Torneo de OCs: La Pluma y la Espada
by Maravillante
Summary: Grandes OCs de todo FF, lucharan para cumplir sus sueños y deseos mas anhelados, podria ser tu personaje el ganador. Desaten su imaginacion y luchen por sus sueños! Conclusion: Epiloco de Shel.
1. Introduccion

-Me convertiré en el rey de los piratas- gritaba Monkey D. Luffy incontables veces, a sus amigos y nakamas, a los enemigos, en fin a todos mostrando una gran seguridad

-Serré el próximo Hokage, dattebayo- con confianza decía Uzumaki Naruto, a aquel que cuestionaba su habilidad, a aquel que le preguntaba su meta en la vida

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto- se presentaba el pelinaranja antes de alguna pelea, ante aquel que lo desconocía y dudaba de sus habilidades

-Te superare en la habilidad de la espada y de magia- al chocar la "Diez mandamientos", el Rave Master, juraba una promesa a su ahora aliado Sieg Hart, para poder superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre tiene que complicar las cosas?, ¡Idiota!- gritaba Maka Albarn, viendo como su compañero guadaña, Soul Eater, la dejaba por una sensual brujita mejor proporcionada. –Como lo voy a saber… los tipos geniales no complican las cosas- contesto el chico convirtiendo su brazo en filo, para que una vez tomado del brazo de la chica partieran a la bruja en dos

-Prometo que hasta el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar… jamás perderé contra nadie- el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, levantaba a Wado, mientras daba este juramento al inigualable Dracule Mihawk

-Yo soy la Justicia- pensaba en todo momento el infame Kira, Yagami Light, quien condenaba a los malhechores del mundo escribiendo sus nombres en la Death Note

-La Justicia siempre prevalecerá- el misterioso "L" decía a sus colaboradores en el caso Kira, sabiendo que al final, pasara lo que pasara, la verdad se revelaría y triunfaría

-Debo… contener el deseo… no vale la pena… matar- retorciéndose a la luz de luna y emitiendo una energía azul, el mago Hisoka, mientras reprimía su instinto de asesino, sabiendo que no era el momento apropiado

-No estoy interesada en gente normal, pero si alguno de ustedes es un extraterrestre, un viajero del tiempo o un esphere, por favor búsqueme- con estas frases se presento la extravagante Haruhi Suzumiya en su primer día de clases, dando por sentado lo peculiar que era y mas que nada, que un montón de sucesos se desarrollaran a la larga

-Yo… nunca seré un recuerdo- El ángel de una sola ala, Sephiroth, hacia este recuerdo a su enemigo eterno, Cloud, antes de desaparecer; mostrando que siempre podrá regresar

-Cree en el corazón de las cartas- Frace memorable de Yugi Muto, y el milenario espíritu que lo acompaña, a la hora de tener un duelo, mostrando la confianza que un jugador tiene en su mazo

-Muévete, Muévete, ¡MUVETE!- en la desesperación, Shinji Ikari, ordenaba con desesperación al inmóvil EVA-01 moverse para poder acabar con el Ángel y no morir en ese momento

-Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse, esa es la primer ley de la alquimia de la equivalencia de intercambio- Alguno de los hermanos Elric mencionaba en tantas ocasiones, para poder explicar en ese momento el funcionamiento del mundo, a la vez un recordatorio de todo lo que habían pasado

-Quiero disecarte- con su mirada maliciosa, torciendo el tornillo en su cabeza, el Dr. Stein, ve con deseo a su presa al mismo tiempo que planea cada cosa que podrá hacerle

-Voy a restaurar mi clan… y matare a cierta persona- contestaba el prominente Ninja, Uchiha Sauke, al ser cuestionado por sus deseos en la vida. Con esta mentalidad buscaría incansablemente la manera de volverse fuerte y matar a esa persona

-Somos el servicio de recuperación de los Get Backers, con un 100% de efectividad- se promocionaban el antiguo emperador relámpago, Gingi Amano y el poseedor del Jagan, Ban Mido, para poder obtener un trabajo y tener con que comer ese día

Lejos y a la vez muy cerca de todos estos mundos, en el la nada en el espacio que los separaba y ala vez lo separaba, se encontraba una colosal edificación, el "Palacio del Nexo"; dentro se oían las fuertes pisadas de los múltiples heraldos, cada uno caminando, entrando o llegando por diferentes puntos. La edificación poseía múltiples entradas, corredores y habitaciones, tantas partes conectadas por diversos pasadizos hacían de este lugar un completo laberinto. Pero para los mensajeros, el lugar era familiar, todos se dirigían con prisa a la sala central.

De cada una de las puertas comenzaron a presentarse diversos personajes.

-No puedo creer que me haya prestado para hacer esta búsqueda sin sentido- decía un musculoso alvino, vistiendo ropas negras en su totalidad, con una expresión de pocos amigos (Kion, del "Destino del espadachín")

-No seas tan gruñón Ki, por alguna razón nos encargaron esto- una chica comento al salir de una puerta continua de vistiendo una larga falda abierta en V y un corsette púrpura, con su cabello negro en 2 grades coletas (Ary, del "Destino del Espadachín")

-Aunque he de concordar, que las razones de toda esta odisea son muy intrigantes- un extraño ser agrego, saliendo de uno de los corredores; dando la apariencia de una delgada persona cubierta en su totalidad con pedazos de tela cosida, de su cara no se veía nada mas que una ranura por donde se veían sus luminosos ojos (El Jester, del "Destino del Espadachín")

_CRASH_

Uno de los vitrales se quebró al momento que un muchacho lo atravesó, impulsado gracias a sus enérgicas habilidades. –Ufff, creo que llegue a tiempo… hey ¿y todos los demás?- viendo en todas direcciones por sus camaradas, se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, con una banda en su frente, una capa con un emblema pirata y una cruz en su ojo izquierdo (Ex, capitán en "One Piece: X Kaizokus")

-No es posible… y justo cuando había olvidado a este imbecil- No podía evitar balbucear el alvino, viendo después de tanto tiempo a Ex. De pronto una de las puertas de metal y con varias cerraduras y candados se abrieron –Ten mas cuidado, es de mi capitán y de mi amigo de quien hablas- entrando por dicha puerta surgió un sujeto portando una gabardina escarlata, con cabello azul celeste (Hirió, primer oficial en "One Piece: X Kaizokus")

-Hiroi, Kion, cálmense- Desde un balcón, que quien sabe porque había terminado ahí, estaba una chica de corto cabello rubio, vistiendo de rosa y falda blanca, moviendo el mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo (Azuka, doctora en "One Piece: X Kaizokus") -No hay porque comportarnos así entre nosotros y menos si el nos ha reunido a todos aquí- al terminar de hablar una figura encapuchada se le apareció por detrás, haciendo que el mechón de cabello volviera a cubrir la vista de la rubia

-Quien es ese imbecil- Kion ya había olvidado la entrada de Ex, ahora preguntando por el misterioso sujeto. –Es un miembro de Alianza, han estado un poco olvidados, pero parece que pronto regresaran- contesto el sujeto de trapo al alvino

-En efecto, mi dulce señorita, no hay porque pelearnos- Una capucha negra con una rosa igualmente oscura cubrían la apariencia del personaje, además de una mascada en su cara que apenas dejaban mostrar sus ojos (Vincio "El amante de la rosa", de "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei") –Mejor aun, porque no tenemos una cita- comenzando a colocar su mano en el hombro de la doctora

-¡Hey! Casanova de segunda, ni se te ocurra tocarla- Rompiendo el tragaluz en el techo, entro un sujeto colgándose de una cuerda, de cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, chaleco azul marino y lentes oscuros, equipado con toda clase de pistolas (Darts, tirador en "One Piece: X Kaizokus"). Inmediatamente se columpio para tomar a la chica y luego aterrizar junto al muchacho de la cruz y al de la gabardina

-No tenias porque actuar así "Shade"- el encapuchado menciono con desprecio el apodo de Darts, mientras levantaba posiblemente unos cuchillos, simplemente dejando ver la punta de este.

-No me provoques "amante rosa", no me das miedo- apunto con una de sus pistolas, pero en ese momento se escucho una segunda arma cargada. –El olor de la pólvora, el sonido del cañón de una pistola girando, es inconfundible, y una oportunidad como esta es única- Desde la cima de unas escaleras, se encontraba un tipo apuntando a Darts con su arma, con el cabello negro en gruesas trenzas con gabardina sin mangas y una banda en los ojos (Nesout "El emperador 0", de "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei")

-Otro de la Alianza, verdad Jester- Esta vez era Ary quien preguntaba. –En efecto- haciendo un gesto de picardía. –Sea como sea esto parece interesante, saquémosle provecho- el alvino agrego al sacar su colosal espada negra tomando posición de batalla

-Oh no puede ser, que vulgares se han vuelto todos ustedes, tendré que enseñarles algunos modales- entrando por otra puerta, era una chica rubia vistiendo un elegante vestido cristalino, como una doncella, con guantes y tiara (Teamidan, de "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei")

-Parece que esto se va a animar un poco- decía el de los lentes de sol, sacando su otra pistola mientras todos los demás en el salón tomaban posiciones de combate. –¿Como llegamos a este punto?- preguntaba Hiroi al girar hacia donde estaban los miembros procedentes del Destino del Espadachín. –Creo que fue cuando Darts rompió el tragaluz- inocentemente agregaba Ex. –Mas bien fue por tu culpa, capitán- casi con deseos de disiparle a su amigo

Los presentes estaban a nada de matarse unos a otros, cualquier movimiento en falso iniciaría la inminente batalla, pero entonces

-**Que demonios pasa aquí- **Del centro del salón se abría una compuerta que poco a poco elevaba a otro personaje; vistiendo pantalones y una camisa negra con raros dibujos, con una cruz de metal colgada al cuello y una bandana atada en la muñeca derecha, finalmente cubriendo su espalda y rostro con una capa con gorro, blanca con el símbolo de la estrella M en la espalda

Todos los presentes se detuvieron con la llegada de este sujeto. –Ese muchacho- Kion lo vio con seriedad. -El creador- Jester inmediatamente se arrodillo. –El Maravillante-.-Maravillante-sama- Hiroi y Azuka pronunciaron respectivamente ambos con mucho respeto. –Mi señor nos honra con su presencia- Teamidan dio una reverencia como tal señorita educada. –Uh llego el gran jefe- Vincio dije en un sentido hilarante su saludo

-**Muy bien ahora que estamos todos…-** Pero antes de poder continuar, rápidos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo -**¿Qué es eso?-.-**Que vulgar, quien correría así en presencia del señor- volteando a todos lados la chica elegante. –Tengo un mal presentimiento- Hiroi, igualmente buscando en todas partes, pensó quien era el culpable… o mas bien

-¡AAAAAAAMO!- una figura verde se lanzo desde uno de los balcones en el salón cayendo justamente sobre el creador de todos los presentes. –**Aaah-**

_PAAASSS_

-Amo Maravi, Kalara lo extraño, ¿el amo extraño a Kalara?- Una voluptuosa chica de escasas ropas y largo cabello verde con un _ahoge _amarillo rozaba sus mejillas sobre la cara del de la capa con la M (Kalara, chica ave en "One Piece: X Kaizokus") –Si Kalara, el amo te extraño- perdiendo la profundidad y potencia de su voz –Ahora… ahora, detente o hazte pequeña- e inmediatamente la muchacha se convirtió en una pequeña con algunas plumas en su cuerpo.

-Discúlpela Maravillante-sama, es que así es- la rubia doctora se acerco a retirar a su compañera de encima. –Si lo se, así es y así me agrada Kalara, debí esperar que esto pasara, jeje…- volteando a ver a los demás personajes de diferentes historias -y ustedes, cálmense, aunque no congenien con los otros, no es para que los quieran matar-algunos con gusto otros no tan animados, pero al final todos hicieron un gesto afirmando con el creador.

-Ahora como decía, ya que estamos todos aquí hay que ponernos a trabajar, ¿traen las _esencias_ verdad?- todos comenzaron a sacar esferas, _orbes, _con diferentes colores por dentro, diferentes esencias; Ex inmediatamente le lanzo uno de los que traía al Maravillante, el cual al tocarlo podía sentir la energía de cierto legendario guerrero gritando "Kame-hame-ha" –Perfecto, vayan por todos sus compañero y por los demás orbes, tenemos mucho que hacer-

Tiempo después, la tripulación completa de los X Kaizokus, la "familia" real de la nada y los miembros conocidos de la Kaizoku Doumei, junto con su creador, se postraban frente a una enorme puerta de acero con miles de inscripciones y runas inscritas en ella, en las profundidades del Palacio del Nexo, teniendo a sus pies todos los orbes que habían colectado.

-Después de tanto, hoy abriremos la puerta, y con ella conseguiremos el _Orbe del deseo; _cada quien tome un orbe con una esencia tan fuerte como la suya, y no trate de impresionar a nadie, los necesito a todos para esto- Así los personajes siguieron las ordenes del Maravillante, mientras el concentraba sus fuerzas.

Una gran fuerza se sentía no solo en esa habitación sino en todo el castillo, los presentes y el mismo Maravillante comenzaban a retroceder por el impulso de poder que se generaba, pero a cambio las ranuras de la puerta comenzaban a llenarse desde los marcos hasta el centro, pero mientras mas se acercaba era mas difícil mantener tanta energía.

-Un poco mas… un poco mas…- el portador de la estrella M seguía con algunas dificultades la manipulación de todas las esencias para poder abrir la puerta; por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo de los otros personajes, los mas débiles cayeron inconcientes por el cansancio –Rayos, pero bueno… sabia que pasaría- aunque pronto vio algo que no esperaba ver, orbes comenzaban a salir del cuerpo de sus subordinados, concientes o inconcientes las esferas comenzaban a salirles

-¡ALTO!- el procedimiento ceso inmediatamente –Rápido revisen a los caídos-.-Porque nos detenemos, estábamos muy cerca- el pirata de la cruz tenia razón, todas las runas estaban llenas solo faltan las que rodeaban el centro, otros como el arlequín de trapos y el pistolero ciego se acercaron a escuchar. –Si, muy cerca, pero también cerca de perder a algunos de los nuestros- viendo como los demás le señalaban que los caídos seguían con vida.

Un par de horas después, una vez que todos los desmayados despertaron, el Maravillante volvió a juntar a todos en la habitación central del palacio, para informar lo sucedido.

-Nuestros orbes de vida- gritaron varios al oír la noticia. –Si, discúlpenme, estuve a punto de sacrificarlos, si no es que a todos por algo tan egoísta como esa cosa- con la mirada baja y apenado el creador revelo. –Infeliz, como te atreves a usarnos para eso- el alvino se lanzo al ataque contra su creador. -¡Kion!- los brazos extendibles del Jester, los hilos en el bastón de Ary, las cadenas de Hiroi, el arpón de Darts, las chicas bajo el comando de Teamidan y hasta Ex colgado en la espalda del agresor, lo detenían para que no cometiera cual tontería

-No lo detengan, esta muy en su derecho de hacerlo- Ordenando a todos –Adelante Kion, si quieres atacarme hazlo, no habrá represalias- la mayoría de los presentes no creían lo que oían. -Tu lo pediste- endureciendo su puño lanzo el golpe y

_CRASH_

La pared quedo totalmente agrietada. –Si hubieras sido tan ambicioso como yo tendrías ese orbe… que bueno que no cometes mi error, maestro- era la primera muestra de respeto del alvino a su creador y un gran alivio para todos los demás. –Pero, ahora como abriremos la puerta… todas las esencias se gastaron-

-El poder de todos los mundos, de las viejas y nuevas generaciones fuer lo primero, pero la puerta necesitaba un elemento mas para abrirse; _OCs- _todos se quedaron cuestionándose un poco el significado de las siglas. –_Orbes de Creación_, como ustedes, personajes que pueden introducirse en los diferentes mundos, sin afectar la integridad de estos. Por esto la puerta trato de absorberlos-

-Y como conseguiremos esto, jefe- decía el asesino de la rosa, aun oculto en sus ropas –Encontramos las esencias de todos los orbes, porque en todas las dimensiones eran conocidos los objetivos que nos dio- El Maravillante pensó por un instante que hacer

-En vez de ir por ellos, haremos que ellos vengan-.-Y cual será el incentivo, mi creador- el muñeco de trapo no pudo evitar preguntar. –Un torneo, solo aquellos lo suficientemente valientes acudirán al llamado; y teniendo a los mejores batallando dentro del Palacio del Nexo, la puerta absorberá esas esencias para que puedan abrirse-

-Un momento… y que ganaran ellos, porque lucharían unos contra otros- el gatillero de gafas agrego otra importante pregunta. –Sencillo, el mismo orbe del deseo-.-¡QUE!- todos quedaron atónitos. –Pero, Maravillante-sama, si eso es algo que usted ha estado buscando por largo tiempo, porque entregárselo a alguien mas- la doctora pirata ahora fue la que dio un punto

-Jeje, da igual, yo iba a usar el orbe para crear algo similar, pero supongo que esto será mejor, además cada cuanto se presenta una oportunidad como esta- todos los personajes comenzaron a entender lo que pensaba el de la capa y capucha, viendo que al final no era tan mala idea

–Ahora tengan esto- apareciéndole a todos una tarjeta con la estrella M en ella y 2 orbes que cabían juntos en la palma de la mano –_Una tarjeta dimensional y 2 orbes strikers _espárzanlos por todas partes, a ver cuantos son los valientes en aceptar el desafío-

Unos minutos después explicadas un poco mas las cosas todos los personajes se dispersaron por las diferentes puertas y pasillos, para cumplir esta nueva misión; pero 2 de todos se quedaron a petición del Maravillante

-Ex, Kion, tengo una tarea especial para ustedes- entregándoles simples tarjetas de papel. –Que hacemos con esto-.-Quienes son estas per…- el alvino y el moreno hablaron a la par, pero su creador los detuvo. –Solo rompan la cuarta pared, necesitare un poco mas de ayuda para este evento, ahora apresúrense, que el tiempo se acaba-

-Entendido- envolviéndose en una esfera púrpura Kion desapareció. –Cuente con ello- elevándose gracias a sus poderes, Ex atravesó el techo retirándose.

-OCs de todos los mundos es hora de desatar la imaginación- Y en una explosión de luz el Maravillante desapareció, el regresaría cuando el torneo diera inicio… en un mes

**Inicia la cuenta regresiva**

**1° de Diciembre**

Notas: Debido a un par de problemillas, que prefiero omitir, he puesto un mejor intro para el torneo y los bases ahora están en mi profile para quien guste participar se inscriba a esta "battle royal". Adelante, demuestren el poderío de sus personajes. Sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos el día señalado, cuando será revelada la primera ronda de batallas, hasta pronto

ZYA


	2. 1a Ronda

El tiempo había transcurrido normalmente, pero día que pasaba, día más cerca que estaba el comienzo de cual magno evento. En este tiempo muchos habían acudido a la invitación, habían recorrido por todas partes por muchos mundos para encontrar a sus stikers, diferentes razones los motivaban, y pronto todo esto chocaría con las intenciones de otros para dejar solo a un vencedor…

Pero mientras en el Palacio del Nexo, los preparativos seguían para recibir a los invitados, cuartos en todas partes de la edificación habían sido arreglados, la cocina se suplía con manjares de todos lados para complacer todos los posibles gustos, la enfermería tenia listo todos los medicamentos, pociones y equipo que pudiera ser necesario, en un torneo de este tipo, la atención medica sin duda seria algo crucial para muchos.

A paso apresurado el peliazul de gabardina, Hiroi, llegaba frente a la habitación de el Maravillante, una de las partes mas escondidas del Palacio, donde solo pocos podían llegar ahí sin perderse…

-Vamos Any-chan, vamos a jugar en mi cuarto- La chibi Kalara jalaba de la mano a una pequeña con un vestido púrpura oscuro como de muñeca, de corto cabello negro con el fleco llegándole hasta arriba de las cejas (La princesa Anyk, del "Destino del Espadachín")

Eh… bueno, algunos llegaban ahí por equivocación. Volviendo a la historia, e ignorando esto ultimo el de cabello azul toco a la puerta de su creador –Maravillante, señor, necesitamos de su ayuda para los preparativos-.- ¿Qué sucede? Te deje a ti encargado para que yo pudiera encargarme de otras cosas del torneo- sin salir de la habitación.

-Lo se y al principio todo fue bien, pero a la larga varios volvieron a reñir entre si y ya sabe lo que pasa en esas situaciones- Esperando que con esto acudiera al auxilio. –Oh vamos ¿que podría pasar?- a lo cual el encargado saca una libreta y comenzó a mencionar. –Alguien se llevo cerca de la mitad de las botellas de alcohol de la cocina, todas las mentas que había en las almohadas fueron "misteriosamente" cambiadas por plumas verdes, el baño del piso 3.5 estallo y el laberinto del jardín ahora es una pila de hojas por recoger-

-Pudo haber sido peor- aun sin mostrar señales de querer salir de sus aposentos. –Se callo la bola disco del la sala principal-

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Azotando la puerta contra la pared al momento de salir. -¡Maravillante!... ¿Por qué trae esa cosa en la cabeza?- Mas que impresionarse por la reacción de la bola disco, Hiroi se asombro ver a su creador con una peluca pelirroja. –Larga historia, muy graciosa, luego te la cuenta- Aventando la peluca dentro de la habitación

–Ahora vamos a solucionar todo esto- comenzando a avanzar, seguido por su aun impresionado subordinado –Por cierto que hay de Ex y Kion, les di una tarea muy importante a esos 2-.-Eh… no se han reportado ni nada, podría ir a buscarlos si…-.-Déjalo así- siendo interrumpido por el Maravillante –Hacen un buen trabajo esos 2-.

Lejos de ahí, o tal vez no, ya en uno de los tantos mundo existentes…

- Que lugar tan extraño – se decía Ex, el capitán de los X Kaizoku, buscando a una persona en especial, puesto que le había sido encomendado por su maestro, pero a pesar de todo no podía encontrarle, y lo peor, estaba muy hambriento.

Seguía caminando sin rumbo, hasta dar con un pueblo portuario, había algunos barcos, los cuales parecían piratas, tal como el suyo. No le importaba, quien saliera, seguramente le vencería fácilmente, el problema es que tenía que encontrar específicamente a alguien.

Pronto, cerca de la costa, vio una chica, más o menos de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, de cabello negro largo, una blusa femenina roja y una minifalda blanca de tablas, era bastante linda, pero ello no importaba.

Ex se acercó a ella, y aunque se pensaría que iba a informarse sobre su búsqueda, la pregunta fue distinta - ¿tienes algo de comer? ¡me muero de hambre! – le dijo.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, ella accedió a invitarle una comida, después de todo le veía demasiado hambriento y le sobraba algo de dinero luego de haber comprado algo (mucho) de ropa y zapatos.

- Je je, comes tanto como Anna -

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el pirata de la cruz

- No es nadie, sólo una amiga mía – le dijo la joven – por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí? -

Ex se acordó de su misión, así que comenzó a comer más rápido para así poder contarle todo a la muchacha. Cuando terminó todos sus platos, se dispuso a relatar el motivo de su viaje.

- ¿**Kaizoku ou16**? ¿te refieres a K-O-san? Yo lo conozco -

- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Necesito entregarle esto – señaló el pirata el papel que le habían entregado.

- ¿Me dejas verlo? – preguntó la chica, curiosa por saber qué era esa hoja.

Ex dudó un momento, pero ella no parecía mala persona ¡y claro que no lo era! Le había invitado la comida, aquí que aceptó y le entregó el papel. La joven le dio un vistazo y leyó todo su contenido – interesante – dijo sonriendo de una forma amplia, pero sin carcajear.

- Estoy segura que K-O-san aceptaría ir a esto, pero él no está por el momento, creo que tardará en regresar, pero si quieres yo puedo entregársela, para que no tengas que quedarte por mucho tiempo por aquí ¿esta bien? – ofreció la pelinegro.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces te lo encargo – aceptó Ex, pensando que no sería muy divertido quedarse ahí a esperar, y que tal vez podría dejar en bancarrota a la chica si ella tenía que invitarle todas las comidas, lo peor es que si ella no aceptaba, él se moriría de hambre, así que accedió - Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, pues se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía.

- Ah sí, soy Lina, Monkey D. Lina - (De "Los 10 Tesoros de Muwigara" del mencionado Kaizoku ou16)

- ¿D...? mmm me suena, ah, no importa ja ja, muchas gracias Lina, nos vemos entonces – se levantó Ex de la mesa y luego se retiró de ahí despidiéndose de la Princesa Pirata.

No pasó más de 1 hora antes de que kaizoku ou16 llegara al pueblo, y ahí estaba Lina sentada, releyendo el mensaje para que no se le escapara nada. – hola Lina-chan ¿qué es eso? – preguntó.

- No es nada – respondió la joven escondiendo el papel de manera rápida.

- ¿Segura? Parece algo importante -

- No, de verdad, no es nada -

- Vamos déjame verlo -

- ¡¡Que no!! – y Lina golpeó con su Sai en la cabeza a kaizoku ou16, quien ya se había percatado que ese papel no era algo común, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, estaba desmayado.

- Me pasé un poco – sonrió la pelinegro dándose cuenta de que heredó un poco del carácter de su madre – no hay remedio, ahora tengo un pretexto para ir yo, seguro que será muy divertido – y es que este era el plan inicial de la Princesa Pirata.

Por tanto, Lina se dispuso a seguir las indicaciones de la nota para poder llegar rumbo al llamado "Palacio del Nexo".

Concluido su cometido, Ex regreso al Palacio del Nexo, para ayudar en lo que pudiera con los preparativos… aunque la verdad solo ayudaron mas a los desastres que surgían, como a que las provienes se redujeran considerablemente, que un par de vidrios y ventanas se rompieran y a tirar de nueva cuenta la bola disco.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que esa esfera no es tan buena idea- sobando su mentón decía el Maravillante viendo como estaban esparcidos los pedazos de vidrio por toda la sala principal y como sus personajes salían de sus resguardos contra el impacto de la bola de los 70.

-Maravillante-sama, traigo noticias importantes- Un muchacho alvino se acerco con prisa al nombrado, vistiendo una chamarra marrón arremangada y con manchas de pintura en toda la ropa (Glyde artista y navegante, en "One Piece: X Kaizokus")

-Venga- dijo con gusto el organizador del torneo. –Se ha registrado una fluctuación en el nexo, parece que alguien se esta acercando-. Decía esto mientras lo reafirmaba en unos papeles que traía. –Que raro, los participantes no han de llegar hasta mañana… iré a revisar personalmente- levantándose de las escaleras donde estaba sentado –Mientras recojan este tiradero y desistamos de la bola, la usare en algo mas- comenzando los presentes a hacer lo que les habían ordenado

Por una de las entradas del este se acercaba una figura femenina, era Lina; al intentar entrar, fue rápidamente detenida por varias personas extrañas, que, por supuesto, no conocía, pero entonces enseñó la nota y le dejaron entrar, aunque en cuanto lo hizo, fue abordada por algunos que se encontraban por ahí, los cuales rápidamente le cuestionaron el por qué de su intromisión a ese lugar.

- Yo... bueno, vengo a ser jurado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero esta nota era para kaizoku ou16, y tú no eres él – le replico de inmediato un tipo alto con mohicano negro, de fuerte complexión y con una botella de whisky en su mano (Juren "La Maquina de la Muerte", de "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei").

- Ah bueno... es que... ¡sí! Yo vengo en su representación – aseguró – él... él sufrió un accidente ¡sí eso! Y me pidió a mí que lo supliera así que aquí estoy, les aseguro que no les defraudaré – afirmó, pero nadie aceptaba que esta muchacha fuera una juez en este concurso.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – de nueva cuenta el alcoholizado personaje, mientras daba un trago a la botella.

- Monkey D. Lina – respondió.

Y entonces, desde la parte alta del palacio se escuchó una voz -Déjenla en paz, ella hará un buen trabajo sin duda...-

Siguiendo las órdenes del Maravillante, los presentes se hicieron a un lado dejando entrar a la morena.

Poco avanzo Lina cuando frente a ella surgió un resplandor rosa, apareciendo Azuka de ahí. –Saludos, mi nombre es Azuka, Rouken Azuka; el Maravillante-sama, organizador del torneo, me ha pedido que sea tu guía dentro del Palacio- haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Azuka, yo soy Lina, Monkey D. Lina- imitando el saludo de la rubia –Es un placer conocerte-.-Jiji, siento como si ya nos conociéramos, que raro- moviendo el fleco que obstruía su visión. –Lo mismo digo-.

-Pero bueno no perdamos mas tiempo, mañana llegaran los concursantes; por el momento déjame conducirte a tu habitación- Así las 2 piratas de diferentes eras comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos del lugar; en eso Azuka comenzó a explicarle unas cuantas cosas de lo que tendría que hacer como juez, de que estando ahí gozaría de los mismos privilegios que los concursantes, de lo fácil que era perderse en el lugar… y finalmente hizo énfasis en algo de gran importancia

-¿Cómo que tenga cuidado?- soltando la botella de agua que le había dado la doctora, (ya que el trayecto era tanto que se habían sentado a descansar un rato). –Aunque el Maravillante-sama es omnipotente aquí, cuando se distrae o se encuentra ocupado… y aun cuando esta presente, muchos de los otros tienden a pelearse entre ellos- en eso el fleco se le vino encima. –No hay problema, yo me las puedo arreglar por mi cuenta si es necesario- haciendo notar que no temía a nada de esto, incluso se veía emocionada

_CHAS CHAS CHAS_

-¿Esa vasija se movió?- señalo la Princesa pirata viendo como de nuevo el ornamento se movía. -¿Kalara?- prácticamente la de blusa rosa supo quien era la culpable, ya que al oír su nombre, el jarrón se levanto mostrando la carita de la pequeña peliverde dentro –Shhh, Kalara esta jugando escondidas con el Dragón feo- volviendo a esconderse

Segundos después llego Darts ya con sus armas desenfundadas, furioso porque cierta niña le había dibujado flores, moños y cosas rosas al tatuaje de dragón de su pecho. -¿Dónde esta esa niña? Voy a asesinarla en cuanto la vea- volteando como frenético por todos lados solo vio a la conocida doctora y a la invitada, pero sin decir nada mas corrió mas adelante y acto seguido se vio y escucho una estruendosa explosión

-A eso me refería- haciendo con lo sucedido un claro ejemplo de lo cual había que cuidarse –Vamonos, Lina-chan-.-Claro Azuka, te sigo- las 2 siguieron su camino… y también el jarrón volvió a moverse lentamente.

Finalmente había llegado el día, pero había un inconveniente en ese momento.

_BLIP BLIP_

El Maravillante saco de sus bolsillos un orbe del cual se proyecto una imagen, era Kion. –Maestro, disculpe mi retraso, pero no he podido encontrar a la persona que me ha encomendado… ¿debo regresar o continuo con la búsqueda?- Varios rodearon al creador para escuchar el mensaje, hecha la pregunta muchos se quedaron con la duda de que sucedería, los concursantes estaban a nada de llegar. Pero con mucha seguridad el encapuchado contesto –Regresa, aunque aun queda tiempo para buscar, necesito que todos estén presentes, yo mismo contactare al juez restante-.-Entendido, estaré de regreso lo mas pronto posible- y con esta frase la transmisión se corto

-Y que haremos por el momento Maravillante- pregunto Hiroi viendo que estaban cortos de tiempo. –Primero tenemos que recibir a los participantes, vayan a todas las puertas y entradas del palacio, en cuanto llegue alguien condúzcanlo a la sala principal, ahí daré la bienvenida- dicho esto todos los OCs salieron en todas dirección a su manera, corriendo, volando, levitando, teletransportandose, y demás

Al poco tiempo todos los participantes estaban en la sala principal, y en todas las puertas estaban los subordinados del Maravillante (ya con Kion presente), vigilando que nada sucediera, antes de tiempo. Todos los competidores tomaron posturas diferentes platicando entre si, ignorando a todos o solo a algunos, incluso hablando con uno que otro de los residentes del Palacio. Pero de repente fuertes pasos comenzaron a oírse de la misma escalera del centro, el Maravillante había llegado.

-¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS! Mi nombre es Maravillante, el organizador de este torneo, es un placer para mí y todos mis subordinados, darles la bienvenida. Cientos de tarjetas fueron enviadas pero por lo visto solo los 10 mas valientes han acudido a este llamado- Cuidadosamente comenzó a ver a los presentes, aunque desde el momento que habían pisado en el Palacio del Nexo, había conocido la información mas relevante de cada uno –Veo que algunos vienen por su propia cuenta, otros no tanto; que algunos traen compañía inesperada, sean amigos y/o animales- entre los presentes se escucho un golpe hacia alguien por un comentario de broma y por otra parte el ladrido de un can -y algunos hasta han traído a sus strikers- notando las diferentes esencias que Lyserg Diethel y Hao Asakura desprendían –No hay problema, ciertamente no fui muy especificó en algunas partes pero eso es lo de menos

-Para ayudarnos en esta competencia, se encuentra la señorita Monkey D. Lina, como juez representante- señalando a un balcón del cual salio la mencionada Princesa pirata. –Hola a todos, mucha suerte- saludando alegremente como lo haría su padre. -Pero aparte hace falta uno de los jueces, no se preocupen, estará aquí en el momento adecuado, les doy mi palabra-

-Deben estar impacientes incluso dudosos de lo que sucederá, pero dejen de preocuparse, esto comenzara hasta mañana por la mañana. Lo que resta del día de hoy será para que sean instalados en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada una en diferentes extremos del palacio, donde podrán descansar; de igual manera se les permitirá pasear por el palacio, de preferencia acompañados por alguno de mis subordinados que estará a su disposición, mas que nada para no perderse, pero también para solicitarle cualquier facilidad que necesiten… sin abusar- en esta ultima parte fue donde el organizador resalto su tono de voz

-Mis subordinados tienen ordenes de defenderse o someterlos en caso de cualquier agresión contra ellos, otros participantes o cualquier persona, además que una acción como esta representa la descalificación automática del torneo- volviendo a su tono de voz normal –Bueno sin mas que decir nos veremos aquí mañana en la mañana para que de inicio la primera ronda, disfruten su estancia- concluyendo esto, saco de sus bolsillos otro orbe, lo lanzo al aire y así desapareció del lugar.

La noche transcurrió, algunos eventos se suscitaron durante, pero ninguno de gravedad o acto que transgrediera las ultimas advertencias del Maravillante.

Ya en la mañana, la escena se repitió, todos los concursantes estaban en la sala principal, los OCs del Maravillante cuidando el perímetro, y el organizador llegando por la escalera central, siendo seguido por Lina-chan; pero había algo mas de diferente, no tardo en que alguien de los presentes preguntara por el enorme orbe que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, era cristalino con un interior destellante, dentro podía caber un par de personas.

-Este gigantesco orbe, participantes, es el _Orbe de Batalla _dentro de el se llevara acabo la primera ronda- acaso quería que se metieran en el y batallaran como roedores, viendo que este era la idea de varios, el Maravillante aclaro –dentro de el se insertaran campos de batallas, basados en pensamientos, imágenes, sucesos, historias que ustedes conozcan o hayan vivido- pronto un pequeño orbe se postro frente a los concursantes removiendo de ellos diferentes esencias, concluido esto los orbes se injertaron en el mayor haciendo que su contenido se tornara de un color y luego cambiara a otro y a otro, infinitamente

-Entren al Orbe de Batalla, este los llevara a uno de los posibles escenarios, dentro conocerán quien es su oponente- Ahora todo resultaba claro para los participantes, algunos mostraban emoción, otros intriga y así –Su objetivo es sencillo… ¡Derrotar a su oponente!

-Sin mas que decir adelante ¡Que inicie la primera ronda!- Con estas palabras los participantes se adentraron en el orbe, una mezcla de emociones podía sentirse en ese momento, pero al final todos concordaban en algo… la victoria.

**3 de Enero**

**Conclusión de la 1ª Ronda**

Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko) **VS **Vilks od Neliels (de Strife-soul)  
Escenario 1: **Kauku Caves**

Kaiser Tlaves (de kaiserofdarkness) **VS **Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)  
Escenario 2: **Cenote**

Shikari. D. Claw (de Eagle.) **VS **Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)  
Escenario 3: **Bosque a las afueras de Konoha**

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke) **VS **Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)  
Escenario 4: **C****asa tradicional japonesa**

Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura ) **VS **Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)  
Escenario 5: **Dos picos (Explicación muy compleja)**

Notas: Bueno que el torneo comience aquí esta la primera ronda, recuerden ninguno de sus personajes sabe a quien esta enfrentando. También no comiencen a hacer ramificaciones, no piensen que el ganador de la primera pelea va contra el de la segunda, este es nada mas el orden que salio, la próxima ronda se vuelve a sortear. Los concursantes recibirán información mas detallada sobre sus oponentes y el escenario, y para el publico bueno, tendrán que esperar a ver las batallas en este mismo fic. Sin mas que decir, buena suerte a todos los concursantes y hasta pronto


	3. Nuevos Jueces

Las batallas estaban por dar inicio, ya todos los participantes se habían introducido en _El Orbe de Batalla, _haciendo que esta empezara a brillar con mayor intensidad. Por desgracia la sala central únicamente seria de uso para los jueces, por lo cual los demás invitados y acompañantes tuvieron que ser dirigidos a un cuarto especial para que de igual manera pudieran presenciar las peleas.

El salón seria sellado una vez que todos los jueces estuvieran presentes… solo que había un pequeño inconveniente.

-Maravillante, señor, aun no se presentan los jueces restantes y la primera ronda esta por…-.-Calmado, Hiroi- El creador calmaba al de cabellos azules por la alarmante situación del momento –Todo esta bien, ya veras que todo se resolverá- diciendo con tanta tranquilidad

Pero no todo es perfecto, algo raro estaba pasando por los alrededores del Palacio desde la llegada de los participantes, se había visto por los alrededores una extraña bestia merodeando, y la ausencia de uno de los jueces había causado el rumor de que la mismísima bestia es la responsable de la desaparición de uno de los jueces faltantes y también, la desaparición de cantidades de botellas de alcohol, despensas de comidas destrozadas brutalmente como si fuera obra de un chupacabras y ropa interior femenina robada de todas las mujeres que habitan el palacio.

-Seguro que todo debe ser un malentendido, esa bestia a de ser alguno de ustedes haciéndose el gracioso- Varios de los presentes no podían creer que su creador dijera esas cosas a la ligera –Y lo de la comida y la ropa intima podría ser uno de los concursantes, pero vamos esas cosas pueden reponerse fácilmente, jaja-

-No piensa tomarse las cosas en serio, maestro- Kion se hacia resaltar entre la multitud con su comentario. –Oh no se aguantan una broma, claro que estoy preocupado por lo que sucede en el Palacio y mas con la ausencia de los jueces- Enseriándose un poco –Recuerden jurado de 2 es discusión- acercando a Lina-chan a su lado. –Entonces que hará Maravillante-san- cuestiono la que en su nombre portaba la D.

-Pues lo siguiente, X kaizokus, su misión será encontrar a la bestia para descubrir que ha sucedido-.-Entendido- dijeron al unísono los mencionados. –Miembros de la Kaizoku Doumei ustedes han de resguardar las entradas a la sala central para evitar cualquier conflicto- de la misma manera asistieron Juren, Vincio, Nesout, Teamidan y otros aun no mencionados. –En cuanto a los del Destino del espadachín, ustedes rondaran las entradas al palacio en caso de que los demás jueces arriben- El trío asintió solo con una cuestión por parte del arlequín de trapos…

-La princesa Anyk, quiere saber si debe ayudar en esta misión, nuestro creador- Con esto el Maravillante postro su mirada hacia donde estaba la pequeña sujetando una de las piernas del Jester. –Claro pequeña, ve con tu guardián y ayúdalo- La niña solo movió su cabeza sonriendo levemente –Si no hay nada mas que decir andando tenemos un evento que realizar-

Todo mundo partió a su destino, excepto los piratas X, pues algo hacia falta -¿Dónde demonios esta el _senchou_?- (capitán) mencionaba con disgusto el pistolero debido a la ausencia de este. Decidiendo no perder mas el tiempo la tripulación decidió partir a su cometido esperando encontrar a su capitán en el proceso

Frente a las enormes puertas del Palacio del Nexo se podía divisar a una pobre vagabunda que…un momento,¿dije vagabunda? O…¿era una chica?

-Arffff…Arffff…uh…jejejeje…

Me corrijo, frente a las puertas había una chica (con pintas de una pobre vagabunda, pero eso es lo menos). Estaba completamente despeinada y su ropa estaba rasgada; cualquiera diría que llegaba de la selva. Tenía el pelo castaño, recogido con dos moños y un pañuelo atado a la cabeza. Vestía un chaleco rojo a juego con el color de su pañuelo y unos pantalones "Adidas" negros.

-Han sido 48 horas de una larga caminata…10 de ellas han sido una pérdida de tiempo ya que he estado dando vueltas en círculos pero…¡Lo he conseguido!- Tras la chica salieron unas gigantescas llamas de fondo iluminándola.

-¡HE LLEGADO VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡A SI QUE PREPÁRATE PALACIO DE NEXO!- Ahora las llamas del fondo fueron sustituidas por un enorme escenario.

**-¡RORONOA ZURIÑE** YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! (personaje del fic "Dos razas" de zurironoa)- La joven apretó con fuerza el puño en el que sostenía una carta. -Y esos idiotas creyeron que no lo conseguiría…-

_FLASHBACK_

Hace 2 días, en medio del océano…

-Ah…me aburro…- Zuriñe se encontraba en la cocina de aquel gigantesco barco junto a 3 chicos más.

Dos de ellos eran gemelos, más o menos de la misma edad que ella; pelirrojos, pálidos, altos y delgados. El otro en cambio era un poco más mayor, igual de pálido que los gemelos, solo que su pelo era negro como el carbón y este sujeto llevaba lentes.

Uno de los gemelos suspiró aburrido y llamó a su hermano.

-Kaoru…-este le respondió. -¿Qué quieres Hikaru?- (Personajes de Ouran High School Host Club) El pelirrojo se inclinó y contestó. -Esto es un rollo…los demás mestizos se han ido a pasar las vacaciones a un súper hotel y nos han dejado aquí tirados para que cuidemos el barco.- Su hermano gemelo asintió y ambos miraron al sujeto de lentes.

-Kyouya…-dijeron hablando al unísono. (personaje del mismo anime). -¿Qué queréis?-contestó el moreno. -Juega con nosotros porfa…-al decir aquello el chico de las lentes dejó de anotar cosas en la agenda que llevaba y alzó la vista a los gemelos. -Ni hablar-contestó fríamente.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!-estos contestaron enfadados y el sujeto respondió volviendo a anotar cosas en su agenda. -Soy demasiado rico y estirado para hacer esas tonterías-.

-Kyouya…- La castaña suspiró -Puede que tengas razón en lo de estirado pero…¿qué tiene que ver el hecho de que seas rico?-

El sujeto no desvió la mirada de su agenda en ningún momento, pero aun así contestó –Mucho-. -Agh…- Zuriñe dejó salir una mueca en su rostro.

/Toc,Toc/

-¿Uh?- Todos desviaron la mirada a la puerta de la cocina alguien estaba llamando. La chica se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta. En la entrada había un pájaro mensajero con una carta en el pico. -¿Qué es esto?- dijo Zuriñe tomando la carta -¿es para mí?- el pájaro asintió y salió volando.

-¿Ah?- los gemelos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de la chica y preguntaron frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué es eso Zuri-chan?- Esta abrió la carta y comenzó a leer. -¿Una invitación para ser jurado del torneo que se celebrará en el palacio de Nexo?-

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

-¿No es ese el torneo del que tanto hablaba Zoro?

-Creo que sí…

-¿Crees que se presentará a participar? La última vez estuvo conversando mucho con Tashigi de eso.

-No tengo ni idea.

Un eterno silencio invadió la cocina y Hikaru tomó la carta de Zuriñe.

-Según esta carta, te convocan a ti para hacer de jurado-.-Pero…¿Dónde está el palacio de Nexo?- Preguntaron los gemelos uno tras otro. -En un mundo paralelo- Kyouya contestó levantándose de su silla y todos lo miraron confusos -Es el palacio que está en el centro de la nada y comunica todos los mundos. Maravillante es quién reina allá-

La chica sonrió y contestó. -¡Vaya! ¡Suena divertido!-.-¡Sí! ¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?!-los gemelos sonrieron igual que su compañera, pero la sonrisa no les duraría mucho. -¡Vosotros no vais a venir conmigo!-

-¡¿EH?!-ambos pelirrojos miraron a la chica con una mueca de desagrado y contestaron al unísono-¡QUEREMOS CONOCER AL PODEROSO MARAVILLANTE-SAMA!- Esta sonrió y les sacó la lengua haciéndoles burla.

-Lo siento, ¡Pero solo le voy a conocer yo!- La chica salió corriendo a su habitación y fue seguida por los gemelos los cuales intentaban detenerla para que no se fuera sin ellos.

-¡NO TE IRÁS TAN FACILMENTE!-

-¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ!-

-Los gemelos tienen razón Zuriñe- Kyouya también entró en la habitación. -¿Uh?, ¿Por qué no?-esta frunció el ceño y el chico de las lentes contestó señalando la carta. -Tú no estás invitada a la convocatoria, han invitado a **zurironoa, **no a **Roronoa Zuriñe, **¿entiendes?-

Un rayo de luz irrumpió en la habitación y la voz de una chica sonó _-Sí, sí, sí…Sé que me han invitado a mí Kyouya, pero dejaré que Zuri-chan haga el trabajo sucio por mí.-_

-¡OH!¡ES LA DIOSA DE LA CREACIÓN "DOS RAZAS" ZURIRONOA!- gritaron Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo; el de las lentes miró la luz y preguntó. -¿Estás segura?-

_-Por supuesto. Soy demasiado vaga y poderosa para ir hasta allí. Lo mejor es que vaya Zuriñe. Seguro que Maravillante-san no se da cuenta porque las 2 tenemos el mismo nombre así que…-_

-¡¿ENTONCES PUEDO IR?!¡GRACIAS ZURI-SAMA!¡ERES MI DIOSA!-. _-Pues claro que lo soy, prácticamente soy tu creadora niña.-_ Al decir eso, Zuriñe sonrió. -¡GRACIAS!¡NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ!-

-_En ese caso me retiro. Ah, y gemelos…Nos os comáis mis sándwiches a escondidas o la próxima vez os mató a los 2 - _La luz volvió a desaparecer dejando a todos atontados.

-En fin,¿Cómo se va al palacio de Nexo?¿hay que coger algún trasporte o…?- Para esto el de lentes fue quien le respondió. -No, hay que ir a pie- Al decir aquello la chica se sobresaltó. -¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-Yo te llevaría con gusto hasta allí en mi avión Zuri-chan. Pero desgraciadamente no estoy invitado. Así que tendrás que llegar a palacio por tu cuenta-. -Grrrrrrrrrrr… Kyouya eres un monstruo-

El chico sonrió con malicia y contestó. -Por cierto, dile a Maravillante-sama que le cobraré los estropicios que su carta a causado aquí-. -¿Qué estropicios?- Este señaló a Hikaru y Kaoru los cuales estaban llenos de rabia pateando la pared.

-Ahora tendré que aguantar sus irritantes quejas por culpa de su estúpida convocatoria. Lo normal es que me pague este trabajo de niñera-. -Esto…- la chica estaba realmente asustada. Cuando Kyouya hablaba de dinero solo dios sabe en que suma estaría pensando.

-Dile en cuanto llegues que me extienda un cheque de 30 millones de berries por las molestias-. -¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿Cómo VA A HACER ESO?!-. -Dejemos de discutirlo, lo importante ahora es averiguar como llegará a palacio-

-Pero…¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? Estamos en medio del mar- Kyouya sonrió, tomó a la chica en brazos y se dirigió al borde del barco. -¡Espero que encuentres pronto el castillo!¡Suerte!- dijo arrojándola por la borda.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Esta calló al agua y una vez sacó su cabeza a la superficie, la castaña observaba como el barco se marchaba. -Genial…ahora tendré que ir nadando-

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lo he conseguido, ha sido trágico y duro. Y me ha costado un dineral en comprar ropa nueva y seca, pero lo he conseguido- De repente la chica notó como alguien le daba delicados golpecitos en la espalda y se giró. -¡¿EH?!¡¿PERO QUE HACÉIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?!- dijo asustada.

Los gemelos se encontraban tras ella y sonrieron con malicia. -No pensaría que ibas a deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente ¿eh?-. -Kyouya se ha quedado cuidando el barco-dijo Hikaru. -Y nosotros hemos venido el avión- acabó la frase Kaoru.

Estos dos abrazaron a Zuriñe y empezaron a frotar sus mejillas contra las de la chica. -¿Nos dejarás estar contigo Zuri-chan?- Esta les cogió de la orejas y comenzó a estirar. -¡NI HABLAR!-

-¡SUELTA!¡NOS HACES DAÑO!- Cuando les soltó, Kaoru dejó caer unas lágrimas por su rostro. -Aniki…¿Por qué Zuriñe-sama no quiere que vayamos con ella?- Hikaru se acercó a su hermano y tomó el rostro en sus manos. -Kaoru, te ves tan lindo cuando lloras…-. -Hikaru…-decía este sonrojado.

Debajo de ellos apareció un cartel en el que ponía: "Táctica homo" La chica dio un leve gruñido. -Dejad de hacer vuestro numerito homo, ni siquiera sois gays. Os gustan las mujeres.- Estos se miraron el uno al otro y la sonrieron con malicia.

-Pues…si quieres que paremos, déjanos ir contigo ¿sí?- Zuriñe dio un suspiro y contestó. -Está bien, vendréis conmigo. Pero no quiero que hagáis nada ¿entendido?-. -¡OK!-

Los 3 chicos abrieron la enorme puerta y Zuriñe asomó su cabeza. -¿Hola?,¿Hay alguien ahí?- El pasillo estaba desierto, pero de pronto una fulminante luz verde comenzó a generarse enfrente de ella, los gemelos no contuvieron mas la curiosidad abriendo mas la puerta para ver quien seria el que los recibiría

Vistiendo pantalones y botas negras, usando una camisa blanca, y con una característica faja verde y un paliacate verde oscuro atado en su brazo izquierdo, cargando sus siempre confiables espadas a un costado era…

-¡¿ZORO?!- Los tres se quedaron impresionados por encontrar a tan familiar sujeto en el lugar, antes de poder hacer nada los dos pelirrojos se le abalanzaron para abrazarlo –Tu también te enteraste del torneo-.-¿Acaso piensas pelear o quieres conocer al Maravillante-sama?- fuera cual fuera el caso estaban muy alegres por este

-Esperen me están confundiendo- fue lo primero que pudo decir, haciendo que los 3 se le quedaran viendo raro. –Pues como, hermanito, el paliacate, la faja, la expresión de pocos amigos, eres tu-. -¡Hey!- molesto por el comentario –Ciertamente mi apariencia y vestimenta son iguales a las del Zoro que conoces, pero el que es tu hermano es un _orbe de creación_ de tu mundo, en cambio yo pertenezco al mundo del Maravillante, somos 2 historias totalmente diferentes (El Roronoa Zoro, del fic "El destino del espadachín")- las cosas parecían mas claras ahora

-Pero es verdad que tiene la misma cara de malhumorado- decía Hikaru a su hermano, el cual asentía con la cabeza. -¡Dejen de decir ESO!- Volviéndose a molestar. –_It's so mean_- dijeron los 2 espantados por la reacción del peliverde.

-¿Entonces cual es tu historia?- pregunto Zuriñe interesada por todo esto. –En mi historia tras un encuentro con la marina caí en un remolino que me llevo a otro mundo, obligándome a viajar por diferentes universos para regresar a casa, y lo olvidaba, acompañado de Tashigi- Esto hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en los recién llegados.

-Mira el también ha hecho su lucha por conquistar a Tashigi-. –Si hermano, al parecer no es tan diferente como el Zoro que nosotros conocemos- El espadachín destinado, solo miro con algo de extrañes sus expresiones pero al final tuvo que regresar al trabajo que le habían encargado. –Bueno si tu serás la juez Zuriñe, mas vale que te apresuras las batallas están por dar inicio, acompáñenme-

-Entendido, Hikaru, Kaoru vengan- la del paliacate rojo fue la primera en avanzar y los pelirrojos pronto le siguieron, haciendo unos comentarios aun. –Crees que este Zoro también sea tan distraído con las direcciones-. –Probablemente hermano-. Este no quería darles la razón pero antes de dar un paso mas saco un orbe de sus bolsillos con el cual abrió un portal blanco.

-Entonces aun te pierdes con facilidad, eh Zoro- Kaoru pregunto tratando de molestar pero la respuesta que recibió fue en empujón al portal seguido de su gemelo. –Oye Zoro, pensaba que los OCs solo eran aquellos que eran totalmente originales de personas como el Maravillante o Zurironoa-

-Ciertamente, y dudo que el Maravillante me hubiera elegido para pelear si el hubiera sido un participante; yo y otros como el Zoro de tu mundo tenemos una esencia diferente al original, que nos ha sido brindada por nuestros respectivos creadores… por esas cosas podríamos ser considerados OCs- La explicación aunque un tanto improvisada resultaba satisfactoria, sin dudar mas los 2 entraron al portal para llegar así hasta la sala central.

Mientras en el salón principal, los 2 jueces presentes esperaban un poco a que los demás jueces fueran reportados.

-Este torneo fue una idea excelente Maravillante, nunca en mi vida había visto- comento la chica a su compañero de juicio.

Pero al parecer, Maravillante parecía muy serio, mirando fijamente al Orbe de Batalla pese a que las batallas aun no daban inicio

-Maravillante, ¿cree que Ex y los demás puedan atrapar a la criatura?- preguntó Lina cambiando el tema con preocupación, pero al parecer, Maravillante no le escuchó -¿Maravillante?-

La chica le dio un leve sacudón al amo del Palacio del Nexo, para darse cuenta de que Maravillante se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos. La chica se dio un golpe en la frente por la pereza de su compañero.

Maravillante soltó un fuerte ronquido, que le causó a Lina, vergüenza ajena y con un rápido movimiento del puño, la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza al dormido Maravillante en la cabeza, haciendo que este despertara abruptamente de su relajante sueño.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Por que tenías que hacer eso, Lina-chan?- se quejo el anfitrión frotándose la cabeza con respecto al enorme chichón que le dejó ahí.

-¡Maravillante-san!, ¿no le da vergüenza?, ¡quedarse dormido de esa manera!-dijo muy molesta Lina. –Es una nueva técnica que he estado practicando, jeje, creo que se me paso la mano-

Pero antes de que Lina pudiera darle otro reproche Hiroi se apareció. -Maravillante, después de múltiples intentos de atrapar a la bestia…-

-¡Amo Hiroi atrapó al monstruo! ¡Lo atrapó! –exclamó la peliverde con ahoge rubio tirándose en la espada del muchacho de cabello azul.

-¡Kalara! Baja por favor.- le pidió Hiroi a niña. -¡Ya escuchaste al cadenero cerebro de plumas!- se quejó el castaño con el tatuaje de un dragón -Además el cadenero no fue el único que contribuyo en atrapar a ese perro subdesarrollado-

-Dragón feo le tiene envidia al amo Hiroi, ¡mmph!-dijo sacándole la lengua al pistolero. -Pienso que debí dejar que ese perro monstruo te comiera-dijo molesto Darts. -¡Kalara, Darts! ¡Ya dejen de discutir!-exclamó la rubia cuyo característico mechón se suele caer en su vista

-¡Podrían ayudarnos en vez de pelear!, ¡Glyde y los demás, están haciendo lo posible por trasladar a la bestia!- le regaño a sus nakamas. -¡Uf!... En… verdad… deberían ayudarnos- dijo el alvino que arrastraba con las manos una cadena que parecía sujetar algo muy pesado y muy grande -¡Donde está Ex cuando se le necesita!-

Finalmente lograron postrar a la bestia que estaba lazada como una res de rodeo enfrente de una de la puerta que conectaba a la sala principal.

A simple vista parecía un gigantesco Gnoll (Para los que no saben lo que es un Gnoll, es una criatura humanoide mitad hiena que aparece en los juegos de rol de Calabozos y Dragones, son muy violentos y salvajes y aman la carne de humanos, elfos y enanos), vestía con una enorme chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba hasta el torso, un paliacate azul con un pentagrama invertido en la cabeza, gafas de sol, un crucifijo igualmente invertido colgando en el cuello, vaqueros azules y botas agogo.

Pero lo que más se destacaba en ese ser, era que al parecer tenía un enorme bigote, que partí en el hocico, cerca de la nariz y terminaba cayendo en forma de punta como si fueran colmillos.

-Mmm… creo que lo he visto en algún lugar-dijo Maravillante pensativamente. -Y donde fue que ha visto a un ser así- preguntó Azuka con leve miedo -no hay nada así en el reino animal. -Yo diría que se parece más…- comentó pensativamente Darts.

-¡¡¡UN PERRITO!!!- gritó alguien muy contento, sin más ni menos que Ex, el capitán de lo X Kaizoku. El muchacho corrió muy contento hacia donde estaba la aturdida bestia lazada, dando le un fuerte abrazo con gran felicidad. -Me lo puedo quedar, ¡si, si, si! ¡Por fa! ¡Prometo darle de comer, pasearlo, bañarlo, enseñarle ser pirata, perseguir al cartero y, y, y…!-

En eso, Hiroi le da un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán para que se calmara, para luego escuchar una risa muy suave que se empezó a hacer más fuere

/Gujujujuajuajuajua/

Quien se estaba riendo no era más ni menos que la criatura que se había despertado de su estado inconsciente y se reía carcajadas.

-Hay que buena siestecita, que bueno que desperté por fin- dijo la criatura tratando de moverse -¡Hey! ¿¡Que demonios hago aquí amarrado como una vaca!?-

-¿¡Acaba de hablar!?-exclamaron todos menos Maravillante, que aún seguía tratando de recordar quien era ese personaje.

Acto seguido, la hiena gigante empezó a disminuir su tamaño, hasta volverse del tamaño de un hombre, su joroba comenzó a desaparecer al igual que su pelo amarillo con manchas negras y su cara se empezó a volver a la de un hombre con su característicos bigotes y así se pudo soltar fácilmente de las cadenas de Hiroi.

-Mucho mejor… ¡darj! ... ¡agh!- el sujeto con aspecto motociclista comenzó a atorarse con algo que tenía en la garganta, empezó a forzarse a toser hasta que finalmente escupió una bola de pelos gris que se estrello en la puerta entrada del palco de los jueces.

-¿¡Es un mendigo!?-concluyeron todos lo OCs. Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del motociclista lo que le causaron que él entrar en un _"shock" _y cayera de espalda contra el piso.

Eso hizo que Maravillante pudiera por fin recordar quien era, Uno de los miembros de los _Caballeros de la Venganza_ que actualmente están atormentando Alabasta, en el fic que se titula _"Un Nuevo mal azota Alabasta"_.

-¡Tabaqui!- exclamó Maravillante muy feliz- ¡Por fin llegaste! Asi que tu fuiste al que mando Knight para el torneo ¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó tanto?- Pero no hubo respuesta, estaba completamente ido, como un muerto. -¿Tabaqui?- pregunto levantando al desmayado -¿¡Tabaqui!?- preguntó sacudiendo al motociclista.

Hubo un rato de suspenso.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito llorando Maravillante-¡ESTA MUERTO, LO MATAMOS! ¡AHORA KNIGTH JACKAL AHORA SÍ ME VA A MATAR!

-No está muerto-dijo una vocecita. Todos voltearon a ver que era lo que estaba hablando, era la húmeda bola de pelos grises. Esta le empezaron a salirle brazos y piernitas, una característica cola larga y anillada, era un lemur, que vestía con una chaquetita de cuero sin mangas.

-¡Aaaaaayyy, es un gatito!-dijeron todas las chicas y Ex por el tierno aspecto de la criaturita que estaba presente. -¡No soy un gato!- exclamó furioso el lemur -soy un lemur, y uno muy inteligente-

-¡Mini. Mr. Halloween!- exclamó Maravillante -Que bueno verte por aquí, creo que matamos a Tabaqui, tu compañero-. -No está muerto- explicó Mini Mr Halloween -solo se desmayó, odia que le digan vago o mendigo-

-¿Y como podremos hacerlo entrar en sí de nuevo?- pregunto Lina con curiosidad. -Muy fácil- dijo el lemur, que fue hacia donde su jefe está. Empezó a hurga dentro de su chaqueta, hasta sacar una botella cuya etiqueta decía _"Licor de Cactus"_, luego lo destapo, haciendo que una calavera parecida a _"El Grito"_ del pintor **Munich.** Empezó a mover lentamente la botella con su toxico contenido. Tabaqui empezó a olisquear la botella y se la arrebató de las pequeñas manitos de su secuaz y empezó a beberlo con gran rapidez.

Cuando terminó de beber la botella y dar un prolongado eructo que Maravillante, Ex y Darts lo evaluaron con un perfecto 10.0 pero Hiroi considerando la presencia de damas le dio un 5.5. -¡Bah! Crítico- se quejó el motociclista poniéndose de pie.

-Amigos, les presento a Tabaqui, un OCs del pionero escritor Knight Jackal y a Mini. Mr Halloween o Dixdy, su leal secuaz - presento Maravillante a los presentes -Tabaqui va ser uno de los jueces con la ayuda de Mini Mr. Halloween.

-Maravillante, ¿está seguro de su elección?- preguntó Azuka con leve preocupación con respecto a tener a alguien así de "salvaje" entre lo jueces. -¿Qué fue lo que los demoró tanto?- pregunto Maravillante a estos extraños personajes.

-Oh… bueno estaba por ahí y por allá haciendo…-. -Más bien buscado problemas-interrumpió Hiroi con molestia.

-¡Hey! Yo solo estaba buscado auspiciadores para este Torneo, ¿Qué clase de Torneo sería si un tuviera uno o dos auspiciadores?-.-¿Y que clase de auspiciadores trajiste?- preguntó Maravillante

En eso Txus di Tabaqui comenzó a hurgar en su chaqueta de cuero y empezó a sacar cosas como un sobre blanco con un dibujo de mar, una cubeta con carne, que no parecía ser pollo frito, un sobre con el dibujo de una criatura mitad mono y mitad pez y por último un cartel de un niño gordo en un barrial.

-¿Qué es toda esta basura?- pregunto Glyde tomando la bolsa que dice _**"Agua en Polvo"**_ -Estoy segura que esto no es pollo- dijo Azuka sujetando el balde que decía _**KFP.**_ -¡SOUGOI!-exclamó muy contento Ex el cartel cuyo titulo era _**"Edgar se Cae, la**_ _**Película" **_-¿¡Podemos ir a ver esta película ya que al final perdí a mi perrito si, si, si…!?

Hiroi, se tapó la cara por la inmadurez de su capitán, ante lo que parecía ser la compra de su puesto en este lugar, algo que no le daba confianza, sabiendo que Txus di Tabaqui no es más ni menos que un peligroso asesino y secuaz de el actual de un Tirano que está haciendo de las suyas en el reino de Alabaste en su propio universo; pero al parecer este carismático personaje solo le interesa por ahora estar entre los jueces y participar entre ellos como un juez más.

-Maravillante, señor, esta seguro que demos aceptar la ayuda de estos dos personajes, a lo que tengo entendido, no son de lo que digamos un _"hombre de buena intención".-_

Pero al parecer Maravillante solo le importó la cubeta de carne de _**KFP. **_-¿Cómo es que se llama este restauran que conseguiste que nos auspiciaran?- le preguntó a Tabaqui.__-Auu… No es más ni menos que del restaurante Kentucky Fried Panda, los expertos en panda… Gujujujuajuajuajuajua-

-Pudo haber sido peor, Hiroi- Dijo con algo de diversión a su subordinado, mientras este solo se golpeaba contra su propia mano. –Esto es un desastre que mas puede suceder- se dijo a si mismo el cadenero mientras, al momento de escucharse una explosión en la entrada aledaña

-¡WAAAH!- Los gemelos estaban totalmente asustados abrazándose el uno al otro… con Zuriñe entre ellos, al ver como de la nada un sujeto de vestimentas oscuras con una enorme espada negra había atacado a Zoro, quien ahora retenía su ataque con Wado

-¿Quién es este lunático?- la castaña pregunto para explicar la situación. –Kion idiota, que diablos estas haciendo- repeliendo su ataque, el espadachín logro separarse de su adversario. –¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? Tu no perteneces aquí, Semi-creado-. –Si estoy aquí, fue por ordenes del Maravillante-

-Así es- El Maravillante se apareció en medio de ellos 2, mientras los X Kaizokus, Lina, Tabaqui y su secuaz llegaban por el pasillo –Este es un comportamiento irrespetuoso para tu compañero, para mi y para los invitados- El alvino solo gruñía por el reproche –Si así es como vas a actuar, entonces… **orbe cero**-

En la mano del creador se apareció un orbe vació que pronto comenzó a succionar un aura negra del agresor, comenzó a debilitarse, se apoyo en su espada y esta pronto desapareció pues fue consumida. Al cabo de esto Kion estaba arrodillado en suelo y el orbe ahora era negro enteramente

-KO-san hubiera querido ver esto- Asombrada, pero aun pensando en su creador dijo Lina-chan. -Que colores- Tabaqui coloco sus anteojos sobre su frente tras ver tal espectáculo. –Así que este es el Maravillante-sama- Zuriñe parecía impresionada con aquella muestra de poder –_It's so cool_- Los gemelos se limitaron a una simple expresión

-Disculpen su falta de respeto, he removido sus poderes como castigo- desapareciendo el oscuro orbe –Los recuperara a su debido tiempo- En eso se acerco a la castaña y sus acompañantes para levantarla –Miles de disculpas, Zuriñe, si puedo hacer algo por ti dímelo-. –Oh gracias- incorporándose

-Y ustedes deben ser…- viendo a los gemelos. –Quiere jugar a encontrar a Hikaru- diciendo ambos. –Tontos, como creen que van a jugar con alguien con el-. –Tu eres Hikaru- señalando al indicado –Woooooooah, lo descubrió-. –Que astuto- ambos muchachos decían con gusto

-Maravillante, Señor- se le acerco el de la gabardina escarlata mostrándole su reloj. –Es cierto no hay mas tiempo que perder, muy bien- el creador se elevo en el aire… hasta que se golpeo con el techo y entonces se detuvo para dar un anuncio

-Después de un buen rato de espera, nuestros jueces ha llegado, he lo aquí uno de los miembros de los _**"Caballeros de la Venganza"**_, Txus di Tabaqui, con su compañero Mini Mr. Halloween, Dixdy-

-Gracias Maravillante- dijo mientras lo corría a un lado -estoy muy agradecido por estar aquí, con mi pequeño amigo y compañerito Mini Mr. Halloween, Dixdy- dijo mientras agarraba a su compañero y lo mostraba ante los presentes como en la escena de "_**El Rey León".**_ No le quedó más que saludar tímidamente.

-Y por supuesto las bellezas en el jurado, representando a Kaizoku ou, princesa pirata, miembro de los piratas doble filo, Monkey D. Lina; y finalmente, pero no menos, la princesa del reino mestizo de Ascanta, intrépida viajera, Roronoa Zuriñe, con compañía de los gemelos Hikari y Kaoru-

Siendo Lina la que había llegado con mayor anticipación solo se limito saludar con una sonrisa, mientras Zuriñe era un poco mas enérgica en su reconocimiento, similar a lo que había pasado al momento de llegar a las puertas del palacio.

-Es hora de que comience la primera ronda- El Maravillante bajo del aire, se dio la vuelta para que la enorme puerta se abriera, cegando a todos los presentes. Cuando se disipó la luz, este, la princesa pirata, el motociclista con su lemur y la del linaje Roronoa, habían desaparecido cerrándose y sellándose la sala principal

Ahora todos los subordinados del Maravillante podrían disfrutar de las peleas, todo seguiría su curso hasta que la primera ronda acabara… excepto que había un inconveniente.

-Maravillante-sama… porque nos ha dejado afuera- gimoteaban los gemelos fuera de la puerta ya que ellos no habían sido incluidos. –Ya no se preocupen por eso, vengan con migo mientras esto se pasa- el Zoro OC, les ofreció compañía mientras esto concluía, recibiendo una emotiva respuesta –Gracias, Zoro, gracias, gracias…- Un inevitable abrazo de estos dos

-No abusen-

**La primera ronda da inicio**

**Nota 1- **El orden de las peleas será el mismo que fue anunciado en el capitulo pasado

Ambas peleas irán en el mismo capitulo, primero la de el concursante marcado a la izquierda y la segunda la del concursante de la derecha, siendo separadas por una línea gris. Para que así puedan ser leídas en el orden que uno desee.

**Nota 2- **En cada pelea intervendrán 3 jueces de los 4 mencionados previamente (Maravillante, Kaizoku Ou, Knight Jackal y Zurirona). El veredicto de ellos será subido en un capitulo después de la ultima batalla, en unos cuantos días.

**1a Batalla**

Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko) **VS **Vilks od Neliels (de Strife-soul)

**Jueces**

Knight Jackal – Kaizoku Ou – Maravillante

**2a Batalla**

Kaiser Tlaves (de kaiserofdarkness) **VS **Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Jueces**

Kaizoku Ou – Maravillante – Zuriñe

**3a Batalla**

Shikari. D. Claw (de Eagle.) **VS **Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)

**Jueces**

Knight Jackal – Zuriñe – Kaizoku Ou

**4a Batalla**

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke) **VS **Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)

**Jueces**

Zuriñe – Maravillante – Knight Jackal

**5a Batalla**

Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura ) **VS **Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)

**Jueces**

Knight Jackal – Kaizoku Ou – Zuriñe


	4. Lian vs Vilks

**Lian -VS- Vilks**

**Fuego y electricidad… cuidado con el cabello**

Habían dado el aviso para comenzar con las batallas, sin embargo, ella no sentía ninguna prisa por comenzar… nunca le habían gustado las peleas ni la violencia injustificada… pero, ¿podía decirse que en verdad era injustificada en el Torneo? ¿O era sólo una típica manifestación de la inseguridad ante su propia batalla? Ciertamente, la más probable era la segunda, pero bueno, nada se le podía hacer, entre los músculos algo cansados y la señora flojera llamando a la puerta, y la oportunidad de ganar deprisa una batalla donde seguro le propinarían un par de buenos coscorrones, ¿quién ganaba?

Sea bienvenida, señora flojera, estamos a su servicio, se decía a sí misma, mientras caminaba por el palacio, sin prestar especial atención a nada; su habitación era una pieza bastante amplia con una pequeña sala, un baño, un tocador y una cama mucho más grande y suave que los lugares donde ella acostumbraba dormir, así que inevitablemente se tiró sobre ella y brincó hasta cansarse, y como no había mucho más con qué entretenerse allí adentro, decidió salir a la calle, y por eso estaba en el pasillo.

-Veamos… mi pelea será mañana, eso quiere decir que no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, entonces… diablos, debo conseguir un empleo temporal o tendré que seguir en éstas condiciones…-dijo la chica, refiriéndose a su ropa, ya que había cometido el descuido de no llevar nada consigo al Torneo… no es que tuviera muchas posesiones de por sí, así que no importaba tanto en el aspecto emotivo pero, esa vestimenta no le duraría toda la vida.

Finalmente encontró la salida del palacio… de forma casi milagrosa podría decirse, dado su pésimo sentido de la ubicación, y comenzó a pasear por las calles, algunas personas se le quedaban viendo, quizás por la extraña imagen que presentaba al ser pequeña, bonita y pelirroja, y tener una mirada inocente, o por su ropa: una blusa negra de manga larga que tenía un gran corte en la manga izquierda, unos jeans grises algo desgastados y tennis negros con agujetas blancas; a decir verdad, era una imagen ligeramente contrastante: ternura y su maltrecha vestimenta.

Dando vuelta en una esquina, algo lejos del palacio, se encontró un lindo restaurante que, para su fortuna, tenía un letrero en la ventana que decía "Se solicita mesera", así que aprovechó su golpe de suerte y entró a preguntar. El lugar era algo pequeño, pero no lucía empotrado, sino más bien hogareño y cálido, o bueno, así lo habría sido si conociera un lugar al que llamar hogar y poder comparar con ése; había sólo unas 20 mesas, y sólo 3 de ellas estaban ocupadas cuando entró y se dirigió a una mesera que estaba cerca de la puerta, observando a los clientes.

-Disculpa…-llamó tímidamente la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo servirte en algo?-preguntó amablemente la encargada.

-Eh… quisiera hablar con… el dueño, supongo, por… lo del anuncio en la ventana…

-¿Por lo del…? ¡Ah! Vienes por el empleo, sí, le hablaré al dueño en un momento, pero te advierto que no te esperances, a mí me costó mucho conseguir éste trabajo, el dueño es un tipo rudo… bueno, ahora vengo…

La muchacha, una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello café y ojos cafés también, más alta que Lian por unos 20 centímetros, se dirigió hacia una esquina del restaurante, donde estaba la puerta de la cocina, entró y volvió a salir unos instantes después, con cara de susto, y le dijo a la ojiverde:

-Él dice que vayas tú, está en la cocina, al fondo, pero ten cuidado porque está de mal humor…

-Ah… bien, gracias…-respondió Lian, apresurándose hacia la cocina, algo preocupada.

El dueño era un tipo alto, fornido y musculoso; ciertamente tenía una expresión que daba miedo y el efecto se volvía aún peor por su cabello: negro, lacio y largo, dos mechones le caían a ambos lados de la cara, sus ojos eran dos pequeñas líneas únicamente, y vestía una chamarra, así como pantalones de cuero; en resumen, tenía toda la imagen de un rebelde sin causa.

-¿Eres tú?-preguntó el señor, en un tono muy poco amable, refiriéndose a la chica, aunque era imposible saber si realmente estaba mirándola, dada la proporción de sus ojos.

-Sí…

-Bien, siéntate aquí…-dijo él, y señaló una silla frente a sí.

La ojiverde caminó hacia la silla, sin titubear, ya que ése sujeto daba la impresión de querer golpear a la primera cosa que no siguiera el ritmo que él quería, sin embargo, al sentarse recordó que ella no era alguien fácil de manipular, o que había tomado la decisión de ya no serlo, así que no iba a mostrase débil frente a él, no señor, nadie volvería a tratarla como a una marioneta nunca más.

-¿Así que quieres el empleo?

-Sino fuera así, ¿estaría aquí?-respondió ella, sorprendiéndose un poco hasta a sí misma por utilizar ése tono tan desdeñoso, quizás debería recordar que necesitaba el trabajo.

El dueño alzó una ceja, ante tal respuesta.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer?

-Creía que para ser mesera sólo tenía que tomar las órdenes, llevar la comida, luego la cuenta, recoger los platos…

-Básicamente sí, pero ¿cómo sé que tienes la experiencia?

-Oiga viejo, soy huérfana y fui criada en un orfanato, sirviéndole a todos mis compañeros, ¿no le parece suficiente?

-Suena suficiente pero, creo que tu carácter podría ser un problema al tratar con los clientes…

-No me molestaría ser amable y sonreír, mientras no hable con un viejo cínico y malencarado… o deje buenas propinas…-respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mientras sonreía desdeñosamente.

Él se le quedó viendo, pensaba en lo curioso que era que una chica con esa linda apariencia tuviera una personalidad así, mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza.

-Si me sigue viendo de ésa forma lo demandaré por pervertido…-advirtió ella, disminuyendo su sonrisa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…-rompió a reír inesperadamente el señor, mirándola.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Quedas contratada…-respondió él, mientras recuperaba el aire.-…me caes bien, pequeña, tienes carácter…-finalizó, sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Lian, aún sin poder creer que había sido contratada tan fácilmente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lian Sarageth…

-Lian, bien, yo soy Roku Johansen, tu nuevo jefe…-dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

-Mucho gusto…-respondió ella, estrechando la mano que él le ofrecía y sonriéndole de igual manera.

El señor Johansen la llevó a recorrer las instalaciones, no era realmente un lugar muy grande, ni contando la cocina, la bodega y los vestidores. Cuando llegaron al que sería su casillero, él le dijo que esperara, salió de los vestidores y regresó unos minutos después, llevando consigo una pequeña bolsa, aparentemente llena de ropa.

-Ten tu uniforme, espero que te quede, ¿quieres probártelo?

-Ah… bueno…-dijo ella, tomando el paquete.

-Por cierto, ¿para qué necesitas el trabajo? Digo, si no te molesta contarme…

-Es que… pues, digamos que necesito comprar un par de cosas: ropa, zapatos, etc… ¡pero no es que sea vanidosa!-se apresuró a aclarar ella.- es que soy nueva por aquí y llegué sin nada, ja, ja, ja, ja…-rió nerviosamente.

-Vaya que eres brillante, Lian…-dijo él, burlonamente, pero luego levantó la mirada, como si recordara algo y dijo:- me pregunto si… ahora vengo…

Salió de nuevo y volvió ésta vez en menos tiempo, con otra bolsa, y le dijo a la ojiverde:

-Tienes suerte, le había comprado ésta ropa a mi hija… a ella no le quedó, pero talvez a ti sí, ¿la quieres?-extendiéndole la bolsa.

-Supongo que podría probármela.-dijo la pelirroja, sin poder creer su buena suerte.

-Si te queda, es tuya…-dijo Johansen, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-U-un momento… este, ¿cuándo comienzo?

-Cuando quieras…

-¿Eso quiere decir que incluso ahora mismo?

-En cuanto te pongas el uniforme, si gustas, de todos modos estaré en la cocina por si necesitas otra talla…-finalizó el jefe, en tono paternal, saliendo de los vestidores y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-B-bueno… creo que ya era justo que me pasara algo bueno…-dijo la ojiverde, sacando la ropa de la segunda bolsa que su jefe le había dado.

Toda la ropa era más o menos de su estilo, exceptuando un par de faldas cortas que de tener otra opción jamás habría usado, pero todo lo demás parecía perfecto para ella, la talla también; Lian no alcanzaba a imaginar que complexión tendría la hija del señor Johansen, y se propuso preguntarle después.

Por último se probó el uniforme… no estaba segura de querer trabajar con eso puesto…

-¡Ni hablar, necesito el dinero!-se dijo a sí misma, sonrojada.

Era diferente ver el vestuario en otra persona que en sí misma, la mesera que la recibió se veía normal, pero la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, y no sabía si era por el amplio escote de la blusa color rosa pálido que al menos tenía mangas largas, o por la falda corta de color palo de rosa que hacía conjunto.

Ya con el uniforme puesto y el sonrojo controlado, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba el jefe, junto a una enorme olla y uno de los 3 cocineros, cuando de pronto todos ellos voltearon a verla, se sonrojaron y volvieron a su trabajo, todos menos uno.

-¡Veo que te quedó bien!-dijo Johansen, sonriendo y acercándosele.

-Supongo…-dijo ella, evitando la mirada del jefe, pues el sonrojo había vuelto después de notar la mirada inquisidora de los cocineros.- Y… la otra también me quedó… tengo curiosidad, ¿qué complexión tiene su hija, como para que no le quedara?

-Es de complexión normal, sólo que tiene 15 años…-explicó él, como si nada.

Para Lian esto fue como una pedrada, y la chica bajó la mirada, dejando que su fleco cubriera la zona de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Johansen.

-Yo… tengo 15 años…-respondió la chica, en un gemido lastimero.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó sorprendido él.

-Sí… bueno… en fin… voy a trabajar…-dijo ella, y salió arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta que conectaba con el restaurante.

-Espera, te presentaré a tus compañeras…-dijo el jefe, saliendo tras de ella.

Las otras tres meseras eran Sora, Sae y Mizu, ésta última era quien la había recibido; las tres eran muy parecidas, todas tenían el cabello café y los ojos del mismo color, sólo que el cabello de Mizu era largo, el de Sora corto, y el de Sae rizado. Todas dieron la impresión de ser amables, pero cuando Johansen regresó a la cocina y Lian se dispuso a servir a los clientes que acababan de entrar, claramente pudo oír varios de sus comentarios.

-¿No crees que es demasiado raro que el jefe la haya contratado tan rápido?

-Sí, a mí me tomó tres entrevistas conseguir éste trabajo…

-Seguramente le ofreció algo más que su currículum…

-¿O sea que al jefe le gustan las raritas?

-Puede ser, mira ése pelo…

-Sólo porque tiene una cara bonita no debería de tener más beneficios…

-¿Qué se cree?

La nueva mesera decidió ignorar sus viperinas voces, ellas podían pensar lo que quisieran, no le importaba, y continuó trabajando con una sonrisa en el rostro durante el resto de la tarde, a pesar de que ellas intentaron perjudicarla deliberadamente: le dieron una charola equivocada, o la cuenta equivocada en varias ocasiones, y la nueva tenía que disculparse y rectificar "su" error.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando algo ligeramente fuera de lo común pasó…

Un chico pelinegro de bufanda roja que le resultaba ligeramente familiar llegó al restaurante, quizás por casualidad, y se sentó en una de las mesas de la esquina, junto a la barra, ya que el lugar tenía forma de "L" invertida; el joven ordenó una larga lista de platillos y Mizu le relegó el servicio del muchacho a la pelirroja, así que ésta le llevó la comida y retiró los platos cuando él hubo terminado… y luego volvió a llevarle más comida…

Hacían unos 10 minutos de que el chico había comenzado a comer, cuando el resto del restaurante quedó vacío, ocasión que las tres amigas aprovecharon para empujar a su nueva camarada "por accidente", tirándola al piso.

-¡Ups! Lo siento…-dijo Sora, siguiendo su camino hacia sus amigas, cerca de la barra.

El evento pareció llamar la atención del bufandirojo, porque volteó a verlas, interceptó sus miradas y les dirigió una mirada muy fría, con la cual consiguió que se fueran cuchicheando a la cocina, y dejando a la ojiverde levantarse del piso a duras penas, pues en la caída había ido a dar entre un par de sillas, debajo de la mesa, a unos 3 metros a la derecha del chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó una voz detrás de Lian.

Ella volteó a ver quién le hablaba a una simple mesera, y vio al chico pelinegro parado detrás de su persona.

-Sí… eso creo…-respondió la ojiverde, levantándose de un solo salto.- ahm… gracias por tu ayuda…-y diciendo esto le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No es nada, no me agrada la gente que molesta a los demás…-dijo el chico.

-A mí tampoco… pero parece ser inevitable que todo el mundo me moleste…-comentó la pelirroja, suspirando.

-No el mundo…-replicó el pelinegro, que entonces pareció reconocerla.- Lian, ¿cierto?

-Sí…ahm…discúlpame…-pidió la mencionada, sonrojada y mirando hacia el piso.-…pero lo único que recuerdo de ti es que Hanna te dice "Pececito"…

-Pececito…-dijo él, suspirando.- No hay problema… Me llamo Asassin…

Después de la presentación, tomó la mano de la chica, bajó un poco la bufanda que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro, y le besó la mano.

En un solo momento el aire se volvió pesado y difícil de inhalar para la joven, cuyo corazón parecía haberse detenido… o quizás era por el hecho de que toda su sangre se había concentrado en su rostro y no había oxígeno en el resto de su pequeño cuerpecito.

-Esto…yo…creo que te llamaré Asassin… y bueno, ¡ya fue mucha caballerosidad, devuélveme mi mano!-dijo la sonrojada, mientras retiraba su mano algo bruscamente.

Aparentemente para el muchacho era de lo más normal del mundo andar por ahí besando la mano de las doncellas bienintencionadas como ella, al conocerlas, pero para nuestra protagonista eso no estaba ni ligeramente cerca de lo que podría considerar normal.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te incomodara…-argumentó él.

-Hump…-fue todo lo que respondió la chica, sonrojada sin saber si era la indignación o quizás… ¡no! Ni pensar en otra opción.- Bue-bueno, yo me retiro…

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando se oyó la puerta de la cocina y Johansen salió por ella; caminaba hacia la puerta cuando vio a su nueva empleada y decidió acercarse para ver si tenía problemas con los clientes.

-Buenas noches, ¿hay algún problema?

-No, todo en orden…-respondió el de la bufanda; entonces el jefe se dio cuenta de que el cliente era un joven de aparentemente la misma edad de Lian, y de que ellos dos parecían estar platicando plácidamente hasta su aparición…

-Lian…-dijo el jefe, mirándola seriamente.

-Diga, jefe…-respondió ella.

-No está bien coquetear con los clientes…

La chica se quedó de piedra al oír tan ridícula teoría, y justo cuando se disponía a armar una pequeña escena de indignación, su jefe se dio la vuelta y, como si prefiriera dejarlos a solas para no ver lo que fuera que pensaba que iban a hacer esos dos, le dirigió una mirada a la mesa que ocupaba el chico, y le dijo a su empleada:

-Hazte cargo del joven, por favor, creo que sería una lástima que perdiéramos tan valioso ingreso, ehrm, cliente… yo tengo que irme, tengo asuntos que atender, ustedes cierran…

-Ok…-respondió la chica al espacio vacío donde hasta hacía unos segundos estaba su jefe.

-Entonces…-dijo el pelinegro.

-Supongo que te acompaño…-concluyó la chica, señalando la silla que estaba frente a él.-…sino te molesta…

-No, adelante… y bueno, dime, Lian, ¿por qué estás en el Torneo? -preguntó Asassin mientras se sentaba y se acercaba un plato.

-Yo…ahm…pues…es una larga historia…-respondió ella, sentándose.

-No importa, aún me queda comida…

-Bueno…yo…en realidad no quería participar, al principio pero… una amiga mía me convenció… cuando recibí la carta y conversamos, ella estaba bien pero… unos días después ya estaba hospitalizada por la leucemia, y yo… no tuve valor para verla después de nuestra plática, simplemente, no lo pensé más y…

-O sea que quieres el Orbe para curarla, ¿no?

La chica se tomó su tiempo en responder, al mismo tiempo que Asassin seguía comiendo, ciertamente ésa era una de las razones por las que quería el premio pero… no era lo que quería por completo… entonces negó con la cabeza levemente, agachando la mirada.

-Mm, mm… no lo quiero para eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Ella dijo que con el Orbe podría proteger a mis seres queridos… y aunque es la única a la que protegería, ella querría que yo tenga más personas a las cuales proteger… cree que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

-Ya veo…

Lian pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, así que el ojiazul terminó de comer sin más plática; sacó a la chica de sus ensoñaciones y pagó… ya en la caja…

-Y… ¿has ampliado algo tu lista?-preguntó él, mientras se oía el rechinido de la puerta trasera por donde seguramente estaría saliendo el cocinero en ésos mismos momentos.

-Pues… no mucho…-admitió la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole su cambio.

En eso se fue la luz, dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

-¡¡Kyaaa!!-no pudo reprimir Lian, pero luego se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo cómo la sangre se le amontonaba en las mejillas, por su reacción.

-¿No habrá velas por aquí?-preguntó la voz del chico, frente a ella.

-Supongo que debería de…-respondió la chica, comenzando a buscar a tientas bajo el mostrador.

-Te ayudo…-dijo él, y ella pudo oír cómo el chico pasaba por detrás y se colocaba a su lado, buscando también a tientas.

-¡La encontré!-dijeron ambos al unísono, sin querer tocándose las manos y luego separándose de golpe.

La chica sentía claramente el calor en sus mejillas y no lograba explicarse a sí misma porqué su corazón había comenzado a palpitarle de esa manera…

-A-ahora busquemos un cerillo…-sugirió él, quien aparentemente había sujetado la vela, por el ruido que hizo su manga al chocar con el estante.

-¡Ah, yo me encargo de eso!-respondió sin pensar la ojiverde, encendiendo con el pensamiento la mecha de la vela.

En un instante pudieron verse los rostros nuevamente, ¿era imaginación de la chica o él lucía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, también? Quizás fuera todo obra de la luz de la vela…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó él, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó a su vez ella, sin comprender.

-¡Eso! ¡Encender la vela sin tocarla!

-Eh… yo…

Lian se quedó sin palabras, no quería decirlo; una cosa era habérselo dicho a su striker, quien era aparentemente tan anormal como ella, y otra muy distinta tener que decírselo a Asassin…

En general, todos sus conocidos la tachaban como un fenómeno o una sanguijuela con mejor apariencia… de hecho, a ciencia cierta sólo 6 personas sabían que era un demonio vampiro: Kazuma, Claire, el jefe de policía, la madre superiora del convento, la pequeña niña a la que mordió por primera vez y… un niño que fue su amigo y que de hecho había llegado a gustarle, la ojiverde se lo había confesado como prueba de confianza, pero él se había asustado tanto que comenzó a gritar: "¡Monstruo, monstruo!" y pronto toda la escuela la conoció por ése apodo… no quería que el ojiazul pensara que ella era un monstruo, entonces decidió responder:

-Yo… ¡encontré unos cerillos!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está la caja?

-Bueno, sólo encontré un cerillo…

-¿Y dónde está?

-¡Lo tiré!-concluyó ella, sonriendo algo fingidamente.

Él le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, mientras acercaba su rostro un poco al de la chica, como si tratara de leer la palabra "mentirosa" escrita en alguna parte de su rostro.

-¡¡¡KYAAA!!! ¡¡¡Un fantasma!!!-se oyó por detrás de ellos y las compañeras de Lian salieron como alma que lleva el diablo directamente de la cocina a la puerta del restaurante, ya con sus bolsas… evidentemente no volverían sino hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Fa-fa-fa-fa-fantasma?-tartamudeó cierta pelirroja, mientras la ráfaga de viento que habían provocado sus compañeras hacía tambalearse peligrosamente a la flama de la vela que finalmente… se apagó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Hyaaaa!-chilló Lian, estremeciéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡Calma, calma! Sólo se apagó la vela…

-Fantaaaaasma…-exclamó la chica, sentándose bien en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas.

El restaurante parecía un cementerio, no se oía ningún ruido, además de los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban a la chica eventualmente…

-¡Top!-se oyó desde la cocina, haciendo que cierta persona saltara del susto.

-No, no encontré ningún otro cerillo…-dijo la voz del chico, aparentemente resignado a su condición.

-Q-q-q-qué mal…-respondió la temblorosa pelirroja.

-Así no podremos ver al fantasma.-comentó irónicamente Asassin.

-Q-q-q-qué bueno…

-No es bueno, sino podemos ver a lo que nos enfrentamos, no sabremos cómo derrotarlo…

-No puede ser tan malo…

-¿En serio tienes miedo?-preguntó, aparentemente divertido el chico.

-No, para nada, sólo me gusta hacerme bolita y temblar, sarcasmo…

-¿Sabes? No puedo verte…

-¡Clang!-se oyó ésta vez, el sonido de una olla contra el piso.

-¡Kyaaaa!-gimió Lian, encendiendo de nuevo la vela.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Otra vez?

-¡PLANK!

-¡Waaaaaa!-exclamó la chica, mientras se lanzaba para abrazar al pelinegro por la cintura.

El chico no pudo decir mucho mientras era arrojado al piso, alzando la vela por encima de sí para que no se apagara.-Ouch…

-Lo… siento…-se excusó la ojiverde, sin poder moverse, evidentemente paralizada por el miedo, ocultando su ruborizado rostro en el abrigo de su acompañante.

Estando en la situación en la que estaba, al ojiazul no le quedó más que suspirar, darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica, y decir:

-Está bien…-mientras sentía el cálido contacto de ella, y se ruborizaba un poco.-No pasa nada…

Ante esas palabras, ella se armó de valor para levantar un poco su rostro y mirar hacia arriba, interceptando la mirada del ojiazul; su rostro lucía más colorado que de costumbre, y pensó que era quizás por el sorpresivo abrazo, enseguida sintió una vergüenza tremenda y se dispuso a deshacerlo rápidamente, pero algo en el muchacho, por su parte, le hizo sujetarla para mantenerse así durante unos instantes más.

-¿Eh?-se le escapó a la chica, cuando sintió la presión del brazo del chico, ruborizándose un poco más por lo que eso podía significar, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a perder el ritmo, debido a la velocidad que debía mantener.

A Asassin no se le ocurrió nada para justificar su comportamiento ya que, "mi brazo se movió solo" no sonaba lo suficientemente convincente, así que se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el bochorno en sí.

-¡Pot, pot, pot!... pot…-sonaron unas pisadas.

-¡Gyaaaaaaa!-gimieron ambos al unísono ya que, evidentemente los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas en el de la bufanda.

-Unnnngh…

-C-creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a la cocina…-sugirió el chico, tratando de incorporarse; ella asintió con el rostro oculto en el ahora arrugado suéter del muchacho.

Con la ayuda de la pelirroja fue mucho más fácil ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina.

-¿Hay alguien allí?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-¿Ah?-respondió una voz, al fondo de la cocina.

-¡Nnnngh!-gimió la chica, sujetándose al abrigo del pelinegro, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Asassin, acercándose cuidadosamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz, arrastrando consigo a Lian.

La luz de la vela alcanzó a iluminar algo blanco… una figura humana…

-Lo siento, yo… sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero…-dijo la figura, que no resultaría ser más que un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, he aquí la apariencia fantasmal, tenía una extraña cicatriz en la mejilla que lo hacía lucir ligeramente agresivo, pero su rostro era bien parecido; lucía un pantalón negro, botas, una camisa roja, y una chamarra roja y blanca, así como una espada enorme sujetada a su espalda.

Viendo al individuo y dándose obvia cuenta de que no era ningún fantasma, Lian se despegó rápidamente del bufandirojo, empujándolo a un lado.

-Ejem… bueno, ¿quién es usted y qué hace aquí?-preguntó la chica, serenándose y alisándose el uniforme.

-Pues, yo… este… me confundí de puerta, entré por la puerta trasera en lugar de la principal, pero veo que ya está cerrado, entonces… ¡volveré mañana!-respondió el peliblanco, sonriendo nerviosamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera, tropezando con una olla que había en el piso, y salió del lugar.

-Yo creo que ése fantasma estaba bien vivito…-comentó irónicamente Lian, volviendo su mirada hacia donde estaba Asassin.

Él estaba aún a cierta distancia, algo afectado por el poco delicado modo en que ella lo había rechazado, ¿es que tenía alguna especie de enfermedad?

-Ah…sí…

Entonces una sartén que estaba al borde de una de las mesas, se suicidó…

-¡Plank!

-¡Yiiiks! -reaccionó Lian, haciendo uso involuntario de sus nervios de puercoespín.- Ah… ah… yo… ahm… creo que cerraré el restaurante…-dijo, algo sonrojada.

-¿Te espero?-preguntó el chico.

-Eh… sí, gracias, sólo iré por mis cosas…

La chica se dio prisa para ir hacia los vestidores, se cambió de ropa, tomó sus nuevas posesiones, empacó su uniforme y regresó al frente del restaurante; Asassin estaba junto a la puerta, mirando hacia el exterior sin expresión alguna en el rostro, entonces ella trató de captar su atención con una mano.

Caminaron a paso lento por la calle, presas de un incómodo silencio hasta que, mirando hacia los escaparates de las diversas tiendas que había en la calle, uno capto su mirada, una joyería; en la vitrina había expuesto un hermoso collar de oro con diamantes incrustados, era realmente bello, y como casi cualquier otra cosa en una joyería, era demasiado caro… así que soltó un pequeño suspiro y se disponía a seguir caminando pero se dio cuenta de que Asassin había desaparecido de su lado, había estado junto a ella mientras observaba el dichoso accesorio, pero en cuanto dejó de mirarlo, el chico entró a la tienda y lo compró.

Inevitablemente, la envidia la embargó durante unos instantes, pero como no era algo que tuviera cabida permanente en la pequeña cajita de emociones, a la que le gustaba llamar corazón, le sonrió lo menos artificialmente que pudo, mostrándose feliz por su nueva adquisición, después de todo, ése collar no era cualquier baratija que se pudiera conseguir en un mercado del centro, y la chica pensó que, fuera lo que fuere que hiciera el chico para ganarse la vida, ganaba bastante bien.

Iba a olvidar el asunto y seguir caminando por la acera, antes de que su envidia pudiera rebotarle, pero entonces el pelinegro la llamó.

-Lian…

-¿Sí?-preguntó, volteando a ver a su interlocutor.

-¿Te gusta éste collar?-preguntó el chico, sonriendo mientras le mostraba el collar.

-Este… sí, es muy bonito… -respondió la chica, tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Me alegra…-dijo él, mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de la parte visible de su rostro.- es… para ti…

-¿Pa… pa… para mí?-no pudo evitar tartamudear por la sorpresa, mientras un tono parecido al de su cabello se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Sí… vi que te gustó y… decidí comprártelo…-explicó el ojiazul, algo nervioso.

-Gracias…-respondió con una voz casi inaudible la chica, por lo visto las emociones se le habían aglutinado en la garganta, y agachó la mirada a modo de disculpa… y como medio inútil para ocultar su sonrojo, claro.

-¿Me… dejas ponértelo?

Asintió con la cabeza y el chico se acercó a ella, sosteniendo el collar, pero sea la mala suerte o simplemente cosa del veleta destino, una de las compañeras de Lian, Mizu, estaba en la misma acera que ellos y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para pasar junto a Asassin y empujarlo con toda la sutilidad posible, ¿el resultado? Un collar tirado en el suelo a cierta distancia de donde habían caído los otros dos, él sobre ella.

Siendo la situación tan incómoda como era, ambos se sonrojaron algo más de lo que lo habían hecho en toda la tarde, mirándose nerviosos, el chico fue presa entonces de un impulso de origen desconocido, acercó su mano al cuello de su camisa y bufanda, los bajó y, cerrando los ojos, acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja, era increíble que no pudiera percibir el calor que su rostro desprendía… pero estando a un par de centímetros de los labios de la chica, reaccionó, y en un autorreflejo abrió los ojos, para captar la expresión de perplejidad que invadía su rostro.

Él se hizo a un lado, deprisa, dejando escapar una expresión nerviosa, mientras ella se incorporaba y le extendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie también, el pelinegro la tomó y aunque el tacto entre sus manos los puso algo nerviosos de nuevo, se soltaron y se quedaron mirando al lindo suelo bajo ellos, y entonces algo brilló en la acera, Asassin recogió el collar y volteó a ver a Lian, ella se acercó nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ponerle el collar, él lo hizo con un pulso algo tembloroso y ella pudo apreciar el accesorio en su cuello, sonrió para sí misma como una niña que recibe lo que le pidió a Santa Claus en la mañana de Navidad, pero los nervios le impidieron expresar por completo su gratitud y felicidad; después de eso caminaron en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio hasta llegar al Palacio, allí tampoco hablaron, sino que hicieron una reverencia a modo de despedida pero, al estar tan cerca, sus cabezas chocaron y, después de ése momento de torpeza, cada quien caminó por el pasillo que le correspondía para llegar a sus aposentos, dirigiendo una última mirada al otro antes de perderse de vista.

Cuando no le quedó la menor duda de que Asassin no podía verla u oírla, se detuvo en seco a medio pasillo, no creía poder dar ni un paso más con el rostro de semejante color, sacudió la cabeza, se dio un par de leves bofetadas pero nada, sus mejillas seguían sin querer despedirse de su nueva amiga, la señora sangre…

-¡Ush! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?-se dijo a sí misma en tono enfadado, mirándose en un espejo que había oportunamente colocado frente a ella, mirando sus mejillas, su mirada titilante, su cabello revuelto…

Cuando creyó que ya había tenido suficiente de ver esa imagen que sencillamente no era ella, corrió furiosa hacia su habitación, a punto de perderse en un par de ocasiones pero llegó al fin y al cabo; entró, cerró la puerta y dio la media vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con su reflejo, ya que el tocador estaba justo enfrente de la puerta.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, así que sencillamente se tiró en la cama y dejó que sus gritos de indignación fueran acallados por la almohada; cuando se le terminaron las energías, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, simplemente dejó que el agua caliente le regresara la mente a la realidad, le devolviera las energías perdidas y la reconfortara lo suficiente; al salir, el vapor del agua se expandió por la habitación, como un suspiro del pobre inmueble al deshacerse de las altas temperaturas.

La pelirroja se puso la pijama y se tiró a la cama de vuelta, ya no tenía ganas de gritar, ni de enfadarse, sólo sentía el sopor relajante de la ducha y los brazos de Morfeo abriéndose hacia ella, un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente su mente mientras se quedaba dormida: su batalla… la cual esperaba no fuera contra alguno de sus conocidos; de pronto sintió el peso del collar sobre su cuello, lo sujetó y… cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, las sábanas estaban algo revueltas, las aves trinaban alegremente en un bajo volumen, y el resto del castillo parecía estar en perfecto silencio, pero el sol le daba en la cara, sino hubiera sido por eso, seguro que no hubiera despertado en un buen rato, se levantó y miró al cielo, el sol ya estaba en un punto considerablemente alto, pero qué importaba, el sol podía estar donde quisiera, mientras no le molestara, así que decidió volver a acostarse pero entonces un fugaz pensamiento le hizo regresar a la realidad, ¡su batalla! Ya era muy tarde, así que saltó fuera de la cama y en menos de un minuto ya estaba lista y peinada, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación a toda velocidad, hacia la parte del palacio donde sabía estaba situado el Orbe de Batalla, una extraña luz la rodeó, tal y como cuando fue transportada hacia el palacio, y apareció en un lugar que le parecía muy poco familiar, pero también muy agradable.

Era una especie de cueva, aparentemente el interior de un volcán, pues era un área despejada del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, el piso, las paredes y el techo eran de piedra roja, mientras que alrededor del "campo" corría un extraño río de lava que crepitaba lentamente, y lanzaba piedritas de vez en cuando al espacio plano; algo muy dentro de ella le decía que esa lava le sería de utilidad.

Iba a dar un recorrido con la vista más detallado cuando, de pronto, un relámpago se dirigió hacia ella, reaccionó girándose un poco, y la electricidad pasó rozándole la mejilla derecha, mientras una voz masculina resonaba en las paredes.

-¡Volt!

-¿Hoe?-exclamó ella, buscando con la mirada a su atacante.

-Diablos, pensé que podría ganar fácilmente e ir a comer…-dijo una voz, algo lejos de ella.

Enfocó la mirada, para distinguir a su oponente, y por fin lo encontró, muy cerca de una de las esquinas del campo, era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos… un momento, ¡pero si era el mismo de la noche anterior! Su camisa de color rojo había hecho que se confundiera con la pared detrás de él, pero no volvería a perdérsele de vista, se veía casi igual que en la noche, sólo que ahora traía puestos unos guantes negros, y protectores en los brazos con pequeñas placas de metal, y no llevaba la chamarra; él la miraba con algo de curiosidad, y parecía tener demasiada confianza en sí mismo…

-Así que tú eres mi oponente… rayos, tener que golpear a una chica no estaba entre mis planes…

-Oh, no te preocupes, que ésta chica no va a recibir ni un golpe…-respondió Lian, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía.

-Me llamo Vilks, ¿y tú?

-Lian Sarageth, a tu servicio… después de la batalla, claro está…

-Espera un momento, me pareces familiar… ¡ah, ya recuerdo, eres la mesera de ayer!

-Ungh…-exclamó la pelirroja, sintiéndose algo apenada de pronto, recordando las circunstancias en que había conocido accidentalmente a su oponente.

-Bueno, yo creo que las presentaciones son demasiado largas, ¿no crees?

-¿Te parece si comenzamos, entonces?

-Por supuesto… yo y mi striker te venceremos en un parpadeo, ni te dolerá…

-Ya sospechaba yo que eras un debilucho…-dijo ella, con una mirada despectiva; esperaba conseguir una batalla limpia y directa, sin strikers, para ése entonces su corazón ya tenía un par de huelgas emocionales, y estaba segura de que tener a un pervertido cerca, no ayudaría demasiado a arreglar las cosas.

-¿Debilucho? ¿De quién me hablas?-preguntó el peliblanco, resbalándose del comentario.

-Yo no voy a utilizar a mi striker…

-¿Discutiste con él?

-Digamos que no creo necesitarlo, no pienso llamarlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario… y pensé que sería más divertido así…

-Hum… puede que tengas razón…

-Quiero decir, ¿cómo podemos decir realmente que la victoria fue nuestra, si nos ayudaron a conseguirla?

-Quieres negarle el crédito, ¿no?

-No… bueno, talvez… bueno, ¡es que no quiero verlo!-estalló la ojiverde, cansada de dar excusas.

-Lamento decirte que tus conflictos con tu striker no son asunto mío… pero creo que haré mi buena acción del día, y no utilizaré a mi ayudante tampoco…

-Será una buena pelea, lo presiento…

-Yo presiento que será una buena victoria…

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?

-Bien… ¡golpe avisa!-dijo el ojirojo, mientras con una sonrisa, corría hacia ella.- ¡Stinger!

Dijo eso y lanzó una estocada al frente, utilizando su katana, era un golpe bastante fuerte, por lo que alcanzó a notar la chica, cuando invocó su hoz y la colocó a modo de barrera entre el doble filo de la espada y su ser.

Se separaron con un salto considerable, pero Vilks fue más rápido y colocó su mano en la tierra, Lian pensó que era para frenarse del impulso, pero no, de pronto él se concentró unos instantes en el espacio entre sus dedos y dijo:

-¡Lighting storm!

Entonces varios relámpagos comenzaron a salir provenientes del suelo, a muy poca distancia de la pelirroja, aparentemente, la electricidad era el elemento del peliblanco, y lo controlaba al grado de conducirlo por la superficie que tocaba.

Un relámpago tras otro se acercaban peligrosamente a la chica, a quien no le quedó de otra más que levantarse sobre el filo de su hoz, para quedar alejada del suelo, utilizó su arma como farol, recibió el relámpago mientras ella saltaba a cierta distancia, hacia el techo…

Cayó a tierra poco después que su invocación, pero para ése momento, el peliblanco de alguna manera había logrado situarse detrás de ella, diablos, ése ataque era solo una distracción para otro más directo.

-¡Statik paralize!-dijo el muchacho, concentrando la estática en su dedo índice y la tocó en la espalda, causándole un calambre aparentemente insignificante, pero cuando la pelirroja intentó moverse, se percató de que no podía moverse para ningún lado sin ser dolorosamente atormentada por sus músculos entumidos; la espalda es la conexión entre los brazos y las piernas, cualquier tirón en alguna de las extremidades, producía una cadena dominó que le hacía recordar el calambre.

-Ja, ja, ja, seguro no te esperabas esa…-dijo Vilks, colocándose al frente de la muchacha, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, parecía estarse divirtiendo con el encuentro.

-Eso es trampa…-alcanzó a decir la chica, sin moverse demasiado, enfadada consigo misma por caer en tan sucio truco.

-No, no lo es, yo no tengo la culpa de manejar la electricidad… y de que la electricidad pueda usarse para paralizar al enemigo, ja, ja, ja.-se burló el chico, fingiendo inocencia.

Lian lo miró con irritación, y con su poder incendiario, prendió fuego a la manga derecha del chico.

-¡Ah… hey, hey!-dijo él, mientras se daba cuenta y se sacudía el hombro, desapareciendo la llama.

-Tú controlas la electricidad… pues bien, qué lástima que yo controle el fuego y estemos dentro de una cueva llena de lava…-expresó la chica, con cierto desdén, en ése torneo tendría que fingir ser mucho más fuerte de lo que era o se sentía, no tenía tiempo para mostrarse débil ante nadie, y no pensaba perder en la primera ronda.

Lenta y dolorosamente recobró el control de su cuerpo, así que, mientras el chico permanecía entretenido con las llamas danzarinas que misteriosamente volvían a surgir cada vez que las apagaba, con la mirada de la chica, invocó a su hoz y lanzó un tajo, cargado de fuego.

-¡Dash!-dijo rápidamente el ojirojo, deshaciéndose del fuego restante y esquivando por poco el ataque.- ¡Millón Stab!-dijo ésta vez, reapareciendo frente a la chica y lanzando estocadas con su espada.

La pelirroja las esquivaba con cierta dificultad, evitando algunas con ayuda de su hoz; para cuando el chico pareció querer tomarse un respiro, aprovechó para alejarse de un solo salto de su área de alcance.

-Vaya, has logrado esquivar a Rebellion… pero no he utilizado a Garou aún, puedes rendirte ahora, si quieres…-ofreció el chico, humildemente.

-Creo que paso, gracias…-respondió ella, con una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno… ¡Fang & Claw!-dijo el peliblanco, sacando su daga y formando una extraña cruz con el filo de la katana, y lanzando energía a través de la línea que formaban… era una línea constante de energía cuando se encontró con la hoz de Lian, a medio camino, pero entonces… la hoz se partió en dos, al recibir el impacto del ataque, con un extraño sonido del metal.

A la muchacha no le quedó de otra que soltar la inútil hoz, que se había separado, le tenía mucho cariño pero no podía soltarse a llorar a media batalla; saltó hacia atrás, mientras su atacante decía:

-¡Stinger!-y reemprendía su ya utilizada táctica de la estocada.

Una bola de fuego expulsada por la lava alrededor del campo se unió a su ataque, cuando formó una llama en su mano y la lanzó con un puñetazo hacia su contrincante, asestándole en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Dash!-dijo él, mientras saltaba para evitar la lluvia de llamas que comenzaban a llover sobre él, provenientes de la pelirroja.

Aún en el aire, extendió su brazo derecho y exclamó:

-¡Lighting Chains!-y seis relámpagos salieron consecuentemente de la palma de su mano, hacia Lian.

La chica, por su parte, esquivó como pudo, yendo a parar muy cerca del afluente de lava; un relámpago le dio de lleno, provocándole la sensación de mareo, de sorpresa, de impotencia, y todas aquellas sensaciones típicas del calor proveniente de la electricidad… terminó tendida en la esquina del campo, tratando de incorporarse, cuando el chico obviamente intentó dar el golpe de gracia.

-¡Howling Moon!-gritó, al caer finalmente de su prolongado salto, sobre el filo de su espada, no la encajó en la tierra, pero por la tremenda carga de electrones que llevaba, hizo saltar varias piedras del piso, retumbar las paredes y caer polvo del techo.

Sintiendo cómo temblaba a su alrededor, la pelirroja se daba casi por derrotada, pero entonces vio la lava junto a ella, y pensó rápidamente, era un demonio, podía tocar el fuego sin quemarse, ¿no habría sido entonces bombero, la mejor opción para utilizar sus habilidades y ganarse el cariño de las personas, al mismo tiempo que protegía a sus seres queridos? Bueno, era demasiado tarde para pensar en demandar a su orientador profesional; tomó la lava con sus manos y utilizó el calor agregado para reforzar sus ataques, continuó lanzando golpes mientras se levantaba del piso.

Para evitar terminar demasiado bronceado, el chico aumentó deprisa la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, diciendo:

-¡Rising Sparks!-y un gran número de chispas salieron de sus manos, interceptando la lava y haciéndola caer inofensiva, en el suelo del campo.

Se miraron detenidamente por un par de segundos, sintiendo cómo la energía les reclamaba un golpe final a ambos, el chico lucía abochornado, y ella cansada; ambos reunieron las fuerzas que les quedaban y…

-¡Thunder Falls!-resonó la voz de Vilks, detrás del eco que causó un enorme relámpago, chocando contra un gigantesco torbellino de fuego y lava, cortesía de la ojiverde.

El estruendo los dejó sordos durante unos instantes, y la fuerza del impacto casi hace a Lian caer en el río de magma, pero mantuvo el equilibrio hasta que se aclaró el ambiente, de tanto polvo que había caído del techo, y el vapor del fuego al enfrentarse átomo contra átomo con la electricidad, no podía verse prácticamente nada.

El espacio visual comenzaba a hacerse diáfano de nuevo, y la pelirroja alcanzó a ver la figura del chico, que había ido a parar a un lado del campo, tirado, tratando de incorporarse; aparentemente él no había soportado el impulso de la onda de choque, y las placas de metal de su vestimenta no habían ayudado a su resistencia al calor provocado por tanto fuego, lava y después vapor… parecía una persona que, no estando acostumbrada al agua caliente, hubiera entrado a las aguas termales.

La ojiverde lo vio a unos 50 metros, y se dejó caer, hincada en el campo, respirando agitadamente, sintiéndose presa del cansancio, y levantó la mirada para ver la condición de Vilks, pero no había logrado levantarse aún, seguía tendido en el piso; un temblor le sacudió la conciencia, la cueva había comenzado a retumbar peligrosamente, y el polvo continuaba cayendo del techo.

Una piedra del tamaño de su cabeza cayó junto a la pelirroja, haciéndola dar un salto del susto, y sin pensarlo mucho más, corrió hacia el ojirojo, y al llegar junto a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, vaya oportuno momento para desmayarse, ¡la cueva se estaba derrumbando! Como pudo, lo jaló hacia lo que parecía la entrada del lugar, y una luz los envolvió, la batalla había terminado, y el Orbe los estaba transportando de vuelta al Palacio.

Ya en la enfermería, una amable doctora los recibió, al peliblanco le dieron una blanda camilla para que descansara lo que necesitara para recuperar las energías, aparentemente el bochorno y la falta de energía eran básicamente lo que lo habían derrotado, y aunque la pelirroja sintió un ligero alivio de saber que no era ella la culpable, era inevitable, estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse por los demás… y por eso mismo trataba de no llevarse con ellos, no podía darse el lujo de entablar relaciones con las demás personas, ella había sido un arma durante casi toda su vida, una marioneta, y ahora que no lo era, controlar sus emociones era lo más difícil de todo.

A ella nada más le desinfectaron un par de heridas que, por la estática, se rehusaban a desaparecer por sí solas, y le pusieron banditas, parecía más una niña que acabara de tener un accidente en su bicicleta que alguien que acabara de tener una peligrosa batalla, en el aparente interior de un volcán.

Apenas le atendieron, salió de la enfermería, y se dirigió al trabajo, después de todo, sus cuentas no iban a pagarse solas.

Llegó al restaurante, no habían abierto, era cerca del mediodía aún, entonces dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta trasera, ésa sí estaba abierta, entró y vio a uno de los cocineros junto a una olla que estaba sobre el fuego, Johansen estaba parado junto a él, y volvió su mirada hacia Lian en cuanto ésta dio un paso dentro del local.

-¡Lian, llegas temprano!

-Es que… no tenía mucho más que hacer…-respondió la chica, pensando que no era completamente una mentira, su único verdadero trabajo allí era pelear, ya había peleado, entonces tendría que trabajar el resto del tiempo.

-Me da gusto, así te presentaré a mi hija y podrán platicar mientras yo no estoy, ella se quedará como supervisora el día de hoy.-explicó el jefe, haciendo un gesto a una persona fuera del campo visual de la pelirroja.

Una muchacha de obvios 15 años, corrió hacia ellos, tenía el cabello largo y un poco más ondulado que el de Lian, sólo que de color violeta, el fleco le caía despreocupadamente sobre la frente, tenía los ojos de color azul claro y era más alta que la ojiverde por unos 10 centímetros.

-Areali, ella es Lian, Lian, ella es mi hija, Areali.-presentó el señor.

-Mucho gusto, Areali…

-¡Mucho gusto!-dijo animadamente la hija del jefe.-Lian, presiento que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas…

-Eso espero.-respondió la mencionada, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, vayan a fraternizar a otra parte, porque yo tengo que seguir aquí trabajando.-dijo el padre de la pelivioleta.

-¡Sí, papi!-respondió Areali, jalando a Lian sorpresivamente de una mano hacia los vestidores, que aparentemente era de donde había salido cuando su padre la llamó.

Llegaron al casillero de la pelirroja y la ojiazul se sonrió a sí misma, mientras trataba de entablar conversación con su nueva amiga.

-¿Te gusta éste trabajo, Lian?

-¿Gustarme? Pues… no está mal…-respondió la pelirroja, abriendo su casillero y sacando su uniforme.

-Ya veo… mi padre me habló de ti, dice que tienes un gran carácter…

-Ayh, ¿dijo eso?

-Oh, ya lo creo, dijo que pensó que eras capaz de golpearlo sino te daba el empleo…

-¡Yo jamás haría algo así!-reclamó Lian, sonrojándose de la pena.

-¡Vaya, parece que eres más tímida de lo que parece!-comentó divertida Areali.

-No mucho…-dijo la otra, en un pequeño puchero.

-Y bueno, ¿vas a cambiarte o qué?

-Sí…

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Tienes que estar presente mientras me cambio?-entrenó la ojiverde, incómoda.

La pelivioleta salió de los vestidores aún riéndose de la timidez de su amiga; ya en soledad, pudo cambiarse de ropa tranquilamente, después de ponerse la blusa, un ligero golpecito en el pecho le recordó el collar que llevaba puesto, lo miró y decidió quitárselo, al menos durante el trabajo, ya que uno nunca sabe a qué clase de personas les está llevando la bebida, terminó de cambiarse y salió de nuevo de los vestidores, allí, esperándola, estaba Areali.

-¡Te ves muy bonita!-le dijo.

-Gra… gracias…-respondió sorprendida y algo ruborizada la pelirroja.

-Hum… y dime, Lian, ¿tienes hermanos? ¿Por dónde vives?

-Yo… ahm… soy huérfana… y no vivo por aquí, me… invitaron a un evento y estoy quedándome en el Palacio de Nexus.-respondió la chica, evitando el tema de las peleas y su trágico pasado.

-Ya veo… y, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

-Necesitaba el dinero para comprar un par de cosas…

-Y… ¿tienes novio?-preguntó inocentemente la ojiazul.

-¿No-no-no-no-no-novio…?-tartamudeó la chica.- No…

-Hum… ¿y alguien que te guste?

-Ahm… no… que yo sepa…-respondió Lian, sonrojándose.

-Vamos… ¿me vas a decir que no hay nadie que hace que tu corazón parezca que se va a salir de tu pecho, y que hace que tu cara parezca más un tomate que una cara?-picó el punto exacto la pelivioleta.

-N-n-no…-dijo la pelirroja, tratando de convencerse incluso a sí misma, sin poder evitar que la imagen del pelinegro le viniese a la mente.

Gustar, claro, ¿por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Había pensado inclusive en el término "atracción inexplicable", pero no se le había ocurrido pensar en algo más sentimental, más romántico…

-Hum… como digas…-finalizó la tortura.

Poco después llegaron las otras meseras, los platillos estuvieron listos y fue hora de abrir el restaurante, y comenzar a trabajar, pero para media tarde Areali ya había logrado sonsacarle toda la información "clasificación A" del orfanato, y la seguía a todas partes, abrazándola de vez en cuando, mientras la empleada no estuviera sirviendo a algún cliente.

Era ya de noche y casi no había clientes cuando cierta persona hizo aparición especial… de nuevo, cierto ojiazul de bufanda roja entró al restaurante y se sentó en la misma mesa de la vez anterior, tomando por sorpresa a la joven mesera; era su turno de cenar también, entonces aprovechó su descanso para sentarse junto al chico, después de un simple saludo, y llevarle su orden de múltiples platillos.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en la pelea?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Hum… -la chica tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y respondió, apenada.- Bien… gané… pero por unos momentos pensé que él ganaría…

-¿"Él"? ¿Te enfrentaste a un hombre?

-Si, ¿por?

-No, nada más… ¿estás herida?-preguntó, sin poder disimular más su preocupación, Asassin.

-Sólo un par de rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse…-dijo Lian, restándole importancia.

-¿Segura?

-Sí…

-¡Lian!-dijo una voz detrás de ella, y en menos de un parpadeo, Areali ya estaba abrazándola desde atrás.

-Areali, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te extrañé…-dijo en un pequeño puchero la aludida.

-¿Quién es ella, Lian?-preguntó el pelinegro, algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la pelivioleta.

-Es Areali… la hija del jefe… -explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es él, Lian? ¿Tu novio?-preguntó para fastidiar, la ojiazul, mirándola suspicazmente.

Ambos chicos se paralizaron al oír eso, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaban y se ponían nerviosos al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-No es mi novio, Areali…-alcanzó a decir la pelirroja, entre los nervios.

-No lo soy…-corroboró el chico, en iguales condiciones.

-Lástima…-se lamentó la pelivioleta.- Hacen tan bonita pareja…

La cena se tornó ligeramente insípida para nuestros chicos entre los comentarios inoportunos de Areali, así que extrañamente ambos decidieron al mismo tiempo hacerle una visita a los baños; la pelirroja entró y, aunque no tenía verdaderas intenciones de ir al baño, sólo quería alejarse de la hija de su jefe, cavar un agujero y meter la cabeza, de la vergüenza y los nervios de que era presa por su culpa.

Se lavó la cara, trató de quitarse un poco del rubor que cubría sus mejillas, pero era imposible, la sangre se aferraba a ellas como si el corazón no tuviera otro entretenimiento más que mandarla allí; al salir del baño se encontró de nuevo con Asassin, vaya sincronía que tenían, pero él se dirigió a la mesa, mientras ella se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo.

Las otras mesas se vaciaron, sólo una continuaba ocupada, además de la del pelinegro, y no podía quitarse la inquietud, ¿de qué rayos estarían hablando Areali y Asassin, en su ausencia? Pero su curiosidad pronto se vio mitigada, pues la ojiazul se levantó de la mesa y la alcanzó en la cocina, esperando los pedidos.

-Hola, Lian, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien, perfecto…

-Excelente… dime Lian, si Asassin no es tu novio, ¿lo será algún día, verdad?-preguntó inquisidoramente, Areali.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó la pelirroja, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se le entumían por el sonrojo.

-Digo, uno nunca sabe lo que depara el futuro, ¿verdad?

-…-la chica no sabía que responder, y dejó que el cabello le cubriera la nerviosa mirada.

-Y si él te gusta, deberías decírselo…-concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Asassin… no me gusta…-trató de decir la pelirroja, pero el sonido de sus palabras fueron increíblemente parecidas a un suspiro.

-Es más que obvio que te gusta…-dijo Areali, sonriendo pícaramente.- mira nada más tu cara, ¡y las palabras se te vuelven suspiros nada más de pensar en él!

-¡N-n-no digas tonterías!-dijo en un tono perfectamente audible la ojiverde, con el rostro de un rojo encendido.

-Lian, ya casi puedes cerrar.-le sugirió uno de los cocineros, finalizando la tortura de que era víctima la chica, quien se apresuró para ir a los vestidores, cambiarse, colocarse el collar de nuevo, y salió a la cocina, donde Areali la recibió con una revelación que le sorprendió un poco.

-Asassin ya se fue… ¡nos vemos mañana, Lian!

La chica se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del restaurante, cerró y miró hacia la calle desolada, pero un momento, había una figura no muy lejos… ¡era él! Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó por detrás, tomándole del brazo para hacer que diera media vuelta y la viera, llamándolo por su nombre; él estaba gritando algo, aparentemente furioso, pero Lian no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía, sólo le tocó oír el pilón, cuando se volteó, la miró algo enojado y le dijo:

-…y sobre todo tú, ¿no podías simplemente alejarte de mí?

Eso fue como un golpe para ella, pero quiso creer que había una explicación tras ése comentario, y preguntó algo preocupada:

-¿A… qué te refieres?

-Ahora quieres hacerte la inocente, ¿verdad?-respondió él en el mismo tono enfadado, mirándola.

-¿E-estás enojado conmigo?

-Oh, gran deducción, Sherlock…-respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-¿Hice algo malo? ¿Por qué…?

-Tu mera presencia me lastima… solo, me lastimas…-dijo él, resignándose a guardar su enfado para sí mismo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ojiazul dijo:

-Vamos al palacio…

Caminaron en un sepulcral silencio, él estaba en su mundo, y ella sólo atinaba a mirar al piso, sin notar la tristeza que invadía su expresión; llegaron al castillo, y justo antes de separarse, Lian intentó despedirse, pero un abrazo del chico la tomó por sorpresa.

-Lian… siento lo de antes, no quería decir eso… estaba enojado pero no debí desquitarme contigo…-dijo Asassin, al oído de la chica, sin romper el abrazo.

-Asassin…-se le escapó a ella, que al decir el nombre notó cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo, y trató de ocultarlo de nuevo en el abrigo del pelinegro.

-Lo lamento, perdóname…

-T-te perdono…-susurró la pelirroja, sonriendo, oculta en el abrigo, y correspondiendo al abrazo.

La calidez era tal, que la chica estaba casi segura de poder dormirse en ésa misma posición, pero era demasiado pedir; se sentía tranquila, a pesar de que su corazón amenazaba con salírsele de entre las costillas, y la sangre de sus mejillas había dejado de molestarle.

Se separaron e intercambiaron una mirada que los hizo ponerse nerviosos de nuevo, y cada quien emprendió su camino; de vuelta en su habitación, la pelirroja se tiró en la cama y, cosa extraña, no tenía ganas de gritar, ni estaba enfadada, parecía que la batalla había elegido ése momento para cobrarle la cuenta a su cuerpo, antes de dormir, tomó una ducha y se puso la pijama, mientras se peinaba antes de dormir, pensaba: ¿gustar? Así que eso era lo que pasaba, ésa era la causa de sus tormentos… ¿qué no ésa sensación estaba ligada con el… amor? Vaya, no creyó jamás poder considerarse… enamorada… no, no, definitivamente no, sólo… ignoraría el sentimiento y… podría regresar con el corazón de una sola pieza junto a Claire, con el Orbe, claro estaba.

Se acostó y se tapó con las mullidas sábanas, de nuevo el golpecito le recordó que traía puesto el collar, ése collar… ¿cuál era su significado? ¿Por qué lo usaba? Era hermoso, cierto, pero… no tendría porqué llevarlo consigo casi todo el tiempo como si fuera… un amuleto de la buena suerte, bien, talvez eso era… un collar de la buena suerte, y pensar que se lo había regalado… un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas de nuevo… bueno, quizás al día siguiente sabría mejor qué hacer con ésas emociones… a ver qué se le ocurría a Maravillante para determinar la segunda ronda… cerró los ojos, y se durmió, su corazón y mente habían trabajado tanto ése día, que le permitieron un sueño tranquilo y profundo…

La pregunta que quedaba en el aire era: ¿qué ocurriría en la siguiente ronda?

**

* * *

**

**Lian -VS- Vilks**

**1era pelea.- Razones para pelear, tu propio objetivo.**

Nos encontramos en el palacio del Nexo, mas precisamente en la sala de banquetes.

Los combates se encuentran programados para iniciar en unas cuantas horas, pero a los concursantes se les dio permiso para desayunar.

Una chica de grandes ojos color esmeralda colocaba una charola con un plato de ensalada con albahaca, un vaso de jugo y un pequeño helado de vainilla para terminar su desayuno de una manera deliciosa, al lado de su charola depósito una revista relacionada a fenómenos paranormales.

Minutos después un joven de cabello blanco, terminaba su tercer helado, después de haber devorado un gran plato de carne con frijoles, huevo, algunas verduras y alguna que otra tortilla para acompañar.

El joven miro a la chica que ya había terminado con el resto de su desayuno, o más bien a lo que estaba buscando a tientas, ya que esta tenia la vista clavada en su revista, cuando estaba a milímetros de su objetivo el chico intervino.

Oye ¿podrías regalarme tu helado de vainilla? – pregunto Vilks con una sonrisa a la joven de lentes.

Lo la-lamento pero creo que era el ul-ultimo – dijo amablemente la pequeña.

Oh vamos, regálamelo – suplico el albino.

Claro tómalo, que como era el ultimo y no he comido ninguno de esos lo tome solo para ti – dijo con sarcasmo Lian.

En serio, que linda – dijo haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica - jeje gracias pequeña, me faltaba uno de vainilla para haber probado cada sabor que tienen aquí, te dejo este de limón a cambio – dijo el chico de ojos rubí mientras dejaba el helado en la mesa de la chica y se retiraba sonriendo.

Pe… pero que cinismo si lo tomo, y aparte de todo me dijo pequeña – dijo soltando fuego por la boca hacia el techo asustando a los presentes.

¿Dónde esta? – Dijo mirando en todas direcciones – se fue – dijo frustrada mordiéndose el labio inferior – ya me las pagara – dijo sentándose y volviendo a concentrarse en su revista.

¡¡Vilks-neechan!! – Grito la pequeña Ángela – ¿conseguiste un helado para mí?

Claro pequeña conseguí otro de vainilla por que yo me había comido el anterior jeje.

Pero a mi me gusta mas el de limón – dijo la pequeña bruja haciendo pucheros.

Ohhh no se les puede dar gusto a todos, seguro que tú no querías nada Mifune.

Ya comí, gracias – dijo de manera seca el samurái.

Bueno, pues vayamos a ver lo de los combates – dijo levantando a la pequeña Ángela y sentándola en sus hombros.

¡SIIIII! – grito emocionada la pequeña.

Unas horas después todos los concursantes estaban reunidos frente al orbe, después de la explicación de Maravillante, todos se adentraron al orbe dando inicio así con la primera ronda del torneo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pronto en una caverna llena de lava un fuerte luz apareció de la nada y de ella apareció un joven de cabello blanco, justo sobre el mar de lava.

¡¿Pero que diablos?! – dijo el chico mirando bajo sus pies – maldición me voy a morir antes de haber iniciado – dijo cayendo.

Pero para su buena o mala suerte una roca cubierta de fuego salió disparada desde el mar de lava impactándolo en la espalda y lanzándolo hasta un islote de piedra solida.

Maldición – dijo tan pronto estuvo en tierra y apagando su cabello el cual se había quemado un poco.

¡Que diablos es este lugar! – grito exasperado al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, era una caverna subterránea con pequeños islas de piedra volcánica y un gran islote en el centro, todo el lugar se encuentra rodeado de lava, al parecer de vez en cuando algunas bolas de fuego salen disparas del magma hacia cualquier dirección lo cual puede ser muy peligroso.

Lo mejor será encontrar a mi oponente rápido, y acabar con esto – dijo comenzando a caminar.

Por las grietas de la tierra salía algo de humo generado por la lava, por lo cual Vilks acomodo un poco su bufanda para no respirar esos gases, cubriendo así parte de su rostro haciéndolo un poco mas difícil de reconocer.

Una grieta que se encontraba frente a el dejo salir una gran cantidad de gas, entre los vapores logro distinguir una pequeña silueta, así que rápidamente sujeto por la empuñadura pero aun sin desenfundar su pequeña espada Garou.

¿Hola? – grito la chica mientras tosía un poco y tapaba su boca para evitar los gases mientras con la otra mano intentaba dispersarlos.

Aprovechando el descuido Vilks se lanzo rápidamente contra su enemigo, logrando así darle una estocada en el abdomen.

Vilks miro a su oponente su complexión le parecía muy pequeña y fue cuando vio su cara que se sorprendió – creo que me pase – dijo al retirar la Garou del cuerpo de la joven y sosteniéndola en brazos para que no cayera - diablos es una niña pequeña.

¡¿A quien llamas pequeña?! – Le grito furiosa Lian, a lo que Vilks se sorprendió y lanzo el cuerpo de la chica por los aires, la cual con un giro acrobático logro aterrizar de pie y de manera elegante – no soy tan pequeña sabes – dijo la chica ignorando completamente su herida la cual parecía grave.

¿No te duele o que diablos? – dijo el chico mirando la herida de Lian.

Ah esto, no es algo importante – explico restándole importancia y sacudiendo un poco sus ropas – que alivio pensé que era la única que estaba aquí, creí que habías caído en la lava.

Ehh bueno casi – decía recordando el mal momento anterior en el cual casi se sumerge en la lava – oye no te salgas del tema, esa herida es casi mortal como es posible que no te duela, ¿qué carajo eres tú?

Eh… bu-bueno es que soy… soy inmortal – dijo mientras la herida se curaba rápidamente por si misma.

Debes estar bromeando, empezando y me toca pelear contra alguien que no puedo hacerle daño, jeje esto será divertido – dijo con sonrisa burlona.

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda arqueando una ceja.

Podre pelear mas tranquilo sin temor a matarte, a fin de cuentas ese golpe no iba con fuerza.

Inténtalo – dijo mas seria.

Hagámoslo – dijo enfundando su pequeña espada – y no te lo estoy diciendo en doble sentido eh, no te vayas a hacer ilusiones – con una sonrisa cínica.

Depravado, te daré tu merecido.

Rápidamente Vilks lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha que fue fácilmente evadido por Lian al inclinarse un poco a su derecha, el peliblanco lanzo una patada con su pierna izquierda la cual la chica esquivo dando un salto, pero Vilks sujeto la pierna derecha de la chica con su mano izquierda, cuando la atraía hacia el Lian le dio una patada con su pierna derecha, el logro cubrirse con su brazo derecho, pero la fuerza del ataque fue tal que lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás.

Vaya, tienes mas fuerza de la que aparentas – dijo mientras sacudía un poco su brazo derecho para desentumecerlo después del impacto.

Lian dio un gran salto con el cual parecía que volaba.

Oh maldición, ahora resulta que vuela la desgraciada – dijo mirando a su contrincante – Ken – dijo lanzando un golpe de energía el cual tomo por sorpresa a la chica y le impacto en la cara, Vilks aprovecho esto y salto lo mas que pudo para quedar a su misma altura, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe Lian reacciono sujetándolo del brazo y lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

Maldición eso dolió – dijo saliendo un poco de la tierra.

¿Te rindes? – pregunto la chica cayendo a tierra a unos cuantos metros de el.

Para nada, apenas y estoy comenzando – dijo el chico con sonrisa burlona – _Maldición esta estructura no me ayuda mucho para lo que quiero hacer_ – pensó el de ojos rubí – _ya se que hacer_ – pensó por ultimo mientras media la distancia entre el y la chica y ponía un poco de atención a su alrededor - ¡aquí voy! – grito mientras se lanzaba corriendo hacia ella.

_Un ataque frontal_ – pensó la chica mientras levantaba sus brazos para defenderse, justo cuando Vilks se acercaba hacia ella de una de las grietas frente a ella comenzó a salir gas lo cual la obligo a cerrar los ojos y toser desconcentrándola.

_Bien_ – pensó el chico atravesando el gas ya que gracias a su bufanda no lo respiraba solo fue cuestión de cerrar los ojos por unas milésimas de segundo, una vez atravesó las cortina de gas se deslizo por debajo de los pies de Lian, esta al abrir los ojos solo pudo notar como Vilks extendía su mano a poca distancia de su rostro – Electrik Chains – dijo el peli blanco al momento que 6 relámpagos salían desde su mano, dos de los cuales se impactaron en la cara de Lian mientras que los otros 4 siguieron hasta el techo de la caverna logrando derrumbar algunas rocas – Electrik Chains – repitió el chico pero esta vez juntando sus manos en una de las piernas de la chica y formando una especie de cadena de relámpagos con la cual jalo de la pierna, aun así Lian logro sujetar la bufanda del chico antes de que pasara completamente por debajo de ella, pero la bufanda se desato y Vilks logro tumbar a la pequeña inmortal justo para que una gran cantidad de piedras cayeran sobre ella.

Jeje eso la habrá daño aunque sea un poco.

De pronto las rocas se movieron y salieron volando, de entre ellas salió la pelirroja que rápidamente alcanzo una y como si se tratara de un balón la pateo hacia Vilks quien apenas y la esquivo, pero no se esperaba la segunda roca la cual lo impacta de lleno en un costado, la chica gracias a su tremenda agilidad y velocidad rápidamente alcanzo al joven y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo contra otra piedra.

Creo… que eso lo llaman carambola – dijo sonriendo mientras un delgado hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

¡Tu! – grito la chica al reconocerlo, debido a que ya no traía puesta su bufanda.

¡Yo! – se señalo a si mismo el chico – eh ¿yo que? – dijo sin entender.

Tú fuiste qu-quien se robo mi helado y que ad-además de todo me llamaste ¡niña pequeña! – grito furiosa por esto ultimo.

¿Eh? – fue lo único que pronuncio desconcertado el chico – ahhh claro ya recuerdo la niñita de los lentes, oye el helado estaba delicioso, bueno es que me lo comí por que a quien se lo llevaba no le gusto.

Si hay algo que odio es a la gente hipócrita, y además tengo ya casi 16 años así que no soy una niñita – dijo sacando la lengua.

No se de donde carajos vengas tu, pero de donde yo vengo aun eres una mocosa, y esa actitud no te ayuda – dijo restándole importancia.

¡No me digas así!, y ahora que recuerdo me dejaste con algo de hambrea si que me serviré yo misma si no te incomoda – dijo con mirada algo extraña y aterradora.

¿A que te refie… - antes de terminar la oración la chica ya lo sujetaba de los hombros y clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello - ¡Ahhhhhh maldición! Raising Sparks – dijo y una gran cantidad de chispas salieron de su cuerpo electrocutando un poco y alejando a la pequeña - ¡Ahora si me dices que carajos eres tu, ¿una sanguijuela o un vampiro, o que carajos?! – decía sujetándose el cuello aunque no le había tomado mas que un par de gotas de sangre era algo doloroso.

Adivinaste… bueno este… soy una vampiro – dijo mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca lamiéndola.

Jajaja, que jodida suerte la mía – dijo con sonrisa irónica.

Ríndete por favor, no me gusta pelear.

Por la mueca de gusto que tienes tras probar mi sangre créeme que lo dudo, y aun así no me doy por vencido, soy demasiado terco para eso.

E-esta bien pero yo te lo advertí, además t-tengo ventaja sobre ti en este lugar.

¿A que te refieres?

A-a lo q-que he visto tus pod-deres se basan en la electricidad cierto – Vilks solo asintió con su cabeza – pues yo puedo usar la piroquinesis.

Lo que me hayas dicho lo serás tú.

¡N-no es insulto!, ¿sabes lo que es la telequinesis?

¿Eh, son los sujetos que salen en la tele o los que la programan?

¡Na-nada que ver con eso!, mira para exp-plicarlo mas fácil pu-puedo controlar el fue-fuego – dijo algo apenada pero a la vez con un toque de soberbia.

Oh diablos – dijo Vilks mirando a su alrededor – entonces estoy pero bien jodido.

Por eso te lo advierto ríndete – le dijo casi en suplica.

Aun así seguiré – dijo desapareciendo de su vista justo para verlo a lado suyo, la chica salto a un lado para evadir cualquier posible ataque – vamos no te asustes, solo quería lo que es mío – dijo señalando su bufanda ya en la mano de su dueño, la vampira miro sorprendida ya que no se había percatado del momento en que se la quito – muy bien sigamos – dijo atándose su bufanda nuevamente.

¿Y desde cuando puede un vampiro controlar el fuego?

No lo se, so-solo puedo hacerlo.

Genial un maldito fenómeno, aunque yo también soy uno jeje, pero bien dicen Aquel los hace y ellos se juntan – dijo desenfundando su pequeña espada.

De pronto desapareció el chico, Lian se quedo parada y brinco hacia arriba justo cundo Vilks se había barrido para tumbarla.

¡A donde y sin permiso! – Grito sujetándola de su pierna con su mano derecha y azotándola contra el suelo, una vez acostada contra el suelo salto sobre ella para atravesar su corazón con la Garou – muy bien niña vampiro no será una estaca pero igual y con suerte te derroto.

Si vamos a usar armas yo también usare la mía – dijo colocando sus manos frente a ella como si sostuviera algo, de pronto se creo una gran llamarada de la cual salió una hoz, con la cual detuvo la estocada hacia su corazón y lanzo a Vilks hacia atrás.

Vaya esa cosa se ve interesante.

N-no creo que e-eso funcione en mi – dijo con algo de pena.

Ya veremos – dijo blandiendo su otra espada Rebellion – primero un clásico – dijo corriendo hacia ella para luego saltar – que use esto no quiere decir que sea un creyente – dijo formando con ambas espadas una cruz.

Lian rápidamente se persino al ver tal signo, mientras que el albino cayo de bruces al suelo.

¡¿Cómo carajos te persinas?!

Mira pones tu mano aquí y luego la cambias a estos lugares en este orden – dijo con simplicidad y algo de sarcasmo.

¡A eso no me refiero y lo sabes, no se supone que le temen a las cruces!

De hecho vivo en un convento así que no me molesta.

¡¿Pero que diablos?! ahora solo falta que me digas que vas a misa los domingos.

En ocasiones muy pocas, hasta la limosna ayudo a juntar.

¿A donde carajos va el mundo? – dijo dándose un golpe en la frente, la chica aprovecho esto y le dio un golpe en la cara con el mango de su hoz, y aprovechando le dio también una patada.

Maldición, aquí no hay luz solar y no tengo cebollas aparte de que no me gustan – dijo el chico levantándose algo desilusionado – será a la forma antigua – dijo volviendo a guardar a Rebellion y corrió rápidamente hacia ella, que lo esperaba con su hoz lista para decapitarlo – cuidado atrás.

Acaso crees que caeré con ese viejo truco – dijo, pero el chico la tomo del cuello de la camisa y la quito del camino de una bola de fuego que iba a impactarla por la espalda.

Mu-muchas gracias – dijo sorprendida.

No deberías dármelas – dijo aun sosteniéndola por el cuello.

¿Por qué?

Por esto – dijo y la azoto contra una piedra cubierta de fuego que se iba a impactar contra el, aprovecho que la chica soltó un poco el agarre de su hoz, y el la tomo sujetando el arma y dándole una patada a la vampiresa para lanzarla a unos metros y hacer que soltara definitivamente su arma.

La chica se recobro con un poco de dificultad – creí que me habías ayudado.

Nunca has salido de ese convento cierto, no conoces el mundo real, es decir como dejarían que un vampiro anduviera por las calles, creo que no lo harían – dijo levantando los hombros.

Como puedes decir eso – dijo la chica pensando en cuando la separaron del resto de las pequeñas niñas del convento para recluirla en un lugar apartado -¿Cómo puedes tu saber eso?

Es simple, el ser humano intenta evitar las amenazas, aunque el sea la mayor de todas, y además lo que no puede controlar debe o desaparecer o mantenerse escondido, ¿te suena a algo? – dijo mientras jugaba con la hoz.

De pronto una de las grietas comenzó a lanzar gas.

Me gustaría hablar contigo.

¿Sobre que? – respondió el peli blanco tan pronto se disipo el gas.

Quisiera saber una cosa – dijo la chica.

Si a esas vamos yo quiero saber muchas cosas – dijo Vilks.

No seas descortés – dijo ofendida la joven – solo quiero saber ¿para que usaras el orbe?

¿Y eso para que?, son asunto míos, pero te lo diré si tu contestas a eso primero.

Pero yo pregunte primero.

Pero por modales las mujeres primero – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Esta bien – no muy convencida - lo quiero para ayudar a una amiga muy ehhh… cercana a mí y por su deseo de proteger a las personas – dijo decidida la pelirroja.

Jajaja, ¿es enserio?

No veo que es lo gracioso – dijo indignada.

Que estas siendo utilizada para seguir los ideales de otro – dijo de manera mas tranquila.

¿Cómo te atreves?, es un ideal puro y santo – le grito molesta, mientras algunos vapores salían de entre las grietas, y recordaba a ese policía.

Si pero… ¿es el tuyo? – dijo mirándola mas directamente a los ojos, poniéndola un poco mas nerviosa.

He decidido tomarlo como el mío – dijo decidida.

Eres una herramienta, pero esta bien – dijo alejándose un poco de ella.

¡Ahora contesta tú! – le grito la chica.

Primero te daré una lección sobre el mundo real – dijo sujetando con mas fuerza la hoz.

Hay algo que no sabes de mi hoz – dijo con una sonrisa – solo yo puedo blandirla al resto de las personas que la usen sin mi consentimiento – en eso a las manos de Vilks comenzó a salirles humo – supongo que ya te diste cuenta.

Ah te refieres a esto, no hay tanto problema sabes – dijo restándole importancia – tengo protección en las manos por lo mismo no me quema tan fácil como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

El albino se lanzo corriendo contra la chica intentando darle un corte en los pies. Pero esta dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás evadiendo el corte, sin embargo Vilks giro la hoz por su espalda y la tumbo con el mango del arma, una vez en el suelo la chica el albino la golpeo con su talón derecho en el vientre haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre, después de eso puso un pie sobre ella y avanzo como si fuera un escalón, ya del otro lado de la chica le dio un golpe en la cara con el mango de la hoz, acto seguido blandiendo la hoz le encajo la punta del arma en el abdomen, de pronto comenzó a correr arrastrando el cuerpo de la inmortal hasta llegar a una gran piedra y azotarla contra esta y justo después vio como salía una piedra cubierta de fuego desde la lava así que corrió hasta ella arrastrando el cuerpo de la chica de nuevo hasta que llego a donde caería la roca y levanto el cuerpo de Lian azotándolo contra la piedra, en ese momento retiro la punta de la hoz del cuerpo para ahora situarla en su cuello y jalarla hasta la tierra.

¡Kyaa! – grito la chica al sentir todo el dolor en el cuerpo.

Bueno tal parece que ya te saque la sangre que me habías robado, mas unos intereses jeje – dijo viendo el cuerpo de la chica – vamos se que eso no te derroto – dijo acercándose a la inmortal.

Aparece, Kazuma – dijo la chica aun en el suelo y el striker apareció ante Vilks lanzando varias cuchillas de aire, las cuales cortaron al albino que no se esperaba esto y lo hicieron retroceder.

Vamos recupérate pronto – decía el castaño a la de ojos esmeralda – aun debes pagarme – dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Yo no te debo na-nada, esto lo ibas a hacer gra-gratis – dijo levantándose, pero su mirada era diferente así como el color de sus ojos que pasaron de ser esmeralda a un color rojizo como los de Vilks.

Bien sigamos así, ¿no serás pariente mío? – Dijo al ver los ojos de la vampiresa, los cuales eran color rojo sangre – vaya al fin se ve que pelearas enserio.

La pelirroja solo levanto su mano y so hoz apareció en ella y sus heridas se curaban.

Bien eso si no me lo esperaba, pero así es mejor – dijo desenfundando sus dos espadas el albino.

Ahora peleare enserio.

No esperaba menos enana – dijo con sorna.

Mifune aparece – dijo el de ojos rubí y el samurái apareció ante el, pero no hizo ningún movimiento – oye que te pasa, atácala.

No lo hare.

¿Peor por que?

No levantare mi espada contra un niño.

¡Yo no soy una niña! – grito Lian a unos cuantos metros.

Ya la oíste – dijo señalando a la chica.

Lo lamento pero no – sentencio mientras se desvanecía.

Oh maldición – desperdicie esta cosa.

De pronto la chica había desaparecido de la vista de Vilks, y lo que apareció frente a el fue la filosa hoja de la hoz aproximándose a su cuerpo, pero fue detenida por las espadas del albino, sin embargo la fuerza era tal que movió unos centímetros al chico

La chica salto por encima de la cabeza del albino.

Volt – dijo el albino lanzando una chispa hacia arriba, peor fue fácilmente evadida hasta que pego en el parte superior de la caverna causando otro derrumbe del cual ambos escaparon, mientras escapaban del derrumbe Lian lanzo varias bolas de fuego desde sus manos las cuales eran difíciles de evadir.

La inmortal decidió dar un corte con su hoz pero el golpe fue detenido sin embargo sirvió para que una de las piedras cayera sobre Vilks.

La chica saco al peliblanco de los escombros, y le dio un golpe con el mango de su hoz, después le dio varios cortes de los cuales Vilks pudo evitar que fueran profundos o en partes vitales sin embargo por alguna extraña razón le ardían mucho.

Lian comenzó a girar su hoz frente a Vilks a una velocidad sorpréndete de pronto un remolino de fuego salió de la hoz hacia el albino, quien a duras penas lo evadió pero su hombro derecho comenzó a incendiarse, por lo cual comenzó a correr como loco y rodar por el piso intentando apagarlo.

Vamos es solo un poco de fuego – dijo con burla la pequeña.

Mi ideal – dijo el chico una vez apago el fuego de su hombro.

¿A que te refieres?

Mi ideal, la razón por la que quiero el orbe, es vivir cómodo, sin problemas y con la gente que aprecio, esas son las únicas personas que protegeré – dijo sujetando con fuerza sus espadas.

Eso es muy egoísta, como puedes proteger a unos y no a todos – dijo la chica preparada para vencerlo – dejaras que mucha gente muera por tu pereza o egoísmo.

A fin de cuentas es lo que tú estas haciendo ahora mismo, para proteger a cientos estas dispuesta a herir a algunos – dijo desconcertando a la chica – además si consigues el orbe lastimaras a más personas.

¿A quienes, si es que se puede saber? – pero el chico se lanzo rápidamente contra ella que se cubrió con su hoz.

A quienes intenten quitártelo claro esta, la gente es muy codiciosa yo también lo soy si tienes algo que puede mejorar la vida de alguien intentaran quitártelo, es lo mismo con el dinero – dijo aprovechando las dudas de la chica para lanzarla lejos.

¡Entonces pediré que no haya mas codicia en el mundo! – grito como respuesta mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Y así controlar su libre albedrio, los volverás títeres de tu voluntad, como sea que lo veas el hecho de salvar el mundo con un poder superior es una paradoja sin sentido, a fin de cuentas no se puede – dijo evadiendo las bolas de fuego – Volt – dijo y lanzo una chispa que exploto justo frente a la ahora chica de ojos rojos.

No me importa lo que digas se que podre hacerlo, con El Señor como mi testigo y apoyo se que podre hacerlo – dijo realizando una corte horizontal con su hoz de la cual salió una gran llamarada.

Oh por favor, y además el, olvídalo niña no creo que tengas mucha suerte con eso, por eso mismo – dijo intentando contener el ataque con sus espadas, pero no lo logro y salió uno metros hacia atrás – debo vencerte ahora mismo, pese a que no me gusta mucho pelear con mujeres a menos que no haya otra opción, procurare contenerme.

Vilks corría hacia ella, mientras Lian se concentraba y hacia que del suelo brotaran geiseres de lava los cuales esquivaba el albino, al llegar frente a Lian esta comenzó a generar un nuevo remolino de fuego.

Esta vez no piro maníaca y justo cando el remolino salió – Millón Stabs – dijo mientras que con Rebellion daba una gran cantidad de golpes logrando así apagar las flamas debido a que la velocidad de los golpes creaba un vacio de aire, así consiguió también detener el movimiento giratorio de la hoz de la chica y dándole varios cortes en su cuerpo, hasta que el ultimo golpe la mando a volar a la inmortal, justo cuando estaba en los cielos – esta cruz si te va a afectar, Fang & Claw – dijo realizando un ataque utilizando a Rebellion y Garou, lanzando una onda de energía de manera horizontal con Rebellion seguida de una onda de energía de manera vertical lanzada con Garou, formando lo que parecía una cruz, pero la chica logro evitar la mayor parte del ataque recibiendo solo un corte en el brazo, mientras el resto de la energía impactaba en el techo del lugar.

Esto no ha acabado – dijo saltando, pero la chica le lanzo varias bolas de fuego, el albino sujeto el brazo de Lian e hizo que disparara hacia el techo de la caverna – Dash – dijo y desapareció de la vista justo para aparecer a espaldas de la chica y atrapándola por la espalda – Statik Paralize – dijo concentrando electricidad en un dedo y tocando la cabeza de la chica deteniendo así sus funciones motoras, se acomodo de manera que la chica quedara de frente al suelo luego de una pata la aventó hacia la tierra – Volt – y lanzo un chispa de energía la cual exploto haciendo el cráter en que se encontraba la inmortal aun mas grande – Howling Moon – dijo dejándose caer desde lo alto con su espada en posición horizontal sobre Lian la cual aun no recuperaba el conocimiento, al caer el impacto fue sorprendente haciendo la zona en la cual se encontraba Lian muy inestable, el albino salto hacia atrás – Ken – dijo lanzando una gran cantidad de golpes de energía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su rival, haciendo que al final el suelo cediera y la chica se hundiera en la lava.

Vaya eso fue cruel pero no hay otra manera de acabar con una inmortal – dijo el chico suspirando , de pronto el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y de la misma parte donde había caído ahora emergía la chica con la ropa algo quemada – Debiste quedarte ahí abajo.

Olvidas que controlo el fuego, eso no me dañara, pero es hora de acabar con esto – dijo seria mientras acercaba su hoz a su mano.

Sea lo que sea que pretendas no te dejare mocosa, Electrik Chains – dijo y los relámpagos salieron disparados rumbo a la pelirroja.

Kazuma aparece – el striker rápidamente apareció – crea una barrera frente a mi por favor – pidió la chica y en el acto los relámpagos fueron detenidos por el simple viento.

Ah que carajo – dijo el chico frustrado mientras veía como la vampiresa se cortaba su mano y comenzaba a sangrar, y con esa misma sangre bañaba la hoja de su hoz.

Shin no Tane (Semilla de Muerte) – dijo la chica cuando desapareció el striker y por lo tanto la barrera – este es tu fin, este veneno te matara al contacto.

Primero golpéame cariño – dijo con burla, la chica rápidamente lo alcanzo – no me jodas – dijo sorprendido el chico – Dash – y se movió rápidamente, aunque la chica lo ubico y rápidamente fue tras el.

Vilks seguía huyendo peor una roca de fuego cayo frente a el impidiéndole el paso, justo en ese momento Lian dio el golpe final.

De pronto una de las grietas dejo salir su gas justo cuando se dio el golpe.

Parece que has perdido – dijo la chica.

Ponte de nuevo tus lentes princesita, que esto aun no termina, dijo el albino sujetando la hoja de la hoz con su mano.

¡¿Pero como no te ha afectado?! – pregunto intrigada la chica.

Soy inmune a cualquier veneno – dijo con una sonrisa y dejando perpleja a la chica – es broma, lo que pasa es que tu ataque solo funciona si me corta cierto, pues como tengo una placa de metal en las manos para poder evadir este tipo de situaciones con armas de filo, pues no me ha cortado jeje, así que tu ataque es ineficaz.

Eso crees - dijo la chica dando un salto hacia atrás – te diré que un veneno, también puede volverse un gas – dijo calentando la hoja de su hoz – ahora muere – dijo realizando un corte horizontal y esparciendo así el venenoso gas.

Rising Sparks – dijo cubriendo su cuerpo con chispas – esto destruirá poco a poco las partículas venenosas en el aire que me rodea pero para acelerar el proceso y no morir esperando, Millón Stabs – dijo y lanzo un gran numero de estocadas dispersando mas el aire.

Esto aun no ha acabado aun me queda suficiente veneno en la hoja como para matarte – dijo retrocediendo la chica.

Rising Sparks – dijo mientras las chispas volvía a cubrir su cuerpo y enfundaba su Garou – Stinger – dijo lanzándose a gran velocidad con la espada por delante hacia la chica – Dash – dijo aumentando la velocidad.

Lian se inclino hacia su derecha evadiendo gran parte del ataque y solo recibiendo un corte en su costado – te tengo – dijo intentando dar el corte pero la hoz fue detenida al posarse la mano de Vilks sobre la suya y ejerciendo fuerza para que no continuara el ataque.

Rising Sparks – y de pronto la chica fue electrocutada desde de propia arma, obligándola a soltarla, Vilks soltó a Rebellion dejando libre su mano derecha – Electrik Strike – dijo y su puño se cubrió con electricidad, sujeto a Lian del vientre y la lanzo por los aires – Electrik Strike y su pie fue el que se cubrió de electricidad esta vez y salto para darle una patada a la chica.

Parece que mis cálculos salieron bien – dijo mirando a la parte superior de la caverna donde ahora había un gran hueco por el que entraba algo de luz – no creo que eso afecte a esta copia barata de vampiro, así que – dijo mirándola con burla – Thunders Falls - y un gran rayo cayo sobre la chica que estaba justo debajo del gran hueco, electrocutándola y haciéndola precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Antes de que cayera Vilks se apresuro y la sujeto en el aire.

Vaya que fue una buena pelea – dijo mirando el rostro de la chica la cual estaba inconsciente – que no proteja a los demás tampoco me vuelve un asesino, a menos que no tenga otra opción – dijo con una triste sonrisa – creo que para curarte deberé sacrificarme un poco – dijo realizándose una cortada en la muñeca y dándole a tomar la sangre a l a chica, la cual bebió un poco y después comenzó a escupir – oye que no esta tan mala, no estoy enfermo de nada.

Que… que paso – dijo la chica abriendo de nuevo sus ojos esmeraldas.

¿Por qué escupes mi sangre?, ¿Que no la ocupas para vivir?

No tanto como otros vampiros supongo, solo déjame descansar y todo estará bien, tal vez una ensalada me repondrá.

Jajá una vampiro vegetariana, y solo falta que te guste la cebolla, pequeña fea.

¡No me llames pequeña y no soy fea!

Sabes que no eres fea al contrario estas muy bonita jeje – comentario que hizo sonrojar a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos, de la nada un pequeño se abrió del cual salió una sartén que golpeo a Vilks en la cabeza.

¡Ahuuuu! – decía sujetándose la cabeza por el golpe – maldición Lyan ¿ahora que hice? – gritaba a la nada el chico.

Perdón pero como sabes mi nombre, con todo esto ni siquiera tuvimos los modales para presentarnos.

¿Eh?... ¿te llamas Lyan? – pregunto señalándola.

Casi, casi nomas por una letra – dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa – ehh… ya pu-puedes sol-soltarme.

¿Eh? A si claro – dijo dejándola caer.

Tampoco me refería así grandísimo tonto – dijo molesta la chica sobándose el trasero.

Jeje perdón – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Supongo que he perdido – dijo la chica cabizbaja.

Oh vamos ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

¡Que la persona que más aprecio muera! – dijo casi al borde del llanto.

Si tanto te importa te dejare usar es cosa orbe para que le sanes – dijo comenzando a caminar el chico.

¿E-enserio? – pregunto asombrada la chica.

Pues claro me gusta bromear pero ya me canse por hoy, solo úsalo para eso y no para tu tontería de salvar al mundo, que de eso se encargue toda la gente sin poderes.

P-pero.

Ya te dije lo que pasaría, anda así déjalo ahora vámonos – dijo y una luz los envolvió regresándolos al palacio del Nexus.

Buena pelea, tienes mas corazón del que aparentas – dijo Mifune.

Si, si gracias por la ayuda.

Ya te dije que no lastimare a ningún niño.

¡Que no soy niña!

Vaya esa enana tiene las orejas de un demonio.

¡No soy enana!

Como sea, esta bien Mifune, solo espero y los otros no sean de su misma edad o no me servirás para nada.

Te parece para defensa.

Buena opción, ¿que te pareció la pelea Ángela-chan?

Blahhh – fue lo que hizo el gorro de la pequeña bruja lamiéndole la cara al albino.

Eso fue repugnante – dijo intentando quitarse toda la saliva de la cara – ¡no vaya s a morder a un sidoso por que te nos enfermas entendido! – le dijo con burla el chico a la pequeña vampiresa - muy bien quien sigue.

Primero vamos a curarte Vilks-neechan – dijo la pequeña niña del sombrero de camaleón.

No creo necesitaaa... – se desmayo pero fue atrapado por Mifune.

Vamos a la enfermería, esta más cansado de lo que aparenta.

¡SIII!

Y así termina la primera pelea


	5. Kaiser vs Shel

**Kaiser vs Shel**

Inteligencia contra improvisación

(En uno de los tantos zócalos de la propiedad de Maravillante en donde se habían reunido los múltiples gladiadores para su magno evento observaban con cuidado la tabla de combates eh incluso trataban de enfocr con la mirada al que seria su adversario mas uno de los concursantes sin mas había abandonado la sala en el momento en que se anuncio su oponente…el espectro con apariencia de hechicero junto con su acompañante la pequeña pelirroja con traje gótico de cuero oscuro que apenas y le cubría su blanquecina piel cruzaban los plateados pilares que adornaban el castillo del nexo siguiendo a una bella señorita Azuka con la blusa rosa y la falda corta de color blanco que correspondía su cabello rubio la cual por ordenes de Maravillante los guiaría al portal donde seria enviados a su batalla, Káiser Tlaves junto con su striker demon lord Etna caminaban ( bueno exceptuando el primero por obvias razones) tras pasar los pisos de finos azulejos y decoraciones káiser solo observa silencioso su trayecto mientras que Etna ya aburrida tarta de iniciar una conversación)

Etna- entonces… ¿ya estas listo para pelear eh demon lord kaiser?

Káiser- desde luego

Etna- abandonaste la sala con solo ver el nombre de tu contrincante… ¿acaso temías que te reconociese?

Káiser- no creo deberle nada a ella además solamente debo de conocer primero el escenario antes de iniciar la lucha para ver que cosas me son satisfactorias o perjudiciales…

Etna-más bien era… para no pagar la apuesta que perdiste con la niña rara

Káiser- eh yo la gane… le dije que si se balanceaba 15 veces de esa bola de disco gigante sin caerse le daría un dulce del mismo tamaño y se callo con todo y bola a las 14 veces…

Etna- si claro… y ¿tienes un plan para la pelea?

Káiser- todo depende del terreno y del oponente etna

Etna- vamos no seria mas fácil simplemente llegar y calvarle tus garras en el corazón (dije la pequeña dirigiéndose a el con un tono de burla) ¿o no se le ocurrió?

Káiser- (sin inmutarse por ese comentario solo se acomoda el sombrero y le dice con un tono de desilusión) podría ser… pero que sucedería si es un espíritu como yo o en su defecto un ser sin corazón amiga no seria de mucha utilidad el hacer eso

Etna- (al oírle se pone a reflexionar por unos segundos…) bueno nunca me ha tocado pelear contra alguien así

Káiser- bueno te diré una cosa pequeña…. (Observando como esta le mira con ingenuidad) Hay ciertos consejos que uno de be tener en cuenta antes de luchar

Etna- y dime esos consejos son de un libro o experiencia personal

Kaiser- de experiencia pequeña…

Azuka - bien llegamos al orbe (mostrándole una esfera luminosa levitando en medio de una sala decorada con estatuas de dioses del olimpo cosa que kai visualiza con algo de resentimiento…) solo tóquenlo y serán enviados a la zona correspondiente para ustedes…"el cenote"

Etna- esperaba algo un poco más impresionante

Káiser- ¿algo como que esperabas etna?

Etna- bueno algo mas fino como un crucero de 5 días con todo incluido (dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Kaiser y a la guía asignada) o de perdida un carruaje tirado por dragones

Káiser- no debí preguntarte

Azuka - lo lamento pero maravillante-sama dispuso que sea así para que no duren mucho las batallas

Etna- bueno no puedo quejarme por la hospitalidad en la cena de ayer

Káiser- si el vino fue de buen año eh de admitirlo… bien señorita solo es tocarle cierto

Azuka -Así es señor

Káiser- y no me dará acaso un beso de buena suerte

Azuka-¿disculpe? (mirándolo con duda)

Etna- vaya si que salio listo verdad espectro

Azuka -Lamento decirle que estoy comprometida (mostrándole una picara sonrisa) además no podría aunque quisiera por las normas de maravillante impuso

Káiser- bueno es una lastima pero… eso me da un motivo para destrozar a quien me toque

Etna- que puedo decir disfrutare de ver esta pelea

Káiser- paciencia pequeña tengo mi propia manera de luchar según la ocacion y mi rival…

Etna- bien pero espero no tarde mucho que quiero comer una sopa de alas de murciélago con anclas de rana

Kaiser- ¿anclas de rana eh?…. yo preferiría un buen vino

(Tocan ambos el orbe y son cubiertos en una luz blanquecina la cual tras desaparecer hace visible una extraña plataforma de color blanquecino en medio de un fétido lago de aguas verduscas con niebla sobre de ella de no mucha altura… Etna y Kaiser ven alrededor de ellos una copula de roca que a duras penas dejaba entrar algunos rayos solares iluminando partes de un Cerezo seco a un lado de la plataforma que por cierto solo poseía un único puente del mismo material que la plataforma que unía el humedecido suelo de roca con esta… la cueva solo poseía una única entrada con escaleras metálicas ya oxidadas por el tiempo y parecía estar debajo de la tierra por las enormes estalagmitas que colgaban del techo por el agua filtrada que caía en pequeños chorros alrededor de esta plataforma y en si el lugar tenia un olor fétido cosa que etna de inmediato noto)

Etna- ¿a que diablos huele?… esto es mucho peor que los calzoncillos de laharl

Káiser- el agua esta estancada es obvio que apeste además… (Sus plateadas garras realizan un pequeño corte sobre la plataforma y observa con cuidado los residuos en sus garras) cal… es algo inusual pero bueno…(observa a su alrededor detalladamente y visualiza desde el modesto lago que rodeaba la plataforma cubierto incluso por musgo acuático en algunas partes hasta las enormes estalagmitas que amenazaban con caer sobre de ellos…) es un terreno perfecto para mi…(observa las enormes estalagmitas que amenazan con caer y de las cuales gotas de agua cristalinas caían junto a unas pequeñas rocas y algunos murciélagos parloteando por allí) ¿dijiste que querías sopa de murciélagos y ranas verdad?

Etna- si pero este olor me quito el apetito

Káiser.- bien mas aun así creo que seria bueno hacértela además sirve que esperamos a nuestro oponente, es eso o apreciar este bello lugar

Etna- oye como que no tiene un gusto muy refinado que digamos

Káiser- me refiero a que el escenario me es muy favorable niña pero aun así…

Etna- ¿aun así que?

Káiser- (elevando sus garras de una manera modesta hacia etna) chica creo que es hora de darte algunas lecciones sobre peleas por tu vida

Etna- vaya que interesante… bien espero no me decepcione la lección…

(unos minutos después de esto afuera de esta cópula de roca subterránea una luz brillante cubre por unos momentos el suelo y de ella surge una castaña con gafas cuadradas de estatura rodando los 1.60 cm y robusta, usando unos pantalones tipo jeans de mezclilla con una blusa verde con tacones oscuros y un maletin en su costado seguida de un perro chihuahueño color miel y un sujeto de ropas verdes con un extraño corte en forma de hongo usando un chaleco mas claro y de edad mucho mas avanzada que ella)

¿?- así que aquí será donde demostraremos nuestra llama de la juventud verdad Shel (refiriéndose a la joven castaña la cual con una picara sonrisa le asiste) demostrémosle a ese tal káiser lo que podemos hacer

Shel- así es gai nosotros le haremos ver como somos cabrones verdad pánfilo

¿?- (el pequeño chihuahua con una gran actitud combativa se posa en cuatro patas y empieza a gruñir) grrrrrrr…

Shel- bien ahora solo debemos de buscarles

Panfilo- wof…

Shel- no importa quien sea mientras posea mi ingenio la victoria es nuestra

(En eso escuchan un extraño sonido a lo lejos como de cortes en el viento resonando con fuerza como por un eco)

Gai- ¿que fue eso?

Shel- solo debemos averiguarlo gai…

(Tras unos metros visualizan un orificio en el suelo desde el cual observan una extraña plataforma en el suelo donde una chica pelirroja trata con una enorme lanza de perforar a lo que parece ser un hechicero con unas largas garras en sus manos cubiertos de una extraña niebla)

Gai- deben ser ellos shel

Shel- vaya vaya así que entre ellos pelean si que no tienen mucho trabajo de equipo

Gai- es que no conocen el poder de la juventud y el del trabajo duro shel

Shel- lo se gai…

Gai- ¿quieres que agrande el agujero un poco shel para entrar?

Pánfilo- wof wof…

Shel- que sucede pánfilo (observa que el perro se encontraba varios metros mas adelante ladrándoles para que observaran una entrada con escaleras oxidadas) encontraste la entrada chiquitín

Gai- vaya no será tan emocionante pero bueno

Shel- espera gai… tu quédate aquí y cuando creas necesario me apoyaras

Gai- eh pero el debe estar esperando a dos individuos las reglas fueron claras un luchador y un striker

Shel- asi es… pero el no sabe cual es mi verdadero striker… ¿o si pánfilo?

Panfilo- wof…grrrr

Gai- vaya la llama de la juventud demuestra un gran brillo en ti shel (con lagrimas en los ojos y viéndole con devoción) no esperaba menos de ti o de lee si estuviera aquí

Shel- es puro ingenio que poseo gai, bien tu espera aquí hasta que lo veas conveniente

Gai- bien buena suerte (haciéndole una pose con una sonrisa) estaré allí cuando lo necesites

(shel tras devolverle la sonrisa baja la escalera metálica haciendo que los chillidos de esta resuenen por el eco de la copula…tras cada paso que resuena pequeños pedazos de roca caen desde las rocas en el techo mientras un inusual frio recorre su piel haciendo que tiemble por la emoción y el frio de la batalla que se aproximaba y con ello los dos peleadores en la plataforma se detienen los cuales por una espesa niebla que los cubre casi totalmente la plataforma mas con un movimiento del hechicero esta cae hasta la altura del pecho revelando a etna y káiser con una simple mirada sobre la visitante)

Kaiser- así que… ¿tu eres shel…mi oponente?

Shel- asi es y vengo a demostrarte lo chingona que soy maguito sonrics

Etna- vaya si que es animada la chica… pero y tu striker pequeña

Shel- acaso no lo ves o que niñita esta a mi lado

Etna-… (Mostrando sorpresa) ¿Es invisible?

Kaiser- creo que hay algo que se mueve entre sus piernas… (Señalando con sus garras en esa dirección) o ¿había animales por aquí?

Shel- asi es… el mas poderoso de los caninos en todo México, el mundo y demás sitios… el mas feroz perro que ah existido y que incluso a derrotado a los perros ninja de hatake kakashi el mas cabron de cabrones el poderoso… ¡pánfilo!

(El perro se dirige hacia la plataforma y en el momento que cruza el puente el cual no tenía niebla que lo cubra resalta en todo su esplendor el bravo chihuahua color miel)

Panfilo- wof wof…grrr.

Etna-(con incredulidad en su expresión al observar al perro ladrarles desde el puente) ¿es una broma?

Panfilo- grrrr

Etna- (tras unos segundos de estar en shock…. Se ríe a mas no poder eh incluso soltando su arma para cubrirse su estomago mientras se ríe con toda su alma del perro) ¡a eso le llamas striker lo puedo matar de un simple golpe!

Kaiser- etna… (Simplemente observando a la chica y al can) no es una broma…

Etna- y pensé que flonne era patética pero esto… esto es (se tira el piso para reírse a mas no poder dejando ver solamente sus piernas en el aire por la niebla que cubre la plataforma) es ridículo trajo a su perro a pelear

Kaiser- etna, ¿que te dije hace rato?

Etna- (aguantándose la risa con dificultad) que no me riera de que te rechazo la chica de hace rato

Káiser- ¡no me refería a eso!

Shel- eh te rechazaron acaso maguito

Káiser- etna… ¿cual fue primer consejo que te di?

Etna- (para de reír en seco y se pone de pie para observar al espectro) "no subestimes nada en este mundo…"

Kaiser- asi es ahora espera a que te pida apoyo

Etna- pero que te puede hacer un perrito

Kaiser- eh visto perritos así que arrojan llamaradas de su boca, o se trasforman en gigantescas criaturas… no juzgues nada sin conocerle esa es mi primer consejo

Etna- esta bien… (mira al perro con aburrimiento) es un estupido perro

Panfilo- wof wof

Shel- no insultes a panfilo

Etna- creo que me lo comeré a las brasas

Káiser- bien ahora déjame esto a mi… (Esta salta hacia atrás y cae sobre lo que parecía una plataforma oculta entre la niebla) tu tranquila…

Etna- no permitas que te maten

Kaiser- me lo dices varios siglos con retraso

Shel- bien podemos empezar con esto… (Acariciando a panfilo y cruzando el puente mientras el can se queda allí viendo al espectro) estas listo para perder acaso maguito orko…

Káiser- preferiría no me llamases así… (Observando a la chica con detalle) y bien dudo que desees luchar a mano limpia

Shel- desde luego que no… (Lanza el saco al aire revelando un portafolio del cual saca con gran maestría dos plumas y una carpeta de hojas tamaño carta) prepárate

Kaiser-… ¿quieres hacer un boceto o luchar? (colocando sus garras a la altura de su rostro en dirección a ella) te dejare hacer el primer movimiento

Shel- tu dímelo (en cuestión de segundos con su pluma realiza el boceto de lo que parecen unos enormes shurikens a los cuales le pone las líneas de movimiento para posteriormente arrancar la hoja y lanzarla contra el espectro) ¡fuma shurikens!

(La hoja es envuelta en una nube de humo y tres enormes shurikens oscuros surgen girando a gran velocidad contra el espectro el cual para sorpresa de la chica con un solo movimiento congela los shurikens en el trayecto y pasan de largo sin ni siquiera acercarse)

Kaiser- vaya muy interesante ahora es mi turno

(De repente surgen pequeñas dagas de hielo que se van agrandando hasta formar 5 enormes lanzas que se diriguen hacia shel que rápidamente dibuja algo en otra de sus hojas… tras el humo de impacto kaiser y etna visualizan como lo que parecían unos escudos ovalados con una simple "X" de sello detuvieron las lanzas sin esfuerzo aunque fueron atravesados)

Shel- requerirás más que eso para derrotarme orko

Kaiser- si es el orko del que estoy pensando date por muerta (empieza a acumular una descarga eléctrica en sus manos pero shel rápidamente realiza unos trazos y arroja la hoja para que en segundos un enorme rayo deforme se dirige hacia káiser quien elevando sus garras hace aparecer una pared de hielo que recibe el impacto y es destruida dejando restos de hielo por todo el piso) eso no me lo esperaba

Shel- pensaste que me limitaba a simples objetos bien espera a ver esto (tras hacer unos trazos en tres distintas hojas las arroja hacia kaiser y hace aparecer unos caballeros de hierro armados… cinco con hachas, tres usando espadas y dos mas con unas largas lanzas de metro y medio de longitud usando armaduras estilo occidentales de forma muy simple estereotipada) ¡ataquen caballeros de hierro!

Kaiser- bien…nada mal (los caballeros se dirigen hacia el para impactarle mas sin moverse solo espera sus embestidas iniciando por los tres caballeros con espada que solo evita el impacto de sus espadas y con sus garras los corta en tres partes iguales) los primeros (posteriormente realiza dos cortes en el aire que detienen las hachas de dos caballeros y les rebana el torso para acabar con cortarles la cabeza y el pecho a los dos de lanza… finalmente unas rocas del techo caen sobre los caballeros sobrantes aplastándoles…) ¿algo mas?

Shel- (quien mientras el combatía realizaba un nuevo dibujo) veamos que haces contra esto (mostrándole un enorme dragón griseasco frente al el con ojos disparejos y una cresta como de gallo) listo acaso

Etna- ¡espera yo me encargo de…! (observa que káiser le hace una seña con sus garras para que se detenga) pero…

Kaiser- vaya crees que barney me detendrá… (Clava sus garras en el suelo y de todas direcciones surgen picos de hielo que se clavan a lo largo del dragón) no me subestimes

(surgen enormes gigantes de forma humanoide de hielo alrededor de la plataforma los cuales tras estirar sus manos lanzan como ventisca una serie de picos de hielo hacia el dragón perforándole y congelándolo para posteriormente dirigirse contra el y explotar cubriendo de nieve la mayoría del escenario) a la próxima trata de hacer unos pitufos

Shel- bueno pensaba más bien en esto… (Arrojándole un dibujo y tras uno segundos surge unas enormes esferas color oscuro dirigiéndose contra kai) veamos si te gustan las bombas amigo

Kaiser- ¿¡bombas!? (Del lago surgen varios látigos de agua que impactan las bombas en grandes estruendos pero al ser demasiadas posteriormente con estos crea una barrera de agua que le rodea y se solidifica soportando los ataques…) pagaras esto… con dolor

Shel- oh serás tu quien sufra (dibuja una enorme nube de la cual surgen relámpagos contra Kaiser) veamos que te parece esto

Kaiser- es todo (recibe el trueno de lleno cosa que a shel le asombra mas nota un pilar de acero tras este que sirvió de para rayos y revela des pues un enorme Golem de hielo del lago) quiero ver que haces contra el (el Golem crea una bola de agua que se solidifica en sus manos)

Shel- demonios (logra evitar una enorme bola de hielo que fue arrojada contra de ella y rápidamente dibuja toscamente un lanzamisiles que aparece e sus manos) ¡tomate esta!

(Dispara en repetidas ocasiones contra el Golem que tras unos aullidos es destruido y cubre con hielo y nieve el escenario mas aun esta seguía disparando…Tras unas detonaciones y ser cubierto de humo el escenario shel nota que pareciera que se mueve hacia ella por unos movimientos frente a ella)

Shel no me agarraras desprevenida (dibuja una enorme hélice que en segundos despeja el humo revelando unos cristales de hielo moviéndose frente a ella de un lado a otro) ¡¿Dónde esta!? (Observa en su espalda a kaiser dirigirse a ella y con la pluma dibuja rápidamente un improvisado muro que surge con una luz amarillenta… Kaiser al ver esto detiene su ataque y se aleja mas con un rayo arrojado al techo hace caer una estalagmita hacia shel quien mueve el muro (haciendo unas líneas en otro dibujo y el muro) bloqueando las rocas)

Shel- vaya eres bueno (dibuja rápidamente una enorme ametralladora que apunta contra el espectro) dime y que harás contra esto

Kai- veamos (unos relámpagos surgen de la metralladota y explota al momento) incinerar la pólvora antes de que dispares te basta

Shel- jejeje…. Veo que te subestime espectro…pero en ese caso eh de usar mi arma secreta… (Saca de un maletín una laptop y káiser se le queda viendo con gran duda) prepárate para sufrir…. (Saca unos cables y los conecta a una impresora (dibujada previamente con sus hojas) y empieza a teclear unas cosas) me lleva no que tenia conexión ilimitada con telcel inalámbrico…. Un segundo

(Camina moviendo la lap en varias direcciones)

Kaiser- bien es oficial estas loca amiga que planeas hacer con una lap… ¿pedir auxilio o consejo por msn?

Shel- ¡tu espera y lo veras! … (Le muestra la pantalla de la lap en la cual se visualiza una pagina blanquecina con una mini ventana oscura toques rojos y negros) esto es lo que quería

¡PLAY!

(Tras dar un toque a la barra espaciadora se reproduce un video en la miniventana en el cual una sacerdotisa arroja unos pergaminos a la pantalla y para sorpresa de kai surgen de verdad mas con otra pared de hielo los detiene y la funde al instante)

Kaiser- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Shel- mi arma secreta la pagina mas vista no pornofragica del mundo

Kaiser- ¿la animación del papa enojado?

Shel- no, ¿de donde me sonara eso…?

Kaiser- perdona un momento de delirio

Shel- hablo de youtube y mientras existan los videos puedo hacer lo que sea

Kaiser- por favor ¿no me dirás que? (reproduce ahora uno donde un monje junto a un grupo de zombies con armas de fuego empiezan a disparar y las balas salen de la pantalla dirección a kai) demonios (se mueve evitando los disparos y cuando están por impactarle la imagen cambia a un hombre de rojo sombrero y lentes amarillentos siendo destrozado por las balas) por poco

Shel- que sucede acaso te sorprende

Kaiser-¡y que paso con los derechos de autor!

Shel-… bueno que te parece que este bombón te lo responda

(Reproduce un video y de repente surge un joven de cabello rojo usando un traje chino rosado con ojos en blanco con un látigo de espinas en su mano mas se notaba en su mirada en blanco que no poseía alma)

Shel- te presento a kurama de yuyuhakusho no es el verdadero pero hace todo lo que el original haría…

Káiser- ya esto a es una vil mamad… (El joven usa su látigo ara tratar de impactar a káiser quien evade los golpes) ¡Pirata lucha tú si es que tienes agallas!

(Los látigos de espinas eran fácilmente detenidos cuando eran congelados por el simple hecho de acercare a káiser mas aun así pasando su mano sobre su cabello parecía sacar mas de estos látigos por lo que káiser se vio obligado a retroceder ya que trataba con todos sus medios de ser golpeado)

Shel- hay algo que quiero probar…

(Muestra un video donde kurama se trasforma en un zorro humano de cabellos plateados con garras en sus manos y para sorpresa de Kaiser este en un simple brillo se trasforma en ese ser el cual dejando a un lado su látigo trata de cortarle con sus afiladas garras)

Kaiser-¡bueno sacas hasta demonios de esta manera es ilegal!

Shel- veamos… ensuciarme las manos de tinta o simplemente seguir acosándote con técnicas que se bien son efectivas contra lo que sea…. Adivina que hare (reproduciendo ahora el video donde un joven de cabellos verdes con una extraña armadura de color rosado con cadenas a los lados surge de la lap junto con un extraño espadachín de roja cabellera y traje rosado con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla derecha enfundando una katana que extrañamente poseía un filo del lado contrario al normal (es decir invertido) y con una mirada igual en blanco) ¡ataquen Shun y Kenshin!

Káiser- tenía la esperanza de que pelearas con honor (evade los ataques de los látigos de espinas y de las cadenas se dirige peligrosamente contra shel con las garras en lo bajo listas para cortarle los látigos cuando nuevamente las cadenas pasan de largo y de una hábil finta se quita al espadachín teniendo vía libre para atacar directamente a shel) ¡ahora prepárate para conocer el dolor que solo en los infiernos de hades existe!

(Cuando esta por incrustarle sus garras plateadas en su vientre para después elevarlas a la altura del rostro con estas dentro de su piel sorpresivamente desde el techo una figura de color verdusco le grita "dinamic entry" e ingresa colocándose entre shel y el y con la explosión causada por el impacto de este en el suelo lo obliga a retroceder… desde el humo una silueta humana en una extraña posición de una mano sobre la cara y la otra sobre su cintura)

¿?- ¡atacar a una dama con un arma punzo cortante es algo que yo "La bestia vede de konoha" Maito Gai no puedo permitir! (tras decir esto la nube se esfuma y revela al jounin de la hoja sonriéndole a shel e ignorando a káiser mientras posa su figura) ¡tranquila shel yo ya estoy aquí

Etna-(gritando desde su islote) ¡eso es interferencia externa!

Shel- no el es mi striker

Kaiser-¿y el perro?

Shel- ¡panfilo no ensuciara sus lindas garritas ni morderá algo podrido como tu!

Kaiser- ¿eso fue insulto verdad?

Etna- entonces el es el striker de verdad

Gai- así es yo soy el striker de shel-chan

Kaiser-¿no nos hemos visto antes gay-san?

Gai- no dejaría vivo a alguien que ose atacar a una dama sin dudarlo… (Observa a etna a lo lejos) ¡Que planeas hacer con esa pequeña dama rufián!

Káiser-¿eh?

Etna- ¿matarla?

Gai- ¡estoy hablando de ti o bella niña cuya flama de la juventud esta siendo opacada por este vil villano!

Etna- ¿de que diablos estas hablando?

Gai- obligándote a ir casi desnuda pequeña damisela yo le hare pagar a este bastardo

Kaiser- ¿yo que?

Shel- vaya es verdad no es malo que un hombre este obligando a usar a una niñata esas ropas

Etna-¿de que están hablando y que tiene mi ropa de malo?

Kaiser- creo que aquí hay un pequeño error…

Gai-¡el único error aquí es el que trates de abusar de esta pequeña yo no permitiré que sigas abusando de esta angelical criatura!

Etna- eh aun no hemos hecho nada

Kaiser- bueno no hemos tenido tiempo y…

Shel- ¡si lo planeabas hacer!

Kaiser- ¡de que hablas!

Shel- así es gai castígale con toda tu fuerza….

Kaiser- ¡que nadie aquí me hace caso!

Etna- en si… ¿no era esto una pelea?

Gai-¡cinco puertas de loto abiertas! (de repente una enorme cantidad de chakra surge de su cuerpo y su piel e torna roja así como su mirada escalofriante cosa que hace que Kaiser retroceda mas le mire con duda)

Kaiser- esto no es bueno…. ¿es el kai-oh-ken o una variante del second gear?

Shel- es el uso de todo su cuerpo X veces mas de lo de un hombre común en fuerza agilidad además (observando como los demás se posaban alrededor de Kaiser para atacarle) este es tu fin

Gai-(con una mirada furica) ¡prepárate para morir por marchitar la llama de la juventud bastardo!

Kaiser- que es un malentendido… (nota que kenshin esta a su derecha, gai de frente a el, Shun a su izquierda y atrás de este kunama enfundando sus armas y listos para atacarle en conjunto) ¿Esta plática fue intencional verdad?

Shel- no pero sirvió para que se prepararan para atacarte… ¡ahora acábenlo!

(los cuatro se dirigen para atacarle con todas sus fuerzas y este sin opción trata de crear una esfera de hielo que le cubra, Mas la fuerza de los 4 destruye la esfera e impactan al espectro… pero extrañamente los ataques le atraviesan y kenshin con su espada corta el rostro de shun rebanándole la mitad de la cara dejando sus nervios al descubierto y la sangre cubriéndole el rostro mientras este con sus cadenas atraviesa el cuerpo de kenshin sacando pedazos de su sistema digestivo con el movimiento de sus cadenas …mientras que kurama con sus garras realiza un corte de mediana profundidad en el pecho de gai mientras su rostro es aplanado por una patada que este había lanzado mas por la herida cae al suelo evitando que la hemorragia se extienda… mientras esto ocurría el espectro sin mas solo reía)

Shel-¡que ah pasado!

Kaiser- bueno creo que se acabo mi truquito… (kenshin clava su espada en el y le atraviesa con gran facilidad) este no es mi cuerpo real chico… pero (sus garras son clavadas en el cuello de kenshin y de un rápido movimiento las baja hasta cortarle en 4 rebanadas llenando de sangre esa parte con excepción de donde se posaba su cuerpo ya que la sangre paso de largo como si no existiera nada allí y solo se mancharon sus garras del vital fluido…) las garras las controlo desde una locación segura

(Una estalagmita de gran tamaño cae sobre shun aplastándolo y después de la explosión de sangre y viseras que llega a cubrir el rostro de shel surge Kaiser con un aura púrpura cubriéndole mientras el anterior desaparece y hace caer unas garras de hielo y un objeto cristalino incrustado en la punta)

Shel- imposible… ¿acaso eh estado luchando con un impostor?

Kaiser- en realidad contra una ilusión mía… eh estado observando el combate desde el interior de esta estalagmita (señalando a los restos de roca que cubre el charco de sangre) esta técnica requiere que no me mueva por lo tanto desde allí podía controlarle a voluntad hay las garras eran de hielo con diamante que obtuve simplemente de una sencilla transmutación de la madera de este árbol seco a carbón y este a diamante… solo por si tenias curiosidad

Shel- bastardo (empieza a teclear en su lap cuando Kaiser repentinamente desaparece y reaparece frente a ella y con sus garras incrusta la lap y la levanta en frente de ella) ¡¿pero como!?

Kaiser- llámalo shupo, sonido o parpadeo… en si moverse a gran velocidad amiga eh estado observando tu alma (kunama se abalanza contra este y en el aire se detiene mientras su cuerpo se retuerce en el aire) y por lo que parece solo eres una simple humana (kurama tras retorcerse se observa como su sangre sale de las venas hacia el exterior en chorros para materializarse en una enorme lanza que se posa en el aire con un rojo carmesí) no te muevas ya que no poses magia, chakra o energía espiritual ninguna de las tres energías esenciales….solo eres humana y esta lanza si atraviesa tu cráneo será lo ultimo que sentirás en esta vida

Shel-¿que?

Kaiser- tu alma no muestra alteración alguna por lo que no puedes cambiar el entorno con tus deseos, aumentar tu energía corporal o manipular los elementos con la fuerza de tu alma… por ejemplo yo manipulo a voluntad el hielo y el trueno que son subramas de los elementos del agua y fuego

Shel-¿subramas?

Etna- son seis elementos amigas los oficiales en el mundo… agua-fuego-tierra-viento-luz y oscuridad

Kaiser-es decir la luz se toma como dueña de agua y aire, elementos vitales y la sombra del fuego y tierra elementos destructivos de estos se divagan el trueno, madera, metal, hielo y un largo etc…

Shel-¡esto no es avatar que tienen que ver los elementos en esto!

Kaiser- simple… tú no puedes controlar ninguno de ninguna manera…. Eres una frágil chica que por capricho del destino llegaste aquí y ahora sufrirás por ello…así que acabare esto rápido

Etna- vaya dudaba que sirviese tu plan pero me sorprendiste

Kaiser- mi segundo consejo Etna…. "has lo esperado inesperado común y lo esperado en algo inusual"

(El can en un intento por proteger a su ama se arroja hacía el y simplemente tras un rápido movimiento lo rebana en dos partes iguales que caen al suelo y en el se reprenden) ¿Esa no fue una intromisión ilegal?

Shel- bastardo… (Mirando la lanza posarse a la altura de su frente) ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! (dibujando una espada tipo estoquee que trata de perforar a káiser y este con un rápido movimiento de sus garras se la quita y arroja lejos)

Káiser-

Gai- no lo creo (levantándose con dificultad mas aun así se arroja en una patada contra Kaiser quien desaparece y reaparece metros atrás y le mira con odio) ¡aun estoy aquí para protegerla! (tomando la lanza y arrojándola hacia Kaiser quien la recibe de lleno y le cruza dejando un orificio de vapor en donde cruzo) ¿pero que?

Kaiser- eso no fue muy amable… aunque no me afecte si duele maldito infeliz (Aparece y reaparece atrás de el) me lo pagaras aunque no puedas en si dañarme físicamente (le clava una garra en su cráneo pero esta se vuelve traslucida y gai simplemente se queda inmóvil...) si moral y mentalmente así que te regresare el favor…!toque del demonio!

Shel-¡maldito infeliz que le has hecho a gai! (inmóvil al ver la garra atravesando la cabeza del mencionado) ¡detente!

Kaiser- simplemente realice una descarga eléctrica en su cerebelo que afecta a su sistema nervioso… ahora el tiene una visión catastrófica de sus seres queridos y con mover esto un poco (girando su garra y realizando otra descarga eléctrica) su sistema ahora tardara lo equivalente a siglos para sentir dolor…

Shel- (llorando y dibujando rápidamente un ave que se dirige hacia el pero que por unas lanzas surgidas del suelo es perforada y detenida en el aire) ¡deja a gai sensei!

Kaiser- claro… (Realiza un rápido movimiento y desmiembra sus manos, pies, rodillas y codos hasta acabar en las uniones del tronco la sangre brota a borbotones y cubre el suelo de cal que por cierto ingresa en las heridas oxidándolas y saturándolas…) el ya esta acabado

Shel- (llorando tras verle en el suelo aun respirando levemente) ¡tranquilo sensei y le salvare!

Kasier- olvídalo esto acabo desde que deje mi jueguito

Shel- esto no acaba hasta que ria el ultimo (dibuja rápidamente en su cartulina una enfermera pero… cuando esta por afinar unos detalles las manos le tiemblan y suelta la pluma) ¿Qué…?

Kaiser- ya te lo dije que eres una simple humana y por lo tanto esta limitada a sus fortalezas y…debilidades

Shel- ¡que tiene que ver eso!

Kaiser- ¿te tiemblan las manos y no sabes el por que?

Shel-¿debería haber una razón?

Kaiser- claro… estas a menos de 10º grados centígrados chica

Shel-¡eso es imposible lo hubiese sentido desde hace rato!

Kaiser- bueno si pero al igual que cuando se requiere cocinar unas anclas de las ranas use una simple trampa

Shel-¡¿ranas?!

Etna- así es chica…. "una rana en agua hirviente saltara mas una en agua fría hervida lentamente morirá" eso dijo el

Shel- ¿Qué significa eso una receta de cocina?

Kaiser- en parte chica pero en si es como te eh derrotado… es hipotermia lo que sientes ahora… cada vez que el hielo de mis técnicas caía reducía la temperatura levemente

Shel- ¡¿hipotermia dices?!

Kaiser- así es tu sangre se coagula y tu oxigeno ya no llega al cerebro…

Shel- ¡imposible si ese fuera el caso por que ella no se ve afectada! (señalando a Etna y notando que sus dedos difícilmente se separan) ¿¡por que!?

Etna- por que estoy aislada (saca una lanza y la mueve sobre sus pies para despejar la niebla… revelando un brillo oscuro en sus pies) es un circulo mágico chica además de que soy una demonio

Kaiser- así es ella no ah sentido nada…

Shel- este sitio era una trampa…

Kaiser- así es... y has caído en ella (girando para dejarla agonizando)

Shel-¡no me rendiré nunca imbecil! (toma su pluma y soportando el dolor empieza a dibujar una enorme bomba… mas unas lanzas se incrustan en sus antebrazos y piernas dejándola clavadas al suelo) ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

Etna- tranquila aun falta lo mejor de mi chaos impact (revelando una esfera de fuego en sus manos que aumenta su tamaño) así que solo sufrirás un poco más

Kaiser- Etna déjala esto ah acabado

Etna- pero aun sigue con vida

Kaiser- no por mucho… además no era obligatoria su muerte…

Etna- pero eso no es divertido

Kaiser- aun así no la mates…

Etna- eso no es divertido

Kaiser- lastima… (Observa a shel) seré bueno contigo (el hielo del lago empieza a congelar la plataforma a enorme velocidad cosa que hace que shel note horrorizada) te congelare y quedaras en animación suspendida hasta que alguien venga por ti

Shel-¡detente eso me matara!

Kaiser- chica conozco la anatomía humana y de varias criaturas se como evitar tu muerte…

Shel-¡detén el hielo! (sintiendo como el hielo legaba a sus piernas incrustadas y el hielo congelaba cada centímetro de su piel quebrándola por el brusco cambio de temperatura y seguía avanzando) ¡alto!

Kaiser- Etna salgamos de aquí esto ah acabado… espero que el siguiente rival si pueda tomarse mas en serio

Shel-¡ayuda por favor!

(y dejando a la agonizante chica ser cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo demás de 3 de centímetros de grosor Kaiser y Etna suben la escalera oxidada que por el frio extremo caía escalón a escalón tras ser pisado por Etna… al salir y dar unos pasos Kaiser voltea y hacia su compañera)

Kaiser- se lo que planeas si quieres hazlo no me importa

Etna- ¿sabes que planeo?

Kaiser- así es

Etna- ¿haber dime que cosa planeaba hacer?

Kaiser- detona a los prinnies que colocaste en los cimientos de la caverna para que colapse si quieres que por ahora quiera saber como diablos debemos volver

Etna- error…te has equivocado

Kaiser- ¿a si?

Etna- lo que hare es esto… ¡prinie rain!

(Desde el cielo surgen varias esferas al rojo vivo desde el horizonte que al acercarse se ve son prinnies (almas humanas atrapadas en botargas de pingüinos llenos de explosivos) en llamas que impactan la copula del cenote lo que hace explotar a otros ocultos en el interior de este ocasionando una enorme explosión y desprendimiento de roca y tierra sobre el que fue el escenario de este combate)

Kaiser- bien no me esperaba eso…

Etna- bien puede que ambos aprendamos del otro… ¿no crees?

Kaiser- así parece

(Un resplandor aparece frente a ellos y surge una pequeña que de inmediato enfrenta al espectro con una katana… el espectro detiene el golpe y solo la observa)

Kaiser- mínimo una felicitación no chica

¿?-¡no me diste mi recompensa!

Kaiser- dije 15 balanceadas hiciste 14 pequeña Lina

Lina-(guardando su katana y mirándole con odio) caí mientras realizaba la 15º así que cuenta

Etna- ya dale el caramelo y acaba con esto

Kaiser-… bien te daré otra oportunidad ¿deacuerdo?

Lina- bien regresemos con maravillante para informarle de tu pelea

Kaiser- como digas… y ¿quieres balancearte del candelabro o alguna otra prueba?

Lina- ya reconstruyeron la bola disco así que será en las mismas condiciones

Kaiser- vaya eres muy amable para ser pirata

Etna- oigan quiero comer así que vámonos

Kaiser- ya oíste a la dama Lina

Lina-bien… (Sacando un orbe de color azulado de sus ropas el cual crea una esfera que los rodea) ¡todos listos!

(tras un resplandor azulado desaparecen dejando el desolado sitio… con esto acabo el combate en si mas una persona en su mente aun seguía luchando…)

Omoke…

La mente de gai

_(gai había intentado salvar a shel de extraño oponente cuya forma de combatir no era propia de un shinobi o similar… mas tras fallar el ataque no… tras darle un golpe directo sin que surtiera efecto este le había tomado rencor_…)

_Kaiser- eso no fue muy amable… aunque no me afecte si duele maldito infeliz (Aparece y reaparece atrás de el) me lo pagaras aunque no puedas en si dañarme físicamente (le clava una garra en su cráneo pero esta se vuelve traslucida y gai simplemente se queda inmóvil...) si moral y mentalmente así que te regresare el favor… ¡toque del demonio!_

_(Tras esto… sin saber el por que había vuelto a konoha en medio de su calle principal que llevaba hacia la torre de la hokage_

_Gai- ¿mi cabeza…shel?_

_(… pero… esta estaba en ruinas y oia una intensa lucha a su alrededor…)_

_Gai-¡¿Qué ah pasado?!_

_(a lo lejos observaba a un joven de cabello castaño siendo rodeado por varios shinobis que denotaban casi todas las lavandas conocidas por el… unos de la aldea de la niebla, hierba, roca y trueno que atacaban intensamente al joven de ojos blanquecinos… neji)_

_Gai-¡tranquilo neji yo te salvare! _

_(Salto hacia el mas a una altura mucho mayor… al girarse vio su cuerpo pálido demasiado mas en esos momentos oyó un grito de su pupilo… un ninja le había clavado unas agujas con gran precisión en su punto ciego y al momento le habían incrustado distintas armas en todo su cuerpo…_

_Gai-¡neji! (trato de golpear al shinobi que lanzo las agujas… y le atravesó como si solo el viento le hubiese soplado cálidamente en su rostro…)_

_(Por ultimo observo a un shinobi de la aldea de trueno acercarse… y sacarle los ojos con este aun consiente y alzándolos ensangrentados ante la mirada de todos los demás.. )_

Gai-¡que ah pasado!

(Noto a lo lejos unos dragones blancos elevarse y a una chica surgir de entre los dos arrojando innumerables armas hacia estos…. Ten ten trataba desesperada de ayudar a neji mas 5 de los shinobis simplemente arrojaron un fuerte viento que regreso las armas contra de su dueña… destrozándole la piel en cada centímetro de su cuerpo por el filo de las armas y el viento…)

Gai-¡ten ten!

(en eso un enorme sapo junto a una babosa gigantes cayeron cercanos a ellos destrozando las viviendas de konoha… de estos un rubio con una katana en su corazón sobresalía junto con un moreno de ojos rojos sujetando el arma… desde la babosa se veía el cuerpo inerte sin cabeza de una joven de ropas rojas bañadas en sangre)

Gai-¡naruto, sakura….!

(El moreno saco el inerte cuerpo del rubio de su katana y tras limpiarla se dirigió hacia gai… mas tras de el unos shinobis se posaron e ignorándole se inclinaron ante el moreno)

Shinobi- sasuke-sama la destrucción de konoha se ah completado…

Sasuke- ¿y el consejo?

Shinobi- capturado y esperando su muerte por su mano… ah muerto la hokage y se ah logrado detener a los refuerzos de suna que venían a apoyar a konoha

Shinobi- señor su idea de crear una alianza para destrozar a konoha a sido un rotundo éxito

Sasuke-… solo debía cobrar venganza… contra naruto la eh acabado…. El consejo es el siguiente

Shinobi- ¿alguna otra orden?

(Diciendo esto camina hacia gai y le atraviesa sin problema)

Sasuke- no dejen nada con vida…

(Los shinobis de las aldeas contrarias a konoha siguen con su carnicería… niños mujeres todos los que alguna vez habitaron en la hoja eran brutalmente asesinados…. Gai inmóvil ante tanta destrucción lloro… lloro con toda su alma y corazón por su gente… frustrado por que trataba de golpear a sus enemigos y no sucedía nada….no podía hacer nada por su aldea su gente…. Al final solo pudo caminar al anochecer por las calles llenas de cadáveres….noto a los dueños del ichikaru quemados en su local… a iruka y kurenai cerca de una calle con varias perforaciones de kunais, al equipo 9 y 8 a lo largo de la plaza con heridas de distintos tipos y al llegar a la entrada de konoha vio una mancha verdusca llena de sangre)

Gai- oh no…(se acerco y observo un inconfundible traje verde bañado en sangre del cuerpo de lee mas su cabeza, brazos o piernas habían sido destrozadas) lee

(Miro alrededor y noto unas rodilleras naranjas a lo lejos… separadas de entre si por varios metros… eran piernas de su pupilo que parecían habían sido arrancadas con una inusual fuerza…. Y sobre unos kunais clavados en el suelo una cabeza con corte en forma de hongo, una rubia de larga cabellera y una morena de corta elevados desde una torre de cabezas apiladas destacaban… eran la cabezas de su pupilo, su hokage y la secretaria de esta…. Tras acercarse noto un mensaje tallado en roca junto con una lavanda de konoha que leyó con resignación…)

_Aquí estaba la villa oculta entre las hojas (konoha) una de las 5 aldeas ocultas mas importantes que resistió tres días de asedio por el eje de las aldea de la lluvia, la hierba, el trueno, el sonido y otras de menor importancia…._

_Aquí la cabeza del ultimo hokage que lucho por esta tierra y su mano derecha asi como el primer shinobi asesinado en esta batalla por el que unió y comando esta campaña…Sasuke Uchiha el que será el señor de estas tierras y mas por venir_

_Este fue el Final de la VI guerra ninja para _

_Konoha_

_Gai- todos… (de rodillas empezó a golpear el suelo con furia… para su enojo pudo hacerlo tras unos instantes y poco a poco pudo crear un pequeño cráter con sus golpes…. Hasta que de repente sus dedos se separaron de su cuerpo….) ¡todos han muerto! (sus manos con las heridas abiertas no sangraban sentía como si una gran acide le había cerrado la herida… noto con dolor como pieza a pieza se separaba de su cuerpo lentamente… el dolor pareció eterno mas no se separaban aun de todo… callo al suelo y sintió la separación de sus miembros… vio el amanecer y anochecer innumerables ocasiones sin poder morir o alejarse del dolor…. Y al final sintió como si todo el cielo callera en su espalda…._

_End_

* * *

**Kaiser vs Shel**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**[ - Shel Valdés**, 22 años, _diseñadora gráfica_ común y corriente en el _**mundo real**_ se había quedado un viernes en la noche _navegando_ por **internet**, hasta encontrar en _**el profile del usuario**_ **Maravillante** la singular _**convocatoria de un**_ torneo por el **Orbe del Deseo**.

Luego de recibir _**por arte de magia**_ una _tarjeta dimensional_ y dos **orbes striker** fue _transportada_ junto con **Pánfilo**, su _**perro chihuahua**_ color miel, al_ fandom_ de _**Naruto**_ _donde __**consiguió**_ un singular _**striker**_ y _descubrió sus habilidades_ en el **mundo el anime/manga**, así como la _manera en que su cuerpo__** de **_**carne y hueso** se adaptaba a una existencia _de papel, tinta y fotogramas_. Ésta es **la historia**…**]**

_**Opening: El Sol no Regresa - La quinta estación.**_

-

-

-

Shel se vió envuelta una vez más en las luces de la teletransportación; en sus brazos, Pánfilo miraba a su alrededor con ojos asustados. Aterrizó en un lugar enorme, con un estilo arquitectónico que parecía un muégano de varias corrientes distintas. Allá pilares y capiteles de la Grecia clásica, acá jardines japoneses de arena, más para allá estructuras futuristas y uno que otro monumento.

La característica principal del lugar, aparte de su imponencia, era su carácter ecléctico y laberíntico.

"_Aquí urge diseñar un sistema de señalamientos. Cuando encuentre al dueño le ofreceré mis servicios. Ahora… ¿Hacia dónde tengo qué ir?"_ pensó.

Examinó su propia imagen en la superficie reflejante de una pared: Su pelo castaño quebrado se había estilizado al cambiar de mundo, formando líneas onduladas. Los lunares de su piel blanca se habían borrado casi todos, aunque debajo de los ojos se notaban unas ojeras, formadas por dos ligeras líneas curvas. La ropa era la misma que había llevado ese día a la oficina: jeans, una blusa verde olivo escotada, saco negro y tacones. Los lentes se habían reducido a unas cuantas líneas. El maletín de la laptop era una plasta negra. Todo esto dibujado con una línea que recordaba al trazo de sus propios dibujos. Se había materializado con su estilo personal de ilustradora. Sonrió a su reflejo: su cuerpo estaba sin duda más estilizado, pero aún tenía algo de pancita. Ahora que lo pensaba, Pánfilo también se veía medio raro con esa apariencia, pero seguía siendo adorable.

En un momento vio que varios seres iban apareciendo o llegando por las distintas compuertas del patio principal. Como era de esperarse, cada uno de ellos tenía características muy dispares y estilos de trazo distintos en sus rostros. Unos eran más cabezones, otros más coloridos, algunos con los ojos más grandes, o agudos, más flacos, más reales, más caricaturizados… Unos a lo Clamp o a lo Eichiro Oda, y otros con estilos que no identificaba. Las gamas de color no concordaban unas con otras, como si la iluminación del lugar le afectase de manera diferente a cada uno. Todos debían provenir de series distintas, supuso.

Notó que varios de ellos eran conocidos entre sí. Un cuarteto de muchachos ruidosos hacía escándalo por un lado. Otro grupo lo conformaban dos chicas y dos chicos, todos con un algo que los hacía parecerse físicamente. Cerca de ahí, en otra esquina, un mono (o mona, era difícil determinarlo) cabezón de pelo verde y manos desproporcionalmente grandes le lanzaba miradas matonas a una niña de pelo largo castaño, también cabezona y también de pies y manos enormes.

"_Momento, yo la conozco… ¡es de Shaman King..!... y se me hace que es hombre…" _De hecho era Hao Asakura.

Apenas recordando el diseño del personaje en cuestión, dirigió su mirada a los demás asistentes. Allá había un hombre mordiendo una ramita, cuidando a una niña y a un muchacho albino con pinta de malandro. Del otro lado esperaba un rubio solitario, trazado con el inconfundible y maniaco estilo de One Piece, una espada atrás. Un rubio más (sí, otro), de piel morena como de la edad de Shel, llamaba mucho la atención porque vestía de rojo, y asumía una actitud amigable y sonriente.

Al menos, y esto lo agradeció, no había nadie dibujado con el estilo de Akira Toriyama. Un peleador de la talla de Gokú, destruidor de universos enteros, podría ser un poquito difícil de derrotar.

Sin embargo, en el rincón más apartado, había una figura por demás inquietante. Era el único de todos los presentes que no era humano (o al menos que no lo parecía). Sus ropas desgastadas de apagadas tonalidades parecían las de un mago típico, pero su vestimenta era lo único remotamente normal. Debajo de los ropajes se adivinaba un aura incorpórea que parecía ser su cuerpo, y en lugar de ojos, dos haces de luz hacían imposible saber hacia dónde miraba el ente en cuestión. Por debajo de las mangas algo reflejaba la luz. El conjunto de su ¿persona? daba miedo. Para colmo venía con una niña semidesnuda encadenada por el cuello, como si fuese una mascota.

El Pánfilo miraba con especial atención al mago, parando las orejas y deteniendo la mirada con insistencia. Un sutil gruñido salía de su hocico.

"_Ojalá no me toque con él"_

De repente, un muchacho de unos 18 años con capa blanca apareció bajando por una escalinata en la sala principal.

—¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS! Mi nombre es Maravillante, el organizador de este torneo…

A continuación hubo un discurso de bienvenida, la presentación de una muchacha condenadamente parecida a Luffy el de One Piece como juez, y demás indicaciones generales. Cuando Maravillante pronunció las últimas palabras del discurso, Shel supo que necesitaba hacer varias cosas antes de que diese comienzo la primera batalla, e hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente…

Maravillante desapareció, y en un segundo Shel echó a correr por un pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, y el perro detrás de ella ladrando. Varios de los presentes la miraron como bicho raro por este espectáculo inexplicable, pero poco le importó. De repente se vio sola en un pasillo, jadeando. Al parecer había logrado su objetivo.

La razón por la cual había hecho ésto fue por miedo a otra noche en vela. Había pasado de un cuerpo tridimensional (en su casa, en México) a uno bidimensional de golpe; había tenido qué acostumbrarse a moverse en frames (fotogramas), escenas o viñetas de manga y eso aún le costaba una sensación de agarrotamiento.

Pero lo peor de todo era el tiempo. Habiendo estado en la aldea ninja del anime Naruto, habían pasado cuatro días para su striker, y para todos los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto1, pero para Shel sólo habían transcurrido dos o tres horas desde que estuvo en la comodidad de su habitación. Cada cambio de escena lo percibía así, de golpe, como un pasar de página al leer manga en tiempo real, o como cuando uno se encuentra frente al televisor viendo la historia.

No obstante, su cuerpo ahora era anime y se sentía tan cansado como si, efectivamente, hubiese pasado cuatro días sin dormir. Su primera noche en Konoha, solamente, había sido una desvelada gratuita de 48 fotogramas y dos segundos.

Ella sabía que si dejaba que el discurso terminase sin hacer algo, la escena se iba a cortar y no iba a conseguir dormir, y vaya qué le hacía falta. Estaba exhausta.

De pie en el pasillo, se dejó caer recargada en una pared. Los párpados comenzaban a cerrarse cuando el Pánfilo ladró en dirección al pasillo; entonces vio venir a un hombre joven de aspecto rudo, con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

—¿Joe..? —Dijo Shel, confundiéndolo con otra persona

—Darts. —contestó el personaje secamente. Era un subordinado de Maravillante.

—Disculpa, es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío.

"_Ojalá estuviera aquí Joe" _suspiró.

La verdad es que después de lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí, tampoco le quedaba mucho capital moral.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el hombre

—Ah… esto… eh…

—Saliste corriendo como desquiciada

—Es que el tiempo iba a dar un salto, no sé si me explico…

—Eres rara. No te entiendo nada de nada.

—No importa. ¿Rompí alguna regla?

—No puedes andar por ahí sola. Vas a perderte.

—Necesito hacer varias cosas antes de mañana. ¿Es posible que me acompañe mi _striker_ dentro del palacio?

—No está prohibido—y prendió un cigarro

Era muy curioso ver que el humo del cigarro se representaba por unas líneas onduladas. La ventaja era que en lugar del aroma característico de la nicotina, Shel percibía el de la tinta, y no parecían resentirlo sus pulmones.

"_¿Habrá algún personaje de anime con cáncer?"_

—Voy a ir por mi striker. Regreso en un ratito, no tardo. ¿Puedes cuidar a Pánfilo mientras?

—¿El perro? Espe…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Shel usó la tarjeta y regresó a Konoha. En el Palacio, Darts se quedó de pie, viendo al perro.

—No me jodas. Yo, la nana de un chihuahua… Escucha, perro, sólo te cuidaré porque mi amo lo manda, ¡HEY! ¿QUÉ HACES?

Pánfilo, para quien también habían pasado cuatro días sin atender sus necesidades fisiológicas, se dedicaba en ese momento a dejar un regalito en el suelo.

—¡Noooooooooooooo!

Y el grito del pirata retumbó por el recinto.

-

-

-

Shel apareció en la oficina de Tsunade.

—¡Hokage sama!

—¡Sheru san! —dijo, japonizando su nombre— ¡No acabas de irte al Palacio del Nexo?

—Sí vengo de ahí…. Es que, necesito a mi Striker.

—Menos mal que yo no lo he requierido, he procurado no mandarlo de misión por si llegabas a necesitarlo pronto. Ve a buscarlo al campo de entrenamiento 3, ahí debe estar. —escribió una nota y la firmó— dale ésto, es mi consentimiento.

—¡Muchas Gracias!

Como Shel no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban las cosas, volvió a usar la tarjeta para trasladarse al lugar indicado.

—¡Gai san!

—¡Linda florecita…! —la saludó efusivamente—etto ¿cómo era que te llamabas?

—Shel, me llamo Shel. —dijo ésta, sudando gota.

—¿A qué debo el honor de la visita?¿Tan pronto terminó el torneo?

—No, Gai. Vengo por ti, por necesito que me acompañes al Palacio del Sexo. Mira, aquí firmó la hokage para darte permiso.

—¿En serio? Bueno, en tal caso… ni hablar. ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD TENDRÁ QUÉ ARDER EN KONOHA SIN MÍ!

—Sí, sí qué bien. Fuga.

Shel y Gai aparecieron en el mismo pasillo del palacio. Darts los recibió con una jeta de aquellas.

—¡OYE, TU PERRO SE CAGÓ!

-

-

-

Hubo un cambio de escena. Shel rogó al primer dios que se le ocurrió que no fuese la mañana del día siguiente. No otra noche sin dormir.

—Gai, ¿qué día y que hora es? ¿Ya va ser el combate?

—Es jueves y son las ocho menos dos, y creo que va a ser la cena de bienvenida, eso escuché ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

—Es difícil de explicar. Quizá un día te cuente. Ahora—bostezo— antes de que en la historia suceda el siguiente corte, necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo para mañana. Hay qué tener una estrategia; tu ya sabes cuáles son mis debilidades.

—Ok, pero ¿No se supone que sólo puedo intervenir dos veces?

—Exacto, por eso hay qué ser muy creativos

—¿tienes ya un plan?

—No aún, no

Se concentró en un plan y mientras esto sucedía, hubo un salto de tiempo, como si hubieran dibujado la siguiente viñeta, saltándose lo obvio en la historia. Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa con todos los comensales y hasta el Pánfilo tenía su platito en el suelo.

—¡Dios! ¿cuánto tiempo pasó esta vez? Por favor dime qué hora es, Gai.

—Son las nueve.

"_Una hora para los demás, tres segundos para mí"_

Checó el reloj del celular. Marcaba el tiempo real de su mundo: Viernes, 10:12 de la noche. En Torreón habían pasado casi tres horas desde su viaje ¿alcanzaría a regresar a tiempo para entrar a trabajar?

—¿ya pensaste un plan? —preguntó el shinobi

Y sorpresivamente, notó que su existencia dibujada se había mantenido ocupada en ese período de tiempo relativo.

—¡Sí, se me ocurrió algo!

Una disolvencia empezaba a anunciar otro cambio de escena. Shel se levantó de la mesa abruptamente.

—¡NO! —Gritó

La disolvencia se detuvo. Todos la miraron otra vez como bicho raro. Shel empezó a comer, rápidamente y con voracidad. Le habían servido hamburguesas, pero le sabían a puro papel.

"_Si no como ya, si no hago cosas, será como si no hiciera nada y el tiempo pasará de mí"_

—Vaya, qué apetito— Murmuró una voz gruesa a un lado de ella.

Pánfilo ladró, alarmado, llamando un poco la atención de los demás. Quien hablaba era el personaje fantasmal.

—Hola, jejeje— Shel se rascó la cabeza

—Buenas Noches— contestó el personaje con educación.

Shel notó que no comía

—¿Usted no tiene hambre?

—En realidad no, provecho.

—Gracias.

Shel continuó comiendo torpemente. Asir los objetos le costaba trabajo porque no tenían volumen, eran planos. De vez en vez miraba al fantasma y a la niña pelirroja que traía encadenada, a la cual le habían servido comida en un plato para mascotas… en el suelo, al lado de Pánfilo.

—Odio mi vida—Decía ésta

—¿Esa niña es algo de usted, caballero?

El fantasma miraba a la aludida de reojo. En la posición en la que estaba, a gatas, tenía vista panorámica de su trasero. Por su parte, Gai miraba con recelo _"Pobre criatura… y la trae en paños menores ¡Jesús Bendito! (o su equivalente nipón)"_

—¿Etna? Es sólo una Demon Lord. Pero no juzguen por las apariencias. —Dijo adivinando el gesto de Gai—Esta demonio tiene más de mil años y está siendo castigada por un crimen que cometió contra mi gente.

—Ya veo. —contestó Shel, diplomáticamente. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Etna tenía alas y cola de diablito.

—Disculpe, no nos hemos presentado—Dijo Gai, con sonrisa colgate— Maito Gai— y le tendió la mano.

—Kaiser Tlaves—Dijo, dejándolo con la mano tendida—Disculpe que no corresponda su gesto, amigo, pero no quiero dejarlo sin manos. —aunque también se advertía un poco de reserva hacia Gai de su parte.

Gai hizo un gesto de interrogación algo afeminado. Kaiser se acercó al oído de Shel y le habló en susurros, haciendo que se le pararan los pelos de la nuca.

—Oye ¿Tu amigo es gay?

—No que yo sepa…

Shel se mordió el labio inferior. En el fondo le preocupaba que Kishimoto le colgase el arcoíris a su querido Gai, como había hecho con Sasuke.

—Bien, señorita. —Volvió a Decir Kaiser en tono Lúgubre— Usted no ha dicho su nombre, y ya que yo he dado el mío…

—Shel Valdés. Mucho gusto

—Un placer.

Shel buscó la mirada de Gai. Kaiser la ponía nerviosa y no de forma agradable. Algunos segundos en silencio dejaron sentir la tensión del momento. Cogió su celular y consultó la hora: 10:17 pm. En ese momento, y para sorpresa de todos, sonó con un timbre de Los simpson.

—_¡Holaaaa, como estás, pídala cantando!_

—_¿Janina?_

—_Si, weeey, ¿quién más?_

—_¿Qué pasó?_

—_¿Vas a venir con nosotros hoy y así?_

—_No creo, wey, estoy algo ocupada._

"Y de qué forma…"

—_¡¡PUÑETAS!! ¿Has de estar con Joe, verdad?_

—_No—_contestó con tristeza

—_¿No te ha hablado?_

—_Nel._

—_¡Uuuquela! Pero si parecían muy felices_

—_Ya sé, ¿porqué desparece?_

—_Wey, no te claves con él._

—_Yo sé que no debo, pero…_

Silencio.

—_Bueno y mañana sí vas a salir y así? —dijo Janina_

—_Sí, wey, nos vemos en Messenger mañana._

—_Bueno… ¡NOMÁS QUIERO que no vengas, hijers de la verguers, y vas a ver…!_

—_Sale, pues, te veo mañana._

Colgó.

"_Joder ¿cómo carajos es posible que entre la llamada hasta acá…?"_

Y al parecer los demás se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo. Miró a su alrededor. Nuevamente las miradas se concentraban en ella. En especial la de Kaiser.

—Disculpa que te lo diga, pero eres algo rara.

—Tú no eres muy normalito que digamos.

Shel tomó la mano de Gai discretamente por debajo de la mesa, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Gai san, ya no aguanto, me tengo qué ir a dormir; pero aún debemos hablar sobre lo de mañana.

—¡Ah, Claro, claro! —Teatralizó una mirada misteriosa, entrecerrando los ojos—el plan…

Cambió la escena.

—¡Maldita sea, otra vez, no! —Injurió Shel, ya toda nefasta.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Gai

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya va empezar el combate?

—Hija, necesitas descansar, algo no anda bien con tu azotea. Son las diez de la noche. Hasta mañana es el combate. Tranquila.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación del Palacio, al parecer la suya. La laptop segura en un escritorio. Ya traía puesta una pijama de gatitos muy similar a la que usaba en la vida real; Pánfilo estaba acostado en su cama como siempre, y Gai se había sentado con ella.

—¡Ah, sí,! —bostezó— antes de que nada suceda, debemos repasar mi plan y así.

—Pero si ya lo estudiamos hace un rato ¿Qué no recuerdas?

—¿En serio? —los párpados no podían continuar abiertos. Era una fatiga física y psicológica.

Gai respiró hondo.

—Sí, recuerda, primero…—Y repitió a la perfección el plan que a ella se le había ocurrido. No llevar la cuenta del tiempo y su incapacidad para regular sus acciones era angustiante.

—Esta situación me está sobrepasando— dijo Shel con la voz quebrándose

Rompió en llanto. Gai le dio un cachetadón y la miró seriamente.

—No llores, sé fuerte.

Luego la abrazó, como hubiera hecho con Tenten, su discípula.

—Debes pensar positivo, ya verás que todo sale bien, mientras creas en ti misma.

Shel se hundió en el abrazo de Gai, encontrando una sensación extrañamente conocida de confort. En él se desbarataba la desesperación, el miedo y el cansancio. Empezó a sentir que el sueño la vencía.

—Gai Sensei…

Aspiró la escencia del hombre dibujado. Esta vez no olía a tinta de imprenta, químicos de fotografía ni a papel bond. Era el aroma familiar de la almohada que abrazaba todas las noches al dormir.

-

-

-

Hubo un corte, pero Shel no aparecía en escena. En cambio, la figura espectral de Kaiser Tlaves vagaba por el palacio, con una copa de vino en mano.

"_Tú no eres my normalito que digamos"_ Rumiaba para sí mismo

En ese momento apareció una mujer con kimono de mariposas

—Hola, Kai.

—¿Yukko?

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi regalo? —dijo ella, refiriéndose a la invitación al torneo, pues ella se la había dado.

—Hasta ahora todo pinta un poco aburrido. Pero Maravillante San nos ha consentido mucho. Lástima que te hayas perdido la cena. A Propósito ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a saludarte. ¿Ya sabes contra quién vas?

—No. Para serte sincero todos se me figuran algo chicos. Ninguno pasa de los treinta y la mayoría ni siquiera de los veinte. —dio un sorbo a la copa

—Yo te recomendaría que no juzgaras las apariencias.

—Lo sé. En estas dimensiones nunca se sabe.

—¿Ya sabes qué deseo vas a pedir?

—Tengo varios en mente.

—Déjame adivinar… Tu propia dimensión, evitar que te persigan…

—…Deshacerme de ti también figura en la lista ¿sabes?

—Sí, yo también te amo— rió con Yukko con sarcasmo.

De repente ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Kai… ¿hace cuánto ya que no puedes enamorarte?

—Esa fue de las primeras cosas que fui olvidando. —contestó, evasivo

—Oh, vaya, el viejo alquimista Kai se pone nostálgico…

—No es eso. Ya puedes irte.

—Está bien. Suerte con tu encuentro de mañana. Pero antes…. ¿podrías?

Le extendió una botella con agua.

—Sólo si te largas de una vez

—Bien.

Kaiser convirtió en agua de la botella en algún licor.

La bruja Yukko, personaje de Clamp, de los pocos capaces de cambiar de dimensión, evaporó su presencia y dejó a un Kaiser meditabundo.

"_Si al menos pudiera dormir…"_

-

-

-

A la mañana siguiente despertó Shel en su cuarto. Y si había despertado —racionalizó— quería decir que había logrado dormir por fin. No se sentía del todo repuesta, pero ya estaba bastante mejor.

En el almuerzo la diseñadora apareció vestida con su ropa y armada con las plumas y el lápiz dentro del bolsillo. Gai, por su parte estaba, como siempre, muy animoso; saludaba a todos como si los conociera de toda la vida. Pronto iniciaría por fin el torneo. Checó su reloj: 10:43 pm. Pero ahí donde estaba brillaba el sol de la mañana.

Un corte y una disolvencia. Ésta vez se dejó llevar por el tiempo. Pronto todos los participantes hacían círculo alrededor de un orbe tamaño familiar, en la sala principal.

—Este gigantesco orbe, participantes, es el _Orbe de Batalla_— explicaba Maravillante—dentro de Él se llevara acabo la primera ronda…

Siguió explicando ciertas formalidades. Ahora cada uno entraba en la esfera y era puesto al random en un sitio.

—¡Suerte, florecita! Nos vemos en batalla si llegas a necesitarme, que espero no sea el caso ¡QUE BRILLE TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!

Alzó el pulgar hacia Shel, mientras cargaba en brazos a Pánfilo. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

"_Gai sensei, eres lo mejor"_

-

-

-

Apareció en un paisaje un poco oscuro, rodeada de estalagmitas y estalactitas. Al centro había una plataforma de piedra caliza y en medio un árbol muerto. El resto estaba rodeado de Agua filtrada: un típico Cenote.

"_Y yo que siempre había querido conocer uno… coincidencias"_

El único acceso al exterior era una escalera. La humedad se dibujaba en el ambiente mediante colores fríos, pero la temperatura era únicamente visual. No podía saber qué tan amplio era su campo de batalla.

No parecía haber nadie. Era el momento de empezar el plan. En el suelo, a tamaño natural, empezó a dibujarse a sí misma, con alas y una pistola. La figura pronto se levantó y habló.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Oh, eres perfecta! Sólo busca y distrae al primer cabrón que salga para que no me vea.

—Ok— dijo su copia

—Ah, y si te pregunta porque eres de ese color, dile que estás en modo batalla.

—Simón.

"_Ay wey… eso fue sumamente bizarro…"_

Shel dejó a su dibujo frente al árbol y, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hizo una prueba. Levantó frente a ella el lápiz. Si lo ponía en cierta posición, sólo se veía el borrador, es decir, un circulito rosa.

"_La línea es el punto en movimiento_" Recordó uno de los principios básicos de Diseño.

Si ella dibujaba un punto en el espacio de dos dimensiones, podría ser la vista de perfil de una raya. Dibujó un punto, uno solo.

Caminó rodeando el punto que había trazado en el aire y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el punto era la representación de perfil de una línea recta que se extendía al infinito. Esa línea cortaba, dividía, o podía asirla, sostenerse de ella.

Ahora trazó una horizontal casi en el suelo. Cuando uno ve una hoja de papel de perfil, lo que se ve es una línea blanca solamente. Shel miró desde arriba la horizontal y vio que se había creado un plano, una superficie a la cuál se podía subir.

Ya casi estaba lista. Ahora buscó un rincón que tuviera muchos trazos que confundieran la vista y lo encontró entre las estalactitas. En una roca formada por sedimentos rayó la pared hasta crear una hendidura dónde meterse que se camuflara con el paisaje; se metió lo más que pudo a esperar.

Por su parte, su contrincante había encontrado el lugar bajando por el acceso de la escalinata, pero sin usarla. Venía flotando tranquilamente desde el nivel superior, atravesando una que otra protuberancia del terreno como si fuera holográfica. Era Kaiser Tlaves.

Era sumamente inusual, pensaba éste, ver aparecer de repente un extraño cable cortando el paisaje. Seguramente el enemigo había provocado este disturbio, y con ello había dado a conocer su ubicación.

Levitó siguiendo la trayectoria de la línea, que no era otra cosa que el punto que Shel había trazado en principio, y lo que encontró fue una versión en blanco y negro de la extraña participante del chihuahueño.

—Sheila… Chantal… ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¡Ah, disculpa! Shel.

El clon saludó, rascándose tras la cabeza.

—Esas alas, y ese color… —cuestionaba Kaiser

"_Aquí hay gato encerrado"_

—Estoy en modo de Batalla y así.

Kaiser, como todo un caballero, esperó a que ella atacase primero. El dibujo le disparó con la pistola y salieron disparadas bolitas negras que al impactar dejaron en el traje de Kaiser unas manchitas.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Eh… ¿balas?

En su escondite, Shel se golpeaba la cabeza.

"_¡Sabía que esa pistola rascuache iba a salir defectuosa con lo fea que me quedó!"_

Kaiser invocó una mini tormenta alrededor del dibujo de Shel. Como tres segundos después, la chica de blanco y negro se había convertido en un hielo de apariencia pixeleada.

"_Eso de seguro lo sacó del Ragnarok Online"_

Ella recordó el poder que lanzaban los maguitos del citado juego en línea. Ahora, si la memoria no le fallaba, en ese juego cualquier poder de un mago se anulaba si antes de acabar de castear (hacer el conjuro) algo lo interrumpía, de preferencia un golpe físico.

Empezó a dibujar.

Mientras eso sucedía, el mago bañaba en rayos eléctricos a su clon de tinta. El dibujo terminó tan tatemado que, cual caricatura gringa, su cuerpo se deshizo en forma de polvito negro que cayó al suelo y sólo quedaron los ojos.

—No puede ser tan fácil... —Dijo Kaiser, sospechando.

A la distancia apareció otra Shel en blanco y negro, esta vez armada con arco, flecha y un ave en la cabeza.

—¿Otra?

Kaiser, que no era ningún pendejo, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba enfrentándose a clones o invocaciones de algún tipo.

"_Éste tipo de evasiones sólo pueden significar una cosa: es un enemigo que prefiere atacar a distancia. Siendo así, quiere decir que no tiene mucha resistencia. Es típico de un caster." _pensó él.

Comenzó a aparecer una neblina en un radio de 6 metros alrededor de Kaiser, y la Shel arquera intentó lanzar flechas rápidamente para interrumpir el conjuro. Éstas solamente lo atravesaban pasando de largo como si su presencia fuera inmaterial. Eso sí, dejaban mancha en él por donde pasaban.

"_Osea que es como un fantasma. El daño físico no le afecta. Piensa, piensa… ¿Flechas de elemento?"_

Dibujó varias cajas de flechas y en cada una escribió "fuego", "agua" "hielo", "trueno", y todas las categorías que se le ocurrieron.

La neblina siguió avanzando. Unas dagas empezaron a formarse de la nada, se movieron en todas direcciones, buscando un objetivo escondido. La arquera se rasgó en este proceso y quedó inservible.

Kaiser aguzó los sentidos. Las navajas recorrían rincón por rincón buscando al original de Shel. Una de ellas entró por la hendidura de la estalactita y se clavó en su hombro izquierdo. Reprimió un grito de dolor que hubiera delatado su escondite.

Dibujó al otro lado del paisaje un arquero armado con flechas elementales. El espacio en dos dimensiones hacía nula la profundidad, por lo tanto para situar a su personaje lejos de ahí sólo requería dibujarlo en la perspectiva correcta.

El arquero comenzó a lanzar flechas que se quedaron clavadas en el cuerpo de Kaiser, haciéndole cierto daño. Un trueno impactó en el arquero, pulverizándolo.

"_¿Dónde está?"_

Los seres monocromáticos aparecían en cualquier dirección. Atacarlos uno por uno era una pérdida de tiempo si no le hacía daño a quien los estaba invocando. Cada vez que Kaiser destruía un arquero, aparecía otro; sin embargo, comenzó a inquietarlo el hecho de recibir ataques elementales. Probablemente su oponente ya había descubierto el truco, tendría qué andarse con cuidado.

"_Podría buscar por mí mismo, pero, haré algo más fácil, jejeje"_

Kaiser tomó la orbe striker y de inmediato apareció Etna, la Lolita pelirroja.

—¿Ya empezaron los golpes? —Dijo ésta, tronándose los nudillos

—¿Recuerdas a la dueña del chihuahua?

—¡Cómo olvidarla! Me llamó niña, la muy perra…

—Todos lo hacen de todas formas. En fin, búscala. No ha dado la cara, pero estoy seguro de que es ella.

Las flechas del último arquero seguían cayendo. Etna convocó a una multitud de criaturas con apariencia de Pingüino. Cada uno llevaba una bolsita con explosivos. Éstos empezaron a dispersarse por todo el escenario.

Shel, desde su escondite, miró cómo aparecían los _prinnies_. Desenfundó la pluma y trazó en el horizonte…

Kaiser y Etna notaron que al árbol del centro le había brotado una cara y hojas. Inmediatamente, el árbol empezó a soplar ráfagas de viento por la boca (como el de Kirby). Como consecuencia de esto, la mitad de los prinnies salieron volando y estallaron en el aire

—¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? —dijo Etna

—Descuida, aún hay suficientes.

Algunos prinnies se habían colado por los rincones entre las estalactitas.

—Sólo hay qué esperar…—Dijo Kaiser, filosóficamente.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Etna con aburrimiento.

—Cuando salga de donde está podrás irte.

Mientras tanto, en su rincón, Shel notó que varios prinnies entraban por la hendidura donde se ocultaba. Empezó a rayarlos desesperadamente y estallaron. Inmediatamente después, Kaiser apareció justo detrás de ella, susurrándole en la nuca.

—Aquí estás.

Kaiser la aprisionó con ambas manos. Cinco cuchillas plateadas fungían como dedos, eran tan filosas que rasgaban la ropa de Shel al mínimo contacto. El aliento gélido del enemigo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

"_Demonios. Un super héroe clásico puede sobrevivir a ésto, pero yo no."_

—¿Ni siquiera opondrás resistencia?

—No cantes victoria tan fácil

—No trates de hacerte la lista. Tú y yo sabemos que te puedo matar si quiero en este momento. ¿Acaso crees que no sé porqué te escondes?

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Sé que eres frágil.

Y era evidente. Con sólo una de las dagas que Kaiser había invocado anteriormente, que a cualquier guerrero harían apenas cosquillas, ya le había hecho daño severo. El hombro de Shel sangraba. Intentó ganar algo de tiempo.

—Curioso que nos tocara juntos el primer combate. Como siempre lo he dicho, el Lagunero tiene el don de la casualidad.

—No existen coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable

—¿Qué harás si ganas el torneo?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia

—Es que me parece extraño que alguien con tus poderes necesite la Orbe esa.

—No soy todopoderoso. Tengo mis limitaciones.

—Supongo que eso incluye la falta de un cuerpo. —Añadió, sarcástica.

—Detalles.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo?

—Simplemente la tranquilidad.

—¿Para eso necesitas la orbe? ¿No bastan unas clases de yoga? —Ironizó

Kaiser rió

—En mi caso, es la única manera.

Kaiser pensó un poco, perdiéndose en sí mismo.

"_Un espacio donde no pueda ser molestado por nadie, ni siquiera por Yukko, donde mis enemigos no me encuentren, donde pueda disfrutar lo poco que me queda de humanidad ¿Realmente es mucho pedir?"_

—Kaiser, ¿Estás muerto?

—Sí y no.

Las garras empezaron a clavarse lenta y delicadamente en su cuerpo atravesándolo poco a poco. Sólo unas pulgadas eran suficientes, él no desharía el cuerpo de una dama si no era necesario. La sangre en las venas de ella se estaba congelando. Pronto sintió frío, y luego, nada.

—Uno aprende que el cuerpo estorba—Dijo Kaiser, melancólicamente. —Sin embargo, no negaré que hay cuerpos muy bellos, sobre todo de mujer. —Añadió, lascivo.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Shel asió torpemente la pluma y terminó el último trazo.

Las garras se rompieron.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser?!

Sus garras eran una aleación de metal prácticamente irrompible y ahora estaban hechas añicos.

—Suerte que no tengas sensación en esas manos tuyas. Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que hice.

Shel había dibujado cuidadosamente grietas en cada una de las navajas, lo cual había provocado que se quebraran. Lógicamente, prefirió guardarse ésta información.

Rápida y discretamente convocó el poder del orbe striker, aún con los miembros amoratados. Gai apareció de la nada y tomó en brazos a Shel.

—Corre.

—¡Dynamic Entry! —Gritó mientras se lanzaba a sí mismo y a su acompañante lejos, en la trayectoria de una patada voladora.

Gai, cargándola, logró avanzar varios metros hasta perderse al atravesar una pared, pasando por encima del agua del cenote, mientras ella iba trazando aquí y allá, sobre el cuerpo de su striker y en el aire, un sinnúmero de líneas. Cada una de ellas cortaba transversalmente lo que tocaba. Cayeron varias formaciones rocosas, seccionadas por los trazos, salpicando el agua del cenote. A Kaiser los trazos sólo lo atravesaban y le dejaban manchas, aunque el espectro procuraba mantenerse fuera del rango de las salpicaduras de agua.

Gai desapareció. La espectral figura conjuró una tormenta que centellaba de ira.

—¿Y ahora cómo te vas a esconder?

Un enorme rayo fue dirigido hacia Shel, pero se desvió… Un pararrayos dibujado justo en la cabeza de Kaiser atraía todos los ataques eléctricos.

—¡Mierdaaaaaaaa!

Kaiser había quedado algo maltrecho al recibir tremendo ataque lanzado por él mismo. Intentó deshacerse del pararrayos sin éxito, la tinta de la pluma lo mantenía unido a su propio diseño. Shel logró perderse entre las líneas.

"_Ni hablar, al fin que con un solo ataque certero bastará para que quede fuera de combate. Hasta que no encuentre la manera de deshacerme de ésto —_se dijo refiriéndose al pararrayos_—más me vale no usar la electricidad. Ahora sólo falta que la encuentre_"

Kaiser bajó su aura al mínimo. Conjuró tres golems de hielo de cuatro metros, los cuales empezaron a destruir a diestra y siniestra todo lo que encontraban. Mientras tanto y muy discretamente, Kaiser empezó a buscar, teletransportándose de un lado a otro, atravesando paredes.

Los golems cayeron poco a poco, divididos por rayas.

De repente, una de tantas manchas en el paisaje llamó su atención. Examinó con cuidado la tinta y su composición.

—Vaya, vaya… qué interesante.

Shel estaba escondida bajo el agua del cenote, con un traje de buzo, obviamente dibujado. De repente, observó que el agua empezaba a teñirse de negro…

Kaiser estaba transmutando el agua en tinta. La mancha absorbía todo lo que tocaba

—Tengo qué salir de aquí pronto.

Tuvo qué dibujar un dique para que la tinta desviara su curso. En lo que quedó del paisaje, comenzó a trazar un camino hueco que la llevó por diversos túneles, hasta que encontró las raíces del árbol. Procedió enseguida a perforar el interior del tronco, del cual sólo quedaba una parte, hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro.

Kaiser no se veía por ningún lado.

Dentro del tronco, sonó el eco del timbre de los Simpson.

"_¡Ahí!"_

Inmediatamente después el tronco del árbol fue convertido en un bloque sólido de hielo. Kaiser se acercó al bloque con recelo y observó con cuidado la figura atrapada dentro. El trazo era accidentado y hecho a la carrera.

"_No es Ella…"_

Un kunai se clavó en el árbol congelado y un golpe en la cabeza hizo que Kaiser cayera hacia la mancha negra que antes habían sido las aguas del cenote, y ahora representaba un gran abismo sin fondo.

—¡Dynamic Entry!

Mientras la bestia Verde de Konoha, vestido con el dibujo de un traje de elemento arrastraba a Kaiser al vacío, la Shel verdadera salió de un hueco del interior del cenote, sosteniéndose de una línea.

Gai desapareció. Káiser regresó al poco tiempo volando desde la profundidad del hueco negro.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_

Rayoneó con ferocidad a Kaiser hasta convertirlo en una mancha negra que al confundirse con el fondo, prácticamente desaparecía. Cuando el ultimo espacio blanco fue cubierto de negro el grito de Kaiser dejo de escucharse, dejando paso a un silencio absoluto.

-

-

-

Una luz teletransportó a Shel al palacio. En la sala principal yacía un Gai herido por unas cuchillas de hielo, un káiser completamente negro y todavía con el pararrayos en la cabeza, y Etna riéndose de ambos estrepitosamente.

—¿Qué… pasó? —pregunto la dibujante antes de caer desmayada en su propio charco de sangre.

—Ganaste, idiota— dijo Etna con sorna.

Maravillante anunciaba el resultado de la pelea, mientras Pánfilo, guiado por la mancha de sangre, corría ladrando en dirección a la enfermería.

**Continuará…**

1 Creador de Naruto.


	6. Shikari vs Asassin

**Shikari vs Asassin**

**Primera ronda del torneo**

**Pelea entre ángeles y demonios ¿Quién es el verdadero demonio?**

Shikari- ahhhh- bostezo – bien ya comenzara mi batalla así que mejor entro a ese orbe de batalla con mi oponente- dijo todo para sí mismo.

Shikari seguía con la tajadura en la cara de la batalla anterior (cuando se enfrento a chrona) y se dio cuenta de que los vendajes que tiene se están rompiendo por lo cual ha intentado cambiarse la máscara y los vendajes pero cada vez que lo intentaba una extraña niña ave aparecía por lo cual se empezó a molestar.

Y entro al orbe y se encontró en un bosque enorme.

Shikari- bien es hora de… ¿are? ¿Dónde está mi oponente? Pensé que me lo pondrían al frente para empezar, bueno eso me da tiempo de cambiarme, pero primero mejor me preparo para cuando llegue- dijo sacando varias armas.

En otro lugar del bosque.

Un hombre de ropas extrañas (es mi opinión) estaba caminado por el bosque, iba pensando_-tendré que buscar mi oponente rápido a mi oponente que he estado ya un buen rato en el bosque_-y de repente fue atacado por una infinidad de armas poco comunes, y por el brillo del sol noto que estaban amarradas a unos hilos de metal, pero las esquivo con facilidad.

Shikari pensando- _llego justo a tiempo_ - luego usando los hilos de los guantes que amarro a las armas las trajo hacia sí y las guardo –Veo que eres muy bueno como para poder esquivar todo eso sin siquiera rasguñarte- dijo mientras lo evaluaba -_tiene mal gusto para moda-_pensó al final

Asassin- te aseguro que soy fuerte, solo espero que tu también lo seas- dijo calmado.

Shikari-no te preocupes, no te decepcionare- dijo esperando y Asassin ataco primero.

Asassin saco sus dagas y las puso con el filo hacia abajo, y empezó saltando tratando de acertar con sus dagas, mas shikari saco las cuchillas celestiales y detuvo el golpe.

Luego shikari empezó a atacar directamente y cuando el trato de detenerla empujando con sus dagas contra las cuchillas noto algo.

Shikari-_parece que es más débil que yo en fuerza física, y si es por la velocidad le gano ligeramente- _pensó mientras hacía fuerza y lo empujaba a unos 2 metros.

Asassin luego de ver la diferencia de fuerza uso su magia de gravedad para inmovilizar a su oponente, peor al hacerlo noto que no le afectaba mucho y lo desasió para no gastar energía.

Shikari-_parece que sabe usar magia, me imagino que aumento la gravedad, pero yo a tengo la costumbre de entrenar bajo mucho peso por lo que no noto que si me afecto-_pensó detenidamente.

Luego chocaron de nuevo sus armas y ahora Asassin uso su magia de viento, libero un sello de velocidad que hiso que saliera una luz verde y pudo igualar a shikari, lo cual le impresiono.

Shikari- _como se hiso tan fuerte como yo de repente, parece que su magia también actúa en sus características físicas-_pensó y saco la cuchilla de la rodillas, que alcanzo a rosarle el abdomen –buenas reacciones, pareces más rápido que antes, así que dejémonos de juegos y empecemos a luchar con ¡todo!-dijo sacando su gabardina mostrando su delgada figura y estructura.

Asassin- estás seguro de eso, porque yo soy muuuyyy fuerte y te costara derrotarme- dijo algo altanero.

Shikari- está bien, pero recuerda esto mi nombre es shikari. y ahora veras lo fuerte que soy- dijo con una gran determinación.

Asassin- bueno pues mi nombre es Asassin Akeru Canella Darko y ese es el nombre del que te derrotara- dijo seriamente, por alguna razón perdió el brillo en los ojos y empezó a despedir instinto acecino y mucha sed de sangre.

Shikari pensando-_el ambiente cambio de repente, ahora pareciera que me estoy enfrentando a un carnívoro y yo soy la presa-_pensaba hasta que decidió atacar sacando todas las cuchillas celestiales con algo parecido a una danza.

Asassin empezaba a esquivar con cierta dificultad las 8 cuchillas, usando sus dagas para la defensa, luego saco otro sello de velocidad y dio un gran salto hacia atrás hiso movimientos de manos luego levanto un brazo y apareció un rayo que shikari esquivo, luego en su distracción el acecino empezó a lanzar varias shurikens que el pelirrubio bloqueo con las cuchillas de su cuerpo.

Cuando vio al rubio se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran complejos y que podía usar eso a su favor, decidió convocar un campo de hielo el pirata se resbalo y el acecino aprovecho, porque el derritió el hielo bajo sus pies, y casi le encesta un golpe mortal con su daga pero logro esquivarla al estilo matrix.

Shikari pensando-_es muy bueno… espera ¡tengo una idea!-_pensó cuando dio un fuerte pisotón y destrozo el hielo y finalmente uso la magia de sus zapatos y dio un gran salto, ocultándose en el bosque.

Asassin pensando-_hm es un cobarde, ahora tendré que buscarle por el bosque-_pensaba mientras empezaba a caminar con esos ojos sin brillo.

Shikari se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol pensando en cómo podría vencerlo si ya no tenía todo su arsenal a su disposición por el peso que producía.

Shikari- bien ya sé que hacer pero primero tendré que invocar a crhona – dijo sacando el orbe, este brillo y apareció la niña de pelo rosa.

Chrona- ¿qué paso? ¿Porque estoy aquí? No puedo lidiar con esto- dijo con su típica expresión de confusión cuando no entiende que paso.

Ragnarok- bakaaa!!! Recuerda que te dijeron que te llamarían- dijo la criatura poniéndole los dedos en la nariz.

Shikari con una vena en la sien-¡¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!!-grito golpeando a ragnarok y se callaron de inmediato pensando que él era más ruidoso- bien ahora escuchen atentamente- dijo susurrando al oído.

Ragnarok pensando-_porque_ _nos susurra si estamos solos_- pensó con una gota.

Luego de un rato.

Se veía a Asassin caminando y viendo a todos los lados como esperando un ataque sorpresa y de repente ve a una pelirosa que de repente se corto las venas de la mano izquierda una espada negra.

Asassin- eh?- vio extrañado y vio que la pelirosa le arrojo sangre de color negro que el esquivo instintivamente- parece que invoco a su striker mejor yo también llamo al mío- dijo seria y fríamente y cuando saco la esfera ocurrió algo inesperado.

Chrona- _**Bloody Needles-**_dijo con voz apagada, termino sorprendiendo al contrincante porque le atravesó la mano con una aguja negra que venía del piso y gracias a eso soltó el orbe.

Cuando asassin iba a atacar a chrona el recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte del pirata rubio, shikari luego uso la magia de sus cuchillas celestiales para usarla como una especie de torpedo, haciéndolas crecer y asassin se defendió con sus dagas, pero no evito que lo sacaran volando muy lejos.

Luego de eso se paro y vio que no tenía nada grave y lo curo rápidamente con su don e inesperadamente vio que shikari estaba frente a él y se veía que se estaba poniendo los guantes de hilos de metal y noto por primera vez que había una enorme cantidad de hilos de acero a su alrededor y enredado en los arboles y cuando el luchador rubio se puso los guantes estos se tensaron y se dio cuenta que no podía mover ni un dedo.

Shikari- una vez atrapado en el "_**sendero del cielo**_" uno no puede moverse de ningún modo- dijo viendo al oponente y luego a chrona- oye un favorcito chrona me traes mi gabardina- dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba y cuando se fue la espada demoniaca miro a su oponente- es hora de que esto acabe "_**sendero del infierno**_"- chasqueo los dedos, lo que produjo una chispa que incendiaron los hilos quemando a su oponente y mientras gritaba y el estudiante del herrero dijo- ahora todo acabo "hasta aquí"- luego de decir eso estiro los hilos y termino cortando en varios trozos los arboles haciendo que cayeran encima del cazador.

En ese momento apareció chrona con su gabardina y se notaba que le pesaba mucho- gracias por todo chrona ya puedes irte "adiós"- dijo y chrona se despidió diciendo igual "adiós" para luego desaparecer.

Shikari- bien ahora que debería hacer, no explicaron bien esa parte- decía confiado de su victoria pero no sabía que asassin seguía con vida porque en el último cuando fue liberado de los hilos invoco unos látigos de luz que uso para romper el trozo de árbol que casi le cae encima y fue cubierto por los demás arboles, después de eso uso magia congelante para apagar el fuego y se curó las quemaduras con su don, pero luego de todo ese esfuerzo solo que quedaba un poco de energía.

Asassin pensando- _parece que me salve pero casi no me quedan fuerza, aunque todavía tengo suficiente poder para poder usar __eso_ –pensó rápidamente y salió silencioso de los árboles quemados y uso la materia para sacar una espada que combino con la misma, el viento haciendo su técnica definitiva, ataco antes de que su contrincante se diera cuenta de ello y le acertó en el hombro izquierdo donde por la onda de choque termino chocando con un árbol.

Shikari-_maldición me confié… si hubiera puesto atención hubiera usado el "eco metálico"… y darme cuenta de que desenfundo un… arma… ahora huera muerto si no fuera porque… las armas de mi gabardina me… protegieron del corte celular definitivo del arma, pero… aun así está sangrando mucho y pronto me… desmallare… ¡¡¡no, no, no, no debo perder_!!!- entonces recuerda una cosa de su maestro.

Flash back.

Se entraban en el bosque un niño, rubio, asustado, de unos 12 años y un enorme oso de montaña que estaba apuntó de darle un golpe mortal, entonces un hombre detuvo el zarpazo del oso con las manos desnudas, luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que hiso retroceder a la bestia y luego hiso ademan de irse.

Shikari de pequeño-¿por qué no lo mata? ¡el intento matarme maestro, ¿por qué no acabamos con él antes de que se vuelva peligroso!?- dijo con lagrimas de indignación que se mesclaron con las de miedo.

El maestro- mira-dijo apuntando hacia el oso y se sorprendió al ver dos oseznos viendo preocupados a su madre- si la matara entonces esos oseznos tendrían rencor por los humanos y no dudarían en atacar cuando grandes- dijo viendo a su estudiante- además no quiero quitarle la vida a alguien que tiene una razón o deseo por el cual vivir- dijo y luego se fue siendo seguido por el niño.

Luego de unos días el hombre le aviso que se iría y el niño pregunto.

Shikari de pequeño-¡¿Por qué te vas maestro?! Dime por lo menos ¿a dónde vas?- dijo con varias lagrimas.

El maestro- me iré al fin del mundo y te esperare hay, toma para que no me olvides "hijo"- dijo dándole un collar de cadenas de oro y plata con una hebilla de plata y oro dividida que tiene un gravado que dice tenshin to oni, tiene grabado arriba una ala de ángel en la parte dorada y una de demonio en la plateada.

Shikari de pequeño-"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- gritaba llorando-¡prometo que nos veremos de nuevo!- termino diciendo con una sonrisa aun con las lagrimas.

Fin del flash back.

Shikari pensando- _¡¡maldición!! Kuso kuso kuso… creo que no tengo de otra –_pensó seriamente y desenfundo la espada que tenía en su espalda, al momento de tocarla a sus ojos se les desapareció el iris, pareciendo que no tenia alma, se le formo un sonrisa maniática y en ambiente se sentía un poderoso instinto asesino y sed de sangre, tan grande que incluso estaban asustando al cazador que veía todo el espectáculo, sin creérselo.

Asassin pensando asustado-_imposible como de repente cambio tan rápido solo por tocar una espada, esta sed de sangre es incluso mayor que la mía o cualquier demonio que haya visto en mi vida-_pensaba alarmado mientras trataba de cubrirse con su espada en un intento de defenderse y quitar el miedo.

Pero fue inútil, una sola estocada de esa arma fue suficiente para romper su espada de materia y herirle de gravedad una parte del pecho, atravesando los músculos de esa área, luego le dio una poderosa patada que lo empujo a un árbol y le hiso vomitar sangre, llego con una inhumana rapidez y le dio un golpe con la mano sin la espada al plexo solar, que se oyó el crujir de las costillas y pareciera que no quería parar porque en cuanto se estaba cayendo lo sostuvo del pelo y lo puso a su altura (si mal no recuerdo creo que le asassin le supera por unos 10 cm).

Shikari demoniaca- **¿Qué paso con el valiente asesino al que me enfrentaba hace un rato? Aun sin ese brillo en tus ojos, o falta de emociones puedo notar el terror que tienes frente a mi**- decía con una voz aterradora como sacada del mismo averno-**a ver cómo me divierto**- entonces le atravesó un costado evitando los puntos vitales para que no muera pronto-**sigues respirando pero ya no gritas que decepción- **decía con desagrado mientras lo botaba- **ahora muere-**dijo con calma mientras trataba de enterrarle la espada al pecho, pero algo raro paso, porque pareciera que el demonio fue detenido por una versión transparente de shikari**-¿Por qué lo quieres dejar con vida? El acaso no intento matarte cierto, incluso te ataco por la espalda el muy cobarde y tu lo quieres salvar ¿Por qué?-**decía con desconcierto.

Shikari transparente- porque si el entro al torneo fue porque tiene un sueño por el cual luchar y el debe tener alguna oportunidad de cumplirlo algún día-dijo como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta.

Shikari demoniaca-**¡¡bah!! Haz lo que quieras-**dijo con una enorme ira y sus ojos se normalizaron.

Shikari que pareciera que despertó de un transe- ¿eh?- entonces recordó todo de golpe y vio a su rival, le saco su camisa (no piensen mal pervertidos) y delicadamente con su mano reviso-_esto es malo tiene por lo menos 7 costillas rotas, sus órganos están muy dañados, por la respiración pareciera que una costilla atravesó un pulmón, su corazón esta palpitando erráticamente, tiene esas dos heridas que no paran de sangrar, necesito hacer algo rápido- _luego dejo de respirar-_kuso entro en paro cardiaco, debo hacer esto-_pensó y con su dedo índice atravesó un musculo cerca del omoplato y empezó a respirar de nuevo.

Shikari pensando- _bien al tensionar en el punto correcto pude parar la hemorragia y por ende hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo –_se felicito (olvide mencionar que puede hacer acupuntura pero casi nunca la usa)-_aun así necesita ser operado pronto osino morirá, ¡maldición! Yo no soy doctor y no puedo salvarle ahora… espera un momento la pelea termino así que salgo y hay lo tratan adecuadamente-_peno y luego empso a cargarlo estilo recién casados para evitar dañarlo más (que no piensen mal).

Shikari- la pelea acabo- dijo finalmente.

En ese mismo momento fue transportado afuera del orbe de batalla en el cual bajo delicadamente a su rival y fue ante el organizador- necesita atención quirúrgica ur-gen-t…- no alcanzó a terminar porque se desmayo.

* * *

**Shikari vs Asassin**

El palacio de Nexus es enorme, cualquier persona podría perderse ahí sin la ayuda de un buen mapa que por suerte el pelinegro había conseguido el día en que llego al lugar. El chico recorría el lugar para familiarizare con él, algo le decía que pasaría un buen tiempo ahí; finalmente llego a la habitación que le correspondida. Esta estaba llena de lujos, todos los que una persona normal desearía tener en su recamara sin embargo al joven solo le intereso la cama en donde se tiro a descansar un poco. El orbe podría darle la clave para su venganza pero no sería por su propio poder, el estaba inseguro de usar esa arma para vengarse o esperar más tiempo y obtener el poder por otros medios. Muchas dudas se formulaban en su cabeza así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el palacio nuevamente. Apenas si dio unos pasos por el lugar su estomago comenzó a demandarle comida, el hambre había hecho su aparición repentinamente. El joven dio un corto suspiro y con el mapa se dirigió al restaurante del palacio a paso lento pero para su desgracia al llegar había bastante gente y él no estaba acostumbrado a comer con tanta gente siquiera en las fiestas. Sin más remedio decidió buscar algún otro lugar, recordó las afueras del palacio donde era un pueblo significativamente grande y donde seguramente habría algún restaurante.

Camino por unos minutos notando la hora, iban a ser las nueve por lo tanto la luz se había ido y solo iluminaban los faroles que estaban alrededor de todas las calles. A la distancia alcanzo a detectar un pequeño restaurante, no se veía muy elegante pero aun así se veía cálido y hogareño entonces decidió dirigirse hacia allá. Al entrar no encontró a muchas personas, el lugar estaba casi vacío y ya había gente yéndose del lugar, decidió sentarse en una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra. Se sentó mientras veía a todas las personas y a las meseras del lugar; una de ellas se le hacia conocida, al poco tiempo de pensar la recordó. Ella era Lian la que había conocido en la entrada del torneo cuando Hanna lo encontró. La misma chica en quien pensaba se le acerco para comenzar a pedir sus órdenes, tardo unos cinco minutos ordenándolo todo para que luego la mesera estuviera dando vuelta tras vuelta entregándole la comida al joven.

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos en los que el joven había estado pidiendo su comida e ingiriendo la que ya se le había entregado. Al tiempo de estar comiendo se oyó un ruido y este en acto reflejo volteo a ver de dónde provenía el sonido. La mesera pelirroja que había conocido a la entrada del torneo yacía tirada en el piso y varias de las demás meseras junto a ella molestándola. Rápidamente intercepto su mirada con al de las jóvenes, su mirada hiso que a las chicas les diera un escalofrió y se retiraran del lugar directo hacia la cocina dejando ahí a su compañera. El chico preocupado por la joven se levanto y fue hacia ella, había caído entre dos sillas no muy lejos de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el pelinegro desde la espalda de la joven-

-…-la joven volteo hacia atrás para ver al joven detrás de ella- Si… eso creo-respondió la ojiverde a la vez que se levantaba de un salto- gracias por tu ayuda…-diciendo esto esbozo una sonrisa-

-No me agrada la gente que molesta a los demás-le respondió el chico al ver la sonrisa-

-A mi tampoco… pero parece que es inevitable que todos me molesten…-argumento al chica-

-Claro que no, no todos hacen eso, Lian-replicando-

-Me recuerdas…-voltea a mirar el piso- Lo siento pero apenas si te recuerdo… y que Hanna te dice ´´pececito´´-dijo a la vez que un tono rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas-

-Pececito… tengo que hablar con Hanna acerca de eso-dijo el ojiazul para luego tomar un poco de aire-No te preocupes, deja presentare soy Asassin Akeru Canella Darko

Después de la presentación el chico en un acto repentino bajo el cuello de su camisa para descubrir su nariz y labios además de bajar la bufanda también; acto seguido le dio un beso en la mano a la joven como solía hacerlo en las fiestas al conocer a una dama. La pelirroja rápidamente se sintió incomoda con la repentina acción del chico pese que para el joven era algo habitual para la joven era de las cosas más extrañas que le podían pasar. Las majillas de la chica se tornaron rojas de una manera violenta y veloz haciendo que la mayoría de su sangre se abultara en el rostro.

-Es mucha caballerosidad… ¡devuélveme mi mano!-retiro su mano bruscamente la sonrojada joven-

-Lo siento, no pensé que te incomodaran este tipo de cosas-retomo su postura y acomodo el cuello de su camisa y al bufanda-

-Te llamare Asassin…-le dijo aun sonrojada volteando hacia otro lugar-

-Está bien-esbozo una sonrisa que no se notaba debido a la ropa pero los ojos reflejaron al acción al cerrarse-

-Hump…-fue todo lo que respondió sin saber la razón exacta-

Al ya no haber nada más que hacer ambos jóvenes tomaron rumbos diferentes, la chica a la cocina y el joven a su mesa a seguir comiendo. De repente se oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, todos los presentes voltearon a ver la puerta de la cocina por donde salía el jefe de restaurante para dirigirse rápidamente con el chico de la bufanda. Al parecer Johansen había recibido quejas de las meseras acerca de un cliente que las había molestado por lo tanto el jefe del establecimiento había decidido tomar acciones. Johansen se paro imponentemente frente al pelinegro que se acababa de volver a sentar a comer; todos en el lugar ya se habían comenzado a ir y prácticamente el lugar se quedo solo sin contar a los trabajadores y al chico.

-En este restaurante no permitiré que ninguna persona maltrate a mis empleados-dijo imponentemente Johansen-

-No he hecho tal cosa señor-volteando a mirarle sin preocupación el joven-

-Mis empleadas dicen lo contrario, así que por favor abandona el establecimiento-le dijo molesto creyendo lo que le habían contado-

-No tengo que obedecer si de lo que me acusan es falso-se voltea a seguir comiendo con tranquilidad-

-Ahora les dices mentirosas-molesto, desde la puerta de la cocina se veía a las chicas riendo y sonriendo triunfantes-

-Jefe, el no ha hecho nada…-le dijo tímidamente la pelirroja a su jefe-

-¿He?-voltea a ver a la pelirroja el fornido señor-

-El no ha hecho nada jefe, se lo aseguro además de que mire es un excelente cliente...-señalo algo apenada toda la comida que tenía el joven al lado suyo-

-Esto es sorprendente-Johansen dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia el joven-Discúlpame por lo que ha ocurrido, creo que solo son celos de las demás por no prestarles atención

-¿A qué se refiere?-contesta el pelinegro volteándose a ver a Johansen-

-A nada, mejor los dejo-se dirige hacia Lian-Quédate con él y cumple todo lo que te diga, no podemos perder a un cliente tan valioso

-Pero…pero…-dijo nerviosa la pelirroja-

-Sin peros, aquí te quedas con el-sin más que decir Johansen se dirijo a la puerta de la salida- Ustedes cierran-dijo antes de salir del establecimiento-

Así el jefe salió de restaurante dejando a los empleados y al pelinegro comiendo pero ahora con compañía, tenía a Lian frente a él que simplemente le miraba asombrada de la cantidad de comida. El ambiente estaba calmado nadie decía nada solo escuchaba el ruido de algunos trastes y los que producía el chico al comer y mover cada uno de los platos. Entro los él pelinegro y la pelirroja se formaba una barrera de silencio que fue rota por la pelirroja.

-Asassin…-le llamo algo tímida Lian-

-¿Mande?-volteo a verla el pelinegro-

-¿Porque…entraste al torneo?-le pregunto con curiosidad-

-O eso, solo por una razón-le contesto Asassin a la vez que dejaba de comer- Venganza…

-¿Venganza…?-le miro con mas curiosidad la pelirroja-

-Sí, tengo que cobrar venganza en contra de alguien…

-¿Contra quién…?

-No es una persona, más bien es una organización-le respondió mientras recargaba su cabeza en la muñeca izquierda-

-¿Qué te hicieron…?

-Casi me matan, son la causa de mi amnesia… perdí todos los recuerdos de mi vida y me obligan trabajar para ellos…

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda…?-

-No había quien pudiera… todos me odiarían si supieran que hago realmente…

-¿Hacer que…?-confundida, pregunto Lian-

-Nada, nada importante, jejeje-rio nervioso el pelinegro-

-¿Es algo malo…?

-No, claro que no… creo que iré a pagar-cambiando el tema-

-¿Tienes dinero para todo esto…?-pregunto Lian al ver tanta cantidad de comida-

-Claro que si, podría decirse que soy adinerado -el pelinegro saco el dinero necesario de su cartera y paga la cuenta-

Los chicos interceptaron sus miradas por unos segundos provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambos que no alcanzaron a distinguir puesto que al luz se fue y dejo el lugar completamente a oscuras. Instantáneamente al irse la luz Lian exclamo un escandaloso grito de susto aturdiendo al joven que tenia enseguida para luego calmarse un poco y sentir como al sangre se había abultado en sus mejillas aunque no la viese el chico le apenaba e intentaba ocultarla. De repente el joven sugirió buscar unas velas para intentar alumbrar un poco el lugar a lo que la chica comenzó a buscar a tientas en el mostrador; el joven comenzó a buscar a tientas también a un lado de ella para facilitar el trabajo. Después de unos momentos de estar buscando ambos la tomaron al mismo tiempo sujetándose las manos en consecuencia, ambos retiraron sus manos rápidamente y lanzarse cada uno lo más lejos uno del otro que pudieron. Al chico el palpitaba mucho el corazón y se sentía nervioso sin saber la razón exacta pero ya se le formulaba algo en la mente; el pelinegro recordó la vela y rápidamente la tomo al ya saber su ubicación exacta.

-Tenemos que encender la vela-dijo el ojiazul sujetando la vela frente a la chica-

-Yo me encargo de eso…-respondió sin pensar a la vez que encendía la vela con el pensamiento-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul-

-¿Hacer que…?-pregunto confundida la pelirroja-

-Prender la vela sin siquiera tocarla-respondió el pelinegro aun asombrado-

-Esto… yo…-no sabía que responder la pelirroja-

En cierta parte el que hayan producido fuego sin algún artefacto no el sorprendía al joven puesto que el también podía. Prácticamente el podía controlar todos los elementos, todo alrededor de él pero en especial el viento al que había considerado la única cosa que nunca lo dejaría. Pero a pesar de esto aun le intrigaba la manera en la que había encendido la velo sin siquiera tocarla al menos con la punta de sus dedos o haciendo otra llama antes, solo vio como la mecha se había encendido sola. Se produjo un silencio entre ambos pero el chico el clavo la mirada a la joven incomodándola hasta el punto que tuvo que decir algo para disuadir al chico.

-Yo… yo… ¡encontré un cerillo!-exclamo la pelirroja al formular una mentira-

-Enserio, ¿Dónde está la caja con los demás?-pregunto el ojiazul al no ver la caja en ninguna de las manos de la chica-

-Solo encontré uno…-dijo la pelirroja en defensa-

-A si, ¿Dónde está el cerillo?

-¡Lo tire...!-respondió rápidamente la pelirroja sintiendo la intensa presión sobre ella-

El chico de la bufanda acerco su rostro al de la joven para divisar más las facetas de su cara y descubrir la verdad. Mientras se le iba acercando al joven comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa hasta el punto que ella comenzó a alejar un poco su rostro. Justo cuando el chico iba a preguntar algo más un fuerte grito se oyó desde la cocina acto seguido todas las compañeras de trabajo de Lian habían salido corriendo despavoridas del lugar sin su uniforme y con todas sus pertenencias. La joven comenzó a titubear y temblar a la vez que la ráfaga de viento que sus compañeras habían creado; la diminuta llama de la vela se había comenzando a tambalear para luego extinguirse y dejar a ambos chicos nuevamente a oscuras. El joven no le dio mucha importancia a la vela; ahora el iba a prenderla pero justo antes de que siquiera pudiera levantar su brazo la pelirroja grito fuertemente aturdiéndolo nuevamente y haciéndolo incapaz de encender la vela.

El chico pensó un poco y decidió ir a buscar un cerillo a la cocina en silencio para no asustar mas a al alterada joven. Encender el mismo la vela seria una completa tontería a pesar de la inocencia de la joven era una factible rival en el torneo y no quería arriesgarse en lo mas mínimo aunque no le agradaba pensar en enfrentarla a ella en el torneo por alguna razón no quería hacerle daño; rápidamente recordó su teoría de hace unos minutos y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, simplemente no aceptaba, esa no era la razón para no querer hacerle daño. Olvidando ese asunto se dedico a buscar fósforos pero fue inútil no encontró nada y salió de la cocina azotando al puerta olvidando por completo lo alterada que estaba la chica.

-No encontré ningún cerillo en la cocina-dijo el pelinegro resignado-

-Que… que… mal…-tartamudeo Lian-

-Lastima, no podremos ver al fantasma-suspiro resignado Asassin-

-Eso…e…es…bueno…-dijo aun tartamudeando la pelirroja-

-No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, así será más difícil enfrentarlo-dijo el chico de la bufanda mientras sonreía-

-Eso… es… bu…bueno…-seguía igual, el miedo no le dejaba hablar bien a Lian-

-¿Enserio tienes miedo?-pregunto divertido el pelinegro-

-No… solo me gusta hacerme bolita y temblar…-dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja-

-Pero si no puedo verte-respondió en última instancia el ojiazul-

Después de que el chico dijera su última frase un ruido se oyó proveniente de la cocina, al parecer una olla se había caído produciendo un fuerte ruido el cual hiso que la chica alterada diera otro grito y encendiera la vela sin tocarla nuevamente sorprendiendo en consecuencia al chico que le dio un escalofrió al ver la vela nuevamente encendida. Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar cómo lo hiso otro ruido se produjo al parecer por la misma olla haciendo que la joven asustada se lanzara a abrazar al ojiazul derribándolo mientras este levantaba la vela para que el fuego de la mecha no se extinguiera de nuevo. La ojiverde se había apoderado del pecho del joven ocultando su sonrojo en el abrigo del chico, este a su vez se había sonrojado y sintiéndose extraño con el cálido tacto del cuerpo de la joven con el suyo. El chico de la bufanda comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a la joven acompañada de palabras para intentar calmarla aunque sea un poco; la pobre apenas si dejaba de temblar un poco mientras apretaba con fuerza al chico. Después de las palabras la pelirroja se armo de valor para levantar su cabeza un poco y encontrase con los ojos azul del chico y un color rojo en la parte visible de su rostro, ella dedujo que era por el abrazo así que intento separase del chico en un acto de valor pero fue en vano por alguna razón el chico no la quería soltar; él quería sentir un poco más la calidez que producía el cuerpo de su acompañante. Ambos jóvenes siguieron abrazados, ambos querían sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo pero al pobre de Asassin no se lo ocurría nada para justificar el comportamiento que tenia simplemente dejo que el bochorno callera sobre él y lo hiciera sufrir. Paso más tiempo y un nuevo ruido se produjo desde la cocina ahora asustando a ambos jóvenes, los nervios en el pelinegro habían comenzado a descontrolarse al igual que su corazón y el de Lian por lo que él podía sentir.

Ambos chicos se armaron de valor y decidieron levantarse para ir a inspeccionar la cocina con la vela encendida. Ambos entraron a la cocina he iluminaron parte de esta con la vela sin alcanzar a distinguir nada; de repente una voz se oyó haciendo que la pelirroja sujetara más fuertemente el abrigo del chico dejándolo completamente arrugado. El chico al detectar de donde provenía aquel sonido se acerco al lugar con cuidado y arrastrando consigo a Lian que no lo quería soltar debido al miedo. Al acercarse mas la luz de la velo alcanzo a iluminar al espectro ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que solo era un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, he aquí la apariencia fantasmal, tenía una extraña cicatriz en la mejilla que lo hacía lucir ligeramente agresivo, pero su rostro era bien parecido; lucía un pantalón negro, botas y una chamarra roja y blanca, así como una espada enorme sujetada a su espalda.

-Creo que ya cerraron-dijo apenado el peliblanco-

-…-Lian al darse cuenta de que el sujeto no era más que un chico, empujo al pelinegro a un lado sintiéndose avergonzada de su comportamiento- En efecto, ya cerramos…

-Me equivoque de puerta, entre por la salida, lo siento-sin más que decir el peliblanco abandono el lugar golpeando una olla que estaba en el piso a su paso-

-Así que el fantasma, estaba bien vivo-dijo Lian mientas volteaba a ver al ojiazul de nueva cuenta-

-Eso parece…-le dijo el pelinegro al parecer afectado por la manera poco sutil en que la joven lo había empujado-

-Esto…-la pelirroja no alcanzo a formular una frase puesto que un sartén se había caído asustándola y haciendo que gritara de nuevo- Sera mejor que cierre…-apenada-

-Te espero afuera-dijo el pelinegro-

-Gracias…-agradeció el gesto del chico mientras lo veía salir-

El chico salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada del lugar mientras Lian tomaba sus cosas y se cambiaba el uniforme por su ropa normal. El joven se recargo en la pared que estaba junto a la puerta de la salida, intento darle explicación a su comportamiento pero siempre que lo pensaba esa era la única idea coherente que se le venía a la mente. El siempre había sido un chico enamoradizo por lo cual había sufrido bastante, nadie nunca aceptaba sus sentimientos siempre era lo mismo por lo cual se había propuesto dejar de amar, dejar de ser enamoradizo. Miro sin expresión alguna al horizonte donde solo encontraba edificaciones y rastros de la humanidad excluyendo a la naturaleza. En unos segundos más, Lian salió del restaurante cerrándolo para encontrarse al chico viendo al vacio sin expresión alguna en su rostro. La joven se le quedo viendo por unos momentos para luego mover la mano frente al joven haciéndolo reaccionar y hacer que este volteara a verle. Con un gesto departe de la joven ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles generando un silencio que no parresia romperse, ambos solo caminaban uno al lado del otro viendo las tiendas y puestos alrededor de ellos. Mientras caminaban cerca de una de las tiendas Lian diviso un hermoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, la joven rápidamente salió corriendo dejando atrás al chico que sin más remedio se dispuso a seguirla. Al llegar al lado de ella el pelinegro también puedo divisar el hermoso collar pero el precio era elevadísimo y se notaba una cara de decepción departe de la pelirroja.

El ojiazul dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para luego entrar a la tiendo he ir directamente con el dueño de la tienda y pedirle el costoso collar. Lian entro para ver como el dueño del lugar tomaba el collar y lo metía en una pequeña caja entregándoselo al pelinegro que de su pequeña mochila sacaba la cantidad de dinero exacta para el collar. La pelirroja le miro con algo de envidia pero cuando este volteo a verla cambio esa mirada para poner una mirada de felicidad al ver que al menos su amigo pudo conseguir el hermoso collar. El pelinegro sin más que hacer salió de la tienda seguida por pelirroja que aun sentía envidia del collar del joven.

-Lian, ¿Te gusta este collar?-le pregunto el pelinegro mientras se daba media vuelta enseñándole el collar-

-Esto… si, es muy bonito…-fingió una sonrisa-

-Me alegra-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco-Es… para ti…

-¿Pa...pa…para... mi?-´pregunto Lian con duda y un sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas-

-Si… vi que te gusto y decidí comprártelo...-contesto nervioso el pelinegro-

-Gracias…-le respondió con timidez Lian al tiempo que agachaba su cabeza para esconder su sonrojo-

-Deja… ponértelo…-le menciono el joven notando al distancia entre ambos-

Desafortunadamente para ambos, el grupo de compañeras de Lian que se la pasaban molestándola estaban en la misma tienda y habían presenciado la escena. Una de ellas se le acerco al chico mientras este se el acercaba a Lian para ponerle su collar, justo cuando el chico pasaba sus manos por el cuello de la pelirroja la chica que estaba detrás de él, lo empujo repentinamente haciendo caer sobre Lian y lanzando el collar a un lado. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de la chica que estaba bastante roja más que en las situaciones anteriores, al ver su posición el chico se sonrojo inmediatamente aunque no podía verse por la bufanda y la camisa. El joven se comenzó a poner bastante nervioso y en un acto llevo una de sus manos a la cara bajando el cuello de su camisa y la bufanda descubriendo nuevamente su rostro. Lo acerco lentamente cerrando sus ojos y evitando ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión que tenia la chica debajo del; cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros el joven reacción rápidamente abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los de su acompañante que estaba paralizada de las acciones del pelinegro. El chico se alejo lo más pronto posible de la joven cubriendo nuevamente su rostro que había dejado ver su sonrojo, el bochorno comenzaba a tortúralo nuevamente mientras Lian se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano al chico para que hiciera lo mismo. El joven acepto la mano y se levanto para ver el collar en el piso, se agacho para rejuntarlo y limpiarlo; volteo su mirada para ver el rostro de la joven cubierto por su cabello. El joven dio un suspiro y rápidamente le coloco el collar con sus manos temblorosas.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el castillo pero ahora con un silencio mas incomodo que el de antes. El chico se había abrazado sintiendo escalofríos derivados de su bochorno, durante el resto del camino este no podía quitarse el color rojo de sus mejillas y de vez en cuando volteaba ver a Lian que tenía el rostro del mismo color. Al ver la entrada al palacio los dos chicos se apresuraron a entrar para que en la entrada del lugar se despidiesen uno del otro con una reverencia pero al estar bastante cerca, la reverencia culmino con un cabezazo. Cada quien se fue por su rumbo dándole un ultimo vistazo al otro recordando todo lo que habían pasado en ese extraño día.

El chico al ya no ver a la joven por el lugar, le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared más cercana a él dejando una pequeña grieta en el lugar. Estaba molesto, esa última acción involuntaria de él ya era la prueba definitiva, odiaba su corazón, se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerse daño una y otra vez. Camino lentamente por el pasillo mientas se maldecía a sí mismo, el camino a su habitación se le hiso largo y pesado; quería llegar lo más rápido posible para descansar su cuerpo, despejar su mente y sobre todo concentrarse en su pelea de mañana. Si peleaba en ese estado lo más seguro era que perdería así que durante el resto de la noche que se mantuvo despierto se calmo pero algo lo mantenía inquieto, ´´ ¿Quién sería su oponente?´´, después de formularse esa pregunta Hanna y Lian se le vinieron a la mente no quería enfrentar a ninguna de esas dos personas.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se levanto con pesadez de su cama teniendo puesta su pijama que era básicamente su camisa de cuello alto y un pants gris. Se levanto de su cama y se vio en el espejo unos momentos, después entro a al ducha y salió con su pantalón y otra camisa de de cuello de tortuga exactamente igual, tomo el resto de sus ropas las cuales eran el abrigo, su camisa blanca con el gato, la pequeña mochila, la banda de su frente y la bufanda. Antes de salir de la habitación recordó a su Striker, se le ocurrió hablar un poco con él antes del encuentro puesto que llamarlo y sin que el supiera dejaría su guardia baja por momentos importantes en la pelea así que saco el orbe striker y llamándolo con su nombre Lloyd Irving hiso su aparición frente a él con su típico traje rojo y azul.

-Es bueno volver a verte Lloyd-le dijo el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-

-¿Dónde está nuestro oponente?-pregunto el castaño al ver que estaban dentro de una habitación-

-Aun no sé quien es-le respondió Asassin apenado-

-¿Por qué me llamaste entonces?-le pregunto con duda el espadachín-

-Quería que sintieras como es el traslado antes de la pelea, no vaya a ser que aparezcas con al guardia baja-

-Se siente extraño, no lograre acostumbrarme a eso-

-Sí, se siente un poco extraño el viaje pero en cuanto sientas que estas viajando desenvaina tus espadas y prepárate para lo que sea-le dijo con seriedad el asesino-

-Entendido jefe-respondió Lloyd a la vez que ponía su mano en la frente como un soldado-

-No hace falta que hagas eso-

-Bueno, tengo hambre, devuélveme-le ordeno el espadachín-

-Esto… creo que no se cómo hacerlo, jeje-rio apenado el ojiazul-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño- ¿Entonces como volveré?

-Deberás de volver en un lapso de tiempo-dijo más calmado el pelinegro-

-Desayunare aquí, vamos-dijo sonriente el castaño-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por traerte aquí sin motivo…-suspiro mientras seguía al espadachín-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería del palacio con las instrucciones de Asassin puesto que Lloyd tomaba malas rutas y termino extraviándolos dos veces. Asassin se llevo una sorpresa seguida de un alivio al ver que la cafetería estaba casi vacía, al parecer todos se habían levantado temprano por los nervios que provocaba el encuentro de se día, sin previo aviso Lloyd se sentó y comenzó a ordenar bastante comida. El pelinegro se sentó frente al chico y pidió todo lo del menú para que después de unos minutos toda la comida se le fuera entregada dejando anonadado al espadachín que se sentía como una pulga al ver tanta cantidad de comida. Ambos chicos terminaron de comer la plazo de unos minutos y se levantaron después de pagar la cuenta para dijere a la sala principal donde casi todos los demás concursantes ya estaban reunidos. El asesino y el espadachín llegaron pocos segundos antes de que Maravillante comenzara a hablar, justo cuando termino todos voltearon a ver el orbe donde se encontraban los escenarios rápidamente los concursantes entraron el pequeño orbe para ser asignados a su respectivo escenario justo en ese momento Lloyd regreso a su mundo.

El pelinegro apareció en el claro de un bosque, al momento de abrir sus ojos vio a lo lejos lo que parecía una gran muralla al parecer que cubría una gran ciudad. Al oír el ruido de una pisada volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con un chico de pelo rubio con un paliacate que escondía al mayor parte de su cabello pero dejaba ver unos cuantos mechones, tenía una gran gabardina que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, también tenía una camisa blanca abotonada menos el ultimo botón que desvelaba unas vendas y usaba un pantalón grande que se cortaba al final.

-Shikari D. Claw…-dijo el pelinegro al reconocerla, se había memorizado la imagen y nombre de cada concursante-

-El mismo, así que me toco contra ti Asassin-sonriente desafiantemente el rubio-

-…-el chico de la bufanda cierra los ojos sin decir nada-Te doy la oportunidad de retirarte…

-Eso te lo iba a dar a ti también pero no sería divertido-dijo el rubio con una mirada desafiante-

-Te lo advertí-sin previo aviso le lanza una shuriken que saco de su mochila-

-Ya comenzamos-dijo el rubio al tiempo de esquivar la estrella de metal-

Esa shuriken fue lo que dio paso al comienzo de la pelea haciendo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran en guardia. El pelinegro tiro varias Shurikens mas que fueron esquivados con facilidad departe del joven el cual a su vez le lanzo una ráfaga de cuchillos negros a una sorprendente velocidad directamente hacia el chico, este a su vez dio un salto hacia un árbol esquivándolos con dificultad pero estos se redirigieron hacia el dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. El joven corrió en línea recta internándose en el bosque donde al dar varias vueltas los cuchillos se fueron estrellando con los arboles debido a su propia velocidad. Justo al frenar dio un salto hacia atrás viendo apenas varios hilos que se movían en dirección hacia el pero al correr de ellos hacia atrás detecto mas hilos que venían por su retaguardia sin saber su procedencia. Al estar estos apunto de atraparlo los enredo con látigos de luz que salieron de su piel directamente de sus brazos que quedaron cruzados y siendo fuertemente apretados. Los hilos comenzaron a estrujarlo fuertemente así que tuvo que soltarlos y ver como estos lo perseguían al no ver mas escapatoria de estos correo entre ellos haciendo que se juntaran pero no enredándose acto seguido los tomo a ambos con látigos de luz que salieron de uno de sus brazos. Los hilos se retiraron por perdiéndose nuevamente en el bosque, el chico a su vez regreso los látigos de luz a su cuerpo esperando ver o escuchar algo.

Detrás de él se alcanzo a oír el ruido de una pisada proveniente del rubio que venía con sus puños envueltos en llamas; ´´Boxeo Demoniaco´´ dijo lanzando una ráfaga de puno hacia el chico el cual los esquivaba con cierta dificulta debido a los arboles que obstaculizaban su paso. Cada vez le resultaba mas difícil esquivar los golpeas al pelinegro puesto que el lugar se hacía cada vez más estrecho; inevitablemente uno de los golpes no pudo ser esquivado y golpeo al pelinegro en uno de los hombros quemando parte de su abrigo y camisa para desvelar un poco de metal del aparato que tenía en su espalda.

El rubio sonrió triunfante mientras veía la quemadura que tenía en el hombro su oponente. El pelinegro volteo a verle, no iba a ser tan fácil como él creía; cerro los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos y ver al rubio acercándosele para asestarle otro golpe pero este fue repelió con una patada en llamas departe del joven. Las piernas del asesino ardían pero sin lastimarlo, sus piernas ahora tenían el poder del fuego a su favor como los puños del chico por lo cual comenzaron varias colisiones entre las piernas del pelinegro y los puños del rubio. Al poco tiempo el pelinegro sonrió y libero uno de los sellos de sus piernas para incrementar su velocidad y lanzar una ráfaga de patadas que quemaban todo alrededor, el rubio las esquivaba y desviaba algunas pero al final el asesino salto y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para causar una pequeña explosión de fuego que quemo todo en un radio de dos metros. El rubio había alcanzado a salir de ahí para que luego su amuleto absorbiera todo el fuego a su alrededor.

El ojiazul entendió que el fuego no le haría ni el mas mínimo efecto al chico así que se paro normal y disipo el fuego de sus piernas para luego juntar sus manos y comenzar a mover la madera alrededor del rubio intentando atraparlo. El rubio reaccionando rápidamente destrozó la madera con sus puños en llamas pero más madera salía; todos los arboles cercanos perdían su forma y hacían especia de lanzas que intentaban golpear al chico que las destruía o esquivaba dependiendo de la cantidad que lo persiguieran en el momento. El bosque ahora marcaba una gran línea conformado por madera distorsionada a modo de camino que separaba a ambos chicos, de repente debajo del rubio apareció un circulo azul para darle luego aparición a varios fragmentos de hielo formados del agua solidificada de las plantas después a aplastarlo, usando su medallón pudo desaparecer el hielo pero se cubrió con sus brazos para resistir el golpe que no se desvaneció. El rubio le vio con seriedad para luego sacar su guadaña con cadena y ponerse en posición de ataque, el pelinegro al ver la acción del rubio saco sus dagas y las junto para deformarlas y crear su hacha en forma de arco poniéndose en posición de batalla nuevamente. Ambos jóvenes corrieron en dirección del contrario sosteniendo sus armas fuertemente, mientras corría el pelinegro rompió otro sello de velocidad para superar la del chico; al estar frente a frente colisionaron sus armas repetidas veces mientras intentaban acertarle a su oponente, el ruido de los metales chocando rebumbaba por todo el lugar.

El rubio en un rápido movimiento hiso retroceder un poco al pelinegro pero lo suficiente como para lanzar un ataque a sus pies el cual esquivo el pelinegro dando un salto pero la bola de la cadena del chico fue su dirección, esta fue interceptada por el hacho del chico para que luego la sujetara fuertemente cayendo a un poco alejado del rubio. El rubio sonriendo desconcertando a Asassin, de la bola de metal comenzaron a salir rayos de electricidad electrocutando al joven. El pelinegro lanzo un grito de dolor para luego soltar su hacha la cual el rubio lanzo lejos recuperando su cadena. El pelinegro retrocedió y metió una mano derecha en su mochila buscando algo, el rubio para no dejarlo hacer nada corrió en dirección al pero el pelinegro lo retuvo lanzando una gran cantidad de Shurikens prácticamente le arrojo todas las que el quedaban. El rubio detuvo todas las Shurikens creando un escudo mágico alrededor del haciendo que estas pararan y cayeran al piso pero justo cuando golpearon el suelo una luz roja vino del centro de estas, había bombas en los hoyos de las Shurikens que explotaron creando una gran nube de humo. Asassin libero otro de sus sellos para correr rápidamente y darle una patada en el brazo a Shikari forzándolo a soltar su guadaña, acto seguido le conecto una serie de patadas que lo sacaron de la nube de humo. El pelinegro aprovecho el tiempo en que su oponente se levantaba para tomar su hacha y dividirla nuevamente en las dos dagas con las cuales salió corriendo para intentar cortar al rubio pero este lo recibió con sus pesadas de fuego y hielo repeliendo sus ataques acto seguido se quieto la gabardina dejando un cráter donde esta había caído.

El rubio comenzó a atacarlo con una ráfaga de rápidos espadazos que los retenía con sus dagas que al hacer con contacto con las armadas ardían o se congelaban respectivamente. El chico develo otro de los sellos para comenzar a esquivar los movimientos del chico que se habían vuelto aun más rápidos y difíciles de esquivar. Al no ver cómo parar al pelinegro el rubio saco su orbe striker y llamo a Chrona y Ragnarok. ´´Bloody Needles´´ dijo la pelirosa para sacarse sangre y con esta crear varias agujas de sangre que se clavaron en el pelinegro inmovilizándolo; justo después de eso el rubio sonrió viendo al posición del chico, ´´X azul carmesí´´ dijo el rubio para lanzar un corte en x de sus espadas llevando la fuerza del fuego y hielo de sus espadas. El pelinegro en su posición no pudo esquivar el golpe que termino dándole de lleno y lanzándolo varios metros lejos del lugar con ya varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo sobre pelinegro herido sin tener ninguna compasión pero el asesino había llamado también a su striker el cual intercepto a Shikari y comenzaron un duelo de espadas. Las espadas de Lloyd eran de los mismos elementos que las de Shikari así que la pelea se mostraba bastante pareja por otro lado Asassin usaba el poder de su don para curar las heridas hechas por las agujas y el ataque de las espadas aunque no completamente pero si lo suficiente como para moverse con libertad y mínimo dolor. Después de unos instantes Lloyd termino desapareciendo a causa del tiempo junto con Chrona que él había ayudado a Shikari contra el espadachín. Al llegar al lugar Shikari, el pelinegro lo recibió con varios truenos que impactaron por toda la zona; varios de ellos habían golpeado al joven haciendo retroceder y cerrar los ojos del dolor eso lo aprovecho Asassin para correr hacia él y ponerle una mano en el pecho. El rubio abrió los ojos para volver a cerrarlos al sentir una enorme presión en su pecho que lo saca disparado por la dirección en que vino. El pelinegro había lo había golpeado con una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte en un espacio bastante reducido de ahí la magnitud del impacto que había depositado al rubio en el camino de madera nuevamente.

Al levantarse el rubio vio al ojiazul acercándose por lo cual comenzaron otro duelo esquivando y bloqueando. El pelinegro intento cortarlo por arriba pero el rubio se agacho he intento cortarle el estomago pero el ojiazul bajo los brazos creando una enorme ráfaga de viento que corto varios de los arboles alrededor y hiso que el rubio se alejara sin mayor opción. El pelinegro se lanzo de nueva cuenta hacia el rubio que lo recibió con las espadas resistiendo las dagas del asesino acto seguido le dio una patada en el costado que tolero pero después con las espadas lo empujo lejos. El rubio al no ver mayor escapatoria utilizo sus zapatilla de metal e incrementar su velocidad al punto de superar la del chico; corrió rápidamente para ponerse frente al joven e intentar cortarlo pero los reflejos de gato del chico lo ayudaron a bloquear el espadazo a duras penas usando sus dagas.

El chico al verse abrumado por la velocidad de su oponente retiro los sellos que el quedaban y empatar la velocidad del rubio. A diferencia del rubio el joven podía distinguir su ambiente gracias a que había utilizado el lente que provenía de su espalda. Ambos comenzaron a impactar sus armas a gran velocidad pero el pelinegro se llevaba más daño consigo al recibir daño elemental además de las resonancias de energía en sus brazos debido a los consecutivos impactos. La pelea siguió con el duelo de ambos jóvenes que no cedían, entonces el rubio le lanzo otro ataque en forma de x con sus espadas por la espalda a muy corto distancia haciéndole imposible de esquivar al pelinegro. Asassin al no poder esquivarlo lo detuvo con sus dagas que terminaron volando por los aires a cambio de que el lastimado cuerpo del chico no sufriera más daños. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que el asesino comenzó a girar rápidamente produciendo fuerte ráfagas de viento pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para lanzar al joven; el rubio se le acerco corriendo a toda velocidad para asestarle un golpe pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar una tremenda raga de viento voló todo a su alrededor dejando un enorme hoyo en la tierra de siete metros de radio. La ráfaga lo había hecho volar todo alrededor incluyendo al chico que fue a dar varios metros lejos del sitio justo en el claro donde la pelea había comenzado.

El rubio se levanto con dificultad debido a la enorme energía producida, el pelinegro por su parte al creer que había ganado se dirigió al lugar donde yacía el rubio pero se llevo una sorpresa al llegar al lugar. El chico ahora era una chica, en su mano izquierda tenia al aparecer una máscara que era su antigua cara, ahora se había soltado el cabello y las vendas se habían roto haciendo distinguir su busto. La chica le veía con bastante seriedad pero el chico que había reactivado sus sentimientos al creer que había ganado; se había sonrojado por debajo de su ropa al ver la hermosura de la chica. Retomando la seriedad el joven noto que la chica solo poseía una de sus espadas al del filo de fuego al otro al parecer había salido volando con la onda expansiva de viento.

El pelinegro rápidamente al no tener sus armas le dio a sus piernas fuerza de hielo haciendo que se congelaran hasta un poco antes de la rodilla pero esto lo hacía más lento. Se lanzo al ataque lanzándole una patada que esquivo con facilidad la joven y luego lanzarle un espadazo que el chico contuvo con su otra pierna pero esta lo ato con sus hilos al tener la guardia baja. La chica le vio fijamente para luego comenzar a apretarlo con los hilos más y mas fuerte, el chico sin poder hacer nada cerró los ojos y se concentro para crear dos brazos gigantes de madera que aparecieron detrás de la chica; estos a su vez intentaron atraparla pero con rápidos movimientos los esquivo aun así los brazos continuaron persiguiéndola enredándose junto a los hilos. La chica no tuvo más opción que soltarlo, los brazos de madera la habían conducido al lugar donde yacía su guadaña: tomo el arma y luego detectando la ubicación del chico le lanzo más cuchillos. El chico al ver los cuchillos acercándose los hiso colisionar con una barrera de madera pero al hacer esto no noto como la joven apareció a sus espaldas con la guadaña en mano,; la chica lanzo un rápido corte que fue esquivado por el chico a tiempo para luego retroceder y verse en una situación muy complicada.

El chico se lanzo en carrera con sus piernas en llamas para intentar asestarle un golpe o tal vez con otras intenciones. El joven le intento golpear con sus piernas pero fue fácilmente esquivado con un rápido movimiento departe de la chica y seguido de un intento de corte con la guadaña que le roso el rostro al joven cortando en parte su cuello de tortuga. La rubia al tener al joven tan cerca le lanzo otro golpe con la guadaña que este detuvo sosteniendo el filo de esta con sus manos y luego desplazar el arma hacia un lado sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo pero debajo de la manga de este salió un cuchillo que le hiso una cortada en el costado obligándolo a retroceder. Al verse en serio aprietos le dio el elemento de viento a sus piernas el cual aumentaba su velocidad y le daba filo a sus piernas, nuevamente se lanzo a golpear a la chica pero esta simplemente se hizo a un lado haciendo que el pelinegro derrapara y por lo tanto dejara su guardia lo más baja posible. La rubia se le acerco por la espalda, ´´Crucifixión´´ dijo la rubia para crear una cruz y dejar el chico pegado a ella sin poder moverse.

Ya no parecía haber esperanzas para que el joven se liberara del agarre, la rubia le dio la opción de rendirse al pelinegro pero este rechazo inmediatamente a lo que la joven corrió con la intención de lastimarlo pero no con intensiones mortales sin embargo algo la detuvo. El chico tenía un pequeño aparato en su mano derecha que había sacado de su mochila momentos antes de que fuera atrapado en la cruz; el ojiazul apretó el único botón del artefacto y varios brillos se vieron de la guadaña junto con su mano derecha para que luego explotaran. La guadaña de la joven salió volando debido a la fuerza de los explosivos pero la mano de la chica estaba intacta gracias a mini escudos que estaban debajo de sus guantes, debido a la desconcentración de la joven la cruz que no dejaba moverse al chico se desvaneció y lo dejo caer.

El asesino rápidamente comenzó a curar su herida del costado mientras la joven corría a cortarle con su espada pero al sentir la presencia el pelinegro utilizo la gravedad para hundir en un metro todo el claro haciendo que la chica cállese. El tiempo que la joven estuvo en el piso fue necesario para que el ojiazul hiciera un conjuro para sacar la funda y el mango de una espada al parecer de otra dimensión que se encontraban sellados. Al tomar la funda quito el mango desenvainando una espada con filo de viento, esto dejo sorprendida a la rubia la cual retrocedió un poco; el joven con su espada corrió hacia ella con su espada en mano derecha la chica lo recibió con un corte horizontal que fue esquivado pro el chico y de esa manera comenzaron duelo de espadas donde el ojiazul le saco una gran ventaja puesto que a Shikari le faltaba una de sus espadas para combatir bien. Asassin realizo un corte elevado que rompió la defensa de Shikari y acto seguido le lanzo una ráfaga de viento proveniente de su espada que la lanzo hacia un lado cayendo al lado de su otra espada. La rubia rápidamente tomo las espadas y encaro al joven demostrando ambos sus dotes con la espada pero aun así el chico siguió superándola con su gran habilidad. Llegaron nuevamente al lugar donde estaba el claro hundido por la técnica del chico; Shikari llamo nuevamente a su striker el cual apareció detrás del chico blandiendo una espada negra con una boca.

´´Screech Alpha´´ dijo Chrona para que de su espada salieran ondas de sonido que impactaron directamente al chico dejándolo paralizado, Shikari aprovecho el hecho de que su guadaña estaba enterrada en el piso corrió hacia ella y enredo sus hilos ahí para luego correr a enredar al pelinegro ´´Sendero del cielo´´ exclamo justo al enredar al joven. El ojiazul quedo completamente paralizado para que luego recibiera el mismo ataque de Chrona, ´´Sendero infernal´´ dijo a la vez que le prendía fuego a los hilos concluyendo así el ataque colectivo de ambas chicas. El fuego ardía alrededor de los hilos pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar al joven el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba haciendo uso de su habilidad para controlar los componentes del aire, elimino el oxigeno que rodeaba a los hilos haciendo imposible la producción de fuego. Chrona ya había desaparecido, el joven al no ver mayor alternativa llamo nuevamente a su striker el cual apareció frente a la joven entablando otra pelea con ella haciendo que los hilos regresara a los guantes; en esta pelea Lloyd apenas si dio unos espadazos para luego juntar sus pesadas y hacer que bolas de energía golpearan a la chica para luego saltar y bajar acertándole un fuertísimo golpe con la eternal Sword que la arrojo al piso a unos cuantos metros.

Mientras la rubia se recuperaba del impacto del golpe para ver al chico concentrado haciendo un hechizo y ver al suelo alrededor de él tornarse rojo con extrañas líneas negras. Asassin había transformado al materia no viva a su alrededor para llevarla a un sexto estado; al haber terminado una gran ola de esta materia se abalanzo sobre Shikari rápidamente sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar fue enterrada en esta dejado solos su espadas sobre la materia extraña. El chico sonrió triunfante y le dio la espalda al lugar pero de repente una gran energía se sintió detrás de él; Shikari había usado su espada demoniaca dejándose poseer, su pupila se había desvanecido y con un solo movimiento de su espada retiro la materia que le cubría mientras reía como lunática. El pelinegro rápidamente comenzó a controlar la materia para intentar capturarla pero fue en vano, la chica se había vuelto demasiado rápida y fuerte como atraparla; la poseída rubia corrió a gran velocidad para atacar el chico el cual fue golpeado por su espada y lanzado vario metros detrás estrellándose con una enorme roca. Cambio el filo de su espada a elemento luz y trato de resistir los brutales ataques de la chica apoyándose con la materia pero fue en vano, nuevamente salió disparado pero ahora a medio vuelo fue interceptado de nueva cuenta por la chica que lo tiro al piso de una patada.

Ya no había más que hacer, siquiera con la materia ayudándole no podría equiparar el poder que había obtenido su oponente. Se levanto reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas y dando un largo suspiro para ve de nueva cuenta a Shikari corriendo hacia riendo como una lunática. Justo antes de que la rubia golpeara nuevamente al chico, este la empujo lejos con una ráfaga de viento; su cuerpo se había puesto un poco rosada y su cabello había tomado una forma un tanto extraña pero lo más significativo es que su respiración había aumentado hasta llegar al límite, la glucosa de su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse debido al incremento de oxigeno dando a lugar a la máxima fuerza de Asassin. La espada del pelinegro también había cambiado a ser una más larga y poderosa espada con el filo de luz, ambos jóvenes comenzaron un duelo de espadas demostrando el poder de ambos. La pelea se prolongo hasta que el cuerpo del asesino comenzaba a quedarse sin energía y a oxidarse debido a la excesiva cantidad de oxigeno en el cuerpo del chico. El joven retrocedió después de colisionar su espada con al de la chica nuevamente, comenzó a mezclar la materia con su espada haciendo que esta desarrollara su máxima fuerza, por otro lado Shikari juntaba toda la fuerza de su Haki en su propia espada. Ambos jóvenes interceptaron sus miradas por unos segundos y la sed de sangre de Asassin comenzaba a aparecer pero estela controlaba; al final de la vista ambos se movieron tan rápido que apenas si se pudo ver su movimiento. Quedaron cada uno en el lugar del otro con los ojos cerrados; después de unos escasos segundos la rubia callo rendida sin poder continuar mientras que el pelinegro desactivaba su booster y guardaba su espada.

El joven estaba agotado y u cuerpo no daba para mucho mas, volteo su cabeza para ver como el cuerpo de la joven aun podía moverse en parte, si no hacia algo pronto se levantaría nuevamente e inevitablemente le ganaría. Se levanto dio media vuelta y noto como su bufanda estaba en el suelo y su cuello de tortuga deshecho dejando ver su rostro. Sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso último se le acerco a la joven metiendo su mano en su pequeña mochila saco un poco de veneno paralizante en una inyección; al intentar aplicárselo la aguja se rompió debido al poder de la espada. Le dio la vuelta a la joven con delicadeza para intentar hacer que se lo tomase pero también fue en vano, lo intento varias veces pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Suspiro profundo para luego sonreír de una manera traviesa, metió el líquido en su boca para luego por medio de un corto beso pasarle el líquido a Shikari quien apenas si sintió el cálido tacto de labios. Después de separar sus labios Asassin rápidamente tomo una botella con un líquido blanco de su mochila y se enjuago la boca con ella para luego tomar un poco del líquido el cual era un antídoto para el veneno paralizante.

-Lastima, Shikari eres una chica muy hermosa, lamento haberte hecho esto-le dijo a la inconsciente joven mientras la acomodaba de mejor manera en el pasto-

El lugar comenzó a desaparecer para regresar a los chicos al salón principal del palacio donde varios médicos se llevaron Shikari rápidamente; las pertenencias de los jóvenes habían aparecido en el lugar, el pelinegro tomo sus cosas y fue a la enfermería donde fue atendido rápidamente. Las heridas del joven no eran tan serias pero si demasiadas, al paso de una hora los médicos lo dejaron salir. Asassin se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un baño y recostarse en su cama con ropa exactamente igual a la que tenía en la pelea; pensó en el beso que le dio a Shikari y de repente recordó el que casi le da a Lian la noche anterior. Ahora la imagen de la joven no se desaparecía de su mente, ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba comenzó a molestarlo nuevamente. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico quedo dormido del cansancio que le dio la pela soñando con Lian y ese horrible sentimiento.

Se despertó un poco tarde, ya eran alrededor de las ocho, la luz del sol ya se había desvanecido y el hambre comenzó a ser intolerable para el joven; esa pelea le había quitado toda la energía que tenia de las grandes porciones de comida que había ingerido. Se levanto de la cama y salió del palacio nuevamente con rumbo al restaurante donde trabajaba Lian a cenar y recuperar sus energías; pero my dentro de él también lo hacía para volver a ver a esa pelirroja. Al llegar al restaurante se sentó en la misma mesa del otro día y vio como Lian volvía a ser quien le atendía, después de ordenar una enorme cantidad de comida Lian fue pro ella y al cabo de unos minutos volvió para dejarle la comida al joven y por petición de este quedarse a acompañarlo puesto que Lian también iba a cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu pelea…?-pregunto Lian-

-Gane, Shikari me dio trabajo pero al final la derrote-dijo el pelinegro con orgullo-

-Espera, ¿Era ´´ella´´?-dudosa-

-Sí, utilizaba una máscara de hombre por lo tanto no se distinguía su sexo-le aclaro el ojiazul-

-Eso lo explica…

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te…?

-Lian-le interrumpió una chica que se abalanzo sobre Lian-

-Areali… ¿Qué haces aquí?-intentando separarse de la joven-

-Te vi y te extrañe Lian-dijo Areali a la vez que se separaba de Lian-

-¿Quién es ella Lian?-le pregunto el pelinegro a la pelirroja confundido-

-Ella es Areali… la conocí hace tiempo…-le respondió la pelirroja-

-¿Quién es el Lian?, ¿Tu novio?-le pregunto Areali a la ojiverde-

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante el comentario que había hecho Areali, simplemente los desubico y provoco un sonrojo en ambos aparte de que se sintieran al nerviosos recordando al noche anterior.

-No es mi novio Areali… solo un conocido-le dijo la ojiverde al recuperar un poco la compostura-

-Claro que no somos novios-aclaro Asassin-

-Lastima se ven tan lindos juntos-comento Areali-

La cena siguió de manera incomoda con todos los comentarios que hacia Areali acerca de ambos chicos. Al cabo de varios minutos ambos chicos terminaron de comer para resignarse a tolerar los comentarios que no parecían terminar departe de Areali que se veía bastante feliz con lo que estaba haciendo. Lian tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño extrañamente al mismo tiempo que Asassin así que ambos se levantaron para ir a los baños. En el camino ambos chicos se pararon frente a las puertas de los sanitarias voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo interceptando sus miradas y provocando un nuevo sonrojo en consecuencia. Entraron ambos rápidamente al baño; el pelinegro se sentía cada vez y mas incomodo ante la presencia de Lian, ese sentimiento lo atormentaba sin parar y los comentarios de Areali no ayudaban mucho para calmar sus sentimientos alborotados. Hiso lo que tenía que hacer en el baño para luego salir y encontrase frente a Lian nuevamente, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a salirse de control mientras se sonrojaba sin querer pero afortunadamente está vez su rostro estaba cubierto por su ropa. Los chicos volvieron a la mesa pero Lian tuvo que seguir trabajando y los dejo a Areali y Asassin solos.

-¿Te gusta Lian?-pregunto repentinamente la acompañante del chico-

-Esto… no…-dijo con algo de bochorno el pelinegro ocultando su nuevo sonrojo debajo de su cuello de tortuga-

-Si no es así, explícame tu sonrojo-le dijo perspicazmente la pequeña joven-

-Solo hace calor y tengo mucha ropa-Asassin le respondió con la primera mentira que se le vino a la cabeza-

-El amor no es algo por lo cual avergonzarse y mentir acerca del él-le contesto Areali junto a una sonrisa-

-Amor…-esa palabra le resultaba tan dolorosa al pobre ojiazul que se quedo en silencio ignorando a Areali-

Al ver Areali como era ya prácticamente imposible captar la atención del chico de la bufanda se fue dejándolo solo, su siguiente víctima ahora era Lian. Los comentarios de la chica acerca de Lian habían hecho que el pobre pelinegro comenzara a sufrir de nuevo con su sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que tanto odia. Ahora la marca de ese sentimiento se le hacía mucho más notoria cada vez que un segundo transcurría. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que irse de aquel lugar, dejar de ver a esa hermosa pelirroja que había sido la siguiente arma usada por su corazón para hacerlo sufrir. El chico se levanto para ver el restaurante ya vacio, ya eran altas horas de la noche por lo tanto el restaurante estaba por cerrar sin tomarse la molestia de despedirse el chico salió rápidamente del establecimiento siendo visto por Areali quien rápidamente le conto a Lian. La pelirroja al extrañarse por el comportamiento del joven lo siguió fuera del restaurante viendo como el chico caminaba bastante molesto por las calles.

-Maldito amor, maldito sentimiento inútil -decía sin pensarlo el pelinegro, simplemente odiaba al amor y se lo decía sin importar quien le escuchase-

-Asassin…-se le acerco la pelirroja para tomarlo del brazo y hacer que se diese media vuelta-

-…-al ser volteado el ojiazul, vio a la nueva armada de su corazón viéndole preocupada- Sobre todo tu, no pudiste simplemente alejarte de mi

-¿A qué te refieres…?-le pregunto Lian extrañada-

-Ahora te haces la inocente ¿verdad?-decía Asassin molesto sin que Lian tuviera culpa-

-¿Estas molesto conmigo…?

-O gran deducción Sherloc-le dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gesto de asombro junto con sarcasmo-

-¿Por qué…?-pregunto con duda Lian tolerando el comportamiento del joven-

-Porque simplemente me lastima tu mera presencia… solo me lastimas…-dijo con mayor tranquilidad el chico al haberse desahogado un poco-

-…-la joven se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir-Vámonos al palacio… -le dijo mientras se adelantaba-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al palacio, nuevamente juntos pero esta vez el silencio entre ambos era mayor y al parecer no se rompería con nada. En la mente del joven varias cosas pasaban confundiéndolo pero de entre todo eso saco una razón para su comportamiento; el sentimiento, ese nuevo amor que había desarrollado no era como los demás esta vez algo le indicaba que la historia pasada seria eso, historia pasada. Para el eso solo eran vagos pensamientos, solo sueños suyos nada que tomar en serio; el pelinegro volteo para ver a la pelirroja pensativa y con una cara de relativa tristeza al parecer provocada por la actitud del chico. El palacio no estaba a mucha distancia, el joven quería disculparse pero no podía decirle la razón de su comportamiento seria una completa tontería hacer eso en aquellas circunstancias. Ambos jóvenes llegaron bastante callados a la entrada del palacio; la pelirroja iba a despedirse cuando un abrazo del pelinegro la tomo pro sorpresa.

-Lian… ciento lo que dije hace unos instantes… estaba molesto pero… no tuve porque enojarme contigo por eso…-dijo entrecortado Asassin mientras le abrazaba con cariño-

-Asassin…-menciono el nombre del chico la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba y ocultaba su rostro en el abrigo del joven-

-Enserio lo lamente… perdóname…

- T-te perdono…-le dijo a la vez que le correspondía el cálido abrazo sin tomar en cuenta sus acciones-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron así por unos instantes más sin querer soltarse, querían sentir el calor del otro, un calor que les hacía sentir bastante tranquilos pese a que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Después de unos momentos más los chicos se soltaron para mirarse a los ojos ambos sonrojados para despedirse y verse mutuamente por unos momentos más. La pelirroja y el pelinegro habían tomado cada quien su rumbo, al ver el ojiazul que la pelirroja se había alejado sintió una gran satisfacción y no podía creer el momento ´´mágico´´ que había tenido. Ya lo había aceptado, se arriesgaría a ser rechazado nuevamente pero ahora tenía más confianza en sí mismo; el pelinegro entro a su habitación bastante feliz con grandes ilusiones acerca de ese sentimiento al que tanto odiaba.

-Te amo Lian-fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de caer dormido en su cama esperando el siguiente día, esperando si siguiente batalla pero sobre todo, a Lian a si querida y amada pelirroja-

Nota: Las escenas que se parezcan a las del Fanfic del concurso de Lian Kasumi Himeko es debido a que esas escenas fueron planeadas en conjunto.


	7. Kael vs Joshua

**Kael vs Joshua**

"**Batalla de dos mundos, dos deseos, dos estilos diferentes"**

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota de autor, como traducción de ataques)

En las afueras del palacio del Nexo una puerta comienza a materializarse de la nada, cuando por fin se ve estable su manija color chocolate comienza a girar, y abrirse lentamente comenzando mostrando a Kael, finalmente había llegado al día y hora indicada.

Así que este es el palacio, se ve que tiene más edad que el de mi maestro, normalmente no dura más de una semana—menciona Kael con una sonrisa—

De repente observa como una pequeña ave verde, se acerca rápidamente hacia el rubio, para su sorpresa se transforma en una niña de un largo cabello, y en su rostro observa como las plumas verdes lo rodean como si fuera un marco, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, aun con la impresión logra atraparla en sus brazos.

Debes tener más cuidado al volar, por ahí pequeña niña—dice el rubio dejando a la pequeña niña en el piso y acariciándole la cabeza—

Eres bueno con Kalara, le agradas a Kalara—menciona la pequeña niña muy animada—

Ya veo, tu nombre es Kalara es un buen nombre, creo que esto te agradara mucho—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Se quita la mochila que trae en su espalda, la pone en el suelo, comenzando a buscar dentro, hasta finalmente encontrar un pequeño pato de hule, el cual se lo obsequia a la pequeña Kalara.

Un patito, a Kalara le gusta el patito—menciona muy alegre mostrando una bella sonrisa de felicidad—

¡Kalara! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—Grita una voz de una persona que parecía la de una pequeña niña—

¡Kalara está aquí Any chan!—grita energéticamente la pequeña niña de las plumas—

De la oscuridad sale una pequeña niña, de cabello negro corto, con un fleco que le llega hasta arriba de las cejas, y vistiendo un vestido purpura como de muñeca, la pequeña niña se veía asustada.

¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?—pregunta Kael a la pequeña Anyk—

El tan solo ver como el chico rubio le dirigía la palabra, la hizo retroceder un poco, como si la causa de su miedo fuera él, pero la pequeña Kalara se acerca a Anyk y la toma de la mano.

Kalara sabe que es una buena persona, me atrapo, y mira lo que regalo a Kalara—menciona a su amiga mostrándole el pequeño pato de hule—

La niña de las plumas lleva a su amiga, ante el chico de ojos rojos.

No te preocupes pequeña, no te hare daño—le dice mostrando una sonrisa mientras se agacha para estar más a su altura—

¿Eres un concursante?—pregunta la pequeña niña de vestido de muñeca—

Si lo soy, ¿acaso ustedes vienen a recibirme?—pregunto Kael—

La respuesta proviene de Kalara rápidamente, diciéndole que lo guiara a donde se encuentra su amo, subiéndose a la espalda del rubio, y el joven le extiende la mano a la pequeña Anyk.

Vamos tú también puedes subir, tan solo agárrate bien—dice a la pequeña niña—

El rubio de ojos rojos, se agacha Kalara se sienta en un hombro, mientras Anyk se sienta en el otro, Kael las levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el palacio del Nexo, donde al entrar observa a varias personas, analizando a sus posibles oponentes, se agacha permitiendo que las niñas pudieran bajar, busca en su mochila algo, y cuando lo encuentra, observa a la pequeña Anyk.

Gracias por guiarme hacia acá, te regalo esto, ve y diviértete—dijo Kael—

La niña agarra un pequeño peluche de grandes ojos azules, con la forma de un pollo (es un Chocobo), la pequeña sonríe un poco a Kael.

Al parecer ya confías más en mí—menciona el rubio—

Gracias—son las palabras que se escuchan de la pequeña—

Vamos Any-chan, mostrémosle al amo lo que han regalado a Kalara y a ti—menciona la pequeña niña, llevándose de la mano a su pequeña amiga—

Esa pequeña tenía algo que se me hacia familiar—menciona Kael—

Al poco tiempo después de entrar, observa como varias personas se ponen en ciertos lugares, escuchando una voz, de la persona que por su imagen e influencia, se puede deducir que es el organizador del torneo, el cual da unas palabras de bienvenida, los concursantes comienzan a retirarse del cuarto, mientras Kael se queda quieto, llamando la atención de los subordinados del Maravillante, junto con los de los concursante, de repente emerge fuego alrededor del rubio, formando una espada de fuego, con la cual detiene por detrás el ataque de alguien.

De todas las personas, esperaba verte aquí—menciono el individuo—

Tú no cambias Kion—responde Kael con una sonrisa empujando a su agresor—

¡Kyon! ¡Sabes que está prohibido que iniciemos una pelea contra un concursante!—grita Azuka—

Que yo recuerde no dijo que no podíamos, darle la bienvenida que quisiéramos—menciona el alvino—

Aparte de que nunca dijo que ustedes podían atacarnos—agrega Kael—

El ataque viene de nuevo de parte de Kion, sacando su espada a la cual le agrega un orbe, cambiando de forma a una espada larga color negro, con su parte blanca de filo, tiene en su empuñadura en la parte de abajo una pequeña cadena. Antes tal transformación el rubio se quita su mochila sacando ambas espadas, las cuales son envueltas por fuego.

¡Vamos!—grita Kion—

Ambas espadas tocan emitiendo una poderosa explosión, de la cual son protegidos los concursantes de parte de los subordinados de Maravillante, permitiendo ver al desvanecerse la explosión, como ambas personas tienen el filo de sus espadas en el cuello del otro.

Aunque me hayas atacado, no tengo la intención de continuar con esta batalla, podríamos destruir el lugar, además de que mostraría mis habilidades a todos los presentes—responde el rubio mostrando una sonrisa a su oponente—

Pero no será la última vez que te observe—responde el alvino—

¿Qué ocurre con estos dos?—pregunta Azuka—

Tu no lo sabes pero ya lo conocíamos—menciona Ary—

Creo que he escuchado que comenten de el—agrega Jester—

No quiero que salgan lastimados—menciona la pequeña Anyk—

No se preocupe princesa, ya no pelearan—dice el arlequín a la pequeña niña—

Cuando comienzan a guardar cada uno sus armas, cae en la cabeza de Kion una chibi Kalara, tapándole los ojos.

A Kalara no le gusta que Ki-chan, moleste a Llamita—menciona la pequeña—

¡Quítate de encima!—menciona furiosamente Kion—

Kion arroja a Kalara hacia Kael, y es atrapada.

Debes tener más cuidado—dijo el rubio a la pequeña—

Kalara está en deuda con Llamita—menciona con una sonrisa—

No, Kalara es muy valiente al enfrentar a Kion—responde Kael—

Odio que sea tan amable—murmura Kion—

Después del espectáculo que se vio, se les llevo a los participantes a sus respectivas habitaciones, donde pasarían la noche antes del gran día.

Esta es tu habitación—dijo sonriente el capitán de los X Kaizoku, abriendo la puerta—

Gracias, por traerme—responde Kael—

Después de lo dicho comienza a examinar la habitación, era común y corriente, una cama, alado de un despertador, un closet donde guardar su ropa o lo que trajeran, una televisión, un baño con todo lo necesario, justamente la clase de habitación para el descanso antes de una pelea.

Oye tus espadas—dijo Ex con su confianza acostumbrada—

¿Qué ocurre con ellas?—pregunta el rubio—

¿Por qué no se derritieron con tu fuego?, normalmente no podrían aguantar grandes temperaturas, eso lo sé muy bien—menciona el chico de la X—

Así que conoces de espadas—menciona Kael—

Entrene para convertirme en un gran espadachín, pero un día comí un Akuma no mi (Fruta de diablo), era la beam beam no mi, la cual me dio la habilidad de lanzar rayos, pero cuando agarre una espada después de comer la fruta, se derritió, así que ya no puedo pelear con una espada—responde Ex—

Ya entiendo la razón de tu pregunta, veras la razón por la que no se derriten mis espadas, es porque están hechas para soportar cualquier temperatura, asi puedo usarlas libremente—responde Kael mostrando ambas espadas—

¡Quiero unas así!—grita Ex—

Algún día podrás conseguir unas así, después de todo si lo deseas con el corazón este se cumplirá, es lo más seguro—responde el chico de ojos rojos, mostrando una sonrisa—

Creo que tienes razón, tal vez algún día tenga unas espadas, y cuando ese día llegue te enfrentare—responde Ex—

Esperare ese día con gusto—dijo Kael—

En ese momento el estomago del pirata ruge, demostrando el hambre que tenia.

Debo dejarte, tengo que ver que cocina Nate—responde Ex—

No hay problema nos veremos después, ¿Cuál es tu nombre a propósito?—pregunta Kael—

Soy Ex capitán de los X-Kaizokus—responde con orgullo—

Me llamo Suzaku no Kael, soy la mano derecha de Natsuhiko Daisuke—dice con un gran orgullo—

Bien fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos—dice Ex despidiéndose viendo como se aleja por el pasillo—

Es cierto el también, tiene derecho a ver este lugar—se dice a sí mismo—

Kael mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando una orbe de color naranja, la cual emitía, el inmenso poder de un hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Dios. Arroja el orbe al piso de la cual sale humo revelando al Reino de los Dioses.

¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunta Pain—

Es el palacio del Nexo donde se llevara a cabo el torneo, así como yo tengo libertad de pasear por ahí, tú también debes tenerla—menciona Kael—

Pain simplemente se va por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer, mientras Kael dejo su mochila, junto con sus espadas, y su capa con gorro, en la habitación, comenzando a explorar el palacio, mientras en otra parte del palacio Pain se encontraba por su camino, cuando escucha una batalla, comenzando a acercase sigilosamente.

Que patéticos son los humanos, para dejarse llevar por sentimientos absurdos—menciona un chico de pelo largo castaño—

No te dejare ir esta vez, Hao—menciona un chico de pelo verde—

Ambos están por dar su próximo ataque cuando Hao, ataca primero hacia la oscuridad, sacando a Pain de su escondite.

Otro humano—menciona Hao—

No sé quién demonios seas, pero no interferirás—menciona el chico de pelo verde—

No me interesan ustedes, son demasiado débiles—menciona el hombre de pelo naranja—

Ambos se sienten ofendidos atacando, pero falla al ya que su objetivo desapareció, observando cómo ambos desaparecen, debido a un muñeco hecho de diversos trapos que le cubren el cuerpo, mirando con lo que parecen ser sus ojos al striker de Kael, haciéndolo salir de su escondite.

¿Acaso yo si te intereso?—pregunto el muñeco—

No eres como ellos, y por lo que hiciste pareces conocer el poder de los orbes—responde el hombre de ojos hexadecimales—

¿Qué es lo que deseas saber striker?—pregunta el muñeco con curiosidad—

Pain se queda por un momento callado debido, a la facilidad de habla del muñeco, para después preguntar.

¿Cómo funcionan estos orbes?—pregunta Pain—

¿Cómo sabes que te contestare la pregunta?—responde el de sujeto de trapos—

Porque soy el striker de uno de los concursantes, y por ver que no les hiciste nada mas a estos dos, que mandarlos a los orbes de sus compañeros, me dices que tenemos un trato diferente—responde Pain—

Es cierto el creador, nunca dijo algo sobre ustedes, solo concursantes—menciona el arlequín mostrando una sonrisa—

El arlequín comienza a hablar más con Dios, mientras que en otra parte del palacio, Kael continua recorriendo el lugar, rememorando que partes ya visito.

Veamos encontré el comedor, el cuarto de juegos, el de dormir, el cuarto de Maravillante-sama, espero que el regalo de mi maestro le guste—menciona Kael—

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Maravillante, quien en ese momento sostiene el regalo.

Vaya ¿Qué me habrá enviado?—se pregunta al ver el paquete—

Abre el regalo, y para su sorpresa sale una gran cantidad de monos voladores, comenzando a destruir el cuarto.

¡¿Qué?! Monos voladores, el peor de los males ¿Por qué me envías esto?—dice al ver como destruyen todo—

Un mono le arroja la caja del regalo, la cual agarra y ve una coca dentro.

Mmmm, esto compensa lo de los monos—menciona Maravillante—

Aun en el misterioso lugar en que se ubicaba el palacio del Nexo, se podía apreciar un cielo, cubierta por una bella oscuridad, la cual era iluminada por las estrellas, junto a la bella luna, la cual parecía sonreír, el fénix contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que viera algo así, reflejaba tanta tranquilidad, pero a la vez los sentimientos recorrían al controlador del fuego.

Adoro el recuerdo, pero a la vez me desgarra fue como aquella vez, la noche en que te conocí—menciona Kael mientras las lagrimas comienzan a cubrir su rostro—

Si que llamas la atención, al parecer es tu fuerte—menciona un individuo—

Voltea hacia donde provenía la voz, viendo a un joven de pelo negro, aunque lo que en verdad llamaba la atención de él, era su atuendo, un atuendo que tan solo te puede decir que es un asesino.

Primero haces un caos en la sala principal, y ahora veo a ese mismo hombre llorar—menciona el joven—

La bella noche me hizo recordar algo, que tuvo una gran alteración con una persona. Mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—pregunto observándolo con sus ojos rojos—

Me llamo Asassin Akeru Canella Darko— respondió el asesino—

Estas bien educado, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, no tan solo tu ropa, si no que tienes el aura de un asesino—dijo el rubio—

¿Aura? ¿Has conocido a algún asesino antes?—pregunto con una gran curiosidad—

A uno muy en especial, aunque te daré un consejo, tu falta de emociones, te hace ser algo predecible, te has mantenido muy serio en la conversación, me dijo un gran asesino una vez, que la mejor arma es la sorpresa—menciona el manipulador de fuego—

Entiendo lo que dices, debe ser un gran asesino, pero dime ¿Por qué le das un consejo a un oponente?—pregunta el asesino—

El que pueda batallar contra ti, no quiere decir que no te pueda dar un consejo, de todas maneras en el campo de batalla, lo único que hablara será el espíritu, nos vemos Assasin, aun quiero ver más del palacio, antes de dormir—menciona Kael despidiéndose—

Suzaku no Kael, eres interesante, aunque me pregunto si…—menciona Assasin sacando un libro, el cual comienza a hojearlo—

El palacio era grande de eso no hay duda, pero parecía que ya no eran más silenciosas, al menos era lo que parecía, una discusión, el chico de la sonrisa se acercaba rápidamente al lugar, cuando de repente choca con alguien.

Lo siento, no me fije—decía el rubio por lo sucedido—

Esperaba escuchar algo como, "No fue mi culpa", pero para su sorpresa al abrir los ojos observa como una chica lo agarra de la mano para levantarlo, observando un aspecto de preocupación, comienza a hablar.

Ven conmigo, necesito ayuda—dijo la chica—

Bien—contesto Kael—

La chica tenía un cabello largo ondulado, un color rojo vivo, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, era de complexión delgada, y piel palida, por su estatura se puede pensar que tiene doce años. Llegaron finalmente al lugar, dos personas estaban discutiendo, un hombre y una mujer.

Vuelve a casa Hanna, este lugar es peligroso para ti—dijo el chico—

Deja de estar siempre sobre mi Joshua, no soy una niña pequeña que necesite de tu protección—dice la chica—

No me dejas opción—menciona Joshua—

De su boca salen la palabra "Aro", con la cual atrapa la chica de ojos rojos.

¿Qué haces hermano?—pregunta—

Te regresare a casa, este no es lugar para ti—responde Joshua acomodando sus lentes—

Se comienza a acerca, pero retrocede al ver como una pared de fuego se interpone en su camino, al desvanecerse ve a la persona que llamo la atención a los primeros momentos de llegada.

¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!—Grita enfadado Joshua—

No me parece una manera correcta de tratar a tu hermana—responde Kael—

No la conoces, no me gusta hacer eso, simplemente quiero protegerla—menciona el chico de anteojos—

Kael le da la espalda por un momento, comenzando a emanar fuego por su mano, con el cual cubre a la chica y se desvanece en un instante, sin hacerle daño.

Ya puedes moverte—dice el rubio con una sonrisa—

La chica se levanta, mientras a su lado llega la pelirroja de cabello ondulado. Joshua al ver la escena, comienza a sentir desagrado por Kael, al tomar una acción así, al intervenir.

De seguro has de estar molesto, pero lo hago por los dos, ya que si comienzan una pelea, ambos quedaran descalificados, aunque no lo crean siempre somos vigilados, sea cual sea su problema si no pueden resolverlo tranquilamente, mejor no se confronten—dijo Kael—

Por un momento ninguno expreso nada más que pensamiento, ya que dentro de ellos, había algo que los trajo, ese deseo que tanto anhelaban, simplemente Joshua se retiro sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Kael volteaba para ver a las chicas.

Gracias, pero hubiera podido ganarle sin problemas—responde Hanna—

Kael pone una mano sobre su cabeza.

Aun así no dejes que los problemas nublen tu mente, trata de no cometer errores—dijo Kael—

Después de lo dicho se retira del lugar, encontrándose rumbo a su habitación, con su compañero.

Saliste muy rápidamente, al parecer has visto cosas interesantes—menciona Kael—

Simplemente haz cumplido con el trato, tú me muestras lo que hay aquí, yo te ayudare a que sientan el dolor—menciona Pain—

En ese caso descansa, mañana necesitare de ti—dijo el rubio haciendo desaparecer a Pain, y apareciendo un orbe en su mano—

¿Acaso traje un gran peligro?—se pregunta el chico de ojos rojos entrando a su habitación—

La noche termina su rumbo, para que el día comience su camino, se les da el desayuno a cada uno de los participantes en su habitación, se les avisa que a las diez de la mañana deben de estar en la sala principal, mientras Kael terminaba su desayuno, recordaba su ultimo sueño.

Fuego, destrucción, todo frente a una enorme puerta abierta, y hay gente luchando, es muy extraño… espero que sea solo una pesadilla—menciona Kael a sí mismo—

Al terminar de prepararse por completo, abre la puerta Kael, viendo ahora un hombre de pelo azul, portando una gabardina.

Al fin sales, soy Hiroi te llevare al salón principal—dijo el cadenero—

Gusto en conocerte Hiroi, mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael—dijo el rubio con su sonrisa acostumbrada—

Cuando llego a la sala principal, observaba todo como ayer, pero ahora, era diferente, algunos concursantes tenían sus miradas puestas en otros, al parecer habían sucedido muchas cosas anoche, pero lo que llamo la atención cuando apareció fue una esfera gigante donde cabrían dos personas.

Una orbe gigante, ya entiendo es como entrar a una dimensión a través de ella, es parecido a las puertas de mi maestro—menciono el chico de ojo rojos—

El organizador del torneo se hizo presente, acompañado de una bella mujer, la cual era una de las jueces de este torneo, dio explicación, al uso de las orbes, era como Kael había pensado, cuando termino nos pidió que entráramos a las orbes, que nos llevarían al lugar de batalla.

Al ha llegado, el momento—menciona Kion—

La esencias de cada uno son valiosas, pero solo una es la que queremos—agrega Jester—

Veamos cómo se llevan los combates—menciona Maravillante—

La luz comienza a desvanecerse, parpadea una vez debido a la luz cegadora, que los transporto, cuando los abre observa que se encuentra dentro de un dojo de combate.

¿Acaso esto es?—se pregunta Kael—

Se acerca a una puerta corrediza, la abre permitiéndole ver arboles a los lejos, da un gran salto, para llegar a la parte más alta del lugar, teniendo una vista de donde estaba, veía que estaba rodeado de un gran bosque, y viendo a lo lejos un gran lago, observa en que está parado, viendo una gran casa tradicional japonesa, se veía como un lugar perfecto para relajarse, desgraciadamente esa no era la idea de ese lugar.

¿Dónde estará mi oponente? No lo veo por aquí… creo que tomare algo de te—menciona Kael—

Da un salto para bajar y entra a la puerta principal de la casa, comienza a buscar en la cocina, para su suerte tenía todo lo indicado para hacer un té tradicional, saca todo al patio de la casa, y se sienta a contemplar el hermoso día que había, permitiendo que el tiempo siguiera su curso, pasando de la mañana a la tarde, viendo como el astro sol, seguía su camino.

¿Acaso me piensas atacar con esa espada?—pregunta Kael—

"(¿Desde cuándo sabe que estoy aquí?)"—Se pregunta el individuo—

Baja tú arma y toma una taza de té conmigo—dijo el rubio tranquilamente—

¿Por qué te tomas las cosas tan tranquilamente?—pregunta el individuo abriendo la puerta permitiendo verlo—

Ahora podía verlo no era muy alto, su tez era nívea, era pelirrojo, su pelo era revuelto, tenía un fleco de lado derecho la cual cubría su frente y parte de su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran color carmín, los cuales se veían a través de sus lentes, vestía unos jeans negros, la cual combinaba con una camisa color azul eléctrico, usando una gabardina blanca que se extendía hacia las rodillas, llevando unos zapatos negros sin agujetas, y en la frente porta una banda azul con signos dorados.

Eres el de ayer, ¿aun sigues enojado por lo que hice?—pregunta Kael—

De seguro lo hiciste porque no pudiste salvar a alguien, y por eso salvas a toda la gente en problemas, una típica historia de perder a alguien—dice cínicamente el pelirrojo—

Por un momento el silencio reina, Kael se levanta con una taza de té en la cual sirve dicha bebida, se da la vuelta mostrando una sonrisa, acercándose a su oponente, deteniéndose en frente.

Toma un poco de té, te esperare en el dojo—menciona Kael dándole la taza, mientras se adentra a la casa—

No entiendo su tranquilidad—dice el chico de anteojos mientras toma el té—

Llega al dojo de pelea, donde los ojos de ambos se encuentran, cuando de repente, se observa como aparece una bola de fuego enfrente del pelirrojo, la cual se dirige a hacia Kael, el cual lo corta con una de sus espadas de abajo hacia arriba, permitiéndole ver como su oponente se encuentra enfrente, con su espada la cual se dirige hacia el rubio, la bloquea con su segunda espada, saliendo por la fuerza de la casa.

Si que sabes comenzar una batalla—alaga el joven de las dos espadas a su oponente—

Aun hay más que eso—dice el joven pelirrojo—

El joven hace aparecer viento, obligando a Kael a retroceder, causándoles un rasguño en el brazo.

Supongo que tendré que pelear más libremente—dijo Kael guardando ambas espadas—

De repente son rodeados por fuego, el cual se acumula en ambas manos de Kael, formando espadas de fuego.

¿Qué caso tiene cambiarlas?—pregunto el chico de ojo color carmín—

Se acerca rápidamente a su oponente, chocando ambas espadas, luego cambia la segunda espada a una lanza, la cual usa para atacar, mientras esta se detiene por una fuerza extraña, pero la lanza junto con la espada comienzan a rodear al oponente, permitiendo a Kael retroceder, viendo de frente a su oponente.

¿Qué estilo de pelea usas?—pregunta el rubio con curiosidad—

Soy un mago, no tienes oportunidad contra mí—menciona el chico pelirrojo—

Bueno mi estilo es de ninja—dice el rubio—

Después de lo dicho se convierte en humo, apareciendo por debajo de la tierra sujetando a su oponente, por las piernas.

"(¡¿Qué demonios?!)"—se dijo a sí mismo el chico pelirrojo—

Aparece un Kael enfrente, debido a la distancia escucha la palabra "Aro", viendo como aparece un aro alrededor atrapándolo, pero de repente sale un segundo Kael el cual forma una espada de fuego, pero escucha ahora la palabra "Agua", lo que hace aparecer una esfera de agua que golpea al rubio, aparece un tercer por arriba, menciona el pelirrojo "Bosque detención", las ramas del bosque entran a la batalla atrapando al último.

No eres fuerte—menciona el pelirrojo—

La fuerza no lo es todo—responde el chico de ojos rojos—

Desaparecen los clones, permitiendo ver como el cielo está repleto de varios clones, los cuales forman en sus manos arcos con flechas de fuego.

La habilidad, es muy importante—dice Kael apareciendo aun lado de su oponente—

Desaparece antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo, trata de moverse, pero se da cuenta que aun sigue atrapado, por abajo, vuelve la vista hacia el cielo.

"Lluvia de fuego"—menciona Kael—

Comienzan a caer las flechas a gran velocidad.

"Escudo"—dijo el pelirrojo—

La lluvia cae quemando todo a su alrededor, mientras Kael vuelve al lugar donde lo dejo, viendo que no hay nada ahí.

¿Dónde estará?, quizá deba llamar ayuda—dijo el rubio—

Comienza a internarse en el bosque, cuando de repente un rayo cae enfrente a él, seguido de otro, que logra esquivar.

No escaparas—menciona el pelirrojo—

"Tiempo detente"—invoca el mago—

Deteniendo el tiempo alrededor de Kael.

No te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana—menciona el pelirrojo—

Se lanza hacia su oponente con su espada, para derrotarlo, pero es golpeado de repente, tirándolo al piso, viendo a un hombre de pelo naranja, permitiendo a Kael volver a moverse.

Déjame mostrarte el dolor—menciona Pain—

Se acerca rápidamente sacando de su manga una vara negra, la cual es interceptada por la espada del pelirrojo, dándole rápidamente una patada que hace retroceder a Pain desapareciéndolo.

Tu striker es muy débil—dijo el pelirrojo—

Dime ¿por qué proteges tanto a tu hermana?, tanto como para que te hayas disgustado conmigo—menciona Kael—

No te importa—responde el chico de anteojos—

Déjame adivinar, tienes miedo de lo que le pueda pasar al meterse mucho con sus poderes—dijo el chico de ojos rojos—

No sabes nada—responde el chico de ojos carmín—

¿En serio? Príncipe Darko—dice Kael—

Las últimas palabras hicieron que el mago se sorprendiera al escuchar ese nombre.

¿Por qué te encierras tanto?—pregunta el rubio—

Tú no sabes nada de mi—menciona su oponente recordando, la última conversación con sus amigos—

Tratas de evitarme, todo lo que te digo, si vamos a luchar quiero saber con quién lucho, una batalla frente a frente, si no me lo quieres decir con palabras dímelo con esta batalla. Mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael—dijo el rubio sacando sus espadas—

Mi nombre es Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi—responde el chico de anteojos—

Ambos se lanzan al ataque, las ramas del bosque intentan atrapar a Kael, pero las corta, observa como su oponente ataca, mientras Kael hace la misma acción, quedando a espaldas, el rubio comienza a emanar fuego, mientras Joshua menciona "Desaparecer", desaparece, pero Kael quema unos árboles cerca de ahí, viendo a su oponente el cual había cambiado su apariencia, su cabello era albino, sus ropas cambiaron a una combinación de azul con negro, se encontraba caminando hacia el lago.

Así pelearemos—menciona Kael—

Comienza a correr el rubio demostrando que podía caminar en el agua, se acercaba, cuando de repente del agua emerge un enorme ángel blanco, con el atrapando en su mano a Kael, apareciendo en frente Joshua.

"Prohibición"—invoco el mago—

Apareció un sello chino frente a Kael, después de eso, lo arroja Zeruel, para después desaparecer.

Tengo que admitir que tu habilidad del fuego es poderosa, pero prefiero no ver más de ella—dice Joshua—

Después de lo dicho hace aparecer una bola de fuego, la cual ataca al rubio, levanta su mano para pararla, pero no ve que se mueva, recibiendo el impacto con los brazos, lo cual le quema las mangas y un poco los brazos.

Hace mucho, que no sentí el dolor de quemarse, pero muéstrame que tienes—dijo Kael—

Kael forma un sello con sus manos, haciendo aparecer diez clones alrededor de el, Joshua comienza a agitar las olas comenzando a congelar el agua, mientras se acerca patinando, del agua emerge una estaca de hielo, la cual atraviesa a un clon, haciéndolo desaparecer, levanta una enorme ola pero ve como es cortada a la mitad fácilmente, viendo como los clones comenzaban a moverse.

Así que tienes más trucos—menciona el pelirrojo—

Observan como comienzan a hacer sellos los clones, y ve como del agua se levanta un dragón de agua, el cual destruye con una ola, de repente se da cuenta que toca tierra, viendo como debajo, comienza a emerger un pedazo de tierra elevándolo, cuatro clones atacan con sus espadas.

No me intimidas—dijo Joshua—

Comienza a traer agua a su alrededor, formando varios tentáculos, diciendo "Pulpo de agua", con el cual golpea a todos los clones, voltea un momento hacia abajo, viendo como a su alrededor se formaban cinco sellos.

Caíste en la trampa, "Técnica ninja: furia del dios del trueno"—dijo Kael—

El cielo comienza a nublarse cayendo cinco rayos simultáneamente, los cuales se juntan formando un dragón, cayendo sobre Joshua, destruyendo el lugar donde estaba situado.

No pudo haberlo esquivado—menciona Kael—

De repente el agua lo envuelve, provocándole gran cantidad de cortadas, para finalmente congelarlo, y arrojarlo fuera del lago, donde se impacta con un árbol que destruye el hielo liberándolo.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunta el rubio—

Se llama ilusión, enfrentaste a una falsa imagen mía, nadie puede contra el príncipe Darko, si conocías mi nombre debiste rendirte—menciona el pelirrojo—

Lo siento, desgraciadamente no me conoces, cuando me entere de la orbe del deseo vi una oportunidad de poder ver a alguien, acertaste al principio, hice daño a alguien muy importante. Por eso trato de que nadie cometa un error similar—dijo el rubio expresando una sonrisa—

Kael ataca con una de sus espadas, Joshua invoca su escudo, aunque comienza a ver como este poco a poco, comienza a destruirse, sorprendiéndolo, ocasionándole una herida un poco profunda en su pecho, ya que detuvo el ataque con la espada.

Destruiste mi escudo es la primera vez que veo eso, tu sabes algo de mí, pero a diferencia de ti, no me gusta decirlo eso lo puedo leer en tu mente, ¿no tienes miedo que se alejen de ti?—pregunta el Darko—

¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Cuando la oscuridad te llena, solo la verdadera luz te muestra el camino, y te das cuenta que es una bella llama—menciona Kael—

"Tierra"—invoca el mago—

La tierra comienza agitarse, haciendo que Kael caiga por una grieta.

Miedo… tiene razón no quiero perder a nadie más—menciona Joshua—

La tierra comienza a moverse más de lo normal, golpeando a Joshua, Kael logra salir de la grieta montado un enorme fénix, en el vuelo Kael pierde su capa, cayendo a un lado del Darko.

Si una criatura de ese poder está de su lado, creo que tendré que usar otra cosa—menciona Joshua sacando una orbe con la cual invoca a su compañero—

Escúchame Lyserg, quiero que ataques a esa criatura, si la derrotamos puedo darle el golpe final—menciona Joshua viendo como el sol termina de ocultarse, mostrando la belleza de la luna llena—

Morphin—dice Lyserg—

Una poderosa luz emana mostrando al enorme ángel Zeruel, el cual llevaba en el hombro a su amo, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia Kael.

Que esta sea una batalla de striker—menciona Kael invocando a Pain a su lado, el cual salta hacia el ángel—

Pain cae en el hombro del ángel, viendo frente al chico que se encontró lo ultima vez.

Eres tú, el patético niño—menciona el Akatsuki—

¿Por qué te interpusiste entre Hao y yo? ¿Acaso eres su amigo?—pregunta el chico de pelo verde—

Ambos son muy débiles, te hare sentir el dolor, como a cada uno de este lugar, que lo conozcan de verdad—dijo Pain—

Ese último comentario hace recordad lo que le hizo Hao, pensando que este individuo se lo haría conocer otra vez, dejándose llevar por la furia detiene su viaje diciéndole a Zeruel que lo ataque.

¡¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?!—Pregunta Joshua, viendo como tomaba su compañero otra acción—

Pain esquiva el ataque de Zeruel, quedando a poca distancia, cuando se acerca el brazo del ángel para agarrarlo, una fuerza lo detiene empujándolo junto con su amos, estando a punto de estrellarse pero ambos desaparecen al mismo tiempo que Pain.

Fenix amigo, enciéndete y cae junto con su gloriosa llama, que purifica todo—dice Kael—

El fénix comienza a incendiarse, mientras el rubio lo abandona, viendo como cae en picada, hacia el mago, mientras termina su magia, el mago. Primer se detiene el tiempo, después invoca, a los cuatro elementos, permitiéndole tomar distancia con el ave, para volver a transcurrir el tiempo, permitiéndole hacer desaparecer el fénix. Observa cómo se acerca de lado Kael atacándolo, pero de repente se detiene, viendo como suelta ambas espadas.

Cuando la luna llena se muestra puedo usar al máximo mis poderes, permitiéndome hacer sangre control, ya no puedes pelear—menciona el Darko—

Interesante técnica, pero creo que te adelantaste—responde Kael—

De repente siente como es atravesado, observando como una vara negra lo atraviesa, haciendo que no pueda usar su poder, volteando la mirada viendo al striker de su oponente, cubierto con la capa de su oponente.

No puedes hacer eso, el orbe nada mas tiene poder para invocarlo dos veces—dijo el Darko—

Pain desaparece haciendo caer a Joshua.

¿Te refieres a este?—pregunta Kael—

Hace aparecer un clon, y ve como este se transforma en Pain.

Este fue el primero que te ataco, realmente tu magia es fuerte, y la desconozco por completo, pero si me la pusiste difícil, al no poder usar mi fuego, prácticamente llevo años al usarlo, pero creo que me da la victoria.

De repente se rompe todo a su alrededor permitiéndoles ver el palacio del nexo, el equipo médico se acerca, pero Kael les dice que no será necesario, muestra su mano sacando fuego, viendo que ya puede usar de nueva cuenta sus poderes, para después cambiarlo a uno más claro, con el cual cubre a su oponente curando sus heridas.

¿Qué habilidad es esa?—se pregunta Azuka—

Joshua se levanta viendo como el rubio se curaba sus propias heridas, y recogía sus espadas.

La familia Darko fue separada hace mucho tiempo, por suerte no fui separada de mi hermana, por eso la protejo mucho, no quiero que nadie la lastime, pero tal vez tengas razón, y deba dejar que viva un poco ella misma—responde Joshua—

Se ve que eres un buen hermano, pero también veo que tienes que entenderla, y no te preocupes por cómo eres, tus habilidades y demás, tus verdaderos amigos no te abandonaran, quisiera ser tu amigo, si tú me lo permites—menciona Kael con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano—

Claro, fue un placer pelear contra ti Suzaku no Kael, pero quiero pedirte algo, si llegas a pelear con mi hermana, no le hagas tanto daño, aunque ella también tiene su forma de pelear—dijo el pelirrojo—

Al parecer este torneo traerá muchas cosas—dijo Maravillante viendo la escena—

Mientras tanto en otra parte se encuentran Natsuhiko Daisuke con sus subordinados, saliendo de la cocina, viendo como el resto del palacio estaba destruido.

Bien chicos ya sabemos que no debemos de experimentar con explosiones, especialmente si Chipp las encuentra.

Si claro soy el de la culpa—menciona Chipp—

Qué hay de la vez que trajiste ese huevo de dragon—menciona Fuji—

A cualquiera la puede pasar, el traer un Bahamut por error—responde Chipp—

Y de esa vez que quisiste hacer un circo de bombas—dijo Kintaro—

Esa no fue de mis mejores ideas—responde Chipp—

Y de la vez que te robaste un eva, el cual nos comenzó a atacar—dice Fuji—

Si vuelves a hacer algo, me encargare de ti, personalmente—menciona San mostrando su espada—

Bien chicos se me acaba de ocurrir, una idea, vamos al palacio del nexo, en lugar de reconstruir el palacio, de seguro tendrán habitaciones ahí—dice Natsuhiko Daisuke—

Bien, también veremos cómo va Kael—menciona Ni—

Pero vayan a prepararse hay que llegar elegantes—dijo Daisuke a sus subordinados—

Entendido—dijeron todos, desapareciendo cada uno por su cuenta—

Mientras Natsuhiko Daisuke saca un libro de entre sus ropas, que encontró en la cocina.

Espero que no se vuelva demasiado tarde—menciona Daisuke—

Contempla el libro leyendo su título, el cual era "Orbe del deseo".

**Notas de autor**

**Aquí está mi primera batalla, espero que sea de su agrado, puntos que quiero resaltar, son que realmente muestro dos batallas, la física y le mental debido, al desarrollo de ambos personajes, también en el escenario de batalla muestro un lago, cosa que puse debido a la deducción de que si hay árboles debe de haber, agua cerca, también me gustaría saber que opina mi oponente de mi versión de la batalla, me gustaría saber la verdad, y lo que opinan ustedes los jueces, nos vemos en otra ocasión, si es que paso, que espero pasar a la siguiente ronda.**

**Se despide Natsuhiko Daisuke**

_

* * *

_

_Kael vs Joshua_

_El Fuego sólo puede llegar a su fin con El Agua_

Abandonado al sueño como en esos momentos estaba, no había otra cosa que añorara más que seguir durmiendo entre las sedosas y suaves sábanas y el cómodo colchón, me había esmerado en arreglar mi equipaje en la alcoba lo más rápido posible con tal de irme a descansar sin que nada me perturbara, entre sueños rodé una vez más sobre el colchón mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Una melodía comenzó a llegar a mis oídos, me revolví inquieto y suspire de nuevo en paz para continuar durmiendo y…

Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me  
(ohhhh)

Al instante reconocí su voz, di otra vuelta sobre el colchón antes de por fin abandonar mi feliz estado de sueño profundo y gimotear disgustado ante sus atrevimientos, otro giro sobre la cama, pegué un quejido y un bufido exasperado mientras me cubría la cabeza con la almohada tratando de alejar el ruido de mi.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are mistaken  
we are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Seguro la muy loca debía de estar burlándose de lo lindo de mi mientras pegaba de saltos y usaba su móvil como micrófono, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que así era, bufé molesto de nuevo, si lo que se proponía era hacerme rabiar lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de oírme decir ninguna mala palabra por más molesto que estuviera, de ninguna manera, jalé otra almohada y me la coloque sobre la primera aun intentando bloquear el ruido.

It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy  
(ohhhh)

Estaba al punto de gritar cuando escuche su voz medio ahogarse, ¡Ja!, eso se sacaba por tratar de sacarme de quicio, aunque había algo en eso que no me había gustado, decidí ignorarlo e intentar mantenerme lo más calmado que me fuera posible para no decir ninguna grosería, no diría ninguna, claro que no, me repetí mentalmente.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are mistaken  
we are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Podía escuchar claramente sus brincos sobre el pobre colchón de la cama, en esos momentos más que nunca desee no ser jamás un colchón, hasta casi me reí de ese pensamiento, de nuevo otro giro sobre la cama, abrí la boca y de nuevo la cerré, no iba a rendirme ante ella.

We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Ya casi no podía soportarlo, seguro había despertado a Nexus entero y con la mala suerte no iba a tardar mucho en que alguien viniera a echarla del lugar, bufe exasperado una vez más antes de abrir la boca tomar aire y…

-"YA CÁLLATE HANNA"-grité con todas mis fuerzas, seguro que ya se estaba riendo de mi, molesto golpeé con fuerza la pared sin fijarme de que era mi mano herida y me escuche a mi mismo dar un quejido medio ahogado y agónico para luego gimotear –"No es gracioso, ya cállate o vas a despertar a los demás"- seguido de una imprecación de digno lobo de mar que me esmere por murmurar para que no la oyera y se hiciera a la muy creída por haber logrado hacerme insultar.

Pero ya sabía cómo devolverle su maldad, me salí de entre las sábanas y apoye la espalda contra la pared que daba a su cuarto mientras me cruzaba de brazos con las piernas estiradas mirando indiferentemente los dedos de mis pies, carraspee un poco, tomé aire y espere con la boca abierta y…

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are mistaken  
we are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Canté al mismo tiempo que ella, en el mismo volumen que ella, si jugar era lo que quería, bueno, entonces yo tampoco se la iba a poner fácil, no por nada era el vocalista de la banda, quise reír ante mi pensamiento pero lo deje para después, para cuando la cosa se calmara, porque luego de un par de versos su tono de voz subió y yo igual subí el mío, como en los viejos tiempos.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Terminamos justo al mismo tiempo y luego de hacer unos cuantos juegos de voces agregados a la canción, entendía porque ella adoraba tanto esa canción, porque le recordaba a nuestra situación, los monstruos que caminaban entre humanos, a veces sedientos, pero siempre en busca de algo que saciarse, aunque yo por supuesto ya había encontrado con quien, los ojos esmeraldas de mi rubio aparecieron en mi mente mientras yo sonreía con picardía.

Lo extrañaba, al igual que extrañaba a mis amigos y nuestras noches como "Butterfly's Black Wings", pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que el torneo concluyera y yo encontrara como acomodar mi vida.

Aparentemente y luego de nuestro magnífico dúo, la pequeña apago el reproductor y de nuevo hubo silencio, bueno, ni tanto, ya que un perro ladraba furioso por el escándalo que habíamos armado, sonreí de nuevo, escuché como la puerta de al lado se abría apenas, seguramente estaba inspeccionando los daños causados, me levanté y dejé las sábanas revueltas para luego ir hasta la puerta y esperar unos instantes a que se distrajera con cualquier cosa y así poder espiar que hacía.

Esperé un poco más y apenas si abrí la puerta para mirar hacia el exterior, la puerta de al frente estaba abierta y en ella Asassin permanecía parado mirando hacia quien sabe qué, y Hanna le miraba como tratando de descubrir algo que pasaba con él y que yo no entendía que era.

No escuche muy bien lo que nuestro primo le había dicho, pero pareció que eso fue suficiente como para descolocarla aun más y hacerla retroceder hacia su alcoba, y justo antes de encerrarse sus ojos carmín escarlata chocaron con los míos, me había descubierto, pero más que importarle pareció que su malestar creció, no me gustaba para nada su expresión, cerré mi puerta y esperé una media hora antes de salir a hurtadillas de mi alcoba.

Y porque no, escurrirme en la alcoba de mi hermana pequeña, estaba envuelta entre su sábana de estrellitas concentrada tanto en no sé qué cosa que ni siquiera se fijo de que yo estaba ahí, me senté en suelo con la espalda contra su cama y comencé a tararear su nana, casi me reía de la ironía que eso significaba, recientemente había leído un libro en donde el protagonista hacía lo mismo, tarareaba una nana compuesta por él para la chica que amaba, yo amaba a mi hermana, concluí, pero no del modo que el chico de la novela, si me reía la iba despertar, seguí tarareando hasta que su dormida respiración se hizo tan profunda que me dio la pauta para irme a mi propia habitación a descansar.

Desde que tenía memoria no había habido noche alguna en que yo no me quedara a su lado tarareando su nana para que durmiera, y si la había habido, bueno, aquello se había resuelto con una grabación de su nana en un disco compacto que ella llevaba a todas partes, y eso me hacía feliz, porque me mostraba que sin importar cuán enojados estuviéramos el uno con el otro, aun así yo seguía siendo importante para ella y ella para mí.

Me enterré de nuevo entre mis sábanas en la cama y cerré los ojos esperando a que Morfeo me llevara a su reino de sueños, tal vez yo no sentía extrañar tanto a mi familia porque la tenía a ella y a mis hermanos conmigo y aquello me mantenía conforme, tal vez era eso y el tener a mis amigos y a mi novio.

De repente recordé la vez que nuestro padre humano nos había enviado de campamento juntos y al llegar nos habíamos visto aterrorizados al ver que había cabaña para chicos y cabaña para chicas, lo que significaba dormir separados, y eso era algo que no podía conceder, incluso intente negociar con la jefa del lugar, ofrecí una buena cantidad a cambio de la cabaña de aislamiento para los dos solos pero simplemente me mando a volar diciendo que ese lugar era para los campistas que se portaran mal.

Esa noche me recuerdo tarareando en mi teléfono móvil con mi hermana pequeña del otro lado de la línea, e igual que los días siguientes porque no importaba lo mal que nos comportáramos, la mujer simplemente no nos daba el pase sabiendo a la perfección que eso era precisamente lo que queríamos, hasta que al final, harta de nosotros nos corrió de vuelta a casa donde la regañiza que nuestro padre humano nos puso no termino sino hasta que nos quedamos sin mesada por dos meses completos.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, y luego de esa ocasión, fue que el compacto "la nana de Hanna" nació, acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras recordaba mi infancia y me dejaba llevar a la inconsciencia producida por el sueño.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

A la mañana siguiente el ruido del despertador me devolvió al mundo real, y luego de tallarme los ojos y estirarme un poco abandoné la cama con rumbo a la ducha sin antes olvidarme de hacer la cama.

Minutos más tarde salí con el pelo húmedo por el baño y mientras me acomodaba la corbata azul eléctrico sobre la camisa negra de botones, caminaba hacia el armario cuidando de no pisar ni tropezarme con mis pantalones negros con colgantes plateados.

Luego de revolver un poco mis cosas me coloqué las botas de combate negras y jalé un abrigo negro largo hasta las rodillas que después de ponerme me acomodé, la camisa me la deje por fuera mientras observaba mi aspecto desaliñado y tozudo ante el espejo, y me encantaba verme así, sin importar que a mis padres humanos les molestara aquello, porque más que ir con una corbata acomodada, más bien la llevaba casi suelta y desarreglada.

Busque entre mis maletas hasta que hallé mi cinturón negro con plata que incluso incluía un lugar para llevar mi espada, después de acomodar tanto la espada como el cinturón me guarde mi collar de maestro agua en uno de mis bolsillos, y luego de una última mirada en el espejo salí en busca de Lyserg.

A quien hallé en uno de los pasillos rumbo a mi alcoba, ya no llevaba su uniforme blanco ahora más bien iba con unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una camisa blanca de mangas tres cuartos, una capa negra con la orilla blanca y de un estilo muy vampírico terminando su atuendo con unos botines negros con blanco al igual que en su mano derecha llevaba su péndulo de cristal y en su hombro se hallaba sentada su hada rosa.

-"Ya es hora"-advertí, él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tenemos que ir al salón principal"-me recordó, sonreí apenas.

-"Y luego al orbe de batalla, lo sé"-murmuré tranquilo.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Al llegar al salón no esperaba que todos estuvieran ahí, el Maravillante dio algunas instrucciones y luego nos envió a todos hacia el orbe de batalla, no reparé en mirar a los demás participantes, tan solo me enfoqué en mi familia y aun más en mi hermana pequeña que ni siquiera se digno a mirar a nadie, al volver de la batalla iría con ella y no la dejaría en paz hasta bajarle el coraje decidí mientras entraba al orbe acompañado por Lyserg.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Luego de un rato y ya habiendo recuperado el sentido de la vista luego de ser cegado por el resplandor del orbe, me ocupe en pensar en el momento en el que estaba…

El torneo ya había dado comienzo, siendo así que me encontraba en la primera ronda, aunque más bien en estos momentos, recorrías las calles de alguna parte del Japón con mapa en mano buscando un lugar en específico.

A mi lado iba Lyserg, íbamos en silencio, yo pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, nuestro primer combate, la realidad era que no estaba del todo seguro con respecto a eso, apenas si sabía un par de cosas de mi oponente, siendo bastante claro para mi, que con lo que sabía de él, yo llevaba las de perder, puedes crear fuego de cualquier modo, pero, agua… el agua es algo que no puedes obtener de la nada absoluta.

Siendo que luego de analizar el lugar en el que el combate se llevaría a cabo, llegué a la conclusión de que si quería ganar, debía por supuesto idear un muy buen plan, aunque si me ponía sincero, bueno, ya tenía varias ideas en mente, y además tenía el apoyo de mi Striker, que aunque parecía tranquilo, la verdad era que significaba una ventaja, aun si solo podía ayudarme en dos ocasiones.

Pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba en esos momentos, algo que descubrí con cierto pánico al llegar al Palacio de Nexus, además, claro está, del enojo que mi querida hermana menor se cargaba en mi contra, pero, no puede culparme por intentar protegerla, es mi deber… me estoy saliendo del tema, lo que me preocupa es otro asunto, además de mi hermana y el combate.

Capté el aroma dulce apenas había atravesado el par de puertas, creí en mi idiotez que solo se trataba de una persona, pero, en realidad eran tres, y al intentar acercarme, no pude más que sentirme helado al verles, aun más perfectos que la última vez que los había visto a mis 3 años de edad, mis primos, aunque no los recordaba con claridad, su aroma los delataba, un aroma que yo me esmeraba por ocultar tras esencias humanas, para no ser reconocido, para evitar todo.

Mi preocupación por ellos me había hecho desvariar, por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería retirarme del torneo, pero luego, luego me di cuenta de que si los dejaba ahí sería peor, prefería mil y un veces enfrentar a todo rival que me impusieran con tal de eliminarlos del torneo y mantener lo más a salvo posible a mi familia.

Con eso en mente, es que me detengo ante un par de puertas de madera, ambas cerradas, a su lado esta un símbolo, es una pluma cruzada con una espada y sobre dichos objetos, la "M" del maravillante, este es el lugar.

-"¿Hola?"-llamé mientras daba un par de golpecitos a la puerta, luego de unos instantes nadie contestó.

Supuse que el lugar debía de estar vacio, al parecer nadie fuera del torneo debía verse implicado, empujé con suavidad la puerta, se abrió lentamente, apenas dejando el espacio necesario para que pasara, Lyserg me siguió.

Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, era una típica vivienda japonesa, aunque la verdad eso ya lo sabía, lo que me tenía un poco preocupado era que no había el típico estanque artificial en el jardín, lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que por supuesto no contaba con una fuente de agua accesible, con lo que solo me quedaba el agua de las cañerías y el drenaje, aquello no me satisfacía del todo, tenía que pensar en cómo obtener más.

Y a veces las respuestas solían ser tan obvias: magia. Aquello lo solucionaba todo, a veces me sorprendía de cuan distraído podía ser, me sonreí algo nervioso ante mis torpezas y luego de unos instantes opte por recorrer el lugar completo.

Había un gran dojo para artes marciales, la casa era en sí bastante amplia y todo terminaba con un jardín que se extendía en una muy extensa arboleada, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquel era un lugar bastante idóneo para que me moviera, y además, los árboles serían buenas fuentes de agua al igual que el pasto. Ya todo estaba bien pensando.

Al final y después del recorrido volvimos al interior de la casa, me senté en uno de los sofás de la pequeña salita y Lyserg hizo lo mismo, no quedaba otra cosa más que esperar, esperar y esperar a que mi oponente llegara.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Con el pasar del tiempo la brisa fresca que me llegaba del exterior me relajo a tal grado que no pude evitar la tentación de dormitar un rato mientras continuaba esperando, me acomodé en el sofá y cerré los ojos luego de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-"Alguien viene"-escuché que murmuraban cerca de mí, abrí los ojos poco a poco y luego me los talle mientras soltaba un bostezo, al parecer me había quedado dormido, y para ese entonces el atardecer estaba por cederle su lugar a la noche.

Me levanté y me desperecé mientras miraba a mi alrededor, escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse, vaya, por fin había llegado mi oponente, apure el paso y jalé a Lyserg del brazo para ocultarnos detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala. Para cuando me volví a mirarle, él me miraba con cierto gesto reprobatorio.

-"Primero quiero ver a qué clase de ser nos enfrentamos"-murmuré frunciendo el ceño algo irritado por la desconfianza de mi Striker, seguro y se había creído que yo era un cobarde, equivoco, equivoco, y equivoco.

Se escuchaban pasos acercándose, pero solo de una persona, así que venía solo, me sonreí mientras sacaba de mi abrigo mi pequeño juguete, un globo lleno con agua, solo para probarlo un poco, la puerta de papel de arroz se deslizo suavemente para luego dar paso a alguien, salí apenas de mi escondite tan solo para apuntar a la cabeza de mi objetivo, sonreí aun más ampliamente y por fin, reuniendo un poco de impulso arrojé mi insignia de la provocación, mejor conocida como, globo con agua.

Que para mi gusto y tal como me lo temía fue incinerado justo antes de llegar al objetivo, divertido, divertido, divertido, esto iba a ser realmente divertido.

Por fin salí de mi escondite para detenerme a contemplar al joven rubio de edad considerablemente mayor que la mía, él me miraba sonriendo divertido, tal vez por mi broma, o tal vez porque le emocionaba la pelea, yo que sé, me arregle un poco la ropa y me acerqué solo un poco por mera precaución, Lyserg de inmediato se coloco a un lado mío.

-"Hola soy Kael, tú debes ser…"-

-"Joshua, un gusto en conocerte"-le interrumpí –"Y él es Lyserg, mi Striker"-señalé, mientras mi peliverde acompañante hacia un gesto de cortesía digno de cualquier chico inglés.

-"Es un gusto conocerlos también"-argumentó Kael sonriendo con tranquilidad, la verdad es que se veía bastante… tranquilo y amable, pero no debía confiarme, por supuesto que no.

-"¿Quieres que empecemos de una vez o más tarde?"-indagué, esperaba que cambiara su reacción, que se pusiera serio o que pusiera cara de sicópata, pero nada, seguía ahí parado sonriendo tranquila y amigablemente.

-"Como sea, al fin y al cabo vamos a tener que pelear"-contestó sin quitar su maldita expresión de niño bueno, como que comenzaba a irritarme, pero no podía, yo estaba siendo igual de sonriente y amable que él.

En fin, el había dicho "como sea" y eso significa que podía empezar a jugar, sonreí de lado, mi primer movimiento sería adecuar el ambiente, lo siguiente, lo siguiente se lo dejaba a mi instinto.

-"Escudo"-invoqué, el hechizo se desplegó al instante creando un campo alrededor de la casa y el dojo, mi propia pecera estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba el agua, levanté el brazo en el aire y cerré la mano en un puño, con eso las cañerías cederían ante la presión del agua, ante el solo llamado de mi magia.

El rubio pareció retroceder, aunque en realidad se movió hacia otro sitio, aparentemente esperando, las cañerías cedieron justo después de que él se moviera y el lugar comenzó a llenarse del liquido vital y cristalino, con eso sería suficiente por ahora, bajé el brazo y me relajé.

Para cuando el agua dejo de fluir, esta ya nos llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, suficiente como para tener con que jugar.

Aunque me di cuenta de que el agua no alcanzaba a tocar a Kael porque se evaporaba al instante, puro fuego, concluí de inmediato.

Pero mi instinto no me decía nada y ninguno de los dos se movía, aquello no me gustaba, y justo cuando sonrió de lado supe que algo pasaba, algo que apenas me dio tiempo de hacerme hacia tras de un salto esquivando la primera ráfaga de fuego a la que siguieron más, como una lluvia interminable, apenas si sentí el tacto caliente sobre mi abrigo y que luego se deslizo sobre mi piel, supe que no debía dejarle más oportunidad de quemarme, saque con prisas mi collar del agua mientras que con una mano me protegía con un escudo de agua y al mismo tiempo trataba de atar a mi muñeca el collar, que en cuanto estuvo en su lugar me permitió sentir mi control sobre el agua más ligero y cómodo, apenas vi un manchón de pelo albino cuando me moví para repeler una bola de fuego marca Kael.

Me movía lo mejor que podía para apartarme del fuego, no es que no me gustara, sino más bien pensaba que si iba a ser quemado preferiría que fuese mi hermana la culpable y no este extraño rubio.

Me giré hacia un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar su lanza de fuego que apenas alcanzó a rozarme la manga del abrigo aunque aquello fue suficiente como para que lo demás comenzara a arder, aquello no me gusto.

Cree unas cuantas estacas de hielo y las arroje hacia él mientras corría para alejarme y cubría con agua una de mis manos para curar la reciente quemada, el ardor desapareció casi de inmediato, conocía su intención, pero conmigo no iba a resultar, claro que no.

Ya lo había determinado antes, a mi solo mi hermana me quemaba y nadie más se iba a llevar ese gusto, puede que durante el combate me pudiera alcanzar algunas veces, pero no lo suficiente.

-"Te advierto de una buena vez que no te la voy a poner fácil, no está en mi naturaleza"-sonreí arrogante mientras le esquivaba una vez más –"Soy el 2° Príncipe del infierno, si me haces enojar el hielo se convertirá en tu tumba"-amenacé, pero en vez de causar miedo el solo me sonrió de regreso.

-"He peleado con dioses antes, no tengo porque temer"-me advirtió.

-"Dios no es lo mismo que demonio"-comenté con burla, di un giro y arrojé más hielo a una gran velocidad, aunque este simplemente se hizo vapor.

-"Oscuridad"-

Todo se volvió negro, o al menos fue así hasta que el rubio reapareció prácticamente como una antorcha humana, aunque más bien y luego de observarlo con mayor detenimiento aquello era una armadura, solo estaba prolongando el juego, de nada iba servir.

-"Flecha"-

Las flechas aparecieron en el aire y yo las cubrí con hielo para atacar aprovechando la distracción de Kael con ellas me escurrí hasta él creando una gran onda de agua que lo empujo lejos de mí, así como su fuego podía hacer arder todo, cuando el agua estaba bajo mi control, su temperatura cambiaba como yo quisiera, y por eso justo antes de que el maremoto lo golpeara se convirtió en hielo solido completando mi ataque.

-"Eres bueno"-admitió el rubio.

-"Tú no te quedas atrás"-correspondí.

En otro momento tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos, pero ahora no, ahora solo tenía que ocuparme de terminar rápido y volver al lado de mi familia y amigos.

Luego de instantes que parecieron casi eternos me atacó con una espada y yo le repelí con la propia antes de que su espada fuera cubierta en fuego con la intención de destruir la mía, otra cosa que podía hacer, así que cubrí mi arma con hielo, ahora estábamos a mano.

Basto con una serie de ataques rápidos y un giro final de nuestras armas para arrebatarle la espada y antes de que pudiera hacer uso de la otra me moví rápido y tomé para luego arrojarla fuera de su alcance.

-"Bastante bueno"-concedió.

-"Lo sé"-

Después de 12 años mi habilidad con la espada no había hecho más que mejorar y mejorar, y con el pasar de los años no habría nadie capaz de alcanzarme, me moví a tiempo para esquivar su lanza de fuego y guardar mi arma.

-"Bosque"-

Las ramas de los arboles que por un momento lo retuvieron fueron incineradas, casi sentí pena por ello, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, me barrí por debajo y luego de apoyar las manos en el suelo el agua se convirtió en estacas de hielo solido que lo perseguían por donde se moviera dándome tiempo suficiente para acercarme e intentar otra cosa, lo hice retroceder con un látigo de agua que aunque al final se evaporó, bien sirvió para su propósito inicial.

-"Agua"-

Y mi pecera se llenó de nuevo, el nivel aun más arriba que la vez anterior, perfecto para permitirme libertades que antes no tenía, con un rápido movimiento de manos cree una gran ola con la que me impulse para llevármelo al fondo de mi pequeño mar personal. Aunque luego salió casi como si nada y el combate continuo en un atacar y esquivar continuo.

Algo que se estaba volviendo sumamente fastidioso hasta que alcancé a propinarle una buena patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder, un poco más, aunque todavía no habían rastros de su Striker, no importaba, en cuanto apareciera Lyserg lo devolvería a su sitio.

-"Ilusión"-

De inmediato vi a otros ocho seres idénticos a mi rodearle, si lo que calculaba iba bien, esto pronto acabaría, juntos nos arrojamos en un ataque directo contra él, aunque antes de tocarlo la lluvia de fuego volvió desapareciendo a 4, aun quedábamos 5, con eso bastaba.

-"Muro de fuego"-

Eso se llevo a los otros cuatro, mientras yo me hice un escudo de agua para atravesar el fuego y luego todo fue tan rápido, mi puño contra su cara, las pequeñas gotas escarlata, el aroma metálico, la boca haciéndoseme agua, la concentración que se iba hasta que sin darme cuenta había acabado atrapado en una jaula de fuego mientras que el rubio me atacaba por el exterior tratando de quemarme.

Cosa que ya había conseguido varias veces y por lo cual el calor y el ardor comenzaban a causar estragos en mí, me cubrí con el agua que había quedado en el interior de mi prisión, para curarme para pensar, antes de cerrar los ojos alcance a ver varias figuras más que se alzaban para atacarme, aquello debía de ser su Striker y…

-"Morphin, detención"-

Aquella había sido la voz de Lyserg, con eso bastaba para darme más tiempo, me deje ir casi a la inconsciencia, afuera mi Striker parecía muy entretenido en mantener alejados de mi a los enemigos.

_No lo hagas Joshua, detente, no lo hagas…_

Se parecía a la voz de mi madre, casi sonreí al escucharla, pero ella no estaba ahí conmigo y de ningún modo podría intentar comunicarse conmigo en esos momentos como para salvarme, aquello debía ser solo un recuerdo que se colaba en mis pensamientos en esos momentos.

_Los pájaros no te han hecho nada, déjalos ir en este preciso instante…_

No sabía de qué pájaros hablaba, ni siquiera sabía de qué momento era aquel recuerdo, quería saberlo.

_No puedes manipular a los demás aprovechándote de tus habilidades con eso, la gente dirá que más que mitad vampiro eres todo un demonio hambriento de sangre y…_

Sangre… me deshice de mi protección de agua al instante antes de tensar las manos con dirección al rubio que se quedo quieto, sangre control, el antiguo arte de los maestros agua que mi madre tanto despreciaba, el arte de controlar a los seres vivos por medio del agua en su sangre.

Mi prisión de fuego se desvaneció en el momento justo en que baje los brazos obligando a Kael a hacer lo mismo, esto era lo que necesitaba para terminar, y pese a que sabía cuánto odiaba mi madre aquella técnica ahora le estaba agradecido por ese recuerdo.

Moví los brazos hacia un lado y lo estrellé contra la pared hacia arriba, con el techo, se cubrió en un huevo de fuego, el fuego no podría cortar mi control sobre su sangre hacía el suelo, hacia afuera, directo a la arboleada que se hizo cenizas, dejé mi control un momento solo para impulsarme hacia afuera con una gran ola, luego lo hice mi esclavo de nuevo, otro movimiento de brazos y directo al interior del dojo.

Los Strikers con aspecto amenazante se fueron sobre mí, si movía una de mis manos para aplicar el control sobre ellos, podría perder el control sobre Kael y aquello no sería bueno.

-"Morphin, Zeruel, oversul koubaku Mastema Dolkem"-

Me permití solo unos instantes para admirar a Lyserg y su manejo propio del fuego con los enormes tentáculos que apresaron fuertemente a todos los strikers mientras los quemaba, tenía que terminar de una buena vez para no importunar más a Lyserg.

Así que cerré una de mis manos en un puño como si estrujara el corazón de mi victima mientras enviaba estacas de hielo para que atravesaran su coraza, y luego una gran ola que antes de que lo pasara congele, corrí hasta al dojo sin relajar mi control mientras desempuñaba mi espada.

El metal perforó el hielo tan fuertemente hasta alcanzar al rubio en el hielo y perforar su piel, casi amé el aroma de su sangre mientras me relamía los labios antes de tomar con ambas manos la empuñadura de la espada trató de escapar rápido de mi prisión de cristal congelado, aunque por supuesto eso era algo que no iba a permitir, otra rápida estocada, esta vez en el hombro, más líquido carmín escarlata, aun más antojo.

El hielo se derritió y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa enterré la espada una vez más, esta vez en el obligo, y luego, luego se fue al suelo y justo cuando levante mi arma en el aire para una última vez…

-"Ya basta, se ha terminado, ni siquiera su Striker queda en el lugar"-me detuvo Lyserg sosteniendo con fuerza la mano con la que yo empuñaba mi arma.

-"No lo he matado ¿verdad?"-quise saber en cuanto me deje ir al suelo.

-"Parece que no, pero si no hacemos algo serás igual que Hao"-

Ah sí, su aversión por el Striker de mi hermana por ser un asesino, junte algo del agua que quedaba dándole la forma de un par de guantes.

-"Dale la vuelta, voy a curarle y así no seré otro asesino"-murmuré, el chico brócoli me hizo caso y luego me apresuré en curar las heridas con el agua.

En cuanto estuvieron cerradas y el rubio pareció respirar normal yo me deje ir completamente al suelo.

-"Voy a descansar tantito mientras reacciona"-chisté sonriente mientras con los ojos cerrados.

Lyserg aparentemente se había ido a sentar a un extremo del dojo, molesto seguro porque yo casi asesinaba a alguien, la brisa fresca me llegó entre las paredes del lugar hecho ruinas, así todo mojado y fresquecito estaba feliz.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Paso todo un rato para que Kael despertara, aunque no estuvo muy feliz de haber perdido, tampoco estaba molesto, e incluso me había felicitado, y yo por supuesto me había disculpado varias veces por casi mandarlo al otro mundo, aquello de la carnicería no iba conmigo.

Mientras dejábamos el lugar me contó un poco acerca de su deseo, encontrar a la mujer que amaba, algo noble, yo le hable de deseo de proteger a mis seres queridos y que todos fuéramos felices, incluso le hable un poco de la historia de mi vida.

Aunque mientras lo miraba sonreír me remordía un poco la conciencia porque al final y por un instante había probado una de las salpicaduras color escarlata que habían llegado a mi rostro, y creo que justamente por eso Lyserg me miraba entre mosqueado y enfadado, pero yo no le podía hacer nada, aquella era mi naturaleza aunque yo me esmerara en negarla.

Al final y luego de ir a conseguir algo de cenar regresamos a Nexus y cada quien se fue hacia su propio rumbo, yo a asearme, Lyserg a hacer su genio a otro lado y Kael seguro a descansar.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^V

Me dejé caer sobre la cama apenas si llegué a mi habitación, luego de un rato me fui a dar una ducha de la que salí feliz y contento además de relajado, me puse unos jeans azules, unos tenis de agujetas negros y una camisa algo ancha de color negro para luego tirarme de nuevo a la cama.

Luego de un rato me levante dispuesto a arreglar el problema con mi pequeña y linda hermanita, fui a su alcoba y toque la puerta un par de veces consciente de su presencia en el interior de la habitación, como no me contesto deje salir un suspiro antes de continuar.

-"Voy a entrar"-advertí con mi tono persuasivo.

No contesto nada así que abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí antes de dirigirme a su cama y tirarme a su lado para luego girarme a mirarla.

-"¿Cómo ha estado tu pelea?"-quise saber tratando de mantener la calma.

Basto con escucharla decir que había ganado como para que me relajara un poco más, además no se oía molesta ya, aquello era bueno, además me había preguntado por mi combate.

-"También gané"-contesté ya más tranquilo –"Aunque tuve que usar aquello que mamá detesta"-confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior algo nervioso, si tan solo supiera como yo lo disfrutaba, seguro que si se enterara me mandaría a encerrar de por vida.

-"Umm, eso también lo usaron conmigo"-chistó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y mi tranquilidad se esfumo, y la furia casi se me va por las ramas cuando reparé en la bandita en su mejilla, el o la atrevida que lo había hecho la pagaría cara si el favor me era permitido.

-"Tienes la mejilla herida"-advertí quitando suavemente la bandita de su rostro –"Si quieres puedo matarlo"-murmuré mientras tocaba la marca en su mejilla.

-"Si hubiera querido lo habría hecho yo misma"-murmuró dando un suspiro.

La acerque más a mi por la cintura incapaz de resistirme, ya no estaba molesta, me había disculpado por sobreprotegerla y ambos estábamos vivos y bien después del primer asalto, no pude parar, ella estaba ahí conmigo y en cuanto mis labios rozaron los suyos el resto del universo desapareció.

Y aunque contrario a mí, ella fuera toda una inexperta, yo nunca había necesitado de su participación para esto, saboree la suave textura de su labio inferior entre los míos, aquello debía de ser el paraíso, luego de eso ella dejo ir un pequeño gemido y yo apenas si la solté.

-"Por eso no quería que vinieras, no soporto que te lastimen y lo sabes"-murmuré, justo cuando iba a decir algo la callé con un beso.

Bastaba decir que aun no comprendía la razón por la cual no se resistía a mí, aunque aquello no hacía más que darme una sensación de culpa por no confesarle nada de mi relación con él que ella creía nuestro mejor amigo y que ahora era mi novio, la besé con un poco más de insistencia, un beso entre hermanos sin ninguna intención pecaminosa de por medio no significaba más que una muestra de cariño.

Aunque hoy era una de esas ocasiones especiales en las que se esmeraba por corresponderme, tal vez aquel era nuestro modo de decirnos que estábamos juntos más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera cuestionar.

La dejé ir luego de unos instantes y rebusqué en la mesita de noche el vaso con agua que siempre traía consigo a modo de arma contra los extraterrestres de "señales" casi me rió al recordarlo, ella se levantó y me miró extrañada antes de comprender que yo quería el mentado vaso al que luego le saqué el agua y después de cubrir mi mano con ella la pase sobre la mejilla marcada de mi hermana, ella simplemente cerró los ojos.

-"Listo, ya no tienes nada"-murmuré tan cerca de ella que la pobre se estremeció con eso, casi me reía de nuevo.

Y luego, luego la empujé sobre el colchón antes de besarla de nuevo manera lenta, dulce y tierna, solo como ella se merecía, de ningún otro modo, nunca jamás.

De nuevo me correspondía al mismo ritmo que yo empleaba, mientras yo jugaba con sus sedosos cabellos rojos o la acercaba más a mí. Luego de unos instantes por fin paramos.

-"Anoche te has de haber divertido mucho"-comenté mientras la miraba fijamente y sonreía con picardía, ella pareció pensar en alguna tontería acerca de mi expresión, era en esos momentos en los que odiaba que su mente estuviera cerrada para mí y mi don.

-"Seguro que sí"-chisto mientras se escondía de mi mirada entre mi cuello y mi hombro, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

-"Cada vez mejoras con tus interpretaciones pequeña princesa"-murmuré mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-"Tu igual"-y suspiró causándome calosfríos.

De repente recordé su expresión de la noche anterior, quería saber que era lo que ocurría, porque esa mirada y esa reacción.

-"Estas preocupada por algo"-

Ella no contesto, tan solo se escondió más de mí, pero no lo iba a dejar así, de ningún modo.

-"Hanns"-le llamé haciéndole saber que no esperaba una negativa de su parte.

-"Anoche vi a Asassin mirando fijamente hacía la habitación de Lian, tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada brillante, y no sé porque no pude soportarlo"-y entonces se ocultó aun más de mí, con que eso era.

Seguro que la mirada se me había hecho de a platos, y que bueno que ella no podía verla, eso no era posible, Asassin mirando hacía donde Lian con esa expresión, casi parecía una broma cruel a lo que Hanna y yo hacíamos.

-"¿Estás segura de eso?"-exigí saber, si había algo que no quería permitir era aquello, de ningún modo, claro que no.

-"Te digo que yo lo vi"-murmuró algo molesta mientras fruncía levemente su ceño.

-"Pero Lian no lo estaba mirando ni nada ¿verdad?"-tenía que saber si ella también lo había estado mirando, mis nervios a lo mejor y no podrían soportar una respuesta afirmativa.

-No, su puerta estaba totalmente cerrada"-contestó mirándome fijamente, analizando mi expresión de espanto mal disimulado.

-Menos mal, ella es su hermana, aquello sería totalmente un equívoco"-dije algo más tranquilo, no del todo, si ella le devolvía la miradita estaríamos realmente perdidos, y aquello sí sería algo malo, tal vez lo que yo hacía con Hanna no tenía mucho de malo, pero eso en definitiva sería una atrocidad

-"¿Cómo que su hermana?"-su exigente y asustada pregunta me descolocó. ¿En qué momento Hanna se había olvidado de Lian o qué demonios pasaba en nuestra familia que yo no me había enterado?

-"Lian Canella Darko, nuestra prima, su hermana mayor"-le recordé, mi pequeña hermana me miró aun más confundida que antes, algo raro estaba pasando.

Admito que de Lian no habíamos sabido en 12 años, pero de ahí a que Hanna no la reconociera, ¿De qué exactamente me estaba perdiendo?

-"Su nombre es Lian Sarageth"-¿Sarageth? Si claro, y yo soy el genio de la lámpara mágica, quise decir, pero me mantuve callado.

-"Eso es lo que ella quiere hacer creer seguramente, su aroma es inconfundible, su cabello rojo como el fuego contribuye a delatarla, solo tienes que aceptarlo, ella es una de los nuestros, ella es nuestra prima, la hija del tío Night y la tía Yuka"-expliqué, yo en definitiva no podía estar equivocado, había vivido entre Darkos toda mi vida como para no reconocerlos, tanto por su aroma como por sus rasgos, si bien no todos éramos pelirrojos, si la gran mayoría de nosotros, además el parecido con la tía Yuka era increíble según lo poco que recordaba de ella.

Reparando en eso, casi tuve deseos de devolver la cena, tragué saliva ruidosamente mientras trataba de llevar el oxígeno a mis pulmones, la sensación de estar aturdido volvió, pero tenía que cerciorarme de que lo que Hanna decía de Asassin fuera realmente verdad y no una paranoia más de mi pelirroja princesa.

-"Tengo que decirle"-chilló algo aterrorizada, seguro por el rumbo que podían tomar las cosas, pero teníamos que estar seguros, y justo cuando trató de bajar de la cama la sujeté fuertemente entre mis brazos con el cuidado suficiente de no lastimarla y sin dejarle oportunidad de escapar.

-"No, aun no, deja que pase el tiempo y juntos lo resolveremos antes de que sea tarde"-aquello sería sin duda lo mejor, primero iba a hacer la revisión del problema y luego le daría fin, y aunque no quería exponer a mi Hannushka a eso, no tenía de otra, si me lo proponía hacer solo, ella no me dejaría –"Ahora será mejor que descanses un poco, por la noche haremos algo, vigilarlos tal vez"-dije, era lo mejor que se me ocurría por el presente momento, y mientras eso pasaba algo más se me podía venir a la mente.

Ella se relajó entonces y me la lleve conmigo a la cama de nuevo antes de besarla para que se terminara de calmar, solo un poco, apenas me separé para iniciar su nana mientras nos acomodábamos sobre el colchón.

-"Anoche también estuviste aquí"-así que se había dado cuenta, no importaba, reí un poco y continué con mi arrullo.

No paso mucho antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida, con cuidado la cubrí con la sábana con tal de no despertarla mientras continuaba tarareando, era más que obvio que esta noche no saldríamos a espiar a ese par, acaricié suavemente su cabello mientras me acomodaba mejor con ella.

Cerré los ojos y continué tarareando sintiendo su suave respirar muy cerca de mí, aquello era tan relajante, tan relajante que una vez más llegué a la deducción de que lo que menos quería era que ella me odiara por ocultarle algo tan importante como la existencia de un posible cuñado para ella.

Pero si le decía, era muy probable que ella me hiciera a un lado, seguro y hasta se asquearía con solo verme, o tal vez no, tal vez y solo tal vez se comportaría huraña por un tiempo y luego volvería a ser la misma. Aunque yo no quería que fuera huraña conmigo ni un solo minuto.

Me revolví algo incomodo ante mis pensamientos, y ella se movió, continué tarareando hasta que de nuevo se relajó, si seguía pensando en ello… no, por ahora no tenía porque pensar en eso, ahora solo tenía que ocuparme de resolver el problema con mis primos y salir bien librado del torneo y con mi familia en una sola pieza, no más…

Mientras tarareaba mis párpados se sentían cansados a pesar de estar cerrados, yo también quería abandonarme a la inconsciencia total e ir al país de los sueños o a la tierra de Morfeo, tal vez Mab no tardaría en llegar por mí.

Tal vez y solo tal vez… yo sólo…


	8. Hanna vs Fuyu

_Hanna vs Fuyu_

_Agua Vs Fuego_

_¿Por qué demonios me tenía que tocar en un maldito congelador?_

A la mañana siguiente sería la pelea, pero por ahora tenía que ocuparme de acomodar mis cosas en el armario de la habitación que me habían asignado en el Palacio de Nexus, y que, para mi mala/buena suerte, había quedado al lado de la de mi hermano, frente a la de mi primo y cercana a la de mi amiga, porque la habitación de Hao quedo en otra zona, lo único que deseaba era que no incinerara a nadie antes de tiempo, al fin que ese era mi trabajo, reí bajito mientras pensaba en eso al mismo tiempo que acomodaba uno de mis suéteres , uno de color verde, uno de mis favoritos, sacudí la cabeza, yo pensando en ropa no era buena idea.

Me deje caer en la suave cama mientras miraba el techo de color blanco, recordé con ligereza el techo de mi habitación en casa, en el gran Palacio de los Darko, era, al igual que este, de color blanco, solo que mi techo tenía la consistencia rugosa y estaba cubierto de brillos como si estos representaran las estrellas, mi madre lo había decorado de ese modo especialmente para mi, incluso antes de que yo naciera, como si supiera de antemano que yo tendría una fascinación enorme por las estrellas.

Giré sobre el colchón y me hice un ovillo mientras pensaba en el tiempo que pasaría antes de que por fin pudiese volver a casa, antes de que por fin pudiera abrazarme a mis padres y sonreír como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún era una pequeña de 3 años, pensar en eso tampoco me estaba haciendo bien, tenía que mantenerme firme.

-"Voy a ganar"-me susurré entre el silencio, tratando así de auto convencerme del hecho.

Y es que la verdad era que yo nunca había sido tan confiada como los demás, bueno, más bien tan confiada como mi hermano, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro al pensar en él, ya debería de disculparlo, pero simplemente una parte de mi se rehusaba, era mi hermano y aun así me había traicionado en cierto modo al esconder mi invitación, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho para protegerme, al fin que él siempre ha sido de ese modo, un sobre protector que no permitiría nunca que algo me pasara.

Pero por haber escondido la invitación casi pude haberme ahogado, apreté las manos en puños, todavía no podía perdonarlo, eso era seguro, me levanté de un salto sonriendo maliciosa mientras desempacaba de mi maleta el porta CDs y un reproductor al igual que unas pequeñas bocinas lo suficientemente potentes como para servirme de inicio de venganza.

Escogí uno de los CDs que consideraba de mis favoritos y lo coloque, antes de ponerle "play" consulté mi reloj, la 1 am, iba a literalmente hacerlo rabiar, de nuevo reí bajito mientras presionaba el codiciado botón y le subía el volumen a las bocinas para luego trepar a la cama usando mi teléfono móvil carente de señal como un micrófono.

Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me  
(ohhhh)

Canté, básicamente grite, esperando a oír sus quejidos pidiendo que me callara, aunque no quería molestar ni a mi primo ni a mi amiga, pero no había de otra, de la habitación de junto se escucho un quejido y un bufido medio exasperado, ahora estaba despierto.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are mistaken  
we are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Y la función seguía conmigo brincando en la cama como si de un saltamontes de tratara, ni pepe grillo podría hacerlo tan bien como yo, y lo que obtuve fue el sonido de una almohada contra el suelo, iba bastante bien hasta ahora, pero tenía que seguir, quería oírlo rabiar, maldecir, decir alguna palabra grosera tal vez, de esas que los niños no pueden escuchar ni mucho menos decir.

It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy  
(ohhhh)

Y entonces, justo después de eso casi pierdo el aire, la visión me llego como si alguien me hubiese literalmente arrojado un zapato contra la cabeza, los cabellos negros, la piel nívea como la mía, pero sobretodo unos ojos grises que fueron los que me arrebataron el aire, quería conocerlo ya, no sé porque, pero quería conocer pronto al chico de mi visión, y la canción siguió mientras yo la retomaba sin prestar atención a la reacción en el cuarto de al lado.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
we are  
we are mistaken  
we are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Y salté bien alto sobre la cama, y grité mientras cantaba, grité solo lo suficiente como para molestarlo sin quedar desafinada, en mi mente me estaba riendo a carcajadas de la que seguro debía de ser su expresión.

We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

-"YA CÁLLATE HANNA"- y por fin llegó, grito como si la vida se le fuera en eso, creí que iba a salir de su alcoba y venir aquí a intentar callarme pero aparentemente solo choco el puño contra la pared para que me callara aunque luego de eso oí un quejido adolorido y algo agónico, me reí aun más –"No es gracioso, ya cállate o vas despertar a los demás pequeña tonta"-insistió, pero yo quería seguir fastidiando así que mentalmente continúe riendo de lo lindo.

We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Y justo cuando empecé con esa parte de la canción su voz la siguió, el muy desgraciado creía que podía ganarme en mi propio juego, pero no, yo no sé la iba a dejar tan fácil, tome aire dispuesta a subir más mi volumen aun sin llegar a desafinar, ya era las ultimas partes de la canción y no iba a dejar que me ganara, de ningún modo.

We are  
we are the shaken  
we are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you see

Terminamos justo al mismo tiempo, descartando el que aquello fuera una pequeña venganza, había sido espectacular, como en los tiempos recientes cuando nos tocaba ir a dar presentaciones como "Butterfly's Black Wings" tomé aire mientras miraba mis mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo en el espejo del tocador.

Por ahora lo iba a dejar así, luego seguiría molestando de lo lindo, apagué el reproductor y me bajé de la cama con la intención de asomar por la puerta para ver si había molestado a alguien más.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y apenas si asome la cabeza, primero hacía la habitación de mi hermano y luego hacía la del final del pasillo, ambas cerradas, luego hacía el frente, donde descubrí a un par de ojos azules mirando con gesto extraño hacía la habitación del pasillo, la de Lian, y las mejillas bajo esos ojos azules… su color no me gustaba para nada, eran de un suave rojo, me mordí los labios algo malhumorada y miré de nuevo hacía el pasillo, la habitación continuaba cerrada.

Luego miré de nuevo hacía el frente, ¿Por qué seguía mirando hacia allá? Me sentí ciertamente incomoda por eso, no sé porque, pero no solo me molestaba sino que también me ponía inquieta y algo desilusionada, o más bien, triste, carraspee un poco para llamar su atención y de inmediato sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia mi mientras sus mejillas se ponían más rojas, la sensación de molestia incrementaba.

-"Hannita, ya deberías de irte a dormir, es un poco tarde"-dijo tratando de sonar normal mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, le miré seria, con el ceño fruncido mientras retrocedía para cerrar la puerta topándome con los ojos carmín escarlata tras las gafas, que me espiaban desde la puerta apenas abierta de mi hermano.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me deje caer al suelo contra ella, ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo entendía y aunque una parte de mi parecía saber la respuesta, el resto de mi ser se negaba a darle el permiso para decirla.

Allí sentada, de nuevo fui un ovillo, un aparentemente lloroso ovillo que se negaba a dejar que su primo más pequeño abriera las alas y se fuera lejos, enterré aun más la cabeza entre mis piernas mientras me cubría más con los brazos, lo que quedaba de la noche iba a ser realmente largo.

Pensé en tantas cosas en esos momentos, en mi hermana mayor, en mis hermanos pequeños, en mis padres, en los primos a los que no había visto en mucho tiempo, en el perro que ladraba en el patio de Nexus seguramente molesto por el escándalo que yo había armado, contuve el aire un momento y luego suspire larga y tendidamente.

Me puse de pie y de nuevo me arrojé sobre la cama para luego esconderme entre las sábanas negras con estrellitas plateadas que yo me había traído de casa.

Pensé en lo poco que recordaba de mis 3 años en mi verdadero hogar, mi madre era tan dulce y cariñosa, un poco loca, pero era de lo mejor, además, la locura parecía ser la chispa que le deba el toque final a mi familia, mi padre con su sonrisa alegre y aniñada y su porte elegante, que según palabras de mi madre era el delirio de muchas y yo no lo dudaba, jamás había visto a alguien tan apuesto como mi padre, ni tampoco a alguien tan hermosa como mi madre.

Aunque Joshua me recordaba un poco a mi padre, pese a que él había heredado las habilidades con el agua de mi madre, mientras que yo era quien poseía las habilidades con el fuego de mi padre.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama y miraba de nuevo al techo, en cuanto amaneciera me esperaría un muy largo día, me acomodé en la cama y cerré por fin los ojos tratando de dormir.

El sonido del reloj despertador fue lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo, extrañamente y luego de estar envuelta y quieta entre mis sabanas, un leve tarareo llego a mis oídos, y justo antes de que me diese tiempo de volverme a cerciorarme de que era lo que sucedía, todo se había puesto oscuro, muy oscuro, y la oscuridad se vio interrumpida por el sonido del despertador que me anunciaba que el nuevo día había llegado y era hora de levantarse.

Me salí de la cama casi a rastras por las pocas horas que había descansado y me dirigí a la ducha para así despertarme por completo.

En cuanto el agua me llegó espere que estuviera fría como siempre me pasaba, pero en realidad estaba tibia y eso fue muy relajante, salí lo más aprisa que mi cuerpo ya despierto y relajado me permitió, abrí el armario y empecé a revolver entre la ropa algo para ponerme que fuese cómodo y a la vez útil.

Hasta que luego de una media hora me miré ante el espejo del tocador, desde las botas de combate negras, el pantalón del mismo color con cierres y colgantes plateados, la cadena plateada del lado izquierdo, mi ajustada blusa color verde vivo con una estrella negra en el centro, la llave de mi báculo pendiendo de mi cuello con una cadena de plata, mi gabardina negra larga hasta las rodillas y abierta para que mi blusa estuviese a la vista, hasta finalmente mi cabello ondulado largo y pelirrojo cayendo sobre mis hombros con mi típico flequillo de lado.

Volví al armario y saque de mi baúl de chucherías mi arco de color negro y el collar con el signo del fuego que coloque en uno de mis bolsillos mientras el arco lo guardaba en mi genial y mágica gabardina.

Coloque después mi mazo de cartas oscuras en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y después de hacerle rollitos a un mechón de mi pelo y dar un muy profundo suspiro por fin caminé hacia la puerta con la clara intención de correr directo al salón principal sin dignarme a mirar siquiera a mis familiares y a mi amiga, antes de llegar a la puerta palpé en mis bolsillos cerciorándome de tenerlo todo.

Y justo antes de alcanzar la perilla un par de golpes a la puerta llamaron mi atención, suspire de nuevo pensando en a quien seria a quien me encontrara del otro lado de la puerta. Abrí lento y despacio para toparme a un casi irreconocible Hao.

Llevaba unas botas negras un pantalón rojo oscuro y una camisa de botones y mangas tres cuartos color beige al igual que el cabello castaño lo traía atado en una cola alta mientras dos mechones gruesos enmarcaban su sonriente rostro, al menos aun llevaba sus pendientes rojos con estrellas amarillas y los guantes a juego.

-"Por un momento no te reconocí"-admití algo incomoda.

-"Pusiste la misma cara que los amigos de Yoh cuando me vieron una vez después de pasar un buen rato con ellos, como si yo siempre tuviera que usar lo mismo"-chistó algo malhumorado.

Yo reí un poco para alivianar el ambiente antes de tirar de su brazo y echar a correr al salón principal luego de escuchar una puerta abrirse cerca de donde estábamos, no tenía ganas de ver a ninguno de ellos, o no al menos en esos momentos.

Una vez todos en el salón y con el Maravillante y sus "lacayos" dando instrucciones, me sentí un poco más relajada al tener junto a mí a Hao, aun así continúe con la mirada fija al frente contemplando de nuevo esa cosa a la que el Maravillante había llamado "Orbe de Batalla" y luego de unos anuncios más, corrí a su interior llevando del brazo a Hao, aquí era donde mi nueva aventura continuaba, y en definitiva no tenía pensado perdérmela para nada y en lo absoluto.

Pero bueno, luego de unos instantes tenía claro algo:

La primera ronda ya había sido sorteada y, para mi pésima suerte, solo podía admitir un par de cosas, una era que estaba más que fregada, y la otra era que estaba más que fregada… Umm, ambas eran iguales.

En esos momentos vagaba en compañía de Hao en busca del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el combate, luego del oso vivido en el Palacio, pero yo no sabía que era mejor que mi Striker se quedara en su mundo, además no quería llegar yo sola y perderme como se me hacía la costumbre…

Aunque, si lo veía desde la perspectiva del actual momento… si, en definitiva, ambos estábamos pero bien perdidos, del lugar ese, solo contábamos con un folleto turístico, que por mera casualidad encontramos tirado, bueno, más bien, yo lo pisé, resbalé y caí al suelo ¡¡que novedad!!

Y todavía así… lo único que Hao dijo fue "¿¿Estás bien??" e hizo una de esas caras ultra tiernas que te desarman el enojo, bufé exasperada antes de levantarme por mi propia cuenta y maldecir al papel, que posteriormente tiré hecho una bola y que ya que volaba por los aires, ambos reparamos en que era un mentado folleto del lugar que buscábamos.

Mi pelicastaño acompañante fue quien lo rescató, y luego de darle una ojeada, pues, concluimos que era mejor apurarse a llegar tarde a la cosa esa y que nos descalificaran por ser unos impuntuales.

Pero… la cosa es… que… estamos más perdidos que antes, al menos encontramos un sitio para pararnos a hacer el tonto y, milagrosamente, venden churros, además, se me ocurre que podría pedir informes en el lugar, y así estaríamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro, tendríamos el estomago lleno y feliz, y con suerte, una ubicación más exacta del congelador, digo, de los "Dos Picos" hasta el nombre suena medio macabro, ¿¿Quién le pone "Dos Picos" a un sitio turístico??

-"¿Vamos a pedir los churros, si o no?"-me gruño impaciente Hao.

-"Espera, primero debo asegurarme de no estar tan limitada de recursos"-avisé mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos de mi gabardina mi muy preciada cartera negra con un adornito con forma de flor de lis.

-"Creí que eras niña de dinero"-instó rolando la mirada, yo medio chillé con malhumor.

Al fin, que luego de encontrar mi preciada cartera y sacar cuentas, pues, la cosa era que estábamos justos como para poder comprar una buena cantidad de churros con todo lo que se nos antojara, si… con jarabe de vainilla y chocolate, con cajeta y con leche condensada, tal y como se nos venía antojado desde que nos habíamos conocido en la aldea parche, pero eso sí, sin olvidar lo de calientitos y bien azucarados.

Aunque también nos alcanzaba para un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, después de dudarlo unos instantes, caminamos hacía el puesto que contenía lo que ambos tanto ansiábamos.

-"¿Qué es lo que sabes de nuestro oponente?"-indagó mi Striker de repente.

-"Solo que se llama Fuyu y que es maestro agua"- contesté mientras contaba el dinero.

-"¿Qué hay de su Striker?"-prosiguió con el indagatorio.

-"Puedes con él, después de todo eres el Rey de los Chamanes"-resolví con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Siendo así no entiendo cómo puedes estar nerviosa"-murmuró rolando la mirada –"Al fin que eres la 3ª Princesa del infierno, deberías estar segura de tus capacidades, sino lo estas, es porque eres diminuta"-cierto, ya le había contado varias cosas de mi origen a Hao, las cosas que solo mis hermanos y primos sabían de mi.

Mi nombre es Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi, 3ª Princesa del Infierno, hija de Romeo y Farielle Darko y, por supuesto, heredera al imperio Darko, o al menos lo era hace algún tiempo, todo lo que sabía de mi pasado lo había descubierto mediante sueños.

El Imperio de los Darko era por supuesto, el más poderoso de todos en el bajo mundo, mis padres y tíos se encargaban de que todo estuviera en orden, o al menos había sido así hasta el momento en que decidieron pasar más tiempo con la cuadrilla de niños que, según lo que se esperaba, serían los encargados de gobernar en el futuro.

Pero aquello fue el error que nos condujo a la destrucción, nosotros éramos los niños más felices de todos, cada vez nuestros padres pasaban más tiempo a nuestro lado y, por ende, menos tiempo era el que le dedicaban a los requerimientos del pueblo.

Siendo así que no tardo mucho como para que todo se nos fuera encima, mi familia cayó igual que la de los últimos zares rusos, y mis padres sabían con antelación que aquello iba a ocurrir, trataron por todos los medios de evitarlo, pero no pudo ser posible.

El pueblo exigió una sola cosa, que los jóvenes príncipes fueran llevados al exilió hasta que el Imperio retomara el esplendor perdido y sobresaliera aun más sobre los demás.

Y al exilio fuimos, lo único que me parecía un tanto alentador, fue desde luego, el no haber sido separada de mis hermanos, ya que desde luego, del paradero de mis primos no supe mucho, he visto a algunos de ellos en algún momento de mi vida, pero verdaderamente no es suficiente, y como no es suficiente, esa es sin duda alguna la razón por la que entré al torneo, mi deseo es que todos regresemos a casa, que seamos una familia de nuevo.

Y para lograr eso tendré que pasar sobre todo aquel que se interponga, no es mi deseo lastimar a quien no se lo merece, pero debo hacerlo, esto es por mi familia, por mi, por todos los años que he pasado en el mundo humano teniendo que ocultar quien soy, teniendo que extrañar a mis padres, más a mi padre que a mi madre, después de todo, entre él y yo había una conexión bastante especial, él es sin duda el mejor padre de todos, o al menos lo es para mí.

-"Aquí tienen, que lo disfruten"-la voz del dependiente del puesto de churros me regresó a la realidad, asentí tontamente con la cabeza mientras pagaba para luego tomar la charola de unicel en donde los ansiados churros se encontraban apilados.

El vapor que salía de ellos enviaba su suculento aroma directo a nuestras narices, me volví hacía una de las mesitas en el lugar, se me figuró que allí podríamos comer con tranquilidad. Hao caminaba a mi lado en silencio, parecía concentrado, yo mientras iba mirando nuestro manjar, tratando claro esta de andar con la mayor precaución posible.

Y entonces… la desgracia ocurrió, pensé en ese momento, que de haber observado al frente, en vez de a los churros, me habría fijado del chiquillo que venía corriendo distraídamente hacia nosotros, mismo chiquillo que había impactado contra la igualmente distraída de yo, dando como resultado, que los preciados y anhelados churros terminaran volcados en el suelo con la charola de unicel medio cubriéndolos.

-"Mira lo que has hecho"-reproché malhumorada.

Me volví hacia el chico, con toda la intención de fulminarlo con la mirada y cobrarle su crimen, pero más bien, me encontré mirándolo detenidamente, desde sus cabellos azules, sus enormes ojos del mismo color, su piel acanelada, hasta su ropa azul, mucho azul, pensé mientras rolaba la mirada.

-"Lo siento"-se disculpó algo avergonzado.

De haber sido alguna otra persona, seguro esta habría contestado algo como: "No, no hay ningún problema", pero no, era yo, yo y nadie más, suspiré tratando de calmarme y no gritar histéricamente, conté mentalmente "uno… dos… tres…"

-"Los quiero devuelta"-gruñí sin poder contenerme.

-"Esta bien, supongo que sería lo justo"-contestó el chico, estaba sonriendo entre alegre y algo apenado por el incidente, pero más que nada parecía muy feliz por sepa la bola que cosa.

Emprendimos el paso de regreso al puesto, extrañamente mi pelicastaño acompañante permanecía callado, como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo que yo no alcanzaba a descubrir, volví la mirada hacia el chico que parecía tararear alguna rara canción muy alegremente. Demasiada felicidad para mi gusto, no es que yo sea una amargada, pero tampoco soy tan alegre, concluí rolando la mirada a otra dirección.

Hicimos la orden de nuevo, y luego de esperar un poco, una nueva bandeja de churros apareció servida, ya podía sentir el gruñido alegre de mi estomago con solo verla, los churros por fin serían nuestros, la boca casi se me hacía agua para esos momentos… y entonces, la bandeja fue apartada de mi sin que yo comprendiera el porqué.

-"¿Qué clase de dinero es ese?"-oí mascullar al dependiente del puesto, me volví hacia esa dirección.

-"Pues es dinero, son piezas de cobre para ser más exactos"-comentó el "niño alegría"

-"Pues ese dinero no vale aquí"-contestó el dependiente.

No, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, mi estomago se retorció con enojo y frustración, un par de minutos más tarde los tres caminábamos lejos del puesto, Hao seguía como ausente y yo estaba luchando por no gritar ninguna clase de grosería al chico de cabellos azules que iba a mi lado.

-"Podría conseguir dinero de aquí y compensarte por lo de tu comida"-dijo de repente, eso en parte estaba bien, pero mientras eso pasaba mi estomago seguiría de malas, además si lo perdía de vista era probable que no lo viese más y que no solo me quedara con hambre sino también perdida y estafada.

-"¿Y cómo se que no te desharás de mi en cuanto tengas oportunidad?"-indagué frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"Porque yo siempre soy leal a lo que digo"-contestó sonriendo ampliamente, pero aun así yo no podía confiar, la vida me había enseñado a no confiar.

-"Y los cerdos vuelan"-comenté en voz baja y en tono sarcástico.

-"De donde yo vengo si"-contestó para mi sorpresa mientras reía un poco, ok, eso se oía bastante raro.

-"De todos modos no tengo ninguna garantía de que no te vas a escapar de lo de mis churros"-dije sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer.

-"Mira, vería solucionar el problema ahora, pero me retrasaría en un compromiso importante que tengo, así que… tal vez podemos quedar de vernos en algún sitio, en cuanto yo acabe con mis asuntos, y entonces, aun no sé cómo, pero te pagaré"-propuso hablando tan rápido que apenas si le entendí, y por supuesto, mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

Eso también se oía aceptable, el problema era que con mi condición de fácilmente perdible, aquello no era muy razonable, o sea, que si lo perdía de vista, adiós churros, tenía que pensarlo, miré de reojo al chico, parecía impaciente, aunque más que impaciente, emocionado, muy emocionado, tal vez por su compromiso, yo que sé.

-"No lo sé, suena bien pero…"-

-"Oh está bien, tengo que encontrarme con una chica en un sitio llamado los "Dos Picos", y si llego tarde probablemente me meta en problemas"-agregó impacientemente emocionado.

Él iba a los "Dos Picos", acaso sería… tal vez, eso explicaría porque su dinero no funcionaba aquí, bueno, tendría que averiguar primero un poco más antes de sacar una conclusión apresurada, sonreí para mis adentros, aunque igual lo del dinero podría explicarse con algo como que él aun no había pasado por una casa de cambio, y lo del lugar, al fin y al cabo que los "Dos Picos" es un sitió turístico, vaya, me estaba poniendo un poco confundida.

-"Se me ocurre que podría ir contigo a ese lugar, al fin que iba para allá, dicen que es un bonito sitio para pasear, y pues estoy de vacaciones, así que no pierdo nada, además mi amigo igual quiere ir, y entonces tu puedes ver a tu chica y al terminar nos vemos en la entrada en cualquier lugar"-dije apresurada, quería ver cuál sería su reacción, en base a eso haría un plan, pero por ahora tendría que esperar por su respuesta.

-"Oh eso suena bastante bien"-contestó de inmediato mientras volvía a sonreírme ampliamente, bueno, al menos ya tenía cómo llegar al lugar de la batalla.

Y después de eso nadie dijo nada más, aunque de por si Hao no había dicho absolutamente nada, estuvimos caminando por un buen rato hasta que al final me detuve unos instantes después de que el chico se parara y mirara en todas direcciones como si buscase a alguien y luego se volvió hacia nosotros.

-"Es allí"-señaló con la mano, yo me volví hacía esa dirección, ante nosotros se levantaba una gran montaña de irónicamente, dos picos, en cuya base tenía una entrada.

-"Vaya, por fin hemos llegado"-solté para luego suspirar con alivio, parecía que no había nadie más que nosotros en el área, mucho mejor.

-"Veré si encuentro a la chica que busco y en cuanto acabe nos reunimos en la entrada"-agregó sonriente, yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque de todos modos no pensaba perderlo de vista.

Se alejo corriendo y entró, yo entonces reemprendí el paso, o más bien corrí detrás suyo con Hao siguiéndome, no sabía su nombre, pero que tonta había sido, pasamos la entrada y lo vimos parado junto a unas escalinatas mirando de nuevo hacía todos lados.

-"Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre"-me quejé en cuanto le di alcance, él se volvió hacía mi y pareció pensarlo un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo y pasarse la mano por sus cabellos azules.

-"Es Fuyu, mi nombre es Fuyu"-contestó sonriente.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, casi de inmediato sentí la mirada de Hao sobre mí, me volví hacía él y le dirigí una mirada seria, luego volví a mirar hacía el peli azul.

-"Esta bien, nos veremos luego Fuyu"-me despedí sonriente antes de correr escalinatas arriba.

-"Es él"-comentó Hao a un lado mío apenas si me detuve.

-"Ya lo sé, pero si voy a enfrentarlo aquí primero necesito ver completo este lugar"-contesté largando un suspiro, eso pareció suficiente porque de inmediato Hao dejo de mirarme como si fuera una pobre cobarde.

Basto avanzar un poco más para quedar entre maravillada y aterrorizada por el paisaje, las montañas que precedían a un pequeño bosque y que justo más allá en él, ocultaban apenas un agujero que seguro llevaba a otro lugar, y las paredes de hielo alrededor de todo.

Y en el agujero, una escalinata que llevaba a otro piso, más adentro en el interior de la gran montaña que por si no era lo suficientemente rara para esos momentos, dentro de poco lo sería aun más.

En el piso de abajo había un gran lago rodeado de cristales de colores y alrededor de ellos, un pequeño prado alcanzaba a extenderse, los cristales reflejaban todo e iluminaban el lugar dándole un aspecto mágico, salvo el hecho de que el lugar estaba cubierto de cosas con agua, estaba feliz de estar ahí para mi combate.

Pero no podía quedarme por siempre en ese sitio, era la hora de comenzar con la batalla, no debía perder más tiempo del que tenía, o si no, aquello podría costarme caro. Regresé donde la escalinata y subí lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras sacaba mi arco del interior de mi gabardina.

Miré hacía el piso de arriba y descubrí a Fuyu haciendo caras y gestos frente un pilar de hielo, quise reír porque de verdad que era gracioso pero no tenía tiempo.

Tomé el arco entre mis manos mientras tesaba la cuerda y me colocaba en posición, pensé en una flecha y esta apareció, de color negro y cubierta por un resplandor verdoso, tesé la cuerda y dispare directo al peliazul, no para hacer trampa, sino para llamar su atención.

Casi al último instante se movió por la sorpresa y cayó sentado al suelo mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Terminé de subir la escalinata mientras bajaba el arco aun sin soltarlo de ambas manos por si tenía que realizar otro tiro.

-"¿Has visto eso? Salió de la nada y con la misma desapareció"-anunció Fuyu algo desconcertado.

-"Si, yo he sido quien lo ha hecho"-le informé –"Soy la persona a la que estabas esperando, lamento no haberlo dicho antes"-confesé, la verdad lo lamentaba un poco porque me estaba viendo como una aprovechada al no decirle quien era y solo dejar que me llevase en una situación que me daba ventaja.

-"¿Tu eres Hanna Darko?"-replicó sin creérselo.

-"Pues claro, aunque seguro esperabas a un ser enorme y temible"-chisté con algo de malhumor, si había algo que odiaba era que no me tomaran en serio.

-"Genial, esto va a ser muy emocionante"-dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-"De eso puedes estar seguro"-admití sonriendo, guarde de nuevo el arco, por ahora no lo iba a necesitar.

Fuyu llevó sus manos hacia un lado, donde tenía una cantimplora preparándose para cualquier movimiento, yo mientras me llevé la mano al cuello y tiré de mi llave mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, miré hacia Hao y él se había alejado a una esquina del lugar.

-"Llave que ocultas el poder de la oscuridad en mi corazón revela tu verdadera apariencia, ante el valiente que acepto este contrato, tu dueño te lo ordena ¡Jachio!"-recité mi conjuro y arroje mi llave al aire para instantes después atrapar mi báculo.

-"Viento"-

La dama blanca hizo aparición mientras al cerrar sus brazos la fuerte brisa levantaba el polvo y la tierra nublando la visión, y aprovechando ese solo instante cree un rayo que arroje a los cristales de hielo que pendían del techo, iban cayendo en picada directo hacía el peliazul, pero antes de que pudieran tocarle este los detuvo con un par de simples movimientos de la mano antes de girar hacia mí y que las estacas imitaran el movimiento yendo a una velocidad que seguramente si me tocaban podrían bien darme una buena dosis de dolor.

-"Escudo"-

Y las estacas impactaron contra mi protección y cayeron en pedazos al suelo haciendo un ruido un tanto estruendoso, un ruido que ni siquiera me importo, eche a correr directamente hacia el chico del agua dando algunos pequeños saltos para esquivar los pedazos de hielo mientras él sacaba el agua de sus cantimploras dispuesto a rechazar cualquier movimiento que yo hiciera.

Y entonces sucedió lo que tanto imploraba que no sucediera, mis botas resbalaron con el hielo y antes de que cayera por cuenta de mi propia patosidad al suelo, algo helado y sobretodo mojado me empujo fuertemente, incluso me escuche dar un quejido.

Rodé sobre el suelo justo antes de que Fuyu se fuera sobre mí para jalarlo por quien sabe donde con ambas manos y patearlo hacia atrás de mí con tal de alejarlo para que me diera el tiempo suficiente de ponerme de pie.

Saque el arco, hice una flecha y dispare, flecha que fue congelada y se fue directo al suelo, distraída por eso, casi no tuve tiempo de dar saltos hacia atrás y a los lados con tal de esquivar las estacas de hielo, que no fueron más que otra distracción antes de que otro látigo de agua me empujara hacia el suelo, afortunadamente esta vez detuve la caída apoyándome con las manos para luego dar un giro con una perfecta patada de fuego de la cual mi rival se dio el lujo de escapar.

Esto era realmente emocionante, y no hacía más que pensar en que no quería que fuera de otra forma, y en esos precisos momentos solo había una cosa de la que estuviera más que segura, estaba preparada para todo, porque la victoria no sería de nadie más que mía.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude mientras devolvía el arco a su escondite, saqué mi collar y lo até como pude a mi muñeca sin siquiera detenerme a esperar el cambio de forma retrocedí, una distancia prudente hacia el agujero que llevaba al piso inferior.

Y luego, luego me tome la molestia de mirar mis albinas trencitas y acomodar mi gorro café, mi "feo" gorro café que era como lo llamaban muchos de mis anteriores oponentes.

Corrí hacia otra dirección en un rápido intento de recobrar el báculo que se me había caído algunos minutos antes, pero antes de llegar a él Fuyu se me adelanto congelándolo y mandándolo lejos de mi alcance.

-"No debiste hacer eso, ya que ahora jugarás con fuego, y si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar"-advertí sonriendo de lado.

-"No temo a los maestros fuego"-me replicó al instante sonriendo ampliamente.

Bien, yo le haría temer no solo al fuego, sino también al infierno…

Tomé algo de impulso antes de saltar y dar un par de piruetas para situarme justo detrás de él y lanzar un buen puño de fuego que repelió con una onda de agua, que por cierto me mojó la cara y me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Pero de nuevo y sin el plan de rendirme avancé para hacer un aro de fuego que me fue devuelto con un aro de agua, y entonces, entonces lo asimilé casi tan rápido que casi me reía, eso era un maremoto de agua, ¿Qué como lo sabía? Fácil, porque esa por supuesto era una de las técnicas que mi hermano empleaba, esa al igual que las anteriores, era como pelear con mi propio hermano, con ese nuevo pensamiento mi mente podría trabajar a mil para de una buena vez derribarlo y hacerme de la victoria antes de lo planeado.

Aunque durante el proceso bien podría darle una paliza no merecida al chico de cabellos azules y aquello no era algo que deseara hacer, en definitiva que no, podía patear el trasero de mi hermano sin que me remordiera la conciencia, pero el de Fuyu no.

-"Mejor deja esto y vamos a conseguir el dinero para los churros"-pedí mientras esquivaba uno de sus ataques con agua, pare ser más exactos otro látigo.

-"Para nada, esto es demasiado emocionante como para dejarlo"-contestó.

-"No tienes porque, te aseguro que tus motivos no son tan fuertes como los míos"-insistí mientras le lanzaba otro puño de fuego que el repelió con una esfera de agua.

-"Quiero traer equilibrio al mundo, soy el avatar, ese es mi deber, además, es una gran oportunidad para ganar el reconocimiento de los demás"-

¿Eso era? Solo para presumir, y bien, ahora sabía que podía patear su trasero sin remordimientos, me barrí debajo suyo para hacer otra patada de fuego y luego ponerme de pie de inmediato y dar otra patada de fuego cerca de su estomago, su razón era tan estúpida, yo quería ver de nuevo a mi familia feliz y él solo quería presumir, mi patada fue repelida al instante mientras otro látigo de agua me empujaba al suelo.

Ese encuentro con el piso lo aproveche como ningún otro anterior, apoye las manos y me impulse hacia atrás con fuerza para darle una buena patada en la barbilla que le hizo retroceder y caer sentado al suelo varios metros lejos de mí, querer el equilibrio en el mundo estaba bien, pero presumir era estúpido, me repetí mentalmente mientras preparaba un rayo y lo lanzaba hacia él, quien rodó hacia un lado en el suelo y lo esquivo.

-"Mi familia ha estado separada por los mundos desde hace 12 años y tu solo quieres presumir, idiota"-mascullé con furia mientras creaba más relámpagos y atacaba sin cesar con ellos.

-"También dije que quería el equilibrio en el mundo"-replicó esquivándome lo más rápido que podía mientras me atacaba con estacas de hielo que se hacían trizas ante mis rayos.

-"El equilibrio no devolverá la felicidad a mi familia"-

Y entonces de nuevo estuve tan cerca que le patee antes de que pudiera crear un escudo de agua como los que mi hermano empleaba para repeler mis golpes, corrió hacia el agujero y luego escaleras abajo al piso inferior, no me importaba, que tuviera montones de agua no significaba que fuera a ganarme, eso nunca.

Y era hora de ir quitándole su preciado líquido vital, me acerque tan rápido, que cuando intento repelerme pensando que él era mi objetivo, lo único que hizo fue darme el pase para carbonizar una de sus queridas alforjas de agua, una menos.

Otro látigo de agua ante mi descuido durante el festejo por la alforja menos, e inevitablemente caí al lago, no había corriente, por lo tanto esto no sería un problema, pero justo antes de volverme hacia la superficie un brillo captó mi atención y al mirar con más detenimiento hallé mi báculo, nadé hasta el fondo lo mejor y más rápido que pude para finalmente alcanzarlo y derretir el hielo que lo cubría con algo de vapor hirviente.

El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarme, por lo tanto me apresuré a volver a la superficie.

-"Bosque"-

Y las ramas aparecieron de la nada intentando sujetarlo mientras él las cortaba con sus látigos de agua hasta que por fin cuando parecía que daría resultado la mano gigante del espíritu de fuego me cubrió de quien-sabe-que cosa.

Apenas reaccioné para volverme en dirección a un muy concentrado Hao y luego hacia la dirección hacía donde miraba, un chico de pelo negro y blanco que casi me carbonizaba, pero por supuesto no era el chico de mi visión, ese debía ser el Striker de Fuyu, al cabo que ni cupo tenía en esta fiesta, pensé, porque ya no quedaba mucho que hacer antes de que la victoria fuera toda mía.

Aunque lo malo había sido que no me había percatado del momento en el que Fuyu había logrado escapar de "Bosque", ya que para cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde, lo tenía tan cerca que el maremoto me golpeo de lleno e irremediablemente me fui al suelo una vez más, rodé antes de que un látigo de fuego me diera, me paré lo más de prisa que pude y mientras me reacomodaba el gorro un par de puntas de hielo alcanzaron a rozarme la piel de mi mejilla derecha me ardió y el aroma metálico llegó al instante a mi nariz mientras veía unos cuantos cabellos pelirrojos ir directo al pasto del prado.

Aquello había sido suficiente, me moví tan rápido que arrebate otra de sus alforjas y luego la hice cenizas con una bola de fuego, ya solo quedaba una, aunque de todas maneras aun nos quedaba el lago y mucho pastito como para obtener más agua, viéndolo de otro modo, no era "aun nos" sino más bien, aun le quedaba todo aquello, a menos que desconociera como obtener agua del pasto y, al diablo con eso.

Saqué mi espada de negra empuñadura y me impulsé hacia Fuyu, ya quería terminar, además de que mi estomago gruñía cada vez más, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle un rasguño, con el agua de su ultima alforja se cubrió los brazos y congeló el líquido dejándolo con forma de afiladas estacas, con lo cual contrarrestó mis estocadas, mi estomago gruñó de nuevo, y molesta por eso, en determinado momento hice girar nuestras armas dejando su guardia al descubierto mientras le clavaba la empuñadura de la espada en el estomago, retrocedió un poco aunque no lo suficiente, y justo cuando quería contraatacar, la enorme garra del demonio rojo me apartó de nuevo del camino, retrocedí un poco mientras me volvía hacia Hao, quien parecía muy entretenido en mantener a raya al Striker pelinegro además de que por supuesto no hacía más que cuidar mis espaldas, esto ya estaba contando como una intervención, ¿O ya eran dos? No me dio tiempo de pensarlo.

Ya que cuando menos me di cuenta Fuyu ya había creado un enorme pulpo de agua y con uno de sus tentáculos me había empujado, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, pensé en el instante en que creaba un par de látigos enormes de fuego y contraatacaba, aquello no nos iba a llevar a nada.

Me escurrí entre los tentáculos lo mejor que pude y me preparé, era hora de mi querida serpiente de fuego, con eso, le diría adiós al agua que había sacado del lago y ya luego le quitaría su ultima alforja.

Y fue tan rápido y tan cálido, como el fuego evaporaba el agua, como lo orillaba hacia el lado contrario al lago y como mientras trataba de obtener más agua yo volaba con un rayo su última alforja, solo quedaba uno de los últimos toques.

-"Aro"-

Fue justo como me lo había pensado, la expresión confundida y reflexiva cuando hizo el movimiento de jalar nuevamente agua del lago y esta pareció detenida por una pared invisible, la presencia de la carta "Aro", y casi me reí cuando de nuevo movió las manos y el agua no pudo llegar a él.

Di unos rápidos giros, era la hora de acabar, esto se había terminado, sonreí ante mi ya acariciable triunfo y…

-"NO"-gritó llevando ambos brazos hacia el frente y yo me quede paralizada, no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía moverme, el báculo resbaló de una de mis manos y la espada de la otra, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Él pareció casi tan confundido como yo hasta que luego movió los brazos hacia un lado y yo me moví al mismo tiempo hacía el mismo lado ¿Qué era aquello? Me estaba esmerando por recordar pero nada llegaba a mi mente, trataba de alcanzar alguna de mis armas o tan siquiera moverme sola pero nada, no podía hacer nada.

Era su marioneta, eso era lo en lo que me había convertido, hizo bajar mis brazos a mis costados y quise removerme inquieta pero no podía hacer nada, nada venía a mi mente, algún hechizo, cualquier cosa, algo…

-"Explosión"-alcancé a gemir, los picos de hielo del techo colapsaron y empezaron a caer distrayendo lo suficiente a mi captor como para que me soltara, antes de caer al suelo alguien me movió, no supe quien y no me importó, seguro había sido Hao, no iba a detenerme a preguntar, me zafé de inmediato de su agarre y corrí.

Corrí buscando entre la niebla helada y el hielo a mi rival, distinguí su silueta y no lo pensé dos veces, respiré profundo antes de llegar casi a su lado, los puños hacia dentro el movimiento de las piernas, el fuego rodeándole y justo cuando parecía que había sacado el agua del pasto para contraatacar…

La mano derecha en un puño con los dedos índice y anular libres, el rayo formándose, el punto de impacto determinado, y por fin lo dejé ir directo hacía Fuyu, que para cuando logro volverse era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que logré distinguir entre la niebla helada fue su silueta yéndose al suelo, no lo había matado, la razón por la que lo sabía era porque después de tantos años había logrado acomodar la potencia de mis rayos a como yo lo quisiera, seguro solo estaba inconsciente.

-"Viento"-

La dama simplemente empujó la neblina hacia otro lado dejando todo claro otra vez, Fuyu estaba a un par de metros lejos de mí, vivo, inconsciente, tal y como lo había pensado, mire en todas direcciones, su Striker ya no estaba, a lo mejor había desaparecido en el instante en el que el peliazul había perdido el conocimiento.

Me deje caer al pasto seco mientras me quitaba el collar de la muñeca y lo arrojaba a mi bolsillo para luego estirarme hacia la espada y arrojarla al interior de mi abrigo, regresé el báculo a su forma falsa y me tendí completamente sobre el que había sido un vivo pasto antes del último asalto de Fuyu.

Se había terminado, la victoria era mía, cerré los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro aliviado, una sombra cubrió la luz.

-"¿Todo bien?"-indagó Hao con indiferencia.

-"Todo perfecto, solo deja que respire un momento mientras esperamos a que reaccione el "Señor Avatar""-contesté sonriendo levemente.

-"¿Sabes que podría matarlo en este preciso instante?"-comentó mi Striker en tono divertido.

-"Lo sé, pero no lo harás porque no es necesario y porque pese a todo el chico me ha caído bien"-chisté mientras reía un poco, supuse que Hao había sonreído mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-"La siguiente batalla será mucho mejor que esta, o al menos eso espero"-murmuró tranquilamente.

-"Claro, claro"-aseguré sonriendo de nuevo –"Ahora que lo recuerdo…"-inicié en tono dubitativo –"Aun tengo hambre"-chillé mientras me llevaba la mano al estomago.

Quería mis churros, vaya que los quería, y los estaba deseando muy ansiosamente al igual que volver a Nexus y disculpar a mi hermano, ya extrañaba reírme con él.

Escuché un ruidito luego de unos minutos, aquello debía ser el "chico alegría" reaccionando, abrí los ojos y me senté en el pradito en espera de que se moviera más para así poder todos largarnos de ahí porque a medida que el tiempo pasaba la temperatura bajaba y ya me estaba dando frío.

De regreso conseguimos un cajero automático y saqué dinero con una de mis tarjetas de crédito, le dije a Fuyu que le perdonaba el incidente con los churros si él me disculpaba por la paliza, y luego de unos instantes de mirarnos fijamente simplemente chilló algo como "seh" y se largó a reír.

Luego volvimos al puesto de churros donde pedimos lo doble que las dos primeras veces y nos sentamos los tres a comer como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, aunque luego de que acabamos el silencio se hizo algo pesado.

-"Podemos pedirle al Maravillante que te permita quedarte hasta que el torneo termine"-le había dicho a Fuyu, el asintió con la cabeza y luego de eso el ambiente se relajó.

Pero luego de regresar a Nexus simplemente y luego de divagar lo perdí de vista, quise buscarlo, aunque luego de unos minutos y antes de perderme entre los pasillos Hao sugirió que lo mejor era volver a nuestras habitaciones, por supuesto que aquello se oía muy bien, me despedí de mi pelicastaño Striker y salí corriendo directo a mi habitación.

Y después de tomar una muy deliciosa y refrescante ducha, ya me hallaba sentada en la cama balanceando los pies en la orilla mientras miraba mis zapatillas negras con detalles en color plata, aunque a veces si mi mirada se perdía entre las uniones de los hilos de mi pantalón entubado de mezclilla azul, otras veces me entretenía jugando con mi llave y luego apenas si la soltaba para tratar de acomodar las mangas de mi suéter negro, que por cierto me quedaba algo ancho y por lo tanto las mangas me eran enormes, al final me deje caer en la cama y mi mirada se perdió en el techo mientras tocaba las banditas en mi mejilla.

Alguien toco la puerta y ni siquiera me ocupe de moverme, quería echar una simple siestecita antes de cualquier anuncio.

-"Voy a entrar"-advirtió una suave y aterciopelada voz, no me importo, al fin que ya iba a perdonarlo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró unos instantes después, para luego permitirme escuchar unos pasos suaves que se detuvieron junto a la cama mientras su dueño se tiraba a mi lado y se giraba para mirarme.

-"¿Cómo ha estado tu pelea?"-indagó tratando de que su voz no se oyera seria, sonreí ligeramente.

-"Ha estado bien, gané"-contesté mientras me giraba a mirarle –"¿Qué tal fue la tuya?"-quise saber.

-"Fue como pelear contigo, igualmente gané"-murmuró –"Aunque tuve que usar aquello que mamá detesta"-finalizó.

-"Umm, eso también lo usaron conmigo"-murmuré mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"Tienes la mejilla herida"-advirtió quitando suavemente la bandita de mi rostro –"Si quieres puedo matarlo"-murmuró mientras tocaba la marca en mi mejilla.

-"Si hubiera querido lo habría hecho yo misma"-alcancé a decir dando un pequeño suspiro.

Luego sentí como me acercaba más hacía si para posar sus tersos labios sobre los míos, la habitación se me hiso grande en cuanto luego de ese pequeño roce sus labios se apoderaron de mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido.

-"Por eso no quería que vinieras, no soporto que te lastimen y lo sabes"-murmuró, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo su boca calló a la mía de nuevo.

Siempre que hacia eso me empeñaba en repetirme a mi misma que besarme con mi hermano no contaba como un primer beso o como simples besos, él hacia eso porque me quería, me lo había dicho ya millones de veces, siempre decía que yo era la chica más importante en su vida, por lo tanto trataba de no darle mucha relevancia a su comportamiento, y por lo general, solo me dejaba besar, aunque algunas veces, como hoy, trataba de corresponder, tal vez este era su modo de hacerme saber que estaba conmigo, de tranquilizarme, porque luego de un rato yo me sentía tan relajada que había veces que no me quedaba de otra que quedarme profundamente dormida a su lado.

Pero esta vez me soltó luego de no mucho y se apartó hacia la mesita de noche, sin saber porque, yo también me levanté, no entendía su reacción, o al menos no la entendí sino hasta que lo vi jugar en el agua que estaba en el vaso en la mesita de noche.

La levantó con la mano y la dirigió a mi mejilla, se sentía algo fría, pero traté de no darle mucha importancia y simplemente cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer lo suyo.

-"Listo, ya no tienes nada"-susurró tan cerca de mi oído que me hizo estremecer.

Y luego, luego me empujo sobre la cama antes de volver besarme lenta y tiernamente como solo mi hermano sabía hacer, correspondí al mismo ritmo y así nos quedamos por un buen rato, besándonos mientras él jugaba con mi cabello o me acercaba más su cuerpo.

-"Anoche te has de haber divertido mucho"-me miró mientras sonreía levemente, la sonrisa de mi hermano era tan encantadora que me hacia comprender al instante como cientos de fulanas se morían por él.

-"Seguro que sí"-murmuré mientras escondía el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

-"Cada vez mejoras más tus interpretaciones, pequeña princesa"-él simplemente acariciaba mis rojos cabellos.

-"Tu igual"-di un pequeño suspiro y él se estremeció un poco.

-"Estas preocupada por algo"-

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía conocerme también que incluso sabía cuando algo me molestaba sin siquiera tener que leer mi mente? Me revolví incomoda entre sus brazos tratando de escapar de su mirada.

-"Hanns"-murmuró en tono exigente.

-"Anoche vi a Asassin mirando fijamente hacía la habitación de Lian, tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada brillante, y no sé porque no pude soportarlo"-me oculté aun más de su mirada, no quería que se burlara de mi ni nada.

-"¿Estás segura de eso?"-su tono de voz más que de reproche fue de sorpresa y algo que no supe entender.

-"Te digo que yo lo vi"-murmuré algo molesta.

-"Pero Lian no lo estaba mirando ni nada ¿verdad?"-no entendí porque se oía nervioso, y quería entenderlo.

-No, su puerta estaba totalmente cerrada"-

-Menos mal, ella es su hermana, aquello sería totalmente un equívoco"-me separé completamente de él para encararlo de frente, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-"¿Cómo que su hermana?"-exigí saber.

-"Lian Canella Darko, nuestra prima, su hermana mayor"-me explicó, pero eso no cuadraba.

-"Su nombre es Lian Sarageth"-repliqué de inmediato.

-"Eso es lo que ella quiere hacer creer seguramente, su aroma es inconfundible, su cabello rojo como el fuego contribuye a delatarla, solo tienes que aceptarlo, ella es una de los nuestros, ella es nuestra prima, la hija del tío Night y la tía Yuka"-

Tenía tanto de cierto, creí que el aroma fuerte era porque a Asassin si le permitían pasar tiempo en casa, pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que no era todo suyo, era también ella, de repente sentí nauseas, no podía permitir que mi primo siguiera así, no, aquello sería horrible.

-"Tengo que decirle"-chillé, y justo cuando traté de bajar de la cama Joshua me sujeto fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-"No, aun no, deja que pase el tiempo y juntos lo resolveremos antes de que sea tarde"-parecía tan convencido que ya no quise decir más. –"Ahora será mejor que descanses un poco, por la noche haremos algo, vigilarlos tal vez"-aquello me calmó un poco.

Me deje ir de nuevo a la cama entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos antes de sentir un nuevo beso iniciar, aunque no tardo mucho, le escuche tararear.

-"Anoche también estuviste aquí"-rió aterciopeladamente y luego siguió tarareando.

Pronto me sentí tranquila y relajada, pronto me quede dormida tan solo escuchando su leve tararear, mañana sería otro día, me dije antes de abandonarme a la inconsciencia total…

**

* * *

**

**Hanna vs Fuyu**

**Agua y Fuego, explosiva combinación.**

**Por Kakushi Miko**

ººººº

El grupo de cinco personas (cuatro de del mundo avatar y la quinta de colada) arribaron al palacio Nexus. El grupo fue recibido por un hombre alto, atractivo que usaba una chamarra roja, una pequeña barba negra y el pelo azul.

-¡Miren! ¡Tiene el pelo como yo!-señalo Fuyu con gran entusiasmo. Aun con un ligero dolor en el estomago a causa de los viajes dimensionales, se le veía que esta entusiasmado con la idea del torneo. Contrariamente a él, el resto del grupo se sentían cansados.

-Que bien Fuyu, te felicito… ahuuu mi cabeza me esta matando.- Izumi se tomo la cabeza, tenia una fuerte jaqueca.

No pudieron decir mucho mas, porque un sujeto con la cara cubierta con un capucha y una capa se presento en medio de la sala, tenía un emblema con una M en el centro de la capa. Se presento, su nombre era Maravillante. Dio un discurso de apertura, las bienvenidas a los invitados, a los que un breve vistazo se notaba que todos venían de mundos muy diferentes. El, aparentemente, organizador del torneo presento a una de las jueces, en un balcón, informo de que las peleas se realizarían al día siguiente y que ahora serian llevados a distintas habitaciones del palacio.

Pronto un muchacho albino encaro al grupo de Fuyu.-Saludos, soy Glyde y ahora los guiare a sus habitaciones, ¿todos ustedes vienen juntos, verdad?

-Así es, no voy a ningún lado sin mis queridos compañeros.-el peliazul se colgó de los cuellos de Izumi y Chizu, para su fastidio.

Fueron llevados hasta una muy lujosa habitación, parecía echa para recibir a un rey. Una par de enormes camas con sabanas echas de seda, hermoso muebles hechos de la ms fina madera y muchos adornos como jarrones antiguas de aspecto muy valioso. -Aquí pasaran la noche, y por allá hay una habitación conjunta para evitar ciertas… eh… situaciones embarazosas.-dijo Glyde miran a las chicas y a los chicos por separado.-Y si no nada mas que quieran pedir…

-¡Si! ¡Yo tengo una pregunta!-levanto la mano Fuyu, muy agitadamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Donde esta el baño? Hace rato que me estoy aguantando…-casi lloriqueo.

Cara avergonzada por parte de sus amigos, excepto por Miko que solo se rio. Glyde sudo la gota gorda.-… es por ese pasillo, puerta a la izquierda.

El mencionada peliazul corrió a la velocidad del viento en la dirección que le señalaron. La mayoría de los chicos se pusieron a explorar la habitación y sus armarios mas al fondo, mientras que Izumi aprovecho para acercarse al albino.-Una pregunta, ¿como será todo el asunto de las peleas? Porque mis amigos y yo…

-No tiene de que preocuparse, todo eso será informado mañana. Y por cierto, ¿Quién de ustedes será el que peleara? Como serán combates individuales tengo que confirmar…

-Ah, es Fuyu, el que se fue al baño hace un momento.

-Bien.- Glyde saco un cuaderno y rápidamente hizo un dibujo sencillo de Fuyu. Volvió a cerrar el cuaderno.-Si llegan a necesitar algo, o quieren salir a recorrer el resto del palacio, por favor, presione este botón aquí junto a la puerta, que alguno de los encargados vendrá a acompañarlos, ya saben, por razones de seguridad.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que todos estamos muy cansados, y nos iremos a dormir pronto.-Hizo una reverencia mientras Glyde se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Cuando Fuyu volvió, Izumi carraspeo para que le prestaran atención. -Ejem… creo que lo mejor será que decidamos quienes se quedan a dormir en que habitación. Seria muy caballeroso de su parte si nos dejan a nosotras, las chicas, dormir aquí.

Miko se le acerco a susurrarle algo al oído.-Porque tengo la impresión de que algo tramas…

-Ssssh ya veras.

Fuyu se llevo los brazos a la nuca.-Claro, no será ningún problema, además llevo días durmiendo en el piso, me urge una buena cama esta noche.

Fuyu, Chizu y Ryuu fueron hasta la puerta que comunicaba al cuarto contiguo, y cuando la abrieron se quedaron de piedra. La habitación era un cuarto de espaciosa que la principal, había telarañas por todos lados, la luz del foco parpadeaba, el piso era un asco de polvo y por la ventana entraba un viento frio, además, solo había una cama, y no se veía para nada cómoda.

-No, no, no, no, no, no… ¡NO! ¡Están locas si creen que voy a dormir allí! ¡Me escucharon! ¡Locas!

-Lo siento, pero ya accediste por todos ustedes que iban a dormir allí.-se cruzo de brazos la chica de la coleta, sonriente.

-… tu ya lo sabias… ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.

-¡No! ¡Exijo una explicación!-se puso a gritar como loco, pero fue arrastrado por sus dos amigos por los brazos.

-Vamos Fuyu, no tienen caso pelear, como ya accediste por NOSOTROS, no nos queda mas remedio.-murmuro por lo bajo Chizu, con los ojos entrecerrados y una venita hinchada en la frente.

-Adamas estamos muy MUY cansados, así que mas te vale que te duermas pronto Fuyu.-dijo esta vez Ryuu con los ojos rojos del sueño.

Al final las chicas durmieron como reinas en la habitación principal, y los pobres muchachos tuvieron que dormir en el suelo, porque la cama emitía unos extraños ruidos que ninguno tuvo ganas de saber que eran. Además la ventana no se podía cerrar porque no había ningún vidrio que cerrar, y no les quedo de otra que dormir más o menos juntos para mantener el calor, compartiendo la misma manta.

-¡Momento! ¡¿Y donde están los caramelos de bienvenidas?!-alguien grito a mitad de la noche.

-¡YA DURMETE FUYU!-gritaron dos voces a la vez, seguido de un golpe sordo y otro mas de caída. Y eso fue todo por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que les trajeran un fructífero desayuno, todos los participantes, y sus respectivas compañías, se reunieron en la sala central, que se veía tan ajetreada como el día anterior, solo que con la obvia diferencia de que había un gigantesco orbe en medio de ella. Maravillante hizo su acto de presencia con la jueza a su lado y explico que tendrían que pelear dentro de aquel orbe, agregando rápidamente que este los trasportaría a distintos escenarios sacados de los recuerdos de los concursantes.

Un orbe floto hasta estar frente a Fuyu. Sintió como si le estuvieran aspirando algo, y se susto un poco. -¡Aaaah! ¡Esa cosa me esta chupando el alma! -casi lo hubiera partido a la mitad con su agua control si no fuera porque Izumi y Chizu se le tiraron encima. Las miradas del resto de los participantes recayeron sobre ellos.

-¿Fuyu podrías dejar de hacer el ridículo solo por cinco minutos?!-le regaño Izumi.

El orbe gigante empezó a brillar y cambia de colores. Fuyu abrió la boca asombrado.

-Entren al Orbe de Batalla, este los llevara a uno de los posibles escenarios, dentro conocerán quien es su oponente. Su objetivo es sencillo… ¡Derrotar a su oponente!. Sin más que decir adelante ¡Que inicie la primera ronda!

Y con esas palabras, todos los participantes se encaminaron al orbe. Fuyu, al notarlo, rápidamente se dirigió al orbe también. Sus amigos lo vieron atravesar el cristal y desaparecer en el brillo y los colores.

ººººº

Adonde viera los colores se arremolinaban, mezclaban y separaban, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta multicolor. No se sentía tan mal, era casi hipnotizante. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Pronto los colores se desvanecieron, quedando solo la oscuridad.

Fuyu abrió los ojos. Un cielo plagado de nubes blancas lo recibieron. Estaba tirado en un suelo de tierra. Al incorporase noto un paisaje montañés, montañas adonde alcanzara la vista, aunque vislumbro un pequeño valle boscoso a poca distancia.

-Hasta que te levantas, ya me estaba cansando de verte ahí apachurrado.-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, al voltearse encontró a una chica de pelo rojo largo, vestido con unas ropas extrañas que nunca antes había visto, sentada sobre una roca, su cara mostraba todo el aburrimiento que sentía.-En serio, trata de caer de pie la próxima vez. Vengo buscándote hace ya rato y te encuentro durmiendo en el suelo, muy considerado de tu parte.

Fuyu se masajeo un poco la sien, que efectivamente le dolía levemente. La miro detenidamente por unos cinco minutos. Y luego abrió la boca.-… ¿quien eres tu?...

-… ¿eso es por la caída o ya eras estúpido de antes?

-No, yo… oye, ¿eso que significa?

-Nada. Mira, soy Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi.

-… Fuyu.

-¿Eso es todo? Solo falta que haya gente que se llama con una sola letra y ya.

-Pues tengo un nombre muy bonito para tu información. ¿Y que haces aquí de todas formas? Acaso… ¡¿tu serás mi rival?!

-No, mira que gustar pasar el rato viéndote hacer el tonto. ¡Claro que soy tu rival! Osh eres más fastidioso que mi "querido" hermano mayor. –la pelirroja se sujeto las orejas en gesto de fastidio.

-Eh… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con todo?

-Nada, nada… oye, ¿vamos a pelear o charlar todo el día?

Al momento siguiente vemos al peliazul y a la chica pelirroja mirándose frente a frente, a un par de metros de distancia. Fuyu se sentía un poco incomodo por tener que pelear contra una mujer, parecía una chica indefensa. Pero bueno, no tenía otro remedio.

Paso un rato y ninguno se movió, tal parecía que la pelirroja esperaba que Fuyu hiciera el primer movimiento. Fuyu, todavía dudoso, sostuvo con firmeza la bolsa que colgaba en su costado. Un chorro de agua salió despedido, siguiendo el movimiento del brazo derecho del maestro agua. Tomo una forma alargada, como de látigo, y estaba por golpear a Hanna, pero ella lo vio a tiempo, y ágilmente se hizo a un lado. Una tanda de golpes fue contra ella, que no paraba de saltar y esquivar el látigo traslucido. En el ultimo salto, sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, el agua la golpeo de lleno en el rosto, tirándola al suelo.

Fuyu, algo arrepentido por el golpe, fue hasta la chica.-Lo siento, yo no quise…-se inclino a ver si estaba grave, pero recibió una patada en plena cara.

-… que pesado eres, no deberías disculparte con tu rival.-y con un salto, dio otra patada con su pierna libre en el estomago de Fuyu, que cayo sentado, tomándose la barriga.

Hanna se incorporo, y sin palabras, empezó a atacar. Patadas y puñetazos hacia el cuerpo de Fuyu, que trataba de escapar. Sus manos estaba muy ocupadas interceptado los golpes de la pelirroja, por lo que no podía recuperar su agua control.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal. Pensó rápidamente, hasta que se le ilumino la cara. Hanna se desconcertó un momento. ¡Fuyu le saco la lengua! –Ñañaña a que no me pegas.

La pelirroja frunció las cejas por tan descarada burla, y decidió hacerlo callar con una buena patada en la cara. La planta de su pie se estampo estruendosamente en la cara burlona. Pero lo que no espero fue que Fuyu atrapara su tobillo.-¡Suéltame!

Fuyu, con la cara todavía pegada a la suela de su zapato, usando su otro brazo, recupero el agua que se había filtrado en la tierra. El líquido cristalino envolvió su brazo. Hanna, desesperaba, tiraba de su pie, pero de pronto sintió como su otra pierna se humedecía. Miro hacia abajo, su otra pierna estaba también envuelta en agua. Le pareció un poco repugnante la forma como se movía, reptando por su pierna, aunque solo fuera agua.

Fuyu se separo de un salto, liberando la otra pierna de la pelirroja. Quien, por supuesto, lo habría seguido para seguir moliéndolo a golpes, pero casi pierde el equilibrio porque su otra pierna no se movió. El agua se había solidificado, pegándola al suelo.

-Ahora no puedes moverte.-comento triunfante Fuyu.

-El que no pueda moverme no significa que ganaste.-la pelirroja dio un suspiro, para a continuación sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Parecía una especie de collar.-Ya vi que todos tus ataques se basan en agua, así que solo necesitare esto para ganar…-la chica se puso el collar. El aire alrededor de ella, sintió Fuyu, cambio un poco, como si ahora se tratara de otra persona. Hanna abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa, una llama surgió de su mano.

-¡¿Eres un maestro fuego?!-pregunto asombrado.

Su oponente no dijo nada, dirigió la llama a su pierna, derritiendo el hielo que la tenia prisionera. Fuyu retrocedió, ahora las cosas se le estaban poniendo más difíciles aun. Unos momentos de silencio transcurrieron, estudiándose el uno al otro.

Esta vez fue Hanna quien inicio el ataque. Comenzó lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Fuyu. El hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, esquivarlos. En ocasiones, hacia un pequeño escudo con la escasa agua que tenia en su brazo.

Hanna ceso su ataque, cerro su mano derecha en un puño y extendió el dedo índice y anular. Los llevo a la altura de su corazón, y luego, en un movimiento rápido pero elegante, extendió el brazo en dirección a Fuyu.

Instintivamente, el maestro agua salto, poco antes de que un rayo cayera justo en el sitio donde se parara momentos antes. Su boca abierta por el espanto se mantuvo así cuando se levanto y siguió saltando. Una tanda de rayos caía, dirigidos hacia su pequeña persona.

Hanna lo siguió, continuamente lanzando más rayos y riéndose a momentos. Fuyu se cubrió la cabeza, ¡esto se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre!.-¡Aah! ¡Esa loca quiere matarme!

Corrió hasta que, para su suerte, llego hasta el pequeño valle. Los rayos, atraídos por los arboles, se desviaban de donde la pelirroja quería que cayeran. Cansada de esto, reanudo su ataque con bolas de fuego porque estaba a demasiada distancia para efectuar otro tipo de ataque. Fuyu le hubiera echo frente, pero ya no contaba con agua cerca para escudarse.

Continuo la persecución, que quien sabe cuanto habría durado con ese par de chicos hiperactivos, hasta que Fuyu, siendo distraído como era su personalidad, tropezó con una piedra y cayo, y rodo por un pendiente, no muy pronunciada pero que igual lo llevo hasta en centro del valle, hacia un pozo.

Fuyu, cuando vio el pozo, trato de sujetarse de las plantas, pero se rompían fácilmente. Quedo colgado al borde del pozo. La pelirroja salió de unos arbustos, y alcanzo a verlo. -¡Ayúdame!.-grito el peliazul, pero el borde se desprendió, y finalmente cayo a la oscuridad.

Por suerte, el suelo en la caverna que daba a la abertura estaba suelto, y Fuyu rodo un rato, sin causarse mucho daño. Se quedo tendido, recuperando el aliento. Se apoyo sobre sus brazos, descubriendo el nuevo escenario.

Era una caverna espaciosa, toda la luz provenía por la abertura por la que entro, pero era reflejada por los cristales y minerales que subían del suelo y colgaban de las paredes, dando una sensación de claroscuro. Y más allá descubrió, con alegría, un lago subterráneo en medio de la caverna.

Hubiera seguido contemplando el bello paisaje, cuando escucho la voz de su rival, arriba de su cabeza.-Si sigues vivo prepárate porque ahí voy. -Fuyu se levanto, y comenzó a correr, si Hana lo alcanzaba antes de que el llegara hasta el lago, podía darse por derrotado.

Como presagio, la pelirroja cayo de pie, y en cuanto le puso la vista encima, le arrojó las temidas bolas de fuego.

Fuyu miro sobre su hombro, Hanna esta demasiado cerca, no llegaría. Pero pronto, una nueva idea le llego. Sin parar de correr, usando su influencia, levanto ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, tratando de controlar la mayor cantidad de agua. La superficie del lago tembló, y una columna de agua se alzo justo en el medio. Fuyu, con todas sus fuerzas, la levanto tan alto como pudo, y luego la soltó.

La columna cayó con fuerza, haciendo que una gran ola se formara, precipitándose hacia ellos. Fuyu se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos, recibiendo el impacto y siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

Cuando el agua paso, miro hacia su alrededor. Sin encontrar rastro de la pelirroja.-Un poco mas y casi me arruinas el peinado.-le llego la vocecita desde arriba de nuevo. Hanna estaba trepada en una de las estalactita de la caverna.- ¿Como… como llegaste hasta allí?!

-Saltando, como cualquier persona.-contesto con cara inocente.

-Si claro, ya quisiera poder saltar así…-respondió Fuyu con cara de amargura.

-Bueno ya, terminemos.

Fuyu pensó que la energía de esa chica era inagotable, ya pronto no podría seguirle el paso. Los ataques de fuego no eran su fuerte, y además, para ser sinceros, no quería lastimarla, a el le enseñaron a que había que respetar a las chicas.

Aprovechando el agua derramada, la utilizo para escudase de los puños de fuego de la pelirroja. No podía dejar que la pelea se extendiera mas, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Era algo bajo y ruin, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Salto, alejándose de Hanna. Se volteo, y volvió a sacarle la lengua. -Ñañaña nunca me vas a vencer, ve con tu hermano para que te defienda.

Eso había sido la gota que colmo el vaso. Hasta el momento, Hanna había sido amable con el peliazul porque le daba algo de gracia, pero no le dejaría pasar ese insulto. Completamente segada por la furia. Se arrojo sobre el, tratando de golpearlo y quemarlo.

Fuyu fue retrocediendo, y cuando estuvo en el lugar indicado, salto hacia atrás, con Hanna saltando también tras él. No se dio cuenta de que en todo ese momento la estaba guiando hasta su trampa, y ambos estaban por caer al agua del lago. Fuyu alzo los brazos, una oleada los cubrió a los dos y se congelo.

Ambos estaban inmóviles dentro del bloque de hielo, mirándose. Hanna trataba de moverse desesperadamente pero era imposible. Fuyu se concentro, haciendo que el agua sobre su cuerpo se derritiera. Lentamente fue nadando, sacándole el collar a Hanna, por si las dudas, y salió de la burbuja, dejando a Hanna en su interior.

Derritió solo lo suficiente para que la cabeza de la pelirroja pudiera respirar.-Ahora si que no puedes moverte.

Eso era todo, Hanna ya no tenía sus poderes de fuego y no podía seguir peleando.

Aunque algunos no lo creyeran, Fuyu era un buen observador, había notado su gran molestia cuando mencionaba a su hermano mayor, y sabia que reacción obtendría si usaba eso en su contra. No le gustaba eso de las burlas, pero en situaciones desesperadas…

Como fuera, ya había ganado, porque una luz los cegó a ambos. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba nuevamente en la sala, con sus amigos corriendo hacia él. Como siempre, Izumi le apretó las costillas con su fuerza brutal. -Izumi… mis pulmones… te compasión…

-Ops, lo siento, pero fue increíble, la forma en como peleaste, me asombra que puedas tener tal concentración en combate, aunque claro, fue muy gracioso cuando te perseguían los rayos, casi me muero de la risa.

-Si como no… espera, ¿estuvieron viendo todo?

-Claro Fuyu, por ese orbe se pueden ver todas las peleas. -Chizu le señalo la esfera gigante. En este todavía se mostraban las otras peleas que todavía no concluían, realmente era un gran espectáculo a ver.

El peliazul noto, mas alejado del grupo de gente, a Hanna con su acompañante, un tipo alto de pelo Cataño y una capa beige que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Sin decir palabra a los suyos, fue hasta ella.

-Oye, Hanna…

La pelirroja le volteo la vista, un poco molesta por su derrota, como cualquier persona. Aun así Fuyu continuo.-Fue un gran batalla, y te digo que no fue fácil para mi… sabes, yo no me metí en este torneo por ninguna razón en especial, pero creo que tu si… de verdad espero que logres hacer realidad tu sueño, siento que no eres una mala persona… y que estas sola… en serio espero…

No continuo, la chica ya le daba la espalda, alejándose de el, con el chico de la capa siguiéndola sin muchas ganas.

Le daba pena, podía sentir su soledad. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla.

Sus amigos se pusieron junto a él. -Fuyu ¿estas bien?

-… si… es solo que… ya no estoy tan seguro de porque hago todo esto.

-Fuyu…

Izumi abrazo al peliazul, con delicadeza esta vez, tratando de animarlo.


	9. 1os Resultados

En una de las puertas que llevaba a la sala central, y en la que en este momento sellada, se encontraba la rubia doctora, un poco preocupada, porque sabia que pasara lo que pasara ella debía actuar de inmediato tras las batallas. En eso para su sorpresa alguien llego por el corredor de la izquierda.

-Roronoa, ¿que haces por aquí?- El espadachín creado se apareció frente a ella. –Hola este…-.-Azuka, jeje- le recordó su nombre mientras movía su fleco. –Veras fui al baño, y cuando me iba de regreso me perdí-. –Nos dijeron que eras un poco desorientado- sonriendo alegremente

-¡Hey!... bueno si es verdad, pero también es la primera vez que vengo aquí, asi que todo me es nuevo-. –Oh tienes razón… veamos, como podrías regresar- viendo hacia los demás pasillos. –Sabes otra cosa que me confunde es todo esto del torneo, sobre todo las batallas, me intromisión fue muy repentina-

-Tal vez yo podría ayudar- La educada voz del tirador ciego, Nesout, se escucho. –Viejo, no es por nada, pero estas ciego-. –Jeje, cierto, pero no me refería a ayudarte encontrar tu camino… aunque podría hacerlo. Me refería al torneo, el orbe de batalla y todo esto- colocándose perfectamente frente a ellos

-Entonces, adelante, explícate- listo para escucharlo. –Como sabrán dentro del orbe de batalla se realizan 2 batallas con los mismos retadores, en donde difiere el ganador; aquí es donde el Creador y los demás jueces toman partida, tras analizar ambas batallas deciden cual es la vencedora y con esto la otra historia desaparece totalmente, ninguno de los 2, ni siquiera el ganador de esa pelea la recordara, ya que claro, al final de cuentas solo pudo haber pasado una historia de esos 2 competidores-

-Y todo lo que hizo cada quien antes de entrar al orbe- la rubia interrumpió la explicación. –Obvio eso es imposible de eliminar, es como esa frase tan aclamada "Lo que sucede en el campo de pelea, se queda ahí"- mientras decía esto levantaba uno de sus índices. –Suena extraña… pero capto el mensaje- decía el peliverde algo apenado por tan rara expresión.

-Creo que una frase mas adecuada seria decir que "La historia la escriben los ganadores"- La doctora también levanto el dedo. –Eso suena mejor- tras escuchar esto del espadachín, el tirador se dio un golpe en la nunca. –Aunque aun hay algo que me preocupa, que pasa si alguien muere en una batalla- La expresión de Azuka cambio al momento que trajo esto a la conversación

-Si que pasaría- Una voz un poco burlona se escucho. –Es solo el bufón, sal de ahí Jester- Nesout rápidamente lo identifico, e incluso alzo su cabeza mostrando que el muñeco de trapos estaba en el techo. –Siempre tan serio _Emperador 0- _inmediatamente se lanzo y callo en medio de ellos –Doctora es un gusto verla- la tomo por la mano delicadamente, y luego volteo sus luminosos ojos a Zoro –Espadachín… pese a nuestro ultimo encuentro, me alegra verlo-

-A Kion no le pareció tanto eso, pero no vine a pelear, vine por orden del Maravillante- viéndolo directamente. –Lo se, lo se, pero como sea, con esto que han mencionado, podría darles la respuesta- El arlequín tomo lugar en el circulo que habían formado, con una caminar muy contoneante. –Entonces que es lo que sabes, Jester- el gatillero ciego retomo el tema

-Según el Creador, tras una batalla, sea cual sea la victoriosa, los concursantes saldrán del orbe en el estado que se encuentren… pero- capturando la atención con esta ultima palabra –Si alguno de ellos muriera, el orbe arrojaría al asesinado momentos antes del golpe final, dejándolo en un estado que pudiera salvarse- esto dio respiro a los presentes, sobre todo a la doctora que tenia mas carga con ello

-Al final de cuentas- El Jester continuo –El Creador no es ningún maniaco o desalmado para permitir cosas así en su torneo- Todos asintieron entre si… aunque de la forma en que el personaje de trapos lo decía, daba algo de miedo. –Bueno, regresara a la puerta que me toca cuidar, ya deje esperando mucho tiempo a Hiroi-. –Jeje, me lo imagino- y con esto el fleco le cayo a la rubia.

-Yo podría llevarle, espadachín- decía el arlequín, de nuevo con ese tono. –Eh… de hecho preferiría que me llevara el- señalando a Nesout. –No hay problema, hasta pronto a todos- saltando en el aire desapareció de la vista.

-Jester solo de verlo da escalofríos- dijo la doctora tras todo esto. –Eso es algo de lo cual yo no he podido apreciar- decía el ciego con algo de gracia. –Ya vamonos, de hecho hace una hora que deje mi puesto- Y asi los 2 tomaron el pasillo de la derecha para encontrar la puerta que Zoro cuidaba

En ese mismo momento, todas las batallas se estaban suscitando en este momento, la sala central se encontraba sellada dejando solo a los jueces dentro de ella. El Maravillante se paro de su asiento para así dar unas ultimas instrucciones para el juzgado, pero entonces…

-¿Dónde esta el tipo con el lemur?- pregunto Zuriñe notando que la silla del mencionado estaba vacía. –Oh no que rayos paso- Miro el organizador al asiento vació, sabiendo que esto seria algo problemático para sus propósitos.

-¿Acaso se fue? ¿Cómo lo hizo? El lugar esta cerrado- Lina hacia notar un punto interesante. –Lo se, pero a veces suceden cosas extrañas por aqui, pero esto fue inesperado… no importa, somos 3 es suficiente para hacer un juicio justo, comencemos-

De esta manera el veredicto comenzó, con cada pelea que obtenía un resultado los combatientes iban saliendo del orbe, la mayoría con heridas, algunos resentidos, otros compasivos contra sus oponentes y así hasta que la ultima pelea termino y el orbe dejo de brillar volviendo a su estado cristalino.

**NOTA**- El orden es el mismo que en el que aparecieron las peleas. Los veredictos fueron hechos por separado y únicamente juntados. La decisión de los jueces es incuestionable, y aceptada.

Como algo especial, y previamente acordado por los jueces, 2 de los derrotados en esta ronda, tendrán una segunda oportunidad para seguir en el torneo, bajo ciertas circunstancias especiales que serán luego especificadas (principalmente que ellos deberan enfrentarse en la siguiente ronda). Para elegir a los que tendrán esta nueva oportunidad, los ganadores y los jueces podrán elegir con UN solo voto a quien desean que regrese (por medio de un correo al organizador, el Maravillante); obviamente los 2 que tengan mas votos regresaran, el día limite para votar será este miércoles 14 de enero antes de media noche.

_**La segunda ronda será anunciada tras la votacion**_

* * *

Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko) **VS **Vilks od Neliels (de Strife-soul)

**Zuriñe**

Bueno, el voto se lo doy a Lian, porque el personaje me cayó muy bien y me gusto mucho XD Y me costó menos leerlo. El personaje Vilks también es muy original y me gusto su forma de lucha!!!

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganadora: Lian Sarageth  
La narración es mejor, al igual que la ortografía. La historia paralela que se desarrolla es muy interesante. La batalla en sí, estuvo muy pareja, tal vez Vilks tuvo un poco de ventaja, pero como historia, aún con la pelea, Lian gana.

**Maravillante**

Iniciemos con Lian. Y empezare diciendo "Bufandirojo", no creo que sea una palabra, pero me gusto mucho, jeje. Ahora si empecemos, siento que falto algo de Vilks, admito que fue bueno verlo antes de la pelea, pero aun así no basto y luego también dentro de ella el dialogo se limito a cosas rutinarias (presentarse, o explicar habilidades). Con los strikers, pues no los vimos, pero te has justificado bien y dándole algo de crédito a ti con esa frase de "verdaderamente es nuestra victoria?" y a tu rival, mostrando nobleza. Hablando en términos de pelea he de decir que estoy muy impresionado con todo la creatividad y el uso del entorno. Por ultimo una vez acabado el encuentro, el final lo sentí algo pesado y hasta fuera de sincronía, es como si la pelea solo hubiera sido algo secundario de la historia, algo sin importancia o conexión

Por el lado de Vilks. Al principio, Lian parecía algo fuera de personaje sobretodo con eso de lanzar llamas en medio del almuerzo, pero conforme pasa la historia se va componiendo. A la hora de pelear fue una buena amalgama de situaciones, humorismo, acción desbordante, la estrategia, los conceptos clásicos contra vampiros (aunque según yo es ajo y no cebollas) y el juego de emociones y la batalla de ideales. Una que se me quedo fue la negación de Mifune al ver al oponente, muy propio de el, por mas que haya aceptado el desafió no olvido sus principios. Ya al final, tras la batalla parecía que las cosas eran algo difíciles de entender o de seguir.

En conclusión, tanto Lian y Vilks dieron grandes peleas, supieron lucirse a su manera, pero debo elegir a alguien, así que, el voto para Vilks

**GANADOR DE LA 1ª BATALLA**

**-** Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko)**-**

* * *

Kaiser Tlaves (de kaiserofdarkness) **VS **Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganadora: Shel Valdés  
Comenzando por que el estilo de historia de kaiser fue el erróneo, la narración y creatividad de omtatelo son superiores. La ortografía también es mejor la de ella.

**Maravillante**

Empezare con el orden de la pelea, ósea con Kaiser. Manejaste bien a tu adversaria, destacando su ingenio tanto para pelear como para hacerle sacar oraciones muy a su estilo, aunque al principio sentí a Shel diferente a la que se había presentado, mas segura de lo visto (tal vez estar con Gai le ayudo, pero eso habrá sido fuera de escena). En cuanto a ti, bueno ese era el Kaiser que conozco, tan calculador, maquiavélico y un poco pasado de sádico en la pelea pero bueno ese es tu estilo al final de cuentas… solo que ya llega un punto en que parece suficiente la carnicería y tu te mas allá de eso. Ya para acabar, había unas cosas raras, justificaste como es que tu y tu oponente sabían que les había tocado combatir, sin embargo estaba aclarado que nadie conocía a su rival hasta el momento de batallar; y finalmente, no me fijo mucho en estas cosas, pero la ortografía y la puntuación estaban algo perdidas en algunas partes, y resulta algo incomodo leer asi

Ahora Shel. Pude sentir un gran manejo y desarrollo de tu rival, haciéndonos ver su trasfondo, y todas sus facetas, educado, detallista, malévolo y hasta sentimental. La interacción no solo de tu historia, sino de todos los demás, con esa perspectiva del "mundo real" identificándolos con el mundo del que pertenecían, es algo muy bueno de ti. Luego la historia, de la chica atrapada en un mundo de papel me ha cautivado, me dio algo de lastima y risa el pensar en comer algo que sabe a papel. Ya en pelea también fue muy ingeniosa, me confundí un poco con las especificaciones de dibujo, pero eso demuestra el conocimiento que tienes. De tu striker ni hablar es una pieza importante en el juego, que por lo visto supiste los momentos apropiados para usarlo y en cuanto a Etna… bueno fue algo exagerado eso de traerla como "mascota" pero a la vez era muy divertido.

Después de todo esto, y basándome en estas razones, no daré mas rodeos, y doy mi voto para Shel

**Zuriñe**

Personajes: Creo que todos los personajes fueron fantásticos y todos divertidos, a su manera. Me reí mucho con Etna y Gai.

Forma de pelear: Bueno, si hablamos del estilo de lucha me gustó más el de Shel. Me pareció muy original eso de hacer dibujos para atacar (ojala pudiera hacer yo eso XD) Además, cuando Shel comienza a buscar conexión con la lap y aparece aquella sacerdotisa estuvo muy bien jeje. También me gustó mucho ese plan que hizo Kaiser poniendo a una ilusión. Me pareció que aquel personaje es realmente bueno para las estrategias.

Resultado: Antes de nada, quiero felicitar a ambos luchadores, lo cierto es que he tenido mis serias dudas de dar mi opinión sobre el ganador ya que ambos me encantaron.(Espero que el resultado les parezca justo, tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que tomo parte en algo parecido a esto XD) Bueno, aquí va mi ganador:¡TANTATACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Creo que votaré porque gane Shel, más que nada porque me gustó mucho su estilo de lucha ya que es muy original, aunque el de Káiser también estuvo genial. Además, los strickers me gustaron los de ambos, pero me llamó más la atención Gai y pánfilo XD! Espero que les parezca justo mi voto ^^U

**GANADOR DE LA 2ª BATALLA**

**-** Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)**-**

* * *

Shikari. D. Claw (de Eagle.) **VS **Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)

**Marvillante**

Continuo yendo en orden con las batallas, así que esta vez empecemos con Shikari. Lo primero que mencionare fue que la pelea en general estuvo emocionante, como chocaba el ingenio del asesino y el pirata, hasta la parte en que surge el demonio de Shikari y la pelea interna que tiene el al controlarse por no hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, además de varios de los momentos cómicos en la pelea como era la aparición de Chrona. Por desgracia siento que Asassin en esta pelea estuvo muy reprimido, no pude identificar mucho la completa esencia del personaje. Por ultimo algo que era muy notorio y que al final ya no se podía ignorar era la ortografía y el sentido de unas partes, de vez en cuando todo esto se perdía haciendo algo difícil la lectura

En cuanto a la pelea de Asassin. Quede muy sorprendido con la pelea y como esta iba evolucionando desde que los 2 contrincantes iban aumentando su fuerza y rapidez hasta el climático choque con su máximo poder, una pelea en donde nadie se contuvo, debo decir; lo único es que había partes muy confusas a veces, como la de los hilos al principio y una parte de una lente algo extraña a mi parecer. El dialogo fue escaso, y pudo haber mejorado un poco la pelea, y a desarrollar mas el personaje de Shikari. Lo del beso fue único e inesperado, además de que sirvió de unión a la otra historia… cosa que sentí un tanto apartada de todo esto del torneo.

Ambos tuvieron buenos puntos con los cuales defenderse y otros no tantos que podrían mejorar, ya veremos quien avanza, así que doy mi voto a Asassin

**Zuriñe**

Bueno, esta batalla fue tan buena como muchas otras.

Las cuchillas celestiales de Shikari me llamaron mucho la atención al igual que su stricker Chrona. En cuanto a Asassin, me parece que la personalidad del personaje destaca más que la de Shikaru, por lo que se sabe mejor su forma de ser.

Fue una decisión difícil, pero creo que votaré a Shikaru como ganador de esta batalla ya que por un momento, la batalla de Asassin se me hizo muy larga. Creo que Shikaru contó su batalla perfectamente y en un formato mucho más corto. Aun así, he de reconocer que los dos están muy bien.

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganador: Asassin  
Muy pareja la decisión, y es una lástima por que el personaje de Shikari me gusta muchísimo, pero la narración y estilo es superior por parte de Asassin, además de que Eagle de pronto cae en el estilo de diálogos de libreto. La ortografía también le dio puntos extra a Asassin.

**GANADOR DE LA 3ª BATALLA**

- Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)-

* * *

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke) **VS **Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)

**Zuriñe**

En esta batalla he decidido que mi voto sea para Kael. Me gusta su forma de lucha, ese fénix que tiene debe ser genial *¬* y su personalidad tranquila. Aparte, la batalla no me dejó dudas de nada ya que está muy bien escrita,¡Te felicito Natsuhiko!^^

¡Y por supuesto que a ti también Joshua! Creo que lo hiciste genial. Leí tu review diciendo que tu personaje no era así, me habría gustado verlo tal y como lo describes tú, aun así no pudo ser ^^U. Pero no estés triste, tu combate fue genial. Sinceramente, yo no te llego ni a la suela del zapato a la hora de escribir batalla ^^U

**Maravillante**

Vamos con Kael. Siento decir que a Josh lo sentí un poco fuera de si, mas agresivo o impulsivo de lo que debería, digo atar a su hermana es algo muy extremo aun para el, aunque bueno esto sirve de pauta para el enfrentamiento y lo que se desarrolla en este, así que se compensa un poco. El interactuar con los demás personajes tanto ayudantes como otros participantes, da pautas a mas cosas y no te limitas a ti únicamente, además de ser un tanto hilarantes. La pelea fue muy ingeniosa, el inicio algo extraño, pero todo fue bien, además de la pelea de emociones que también se hace notar, culminando en ese paso que decide tomar su oponente una vez concluida la batalla. Ademas, el hecho de no solo desarrollar a tu personaje, sino también a tu Striker dentro del torneo es algo inesperado e interesante. Para acabar, solo debo agregar, que hay momentos en que se pude notar un poco de soberbia de Kael, tal vez no es mal intencionada, pero se pueden dar malas interpretaciones de esto.

Y ahora sigue Joshua. Lograste desarrollar muy bien a tu oponente, su forma de ser, su actitud tranquila y amistosa, solo hay un detalle… ¿Cómo supo tu personaje que le tocaba contra Kael?, no había nada para justificar el hecho de saberlo, e incluso que supiera que era un manipulador de fuego. A la hora de pelear te has lucido tanto con tu oponente como contigo, sobre todo con eso de la "pecera" y la frase de "Un demonio no es lo mismo que un Dios"; aunque siento que el striker de Kael fue opacado (bueno ese pudo haber sido el objetivo), pero aun así no se vio mucho de este. Es bueno que traten de llevar una historia en común todos los Darko, pero había partes que si se comparaban con las de Hanna, eran idénticas, hasta el punto de no tener caso leerlas. Por ultimo, el querer dar por sentado que Hanna ha ganado, se me hace un poco inapropiado, digo que tal si no llegara a ser ese el caso, ergo la historia no encajaría

Ya como veredicto, o voto mas bien, en esta ronda le doy mi sufragio a Kael (chale que nombre mas feo para llamar al voto)

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganador: Joshua Yeidher  
El criterio que usé fue el de mejor narración, creo que que el de Natsuhiko Daisuke no está mal escrito, ni mucho menos, pero tiene demasiado diálogo, excesivo. La ortografía está muy bien en ambos, pero ése, la redacción, fue determinante.

**GANADOR DE LA 4ª BATALLA**

-Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)-

* * *

Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura ) **VS **Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)

**Maravillante**

La ultima pelea, seguiré con la costumbre, iniciando con Hanna. Lo primero que voy a resaltar es que, las historias (el pasado, la pelea, las noches) están algo fraccionadas, es decir cada una es independiente de todo lo demás, es como dar un giro inesperado a lo que uno va leyendo. Dejando eso a un lado, se dio una gran pelea, el personaje de Fuyu fue fácil de identificar y su forma de ser era precisamente la que se describió; el punto de ir destruyendo urna por urna resultaba muy interesante, aunque a la hora de estar en el lago, eso parecía ya no importar mas. Algo duro de tu parte, fue haber tomado tan a pecho los motivos de tu oponente, siento a veces que pudiste menospreciarlos. Los strikers, aunque me gusta como el tuyo es tu gran compañero, fueron de una importancia muy pasiva a la hora de la pelea. Finalmente lo mismo que le dije a Josh, estar seguro de que el ganara, es algo un poco precipitado ya que podría no ser así.

Finalmente Fuyu. Empecemos porque el escrito tuvo partes muy graciosas como lo del "orbe que se lleva el alma" hasta incluso como reacciona Hanna con el somnoliento de Fuyu. Aunque a Hanna no la pude percibir en su totalidad, claro tenia rasgos muy notorios, pero siento que pudo haber un poco mas de ella. La pelea, al fin y al cabo por el nivel del Avatar de agua, se decidió mas que nada con el ingenio de este en vez de la fuerza o el poder… pero pudo haber sido mejor, ya que el final de esta resulto algo técnico. ¿Dónde quedaron los strikers? No se aparecieron en ningún momento, salvo el de tu oponente y solo por hacer una breve mención. Y en cuanto al final, esa ultima frase de Fuyu me dejo impresionado, todo el animo y las energías parecían haberse cambiado con toda la pelea.

Esta última pelea fue la decisión mas difícil que tuve que hacer de todas sinceramente, su historia me dejo picado y quisiera saber que sucedería, asi que mi voto va para Fuyu

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganadora: Hanna  
Fue una decisión por demás difícil, estuvo muy parejo, la verdad es que para mí, ambos personajes merecerían pasar a la siguiente ronda. La narración está bien y todo muy creativo. Quizás habría que mejorar un poco la ortografía, los acentos diacríticos en algunas palabras, pero nada grave, sino lo contrario.

La razón de que me haya inclinado por Hanna, fue por el mejor manejo tanto de su striker, como del personaje rival, aunque recalco que todo estuvo muy parejo

**Zuriñe**

Esta me resultó muy difícil de escoger XD! Les cogí un especial cariño a los personajes. Y me gustó el estilo que usaban ambos personajes para la batalla. Hanna tiene unos ataques sorprendentes y la agilidad de Fuyu, me gustaron ambos XD! Pero creo que elegiré a…Fuyu porque me gustó el final de su batalla. No me maten por favor…^^U Me gustaron las dos batallas y decidir un ganador fue difícil, espero que no se enfaden…

**GANADOR DE LA 5ª BAT****ALLA**

- Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)-


	10. 2a Ronda

Finalmente la primera ronda había finalizado, con grandes explosiones de luz comenzaron a salir los contendientes del Orbe de Batalla. El Maravillante, así como Lina y Zuriñe, subieron las escaleras para dar espacio a los demás… y también para que ninguno de los participantes los golpeara, si es que llegaba a ser disparado del orbe.

Por suerte no fue así el caso, todos fueron saliendo con muy poca diferencia de tiempo, casi segundos. Lian, la chica pelirroja de anteojos, salio algo preocupada de su batalla, aunque había ganado le preocupaba su rival, se tranquilizo al ver que Vilks, el aventurero alvino, solo estaba agotado e inconciente.

Kaiser, el sombrío alquimista, hizo que algunos lo vieran con extrañes, pues estaba completamente negro y con un pararrayos incrustado en su cabeza… su striker, Etna, no podía evitar reírse; por otro lado salio Shel, la diseñadora grafica, al borde de caer inconciente, aunque había ganado tenia graves heridas en su cuerpo.

Asassin, el asesino ojiazul, surgió del orbe cubierto de heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero resultaba de poco importancia al ver que Shikari, el pirata rubio, apareció inconciente o mas bien paralizado… además con un cambio radical en su apariencia. Kael, el ninja de fuego, aun tras su batalla uso sus habilidades para curar las heridas de Joshua, el gemelo mago de agua, para luego tener una conversación post-enfrentamiento.

Finalmente, surgió Fuyu, el avatar de agua, un poco desubicado, pues sus amigos entraron a la sala principal y lo hicieron reaccionar; antes de perder la oportunidad fue con quien había sido su oponente, Hanna, la gemela maga de fuego, aunque el resultado de la conversación no fue nada favorable.

Pronto todos los subordinados del Maravillante se encontraban en diferentes puntos de la sala, destacando mas que nada los que estaban dando atención medica, pero antes de que alguien pudiera salir del lugar, el organizador capto la atención de todos, incluso hizo que aquellos inconcientes recuperan el oído, para que escucharan el anuncio

-FELICIDADES a los ganadores de la primera ronda, en este momento y aun con todos aquí presentes haré mención de la mecánica de la segunda ronda- Un anuncio muy pronto precipitado, pero parecía lo mejor para que la gente se fuera preparando. –Pero primero a aquellos que no han podido avanzar, les hago la invitación a permanecer en el palacio, hasta que el torneo finalice para su diversión- sonaba justo después de todo lo que ya había pasado.

-La segunda ronda iniciara a la media noche de mañana, será totalmente diferente a esta, la temática será una carrera contra el tiempo, los participantes por medio de las tarjetas dimensionales…- Con esta mención las tarjetas brillaron en las ropas de todos –Cada uno será transportados a la media noche a diferentes extremos del palacio, en una torre, el sótano, las entradas, el patio, quien sabe. Su objetivo será llegar a esta habitación, la sala principal en menos de 90 minutos- Aunque inmenso el lugar, parecía tiempo suficiente para llegar ahí

-¿Les parece fácil?- El Maravillante intimido un poco con eso –Pues para que lo sepan competirán contra otro de los participantes para pasar a la siguiente ronda, pero como son impares, uno de ustedes no tendrá rival… pero podrá ser atacado por cualquiera de los demás participantes- Las miradas de los ganadores comenzó a cruzarse, pensando si tendrían la suerte de correr contra el tiempo o contra alguien mas

-Deberán hacer sus recorridos solos, sus respectivos strikers permanecerán en los orbes, pero a cambio ahora podrán convocar su ayuda 3 veces- resaltando esto mostrando 3 dedos de su mano izquierda. –Como ultimo detalle, les diré que a la hora de la 2ª ronda, el 90% de las puertas, ventana, pasadillos secretos, marcos y demás entradas, hasta los muros que piensen destruir, estarán conectadas a un _Orbe Transportador_, al abrirlas el orbe los mandara a cualquier escenario posible, de manga, anime o videojuegos por 5 minutos, luego de eso regresaran a donde estaban… o en una nueva ubicación- Con todo esto, la segunda ronda parecía ser mas inesperada que la que acababan de afrontar

-Los escenarios donde pueden terminar, no todos serán pacíficos, en medio del mar, a mitad de una colosal batalla, atrapados en un desastre natural, en una ciudad hundida en el caos y peor aun será si quedan atrapados con su rival u otro competidor. Tengan cuidado ya que si abren demasiadas puertas puede que el tiempo se les acabe- El creador del lugar por fin parecía acabar las explicaciones, en eso, alzo la cabeza una vez mas y agrego algo

-Por ultimo, se preguntaran porque hice el anuncio en este momento, es simple, 2 de aquellos que no pudieron pasar, recibirán una segunda oportunidad para seguir en el torneo, esas 2 personas actuaran en la segunda ronda, enfrentándose entre si… pero además deberán hacer el recorrido en el estado que se encuentran ahora- Alzo sus brazos en 2 direcciones opuestas, haciendo que 2 de los derrotados comenzaran a brillar, capturando impactantemente la atención de todos –En este momento, serán transportados a la medianoche de mañana, buena suerte **Hanna Hedwing , Joshua Yeidher**-

Los 2 desaparecieron del lugar, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes, sobre todo a sus strikers, Hao Asakura y Lyserg Deithel y sus relativos Asassin y Lian. Lo que pudiera pasar ahora solo era cosa de esperar hasta que llegara el momento.

Tras esto todo mundo recibió la ayuda medica que se necesitara, Shel al momento de terminar el aviso regreso a su estado de inconciencia y fue transportada sin demora a la enfermería, acompañada por su striker, y por Azuka que era la que se encargaría de ella.

Lian, Asassin y Kael por su cuenta no resultaban tan heridos, mas que nada por las particulares habilidades curativas de cada uno, aunque no por eso no fueron checados. Vilks y Shikari fueron los segundos en prioridad para la enfermería, siendo atendidos por una pelicastaña, con un aspecto algo salvaje, con un tatuje de un corazón rodeado por 2 serpientes (Kanao, "corazón de serpiente", de "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei")

El primero solo debía recuperar las fuerzas para volver a estar como siempre, Shikari por su parte, bueno únicamente había que anular el veneno que le paralizaba, cosa con lo cual Kanao era experta, además de tener algo de consideración por su repentino "cambio".

Disgustado por su "manchada" derrota Kaiser no tuvo mas que aceptar la ayuda para poder quitar las rayones y el pararrayos en su cabeza… aunque no parecía tan sencillo, tal vez habría que esperar a que Shel se recuperara para solucionar esto, cosas que no agradaban mucho al hechicero.

Por ultimo, aunque con leves heridas, Fuyu mas que nada parecía necesitar el apoyo de sus amigos y creadora, quedando por su lado en una parte de la enfermería, aunque al poco tiempo ya habían dejado el lugar.

Por parte de los jueces, el Maravillante se retiro a sus aposentos, dejando a Zoro con Zuriñe y los gemelos pelirrojos, debido a su confianza previamente establecida; y a Lina-chan, la dejo esta vez con la elegantemente vestida pelinegra, Colette (Violinista de "Los X Kaizokus").

Pronto miembros de las 3 principales historias del organizador del torneo, se le aparecieron a sus espaldas, para seguirlo y debatir unos puntos.

-No fue algo precipitado lo que ha hecho Maravillante-san- Darts hacia notar esto, ya que muchos estaban impactados con la decisión tomada. –Necesitamos incrementar el flujo de los Orbes de Creación, ahora son menos competidores y por ende no podemos generar tanta energía ahora para abrir la puerta- dijo con seriedad

-Mmm… también es por el Orbe de Batalla, no?- Ary, ahora traía algo que había percatado durante el evento. –También por ello, por si no lo notaron, el orbe se cuarteo con las peleas, habrá que raparlo- volvió a contestar en el mismo tono. –Ya encargue a Juren y a Hiroi de ello- Teamidan confirmaba lo dicho viendo una libreta –Pero aunque las reparaciones tomaran unos días, no habría sido tanta la diferencia con la fecha que ha programado- argumentaba ahora

-Lo se, pero un día o dos de diferencia podrían ser suficiente para que lo que hemos abierto de los sellos se volvieran a cerrar, por ello es imperativo que el torneo continué lo mas pronto posible- este seguía avanzando sin siquiera mirar atrás

-Que hay de los concursantes que mando ya a mañana por la noche- el castaño pistolero volvió a cuestionar. –Ok ok, tal vez en esa si me pase un poco- dándose la vuelta y sonriendo avergonzado –Pero no están tan mal, Kael sano gran parte de su heridas a Joshua, y Hanna no quedo tan herida de su pelea… ahora habra que ver como combaten hermano contra hermana- todos asintieron, pensando en los resultados de esa pelea

-Bueno alguna otra duda, que ya tengo que empezar con la tarea- sus subordinados se le quedaron viendo extrañados por esa frase. –Es decir… con asuntos multidimensionales, jeje-. Las tontas risas no servían de mucho, pero la muñeca rubia termino el vergonzoso momento con una pregunta –Me fue reportado que algunos concursantes, como Lian, Asassin y Vilks, abandonaron el Palacio y terminaron en una de las dimensiones cercanas por error, debo intervenir, Maravillante-sama-

-Nah, no te preocupes, mientras regresen al Palacio del Nexo para el torneo, no habrá problema- Ahora podía sentirse al creador mas relajado que antes –Bueno regresare para el inicio de la segunda ronda, hasta entonces, quedas a cargo Teamidan- entro a la gran puerta con sus emblema en ella, dejando un estallido de luz para luego solo ver la misma puerta cerrada frente a sus subordinados.

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que hacer, iré con los demás X kaizokus para avisarles de esto- menciono el de la cola de caballo mientras encendía un cigarrillo. –Uh que mal habito es ese…- la rubia alejaba el humo con su mano –Igual me retiro a informar a los de la Alianza-

Pero antes de irse por su camino, estos 2 se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la otra que les acompañaba. –¿Sucede algo Ary?- pregunto el de gafas oscuras. –No, es que… note algo raro en el Señor, emitía una… una fuerza extraña- ambos miraron extrañados a la de cabellos negros –Me preocupa un poco-.

-No digas esas cosas, por favor, Ary, debe ser por la presión que tiene el Maravillante-sama por todo esto del torneo y sus demás asuntos- decía con tranquilidad Teamidan. –Si, eso debe ser, calmada chica, ahora va…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Darts, algo comenzó a sonar, pronto la chica del destino del espadachín saco un orbe y lo proyecto frente a todos

-Anyk, que sucede pequeña- veía a la pequeña princesa que se notaba algo preocupada. –Mami… necesito ayuda, por favor-.-Es una niña muy educa- agrego la rubia, mientras la proyección se movía para mostrar a una chica con un deslumbrante cuerpo bien proporcionado en ropas muy diminutas… con la cabeza atrapada en un jarrón. –Kali-chan tuvo un… accidente- no había una mejor palabra para mencionar lo que había pasado

-¡Kalara! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- el pistolero estallo de furia, al ver a la chica ave en tal deplorable situación. –¿Dragón feo?... es decir, Kalara no es Kalara- aparentemente ella aun seguía en su juego de "no dejes que Darts te atrape". –Vamos Ary, vas a llevarme a donde esta esa cerebro de pájaro para que le de su merecido- agarrando a la mencionada por la muñeca y casi arrastrándola por el corredor –Cálmate Darts, estas paranoico-. –Dios, ya nadie sabe comportarse como es correcto- Teamidan dijo para si misma mientras se retiraba por otro lado.

Una vez retirados todos de la entrada a los aposentos del Maravillante, una figura surgió de las sombras. –Ary también se ha dado cuenta, el Maestro se esta comportando… diferente- El rostro de Kion salía a la luz mientras veía con detenimiento la puerta –El sello se esta liberando, el orbe del deseo esta cada vez mas cerca, pero a que precio…-

Paso el día establecido, hechos se suscitaron en ese tiempo, pero debido a la ausencia del Maravillante este ignoraba que pudo haber pasado. Este volvió a aparecer, esta vez con una nueva vestimenta, portando unos tenis blancos, pantalones de mezclilla y una simple camisa negra con raros dibujos en ella, con la cabeza descubierta, pero para mantener el misterio con una mascara sin expresión y unas aberturas en los ojos, solo dejaba ver su cabello negro levantado… y posiblemente lo mas peculiar de su atuendo era la capa que portaba su emblema, que esta vez era de colores cambiantes como lo había sido el Orbe de Batalla en la primera ronda

-Comencemos con esto- dijo chocando sus puños para asi transportarse a la sala principal. Ahí ya se encontraban las 2 jueces, y los gemelos, que esta vez parecían no estar dispuestos a perderse el proceso de decisión.

-Saludos, Lina-chan, Zuri, Kaoru, Hikaru- saludando con cortesía a las damas. –Hooola!!!- Dijeron los pelirrojos casi arrojándosele al Maravillante, pero. –Contrólense idiotas, actúen con respeto… como si se tratara del capitán Smoker-. –¿Estas segura que esa es una buena elección Zuri?- dijo Kaoru sabiendo que con el y con casi cualquiera su comportamiento era el mismo. –Bueno… solo compórtense, por favor- soltándolos de una vez

-Disculpe Maravillante, como es que se ha de realizar esta ronda- decía la princesa pirata por la extraña mecánica que se realizaría. –En un momento le anunciare a todos los participantes de esto, ya verán- decía con seguridad el organizador. –Y todos tus subordinados- ahora fue la chica del paliacate. –Ellos están esparcidos por todo el palacio para verificar que no haya ninguna violación y que los invitados no salgan resultados si es que terminan cruzándose en una pelea… ok, ahora comencemos- pronto seria media noche

La energía comenzó a fluir del cuerpo del enmascarado, lo primero en suceder fue la aparición de un gran orbe, para poder con el checar el progreso de todos los concursantes. Seguido de esto, las tarjetas dimensionales de todos los concursantes comenzaron a brillar desapareciéndolos abruptamente de lugar donde se encontraran, para mandarlos a cualquiera de los extremos del castillo; además de que en ese momento Hanna y Joshua reaparecieron después de día y medio de ausencia.

De las tarjetas de todos salio la imagen del Maravillante para darles las ultimas indicaciones. –Saludos participantes, con esto oficialmente ha comenzado la segunda ronda, recuerden todas las instrucciones que les he dado para que puedan salir avantes en esta etapa-

-En cuanto al participante que no tendrá rival en esta ronda, y al cual todos podrán atacar si se topa en su camino, le informo que por esta misma situación, únicamente contara con 70 minutos para llegar a la sala central y solo podrá usar 2 veces a su striker- Todos los 5 candidatos para este puesto comenzaban a pensar que harían si esa fuera su suerte

-Y por si creían haberse aprendido los laberintosos caminos del Palacio les tengo una sorpresa- En ese momento el Palacio del Nexo comenzó a retumbar, un fuerte luz cegó a todos por unos segundos y luego todo volvió a la normalidad… o no? –Acabo de reconfigurar el Palacio, moviendo partes, cambiando cuartos y pasadizos como si fuera totalmente nuevo- Otra complicación para los concursantes

-Me despido, tras esto la tarjeta les mostrara el rostro de su rival y el del participante que ha quedado sin oponente, buena suerte a todos- su imagen desapareció, pronto todos pudieron visualizar a su rival y seguido la imagen del competidor solitario… Suzaku no Kael

A las afueras del castillo, en el espacio vacío llamado Nexo, se encontraba Kion viendo al imponente palacio de su Maestro envuelto en un gigantesco orbe. –El Orbe de Batalla… lo esta haciendo por los participantes o por lo que hay detrás de esa puerta-

**Inicia la segunda ronda**

**DESATEN SU IMAGINACIÓN**

**Conclusión  
**24 de febrero

**

* * *

**

**Batalla solitaria  
**Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)

**Batalla  
**Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko)  
**VS  
**Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)

**Batalla  
**Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Batalla de regreso  
**Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura )  
**VS  
**Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)

**Notas**- Todo este sistema para la segunda ronda fue aceptado previamente por los jueces que colaboran en el torneo. La batalla solitaria y la batalla de regreso, recibirán un trato diferente puesto que la primera es un pase directo a las semifinales y la segunda es para aquellos que los jueces y los ganadores han considerado deben tener otro chance. Estas 2 peleas deberán entregarse una semana antes de lo mencionado, osea deben ser enviadas el día **17 de febrero**, de no cumplir con esto el concursante será automáticamente descalificado. Esto es a grandes rasgos, pero seré mas explicito en el correo que se les enviara a todos, entre los cuales destacan la negación de las hojas de registro a la batalla solitaria y la carencia de juzgado a esa pelea. Me despido, y en estos días prometo mandar todo lo que necesitaran y mas especificaciones para la siguiente ronda. ZYA


	11. Sucesos Extraños

En la enfermería del palacio del Nexo.

Maldita sea mi cabeza – se quejaba el albino por fin tomando conciencia – ¿que diablos fue lo que paso? – dijo examinando a su alrededor, lamentablemente como era de noche y añadiendo su estado actual no pudo distinguir nada.

Con algo de esfuerzo intento bajar de la cama, sin embargo resbalo y cayo de cara contra el suelo.

Auch… maldita sea a quien se le ocurre poner el piso aquí – dijo logrando levantarse y buscando una puerta en la oscuridad, la encontró y salió vagando un poco por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa con un florero en la cual intento apoyarse pero derribo dicho adorno causando un pequeño estruendo.

¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – pregunto una figura entre la oscuridad del pasillo, como respuesta solo se escucharon los fragmentos del florero siendo aplastados, la figura se acerco rápidamente quedando frente a una gran ventana, y gracias a la luz de la luna pudo apreciarse el cabello color azul celeste y una gabardina color escarlata.

¡Detente! – grito Hiroi y lanzo sus cadenas para intentar atrapar al intruso.

Vilks se apoyo en el muro para mantener el equilibrio de pronto vio como la cadena pasaba por un lado suyo e instintivamente la sujeto y electrifico desorientando un poco a Hiroi, acto seguido jalo de la cadena y azoto al de la gabardina contra el muro.

¿Que diablos hice esta vez? – decía el albino acercándose al pirata mientras se sujetaba la sien.

Vaya, vaya parece que alguien ha roto las reglas – se escucho una voz con cierto toque de decepción y seriedad – que bueno ahora podre divertirme – cambio el tono a uno mas juguetón.

Muéstrate – dijo el albino generando unos cuentos relámpagos en su mano izquierda - ¡ya te vi! – grito girando rápidamente a su izquierda sin embargo no había nadie.

Buu… – susurro el extraño a su lado derecho y muy cerca de su oído, y con un solo dedo le hacia un pequeño corte en el hombro a Vilks.

¡Desgraciado! – grito guiando su mano electrificada hacia el atacante, pero esta fue desviada fácilmente con una simple palmada en el brazo lanzando el relámpago hacia la pared y destruyéndola, dejando al albino muy sorprendido.

De pronto Vilks salió por el gran ventanal, al parecer había recibido un fuerte impacto del cual había logrado cubrirse un poco, aterrizo en un enorme jardín cuyo verde pasto resplandecía con la luz de la gran luna llena y las estrellas que poblaban el oscuro cielo.

¡¿Qué rayos es ese bastardo?! – Dijo recuperándose un poco del golpe – y que clase de idiota dice el un ataque con una espada como "Espada Decafuerte Explosión" sin estar usando una espada – dijo sacudiendo un poco su mano para desentumecerla – aparte de feo idiota.

Jajaja – la estruendosa y maniática carcajada rompió el silencio de la noche – no deberías decir esas cosas – dijo la figura apareciendo de la nada a unos metros de Vilks.

Era un sujeto muy raro con una vestimenta de cuerpo completo, hecho de muchos pedazos de tela cosidos entre si y algunos cascabeles, unos pies y dedos puntiagudos gracias al disfraz; su cara también estaba cubierta por su atuendo sus ojos no se veían solo había una sombra y dos luces blancas, con largo cabello muy maltratado y gris.

¿Quién o que diablos eres tú?

Jajaja, puedes llamarme Jester, a tu servicio… mortuorio claro esta – dijo mientras movía su cabeza frenéticamente como si fuera muy divertido.

Tienes un grave problema en el cerebro – dijo extendiendo la palma de la mano frente al payaso – Electrik Chains – y 6 relámpagos atravesaron el espacio entre ambos para impactarse en Jester.

Hujuju – se reía y bailaba de pronto desapareció, reapareció inmediatamente a unos metros de donde estaba – fallaste jajaja.

Maldito – grito y siguió con el ataque, mientras el payaso seguía evadiéndolo de la misma manera pero cada vez acercándose mas al de la electricidad.

Hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros, Vilks miro a esas pequeñas luces blancas que tenia el arlequín por ojos, lo que vio lo dejo extrañado y pudo jurar que detrás de toda esa tela que cubría su cara podía apreciarse la mueca de una enorme y enfermiza sonrisa.

Aléjate de mi – le dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho al arlequín, retirándolo unos metros, pero la sensación era extraña – ¿de que estas hecho? – dijo mirando a Jester.

De tela.

Trueno – dijo el albino comenzando a reírse y un pequeño trueno cayo donde estaba el payaso, pero este lo evadió sin problemas – estas mal del cerebro cierto, tus ojos muestran una locura impresionante me recuerdas a unas cosas que pasaron en mi mundo, y aparte apestas a sangre – dijo con mirada acusatoria.

Jeje – rio por lo bajo el bufón.

Veo que contigo debo pelear un poco mejor – decía mientras unos cuantos relámpagos aparecían a su alrededor, y salía disparado hacia Jester para atacarlo.

Lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha pero el bufón fácilmente lo evadió ladeando un poco su cabeza, dio una patada vertical con su pierna derecha peor también fue evadida por el payaso al cargar todo su cuerpo a su derecha, Vilks dio un gancho horizontal con su brazo izquierdo pero Jester escapo de esto dando unos pasos hacia atrás para después saltar varios metros alejándose del albino.

Eso no me dañara idiota jajá – reía el bufón.

La ventaja de que seas de tela es que te puedo cortar – dijo Vilks con una sonrisa algo cínica.

A que te…. Wowow – dijo el Jester al ver un corte horizontal en su pecho – jajaja – siguió riéndose como enfermo – no se como me hiciste esto, pero es divertido ver que tienes algunas sorpresas.

No le veo lo gracioso, de seguro no te llega suficiente sangre al cerebro como para pensar bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si ese es el problema… – dijo mientras giraba su muñeca derecha y aparecía un pequeño bastón (como los que usan los bufones de las cortes reales o de los reyes, ese que tiene la cabeza del bufón en una punta) solo que este tenia en una punta un cráneo y en la otra una punta afilada como la de una daga - lo solucionaremos cuando te mate y me bañe en tu sangre - dijo aprentando con mas fuerza su bastón - ¡jajajajaja! – reía a mas no poder el arlequín.

El payaso salía disparado con la punta afilada de su bastón a una velocidad increíble hacia Vilks, quien apenas con su mano izquierda y la sostuvo por el filo gracias a las placas metálicas en la palma de su mano, pero aun así el payaso ejercía un presión tal que hacia retroceder al albino, este con su mano derecha tomo por el desalineado cabello al payaso y lo lanzo por los aires hacia un pequeño farol que se encontraba en el mismo jardín.

Juju – reía el Jester mientras apoyaba sus manos en el tubo y giraba a su alrededor – yuhuhuhu – reía mientras se acomodaba de manera que sus pies y manos quedaron en la misma cara del tubo – vamos - se lanzo de regreso hacia el albino, se propulso con tal fuerza que la lámpara de alumbrado público se doblo y cayo.

Ven aquí idiota – dijo Vilks electrificando su puño, el payaso se lanzo de nueva cuenta con su bastón sostenido por su mano derecha y la daga por delante, la punta afiliada fue desviada por el antebrazo izquierdo de Vilks – Electrik Strike – dijo preparando el golpe, sin embargo el bufón fue mas rápido y antes de que pudiera dar el golpe Jester lo sujeto de la cara con su mano izquierda y lo azoto contra el suelo.

El payaso salto sobre el pecho del albino y comenzó a bailar sobre el, de manera divertida.

Tatata – dijo dando un pequeño salto al terminar de bailar y bajarse del cuerpo de Vilks – bien, bien, bien ahora que hare contigo – se inclino al lado izquierdo de Vilks y miro a su bastón - podría usar su piel para hacerme un nuevo traje este ya esta pasado de moda ¿no crees? – le decía al cráneo en su bastón y lo movía de arriba debajo de manera que pareciera estar afirmando lo dicho por el arlequín.

Vilks tomo su pierna con su mano izquierda – jodete – el payaso solo sintió como algo de filo se enterraba en su pierna, Vilks levanto la mano hasta la parte donde debería estar la rodilla del Jester causándole un gran corte, el payaso se libero lo mas rápido que pudo y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Vaya aun sigues sorprendiéndome – decía Jester mientras miraba su herida, la cual pese a ser profunda no le afectaba mucho su movilidad.

Vilks se reincorporo, y mostro al payaso su brazo y mano izquierda, revelando una pequeña cuchilla que salía de un dispositivo atado a su muñeca.

Ya veo – dijo y desapareció, reapareció frente al albino, y comenzó a atacar con su bastón, mientas Vilks se defendía con su cuchilla.

Vilks estiro su mano para intentar dañar al bufón en el hombro, pero este ultimo desvió el ataque con su bastón y lo giro rápidamente y con el cráneo golpe el estomago del albino haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

De pronto el payaso comenzó a mover su cuerpo d manera extraña y se lanzo como una serpiente hacia Vilks, lo apretó de todo el cuerpo como si intentara estrangularlo.

¿Como diablos puedes hacer eso? – pregunto sorprendido y a la vez con dificultad el albino por la repentina falta de aire.

Soy de tela lo recuerdas no hay tonterías como limites físicos para mi jajajaja – rio en su oído.

Cállate imbécil ruidoso tienes una carcajada horrible y enfermiza – decía algo adormilado a punto de ceder ante el amarre.

Entonces acabemos con esto – dijo apuntando al cuello de su victima –jajaja.

De repente, una cadena detuvo el intento de asesinato al sujetar el brazo del homicida.

Tenemos derecho a defendernos no a matar – dijo el pirata de la gabardina.

Estaba defendiéndote, no ves la golpiza que casi te pone – dijo de manera infantil – no seas mal agradecido – decía haciendo pucheros – jajajaja.

Tu lo que quieres es una razón para matar, ahora entrégamelo para arrestarlo.

El Jester aflojo el amarre y volvió a tomar su forma normal, Vilsk al caer logro apoyarse comenzó a respirar rápidamente para recuperar el aire perdido.

Bueno que te parece si jugamos – dijo mirando al pirata el bufón – el primero que lo atrape gana y hace lo que quiera con el – dijo con mirada cierto toque sicópata en su voz – como un nuevo abrigo de piel jajaja.

El pirata lanzo su cadena hacia el albino para intentar salvarlo, mientras el payaso se abalanzaba con la daga para matarlo, repentinamente una gran espada surco el cielo y cayo frente a Vilks para protegerlo.

Re… Rebellion y Garou – dijo el de ojos rubí al reconocer sus armas frente a el.

Los otros dos miraron sorprendidos las armas y voltearon a la dirección de la cual habían provenido, en la parte mas alta del palacio de Nexo se encontraba una figura y detrás de esa figura la gran luna llena.

Vilks aprovecho esto y amarro la Garou a su cintura y sujeto a Rebellion – gracias Mifune.

Bien otro mas para el matadero, digo otro concursante – dijo acariciando sus manos con ansiedad.

Yo peleare contra ti – señalo Mifune con su espada al cadenero.

Si eso quieres dijo saltando y corriendo para alejarse del bufón y el antiguo participante del torneo.

Jajá esto se pone divertido.

Mejor cállate y muere payaso – dijo Vilks atacando su espada pero el bufón detuvo el ataque con su bastón, un orbe apareció y se incrusto en el pecho del Jester.

Metrónomo – dijo y comenzó a mover sus dedos índices de izquierda a derecha al mismo tiempo y estos comenzaron a brillar – Hydro Bomba – dijo y una gran cantidad de agua fue disparada desde su pecho hacia el albino haciéndolo retroceder.

Ahora no me toca baño – dijo intentando protegerse del agua con su mano - tengo una idea –electrifico su mano y la corriente de agua se encargo de llevar la carga eléctrica al payaso.

Jester fue electrocutado aunque al parecer no le hizo mucho efecto – olvidas que soy de tela – dijo el payaso dejando de lanzar agua.

De hecho estoy muy al tanto de eso, pero la tela puede prenderse fuego – dijo señalando el pecho del maniático, y viendo como algunas llamas comenzaban a arder.

Wowow…. Jajaja – grito intentando apagar el fuego, pero prefirió lanzarse a una fuerte cercana – eso estuvo cerca jajá.

Otra orbe apareció en la mano del payaso – Kagen Bushi no Jutsu – y varios payasos aparecieron.

Como si uno no fuera suficiente, se trajo a todo el circo – dijo Vilks viéndose rodeado.

Mientras con Mifune y Hiroi.

Hiroi extendió su mano y varias cadenas salieron hacia Mifune.

Este llevaba en su mano derecha una katana, mientras que en su mano izquierda y su espalda llevaba varias espadas atadas con una cinta de "Aléjese".

Con un movimiento de su espada desvió las cadenas, el samurái se inclino apuntando con su estuche en la espalda al pirata, de pronto todas las espadas salieron disparadas hacia el pirata.

El de la gabardina creo con sus cadenas una esfera de metal cubriéndose de varias espadas pero recibió algunos cortes ligeros.

El castaño dejo caer el otro estuche al suelo y salto con su espada para cortar al azulado, este logro cubrirse con su cadena pero esta no tardaría en ceder, de sus mangas salieron otras cadenas aprisionando al samurái y lo lanzo por los aires.

Mifune vio una de las espadas que le había lanzado al cadenero la levanto con la katana que ya sostenía y de un golpe la lanzo contra el cadenero, este apenas y la evadió.

Mil navajas – grito y cientos de navajas salieron disparadas hacia el samurái.

El samurái desvió todas con cierta facilidad.

Hiroi lanzo más cadenas que el samurái desvió fácilmente.

Esa técnica no surtirá efecto en mí por más que lo intentes – dijo con calma Mifune.

Por eso hay que darle cierta variedad, Marabunta de eslabones – dijo y una enorme ola de eslabones se levanto sobre el samurái enterrándolo vivo.

Dudo mucho que eso lo derrote – dijo mirando la gran cantidad de acero.

Varias cadenas cortadas salieron del suelo y se vio al castaño salir de entre la marea de metal.

El pirata dejo salir de su manga una cadena con pequeños picos en los eslabones y otros mas grandes en las puntas, y corrió el cadenero mientras la cadena con picos formaba una espiral a su alrededor – toma – grito y lanzo varias cadenas de ambas mangas.

Mifune se cubrió con dos espadas y logro desviar un poco la cadena, pero Hiroi salto y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo volviendo a levantar las cadenas y formar otra espiral y dio otro golpe que saco de balance al samurái y le causo unas pequeñas cortadas.

Aun no término – decía el pirata mientras tensaba más sus brazos y las cadenas en el suelo comenzaban a moverse, comenzó a mover sus brazos al principio de manera tosca pero logro levantar las cadenas y moverlas más a su antojo dejándolas caer sobre el espadachín.

Logro golpear en el hombro al samurái haciéndole soltar una espada, acto seguido el pirata jalo de la cadena logrando que los pequeños picos de los eslabones cortaran más al guarda espaldas.

Deluge Array –dijo el samurái y golpe algunas espadas alrededor suyo para formar una especie de barrera con la cual logro bloquear las cadenas – Sword Fang - decía mientras golpeaba hacia arriba tres de las espadas que usaba como protección y cortaba las cadenas.

Decagolo – dijo el pirata y 10 espadas surgieron de la parte trasera de la gabardina, Hiroi quedo sosteniendo 2 mientras las demás se movían y atacaban al samurái.

El guarda espaldas de un golpe con las dos espadas que empuñaba lanzo todas las katanas que lo protegían las cuales se clavaron en algunos eslabones de las cadenas y las incrustaron en la pared del palacio, haciéndole imposible al cadenero poder moverlas.

Maldición estoy atrapado – decía el pirata intentando mover las cadenas, pero al haberse distraído Mifune aprovecho y corrió hacia el, intentando darle un corte de manera horizontal, sin embargo el pirata reacción lo suficientemente rápido como para apenas bloquearlo con las dos espadas que sostenía. Pero el samurái tomo una espada con su pie y golpe los brazos del azulada dejándolo indefenso.

Mugen Itto-ryu: Infinite Blow – dijo tomando una espada y golpeando a Hiroi con ella dejándola incrustada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, repitió este mismo proceso otras 15 veces – Punishment: Multiplication 30 Blows – dijo y con una espada volvió a golpear las espadas incrustadas en el cuerpo del cadenero.

Hiroi sangro y cayo al suelo al parecer inconsciente, Mifune solo dio un paso atrás y vio como el pirata se ponía de pie y se arrancaba las espadas.

En nuestra tripulación no nos rendimos, además caíste en mi trampa – dijo sonriendo mientras el samurái se veía rodeado de cadenas y lanzas de las cuales no se percato en que momento había colocado el pirata – Tornado de acero – dijo el de la gabardina y las lanzas y las cadenas comenzaron a girar cortando y lanzando por los aires al samurái.

Ahora veras, una de mis mejores técnicas – dijo Hiroi con las manos sobre los hombros contrarios- Cadenas prohibidas - de la espalda de la gabardina salieron alas de metal.

Alas de Ángel de Plata - Las alas se fraccionaron en cuchillas uniéndose en la forma de un ángel de metal avanzando a gran velocidad.

Mientras Mifune de algunos golpes levanto varias espadas ya en el aire volvió a golpearlas disparándolas contra el pirata y su ángel de acero – Sword Roar.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería.

Un hombre levanta una taza de café y le da un gran sorbo, de pronto hace una mueca de asco – esta amargo – dice escupiendo un poco.

Mientras tanto en la otra pelea.

Vilks se encontraba con varias heridas.

Vamos hazme esto mas divertido o bajare el telón sobre tu cabeza, ¿ya mencione que el telón que utilizo es una guillotina? Jajajaja – comenzaron a reírse todos los payasos.

No me sorprende eso, además deja de reírte ahora se escucha en estéreo esa desquiciante risa – pero al contrario de la petición del albino los Jester comenzaron a reír aun mas fuerte.

Ya me harte de todos ustedes – dio un gran salto y comenzó a dar vueltas en todas direcciones – Millón Stabs – una lluvia de veloces estocadas comenzó a caer sobre todos los payaso que al contacto desaparecían en una pequeña nube de humo.

Es terco – dijo el Jester al ver desaparecer al último clon de sombras y una de las estocadas le diera en el hombro haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

Oye idiota – dijo aun en el aire Vilks y sujetando fuertemente a Rebellion – Howling moon – dijo y se dejo caer con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, sin embargo el payaso desapareció y reapareció a varios metros.

Jajá idiota fallaste – dijo aun en el suelo el arlequín.

¿Eso crees? – respondió con tono de burla el albino, apoyando su espada en su hombro y sosteniendo algo en su mano izquierda.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el payaso intentando ponerse de pie, pero no pudo – no es posible – se dijo a si mismo cuando se miro el cuerpo y vio al de los ojos de rubí, el cual sostenía la pierna derecha del bufón.

Se te perdió algo idiota – decía con tono sarcástico y divertido el albino.

Regrésame eso – dijo en tono serio sorprendiendo a Vilks.

Vaya lo de payaso solo es una fachada.

El Jester estiro su brazo (como lo hace Luffy, recuerden que es de trapo) hasta alcanzar su pierna y quitársela al albino y tenerla de nuevo a su lado, como pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar de manera cómica intentando alejarse de la pelea.

¡Vamos corre maricon!, aunque debo admitir que se mueve bien para solo tener una pierna – decía mientras con una mueca cínica lo veía subir a una torre.

Ya en la torre y a salvo el payaso apareció una aguja e hilo, y comenzó a coserse a si mismo – punto aquí subo y bajo, otro aquí y subo y bajo – cantaba como un niño que intenta recordar como atarse las agujetas del zapato.

No me jodas, tomo clases de costura el mal nacido, oye ya que termines de coserte el trasero tengo unas cuantas ropas en mi mundo que reparar me quieres ayudar – se burlaba.

Jester dio unos pequeños saltos para comprobar el estado de su pierna, al ver que esta volvía a funcionar salto directo para matar a Vilks.

Ven idiota – dijo sujetando con fuerza su espada haciendo que el payaso enfocara toda su atención en ella, por esto mismo tomo por sorpresa al bufón cuando salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo varios metros a un lado.

Vaya sentí algo duro, pero dudo mucho que sea su cerebro.

El Jester se puso de pie y desapareció.

No otra vez sabandija – dijo desenfundando a Garou y dando un tajo a su izquierda sin embargo el payaso detuvo el ataque con solo su mano derecha.

No, no, no – movía el dedo de su mano libre de un lado a otro negando – mientras otro orbe se introducía en su mano izquierda – Do-don-pa – y un rayo dorado salía de su dedo, Vilks lo evadió y solo le causo una quemadura en el hombro.

Vilks rápidamente sujeto a Rebellion e intento atacar al payaso pero este se defendió con su pequeño bastón.

¿Que pasa payasito de rodeo, se te acabaron los chistes? – dijo con burla y ejerciendo mas presión – por que sinceramente no eres gracioso – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al arlequín le centellaron los ases de luz que tenia por ojos, ejerció la misma fuerza que el albino.

¡Que sabes tú de ser gracioso!

¡Se que no tiene que ver con portarse como un demente homicida!

¡La diversión esta en la ironía, en el deseo de matar, en ver como alguien intenta las cosas y no puede y es mas divertido cuando no puede mantenerse con vida, hacen de todo suplican ofrecen y engañan, ahí esta la diversión, jajajaja!

¡Si lo divertido es ver a la gente temerle a la muerte conmigo te vas a decepcionar por que no me importa morir, y si también tiene algo de divertido la frustración me divierte el ver que no puedes matarme por mas que lo intentas!

Jester enfureció con esto - ¡Cállate! – dijo ejerciendo mas presión y mandándolo a volar - ¡Te matare!

Ves no aguantas nada ya perdiste la sonrisa, en cambio ahora yo soy el que ríe jeje.

Una esfera apareció y el payaso la introdujo en su pecho – Vector Arrow – una gran cantidad de flechas como serpientes salieron disparadas hacia Vilks.

Millón Stab – y comenzó a repeler gran parte de las flechas, sin embargo varias lograron dañarlo – Stinger – salió a gran velocidad hacia un sorprendido payaso que no esperaba esto pero que logro evadirlo por poco, recibiendo un gran y profundo corte en un costado.

¿Qué pasa idiota sin la risa se te va la habilidad?

Grrr – gruño el payaso y de un rápido movimiento golpeo al albino en las manos desarmándolo y lo tomo por los hombros.

Sabes no solo tengo las palabras venenosas, también puedo ser un poco venenoso en mi cuerpo – dijo y comenzó a quemar la ropa de Vilks.

Payaso idiota te tengo donde te quería – dijo el de ojos rubí sujetando a Jester por el cuello – Thunders Falls – y un gran trueno cayo sobre ambos.

El bufón se encontraba en llamas debido a su cuerpo tan fácil de incendiar, el payaso rápidamente busco de nuevo la fuente para librarse del fuego.

Electrik chains – se escucho y una cadena formada por electricidad atrapo al payaso por el cuello – esta vez no – dijo el albino mientras lo jalaba hacia el – te vas a morir ahora mismo – dijo preparando a Garou.

Sin embargo Jester logro aparecer otra esfera e introducirla en su cuerpo – Gomu gomu no Gatoringu – dijo y comenzó a dar cientos de golpes muy rápido y a una distancia considerable de Vilks que sorprendido no se pudo proteger y recibió gran cantidad de ellos mandándolo lejos.

El payaso desesperado corrió hacia la fuente y se zambullo en ella, pero justo cuando había apagado las flamas de su cuerpo la fuente fue destruida.

Esta es la ultima vez, no se por que diablos no lo hice antes – decía con una sonrisa y limpiándose un poco de sangre Vilks – si te vuelvo a quemar será tu fin.

¡Te matare antes de que lo hagas! – dijo apareciendo su bastón y su enfermiza sonrisa llena de deseo de sangre.

Inténtalo – reto el albino.

Este orbe será tu fin – dijo apareciendo frente a el la esfera.

Dash – el albino desapareció y reapareció a varios metros del payaso y observaba la esfera entre sus manos.

¿En que momento me la quito? – se apreciaba la confusión en la voz de Jester.

Con que de aquí vienen esas extrañas habilidades – dijo el albino sosteniendo una de los orbes del Jester.

Regrésame eso – dijo de manera seria el bufón e intentando no hacer un berrinche.

Vaya hasta la sonrisa perdiste deben ser importantes, en ese caso – decía mientras introducía la orbe en su brazo.

De pronto tomo su espada y una energía oscura comenzó a aparecer primero alrededor de Rebellion y luego alrededor de Vilks.

Maldición – dijo Jester apareciendo otros dos orbes e introduciéndolas en sus manos.

Vaya que es una energía increíble, pero creo que aun puedo combinar mi propia energía con esta – dijo y sus ojos resplandecieron uno en dorado y el otro en un rojo mas intenso de lo normal, algunos relámpagos rojos comenzaron a fundirse con la energía negra.

¡Cállate y muere! – grito el Jester algo alterado mientras extendía sus manos hacia el frente.

Getsuga Tenshou/ Cerberus – grito Vilks lanzando un enorme rayo de la energía oscura la cual de pronto se dividió en tres y cada rayo formo la cabeza de un lobo asemejando así al Cerbero, las tres cabezas se dirigían al bufón.

Cero Oscuras/ Death Cannon - grito el payaso y dos grandes rayos de energía negra salieron de sus manos cubriendo el cielo.

Las dos energías lanzadas por el payaso fueron detenidas por dos de las cabezas del Cerbero mientras la tercera alcanzaba al payaso y literalmente se lo tragaba la energía.

El lobo lo lanzo contra el suelo y desapareció tras una gran explosión.

¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntaba el payaso parándose con dificultad todo maltrecho al desaparecer la energía que lo había consumido.

¡Esto acaba ahora mismo idiota! – grito el payaso sujetando con fuerza su cetro.

Lo mismo digo – dijo el albino empuñando únicamente su Garou.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a gran velocidad chocando sus armas blancas, esto causo un gran estruendo y una fuerza que hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies se hundiera y varios metros a su alrededor temblaran, y algunos cristales se quebraran.

Ambos salieron volando hacia la dirección contraria, ambos apoyaron una mano en el suelo para intentar detenerse y se propulsaron de nuevo para atacar.

De pronto Jester se detuvo, por lo que Vilks también lo hizo.

Tienes mucha suerte, se acabo la diversión por hoy, jajaja – rio el payaso antes de desaparecer de poco a poco quedando solo sus ojos (parecido a como desaparece el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, solo que en ves de quedar al final la sonrisa quedaron los ojos del Jester).

¿Pero que diablos? – se pregunto resintiendo las heridas de la batalla.

La próxima vez te matare, y bailare sobre tu tumba – susurro mientras desaparecían los ases de luz - ¡Jajajajajaja! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho del arlequín.

Maldito no das gracia – dijo Vilks sujetándose el brazo izquierdo.

De pronto dos figuras aparecieron en la puerta del jardín.

¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunta un albino.

Esto no es de su incumbencia – respondió Vilks mirándolos.

Si te metes con mi tripulación es de mi incumbencia – respondió EX.

¿En serio?

Si.

Todos se miraron fijamente, Vilks y EX saltaron al mismo tiempo y en el aire comenzaron un intercambio de golpes volviéndose une pequeña nube de polvo que cayo sobre Zoro que también comenzó a repartir golpes.

Debo ayudar a mi capitán – dijo Hiroi levantándose y mirando a Mifune, el samurái solo se volteo dando a entender que no lo atacaría y podía hacer lo que le plazca a fin de cuentas esa ya no era una batalla era un pelea de niños.

Vilks, Zoro, EX y Hiroi se enfrascaron en una cómica pelea (esa donde es una nube de polvo y solo se ven algunos personajes dándose de golpes) de pronto el de la gabardina salió y disparo un par de grilletes hacia la nube de polvo, esposando al de ojos rubí.

Hey yo no fui – dijo Vilks al sentir los grilletes en sus manos - quiero a mi abogado.

Bien será mejor que lo llevemos a con el Creador para saber que hacer con el – dijo Zoro – pero que hay del otro – comento mirándolo.

No creo que sea peligro siempre y cuando no ataquemos a este renegado – dijo Hiroi y emprendieron rumbo a la habitación del Maravillante.

Mientras en otra parte del palacio.

Princesa – se escucho al arlequín apenas pronunciar y llamar entre la oscuridad.

Jester, ¿que te ha hecho? Vaya que es fuerte – dijo la princesa mirando los retazos de hilo que ahora era su sirviente – iré por la aguja y el hilo.

Ya en la habitación del Maravillante, este tuvo que ser convocado en forma extraordinaria por los sucesos previamente acontecidos.

Como es que pasan tantas cosas cuando no estoy – El organizador se rascaba el cuello, debido a su mal arreglada apariencia - No he dormido mucho últimamente y mañana tengo que entregar un reporte de…- todos se le quedaron viendo raros con esta ultima parte –Digo, debo hacer un reporte de los acontencimientos del torneo para tener registros de ellos… si, eso-

Ahora, déjenme ver si entendí, este sujeto provoco una pelea a gran escala de dos contra dos y luego lo volvió una tonta pelea callejera – dijo señalando a Vilks.

¿Qué puedo decir? Hago lo que puedo – dijo el albino encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo de manera cínica. , -y por cierto ¿Por qué la peluca roja? – mirando al Maravillante.

Ehhhh…. Es una historia algo larga y graciosa te la contare después – vacilando un poco dentro de la seriedad del asunto, mientras la tiraba por ahi.

Cállate idiota – dijo Zoro golpeándolo a Vilks en la cabeza, ganándose un mirada seria y asesina por parte de Mifune, sin embargo el espadachín verde le mantuvo la mirada de la misma manera.

La atmosfera se volvió muy densa y pesada.

Soy yo o hay cierta tensión en el ambiente – dijo el Creador mientras el resto de los presentes solo asentía.

En fin, ¿que me harán? castigarme en el rincón, deportarme, no parece que sean de la migra, o me mandaran a mi cuarto sin cenar – dijo Vilks aun esposado.

Para nada, eres uno de nuestros invitados, al menos dejaremos que nos cuentes tu versión de los hechos – decía el Maravillante mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

Bueno, ¿alguna vez has bebido? – pregunto el albino mirando a su ahora juez y verdugo.

… - mientras el Maravillante lo veía fijamente.

Total, de esas veces que bebes tanto que amaneces con una resaca de esas que juras que no volverás a pistear en tu vida sin embargo al siguiente fin de semana ahí estas de nuevo junto a la botella – este dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de que todos lo veían fijamente y como si se tratara de un bicho raro - ¿Qué me ven?

Volviendo al tema principal por favor – dijo el de la capa blanca.

Como decía, me sentía como crudo e intentaba salir a respirar un poco, cuando de pronto el sadomasoquista de la barba de chivo – dijo volteando hacia Hiroi.

¡¿A quien llamas sadomasoquista?! – grito furioso el sado… digo pirata de la gabardina.

Pues a ti, admitámoslo el traer una gabardina y andar con cadenas por todos lados no es algo muy sano y da pie a malas interpretaciones – dijo sonriendo el de ojos rubí, mientras el resto de los presentes se reían o intentaban disimular su risa.

¡¿Y que hay de tu amigo crees que es algo sano traer tantas espadas a todos lados?! – señalo molesto el pirata al samurái.

Yo que demonios se, puede ser afilador de cuchillos o carnicero pedófilo – dijo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mifune – oye reconócelo es raro que te "agraden" los niños, además dudo que seas pariente de Ángela-chan y estas detrás de ella a cada minuto, además hay otra razón por la que a el no le digo nada.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Maravillante.

Este tiene cara de maleante o de asesino, y si me mata – dijo con cara aterrada, mientras sentía el frio metal de una de las katanas del samurái junto a su cuello, mientras Mifune mostraba una cara llena de deseo asesino – quítenmelo.

Después de esta escena.

Como te decía, el me ataco primero yo actué en defensa propia.

Te creo – respondió el Maravillante.

¡Pero como puede decir eso! – reclamaron los subordinados del de la gran M.

Simplemente por que lo se todo – todos lo miraron maravillado – gracias a este costos y funcional sistema de seguridad instalado en el castillo – dijo y un muro se abrió mostrando una gran cantidad de monitores, de hecho mostrando el momento en el que Vilks fue atacado y resaltando el momento en el que Hiroi era azotado contra la pared.

Oiga quite eso – reclamo el de la gabardina – no quiero que lo vean.

Tarde Cadenero jajá, que buen golpe – dijo Darts, mientras se reían todos los X-Kaizoku.

¡Tu también Azuka! – grito sorprendido el de la gabardina.

Pe… perdón – dijo algo apenada mientras movía un mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Entonces estoy libre – dijo mostrando sus grilletes – quítamelos.

Aun no se las quites Hiroi.

¿Por qué?

Primero que les regresen sus billeteras, este sistema de seguridad es muy eficiente – dijo con una son risa.

Pero en que momento las robo - dijeron los presentes buscando las susodichas carteras.

Je a mi me parece una invasión a la intimidad, no me dirás que también tienes cámaras en el baño de mujeres – dijo mirándolo de manera acusatoria.

Regrésales sus carteras.

¡No me cambies el tema!

Hazlo.

Esta bien, que aguafiestas – dijo sacando todas las carteras de entre sus ropas.

Como lo mencione antes puede que ya no seas uno de los concursantes pero tienes el derecho de permanecer en el Palacio, si gustas presenciando el torneo – dijo el Maravillante

Me parece bien, pero debo mandar a Mifune y Ángela-chan al suyo.

Descuida yo me encargo de eso, solo una cosa te voy a pedir.

¿Qué?

Regrésame mi cartera.

Esta bien.

Fueron llevados a una habitación donde estaba un gran orbe.

Esto los regresara a sus mundos respectivos – dijo Azuka, para después retirarse.

Lamento no haber podido ayudarte en algo, debo volverme mas fuerte – dijo Vilks mirando sus puños.

Ne, Vilks-neesan nos divertimos mucho aquí, ojala podamos verte de nuevo – dijo la pequeña bruja.

Claro Ángela-chan – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la pequeña, de pronto el gorro de la bruja intento darle una lamida al albino, sin embargo este reacciono rápido y sujeto la lengua del camaleón – buen intento, pero no abuses – dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos rubí.

Mifune no dijo nada solo volteo y le dio la espalda – hiciste lo que pudiste, eso es lo que cuenta espero que no haya mas dudas en tu corazón – dijo el samurái antes de que una luz dorada los envolviera a Ángela y a el.

Adiós – decía la pequeña agitando las manos para despedirse.

Hasta luego – dijo mientras de la luz salía algo con dirección a el, lo atrapo y lo miro con calma - ¿un dulce? – se pregunto lo abrió y rápido lo metió a su boca – sabe malo, se le habrá echado a perder – dijo por ultimo saliendo de la habitación, y guardando la envoltura como recuerdo.

**NOTA.- Dedicado al Guarda espaldas Mifune uno de los mejores espadachines.**

**Soul Eater 0: Prologue Black Star – Soul Eater 58: Operation Seize Baba Yaga`s Castle 13**


	12. La princesa y el nuevo juez

Tiempo atrás, un par de meses para ser exacto, en otra dimensión

-¡hikaru!-hime! ¡hikaru!-hime!

Una chica de al parecer unos trece años entró volando por la enorme ventana de la alcoba de la princesa. Tenía un vestido rosado y un sombrero de bruja, e iba montada sobre una escoba. Su cabello era verde, al igual que sus ojos, y su voz era aguda y exaltada.

- ¡hikaru!-hime, despierte! ¡Despierte!

Comenzó a saltar sobre un bulto que había bajo las sábanas del lecho adoselado que había en la habitación.

- ¡Woah, ¿qué sucede?! – una chica se despertó tremendamente sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Su cabello estaba completamente desarreglado y sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse.

- ¡hikaru!-hime! ¡Despierte! ¡Le traigo un mensaje!

La chica se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hasta el baño, que quedaba a unos metros dentro de la misma habitación, y se mojó la cara con agua fría para despertarse de una buena vez.

Se miró al espejo y se revolvió aun más el pelo, maldiciendo al hecho de que la hubieran despertado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

- hikaru!-hime… Le traigo un mensaje que le interesará muchísimo, además podría considerarse como una invitación.

La que dijo esto era Flora, la mensajera real de aquel submundo de locura, el cual estaba a cargo de una princesa… La princesa hikaru!.

- Escuche… Desde hace un tiempo hay ciertos rumores de un grandioso torneo, en el cual diez valientes se enfrentarán en difíciles batallas unos contra otros para así obtener un maravilloso trofeo… El Orbe del Deseo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la princesa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿El Orbe del Deseo? ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, mi princesa…

- No… Esto no puede ser… He estado buscando el Orbe para mi reino durante años… No puede ser que lo utilicen como premio en un simple torneo que…

- ¡Princesa, déjeme terminar!

hikaru!, que había empezado a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba para sí misma, se detuvo de repente.

- Es verdad, continúa.

- Los diez guerreros que se disputarán el orbe ya fueron seleccionados y respondieron a la convocatoria, pero aún falta una parte esencial para realizarlo… hikaru!-hime, se necesita un jurado para este torneo, y usted a sido elegida para formar parte de tal.

La princesa guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- No… esto es imposible… ¡Yo estoy buscando el orbe desde hace años! ¡Yo quiero participar! Ah… maldita sea… - la chica comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación una vez más – A menos que… No, es imposible… Pero quizás… Nah, tampoco resultaría…

Flora la miraba confundida, con la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenía la apariencia de una niña inocente.

- Dime, Flora – dijo hikaru!, deteniendo su andar - ¿Acaso sabes quién es la persona responsable de todo esto del torneo?

- Por supuesto que sí, mi princesa… Es Maravillante, el amo del Castillo del Nexo. Y el torneo se va a realizar allí.

La chica se quedó totalmente paralizada.

- ¿Maravillante? – soltó una risita, relajándose repentinamente - ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! – y comenzó a reír como alguien a quien le acaban de jugar una broma y descubrió el engaño.

- ¿Acaso lo conoce, hikaru!-hime?

- ¿Qué si lo conozco? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es el gobernante de un país próximo, ¿cómo no conocerlo?

Como si su alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo, la princesa comenzó a hurgar en su clóset, buscando algo con lo qué vestirse.

- Y dime, Flora, ¿sabes cuáles son las fechas? ¿Cuándo tengo que ir al Castillo del Nexo?

- Bueno en cuanto al tiempo del Nexo no estoy muy segura, pero en tiempo real la primera ronda será en noviembre y la segunda en febrero

- ¡¿Qué?!

hikaru! se detuvo, como si le hubieran dicho que L había renunciado al caso Kira.

- Que la primera ronda será en nov…

- Ya te escuché, Flora – dijo cortantemente y se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza.

- Rayos… ¡maldita sea!

- ¿Princesa?

- Flora, gracias por el mensaje, puedes retirarte.

- Uhm… sí.

Y la bruja salió por el mismo lugar que había llegado.

Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que ser un horrible juego de algún tipo de ser sobrenatural… De todas formas, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Fuera como fuera la cosa, no iba a rendirse. Iba a formar parte del jurado de ese torneo aunque le costara la vida. El sólo hecho de poder estar cerca del Orbe… Y además un torneo organizado por Maravillante… No, _tenía _que estar allí sí o sí.

Se dirigió hasta la Sala de los Misterios, habitación ubicada detrás de varias puertas secretas de su palacio, de manera que nadie pudiera acceder a ella fácilmente. Allí había incontables cosas curiosas que no debían caer en manos equivocadas, y que sólo la princesa sabía cómo manipularlas.

Entre esos objetos se hallaba una pila de cristal. En ella había una sustancia semi-líquida que emitía destellos de diversos colores. hikaru! se dirigió hasta allí y comenzó a murmurar cosas. Como producto de esto, una tenue luz blanquecina emanó de la pila y le mostró a la chica una habitación.

- ¿Maravillante? ¿Estás ahí? – llamó.

Aquella pila le permitía comunicarse con las personas que tuvieran una igual, y el amo del Castillo del Nexo estaba entre esas personas.

- ¡Maravillante! – llamó un poco más fuerte, al no recibir respuesta.

Unos segundos después, escuchó unos pasos acercarse y un sorprendido joven asomó su rostro hacia la pila.

- ¿hikaru!, eres tú? – Maravillante había aparecido.

- ¡Maravillante, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Lo mismo digo… ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno, acabo de enterarme de lo del torneo.

- Oh, ya veo… ¿Cuento contigo, entonces?

- Bueno, verás… - la chica no sabía cómo explicarle aquello – Tú sabes que deseo con todo mi corazón formar parte de esto y que… Bueno, sabes que vengo buscando el Orbe desde hace muchísimo y…

- Imagino que no vas a intentar robarlo, ¿no? – le dijo, con una sonrisa suspicaz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Robarlo, yo? No, nunca – dijo aquello con tono sarcástico, provocando la risa en ambos – No, en serio, no voy a robarlo… Lo prometo. Simplemente… quiero verlo…

- Esa mirada no me inspira mucha confianza que digamos.

- Oh, por favor, sabes que desde hace un tiempo que lo deseo… pero me conformo sólo con observarlo… debe ser muy hermoso.

- Y ahí está la fanática de la belleza una vez más…

- ¡No te burles! – dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida.

- Bueno, hablando en serio… ¿Cuento contigo o no?

- De eso quería hablarte… - la expresión de Maravillante se tornó sombría – Verás, cuenta conmigo al cien por ciento, pero… Las fechas de la primera y segunda ronda son algo complicadas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Resulta que tengo un compromiso algo grande y peligroso…

- Oh, no… ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?

- Oh, nada, es sólo…

- hikaru!... – dijo él, en tono algo amenazador.

- Está bien, supongo que no puedo mentirte a ti, ¿no? Es algo relacionado con los Cristales del Norte.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes tú que ver con eso?!

- Bueno, no lo sé… no quería involucrarme con eso… pero al final lo hice. Ahora debo ir durante casi cinco meses a buscar esos cristales o todo estará perdido.

- ¿Y con quién vas a ir?

- Pues con mis cuatro guardaespaldas y otros súbditos más. Todos son muy poderosos, y te aseguro que estaré viva para cuando sea la tercera ronda del torneo.

- No lo sé… esto me da mala espina. Además me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí desde el principio.

- Lo lamento, de verdad… pero por favor, comprende…

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos.

- De acuerdo… Pero te espero para la tercera ronda, ¿eh? No aceptaré excusas.

- No preocupes, allí estaré – respondió ella con una sonrisa y rompió el hechizo de la pila de cristal, haciendo que el rostro de Maravillante se desvaneciera.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo.

Hacía años que no se veía con él, desde aquella cumbre en donde se reunieron varios gobernantes de diferentes mundos, y ahora que podía reencontrarse con él tendría que esperar casi cinco meses para hacerlo…

Arrastrando los pies salió de la Sala de los Misterios y llegó nuevamente a su habitación.

- Vaya, vaya, con que por fin decidiste aparecer – dijo una voz, detrás de ella.

- Por favor, no me molestes ahora…

- ¿Cómo puedes llegar a decir eso? Nuestro trabajo es protegerte y tú te desapareces así sin más…

- ¿Dónde están los otros tres? – lo cortó hikaru!

- Buscándote, pero ya les mandé una señal para que vinieran.

- Imagino quién supuso que vendría aquí.

- ¿Quién más sino?

Pronto, tres personas llegaron a la habitación, y el que hablaba con hikaru! salió de las sombras, mostrándose.

En la alcoba de la princesa se hallaban sus cuatro guardaespaldas: Edward Elric, Hiei Jaganshi, Sabaku no Gaara y L. Todos ellos eran OCs como lo era el Zoro del destino del espadachín, del Maravillante, con las mismas cualidades que los originales pero con un toque único que hikaru! Les había dado

- Tenía razón – dijo L con voz cansina y se sentó en un sillón con las piernas encogidas, igual que siempre.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo te equivocaste? – dijo Ed – Si tú decías que ella volvería aquí era obvio que lo haría, ¿no?

- Había un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de posibilidades – respondió el detective, llevándose una golosina a la boca.

- Como sea, ni se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez. Complicas nuestra misión – dijo Hiei, bastante molesto. Él era el que estaba en el cuarto desde el principio.

- Miren chicos, lo siento… Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente y…

- ¿Con quién? – preguntaron Gaara, Ed y Hiei cortantemente, pero L se les adelantó.

- Con Maravillante.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque él organiza un torneo y, como conoce a hikaru!, de seguro le pidió formar parte de alguna manera, pero como ella se tiene que ausentar durante la fecha de las batallas, de seguro quería arreglar ese asunto con él.

Todos guardaron silencio.

- Es correcto – admitió la princesa.

- Oye, pero ¿ese Maravillante no es…? – comenzó Edward.

- ¿No estabas enamorada de él? – dijo Gaara con su tono frío de siempre, cruzado de brazos.

hikaru! se ruborizó enormemente.

- Oh, ya veo… Así que por eso decidiste participar, ¿no? – dijo Ed, con tono burlón – Así que no vas a robar el Orbe por esa razón…

- Cállense – dijo ella, apartando la vista, totalmente colorada – Tendremos que salir mañana mismo hacia el Norte, así que preparen todo. Esos cristales deben estar a salvo…

Y con una risita burlona, los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron los aposentos de la princesa.

Ya estaban muy al Norte, y el viento helado chocaba contra sus rostros bruscamente.

Si bien se dirigían hacia una importante misión, la princesa no podía evitar que su mente viajara hasta cientos de kilómetros de distancia, donde se encontraba el Orbe… y el organizador del esta era una historia que tendria que esperar y ser contada en otra ocasión.

De vuelta en el Palacio del Nexo y ya de vuelta al tiempo presente o casi presente

El representante de Knight Jackal, finalmente reaparecia para dirgirse a la sala donde se encontraban el resto de jueces.

Oye amigo ¿quieres ver un truco de magia? – pregunto Vilks saliendo de la nada, y pasando una carta entre sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

Tengo un poco de prisa pero esta bien – respondió el juez.

Perfecto - dijo mientras detenía la carta con dos dedos y mostrándole la figura de un comodín sacando la lengua a manera de broma – hagas lo que hagas no pierdas de vista la carta de mi mano – dijo mientras la giraba rápidamente entre sus dedos y caminaba alrededor del enviado a una distancia razonable.

No es fácil si estas moviéndote – respondió el juez siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Vamos es parte del truco, te mostrare un divertido acto de desaparición – acto seguido la carta desapareció de pronto.

Vaya es un buen truco.

Gracias me presento en las esquinas de algunas avenidas de mi mundo – dijo tendiéndole la mano izquierda – así que si gustas cooperar.

Entiendo ten, ahora debo retirarme – dijo dándole unas monedas al albino y marchándose por el pasillo.

Uno tiene que ganarse la vida – dijo lanzando las monedas al aire y atrapándolas otra vez.

Ahora si en el tiempo presente, faltaba poco para que diera la medianoche en el Palacio del Nexo, en la azotea central del castillo podrían notarse a muchas personas, eran todos los OCs creación del Maravillante, rodeando uno de los tantos orbes multifunciónales, postrado sobre un pilar. Ya los subordinados llevaban tiempo ahí esperando por un mensaje de su creador, hasta el punto de que algunos se estaban impacientando.

-Wiiiii, vamos Tea-chan, mas fuerte- decía la pequeña Kalara colgada del vestido de la educada Teamidan, la cual solo se molestaba por esta actitud tan infantil. -¡Hiroi! Controla a esta niña de inmediato, que pensara Maravillante-sama si nos vea en esta inadecuada situación-

-Esta bien, esta bien, Kalara bájate y compórtate- tomándola en sus brazos. –Si amo Hiroi- con una expresión tan inocente. –Y vuelve a tu forma humana, en estos momentos no podemos estar jugando-. –Oki- transformándose en la sensual chica de grandes atributos, pero aun con pensamientos de niña de jardín de infancia

-Jeje, que fue todo ese alboroto de ayer, eh muñeco de trapo- bufo con hilarancia Vicio tras haber oido tal incidente y viendo al Jester con nuevas telas sobre su vestimenta. –Solo un poco de sana diversión con los invitados, nada fuera de lo comun- parecio importarle poco la ofensa del amante de la rosa, al arlequín

-Estas loco, viste todo lo que causaste por tu "diversion"- Argumentaba Hiroi, que tambien se habia visto involucrado en el asunto. –Pero si tu comenzaste todo Hiroi-kun-. –No me lo tienes que recordar- resonandole en la cabeza la burla pasada.

-Aun con lo pasado, Hiroi tiene razon, Jester ayer estuviste a punto de matar a uno de los invitados- ahora el alvino Glyde entraba a la discusión. –Oh vamos como si no lo hubiera hecho antes- se seguia defendiendo el muñeco de trapo –A demas todo mundo se asuta cuando les digo **Te voy a matar-** agravando sus palabras

-Por eso mismo, shichi- ahora era Nate, el pelirrojo cocinero de los X-Kaziokus –La vez que me quisiste hacer tu victima me dijiste que todo era un juego cuando detuviste el pedazo de vidrio en mi yugular… shichi, das miedo-

-Es amor al arte, jeje, hay que tomarse las cosas en serio para disfrutarlas- aun en su tono burlon y despreocupado. –Le dijiste a ese alvino que lo ibas a matar en otra ocasión antes de desaparecer- Arremeto Hiroi de nueva cuenta

-Pero era una broma, jaja, creen que haria algo en contra de lo que el Creador nos ordenara- Aunque en teoria el nunca habia desobedecido, todos sabian que era muy extremista con lo que le indicaban o veia formas de justificarse

-El creador ya se ha tardado, falta poco para que inicie la siguiente ronda- comentaba Kanao sin dirigirse a nadie, tratando de terminar esa demencial conversación de una vez. –En efecto- Nesout le contesto –Pero todo debe estar pasando por alguna razón, hemos de confiar en Maravillante-san- con tranquilidad decía el pistolero ciego.

Finalmente tras esta frase el orbe se ilumino y proyecto una silueta obviamente la del Maravillante.

-Saludos, siento haberlos convocado hasta esta hora, pero bueno no perdamos mas tiempo- decía con confianza el organizador –Como sabrán esta ronda será una carrera por todo el palacio para llegar a la sala principal, su misión será vigilar todo el palacio en caso de alguna catástrofe o violación a las reglas, de igual manera será proteger a todo aquel que no se una concursante y pueda encontrarse en el fuego cruzado de ellos-

Todos entendieron rápidamente lo que esto implicaba y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo por el Maravillante. Acordado el pacto todo el mundo salio disparado en diferentes direcciones para colocarse en posición y esperar lo inesperado.

-¿Por qué Kali-chan, no va a ayudar?- decía la pequeña Anyk siendo cargada en los hombros de la adulta Kalara –Kalara si va a ayudar, Kalara esta ayudando protegiendo a Any-chan-. –Y yo, cuidare de Kali-chan- decía con una leve sonrisa la morena.

-Sabes Kali… no vi a papi- y ciertamente Kion había estado ausenta durante la congregación. –Y Kalara no vio a Exy-.

Mientras tanto afueras del castillo en el vació Nexo infinito, se encontraba Kion viendo al imponente palacio de su Maestro envuelto en un gigantesco orbe. –El Orbe de Batalla… lo esta haciendo por los participantes o por lo que hay detrás de esa puerta-

-Yo también me estoy preguntando eso- Un estallido de luz verde se escucho detrás del alvino. –Espadachín- El Zoro OC se apareció, y tras el hubo una rayo de luz azul, dando paso a –Y también el idiota cara cruzada-.

-Hey, me llamo Ex, yo no ando por ahí llamándote "blanquillo"- defendiéndose por la ofensa de Kion –Ademas, en estos momentos no vine a jugar, esto es algo serio- Ex puso una característica mirada suya enfatizando la importancia de la situación.

-Notas la incongruencia que se esta presentando en este momento Kion- el peliverde se puso a su lado para contemplar al palacio. –Si…- contestando de mala gana -el Maestro mando reparar el Orbe de batalla de la primera ronda, pero en esta ocasión encerró al castillo entero en uno-.

-De haber querido otro orbe de batalla, el mismo lo pudo haber creado y así proteger a los participantes- Ahora Ex se puso a la par de los otros dos. –Eso solo nos deja con la otra explicación- siguió el espadachín –Esta usando este gigantesco orbe para poder abrir el sello del Orbe del deseo lo mas pronto posible… esto no es acorde con el-

-Dime algo que no sepa, conozco al Maestro tan bien como tu… incluso mejor- Kion terminó dando fuerza a las ultimas palabras. –Kion no es momento para estas riñas, ya viste lo que ocasiono tu salvaje comportamiento, contra mi y contra uno de los participantes- el pirata reprendía a su compañero OC

-No necesito que me vengas con esas estupideces- Lanzándole un puñetazo que fácilmente pudo esquivar, remetiendo con la funda de una de sus espadas para derribar al grandullón.

Mientras se encontraba en el suelo (en teoría, porque no hay suelo en el nexo), el de la bandana lo sermoneo –No puedo creer que en esta situación sigas con esa actitud de infante malcriado, el Maravillante y todos los presentes en el palacio corren un gran riesgo con lo que pueda liberarse de esa puerta, y a ti solo te importa el hecho de que este aquí cuando no soy enteramente creación del Maravillante- Kion no dijo nada mas, solo bufo con enojo

-Veníamos a pedir tu ayuda- comento Ex, rompiendo uno poco con la tensión. –Pero en estas condiciones, lo mejor será pedir que te limites a tus labores en el torneo- Zoro concluyo.

-¿Qué planean hacer, revelarse contra el Maravillante?- curioso finalmente dijo el carente de poderes. –Estas loco, viejo- dijo con gracia el muchacho de la cruz –Es ridículo pensar algo así, ni todos juntos podríamos contra el-.-Estamos buscando la causa de su extraño comportamiento para así poder regresarlo a la normalidad… hasta entonces no nos queda mas que seguir con el torneo-

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- siguió cuestionando. –Apenas Zoro, yo y aparentemente tu lo hemos notado, no hay porque alarmar a los demás-.-No tenemos mas que hacer aquí, volvamos para la segunda ronda, tu deberías hacer lo mismo… después de esto podremos arreglar cuentas si eso gustas Kion-

Y de la misma manera que llegaron, el pirata de la cruz y el caza piratas desaparecieron con resplandores de colores respectivos.

-Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes- musito

_Shine_

Algo callo sobre la cabeza de Kion, un orbe negro, no podía creer lo que había pasado. En eso dentro del orbe surgió el emblema del Maravillante

Ya en la entrada a la sala donde los jueces debatirían se encontraba de guardia el maquina de la muerte Juren con su inseparable botella de whisky por un lado.

Hola, vengo a participar como juez del torneo – dijo apareciendo frente al del peinado mohicano.

Muéstrame tu tarjeta y podrás pasar – dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y dándole otro trago a su botella de whisky.

Si claro – dijo buscando en sus bolsillos – que raro, jeje – rio de manera nerviosa mirando al pirata – no me lo vas a creer peor no la encuentro – decía mientras pasaba sus manos por todos los bolsillos o lugares donde podría haber dejado su pase de entrada.

No puedes entrar – sentencio el alcohólico.

Pero…

Hola – dijo Vilks apareciendo vengo a trabajar de… - mirando la carta para ver su posición – juez – dijo mostrando la tarjeta.

Pase – dijo el hombre maquina mientras se hacia a un lado permitiéndole pasar.

Ya la encontré dijo sacando una carta y mostrándola al pirata.

Esa es una broma de mal gusto amigo.

¿Pero que? – dijo el ex-juez mirando la carta que tenia se trataba del comodín que había usado el albino en su truco – entonces esa carta que uso el es la mía – dedujo Tabaqui mientras quería entrar y atrapar al ladrón.

Te dije que no puedes pasar – dijo el pirata mientras lo detenía.

La carta es mía – dijo Vilks mientras caminaba al interior del recinto y mostraba en su mano derecha el pase para ser juez – y esta también – dijo y en un movimiento mostro la carta del comodín por detrás del pase de juez.

En que momento, me la quito – dijo buscando la carta que tenia – un momento mi billetera.

Mientras el albino levantaba aun de espaldas al motociclista su mano izquierda con la cartera.

No es posible – dijo y se sintió algo incomodo – un momento, mi… ¡mi ropa interior también!

El albino levanto ahora su mano derecha mostrando la ropa interior del que debió ser juez - ¡Carajo me pase! – dijo tirando la ropa lejos de su vista la cual cayo sobre el pirata mecánico.

Ahhhh no veo mas que corazones – decía el hombre intentando quitarse la prenda de la cabeza, después de forcejear un momento logro quitársela de encima – vaya eso fue traumante necesito un poco de whisky – dijo buscando su botella - ¿y mi botella?

Mientras el albino se acomodaba de la manera más perezosa posible en el asiento asignado al engañado juez y dejaba la botella vacía recién robada a un lado.

Por alguna razón no me sorprende encontrarte aquí – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hola otra vez, bonito lugar el que tienes aquí? – dijo mirando al Maravillante

Si lo se, es algo alocad, pero bueno ahora solo se imparcial – dijo el Creador mientras se acercaba a las otras jueces

Si mama – dijo de manera infantil y hastiada el ladrón mientras daba comienzo la segunda ronda del Torneo.

-Saludos, Lina-chan, Zuri, Kaoru, Hikaru- saludando con cortesía a las damas. Lo planeado estaba llevándose acabo, todos los participantes fueron enviados inesperadamente a puntos aleatorios del castillo, el Maravillante comunico y aclaro unos últimos puntos y finalmente se supo quien enfrentaría a quien y quien seria el competidor solitario, por ultimo el enorme palacio fue reconfigurado totalmente para hacer de esta una etapa un verdadero laberinto.

Con todo esto establecido…

**La segunda ronda da inicio**

**Nota- **Como verán se nos ha unido un nuevo juez el ex participante Vilks (de Strife Soul), el se ha comprometido a desempeñar el cargo de juez con total disposición en una modalidad imparcial. Y de la misma manera tendremos a nuestra 5ª juez para la ronda semifinal y final, hikaru!. Ya conocen la mecánica, 3 jueces evaluaran cada pelea y según su votación se dará a los ganadores. La forma de publicación de las peleas será la misma, así que ya saben en que orden van las peleas. Y finalmente se les invita a comentar la pelea de sus contrincantes así como la de los demás participantes, sin mas que decir ¡BUENA SUERTE!

**Batalla solitaria  
**Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**Sin Jueces**

**Batalla  
**Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko)  
**VS  
**Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)  
**Jueces: **Maravillante – Kaizoku ou – Strife Soul

**Batalla  
**Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)  
**Jueces: **Zuriñe – Strife Soul – Kaizoku ou

**Batalla de regreso  
**Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura )  
**VS  
**Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)  
**Sin Jueces (Joshua se ha retirado voluntariamente)**


	13. B Solitaria: Kael

**Batalla solitaria: Kael**

"Las lagrimas del Fenix"

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor o traducción de ataque)

_**¿Por qué?, ¿porque todo el mundo pelea?, ¿porque me siento tan extraño?, ¿porque siento como si algo se apoderara de mi?, ¿Qué es esta carga que siento?**_

Se encontraba lloviendo en una torre de la aldea oculta de la Lluvia, un hombre que se auto proclama Dios, se encuentra sentado mientras mantiene juntas sus manos, una mujer de cabello azul observa como una luz es emitida de sus manos.

¿Qué acabas de crear?—pregunta la chica de cabello azul—

A esto se le llama orbe, es un artefacto capaz de gran poder, que usan algunos sujetos de ese lugar—responde Pain—

¿Una cosa tan pequeña puede tener en verdad tanto poder?—pregunta un hombre de entre las sombras—

Puede contener el poder de los bijuus—menciona el hombre de pelo naranja—

El hombre se revela mostrando a Uchiha Madara, quien observa el orbe con gran fascinación.

Dime qué opinas de ese lugar, Palacio del Nexo si no me equivoco—dice el hombre de mascara naranja—

Hay una gran cantidad de energía y personas fuertes al mismo tiempo que débiles—responde el usuario del rinnengan—

¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunta con curiosidad el Uchiha—

Les hare conocer el verdadero significado del dolor, así como en este mundo—responde Pain—

Después de lo dicho le arroja el orbe a Konan, la cual al momento del contacto se llena de un color azul, mientras un mismo orbe que saca de su bolsillo Pain toma ese color.

Cuando te llame, estarás dentro del lugar, ocúltate bien, y si alguien te descubre elimínalo—dice el líder de Akatsuki a su compañera—

Entendido—responde Konan—

Mientras en el palacio del Nexo, la primera ronda había acabado, los concursantes seguían sus caminos, antes de la siguiente ronda, pero para los subordinados del Maravillante no había descanso, Teamidan detecta una presencia cercana al palacio.

¿Qué ocurre Teamidan?—pregunta el emperador 0 sintiendo el cambio en su compañera—

Llama a los demás, algo de gran poder se acerca rápidamente a la entrada del palacio—responde la rubia observando una orbe que muestra el mapa de todo el Nexo—

Los subordinados comienzan a moverse por los pasillos del Nexo, todos se preparan, para lo que pueda venir, mientras aparece enfrente de ellos un inmenso orbe, la cual muestra lo que pasa a fuera, una elegante carreta de gran tamaño se acercaba, lo curioso es que se movía sin nada que lo jalara.

Que impresionante, me pregunto ¿que contendrá dentro?—se pregunta Jester—

¡No importa lo que sea, lo derrotaremos!—dijo Ex con su gran animo—

Observan como la carrosa se detiene, sale un hombre gritando cubierto en llamas que se estrella con un árbol de jardín del palacio, quedando inconsciente, mientras sale agua de la carrosa, con la cual apagan el fuego, después sale otro sujeto, con un botiquín medico el cual comienza a vendar el árbol.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!—Pregunta Hiroi—

¡Ahora el árbol se curara!—dice el capitán de los X Kaizokus haciendo que muchos se cayeran de espaldas—

No importa lo que sea no podrá pasar esta puerta—dijo Juren mientras da un trago a su whisky—

Ven que la carrosa se detiene enfrente de la puerta, y sale una bocina de ella, la cual piden que abran, la puerta o habrá consecuencias, al no haber respuesta, la bocina desaparece y comienzan a ver como la puerta comienza a caerse en pequeños papeles, mostrando la carrosa del otro lado.

Esa puerta la hizo Maravillante san, este sujeto no es cualquiera—menciona Darts desenfundando sus pistolas—

Mientras la carrosa se acerca, dentro de ella conversan.

Al parecer desean pelear—dijo Fuji—

Me encargare de todos ellos—menciona San—

No, estamos aquí de visita no se preocupen yo me encargare, aparte no debemos destruir nuestras ropas—dice Daisuke—

Eso va mas para alguien—menciona Kintaro observando al quemado Chipp—

Esto no prueba nada, cualquiera pudo incendiarse con un cerrillo—dice Chipp—

Sobre todo, estando rodeado de agua—menciona Kaishi—

Tu mala suerte, siempre está presente, arreglare tu traje—dijo Daisuke mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la ropa vuelve a estar como nueva—

Sienten como la carrosa se detiene lo cual daba la señal, de haber arribado, mientras afuera todos se preparaban con su armas, las puertas del carruaje se abren mostrando primero a un hombre de unos veintitrés años, de complexión delgada, pelo corto color verde, sus ojos color azul, tez morena, viste una camisa blanca de traje con cuello levantado el cual tapa su cuello, lleva puesta una elegante corbata negra, arriba lleva un chaleco negro, mientras arriba de este lleva una elegante gabardina negra, la cual hace combinación con sus pantalones del mismo color y su zapatos negro que relucen de limpio, en sus manos trae puestos guantes blancos, mientras carga con un basto recto con la parte de arriba de metal, y un elegante sombrero de copa en su cabeza.

Que elegante—menciona Teamidan—

¿Quién será?—se pregunta Glyde—

Después comienza a bajar de la carreta Ichi vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca de botones, llevando una bufanda blanca en el cuello, y un turbante negro en la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Ichi encantado—responde haciendo una reverencia a los presentes—

Bajan de la carrosa ahora dos individuos, uno vestía un traje azul, mientras que el otro vestía un traje completamente blanco y llevaba una venda en los ojos color blanca.

Mi nombre es Mekura y el de mi compañero es Chipp—dijo en dirección hacia Ichi—

¡Es al otro lado!—dijo Chipp dirigiendo a su compañero al lugar correcto—

Ahora baja un sujeto de gran altura con una cicatriz en forma de espada en su rostro, vistiendo un traje blanco, a excepción que traía un chaleco de cuadros verdes con rayas blancas.

Mi nombre es San—dijo mientras examinaba con la vista a los presentes—

Sale después dos sujetos uno vistiendo un traje negro, con una camiseta roja, que hacia juego con su corbata roja, y su cabello, el otro individuo llevaba también un traje negro, solo que su camisa era color verde claro, y llevaba un moño negro, y un gorro de Chef.

Ellos son Fuji y Kintaro—dijo Daisuke presentándolos en el debido orden—

Aparece después un chico vistiendo un traje blanco, dentro lleva un chaleco dorado, y una corbata azul, su compañero gatuno, lleva simplemente un chaleco negro y un moño del mismo color.

Soy Kaishi y el es Akarui—dijo mientras su compañero maullaba—

Por último sale un gato de pelaje negro con una raya blanca pasando por en medio de su cabeza, vistiendo un pequeño traje negro con una camisa blanca y un moño color morado.

Este es Ni—dice Daisuke mientras Ni maúlla—

¿Quiénes eres tú?—pregunta seriamente Nesout—

Es cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Natsuhiko Daisuke—dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras se quita el sombrero—

¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar del?—pregunta Azuka—

Kalara no sabe quién es—responde en su versión chibi—

Yo tampoco, ¿Qué opinas Nate?—pregunta Colette al cocinero—

Lo siento señorita Colette, no sé nada, shichi—responde a la pregunta—

¿Natsuhiko Daisuke? ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!—grita Ex—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Vincio—

Tengo hambre—dice el capitán de los X Kaizokus—

¡Esto es algo serio!—grita Hiroi a su capitán—

Que lastima me dan—menciona San—

El comentario llamo la atención de todos los subordinados de Maravillante, volteando a ver al sujeto de la cicatriz en forma de espada.

¡¿Qué dijiste?!—dijo Kion furioso—

Que me dan lastima, y se hacen llamar subordinados de Maravillante—responde el subordinado de Daisuke—

Te enseñare a no insultar a los demás—dice Juren—

Da un trago de su botella de whisky para después lanzarse hacia la persona que los había insultado, su brazo comenzó a concentrar toda su potencia en un solo golpe, el cual es detenido por la mano de San sin hacerlo retroceder pero sumiendo el piso.

¿A eso llamas fuerza?—pregunta el subordinado de Daisuke—

Se dispone a regresar el ataque, cuando ve como su creador lo voltea a ver, reflejando una mirada penetrante, lo cual hace retroceder a San y pedir disculpas.

Así está mejor San—menciona Daisuke—

De repente entre el grupo sale Zoro, el cual dirige la mirada hacia Daisuke.

Eres Natsuhiko Daisuke, aquel de igual poder al Maravillante, y sobre todo creador de Kael, o ¿me equivoco?—dijo el pirata—

La parte del poder está en duda, pero si soy el que creo a Suzaku no Kael—responde amablemente—

¡Ya te recuerdo! Kael me dijo que era tu mano derecha—dice Ex—

Así que este es el creador de Kael—menciona Ary—

Mami, ¿es un hombre malo?—pregunta la pequeña Anky—

No lose, es la primera vez que lo veo en persona—responde a la pequeña—

¿Dónde está el Maravillante?—pregunto Daisuke a los que se encontraban enfrente—

El se retiro y no volverá hasta que la segunda ronda de inicio, mi nombre es Teamidan estoy a cargo en su ausencia—responde educadamente—

Así que dejo a esta bella dama a cargo, agradezco tu educación, pero es una descortesía que no se aparezca ante un invitado—respondo a la rubia con una sonrisa—

"(Este sujeto si es el creador de Kael)"—piensa Kion—

Lo siento pero las ordenes de mi amo, las obedezco como me dijo, y no encontrara su habitación muy fácilmente—responde Teamidan—

Aunque le preguntara a Hiroi, el cual sabe la ubicación no me lo diría, pero yo tengo mi método de hacer las cosas—respondió a la rubia—

Los subordinados del Maravillante se quedaron sorprendidos, tanto que supiera el nombre de Hiroi, como el hecho de que supiera la información de su cuarto. Después ven como los papeles que eran la puerta, volvían a juntarse rápidamente restaurando la puerta de entrada, y al mismo tiempo la carrosa desaparecía, para por ultimo con tan solo ver como chasqueaba los dedos el creador de Kael, comenzaba de la nada a caer papeles mostrando la puerta de Maravillante.

En tan solo un momento, paso por cientos de dimensiones—dijo Jester asombrado—

Todos observaron cómo se acercaba a la puerta, esperando ver como la abriría, cuando finalmente esta frente a esa puerta, da una patada tumbando la puerta, dejando a los demás sin creerlo.

Ese es Daisuke kun—dijo Fuji—

¡Sal de ahí! ¡No me obligues a arrojar un mono volador!—grito al interior de la habitación—

¡¿Por qué tiraste mi puerta?!—Responde el Maravillante—

Simplemente sentí el deseo de hacerlo, ¿te gusto mi regalo?—pregunte al encapuchado—

Gracias por la coca, pero ¿eran necesario los monos voladores?—pregunto al chico del traje—

Que es un regalo sin un mono volador, aparte después de tanto tiempo logre amaestrarlos—respondo al Maravillante—

Vaya, al fin lo lograste, dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?—pregunto a visitante—

Bueno mi palacio se destruyo nuevamente, así que decidimos quedarnos aquí, ya que organizas un torneo, de seguro tienes habitaciones para todos—digo al Maravillante—

Pero, puedes reconstruirlo en un segundo—responde el encapuchado—

Lose, pero no quiero hacerlo, y también quiero ver cómo le va a Kael—responde el amo de las dimensiones—

En ese caso, Teamidan asigna las habitaciones a los acompañantes de Daisuke, necesito que me ayude con un problema de monos voladores—dice el Maravillante—

Después de lo dicho, tanto el Maravillante como Natsuhiko Daisuke entraron a la habitación viendo como la puerta volvía a su lugar, mientras Teamidan se dirigía a cumplir las órdenes, observa como el gato de Daisuke pasa por sus piernas.

¡Qué bonito gato!—dice Teamidan—

Kalara quiere jugar con el gatito—dijo jalando a la pequeña Anyk consigo—

Tiene una piel muy suave—dijo Colette abrazando al pequeño gato—

"(Maldito gato suertudo)"—se dice a si mismo Vincio—

"(Ya comenzó)"—se dice a si mismo Ichi—

Nunca falla—dice en maullidos Ni—

Mientras en el interior de la habitación del Maravillante después de encerrar en una jaula a los monos voladores, el ambiente cambia, entre ellos.

Te conozco bien, se que aun hay una razón más para venir—dijo el Maravillante—

Ya lo notaste maestro de las orbes, vine hasta acá para retarte en super smash bros brawl—dijo el joven de pelo verde—

¡¿Hablas en serio?!—Grita el organizador del torneo—

Claro sabes que siempre traigo mi control—dice mientras le muestra el control—

Demonios, no lo esperaba—responde el encapuchado—

Espera, ya recordé a lo que vine en verdad—menciona Daisuke—

El último comentario hace que el Maravillante caiga de cabeza.

Hijo de… --menciona el encapuchado—

Tenemos que hablar de este evento, de seguro ya comenzaste a notarlo, encontré esto en mi cocina—responde Daisuke—

Comienza a emitirse una luz en la mano derecha de Natsuhiko, en el cual se materializa un libro que contiene de titulo, "Orbe del deseo", el cual se lo da al Maravillante.

Este libro creí que había sido destruido… espera un momento ¿Qué hacia en tu cocina?—menciona el Maravillante—

Creo que ya sé donde estaba mi libro de cómo hacer pasteles. Pero bueno en realidad el libro fue destruido, simplemente hace tiempo cuando aprendía a usar mis poderes, logre materializarlo, aunque nunca le di importancia, hasta ahora que lo encontré, mis subordinados no saben nada de esto, primero quería hablarlo contigo, dime ¿conoces la leyenda del orbe del deseo?—pregunto en un tono serio—

Un orbe de gran poder creada desde el principio de las dimensiones, lucharon por ella durante mucho tiempo, con tal de poseer su poder, fue encerrado tiempo después debido a su gran peligro en una puerta de este palacio… pero la historia continua en poco tiempo esa puerta se abrira—terminando su relato el Maravillante—

¿Cómo sabes que detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el orbe del deseo?—pregunto el sujeto del traje—

Mi principal habilidad reside en los orbes, como no saberlo—responde el encapuchado—

Pondré a Fuji a traducir el libro, está escrito en un idioma antiguo y él es el más capaz de todos mis subordinados para hacerlo, te informare que tanto descubra, me siento emocionado, veamos que sorpresas nos prepara el futuro, a veces me digo que estoy loco, disfruto verlo todo, disfruto jugar con todo, incluso este momento me llena y me hace sentir vivo—menciono al organizador del torneo—

Ese suena a ti, ¿No quiere saber donde se encuentra Kael?—pregunta el Maravillante—

No es necesario, ni siquiera necesito de mis poderes para saber dónde está, de seguro se encuentra preparándose, por mi parte iré a ver donde quedaron mis chicos, y tal vez cambie de apariencia también—digo al Maravillante—

Después de lo dicho Daisuke se desintegro desapareciendo de la habitación, dejando por si solo al Maravillante, el cual recordó cuando intento abrir dicha puerta.

En otra parte del palacio se encuentra Kael, en un jardín interior del palacio donde se encuentra entrenando, enfrentando a un clon de sí mismo.

Comencemos—dijo el verdadero Kael—

El fuego comienza a emanar alrededor de ambos, formando en uno una lanza, mientras que en el otro varias esferas de fuego a su alrededor, ambos se acercan directamente, el clon ataca con su lanza, pero es detenido por una de las esferas, lo empuja la esfera, mientras otra toma la forma de un kunai de fuego que es lanzado hacia su oponente, el kunai es detenido por la lanza, esta se transforma en dos espadas, con las cuales corta dos esferas, mientras dos más se lanzan impactándose contra el clon, permitiendo retroceder a Kael.

Las esferas comienzan a girar a gran velocidad alrededor del rubio, formando varias shurikens, las cuales arroja hacia su clon pero son detenidas, y redirigidas al verdadero debido al control del fuego, se desvanecen por el control del verdadero Kael lo cual hace que desenvaine sus espadas, desaparece y reaparece detrás de su clon el cual lo detiene con el fuego, lo cual le da el tiempo para darse la vuelta rápidamente desenvainando también las espadas, haciéndolas chocar contra las suyas, de repente el Kael original comienza emanar fuego que cambia constantemente en tres diferentes, mientras el clon comienza a hacer lo mismo, provocando una explosión que hace retumbar el palacio entero.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!—Pregunta Glyde al sentir como retumba el suelo—

Es Kael—menciona Ichi el cual sale de la oscuridad del pasillo—

Tu eres Ichi ¿no es así?—pregunta el artista al ver al sujeto del turbante—

Si, Glyde ¿no es así?—pregunta el subordinado de Daisuke—

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Ni siquiera me presente ahí en la entrada—menciona el pirata—

Ya veo, creo que con esto Daisuke sama se refería con diferencia de creación, veras nosotros vivimos en un lugar donde todas las dimensiones colisionan, prácticamente se podría decir que es el centro de todas las dimensiones, a través de ahí podemos llegar a cualquier mundo, por eso conozco a cada uno de ustedes, pero antes de llegar con nuestro creador, debemos de nacer—dijo el ninja—

¿A qué te refieres con nacer?—pregunto con curiosidad el artista—

Tenemos una vida antes donde al terminar nuestra labor por así llamarlo, despertamos en el palacio de nuestro creador recordando todo lo que vivimos, a los que conocimos, pero salimos con algo importante que es el principal objetivo de Daisuke sama, obtenemos nuestra identidad sabemos quiénes somos, que deseamos, lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta, nacimos prácticamente, tomando nuestro lugar a su lado—responde Ichi observando seriamente al artista—

Qué extraño método, y si no fuera porque vi a tu creador no lo creería, pero dime si llegaras a tener una experiencia dolorosa y luego llega esto ¿Cómo lo tomarías?—pregunta Glyde—

Ya es de cómo lo quieras tomar, después de todo uno mismo elije su camino—responde Ichi—

Dentro de otra parte del palacio cerca de donde se hizo la explosión un samurái quien cuida a una pequeña niña, acompañado de un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¡¿Acaso el lugar se cae?!—Pregunta Vilks—

Fue muy cerca de aquí—menciona Mifune—

¿Qué fue eso Mifune?—pregunta la pequeña Angela—

No lose—responde el samurái—

En ese momento ven dando la vuelta por el pasillo a Kael, quien se topa con ellos tres.

Te conozco eres el sujeto que peleo con ese alvino—menciona el de la cicatriz recordando el momento—

Creo que eso me seguirá por mucho tiempo—menciona Kael con su sonrisa de siempre—

¿Fuiste el de la explosión?—pregunta Mifune observando a Kael—

Si—responde el rubio—

Si puedes hacer eso, no me sorprende que pasaras a la siguiente ronda—menciona el alvino—

Gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael—dijo el rubio mostrando su característica sonrisa—

Soy Vilks, ¿Qué te parece si peleamos?—dice de una manera retadora—

Lo siento pero ahora no puedo, tengo que reservar las energías que quedan para mañana, después de todo tengo que prepararme—responde Kael—

Tienes razón será más emocionante enfrentarte con todo tu poder jejeje—dijo Vilks—

Nos vemos Vilks—dice Kael despidiéndose del alvino—

Mientras Kael se pierde de vista, decide Vilks acompañado de Mifune y Angela ver de dónde provino la explosión, observando el cuarto completamente hecho cenizas, incluso las paredes del lugar se encontraban quemadas.

Este sujeto sí que es peligroso—menciona Vilks—

Mifune observa las cenizas por un momento, hasta que Angela lo interrumpe.

¿Qué ocurre Mifune?—pregunta la pequeña—

Está claro que esta quemado, pero se siente muy diferente a que fuera un quemado normal—dice el samurái—

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fue quemado con otra cosa?—pregunta el joven de ojos rojos—

No tengo idea—responde el samurái—

¡Mifune tengo hambre!—dice la pequeña bruja—

Entiendo—responde el samurái—

Los tres comienzan a retirarse del lugar, cuando Mifune voltea a ver una vez más al cuarto, siendo llamado por la pequeña bruja una vez más, para salir de la habitación, mientras se revela dentro de la habitación un chico de bufanda roja, el cual saca un libro observando su interior.

Tengo que eliminarlo—menciona a si mismo observando en su libro una foto de Kael—

Mientras el rubio de la cálida sonrisa continúa su camino por el palacio, llega a la salida exterior de una de las torres del palacio y ve como al final de las escaleras, se encuentra la bella doctora pirata de los X Kaizokus.

¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Azuka chan?—pregunta Kael cortes mente—

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunta la doctora sorprendida—

Es una larga historia, pero realmente no viniste por esto ¿cierto?—pregunta el ninja—

Cuando saliste de tu batalla, vi que cubriste de fuego a tu oponente y a ti, pero ambos se curaron, ¿Qué clase de poder es ese?—pregunta la doctora acomodándose su mechon—

Te refieres al fuego del cielo—responde extendiendo su mano en la cual emana un fuego claro—

¿Cuál es su función principal?—pregunta la pirata—

Es capaz de curar cualquier herida física, al igual que cualquier enfermedad, purifica tu cuerpo completamente—responde Kael—

Es como una medicina milagrosa, con ese poder podría curar a todos—menciona Azuka—

Te equivocas, hay una cosa que no puede curar ninguna medicina y es el corazón, para eso se necesita de las personas, estoy seguro que una bella sonrisa, proveniente de una bella mujer como usted, animara mas a muchos—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro—

El último comentario hizo que la doctora se sonrojara, mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba, y dos personas miraban la escena con celos en un balcón.

¡¿Quien se cree ese sujeto?!—pregunta Hiroi enojado—

Ahora tengo que lidiar con alguien más—dijo Darts mientras se acababa su cigarro—

Después de sus comentarios escuchan una risa proveniente de atrás, seguida de unas palabras.

Nose que me da más risa, el ver a ustedes matarse por algo tan simple, o el que crean que a Kael le interesa—menciona Ni—

¿Quién demonios eres tú?—pregunta el pistolero—

No deben preocuparse de Kael el no es de esa clase de persona que intenta cortejar a cada mujer, deberían cuidarla de mi—responde el ninja—

Después de las palabras ven como pasa en medio de ambos, y da un salto con giro en el aire viendo como se transformaba en el gato, que conocieron con la llegada de Daisuke, el cual cae produciendo un maullido, lo que advierte a la doctora y lo atrapa viendo a sus compañeros.

¡Hiroi! ¡Darts! ¡No les da vergüenza molestar a un pobre gato!—les dice la rubia enojada—

¡¿Pero?!—Dice Hiroi—

Maldito sujeto—murmura Darts—

Observan cómo se va la doctora cargando a Ni en sus brazos cerca de sus pechos, mientras observan una sonrisa picara en el, dejando a ambos atónitos, mientras Kael continua su camino pero su encuentro con la doctora le hizo recordar algo.

Por un momento me recordó a ella—menciona el rubio a sí mismo, recordando su razón por la que entro al torneo—

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no tengo las alas para alcanzarte?!—Dice en voz alta viendo hacia el techo—

¿Te ocurre algo?—pregunta una chica pelirroja—

Guiado por la voz dirige su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la chica reconociéndola, de inmediato.

Tú eres la chica del otro día—dice el rubio—

Es cierto tu eres aquel joven—responde la chica de anteojos—

Me llamo Suzaku no Kael—dijo mostrándole una sonrisa—

Soy Lian Sarageth—responde la pelirroja—

¿Qué trae a una chica como tú a este lugar?—pregunta el rubio con curiosidad—

Bueno vine para poder salvar a alguien—responde la chica—

Que noble causa, yo vine para encontrar a mi amada—dijo el chico de ojos rojos—

¿Qué le ocurrió?—pregunta Lian con curiosidad—

Realmente no estoy seguro, no recuerdo porque ocurrió eso—menciona Kael—

¿Porque me preguntas esto?—dijo la chica de anteojos—

El amor es extraño, a veces simplemente quieres contar algo como esto, siento como si algo quisiera surgir de mi interior—responde el ninja—

Amor… --murmura la chica—

Demos lo mejor, nos veremos en otra ocasión Lian—dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa de despedida—

Lian había encontrado una persona interesante, aunque su conversación le hizo pensar en que ocurriría, si tuviera que pelear contra alguien a quien no quisiera lastimar.

Mientras por el camino de Kael lo lleva con encontrarse con una chica la cual es acompañada de un perro chihuahua, un hombre que traía en la cintura una bandana de Konoha que rápidamente identifica Kael.

Vamos a tomarnos algo—dijo la chica con toda confianza al rubio—

Lo siento pero no bebo—respondió Kael—

¿Tomas coca?—pregunto la chica—

Si—responde el manipulador de fuego—

Pues vamos te conseguimos una coca—dijo la chica de anteojos—

Está bien—responde Kael con una sonrisa—

¡El poder de la juventud vive en ti!—dijo el ninja de Konoha mostrando su sonrisa y levantando su pulgar—

Solo una cosa, me llamo Suzaku no Kael, ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto el rubio—

Soy Shel Valdez, el es panfilo el único y más grande perro—dijo Sujetando a su mascota mostrándosela—

Mi nombre es Maito Gai, es un placer—responde el jounin—

Es un placer el conocerlos—respondió el chico de ojos rojos—

Después se dirigieron al lugar donde tomarían, se podían ver a algunos ex participantes del torneo, incluso subordinados del Maravillante, al igual que noto Kael a alguien conocido el cual tomaba una botella de sake como si fuera agua, el cual lo noto en seguida.

Que sorpresa verte aquí San—dijo a su compañero—

Kael… ¿Qué haces aquí? A ti no te gusta beber—dice el ninja de la cicatriz en forma de espada—

Simplemente me invitaron, y estoy tomando refresco—respondió el rubio—

¿No preguntaras porque estoy aquí?—pregunto San—

Supongo que el palacio fue destruido, por alguna cosa que hizo Chipp—respondió el chico de ojos rojos—

No sé cómo pueden ser mis hermanos—dijo el subordinado de Daisuke tomando un trago—

Después de todo somos parte de nuestro maestro—respondió Kael—

Cierto, puedo sentir en su interior sus deseos de batalla—comenta San—

Ese es nuestro maestro—agrego Kael—

Aun eres muy blando, tienes que ser más duro contra tus enemigos, ni siquiera deberías socializar con ellos, simplemente sera un estorbo en batalla—responde San seriamente—

Gracias, por el consejo pero estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad—responde el rubio—

Típico de ti—menciona su hermano—

Continúo la peda, mientras Kael convivía con los presentes, el tiempo pasaba al igual que las bebidas, algunos parecían no sufrir el efecto del alcohol, mientras que otros si, incluso observo a Ni el cual aprovechaba la situación, mientras panfilo le gruñía, hasta que llego un momento donde Shel dice a los presentes, ya algo subida de copas.

Hagamos un brindis—dijo al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción—

¿Por qué brindamos?—Preguntó Darts—

Por las mujeres bellas…--dijo Kaiser mientras sostenía lo último de su vino—

Por la juventud…—continuó solemnemente Gai con su Sake—

Después siguió Kael recordando una vez su nacimiento.

Por el Amor…—dijo el rubio con tristeza, mientras sostenía su refresco—

¡Por el Amor!—concluyó Shel con su tequila—

Después del brindis Kael se disponía a despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, antes de retirarse del lugar, pero de repente escucha la voz de la diseñadora que lo llama, volteando a verla con su típica sonrisa, viendo enseguida como dos lagrimas brotaban de la chica.

Andrés…--dijo mientras observaba al rubio—

¿Disculpa?—pregunto extrañado—

¿Qué nos pasó?—pregunto la joven—

No entendía la pregunta ya que apenas la acababa de conocer, pero supo de que se trataba, ya que le recordó un momento con su amada, lo que hizo fue poner su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Si quieres un día podemos platicar. Creo que ahora no es momento…--dijo el rubio—

Entiendo… Todavía me odias—respondió la diseñadora—

No te odio, Shel. Descansa—contesto el chico de ojos rojos—

Su último movimiento fue palmear el hombro de la chica con gentileza, para después retirarse, mientras abandonaba el lugar, recordaba una vez más a su amada rubia, nunca antes las personas le recordaban tanto a ella, simplemente anhelaba estar con ella, tan solo se olvido de recorrer el palacio, simplemente llego a su habitación donde simplemente se dedico a dormir, mientras pasaba por afuera de su habitación Daisuke, viendo la puerta.

Lamento que mi poder no haya sido suficiente—menciona Daisuke mientras se desvanece—

Todo al día siguiente fue normal, hasta unos minutos antes de la medianoche, todos se preparaban para dar comienzo a la segunda ronda, mientras los subordinados de Daisuke se reunían, para tratar unos asuntos.

Demonios, ¿Quién sería la mujer que me vomito?—dijo Chipp—

Solo a ti, te vomita una mujer—menciona Kaishi, mientras Akarui apoya a su amo con un maullido—

¿Alguien ha visto a Mekura?—pregunta Kintaro—

No, hace tiempo que no lo veo—responde Chipp—

Deberías buscarlo, antes de que te hieras—menciona Ni—

No necesito de nadie para que me curen, puedo pasar un día sin lastimarme—dice Chipp—

Si claro—menciona Kaishi—

¡Si puedo hacerlo, mi mala suerte no tiene nada que ver!—dijo un Chipp furioso—

En ese caso te reto a que entres a la carrera, y salgas ileso—menciona Kintaro—

Lo hare ya verán—dijo Chipp decidido—

A puesto cien a que falla—menciona Kaishi a Ni—

Acepto la apuesta—responde el ninja—

Mientras la segunda ronda daba comienzo, el Maravillante se encontraba junto con los jueces del torneo, en un cuarto especial, en el cual verían todo lo que sucederá.

Sera emocionante—dijo el Maravillante—

Sin duda—agrega Daisuke—

¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?! Se supone que la puerta no se abrirá, hasta que haya acabado esta ronda—dijo sorprendido—

Por favor crees que esa puerta me va a detener a mí, aquel que puede manipular las dimensiones—dijo Daisuke notando a las invitadas junto con dos chicos—

¡Hola!—gritaron Hikaru y Kaoru arrojándose hacia Daisuke, el cual los esquiva moviéndose a un lado—

Lo siento chicos, fue un movimiento por reflejo, me llamo Natsuhiko Daisuke, encantado en conocerlos—respondió a los presentes—

¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?—pregunto Hikaru—

Claro—respondió Kaoru—

¡No lo hagan!—grito Zuriñe—

¿Nos quieres retar?—pregunto Kaoru—

Sabemos que tú también quieres un abrazo—agrego Hikaru—

Mientras observaban como la juez se peleaba con ambos gemelos, Daisuke voltea viendo a Mekura a su lado.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—pregunto Daisuke—

Es lo que iba a preguntar—agrega Maravillante—

Simplemente me levante a caminar, por ahí abrí una puerta y ahora no puedo volver a abrirla—dijo el ciego—

Demonios que suerte tiene, entro sin siquiera buscar la puerta—menciona Maravillante—

Tal vez si nos juntamos con el podremos hacer esas cosas—menciona Kaoru—

Tienes razón—lo apoya Hikaru—

¡Compórtense!—grita Zuriñe—

Vaya que tiene energía—menciona Daisuke—

Mientras la princesa pirata mira la situación y a los nuevos invitados, especialmente a Mekura.

"(Podre sacarle su dinero fácilmente)"—piensa Lina—

La medianoche llego todos los participantes fueron teles transportados a diferentes partes del palacio, a cada uno ya le había mostrado su oponente, mientras Kael sabía que puede ser el blanco de todos, y estando sujeto a diversas reglas. Observaba a donde habia terminado, siendo un baño de los del palacio.

Esto no lo esperaba—dijo el rubio—

La puerta se abrió, y ve a Nate.

Lo siento, creí que estaba desocupado—menciona el pirata—

No te preocupes ahora salgo—dijo el rubio—

En un momento desapareció frente a él viendo como se adentraba a una impresionante velocidad dentro del palacio.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, sentía como si algo lo siguiera, decidiendo esquivarlo, rompe una pared siendo transportado, en medio de una caótica batalla.

¿Dónde estoy?—se pregunto el rubio—

En ese momento un sujeto de enorme armadura, al igual que su espada lo ataca, y Kael lo detiene con una de sus espadas.

¿Quién eres?—pregunta Kael—

Soy Garland—responde el feroz caballero—

De repente es encarado por un chico de pelo castaño, cuya arma era una espada pistola, el cual se lleva a Garland, mientras observa Kael como varias esferas flotan a su alrededor, cayendo sobre él, siendo protegido esta vez por un chico rubio de una espada de gran tamaño.

Sal de aquí, cualquiera de ellos acabara contigo—responde el chico—

De repente sale un arlequín el cual vuela siendo rodeado de bolas de fuego las cuales, se estrellan contra el mismo, dejando sorprendido al rubio.

No estés tan seguro—dijo Kael—

En ese momento aparecen dos sujetos de inmensa armadura, los cuales comienza a hacer temblar el suelo, alrededor de ambos rubios, comenzando a atacarlos con rocas, separándolos, mientras observaba Kael como un hombre que cargaba varias armas enfrentaba a uno de ellos y el rubio se enfrentaba al otro

¿A dónde abre caído?—se pregunta el rubio—

En ese momento bloquea un ataque con ambas espadas, viendo a un hombre el cual sostenía una masamune con una sola mano, con la cual comienza a luchar, mientras Kael lo empuja hacia el aire, para después lanzarle una bola de fuego, la cual parte a la mitad el hombre, y el rubio lo reconoce.

Sephiroth—dice el ninja—

Se prepara juntando fuego en sus armas, impactando ambos ataques y al mismo tiempo volviendo al palacio, el cual recibe el impacto, con el cual el piso se sume.

Que poder—menciona Kael—

No bajes tu guardia—dijo Sephiroth—

Voltea Kael y no ve nada, pero sintió como si hubiera estado ahí, de repente toca su cuello, del cual saca un poco sangre de un rasguño.

¿Qué habrá sido eso?—se pregunta el rubio—

Por un momento sintió como si hubiera entrado al palacio, tan solo para eliminarlo. Continúa su camino mientras da un salto hacia atrás esquivando un ataque de viento, observan a Assasin.

No esperaba enfrentarme a ti tan pronto—menciona Kael—

Tengo que eliminarte—dijo Assasin—

Siente el aura asesina proveniente del Darko, lo cual hace que por reflejo comience a emanar fuego Kael a su alrededor, mientras Assasin desenvaina sus cuchillos, el primero en atacar es Assasin, chocando sus cuchillos, contra las espadas de fuego de Kael, este lo hace retroceder, mientras el de la bufanda roja ataca enseguida con su magia de viento, el rubio formo una lanza de fuego la cual arrojo hacia el viento, haciendo más fuerte la lanza, la cual esquiva el pelinegro viendo como quema con facilidad la pared.

El viento fortalece mi fuego, le da más vida—responde Kael—

Assasin simplemente se quedo en silencio, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Kael, invoca a Lloyd unos pasos antes lanzándose en un feroz ataque hacia el manipulador de fuego que logra bloquear a tiempo, mientras observa como su oponente lo ataca por arriba, lo cual hace llamar a su striker, el cual da un golpea al Darko, Lloyd ataca por arriba a Kael, después por abajo, por los lados, dando un salto y dirigiéndose en picada hacia él.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan bueno con dos espadas—dijo el castaño desapareciendo—

Observa el rubio como Assasin esquiva cada uno de los ataques de Pain, incluso haciendo enterrar su espada contra la pared, pero antes de que su oponente se moviera, el levanta su mano atrayéndolo con una gran fuerza hacia el desapareciendo, dirigiéndolo hacia Kael, Assasin rápidamente enciende sus piernas, haciéndolas chocar con los brazos cubiertos de fuego de Kael, con lo cual lo empuja haciéndolo retroceder.

Lo siento pero mi tiempo no es tan largo como el tuyo—menciona Kael—

El rubio comenzó a correr desenvainando, una de sus espadas, mientras el chico de la bufanda comenzaba a correr a su lado, ambos continúan corriendo por los pasillos, mientras se escucha el choque de sus armas, en ese momento Assasin libera uno de sus sellos comenzando a correr más rápido, y lanza una patada a las piernas del rubio para hacerlo caer pero es esquivada por un salto.

Después Kael se detiene quedando frente a Assasin, comienza ambos a emanar su poder, los cuales chocan con sus armas haciéndolos volar, rompiendo cada uno una pared, por la cual ambos son transportados, Kael cae en un bosque donde un hombre de una inmensa armadura negra lo observa.

Otro enemigo del Begnion Empire—dijo mientras levantaba su espada atacando por arriba a Kael—

El rubio la esquiva viendo el gran impacto de su oponente, incluso no lo deja respirar, ya que ve como viene una cantidad de energía hacia él, la cual esquiva una vez más.

Eres bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta el sujeto de la armadura—

Suzaku no Kael—responde el rubio—

Soy el Black knight—dijo el caballero—

Kael comienza a correr hacia el de frente, el Black knight, lanza un ataque de frente que esquiva el rubio, pero ve que la espada viene hacia él una vez más, golpeándolo.

Aquí acaba todo—menciona el Black knight—

En ese momento Kael comienza a emanar cinco enorme bolas de fuego a su alrededor, las cuales se dirigen al caballero, pero no le ocurre nada.

Es inútil, mi armadura esta bendecida por la diosa, necesitas un arma bendecida para poder dañarme—menciona el caballero—

Kael saca sus espadas y se lanza hacia el Black knight comienzan a luchar contra él, frente a frente, mientras vuelve al palacio nuevamente.

Vaya suerte, que enemigos tan poderosos me han tocado—menciona Kael—

Voltea a sus alrededores viendo que se encontraba solo, para después continuar corriendo ya que había perdido ya veinte minutos, en ese momento escucha un grito conocido, volteando a ver por una ventana viendo a Chipp siendo atacado, un enorme oso, seguido de un grupo de abejas, para terminar con un pequeño castor.

¿De dónde salieron eso animales?—se pregunta Kael—

Mientras continua pasa por una puerta la cual lo lleva a otra dimensión, ahora estando en una ciudad, donde veía a un sujeto desnudo el cual se tapa con su propia piel, pareciendo bufandas, y marcada en la piel que cubre su cara tres ojos, mientras veía como aparecía frente a él un sujeto de una máscara graciosa vestido de negro completamente.

Cuanto tiempo Shinigami—menciona el sujeto desnudo—

Asura—responde el Shinigami—

Que increíble poder desprenden—dijo Kael sintiendo ambas energías—

Mientras se da la explosión de ataques, entre ambas fuerzas, observa Kael algo en el cielo.

Eso parece una ruptura, es como si esta dimensión estuviera rompiendo la división con otra, pero eso no lo han hecho muchos, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ¿Acaso es obra de ellos o es algo más?—se pregunta el rubio—

Vuelve una vez mas Kael al palacio, donde para su sorpresa ve de un lado, un látigo de agua, y del otro fuego los cuales se dirigen hacia él, los cuales bloquea cubriéndose con su fuego, viendo que quedo en medio de una batalla.

No puedo perder más tiempo, ni siquiera sé si avanzo algo—se dijo a sí mismo—

Mientras observaba como corría por los pasillos el Maravillante junto con su compañía.

Es desesperante, en verdad que lo es—menciona Daisuke—

Correr y correr, sin saber si llegaras, ni siquiera sabes a donde te diriges, incluso puede llegar a perder esta ronda—agrego Mekura—

¿Por qué se ven tan tristes?—pregunta el Maravillante extrañado—

Algo le sucede a Kael, algo en su interior—menciona Daisuke—

Viendo a su subordinado el cual se había encontrado con unas flechas de tinta, las cuales esquiva rápidamente, después sale un espadachín, el cual le hace frente, pero lo quema con facilidad, observando a lo lejos a quien los dibujaba.

Fue divertido lo de ayer, pero tengo que enfrentarte—menciona Shel—

Entonces demuéstrame lo que tienes—responde el rubio—

Kael forma varios clones, y todos se llenan de llamas, creado varios fuegos vivientes.

A chinga, ¿Cómo es que no le daña?—menciona la diseñadora—

Comienza los clones a correr alrededor de Shel, la cual siente el gran calor que emanan y a la vez es hipnotizada, por la danza de los fuegos que se encuentran a su alrededor, de repente observa como debajo el fuego comienza a rodearla, emitiendo una gran espiral alrededor de ella, el rubio pasa a un lado de su ataque, pero de repente sale una mano dibujada que lanza un golpe, el cual esquiva, viendo cómo salía Shel intacta, con una armadura dibujada.

Armadura que te protege del fuego, como en muchos rpg—menciona Shel—

"(Esto va a tardar)"—se dice a sí mismo el rubio—

En ese momento de una pared sale Chipp el cual se estrella con Shel.

Aun sin un rasguño—dijo Chipp feliz—

¡Quítate de encima!—dice Shel quien se encontraba debajo de él—

Espera un momento, fuiste tú quien me vomito—menciona Chipp—

No sé de qué hablas, nada mas recuerdo como tome tequila ayer—responde la diseñadora—

Mientras Kael continuaba con su camino.

Nunca creí que eso pasara—menciona Kael—

De repente sale de una pared un maestro agua el cual por el impacto se estrella con la otra pared, pero antes toma a Kael con un látigo de agua, jalándolo a otra dimensión.

Los dos caen en una ciudad cubierta por la lluvia, pero en lugar de pelear el chico simplemente lo observa.

Dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—pregunta el maestro agua—

Quiero volver a encontrarme con la persona que amo—responde Kael—

Ya veo—dijo desanimado—

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta el rubio extrañado—

En mi batalla pasada gane a mi oponente, pero al mismo tiempo destroce su deseo—responde Fuyu—

Dime ¿Cuál es tu razón por haber entrado al torneo?, todos entramos buscando nuestro deseo, pero esta no es la única manera de cumplirla simplemente es una, existen varias opciones simplemente tenemos que encontrarlas—responde el rubio con su típica sonrisa—

Aun así le hice daño a ella—dijo el chico aun desanimado—

Sentirte mal no ayudara a que se siente mejor, si quieres ayudarla, entonces encuentra la manera—responde Kael—

Fuyu muestra una pequeña sonrisa, pareciendo que lo animo en algo lo que le dijo el rubio.

Aun no saldremos de aquí luchemos por mientras—dijo el chico de ojos rojos—

El Maestro agua detuvo las gotas de lluvia de su alrededor, las cuales junto a su alrededor formando un pulpo de agua, con el cual comenzó a atacar a Kael, reconociendo el estilo era como su batalla contra Joshua, pero ahora si podía usar su fuego, el cual chocaba contra los tentáculos del pulpo, después observa como aparece el striker de su oponente, el cual se lanza contra su oponente, pero es interceptado por Pain, dejando extrañado a su oponente y a su striker.

Otro humano que se interpone—dijo Hiei—

Te equivocas soy Dios, déjame hacerte sentir el dolor—responde Pain—

Una empuja a Hiei haciéndolo desaparece, permitiéndole ver a su agresor, mientras este desaparecía.

Que débiles—menciona Pain—

¿Cuándo lo llamaste?—pregunta Fuyu—

No lo llame esta es su dimensión, respondió formando en sus manos varias shurikens de fuego, las cuales arrojo hacia el maestro agua, estas se entierran en el agua, para cambiar de forma a dos espadas, las cuales toma Kael usando para apoyarse e intenta golpear a Fuyu, el cual lo bloquea con un escudo de hielo, viendo como salen de la dimensión.

Eres fuerte, pero estoy seguro que cuando te encuentres a ti mismo, serás mucho más—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para después alejarse—

¿Cuánto tiempo me quedara?—se pregunta el rubio—

Treinta minutos—dijo Ex—

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Kael—

Es el palacio puedes encontrarte a cualquiera aquí—menciona Ex—

Tienes razón, gracias—responde Kael—

Continúa su camino se encuentra con el último concursante de esta carrera, Lian, solo que esta vez ella, saca una hoz con la cual ataca a Kael.

Tu también has decidido enfrentarme—dice Kael mientras la detiene con su mano desnuda, del filo.

En verdad quiero salvarla—responde Lian—

Lo siento pero la fuerza de mi deseo es muy grande—dijo mientras comienza a emanar fuego hacia su oponente—

Lian lo empuja con gran fuerza, viendo que no era cualquiera, Kael comienza a formar sello, creando un inmenso huracán, el cual en seguida cubre con su fuego, haciéndolo más fuerte, encerrando a Lian en el centro.

También puedo usar el fuego—dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar control del fuego—

Es lo que me di cuenta, pero te diré algo no puedes controlar a un fénix—menciona Kael—

El fuego comienza a tomar forma de un enorme fénix, el cual encierra a Lian en el fuego creando una gran explosión, la cual la hiere un poco observando cómo se regeneraban sus heridas, mientras ella se dirigía hacia el rubio para enfrentarlo frente a frente, ataca de frente con su hoz, el chico la esquiva hacia atrás, una segunda vez vuelve a atacar la chica, siendo esquivada, para que en una tercera vez, ataque por arriba destruyendo el piso.

De repente llegan al lugar los demás concursante, cada uno debilitado por sus combates, entre ellos y Kael, mientras el rubio se da cuenta de la posibilidad de un ataque multiple.

No puedo contra todos—dice Kael—

Saca a su striker, apareciendo junto con sus seis cuerpos, impresionando a los demás debido a la cantidad.

Les mostrare lo que es el dolor—dijo Pain mientras los cuerpos se dirigían hacia sus oponentes, las últimas palabras, resonaron en Kael, haciéndolo recordar—

--------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

¿Esto es lo que llamamos dolor?—pregunto Kael—

Si, te duele por dentro el que la hayas perdido—dijo un hombre viejo—

¿Cómo fue que ella murió?—pregunta el rubio mientras las lágrimas recorren su rostro—

Simplemente observaba el silencio del anciano.

----------------------------------Fin del flashback—---------------------------------

Kael voltea a ver a su striker viendo como cada uno sometía a un concursante, el gordo sostenía a Assasin, mientras absorbía toda su magia, incluso la energía de su don, Lian trataba de esquivar los misiles del pain mecánico, sintiendo como el Pain de mayor edad le encaja por la espalda su espada la cual sale de su manga, viendo Assasin como la atrapaban, haciéndolo enfurecer, pero sin lograr resultado.

La chica pain luchaba invocando un enorme perro contra el maestro agua, el cual en un movimiento, el perro se dividió atrapándolo, debajo de su pierna, mientras la chica pain sacaba su espada negra, Gai luchaba contra el reino de los dioses, pero este es repelido fácilmente, mientras observaba como antes de irse tomaba a la persona que juro proteger del cuello, mientras veía esa misma espada, sintiendo la impotencia, viendo como incluso un enemigo de Konoha había llegado hasta ahí.

¿¡Qué demonios haces?! Los mataras—grita Kael—

Así sentirán el verdadero dolor, todos ellos son débiles, yo te dije que les haría sentir el dolor, y no importa lo que hagas nada mas puedes salvar a uno de ellos, si lo vas a hacer elige bien—menciona Pain—

Observaba Kael con impotencia, luchando también con su recuerdo, el recordar su nacimiento le afectaba, mira las expresiones de los concursantes, las cosas que paso con algunos, comienza a formar su fuego, preparándose para atacar, cuando de repente cada Pain es golpeado.

Haz traído a alguien peligroso—menciona Hiroi—

Las reglas del Maravillante son claras—dice Nesout—

No podemos permitir ninguna muerte—agrega Ary—

Me encargare de ese individuo—menciona Ex tronándose los nudillos—

Un concursante, luchando contra su striker, ¿acaso las sorpresas no paran?—dijo Jester—

Pain simplemente los observa a cada uno, mientras cada cuerpo comienza a desaparecer, el reino de los dioses levanta su mano comenzando a traer energía en ella, pero no logran ver que era, ya que desaparece.

Cuanto caos—menciona Daisuke observando—

Todos estuvieron a punto de morir—menciona Maravillante—

No me refiero a eso, el caos dentro de Kael se está haciendo más grande, me temo que llego ese momento—responde Daisuke—

Los subordinados del Maravillante le dicen a Kael que se retire, ya que ellos se encargaran de los demás, aparte de que ya casi no había tiempo para Kael, era cuestión de suerte y que no pasara por una dimensión o todo habría acabado.

Kael observa dos puertas, dos opciones en su camino, toma la puerta de la derecha, cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos observa cómo se encuentra, en un bosque observando como un robot rojo es devorado por varios de color blanco como si fueran buitres, le sacan el interior viendo que son partes orgánicas, lo cual hace que Kael caiga de rodillas, recordando finalmente algo de su nacimiento, y relacionándolo con su pasado.

Yo tuve la culpa, yo la tuve, es mi culpa que ella este perdida, y desconozcamos su estado, todo es mi culpa—dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a emanar fuego a su alrededor el cual comenzaba a cambiar de color a uno negro el cual estaba lleno de furia—

Kael estalla en lagrimas creando una increíble columna de fuego negro, mientras, observan desde la sala de los jueces una apertura en la orbe de transportación, la cual comenzaba a romperse por el poder del manipulador de fuego, destruyendo la orbe transportando a Kael, al lugar del destino, donde simplemente se encontraba de rodillas, junto con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

¿Esto no está bien?, algo raro sucede con los orbes—menciona el Maravillante—

Voltea a ver a Daisuke, viendo que había desaparecido, observando que se encontraba con Kael, el cual lo abraza.

Lo siento, fue mi culpa fuiste el primero en experimentar el nacimiento cuando aún era una prueba—dijo Daisuke—

Maestro fui yo, fui yo quien la mato, ya lo recuerdo, la mate, haciéndola salir contigo pero antes de que completara el proceso, mi furia por su muerta hizo que desapareciera a otro lado—respondió Kael—

Todo ese tiempo estuvo bloqueado ese recuerdo, al fin salió, llora, llora, derrama esas lagrimas de fénix, algún día la encontraras, pero por el momento desahógate, deja salir ese caos de tu interior—menciona Daisuke—

Mientras el Maravillante observa la escena junto a las jueces, observando una victoria que más que felicidad, mostraba tristeza, una doble lucha con su interior, al igual que con el exterior, un hombre cuya tranquilidad, en un momento mostraba otro rostro.

Tiempo después de que termino la segunda ronda, aparece una luz en uno de los pasillos del Nexo, revelando a Pain, el cual sostenía un orbe oscuro.

Al menos pude captar la esencia del palacio para transportarme de vuelta, ahora es tu turno Konan—dijo mientras hacía parecer a su compañera—

La chica apareció atrás de él y enseguida se convirtió en cientos de papeles, los cuales se dispersaron por el palacio, dejando solo a Pain.

Ahora estamos dentro—menciona Pain—

**Aquí me encuentro con una nota de autor mas, quiero dejar claro lo que hice en esta batalla solitaria, debido a que no tenía que poner como derrotaba a mi oponente me dio oportunidad, de desarrollar a Kael y su problema mas, así como gira su mundo a su alrededor, ya que a diferencia de los demás concursantes el viene de un mundo parecido, al de los subordinados del Maravillante, lo que quería hacer principalmente era el caos, un caos entre los concursantes, entre las dimensiones, entre el torneo, sobre todo mostrar el caos que llevaba Kael, por ese recuerdo, el que se sintiera culpable, por eso.**

**Otra cosa que me dio oportunidad es desarrollar mi drama más libremente, claro que el organizador la hablara, yo simplemente voy uniendo los hilos, para formar lo que quiero. Una cosa más las letras del principio en negrita con el tiempo y si continuo pasando de ronda verán el significado, también quiero dar a conocer algo a los demás concursantes, siéntanse libres de usar a mis demás personajes, quiero ver cómo llegan a usarlos.**

**Una última cosa que quiero pedirle a los jueces, les pido que comenten de mi capitulo, quiero saber si les gusto, en verdad me gustaría saber.**

**Nos veremos después me retiro.**

**Atentamente**

**Natsuhiko Daisuke**


	14. Lian vs Fuyu

**Lian Vs Fuyu**

Identidad y la forma de ser de uno

La naturaleza del sueño, una de las cosas más maravillosas de éste mundo, es difícil de comprender en ocasiones; un sueño puede tratarse desde una boda, un entierro, hasta un simple día de clases que se convierte en la peor pesadilla de una persona responsable cuando olvida llevar su estuche de lápices, todos tienen un fundamento al menos inconsciente en nuestros recuerdos, miedos o deseos, y quizás por eso es que nos gusta tanto dormir y soñar, porque nos hace recordar momentos que dábamos por perdidos en nuestro baúl de memorias, emociones que quizá hacía ya mucho tiempo no habíamos sentido, y al mismo tiempo no dejamos de sorprendernos de descubrir cosas de nosotros mismos.

Pues, cierta pelirroja estaba muy ocupada explorando los terrenos de Morfeo, enredada entre las sábanas… reconociendo el sueño que estaba teniendo, que siempre le causaba una tremenda opresión en el pecho sin aparente explicación: veía árboles y más árboles, y oía con claridad cascos de caballos, luego la imagen de un escorpión cruzaba la imagen y todo se volvía borroso, oía voces y el llanto de un bebé, entonces sentía un intenso frío que le calaba los huesos y la sensación de no poder respirar, para finalizar con un sobresalto que hacía que despertara de golpe y saltara en la cama, para descubrirse a sí misma sudando frío…

Se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos, bostezando e intentando despejar su cabeza, el reloj marcaba las 9:30am, que era bastante más temprano de lo que solía levantarse, pero hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad disponible a ésas horas de la madrugada, y consiguió no volver a dormirse, tenía decidido hacer algo útil con ésas horas, tenía una teoría que quería comprobar, tenía que esforzarse para pasar la segunda ronda y tenía mucho sueño todavía…

Despertó de nuevo 20 minutos después, cuando su conciencia invadió el limbo en que se había sumido, sacudió la cabeza y tras concluir que inevitablemente volvería a dormirse y despertar desde ésa hora hasta el mediodía, decidió tomar una ducha para contrarrestar su instinto dormilón.

Cuando salió, totalmente despierta y con el humor templado, dio un largo suspiro frente al espejo de su tocador, mirando su reflejo, el collar que le daba de qué pensar de cada cuando en cuando, ése sujeto que le hacía pasar líos en sus propios pensamientos, bueno, ya era suficiente, ya se había permitido bastantes libertades por un tiempo, la libertad de sentirse confundida, de sentir algo por aquél individuo…

Sabía lo que significaba toda ésa maraña de emociones: siempre después de cualquier emoción de ése tipo había una tragedia, algo malo pasaba siempre, y no había excepción para esa regla, así que iba siendo hora de olvidarse de todas esas tonterías para poner atención en su misión: ganar el torneo.

Se quitó el collar y lo colocó delante de sí, para observarlo bien… era simplemente hermoso, y ciertamente costaba mucho dinero, aún no podía creer que alguien hubiera gastado semejante cantidad sólo para darle gusto… sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos que le atarantaban siempre la mente, iba a olvidarlo y punto, no había que torturarse más; miró el collar una última vez antes de salir, y luego lo guardó en el fondo del primer cajón del tocador, envuelto en un pañuelo, la única propiedad que había llevado al Torneo.

Salió de la habitación con la mentalidad bien fría y fue hacia el comedor, por ahí comenzaba su teoría, y de paso comería algo para aplacar las ansias de sangre que sentía, ya llevaba varios meses sin probar gota, y su instinto le pedía a gritos un poco de aquél elixir color carmín, pero se había prometido a sí misma que no mordería a nadie durante el torneo, la otra parte la había proveído la mala suerte, no aportándole víctimas durante los meses anteriores a la invitación.

Comió deprisa, sin fijarse en nadie en especial, sólo notó que unos cuantos chicos hacían escándalo en el lado opuesto del comedor a donde ella se encontraba, el principal de ellos era un chico de cabello azul, y eso sólo lo sabía porque su cabello resaltaba entre los demás a su alrededor.

Sólo un par de tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un poco de jugo y listo, su estómago podía darse por bien servido con eso; se levantó de la mesa y salió a explorar el palacio… tenía una teoría, la comprobaría durante ése rato y durante la competencia, se la jugaría por ella.

Caminando por los pasillos, asomándose a un par de puertas, así fue como llegó allí, era un pedazo de pasillo, que del lado izquierdo tenía una ventana enorme cuyo cristal tenía en la parte superior un bello vitral de colores azul y morado, pero a pesar de ser una hermosa pieza de arquitectura, con su marco estilo barroco, lo que más la había sorprendido era la buena vista que se tenía desde allí de su habitación, bastaba con asomarse un poco para ver su ventana, las cortinas de color crema parecían brillar con el reflejo del sol… hizo una nota mental: "no te cambies de ropa junto a la ventana cuando tengas la cortina abierta, desde aquí se podría ver todo con demasiada claridad."

Iba a dar la vuelta a la derecha cuando oyó un par de voces, una femenina y otra que le parecía muy familiar…

-¡Vamos, sólo es uno!

-Dije que no…

-¿Y desde cuándo sabes que yo acepto un "no" por respuesta?

-…

-¿Ves?

-Akemi…

Las voces se iban acercando, dejando helada a la ojiverde al reconocer la voz que le parecía tan familiar, se había dicho que lo olvidaría, ¿por qué rayos entonces se le helaban las manos? Cierto es que una cosa es decir y otra hacer, pero esperaba tener aunque sea un día de no verlo para poder ordenar sus sentimientos…

Cuando por fin recuperó el control de sí misma, dio media vuelta y un paso para comenzar a correr, la mejor cosa que se le ocurría hacer en ése momento, pero aquella persona la llamó:

-¿Lian?

Se quedó congelada justo en donde estaba al oír su nombre, tratando de tranquilizar sus latidos y los gritos mentales de: "¡Oh, diablos!, ¡Oh, diablos!" mientras quien había pronunciado su nombre se acercaba junto con su acompañante.

-¿Eh? ¿La conoces, Asassin?-preguntó la voz femenina a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-Sí, nos conocimos en el Torneo, gracias a Hanna…-respondió su interlocutor, aparentemente esperando alguna reacción de parte de la ojiverde, pero al no recibirla decidió preguntar: -¿Pasa algo?

-¿Pasar algo?, ¿a mí?, no, para nada…-respondió finalmente la aludida, dándose media vuelta para encararse a quien, por el momento, era su peor pesadilla vuelta carne, con una sonrisa algo fingida, tratando de utilizar toda la sangre fría de que era poseedora para no comenzar a arrepentirse allí mismo de la decisión que había tomado justo ésa mañana.

--------Aquí va el pedazo de descripción de Akemi y su plática con Lian--------

-Y… ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Yo… sólo daba una vuelta por el palacio… digo, el Torneo terminará pronto y creo que sería un desperdicio sino disfrutara de mi estancia aquí…-dijo la pelirroja, distorsionando la verdad con otra verdad.

-…puede que tengas razón…-puntualizó Asassin, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno, y ¿qué yo estoy aquí pintada o qué?-preguntó la otra chica, notando que la ignoraban y lanzándole una mirada cortante a Lian.- ¿qué relación tienes con Asassin?

-¿Eh?-se le escapó a la interrogada, aparentemente tan sorprendida por la pregunta como el pelinegro.

-¿Eres muy cercana a él? ¿Lo has besado?

Lian no alcanzaba a pronunciar una respuesta, aunque sabía bien que ésta sería un "no", la impresión que habían causado esas preguntas no le permitían articular palabra; un color carmín se apoderaba lentamente de sus mejillas, ¿cómo podía ser la determinación tan voluble? La simple idea de haberlo hecho era… era…

-Déjala en paz, Akemi.- intervino el chico.

-¿Por qué? No me vas a decir que ella te gusta más que yo, ¿o sí? Dime la verdad, ¿la has besado?

-Asassin y yo no tenemos ésa clase de relación.-intervino la ojiverde, reaccionando por fin.

Akemi se le quedó mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad…

-¿Es cierto eso, Asassin?-preguntó finalmente a su acompañante, como para que diera la última palabra.

-Sí.-respondió el chico, con un tono extraño en la voz que la pelirroja nunca le había oído.

Pasaron unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales nuestra chica no supo qué decir, resignándose a mirar al piso y tratar, de nueva cuenta, de tragarse sus emociones, se repetía una y otra vez: "emociones como éstas son inútiles, deséchalas", pero sin resultado; era como si una vocecita muy dentro de ella le dijera que eso no estaba bien, que terminarían hiriéndose el uno al otro… y eso era bien posible, en más de un sentido, pues podrían enfrentarse aún en las rondas que faltaban…

-Yo… tengo que irme…-susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr por el mismo camino por donde había llegado.

En la tarde, ya en el trabajo, había mucha más clientela de lo normal, todas las mesas estuvieron ocupadas durante la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa por la que dio gracias cuando cierto pelinegro llegó, como de costumbre, pero ésta vez acompañado por otras personas de las que sólo reconoció a Akemi.

A Areali le tocó hacerse cargo de ésa mesa, entonces hubo una excusa para no tener que hablarle al chico; ya de vuelta en el palacio, se quedó encerrada en su habitación, hasta que llegó la hora de comenzar con la segunda ronda…

En la sala principal no pudo evitar encontrarse con él, pero gracias a Maravillante, no tuvo que hablarle, pues comenzó a dar las instrucciones y enseguida los transportó a cada uno a una parte diferente del castillo.

Ella estaba en la torre Este, si su sentido de la orientación no la engañaba, pues la luna había cambiado de posición hacia la izquierda, entonces apareció el rostro de Maravillante en su tarjeta dimensional, dando los últimos detalles para finalmente dar paso a la imagen del que sería su oponente…

Era un chico de aparentemente la misma edad que ella, pero con un color predominante en su atuendo: ojos azules, cabello azul y ropas azules también… o la tienda estaba en oferta o nuestro amigo realmente tenía una afición algo extrema hacia ése color, pensó la pelirroja, tenía la piel morena y utilizaba ropa holgada de color azul, pero podían apreciarse un par de alforjas de contenido desconocido amarradas en su cinturón.

Pero ése no era el momento para criticar el modo de vestir de su enemigo, no era su ropa lo que la haría ganar; caminó hacia el Sur, procurando no tocar ninguna puerta o grieta que viera en el camino, su meta era llegar a la parte central del castillo para ir descendiendo poco a poco hacia los niveles inferiores…

¿Por qué hacia el sur? Porque su teoría era la siguiente: fuera la que fuera la composición de un palacio o castillo, la sala principal siempre se encontraba cerca de la entrada, e inevitablemente al lado del comedor; el paseo que había dado en la mañana había comprobado su teoría, y había descubierto además que, suponiendo que la sala principal se encuentre en el centro, después va el comedor, después los armarios de aseo, y finalmente las habitaciones.

La pregunta entonces era: ¿cuántas puertas tendría que abrir para superar el número de habitaciones y llegar a la sala principal?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, bajó unas escaleras y vio frente a sí una puerta, la abrió y entró…

Se esperaba una luz cegadora o algo parecido durante el cambio de dimensiones, pero no hubo nada, parecía algo tan sencillo como entrar a otra habitación… o bien, quizás eso se debía a que había entrado en una habitación, todo estaba oscuro pero podía ver la silueta de una cama y un tocador, la única luz provenía de un televisor, se acerco y pudo distinguir bien a una pequeña chica de cabello negro sentada frente a la pantalla, abstraída en la película.

-¿Ho… hola?-dijo la pelirroja, tratando de captar la atención de la chica.

-¿Eh?...-dijo la pequeña, mientras volteaba a ver a Lian, luego preguntó.- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ésta es mi habitación, nadie tiene permiso de entrar…

-Y-yo… digamos que estoy aquí por error…-respondió la ojiverde, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza y mirando alrededor.

Al momento de entrar al cuarto sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad, pero viéndolo más detalladamente podían notarse un par de cosas que resultarían algo "anormales" en una habitación promedio: repisas llenas de frascos con contenidos extraños, y varios modelos anatómicos, ataviados con sombreros y estolas, y cosas por el estilo… éstos detalles fascinaron a la recién llegada, quien sin ningún cuidado se acercó a éstos objetos y dijo:

-¡Woah! ¡Son geniales!

-¿Tú… crees?-dijo la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos violetas, levantándose de su lugar, y acercándose con una sonrisa infantil a la otra chica.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién no lo pensaría?

-Hay personas así…

-Oh… puede que tengas razón… pero a mí me parecen hermosos…-dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

A la pelinegra se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió, conmovida por encontrar a otra persona con los mismos gustos de decoración.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó amistosamente Lian.

-Sunako…

-Mucho gusto, Sunako, yo soy Lian…

Por toda respuesta, la ojivioleta asintió sonriendo, y después de eso invitó a su nueva amiga a ver la televisión con ella, justo una película de vampiros con sangre por todas partes, y tan sólo de ver un par de escenas, la ojiverde ya se moría de hambre….

Faltaba poco más de un minuto para que apareciera la puerta dimensional, cuando se abrió la verdadera puerta de la habitación, entonces ambas chicas voltearon, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, gritaron y cayeron a un lado, sangrando por la nariz.

Un chico muy bien parecido, rubio y de ojos azules era quien había abierto la puerta, no llevaba camisa y tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha todavía…

-Oi, Sunako, tengo hambre…-dijo el chico, secándose el cabello con una toalla que llevaba al hombro.

-Criatura… brillante…-se oía agonizar a la pequeña; un instante después, tras lanzar una mirada de reprobación y un bufido, el ojiazul cerró la puerta, dejándolas solas de nuevo.

-¿Q-q-qué fue eso?-preguntó la ojiverde, levantándose a duras penas del suelo, y limpiándose la sangre con la manga derecha de su blusa, algo enfadada consigo misma por reaccionar de una forma tan indignante… no es que fuera para menos… pero quizás se debiera a la dimensión en que se encontraba…

-Una criatura… que vive también aquí…-respondió Sunako.

-Qué mal por ti…-dio su pésame Lian, al mismo tiempo que una puerta aparecía de la nada, era su pase de regreso a Nexos, entonces tuvo que despedirse:-Fue un placer conocerte, Sunako, pero tengo que irme… hasta luego…

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y entró… ¿o sería mejor dicho salió? Sea como fuere, apareció en el mismo pasillo donde había estado anteriormente, sólo que en el extremo opuesto, es decir, más cerca del sur.

Reemprendió su camino, hasta que al doblar en un pasillo, distinguió por el otro extremo una cabellera azul…

-Ay, no, ¿tan pronto?-se quejó, llamando la atención del chico, sin querer.

-Tú debes ser Lian, ¿cierto?-preguntó él, en tono alegre, como sino le afectara en lo más mínimo hablar con el "enemigo".

-Ajá…-respondió ella, de mala gana, en pose defensiva, esperando ser atacada, mientras Fuyu hacía lo mismo, por su parte.

Un minuto entero pasó sin que nadie hiciera un solo movimiento, más que observarse mutuamente… hasta que una puerta se abrió más o menos a la mitad de la distancia que había entre ellos, una persona salió envuelta en llamas, provocando que el ojiazul diera un pequeño salto, abriera una de las pequeñas cantimploras que llevaba consigo y apagara con el agua extraída de ellas al incendio humano.

El húmedo personaje era Kael… el competidor que no tendría oponente, pero que seguramente estaba considerando seriamente volver a Fuyu uno extraoficial, al sentirse empapado.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y volteó a ver a su "salvador", no precisamente para darle las gracias.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el peliazul, preocupado.

-Mojado… pero bien, gracias…-respondió el recién llegado, tratando de secar su cabello rubio con calor proveniente de sus manos.

-¿Pero no te estabas incendiando?

-Sí y no…

-¿Cómo?

-Es uno de mis ataques…

-Oh… en ése caso, lo siento…-dijo Fuyu, ruborizándose un poco de la vergüenza, y esperando no ser masacrado por el rubio.

Kael suspiró y sonrió amablemente, en un acto de tolerancia que asombró a Lian, para luego decir:

-No hay problema…-entonces se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja.-¿Lian?

-Ho-hola…-saludó la aludida, algo azorada aún.

-¿No deberían… ya saben, estar buscando a su oponente para vencerlo y ganar la competencia?

-Pues…no hizo falta buscar mucho…-respondió Lian, mirando a Fuyu de soslayo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes dos son oponentes?

-Sí…-respondió ésta vez el ojiazul.

-Ya veo…bueno, yo me voy, tengo que llegar pronto al salón principal, supongo que a alguno de los dos veré allí, ¡suerte a ambos!-dijo Kael, alejándose de ellos y abriendo otra puerta a espaldas de Fuyu.

-Bueno… supongo que… tenemos que pelear…-dijo Lian, pero el peliazul ya se había adelantado a abrir una puerta que estaba a poca distancia, ignorándola, entró, y ella lo siguió al interior…

Ésta vez sí hubo un cambio notable en el escenario, estaban a la mitad del desierto, sin vegetación o edificio en las aparentes cercanías.

-¿Dónde…?-comenzó ella.

-¿…estamos?-finalizó él.

Entonces una silueta blanca surgió a su derecha, un hombre de cabello azul y ojos azules también, tez morena… pensándolo bien, ése personaje podría ser familiar de Fuyu a simple vista, sólo que el adulto tenía un pedazo de lo que parecía ser una máscara en la mejilla.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó en un tono despectivo, deteniéndose junto al chico.

-M-mi nombre es Lian…-respondió ella, algo atemorizada por la presencia de aquél individuo, quién de por sí parecía poseer una mirada poco amigable.

-Y yo soy Fuyu…-dijo su acompañante, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, con ése gesto de quien espera que los recién conocidos se conviertan pronto en sus mejores amigos.

-No son más que basura…-dijo entre dientes el sujeto.- no son rivales para Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, háganse a un lado…-aparentemente no estaba de buen humor.

Ellos le dejaron paso, y él continuó su paseo, ignorándolos por completo, y entonces otra persona surgió por el mismo lugar por donde Grimmjow había llegado, ésta vez era un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero éste tenía el pedazo de máscara más por encima de la sien; tenía una mirada seria e indiferente que le heló la sangre a la pelirroja, pero Fuyu no pareció percatarse de lo poco amigable que parecía éste otro sujeto.

-Idiota…-dijo por lo bajo Lian, pero al parecer, el eludido alcanzó a escucharla.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó, deteniendo su paso.

-¿Yo? No dije nada…-disimuló ella, mirando hacia el otro individuo que se acercaba.

-Dijiste algo, pequeña basura… y vas a decirme qué fue…-amenazó el moreno, tomando a Lian por el cuello de su blusa.

-¡Lian!-dijo Fuyu, preocupado, considerando seriamente si debía enfrentarse a un sujeto desconocido, a la mitad de un desierto, siendo que su poder incluía agua.

-¿Divirtiéndote, Grimmjow?-preguntó el otro individuo, que recién arribaba.

-¿Cómo podría divertirme con un par de miserias como estas, Ulquiorra?-preguntó irónicamente él.

-¡Suéltame!-pidió la pelirroja, algo temerosa.

-No hasta que me digas lo que dijiste antes…-amenazó el adulto ojiazul, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica.

-Te lo advierto, suéltame o…

-¿O qué, pequeña?-pero Grimmjow no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues un golpe de fuego había impactado justamente en su pecho, en cuanto hubo pronunciado la palabra mágica.

-¡Maldita!-cortejó el atacado, alejándose un par de pasos de la lamparita humana, que ahora lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

-Voy a…-decía el moreno, pero el pálido recién llegado lo interrumpió.

-…a malgastar tus energías como de costumbre…

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Ulquiorra!

En eso una voz resonó a su alrededor, diciendo "Grimmjow" en un tono amable, pero al mismo tiempo autoritario.

-¡Aizen-sama!-dijo el peliazul, serenándose un poco.

-Ya ves lo que hiciste…-dijo indiferente el pelinegro.

Pronto otra persona apareció junto a ellos, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, era bien parecido, y tenía un aire de complacencia y amabilidad difíciles de creer en un lugar así.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el llamado Aizen.

-Lian…-dijo ella, pues algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía provocar a ése sujeto.

-Fuyu…-dijo él, correspondiendo con la mirada el peliazul.

-¿De dónde provienen, Lian y Fuyu?

-De la dimensión de Nexus…no está ni ligeramente cerca de aquí, según creo.- dijo Fuyu, con su inalterable sonrisa, muy parecida a la del sujeto con el que hablaba.

-¿Y qué hacen en Hueco Mundo?

-¿Hueco Mundo? ¿Así se llama éste lugar?-preguntó Lian, más sorprendida por el original nombre que por lo peligroso que sonaba.-Sólo estamos aquí por cinco minutos…

-Si es que sobrevivimos… me muero de sed…-dijo el ojiazul, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara ver un oasis en medio del desierto o algo parecido.

-Y ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto? Hasta donde sé, tú manejas el agua, ¿correcto? ¿Por qué no haces aparecer una fuente o algo así?-preguntó la pelirroja, con cierto desdén.

-Estamos en terreno desconocido, además, ¿cómo quieres que concentre todo el oxígeno del desierto?

-Igual que yo.-dijo ella, mostrando en la palma de su mano una pequeña llama.

-No es tan fácil…-dijo él, intentando reunir unas cuantas partículas, pero sólo consiguió unas gotas… entonces puso todo su empeño, quedó rojo del esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió, algo por accidente, pues apuntó sus dos manos al suelo, y haciendo un hueco por la presión, se formó un pequeño pozo lleno de agua cristalina.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.-apoyó Lian, pero notó la cara de Fuyu y se apresuró a tomar un poco del agua formada entre sus manos, y aventársela a la cara, para hacerlo reaccionar.-Listo, ya fue suficiente, creo que el pozo es bastante profundo… déjalo ya, Fuyu…

-¿Eh?-dijo éste, abriendo los ojos y viendo su creación.- ¡Woah! Yo sabía que podía.- y sonrió para sí mismo.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras el chico se reabastecía de agua, entonces apareció de nuevo la puerta, y se dispusieron a salir, ante la extrañada mirada de uno de los tres nuevos conocidos, pues Aizen no parecía más que curioso, y Ulquiorra permanecía imperturbable.

Atravesaron el umbral y encontraron el pasillo, entonces Lian se volvió para sacarle la lengua al moreno que la había hecho indignarse, entonces siguió una explosión, proveniente de Hueco Mundo, que los hizo saltar y estrellarse contra la puerta de enfrente, abrirla y atravesarla también…

Cayeron juntos sobre un duro suelo de piedra, y para cuando se incorporaron, la puerta ya había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué pasó eso?-preguntó el chico, aún sin comprender.

-Quién sabe… -dijo Lian, sonrojándose un poco al tener que encubrirse.

En eso recorrieron con los ojos el lugar al que habían llegado, era un salón de piedra y mármol, como si formara parte de un castillo, con columnas y todo, pero sólo había un objeto en la enorme pieza: un espejo bastante grande, que tenía grabada una palabra en el marco… Oesed.

-¿Por qué estará este espejo aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirando su reflejo con detenimiento, entonces se quedó petrificada.

-No sé… ¡creo que muestra el futuro!-dijo Fuyu, alegremente, mirándose al espejo.- ¡Ésos son mis amigos!

-¿Dónde?-preguntó la chica, sin ver a ningún desconocido en lo que ella veía.

-¡Ahí! Está Izumi y…

-Sólo veo a mis amigos…

Ése espejo debía tener alguna propiedad extraña, pensó Lian, pues ella veía a Claire, caminando como siempre, sana y feliz, Hanna estaba a un lado, dormida, y Asassin estaba junto a ella misma, observando el atardecer, bajo su árbol favorito.

¿Qué vería Fuyu? Quizás una escena parecida, ¿en verdad mostraría el futuro aquél espejo? Siguiendo a la lógica, la palabra "Oesed" que se distinguía en el marco, leída al revés, decía "Deseo", entonces lo más probable era que mostrara los deseos de quien se mirara en él, eso quizás explicaría el porqué en su reflejo, el pelinegro la abrazaba… ¡un momento! ¡Eso no debía ser! Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada lo más pronto que pudo.

-¿El espejo mostrará deseos, talvez?-preguntó el ojiazul, desviando la mirada para ver a Lian.- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, perfecta…-respondió ella, tratando de no reír nerviosamente y delatarse.

-¿Qué ves tú?

-Veo… a mí y a mis amigos, sanos y seguros… sin ningún problema que nos preocupe, sin amenazas…

-Qué visión tan agradable…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo veo… al mundo en paz y tranquilidad… en orden…

-Eso es bueno también, todos queremos vivir en un mundo tranquilo…

El chico se vio sumido en sus pensamientos… hasta que preguntó:

-Lian… ¿tú qué harás con el Orbe? Quiero decir, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-¿Eh? Pues… para proteger a mis seres queridos… no quiero verlos en problemas, ni sentirme mal por ser débil y no poder ayudar… quiero que sean felices…

-Ya veo… yo… siéndote totalmente sincero, no estoy muy seguro de para qué lo quiero, es decir, soy el Avatar y…

-¿Avatar? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Soy… bueno, controlo los cuatro elementos, soy el balance entre ellos, aunque por el momento sólo sé controlar el agua…

-¿Los cuatro elementos? ¿En serio?-preguntó la chica, abriendo mucho sus ojos color verde esmeralda, al notar que su oponente era alguien sumamente poderoso…

-Sí… pero… ¿para qué necesito el Orbe, realmente?-preguntó Fuyu, más para sí mismo que para alguien más, para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos, dejando que su eterna sonrisa disminuyera repentinamente.

-Yo… no quiero pelear contigo, Fuyu… sé que esto sonará a excusa, pero…no quiero enfrentarme a ti, no pareces el tipo de persona que golpearía a cualquiera por obtener lo que quiere… ¿qué te parece una simple carrera?

-Hum…-exclamó él, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, y recuperando su sonrisa.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio, mirando sus respectivos reflejos en el espejo… hasta que apareció la puerta dimensional, ambos se miraron, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pareció como si ambos evaluaran el momento correcto para comenzar a correr hacia la entrada de vuelta a su enemistad… entonces con una diferencia de casi una fracción de segundo, Lian comenzó a correr primero, y continuó corriendo a través del pasillo, ganando terreno, corrió y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, entonces miró hacia arriba y pudo ver una puerta enorme, del tamaño perfecto para una sala principal, el problema era… que estaba junto a otra exactamente igual… optó por la de la derecha, arriesgando todo el tiempo que le quedaba, que ya no era mucho.

No bien hubo abierto la puerta cuando un monstruo algo deforme la embistió hacia la pared opuesta a la entrada dimensional.

-¿Qué dem…?-iba a preguntar, pero la misma criatura la tomó por la cintura con una de sus extremidades, y la jaló de vuelta a su dimensión.

Lian invocó su hoz, y sin pensarlo dos veces, destrozó a la criatura, pero sin darse cuenta de que iba en caída libre a unos 30 metros de altura, y si no hubiera exterminado al monstruo, habría caído sobre blandito, al menos…

Cuando pisó tierra, pudo notar que estaba en alguna caverna, o una explanada cavernosa, llena de fuego… y había una batalla encarnizada enfrente de ella, un tipo con una gabardina roja, cabello blanco plateado y un par de pistolas hacía frente a una manada de demonios con una lluvia de balas que hubiera dejado sordo al mismo Beethoven.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirse a un lugar fuera del combate, un par de esos seres comenzaron a atacarla, pero ella, en un solo pensamiento, los hizo cenizas…

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el de las armas, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú?-correspondió la chica, sintiendo un poco de desconfianza.

-Dante…-respondió secamente el gabardinirojo.

-Lian…

-Bien, Lian, no te metas en la batalla…

-¿Y dejar que me coman mientras tú intentas darles como en juego de feria? Claro…-y diciendo esto, fulminó a otros tres demonios con el poder de la mente, no era tan divertido como hacerlo con la hoz, pero sí más rápido.

-No te quedes con toda la diversión.-finalizó el peliplateado, alejándose de nuevo.

-Bien… ya decía yo que me aburría sin algo de acción…

Lo consecuente durante un par de minutos fue una secuencia de balas y cortes de hoz intermitentes, hasta que la mayor parte de las criaturas se hubo encontrado descansando por partes en el suelo.

-No me queda mucho tiempo más… aún tengo que llegar a la sala principal…-se quejaba en voz alta la ojiverde, sintiendo su estómago revolverse por la presión.

-¿Hablas sola?

-Sólo cuando nadie me escucha…

-¿Y qué haces…-disparó a una criatura a su izquierda.- aquí, Lian?

-Estoy de paso…

-De acuerdo…

Ése sujeto debía ser extraño por naturaleza, no podría tener muchos amigos con una actitud tan indiferente como ésa, pensó la chica, analizando el perfil del peliplateado, mientras exterminaba al resto de los demonios… excepto a uno que era más grande que los demás y que, para su mala suerte, estaba a sus espaldas mientras ella blandía su hoz para destrozar a otro de los pequeños.

La bestia lanzó un puñetazo hacia Lian, lanzándola a varios metros, para cuando reaccionó del dolor, el demonio ya se encontraba de nuevo prácticamente sobre ella, entonces le lanzó un corte, e intentó incendiar uno de los brazos de la criatura… y funcionó durante unos instantes, pero luego el mismo ser apagó la llama con su mano, no quedaba otro remedio entonces, ya que Dante estaba muy ocupado con otra pequeña multitud de deformidades, que parecían haberse reconstruido de los pequeños montones de pedazos que yacían en el suelo…

Llegó a la conclusión de que no podría terminar con ésa criatura ni en los dos minutos que le quedaban, sino utilizaba aquella técnica… tomó la hoz por la parte filosa, y realizó un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda, dejando salir un chorro de sangre continuo que mojó rápidamente el filo del arma, entonces hizo una pequeña oración, y sus ojos se volvieron rojizos, como en la pelea contra su striker, y lanzó un corte hacia el demonio.

No bien hubo alcanzado al ser el corte, cuando ya se encontraba en llamas y lanzando un alarido que acalló al resto de los ruidos que ya de por sí eran intransigentes con los oídos de la chica.

Aún así, se mantuvo en pie, dando a entender que un ataque no sería suficiente para derrotarlo, entonces ella repitió la operación unas 4 veces más, desde diferentes distancias, y a pesar de que su enemigo no parecía más que un maniquí quemado, aún envuelto en fuego, seguía moviéndose, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, debilitada por la falta de sangre, incapaz de esquivar aquél ataque… sin remedio, invocó a su striker… Kazuma detuvo rápidamente el puño de su enemigo con un pequeño tornado, mientras le preguntaba a la pelirroja:

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me llamarías…

-Cállate, idiota, que tampoco es que me muriera de ganas de verte…-respondió ella desde el suelo, tratando de reunir fuerzas.

-De nada por la ayuda…-contestó Kazuma, lanzándole una mirada de ésas que una chica común no hubiera podido resistir, pero dadas las circunstancias, la ojiverde únicamente se puso de pie, sangrando aún, y lista para lanzar otro ataque, cuando se abrió la puerta dimensional, prácticamente tragándose a Lian, y cayó de vuelta en el palacio de Nexus.

Estaba cansada, y casi no tenía energías, y para colmo, al ver el pasillo, le pareció reconocer un lugar por el que había pasado antes, y eso definitivamente no era buena noticia.

-Me lleva…-se dijo a sí misma, mirando hacia ambos lados del corredor, como tratando de divisar algún camino que dijera "salón principal, por aquí", seguido de una flecha de luz neón, pero dicha flecha no apareció por ningún lugar…

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado o cuánto le quedaba, y aunque la hubiera llevado, seguro su sentido de la ubicación temporal se habría visto afectado por tanto cambio de ambiente repentino.

Dada la situación, el cansancio, la vista nublada y la sensación de ansiedad, se levantó a duras penas del suelo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, ya casi sin esperanzas… hasta que al doblar divisó las mismas dos puertas de antes de abrir la derecha, sonrió y se apresuró hacia la perilla, cruzó el umbral, y dio una mirada fugaz hacia el pasillo de nuevo, le pareció ver una silueta azul, pero quizás fuera sólo una alucinación, miró de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación en que había entrado, y pudo descubrir con alegría que era el salón principal, entonces, antes de poder pronunciar alguna expresión de felicidad, sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, las rodillas le flaquearon y en general, su cuerpo le reclamaba la falta de sangre, haciéndola caer inconsciente…

Un rato después, ya en la enfermería, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una cama como de hospital, lo cual la hizo estremecerse hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, pudo notar una aguja encajada en el dorso de su mano izquierda, y quedó pálida sólo de enterarse, ¡le tenía pánico a las agujas! Deprisa intentó zafarse la aguja y salir de la cama, pero una voz proveniente de su derecha, la detuvo.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Haces…?-resonó el eco.

Lian no respondió, sólo vio cómo una enfermera se le acercaba corriendo, e intentó en vano, correr hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero la batiblanca la hizo volverse sobre sí, jalándola del brazo derecho.

-¡No, jovencita, tú no irás a ninguna parte hasta estar totalmente recuperada!-dijo la señora, en tono imperativo.

-Pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! Recuéstate de nuevo

-No quiero…

-No me importa lo que quieras, yo soy la enfermera y mando aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

La ojiverde iba a repelar, pero al ver la mirada que la encargada de su salud le dirigía, se calló y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, para cuando se hubo recostado, la enfermera ya estaba junto a ella, atándole lo que parecían un par de correas a las muñecas, que seguramente tendrían la función de evitar que tratara de escapar de nuevo.

Diez minutos después, sus ánimos ya se habían templado, dejándole sólo una melancolía de la que podía disfrutar en la soledad de su condición, viendo el lado bueno, nadie la molestaba allí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, y pudo ver que el visitante era nada más ni nada menos que Asassin, quien se acercó a la paciente y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí…-respondió la pelirroja, mientras sus mejillas, para variar, adquirían el color de su cabello, en presencia de aquél sujeto.

-Menos mal…temí que fuera algo realmente grave…

-Sólo tuve una pérdida de sangre considerable…-bromeó la chica, evitando por cualquier medio el contacto visual con su visitante.

-Espero… que te recuperes pronto…

-Ajá…-correspondió ella, antes de que se cerniera sobre ellos un silencio incómodo aparentemente irrompible.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir él, acercando imperceptiblemente su mano a la de la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…-decía Asassin, mientras el color de su bufanda se apoderaba también de sus mejillas, y continuaba acercando su mano.

-¡Hola, Lianchi! ¿Cómo estás? Vengo a visitarte, así es, tu maravillosa amiga Hanna viene a visitarte, ¿dónde estás?

-Han… talvez no deberías hacer tanto escándalo…

-Podrías perturbar a los demás enfermitos…

Para fortuna o talvez infortuna de la pareja, los gemelos Darko aparecieron en la puerta de la enfermería, con esta entrada, Joshua traía en la mano derecha un pastel, y en la izquierda sostenía un cuchillo de pastelero, aparentemente un regalo para su recuperación, y junto con ellos había otra persona, a quien Lian no conocía.

-¿Hanna?-se le escapó a la ojiverde.

-No, el conejo de Pascua, sí boba, acabo de decir que la grandiosa yo vine a visitarte… bueno, yo y mis hermanitos, Joshua y Adrian…

Lian reconocía a Joshua por su inminente parecido con Hanna, pero Adrian era un total desconocido, aunque bien, si era hermano de su amiga, no podría ser tan desagradable, los tres tenían el mismo cabello de color rojo, sólo que el del último conocido era más oscuro, y los ojos eran rojizos.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Asassin…-dijo Joshua, en un tono que parecía falso, mientras asentaba el pastel en una mesita cercana a la visitada.

-Vengo de visita, igual que ustedes…

-Bueno, supongo que no debería extrañarme, ya que ustedes dos son hermanos…

Ante estas palabras, el ambiente de la enfermería pareció tensarse, y sintiendo paralizado cada músculo de su cuerpo, la herida no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que ustedes son hermanos, hijos de los mismos padres, de la misma sangre…-aclaró el gemelo, como si la definición fuera desconocida para el mundo entero.

-Eso no es posible…-dijo Asassin.

-Yo no tengo familia.-argumentó la involucrada.

-Oh, sí es posible, y tú si tienes familia, eres una Darko, Canella Darko para ser más exacto…

-No es posible…-exclamó el pelinegro.

-Una vez más: sí, es posible, lo leí en los recuerdos de tía Yuka, tú tenías una hermana, pero hubo un terrible acontecimiento en un bosque, y ella se extravió… dando como resultado que ella fuera criada como huérfana, y que tú nunca supieras de su existencia, porque eras apenas un bebé cuando eso ocurrió…-explicó Joshua, como si diera una clase de matemáticas y tratara de explicarle a un grupo de niños pequeños que el número pi es igual a 3.1416… o al menos eso les pareció a un par de los presentes.

-Vamos, vamos, hermanito, no puedes esperar que lo procesen en tan sólo unos segundos, ya sabíamos que no lo aceptarían a la primera.-dijo la hermana Darko, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo… dices que ocurrió?-preguntó Lian, viendo con temor que esa podría ser la única explicación para sus continuas pesadillas con la misma temática.

-Hace unos 12 años, tía Yuka, su esposo y sus dos hijos se trasladaban a la casa principal, en Gran Bretaña, desde Francia, pero en el camino te extraviaste…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Eso lo explica…-procesaba difícilmente la enfermita.

Asassin, por su parte, permaneció callado durante unos momentos, mientras los hilos de memoria iban entrelazándose, para tratar de dar coherencia a lo que su primo le decía.

Increíble pensar que en un par de minutos, su relación había dado una vuelta de 180°… habían pasado de ser una acepción extraña de amigos, a ser… hermanos… entonces, todo lo que sentía… todo lo que pensaba… ¡era su hermano! La persona que la hacía sonrojarse era su hermano… la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras su estómago hacía lo mismo…

-Sólo quería dejarlo en claro porque… según alcanzaba a notar… ustedes parecían sentir algo más que "amor familiar"…-aclaró el narrador de aquella novela.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Joshua?-habló por primera vez Adrian, mirando a su hermano.

-Estos dos parecían llevarse demasiado bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí

-Ugh…-pareció captar el mensaje el otro hermano.- Asassin… ¿cómo pudiste?

El aludido no respondió nada, parecía sumido en su mundo, al igual que su recién descubierta hermana, poniéndose más pálidos de lo normal.

-Me repugnas…-se le escapó a Adrian, quien de mirar a su primo como si éste fuera un loco psicópata, pasó a ver peligrosamente el cuchillo que su hermano aún sostenía en la mano izquierda.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en silencio, hasta que Hanna pareció decidir que estaba muy cargado el ambiente allí dentro, y jaló a sus hermanos a la salida, deseándole una pronta recuperación a su nueva prima, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta si los buenos deseos fueron recibidos, ni si la pareja había notado la ausencia de los tres hermanos, por la cara que tenían, su palidez, parecía que ambos estuvieran en tratamiento.

-A-Asassin, yo…-dijo la chica, reaccionando al fin.

Notó que no era escuchada, entonces decidió tomar la mano que se encontraba oportunamente cerca de ella, logrando que el ojiazul reaccionara también.

-Yo…

-Lian…

-Lo siento, Asassin… no tenía idea de que esto era así…

Las ideas se acomodaban dolorosamente en su mente, por una parte le agradaba la idea de tener una verdadera excusa para no sentir nada "especial" por él… y por la otra, le dolía… eso sin duda alguna estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si le apretaran el corazón, y tras años de no sentir nada parecido, notó que sus ojos se humedecían un poco… se controló, pero la sensación de humedad permaneció…

-Ojalá y no fuera así, pero… es…

La realidad no es cruel, más que en algunas ocasiones, pero ésta seguro que era una de las verdaderamente malas… dicen que el hubiera no existe, pero en ocasiones es inevitable pensar en él, e incluso, tratar de adaptarlo de nuevo para conseguir un nuevo resultado…

Las cosas son como son… ¿o no? El destino es cruel a veces… pero se puede luchar contra él, ¿verdad? Hay esperanzas aún en el rincón más recóndito de la tristeza…ella quería creer en eso… aunque estuviera mal…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin------

**Nota de la autora:** Ok, ok, sé que no es mi mejor trabajo… pero tenía que escribir algo, tiene casi todo lo que le quería poner, mi narrativa es lo que me hace sentir mal en general… espero superarme poco a poquito…pase lo que pase, que sepan que me gusta estar en éste Torneo… o que me gustaba estar en el Torneo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar…

* * *

Segunda batalla del Torneo OC

Fuyu vs Lian

"Carrera contra el tiempo…" o "¿En donde demonios estoy?"

ººººº

Fuyu contemplaba con falso interés el techo blanquecino de la habitación. Su ánimo no estaba en sus mejores momentos, por decirlo de alguna manera. La batalla contra Hanna le había afectado no su cuerpo, sino su alma. Pero no fue por la pelea en si, sino el final de ella. Fuyu tal vez solo usara su astucia en la pelea, pero de lo que podía contar al cien por ciento era de su instinto, y este le decía que la razón de Hanna era mas profunda que su deseo por ser reconocido.

Suspiro incorporándose, se sentía tan frustrado, pensando y pensando, sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y si tenia algún fin de importancia, porque, admitámoslos, ser el centro de atención era algo patético.

Ahora mismo estaba solo en la habitación que les habían designado. El resto del grupo estaba de paseo en compañía de los subordinados de Maravillante, en esta ocasión los estaban acompañando un chico de aire jovial, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en uno de sus ojos, y una capa corta que parecía una bandera. Habría ido con ellos, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Ni tampoco quería deprimirles, así que les dijo que se quedaría a descansar. Miko le lanzo una mirada suspicaz, de esas que te taladran el cerebro, en serio, en ocasiones esa chica le daba miedo, por suerte no le dijo nada ni a él ni al grupo, yéndose también a pasear.

Se tallo los ojos, tratando de liberar un poco de tensión. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, aun sabiendo que eso no era de ayuda. -Aaah… dios, ¿que tengo que hacer ahora?

-¿Hacer de que?

Fuyu brinco como gato-musaraña, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso. Se asomo por el borde de la cama con un leve temblor. Desde el otro lado estaba un Ryuu con cara algo divertida.-Te veías tan concentrado que no pude evitarlo jeje.

-¡No…! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso maldito! Como odio que me hagan eso…-se levanto trabajosamente, volviendo a sentarse en el colchón.- ¿y que haces aquí de todas formas? ¿No estaban de paseo con el tipo de la cruz o algo?

-Ah pues si, pero ya no me dio tanta gracia cuando se puso a pelearse con otro de los encargados, nos llevara a una habitación llena de trampas para ratones-conejo y el echo que no parecía diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda.-dio un suspiro final, dirigiéndose a una mesa con un tazón de frutas, en cortesía por no estar los tradicionales chocolates en la almohadas.

-Oh… que mal…-y dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos, de todos los que podían venir a molestarlo, le tenia que tocar el raro callado del grupo. No era que le odiara ni nada, simplemente no congeniaban y ya.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, solo interrumpido por los pasos de Ryuu dando vueltas, mirando algún que otro cajón de los muebles, a veces aparecían algunas cosas interesantes y pues… estando allí.

-Y se puede saber porque te quedas ahí mirándome…-murmuro con fastidio.

-Vaya, ¿como sabias que te estaba mirando?-Ryuu fingió sorpresa.

-Contesta la pregunta, hoy no estoy de humor…-gruño.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, nunca estas de humor cuando hablas conmigo.

-Te lo advierto.

-¡Que se yo! la tal Miko me mando a hablar contigo.- mordió un pedazo de lo que parecía una manzana amarilla, que no tenia mal sabor.

-¿A ti? Podría haber mandado a Izumi, que estaría gritándome y pateándome el trasero para animarme, o a Chizu, que estaría dando algún que otro discurso de vete a saber que…-murmuro, pero una sonrisa feliz cruzo por su cara, recordando buenos momentos de sus amigos.

Ryuu le vio de reojo, mirando al suelo. -Tienes suerte de tener amigos que se preocupan tanto por ti.

-Si.

Ryuu termino la fruta, tirando el corazón a un contenedor que asumió debía ser la basura.-Mirada… tal vez no seamos amigos, tu y yo, pero hemos viajado algún tiempo juntos, y lo que puedo decirte, por lo que vi, es que… te quieren. Y eso es motivo suficiente para seguir adelante, ser cada día mas fuerte, para protegerlos a ellos y todo lo que tu quieres… eso haría yo…-dejo la ultima frase en el aire, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejando a un sorprendido Fuyu, mirando el lugar que ocupara momentos antes.

ººººº

La noche fue relativamente tranquila, al menos para el grupito compañeros del Avatar azul. Luego de su paseo fueron devueltos a su correspondiente habitación. No encontraron rastros de Fuyu allí, lo que no tomaron demasiado enserio, ya que pensaron que quería tiempo a solas. Les trajeron la cena, chalaron sobre todo lo visto en el palacio, de las mascotas de la habitación secreta que los llevo a ver Ex, y otras cosas tan maravillosas que tomaría todo un libro describir. Finalmente, ya cansados se fueron a dormir, los chicos y las chicas a parte, claro.

Al otro día, a la mañana, los chicos salían de la pobre habitación, con las espaldas torcidas de dormir en el piso de piedra. Digamos que los ruidos de la derruida cama volvieron a desalentarlos de usarla.

Las chicas salían rucian bañadas y con ropas limpias.-Buenos días ¿durmieron bien?-dijo Izumi, tan educada como siempre.

-Noooo…-se crujieron los huesos de la espalda y cuello. -Izumi, podríamos las próxima vez dormir aquí? por lo menos este piso tiene alfombra.-pregunto Chizu con ojeras en los ojos.

-Mientras no espíen ¬¬-les taladro con la mirada la castaña de ojos azules.

-Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo.- Miko tenia un misteriosos brillo en los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿pasó Fuyu por aquí? porque cuando despertamos no estaba con nosotros. -Chizu tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-No lo vimos…

Silencio…

-ARG! ADONDE SE METIO ESE IDIOTA?! SIEMPRE ME HACE LO MISMO! ES COMO UN CHIQUILLO AL QUE NO SE LE PUEDE SACAR LA VISTA DE ENCIMA!

-Izumi cálmate, estoy seguro que esta bien, en donde sea que este.-concilio los ánimos el de lentes, mientras que Miko solo se tapaba los oídos, Ryuu no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Si, pero no estará tan bien cuando yo lo agarre…!

-Pero porque tanto ruido? Estaba teniendo un sueño bonito…-hablando del rey de roma. Fuyu apareció por una puerta que el grupo no había notado anteriormente… porque era una puerta secreta. Todos los palacios están llenas de habitaciones secretas.

-Fuyu! Me tenias preocupada! Donde estabas?!... sabes que voy amatarte por esto no?-Izumi, la preocupada y enfadada amiga del pelizual, lo agarro de los hombros. Fuyu sudo la gota gorda.

-Yo preferiría que no, porque tengo una pelea esta noche, ¿de acuerdo…?-con tono de voz dudoso, se desprendió de las garras de la chica de la tribu agua.- Solo me quede dormido en esta habitación contigua, esta de lujo, tan buena como la principal, miren…

Todos asomaron la cabeza, y efectivamente, era como decía Fuyu, con varias camas enormes, de tela suave como plumas de cisnes-pavo reales.

-¿Y no nos avisaste anoche porque…?-le miraron con aura oscura Chizu y Ryuu.

-Eh… porque me quede dormido, que no me escucharon? Están sordos o que?

Ese comentario le valió unas cuantas golpizas de los chicos, que tuvieron que dormir en el horrible cuarto para nada.

-Auuuu!… lo siento! Lo siento! Por favor Chizu, deje de retorcer mi brazo!

Una risita les hizo voltearse a todos, Miko se veía divertida.-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Pero tal parece que Fuyu ya no es tan deprimido como ayer no?

Fuyu se levanta, revolviendo los flecos de su frente.-Si. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Ryuu ayer… y pensé, que tal vez las razones que nos trajo aquí, ya saben, tal vez sean superficiales…- todos le miraron.-Esta bien! Son muy superficiales!... y fue por eso que me sentí perdido, al ver como mis otros contrincantes tienen objetivos mas profundos y personales, sean cuales sean. Lo mas importante para mi ahora es la amistad que tengo con ustedes… con todos…-dijo mirando significativamente al moreno pálido, quien al darse cuenta esquivo la vista, apenado.-Y eso es algo que protegeré a toda costa, es una de mis razones de seguir adelante y de hacerme mas fuerte cada día.

Todos estaban conmovidos por tan profundas palabras. Después de todo, el chico tenia parte de la sabiduría de sus anteriores encarnaciones.

-No se que es lo que hare si llego a ganar ese Orbe de los deseos, pero como Avatar, es mi deber mantener el equilibrio, ya se en nuestro mundo o en los otros, y no dejar que tan gran poder caiga en malas manos.

-Vaya Fuyu, eso fue profundo…-dijo con admiración la ojiazul.

-Eso, y de paso puedo saltarme todo eso del entrenamiento, y ser al Avatar mas joven en controlar los cuatro elementos… jajajajajajahhh!

-No aprende, es Fuyu simplemente.-suspiro general.

ººººº

El resto del día transcurrió de ocio. A pesar de que Izumi amonestaba al peliazul de pasarse de perezoso y no practicar con su agua-control, el solo contestaba que tenía todo bajo control. Fueron a uno de los salones que tenían de comedor general, aunque estaba bastante vacio en lo que concernía a los invitados, pero por lo menos allí estaban algunos de los encargados en sus descansos.

Extrañamente, ese comedor estaba adorno con distintas armas, colgadas en las paredes, quizás una colección personal del gran Maravillante. Como era de esperar, Fuyu y Chizu se pusieron a jugar con ellas, en escusa de investigarlas.

-Jeje miren, soy un gran guerrero de la tribu agua.- blandió una, para el, extraña espada curva.

-Fuyu, te vas a lastimar, o peor, lastimar a alguien mas con esas cosas.-gruño Izumi, como siempre siendo la conciencia del peliazul.

-Oh, ya deja de ser tan rígida Izumi… wow, estos son los que usan los ninjas no?-tomo un par de estrellas de acero que colgaba de ganchos.-Como es que las lanzan…-y antes de que alguien del grupo pudiera evitarlo, lanzo una de las estrellas a una zona despejada. Pero lo que no previeron fue que una chica de pelo negro entro por el pasillo del costado.

-Cuidado!-gritaron el grupo.

La chica, de ojos plateados, solo alcanzo a voltearse, viendo como la estrella iba a su encuentro. No había tiempo de esquivarla.

Pero una sombra negra se paro delante de ella, y empuñando una katana de una de las paredes, bloqueo el involuntario ataque, haciendo que la estrella se clavara en el suelo, sin peligro. Ryuu bajo la katana, suspirando aliviado.-Estas bien?

-S-si, gracias…-y la joven se fue a cumplir con su trabajo.

-Fuyu, estúpido! Por eso te dije que dejaras de jugar con objetos peligrosos!-le pego en la cabeza con un mazo, que también estaba colgado en la pared de muestra.

-Lo siento!… pero que bueno que Ryuu supo manejar la situación…

Ryuu se dio cuenta de que lo observaban.-Eh… a si, claro, por nada.

ººººº

Por suerte, no hubo más intentos de homicidio involuntarios, gracias a la supervisión de la castaña. Antes de que se dieran cuanta, ya se ponía oscuro, la luz dejaba de entrar por las ventanas, reemplazada por la luz artificial del palacio, que curiosamente era como si las paredes blancas y el suelo las emitieran, porque no había antorchas ni ninguna otra fuente similar.

Pronto, uno de los encargados encaro al grupo, diciéndole que pronto comenzaría la segunda ronda, y los acompañantes de los contrincantes debían de permanecer en sus habitaciones, por razones de seguridad.

Al llegar encontraron que les había dispuesto un pequeño refrigerio, unos cuantos dulces y frutas, probablemente para pasar el tiempo que durara la "pelea".

-Vaya día, nunca me había divertido tanto, que bueno que me dejaron venir con ustedes chicos.-comento Miko tirándose a la cama.

-Si claro, si por dejar significa pegarte a Chizu llorando y pateando.-la miro feo Izumi.

-No llore!

-Pero si me pateaste…-ahora fue el turno de Chizu, acomodándose los lentes.

-No fue mi culpa, si no fuera por ya sabes quien que no dejaba de tirarme de la ropa no te habría pateado ¬¬…

Las risas sonaron por la habitación. Fuyu observo esto, y sonrió. Todo estaba bien, mientras tuviera a sus amigos de su lado, no tenia de que preocuparse. -Ahuu… que día, creo que unas golosinas me devolverán la energía…

Y estaba camino a la mesita dispuesta, cuando su bolsillo empezó a brillar intensamente. Antes de poder siquiera notar esto, Fuyu desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros.

-Parece que la pelea ya comenzó.-dijo Ryuu, mirando por la ventana.

ººººº

Fuyu parpadeo, notando que extrañamente caía hacia arriba. Lo que sucedía no era que el mundo no estaba al revés, como pensó el peliazul, sino que había sido transportada a unos diez metros en el aire, con la cabeza apuntando al suelo.

Para su suerte, cayo en el agua, mas precisamente en el agua de un gran tanque de vidrio. Saco la cabeza expulsando un chorro de agua de la boca.-Porque siempre que me transportan termino cayendo en algún lugar extraño!

Miro por todos lados, dándose cuenta de un cartel en la pared, pero no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía porque había poca luz. -… ado… la… guil… ricas? hacia esa dirección para comprender la letras.

-Dice "Cuidado! Sala de anguilas eléctricas!"… ah claro!... espera… oh no…

Un chismorreo de luz amarilla y azul brillo por toda la sala de anguilas eléctricas. Fuyu salió arrastrándose del tanque, un poco deslumbrado y un par de quemaduras del primer grado. Tambaleante salió de la sala para encarar a uno de los tantos pasillos de piedra de mármol pulida.

Luego de que sus miembros dejaran de temblar, por noto que su bolsillo continuaba brillando. Tomo su contenido, que no era mas que la tarjeta dimensional que había olvidado hasta ahora. De ella salió una imagen, que recordó que era de Maravillante, que empezó a hablar.- Saludos participantes, con esto oficialmente ha comenzado la segunda ronda, recuerden todas las instrucciones que les he dado para que puedan salir avantes en esta etapa…

Explico la situación del concursante sin rival, aunque Fuyu no presto mucha atención a esto, por los pequeños rayito que salían de la punta de sus cabellos. Cuando por fin se acabo la electricidad almacenada en su cuerpo, un luz le volvió a cegar, ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo el tema de las luces cegadoras.- Acabo de reconfigurar el Palacio, moviendo partes, cambiando cuartos y pasadizos como si fuera totalmente nuevo…-continuo explicando la tarjeta parlante.

Finalmente, el sujeto de la tarjeta se despidió, dando una breve imagen del tal Suzaku no Kael, y de la quien seria su rival en esta ronda. Su rival era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, parecía de su edad.

-Otra chica? No es justo! Porque tengo que pelear con chicas?!... no es que tenga nada en contra pero a mi me enseñaron que hay que respetar a las mujeres, seres delicados de belleza divina…-se escucho otro estruendo, pero solo era su estomago.-Y ni siquiera comí nada desde las ultimas cuatro horas!... Esta va a ser una pelea muuuy larga…

Pasó un rato recorriendo el pasillo, parecía que no importaba cuanto caminara, el pasillo nunca terminaba, solo un largo corredor con puertas y ocasionalmente una ventana, alguna estatua decorativa y más pasillo.

-Augh, tengo hambre, si por lo menos encontrara algo de comer, tendría mas anergias para correr.- siguió quejándose por su estomago.-Oh un momento, ahora me acuerdo que dijeron que si entro por alguna puerta o ventana o hueco, me mandaría a algún sitio de otro mundo, tal vez con suerte, llegue a alguna parte donde tengan comida.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se lanzo por la primera puerta que tenia enfrente. En un flash de luz cayo a un sitio boscoso.-Donde estoy?

Mas un par de jóvenes, uno con una extraña criatura amarilla, parecida a un ratón de mejillas rojas, colgando de su hombro, pasaron corriendo por su lado. -Waaaaaaaaahhh! Corran por sus vidas!-detrás de ellos venia toda una colmena de las abejas mas grande que hubiera visto en su vida. Con un grito también corrió, por suerte por unos cinco minutos, hasta que un vórtice se formo delante suyo, tragándoselo, y devolviéndolo por donde había entrado.

-Wow… eso fue extraño. Veamos que pasa si me tiro por esa ventana.-un poco dudoso en esta ocasión, se lanzo por la ventana. Otro flash de luz. Ahora estaba en un lugar mas civilizado, en un camino de tierra a las afueras de un poblado. Dos hombres y una chica de ropa rosa pasaron por su lado.-Oigan, de casualidad tendría algo de comer?-pregunto Fuyu.

El tipo de camiseta roja y pantalones muy holgados, con un gesto de suma molestia lo encaro.-Comida, comida, es en lo único que pienso!-El otro hombre, de pelo negro recogido y unos lentes, un kimono azul, solo gruño, tan muerto de hambre como el otro.

-Vamos chicos, estoy segura que si hacemos algún espectáculo, la gente no dará algo de dinero para la comida!-exclamo tan enérgicamente como pudo.

-Fuu, eso hicimos la ultima vez, si no fueras tan glotona todavía nos quedaría para un poco de pan.-le dijo el de lentes.

-Arg! Se acabo! Voy a matar a alguien y robarle toda la plata!-grito del de rojo

-Mugen! Por eso no metimos en quilombos la ultima vez!

Y los tres salieron corriendo, el tipo de lentes y la chica de rosa persiguiendo al maniático. Fuyu sudo la gota gorda. Pronto volvió al pasillo inicial.

-Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, si no consigo nada, me resignare…-suspiro, atreviéndose a entrar a la ultima puerta, que tenia un cartel que decía "Solo personal autorizado"

Al abrir los ojos, Fuyu se encontró en una gran sala casi vacía, en una de las paredes había una enorme pantalla de cristal, parecida a la que vio en donde se encontró con Miko. No había nadie en ese lugar, excepto por un par de jóvenes, uno que estaba recostado en la mesa durmiendo, y el otro de pelo negro mirándolo fijamente, mordiéndose el pulgar.

-Eh… hola?-comento Fuyu nervioso por tan inquisitiva mirada.

-Hola.-le dijo el moreno, abrazando sus piernas recogidas en su pecho.

-Tienes comida?-pregunto tímidamente. El otro lo miro lo que le pareció una eternidad, luego alargo un brazo a la mesa, empujando un plato.-Te gusta el pastel de fresa?

Fuyu no contesto, solo se abalanzo sobre el plato, de verdad que tenia hambre. Luego de que termino el pedazo de pastel, que no era chico por cierto, se limpio las migas de la cara.-Gracias, hacia rato que no comía bocado…-pronto se abrió un portal tras suyo.-Hora de irme, nos vemos!-saludo y desapareció en el portal, que luego se cerro.

El otro que dormía se despertó súbitamente.-…De que me perdí?

-Un chico azul apareció de la nada, se comió mi paste y se marcho por un portal de colores.

-Creo que la falta de sueño te esta afectando, Ryuuzaky.

-Tal vez tengas razón, Light-kun.-y miro el plato vacio que fuera su postre.

Volviendo con Fuyu, que ahora se sentía con más energía, trotaba por el pasillo, aunque dándose cuenta que no era el mismo que por donde había comenzado. Temía que si se metía por tal o cual puerta terminaría en otro dimensión rara, así por el momento se limito a seguir por el largo pasillo.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me queda? Como sea uno que se esta acabando el tiempo? Adonde estarán el resto de los participantes? Tan grande este palacio? Porque no paro de preguntar?-como siempre Fuyu no podía evitar hablar cuando había mucho silencio. Cuando se arto de preguntarse tantas cosas, opto por cantar en voz alta.

-Porque estoy solito… no hay nadie aquí a mi laaadooo… no habrá problemas hoy… de mi ya sea han burladoooo… AAHHH!

El grito de al final no era parte de la canción, lo que paso fue que cuando estaba por pasar por una esquina, se tropezó con otra persona que venia en la dirección contraria, y terminaron chocándose estruendosamente. Se sobo la frente, viendo con quien se tropezó, era un chico rubio de piel morena, con una saco larga con llamas dibujadas en las mangas y otras partes.-Ouch… lo siento…-le dijo.

-No esta bien, yo tampoco veía por donde iba.-se sentó. El otro le miro. -Oye, no sabes de casualidad si la sala principal queda por allá?-señalo el pasillo por donde venia Fuyu.

-Eh, pues no lo creo, sino yo no estaría aquí.

-Suena lógico. Pues mejor me doy prisa, no te aconsejo que vayas por allá-señalo el pasillo por donde el rubio venia.-Solo hay puros pasillos llenos de trampas.-y señalo los agujeros de su saco.-Nos vemos amigo.

-Ah… bien, nos vemos…-y lo vio alejarse.-Oye espera, no eres el tal Suzaku… oh que importa, ya se fue…

Un rato más continúo con su camino interminable. Todavía preguntándose si le quedaba tiempo, o tal vez ya se había acabado y como tonto seguía dando vueltas sin sentido, pero se dijo que eso no podía ser, tendrían qué avisarles si se había acabado el tiempo. Se palpo el bolsillo, recordando la famosa tarje. La saco, viendo que la tarjeta marcaba una cifra, arriba decía "tiempo restante de la competencia".

-Tal vez es lo que falta para que termine, parece que todavía falta 69 minutos para que termine, uff y yo que creí que ya había terminado. Pero igual no tengo idea de donde estoy y adonde tengo que ir, y por ahí me estoy alejando aun más de la sala principal. Demonios, no me queda otra que meterme por algunas de esas puertas…

Eso fue lo que hizo, se metió por una puerta que decía "Armario" y que lo llevo a un lugar para comer, se topo con dos tipos, uno con lentes morados y otro rubio muy sonriente, pero no le prestaron mucha atención porque estaban mas ocupados rogándole a una mujer rubia muy atractiva por trabajo o algo así. Después llego a un lugar lleno de bosques verdes, donde tres niños y un hombre mayor de pelo gris con un ojo tapado, dos de los chicos peleaban una chica de pelo rosa y el otro rubio, le recordó un poco como Izumi y el se llevaban.

A la vuelta de cada viaje le dejaba en lugares diferentes, pero aun si, su instinto le decía que todavía le faltaba para llegar a la meta.

-Arg! Si sigo así nunca llegare… pero por lo menos no me encontré con esa chica que…

-Hola, tu eres Fuyu verdad?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ya decía yo que no podía irme tan bien.

Detrás estaba, no podía ser otra persona, la chica pelirroja con la que le tocaba pelear.-Y tu debes ser Lian, no?

-Lian Sarageth.

Se miraron fijamente, a Fuyu le pareció como un chica cualquiera, pero percibo cierto aire de poder, parecido al de Hanna, su anterior rival. Después de esa pelea sabia que no podía subestimar a nadie en lo de combate se tratara.-Tu venciste a Hanna, debes ser fuerte para hacer algo así.

-¿Se conocen?

-Somos amigas cercanas.-dijo de forma reservada.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias, ¿cierto?

-Muy cierto. No me gusta que me traten como una niñita.

-Empezamos a pelear?-pregunto, como si le estuviera preguntando si quería ir a comer algo.

-En lo posible, me quedan 55 minutos para llegar a la sala principal.

-Genial, me toco otra con alta autoestima.-gruño.

Lian salto hacia tras, preparándose para el combate. Fuyu también se puso en pose, y palmeo a su costado, dándose cuanta con horror, que no traía su saco de preciada agua.-Oye espera! No tengo agua para pelear! No atacaras a un chico indefenso verdad?

-Que olvidaras tus herramientas no es mi problema, yo puedo pelear con mis piernas y brazos.

Sin más palabras comenzó el combate. Lian corrió hacia el, dispuesto a golpearlo en el pecho de una patada, pero Fuyu salto al costado, esquivándolo. Una vez más, recurrió a su táctica de correr y mantener su distancia. Si no hubiera sido tan distraído de dejar su saco en la habitación, no estaría haciendo de nuevo el ridículo frente a su contrincante.-Vuelve aquí! Cobarde!-le gritaba la pelirroja.

-No soy tan tonto, de paso adelantamos algo de camino!-grito en respuesta.

-Ush, eres un…!-pero su frase quedo colgada porque la chica se resbalo y cayo. Pero rápidamente recupero la compostura para seguir la persecución.

-Otra vez perseguido, por que me pasa esto a mi ToT -lloriqueo el peliazul. Lo malo de ser un maestro de un elemento es que se depende mucho de dicho elemento, especialmente los maestros agua. De todos los elementos, el agua era el único que podía estar casi completamente ausente en determinadas zonas, a diferencia de la tierra y el aire, con el fuego casi no hay problemas, pero bueno este no era su caso.

-YA me arte de correr, ahora vas a ver!-grito Lian, extendiendo su brazo derecho, convocando a su arma, una hoz negra. Aumento la velocidad de sus piernas, sobrepasando a Fuyu, y clavo su hoz en el suelo, haciendo que una estela de fuego bloqueara el camino de Fuyu.

-Tu también controlas el fuego? Esto esa absolutamente genial.

-Vamos a pelear aquí y ahora.- Lian alzo su hoz, comenzando a dar cortes al aire, y que Fuyu, ni tonto ni zonzo, se movía a distra y siniestra.

"No tengo otra opción, necesito ayuda" pensó Fuyu. Cuando pudo, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando el Orbe Striker.-Orbe, trae a Hiei ahora!-el orbe brillo, deslumbrándolos a ambos. Una silueta negra apareció en la luz. Luego de que la luz se apagara, el pelinegro de ojos rojos aprecio en medio de los dos. Miro para ambos lados, sin mucho interés. Lian se quedo en guardia.

Hiei se volteo y agarro a Fuyu del cuello de su camiseta.-Que te dije de convocarme cuando estaba durmiendo?

-Oye no seas malo, como iba a saber que estabas durmiendo!

-Eso no me importa! A mi nadie me molesta cuando duermo, cuando como, cuando mato a mis enemigos, cuando…

Lian se quedo con cara de "¿y yo que?" y sin prestar atención al nuevo, reinicio el ataque contra Fuyu. El peliazul grito espantado, escudándose detrás de Hiei, y como Lian lo seguía, ambos daban vueltas arrastrando al moreno.-Ya basta, suéltame!

-Nooo! Esa chica quiere matarme, sálvame!

-No voy a matarte, solo voy a herirte lo suficiente para que no puedas moverte.-repuso Lian con cara de inocencia.

-Waa Hiei, sálvame de ese monstruo! X0

Fuyu continuo aferrado a la capa de Hiei, dando vueltas esquivando las tajadas. Hasta que Lian, sin querer, hizo un tajo enorme en el pecho de Hiei, por suerte fue superficial, solo alcanzo a abrir su capa negra que le cubría. El aire se puso de pronto denso, ambos, Lian y Fuyu notaron que Hiei tenía un aura negra.

-Haz cometido un grave error niña…-la sonrisa de Hiei le dio escalofríos a la pelirroja. Esa mirada tan aterradora era la mirada de un demonio de sangre pura. No tenía posibilidades con ese demonio, al menos no ahora. Rápidamente retrocedió.

Fuyu se alejo de Hiei, notando como el aire alrededor de el se ponía caliente, su puño derecho, cubierto con unos vendajes, empezaba a despedir llamas. Lian sintió la energía asesina del pelinegro aumentar a cada segundo. -Maldición… Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…-y procedió a sacar su orbe, convocando a su Striker. Paso lo mismo que cuando Hiei apareció, un joven castaño de ropa casual apareció. Miro a los costados, intentando comprender en donde estaba, miro a la pelirroja.-Ah… eres tu, justo estaba trabajando…

-Cállate por un segundo y ayúdame si? Para eso te traje.-le amonesto.

-Ya ya, ugh que pesada…- miro a Hiei y Fuyu. Hiei se había tranquilizado un poco, esperando a ver que era lo que hacia Lian y su nuevo amigo.-Me trajiste aquí para pelear con este enano y ese otro con cara de tonto?! Tienes suerte que trabaje gratis para ti niña.

Una venita se hincho en la frente de Hiei, su aura asesina volvió a aumentar.-No soy un enano, ya suficiente tengo con que me lo diga el estúpido cara de mono…

Kazuma Yagami, el nombre del Striker de Lian, sintió a todos sus sentidos poner en alerta máxima. Se puso en pose de ataque, el aire empezó a correr con fuerza, en unos minutos casi parecía que hubiera una tormenta dentro del palacio. Ambos se sonrieron.-Esto será interesante.-murmuro Kazuma.-Que ganara? el viento…?

-… o el fuego?-termino la pregunta Hiei. Lian y Fuyu retrocedieron por las fuerzas de sus Strikers. La tensión crecía y crecía al igual que la energía que chocaba, y cuando la situación se hizo insoportable, ambos atacaron. Sus puños chocaron, con toda la fuerza acumulada. Gran parte del pasillo no pudo resistirlo y se quebró en pedazos. Todos volaron a distintos lugares a través de los agujeros de las paredes.

Fuyu despertó de su inconsciencia con un tipo de pelo blanco y un ojo verde mirando.-Estas bien? Te vi caer del cielo…-dijo poniendo en su boca un cigarrillo encendido.

-Eso creo, mi espalda me duele un poco es todo.

-Hmmm…-el tipo le tomo la cabeza, tratando de examinar todo los orificios de su cabeza, como la boca, las orejas, la nariz.

-Oiga que esta haciendo?!

-Solo esta viendo si algún tipo de mushi hace que tengas el pelo azul, no es un color de cabello muy común sabias?

-Mushi-que? Ah olvídelo… no tengo tiempo que perder…-y salió corriendo dejan a un confundido maestro del mushi.

Ya volviendo al palacio, miro a su tarjeta a ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba.-Solo 30 minutos para llegar a la sala, y estoy mas perdido que nunca!-se lamento, tirándose los pelos de la nuca.

-Y ahora porque gritas, idiota?

-Eh, Hiei! Como me encontraste?-casi se fue a abrazar a Hiei, pero rápidamente recordó como odiaba eso, y se contuvo.

-Te busque con mi tercer ojo, la verdad que por un momento ni siquiera pude sentir tu existencia, pero luego… volviste a existir, este lugar es tan confuso…

-Pues si… oye, podrías buscar la sala principal, no tengo idea de donde me encuentro T_T

-Hmmm…-Hiei se quito la venda de la frente, mostrando un tercer ojo demoniaco que todo lo veía.-Y como es la sala, lo sabes?

-Pues creo que tiene una enorme esfera que le dicen "Orbe transportador" en el centro.-se rasco la mejilla, tratando de recordar. Hiei cerró sus dos ojos naturales, concentrándose en buscar. En unos minutos volvió a abrirlos.-No esta muy lejos, es derecho por ese pasillo y luego a la derecha, en la gran puerta adornada.

-Muchas gracias.- Fuyu no tardo en ponerse en camino, con Hiei siguiéndolo de cerca.-Ahora que lo pienso, ya usaste un ataque, no?-se dirigió al pelinegro, que este le miro de reojo.-Si, el Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou. Porque lo preguntas?

-Según las reglas, solo puedes hacer tres ataques para ayudarme, ya hiciste uno, así que luego de que hagas os otros dos, lo mas probable es que desaparezcas, y vuelvas a tu mundo.- pensó inteligentemente.

-Solo tres, que aburrido, ni me molestaba en meterme en todo esto.

Fuyu rio. Volvió otro vistazo a su tarjeta, solo quedaban 20 minutos para que terminara la ronda, y demonios que no perdería.

Había llegado al ultimo pasillo, a la vuelta de este estaba la Sala Principal. Sonrió emocionado, después de tantos desastres y encuentros fugaces con gente extraña, al fin terminaría. Dieron la vuelta, y adivinen quienes dieron la vuelta en el extremo contrario. Sip, Lian y Kazuma también se habían dirigido a la meta.-Vaya, y yo que creí que se había acabado la diversión.-rio Kazuma. Aparentemente se había emocionado de encontrar a un oponente fuerte como Hiei.

-Ese tipo me revuelve el estomago. Si no fuera porque es humano ya lo habría matado.-gruño Hiei por lo bajo.

-Ey Fuyu, que tal si dejamos que nuestros Striker pelen por su lado y nosotros por el otro?-dijo Lian, tratando de ganar tiempo así.

-Pues, lo haría si guardaras esa hoz tan filosa que tienes ahí.

-Si claro, allí ahí una fuente, por que no usas el agua de ahí eh?

Ciertamente, había una linda fuente, una estatua de una mujer con un cuenco de donde salía el agua. Fuyu se alegro. Al fin ya no estaría tan indefenso. Levantado el brazo, un chorro salió disparo y envolvió sus brazos. Kazuma alzo una ceja ante esto, pero siguió concentrado en los movimientos del pelinegro.

Lian tomo la iniciativa, corrió dispuesta a golpea a Fuyu con el mango de su hoz, pero el la detuvo, congelando momentáneamente el agua, Lian salto hacia atrás, lista para atacar por otro costado, pero Fuyu fue mas rápido, y usando el agua como extensión de su brazo, la golpeo en las costillas, estrellándola contra la pared. Tenia la idea de dejarla allí congelada, pero estaba por hacer eso, la peliroja corto la este cristalina con su hoz, evaporando la major parte con su poder de fuego. Fuyu tuvo que hacerse para atrás, con todas sus fuerzas, saco tanta agua como pudo, rompiendo la estatua, se rodeo con ella, haciendo una forma como de pulpo, esperando que Lian atacara.

Mientras, Kazuma trataba de hacer enfadar a Hiei.-Oye enano, ¡no te cansas de estarte allí sin hacer nada! Vamos, porque no nos divertimos por nuestra cuenta.

Hiei le ignoro, mirando de tanto en tanto como le iba a Fuyu. Tal vez no se conocieran mucho, pero le recordaba a un amigo, un humano prepotente pero con gran espíritu. Y el, aunque no lo admitiera, valoraba muchos a cada uno de los que estimaba.

Kazuma suspiro, arto de no hacer nada. Después de los problemas que Lian le había traído, ni siquiera le estaban pagando por sus esfuerzo! Eso es algo que lo exasperaba. Miro a Lian hacerle frente a esa criatura de agua, tal parecía que ambos estaban bastante iguales y les tomaría mucho rato. Como no quería esperar ese rato, concentro sus energías, y lanzo varias ráfagas de viento, Lian exclamo y esquivo las cuchillas de aire. Fuyu trato de cubrirse, pero las cuchillas cortaron su defensa limpiamente y sin esfuerzo, hiriéndole en el hombro.

Fuyu cayó de espaldas, sosteniéndose el hombro derecho. Hiei corrió a su lado. -Fuyu!-Le miro como corría un hilito de sangre entre sus dedos, Fuyu miro que no era una herida profunda, pero dejaría una marca.-Estoy bien… no es grave…-le sonrió con esfuerzo.

Hiei lo miro con fijeza. Se levanto y camino unos pasos al frente. Encarando a la peliroja y su Striker. Se quito las de su brazo derecho, el aire volvió a ponerse denso y caliente, descargas de energía negra fluían alrededor del pelinegro.-Voy a acabar con esto ahora… Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu!

Un dragón de fuego negro flujo desde su brazo, el rugido de la bestia podía ser oído por todo el Palacio Nexo, el piso tembló a su paso y se destrozaba. Kazuma, instintivamente, se protegió con su viento, para su suerte, Hiei no tenia intención de matarlos, y el gigantesco dragón solo paso por su lado, pero el golpe de energía los dejo agotados.

El dragón negro siguió su paso, destrozando gran parte del techo, ni siquiera el palacio Nexo era capas de albergar tan gigantesca criatura, dio vueltas sobre las torres y cúpulas, y lentamente se extinguió como una vela al apagarse por si sola.

En el pasillo, Fuyu tenia los ojos tan abiertos que casi podrían salir de sus cuencas. Era increíble el poder de Hiei, que suerte que no peleo con el con todas sus fuerzas. Hiei se tambaleo un poco, cayendo de rodillas. El peliazul llego como pudo hasta el.-Como…?

-No te preocupes… es solo un efecto secundario… ahora voy a hibernar unas horas… mas te vale que no tenga dibujos en mi cara… cuando despierte…-y sin mas cayo en un profundo sueño. Fuyu rio nervioso.-Claro, como no…

Lian y Kazuma estaban inconscientes, este último empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire, probablemente volviendo a su mundo al haber usado dos ataque y el último como defensa. Fuyu se paso un brazo sobre el hombro, arrastrando a Hiei hasta la sala, que sus puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Como solo uso dos ataques, parecía que Hiei se quedaría un rato rondando en el palacio.

A los últimos 3 minutos de la competencia, Fuyu y su Striker, Hiei, habían llegado, por fin, al Salón principal. Detrás suyo, las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco.


	15. Asassin vs Shel

**Asassin Vs Shel**

El participante Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.) no entrego dentro su documento dentro de la fecha limite establecida, quedando así eliminado automáticamente del torneo

* * *

_Era un místico cenote maya._

_Un frío espeluznante erizaba la piel_

_Era un sueño de armas simbólicas;_

_la pluma, el lápiz, la máquina_

_Dragones, caballeros, armas y guerreros de otras mentes…_

_Poderosa y audaz, arrogante ante el espectro_

_pagaba con la sangre de su cuerpo congelado en la hipotermia,_

_sepultado bajo la tierra._

_Aves torpes detonando los vacíos,_

_el perro fiel cortado en dos._

_Una risa siniestra, hielo, navaja, trueno, dolor, vergüenza…_

_Gai agonizaba con la mirada perdida…_

_Su poderoso cuerpo desmembrado sin piedad…_

—_**¡ G A I …!**_

-

-

-

**I**

Shel despertó con sobresalto de un sueño donde era derrotada por Kaiser, en la camilla de emergencias del Palacio del Nexo. Involuntariamente intentó incorporarse pero varias manos la aferraron impidiéndoselo.

—¡No te muevas!

"_¿Me voy a morir?"_

Los movimientos eran pesados y erráticos, los sonidos hacían un eco antinatural. En su estado, debido a la perdida de sangre, su mente le jugaba bromas. La escena se mezclaba con imágenes de una realidad tridimensional.

…………………

—_Necesitas descansar. No te muevas. —Escuchó decir a una voz conocida _

"_¿Me voy a morir?" se preguntaba._

_Frente a ella, sus padres observaban la escena en estado catatónico. Volteó a todos lados, sintiendo la cabeza como muñeca de trapo: una enfermera gorda, un médico moreno. Aquel hombre tan alto y delgado que alguna vez la había amado la miró con una sonrisa incomprensible._

—_Necesitas recuperarte. No te muevas. No hagas esfuerzo— decía_

—_¿Qué sucedió? —habló la enfermera._

_Vaya pregunta. ¿Esperaba que le diera sus razones a ella, ahí mismo, así nadamás?_

"_Qué le importa" le contestó sencillamente, tratando de sonar sarcástica; pero la respuesta nunca fue escuchada. En su lugar la boca profirió un balbuceo ininteligible para los demás. No podía dominar los músculos faciales. La enfermera volvió a formular la pregunta:_

—_¿Qué sucedió? _

_En su mirada había fastidio. Para quien trabaja por preservar la vida, encontrarse con alguien que la infravalora debía ser tan chocante como lo es para un conserje ver a los transeúntes ensuciando el suelo. Supuso._

…………………

Un ladrido furioso. El otro mundo se desvanecía. La _realidad_ la golpeaba con una sensación de náusea y flacidez. Nuevamente todo era en dos dimensiones; sangre dibujada: su sangre.

—¡No te muevas! —Repetía la voz con insistencia

Ya no estaban ahí ni sus padres, ni la enfermera mal encarada, ni el médico, ni el hombre de aquel entonces. El perro siguió ladrando. Las manos de una doctora rubia la aferraban a la camilla, mientras un muchacho de cabello azulado intentaba curar sus heridas con lo que parecía ser agua.

—¿Porqué no funciona? —Decía este personaje, llamado Fuyu, desesperado por fracasar en el intento de cerrar los orificios

—Es el sello—dijo Gai en tono alarmante— Traigan a la Hokage de Konoha.

—¿Quién diablos es la "Jocague"?

—¡Rayos! ¿Alguien que sepa?

—¡Llamen al Maestro!— gritó Asuka, la médico a cargo.

Tras el brillo de un orbe apareció Maravillante.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡No podemos curarla!— contestó Asuka

—El sello…— Gai señaló un dibujo en el vientre descubierto de Shel— traigan a Tsunade sama rápido

—Voy por ella— dijo Maravillante comprendiendo y desapareció al instante

El desquiciante ladrido volvió a escucharse.

—¡Saquen al maldito perro!— alguien vociferó

—¡¿Me voy a morir?! —masculló por fin Shel.

—¡No te vas a morir! —Gritó Gai mientras ponía en su boca otra píldora del soldado.

-

-

-

Pocas horas después para los seres de papel, yacía inconsciente y frágil el la cama con una de las babosas curativas de la Hokage sobre el vientre, recuperándose. A su diestra observaba Gai, a la siniestra, Tsunade. La Hokage pidió el reporte de la misión.

El shinobi cejón contó con detalle cómo se había desarrollado el torneo, quiénes eran los participantes, los jueces y los resultados de la pelea. Así mismo recordó el mensaje de Maravillante y la extraña mecánica de la siguiente ronda.

Por otra parte, a Gai le llamaba la atención en especial el participante rubio de piel morena, porque se expresaba con jerga ninja, además de que le resultaba familiar en cierta forma.

Contó como mejor pudo la derrota de Káiser, el extraño personaje fantasmagórico, sin acertar demasiado. Algunos de los movimientos ejecutados con la pluma eran confusos, incluso para él, quien había observado todo desde palcos.

Tsunade sopesaba la situación entre ceja y ceja ¿Qué era éste instrumento, que hacía todas esas cosas a pesar de que Shel era una completa ignorante del uso del chakra? Bendito el sello, que la mantenía bajo el control militar de la aldea. Quién sabe qué pudiera pasar si semejante hechicera se volviese contra La Hoja.

—¿Y cómo se ha comportado Sheru san?

—He dejado que asuma de momento el liderazgo de la misión ya que es un oponente que depende mucho de la estrategia. Sus resultados no me convencen del todo: ganó la batalla pero el riesgo que corrió fue muy grande. En general ha sido muy dócil, pero me preocupa su inestabilidad mental. Se le ve muy desorientada, llora a ratos y a veces pierde gravemente la conciencia del tiempo.

—¿Alguna conducta sospechosa aparte de esa?

—Para nada.

—En ese caso, mis órdenes son que sigas observándola de cerca. Protégela y averigua todo lo que puedas de ella y sus armas. Gánate su confianza. No creo que sea muy difícil, parece que tiene cierta fijación contigo, Gai.

—¡Kami…!—exclamó despistado—¿En serio? Vaya qué cosas, ésta juventud…

En ese momento Shel abrió los ojos con pesadez

—¡Sheru san! ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tsunade.

Shel hizo un alto para escanear sus sensaciones. No sentía nada fuera de lo ordinario. No físicamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuviste muchísima suerte. Fuiste herida por armas punzocortantes, tenías quemaduras en varios tejidos y perdiste gran cantidad de sangre, pero tu enemigo no tocó órganos vitales. Parece que tuvo mucha consideración contigo.

—Ya veo… entonces… ¿perdí?

—No, florecita, ganamos. —Dijo Gai con una de sus sonrisas, levantando el pulgar—Lo desapareciste antes de caer inconsciente.

Ah, ya recordaba. Etna lo había dicho. Ahora seguía la pregunta del millón.

—¿Qué hora es?

Había un reloj justo en la pared de enfrente, pero sin los lentes la mancha redonda era ilegible para ella, así que fue Gai quien tuvo qué decirle que eran las cinco y media de la tarde. En Torreón tendría qué ser algo así como la media noche del viernes, la madrugada del sábado.

Asuka entró al cuarto para hacerle un chequeo general y se asombró del trabajo de Tsunade. La paciente estaba totalmente recuperada. Ya aparte, ambas médicos hablaron a solas, dejando a Gai con Shel.

—Tsunade San ¿para qué pusieron el sello?

—Esta mujer es considerada un riesgo por las autoridades de Konoha. Le colocamos ese sello para evitar una traición; se activa si ella comete alguna acción en contra de la aldea, entonces recibirá un daño físico fatal; sin embargo el sello también reconoce como sospechosa cualquier intervención externa en el cuerpo del receptor, como fue el caso de la atención médica. Se hace para evitar que el usuario cometa una acción no deseada y recurra a la ayuda de un cómplice mientras el justu hace efecto.

—Va a ser muy engorroso lidiar con eso, y más con la poca resistencia que tiene la pobre ¿No pueden retirarlo durante las batallas? Esa mujer podría morir en el siguiente combate.

—Imposible. Son órdenes de mis superiores y no puedo hacer nada.

Ayudantes de Maravillante escoltaron a la Hokage a su dimensión. Sola con Gai, Shel hacía el recuento de los daños. La parte superior de su ropa había sido rasgada por las navajas de Kaiser. Seguramente, en medio de la maniobra de los médicos había quedado descubierta al mundo. Sin llorar. Ahora mismo llevaba solamente una ligera bata de hospital que le habían puesto quién sabe cuándo, de esas azul verdosas que sólo cubren lo indispensable. Pegada a la piel restos de sangre seca. Necesitaba un baño.

En cuanto a los demás objetos, el celular se había perdido cuando lo arrojó al tronco hueco para despistar a Kaiser. Gai tenía en su poder el lápiz, con la punta ya rota; los lentes y las plumas, a una de las cuales le quedaba muy poca tinta. El ninja de verde permanecía en silencio, tocándose la barbilla en expresión pensativa.

—Gai…

El ninja contestó con un gracioso sonido gutural.

—¿Te hizo daño Kaiser?

—Unos cuantos rasguños solamente. Nada de qué preocuparse, yo estoy curtido para la guerra.

—¿Y Pánfilo?

—Estuvo aquí un rato, pero lo sacaron porque estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

Prestó atención a los sonidos de afuera: se escuchaban pasos y voces mezcladas, pero era perceptible uno que otro ruidillo del perro. El chihuahueño se había puesto a olisquear con curiosidad a Kalara, una niña – ave creación de Maravillante.

Entonces, la escena de los desmembramientos había sido un sueño… _un sueño dentro del sueño_.

—¿Se puede? —se escuchó a alguien del otro lado de la puerta

—Pásale.

La lúgubre voz de Kaiser saludó a los presentes y con paso imaginario transportó su inmaterialidad hasta el pie de la cama, seguido de Etna, quien a diferencia del otro sí tuvo qué abrir la puerta para entrar.

—Buenas tardes

—Buenas— respondió la paciente

—Al parecer ya estás mejor. Tal vez ahora puedas hacer algo con ésto—dijo refiriéndose a su estado, negro con el pararrayos en la cabeza.

—Ah, eso… Perdón, ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

—Tengo curiosidad—dijo Gai en su tonito entusiasta— ¿cómo vas a quitárselo?

—¡Ah… qué buena pregunta! —Shel se rascó la cabeza… en primer semestre de diseño varias experiencias atroces le enseñaron que la tinta no se quita ni del papel opalina, ni de la ropa—este…

—No me digas que no sabes…—dijo Kaiser conteniendo la irritación

Etna estalló en una carcajada sonora. Kaiser bufó. Gai se puso entre él y su protegida… sólo por seguridad.

—¡Vamos! No me mires así… encontraremos una manera.

—Más vale.

—¡Hey, bitch! Tu celular ha estado sonando—comentó Etna casualmente

—¿Tú lo tienes?

—Lo encontraron tirado los chachos de Maravillante—agregó Kaiser

Shel hizo seña para que se lo dieran. Tenía qué ver la hora.

—¡Ay, no manches…!—exclamó con horror

En la pantalla del aparato sonreían con cinismo dos llamadas perdidas de la oficina. En su mundo eran las 9:14 de la mañana el sábado. En tiempo real habían tanscurrido más de diez horas de golpe. Oficialmente se le había hecho tarde para entrar a trabajar. Algo no andaba bien con la cuenta del tiempo. ¿Porqué? Ahora sí que estaba en serios _y verdaderos_ problemas.

-

-

-

**II**

Para esas horas, otro participante se encontraba tomando un baño en su habitación. Assasin Akeru Canella Darko se sumía en sus pensamientos, meditabundo. Seguramente su nueva amiga, la pelirroja Lian, a quien conoció en el mismo torneo, habría empezado su jornada laboral, puesto que no se topó con ella en la enfermería.

Recapitulando los acontecimientos de la mañana… de diez participantes quedaban cinco. Además participaban en la siguiente ronda otros dos, que resultaban ser sus primos, a quien el jurado había concedido una segunda oportunidad, luchando uno contra el otro.

Como en la ocasión anterior, su entrenamiento como asesino le había sido de ayuda para memorizar el rostro de cada uno de los posibles oponentes: Kael, el rubio de la túnica que había derrotado a Joshua, su primo; Fuyu, el de azul, que también había puesto contra las cuerdas a Hanna, su otra prima; Shel Valdés, una mujer que había pasado varias horas en rehabilitación; y su hermosa Lian.

De todos ellos, uno sería su oponente en una carrera atravesando los rincones laberínticos del Palacio del Nexo, pero sólo se sabría quién hasta mañana por la noche, cuando la tarjeta dimensional le mostrara el rostro de su contrincante, y del participante impar, que solamente debería llegar al punto indicado sin necesidad de ganarle a un rival, pero a la vez siendo permitido a todos atacarlo a él o ella.

Esa noche sería un paso más en el camino a la anhelada venganza.

Antes de quedar dormido, como indicaba la historia, pensó en Lian; en los labios de Shikari, su oponente anterior, y nuevamente en Lian. Un agujero en medio del vientre indicaba que un sentimiento estaba gestándose y su presencia era doblemente inquietante. Había algo en sus ojos verdes y su gesto dulce que lo hacía sentir cercano a su pasado olvidado y ejercía una fascinación indescriptible.

-

-

-

—Nunca lograré acostumbrarme a esto—Dijo Shel, empezando a malhumorarse nuevamente.

Había transcurrido otro tanto de tiempo cercenado sin piedad por un corte en la edición. La escena había empezado con ella (vestida con una ropa equis, tal vez prestada), Pánfilo, Gai, Etna y Kaiser en su habitación; una toma en contrapicada. Situada al centro del encuadre, la computadora se hallaba encendida esperando por la contraseña.

—Alguien recuérdeme qué estoy haciendo aquí—preguntó Shel sin entender del todo las intenciones del editor.

—Remover las manchas de _Kaiseru kun_—contestó Gai en automático

—Gracias… y ¿qué se supone que…?

—Habías dicho algo sobre _Fotoushopu_, me parece.

—Bien, Jotoshop. Ahora…

—Creo que debes poner la contraseña— señaló Etna, algo desesperada.

—Ah sí… Gai… ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua?

—¿Eh?

Sus sentidos shinobi medio le quisieron decir algo, pero los ignoró. Su naturaleza confianzuda lo llevó fuera de la recámara, hacia una salita que tenía el cuarto. En ese momento, Shel aprovechó para ingresar la contraseña, y para sorpresa de los otros dos, al iniciar sesión en Windows apareció como wallpaper un fanart de Gai desnudo, acompañado de la frase _"Open your lotus to my youthfull strenght" _(osea: Abre tu "Loto" a mi "Fuerza de la Juventud")

—Ooooook…—dijo Etna con los ojos bien pelones, aunque seguía con la mirada fija de lleno en la imagen. Para sus ojos dibujados la ilustración se veía como una fotografía. —ahora sí me das miedo…

—Dejen quito eso antes de que regrese. —inició un programa mientras abría la ventana del panel de control.

—Entonces él no sabe de esa foto…

—No, ni le vayan a decir.

—¿Cómo se la tomaste?

—¡Listo!— Gai venía sonriendo alegremente, jarra en mano— Traje agua fresca para todos… es muy saludable tomar al menos ocho vasos diarios de agua, te mantiene sano y joven… _Oi _¿ya encedió la máquina?

Etna contuvo la risa. Kaiser sudaba gota, y Shel cerró la tapa de la laptop inmediatamente apenas escuchó la voz. El shinobi cerró los ojos cual rendijas en un cómico gesto de sospecha y abrió la tapa del equipo. Cuando lo hizo, lo que vió fue solamente la interfase de Adobe Photoshop CS3.

"_ESO estuvo cerca"_ Pensó la diseñadora, con el pulso arrítmico por los nervios. _"Bendito procesador de doble núcleo"_

Se suponía que para quitar las manchas había qué retocar al espectral participante. Ahora había dos grandes problemas: primero, convertir a Kaiser en un archivo editable; segundo y aún peor: darle salida de nuevo.

—Bueno… si todo aquí funciona como dibujo… lo que tengo qué hacer es pensar en ti como tal…

—¿Qué harás?

—Vamos a ver si te puedo escanear…

Para tal propósito tuvieron qué utilizar el tomógrafo del ala de enfermería del palacio. No sin sus complicaciones, debido a la incorporeidad del alquimista, lograron capturar una imagen con la suficiente resolución para que se pudiera trabajar con ella. Retocarlo tomó varias horas, pero quedó casi igual que antes (quizá variaron un poco los tonos).

Al final consiguieron sacar a Kaiser de la máquina imprimiéndolo. Sólo un detalle… había salido a tamaño carta…

—Debí haberte matado cuando pude…—musitó

-

-

-

Al mismo tiempo en que se imprimía la imagen de Kaiser, Assasin despertaba, presa de un hambre atroz. Eran cuarto para las ocho, tiempo de Nexus. Marchó a las afueras del palacio para cenar en la fonda donde trabajaba Lian y un rato más tarde regresaría con ella; habrían discutido por uno de sus arranques repentinos de ira y terminarían abrazados. Así estaba escrito el guion de ese personaje.

Aproximadamente a las once y media de la noche, se despedía de la pelirroja para marchar de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Tan embeleso se hallaba que poco le importaron los ruidos de fiesta que se escuchaban en un lugar no muy lejano dentro del palacio.

Como a eso de las dos se levantó, movido por sabe dios qué fuerza magnética (y por un vaso de agua). Un impulso lo llevó a la habitación de Lian y tocó. No hubo respuesta, sin embargo, ella se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta…

Con la mano en la perilla, vaciló. Entrar al cuarto de una dama atentaba contra su educación de alcurnia. Entrar _sin invitación_ estaba condenado por sus preceptos. Después de todo, Assasin era un vampiro.

Permaneció largos minutos frente a la habitación, decidiendo si robarle un beso o no, cuando una figura amorfa verde lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Muy buenas noches, joven amigo ¿Qué haciendo levantado tan tarde?—preguntó Gai afable, pero en voz muy alta. En brazos llevaba un ser humano en calidad de bulto—LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD NO TIENE HORA, ¿VERDAD?

—Hey, Amigo, baje la voz… va a despertar a Lian— dijo Assasin mosqueado

—Oh, disculpa —Dijo Gai, sonriendo en voz más queda— Es que así soy yo, mi llama de la…

El bulto habló interrumpiéndolo.

—¡AY NO! ¡No es_ss_ pos_ss_ible! Gai, ¿Qué hora es_ss_? ¿Cuán_nn_to tiempo ha pas_ss_ado? ¿De qué m_mm_e perdí ahora? —dijo una voz gutural medio arrastrada de mujer

—Son las dos de la mañana— contestó Assasin lacónicamente.

— ¿Ya ter_mmm_inó el combate? Me sh_ss_iento… MUY mal, Gai... Dime qué me hic_ss_ieron ¿Perdimo_sshs_? —continuaba el bulto, cada vez más alarmado

—¡CALMATE, Sheru! —Exclamó Gai, enérgico.

Finalmente había recordado su nombre.

—¡Tengo mucho, mucho miedo, Gai…!—soltó sollozando en un balbuceo apenas entendible

Shel se aferró a la Bestia Verde como si de ello dependiera su vida. Había despertado del último corte con una sensación atroz por todo el cuerpo, visión nublada, mareos, perdida del equilibrio y una debilidad que le impedía caminar. Incluso hablar era difícil. Nada bueno podía estar pasando…

El reloj del celular marcaba las 10:03 de la mañana del sábado.

De repente una disolvencia. Intentó impedirla echando a correr, pero el agarre de Gai era de acero. De todas maneras hubiese caído al suelo como costal.

-

-

-

**III**

La escena en la que apareció era de día. El cuerpo se sentía sano. Miró a todos lados tratando de orientarse espacial y temporalmente. De repente, el ruido de una impresora llamó su atención. El archivo de Kaiser estaba siendo impreso a tamaño natural por secciones, es decir, hoja por hoja para pegarlas.

—A ver si no se acaba el cartucho de tinta— mencionó Etna, escéptica

—Descuiden, tenemos repuestos en las bodegas del palacio— dijo Hiroi, un subordinado de Maravillante

—¡SUGOI! Mira, perrito, ya casi termina—exclamó Kalara, que en ese momento le hacía cariños a Pánfilo.

El chihuahueño miraba desorientado para todos lados, con los ojos acuosos. Al descubrir a su ama en la escena se lanzó a ella corriendo para que lo cargara.

"_Pánfilo… Pareciera que también te das cuenta de estas cosas… ¿Cuándo estamos?"_

Pronto ensamblaron el mosaico que era Kaiser. Al unir con pegamento las piezas, el personaje fantasmal recuperó su forma original.

—¡UFF! Creí que me iba a quedar enano.

—Eras de lo más simpático, espectro—reía Etna, burlona.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por las molestias, Shel.

—Ah… no te preocupes. Ni modo que te dejara como estabas.

—Buen punto. Lo que sí no te perdono es haberme llamado pitufo

"_¿Lo hice? Mmm. Definitivamente suena a algo que yo hubiera dicho. ¡Maldita edición, Demonios! Ojalá me acordara de todo lo que hago. Contestaré algo que quede con eso…"_

—Vamos, sólo fue un chascarrillo inocente—fue la frase de su elección

—De todas formas ¡Pagarás caro! Jeje—Dijo Kaiser en tono de broma, pero con un dejo de malicia asomando por las luces de sus ojos. Gai lo miró feo.

—Ya, hombre, mejor seamos amigos. ¿Qué tal si nos echamos unas cheves? —dijo ella tratando de conciliar.

—Está bien, aunque preferiría una buena botella de _Cabernet Sauvignon_…

Esta frase, para su desgracia, daba pie a otro corte.

-

-

-

—Casillero del Diablo, cosecha del 2005 ¿qué te parece, Kai? —Decía Hiroi.

—Excelente, es el mejor vino de la tierra—contestaba Kaiser relamiéndose unos labios hipotéticos.

Varios de los participantes mayores y otros afanados se encontraban en una estancia decorada con afiches de _"Edgar se cae, la película";_ a un costado estaba la barra.

El chihuahua comenzaba a ponerse aprensivo entre tanta gente y salto de tiempo. La presencia de un gato negro salido de la nada no ayudaba. El can gruñó y se replegó a una orilla, cercano a los pies de su ama, olfateando cualquier indicio sospechoso.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Shel. El celular le daba las 10:15 am

—Las nueve, florecita—dijo Gai, con la paciencia de un santo.

— Todavía la noche es joven. —dijo un desconocido de trazo narutesco.

—Sí, además hay qué aprovechar que mañana no hay qué levantarse temprano—secundó otro

—Eso lo dicen ustedes porque no van a participar—Dijo el extravagante rubio, Kael— Yo preferiría darle un recorrido general al palacio antes de la carrera.

Por lo menos una cosa era clara: la competencia aún no se había llevado a cabo.

"_Pero entonces ¿Cuándo estoy?"_

Gai, que empezaba a contagiarse de sus nervios (y eso era mucho decir), le sugirió que se relajara. Kaiser saboreaba el contenido de la botella y le ofreció a los que estaban cerca de él. Shel que no sabía de vinos, prefirió pedir un shot de tequila, como los que servían en su país.

Al final dio igual, sabía a tinta, así que se lo zampó de un solo trago para no sentir el sabor a químico. El gato negro empezó a restregarse en sus piernas haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos de Pánfilo.

—Shel. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó Kaiser haciendo una seña con las garras, refiriéndose al alcohol.

—Muy leve.

—En ese caso, te retamos a que tomes este vino de un solo trago. —Etna le presentó una copa

—¿Qué es?

—Sólo tómalo. Es para probar tu resistencia. —dijo la demon lord

—No creo que deberías—aconsejó Gai y Kael estuvo de acuerdo. Shikari, Darts y otros más, por el contrario, la instaron a aceptar el reto .

—Qué más da. A mí todo me sabe a lo mismo— contestó Shel despreocupadamente

Tomó la copa y se la zampó sin respirar. También sabía a tinta. No hubo efecto. La concurrencia estalló en aplausos.

—Me has sorprendido. Esa copa la transmuté con triple grado de alcohol.

Shel ya no tenía conciencia para enojarse y soltó un carcajadón.

—¡Eres un rufián corrompiendo la juventud!—Bramó Gai

— _Vamos, sólo fue un chascarrillo inocente_. —parafraseó Kaiser, divertido.

—Sí, Gai kun, no es para tanto…—dijo Shel riendo—créeme, no es la primera vez que tomo ni será la última.

A partir de ahí inició la cuenta regresiva. Shel empezó a alburear a todo mundo y a contar chistes de Polo Polo. Nada tan fuera de lo normal. Aún.

—Hagamos un brindis—anunció y empezó a tararear una canción

—¿por qué brindamos? —preguntó Darts

—Por las mujeres hermosas…—empezó Kaiser con el resto de su vino

—Por la juventud…—continuó solemnemente Gai con su sake

—Por el Amor…— añadió Kael nostálgico, con un vaso de refresco

—Por el Sexo—concluyó Shel con el último tequila. Ahí se perdió.

-

-

-

Primero empezó a llamar "Chöji" al Edgar del póster. Trató de iniciar conversación con él pero no le hacía caso. El escenario daba vueltas sobre su propio eje. Quiso levantarse de su asiento pero tambaleó. Gai la sostuvo de los hombros.

De repente parecía que estaba en algún otro lugar, con otra gente y recordó cosas que empezaron a doler.

—Amigos, yo me retiro antes de que se haga tarde—se despedía Kael

—Espera…

El rubio miró a la diseñadora con una sonrisa encantadora. Esa sonrisa era idéntica a otra que conocía muy bien y que extrañaba de vez en tanto. El recuerdo sacudió la espina dorsal como estrujando las tripas en medio del pecho. De repente, una voz del pasado conjuró unas cuantas lágrimas fugaces.

—Andrés…

—¿disculpa? —preguntó el ninja al escuchar que lo nombraban con un nombre diferente.

—¿Qué nos pasó?

Kael no entendía el porqué de este cuestionamiento, pero era un hombre muy intuitivo. Con cautela le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Si quieres un día podemos platicar. Creo que ahora no es momento…

—Entiendo… Todavía me odias. —bajó la mirada

—No te odio, Shel. Descansa.

Palmeó su hombro con gentileza y se retiró. Shel se hundió en el asiento mientras los otros miraban con curiosidad. Su mirada se clavó de lleno en Darts.

—_Joe_, te he extrañado ¿sabes?.

—¿A mí? —dijo Darts dando una bocanada a su cigarro

Shel se acercó a Darts hasta pegar su cuerpo al de él y lo abrazó por el cuello. En un momento jugaba con la coleta del pirata y en el otro se dejaba ir a sus labios casi sintiendo que el papel se mojaba. Un beso intenso, un beso triste. Darts se separó de ella sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Amigos, creo que es momento de que lleve a esta joven damisela a sus aposentos. Disculpen las molestias…—decía Gai, mientras sujetaba a su protegida—Florecita, vamos a dormir…

La mujer se separó de su striker y caminó pocos pasos antes de topar con un sujeto moreno.

—Achis ¿Juan?…

Sin poderse controlar vomitó encima del desafortunado. Antes de caer al suelo Gai la sujetó en brazos y ahí perdió la conciencia.

Corte.

Apareció dos frames después en el mismo pasillo, en brazos de Gai; enfrente de Assasin, el muchacho de pelo negro. En ese momento entendió que acababa de experimentar un enorme flashback. Cuando parecía que las cosas no podían complicarse más, el tiempo caminaba en retrospectiva, aunque no así para su mundo: el celular marcaba las 10:50 am y su cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar.

-

-

-

Siete de la mañana, tiempo de Nexus. La noche pasó de largo en una viñeta. Gai despertó a Shel de un sueño que no sabía si había dormido o si sólo había dado vuelta la página. Aún con la luna plasmada en el cielo nocturno la persuadió (o mejor dicho arrastró) a realizar una fuerte rutina de calistenia dirigiéndole con voz estricta.

—¿Ahora qué sucede, Gai san?

El ninja verde no contestó de inmediato.

—¿Estás molesto?

Gai encaró el encuadre con una de esas poses dramáticas dibujadas por Masashi Kishimoto y se preparó para dar un discurso elocuente.

—Sheru san, tu conducta de anoche dejó mucho qué desear. No te vendría nada mal algo de disciplina. Tal vez no es propio de mi parte decir esto, pero no te has portado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Shel se le quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir. Pánfilo paró las orejas, exhaltado por la grave voz de Gai. El striker continuó.

—Esta noche tu vida corre peligro nuevamente y lo que hiciste puso en riesgo la misión. Necesitas estar al doscientos por ciento para llegar primero, y tú vas y abusas del alcohol. Todos tus oponentes son ágiles y fuertes ¿Qué pasará si te toca ser la que va contra todos? Espero que lo de anoche no se repita.

_¿acaso la estaba sermoneando?_

—Gai, soy una mujer adulta, no uno de tus gennin

—Pues espero que te comportes como tal. Anoche tú…

Paró de hablar. Un sonrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, no importa. Que no se repita— enfatizó hablando con autoridad.

No sabiendo si enojarse o darle la razón al ninja verde, se curó la resaca con el extenuante ejercicio y agua en abundancia; ambos permanecieron en profuso silencio.

—¿Ya tienes tu estrategia?

—Sí. —contestó jadeando. —Primero a estudiar el terreno.

—¡Bien Pensado! — respondió, cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz a uno alegre y optimista, pulgar arriba.

-

-

**IV**

Mediodía del sábado en Torreón, madrugada del domingo en Nexus. Un aura resplandeciente rodeó a los cinco participantes es sus respectivas ubicaciones, justo antes de ser enviados a direrentes puntos del palacio al azar. Los tres strikers que se alojaban en el lugar desaparecieron, convocados por los orbes. Los Gemelos Joshua y Hanna regresaron, según lo establecido.

En ese momento, parada encima de la taza de baño, aparecía Karin, de Naruto, con una mochila. Sacó del bolsillo de su short una tarjeta que emitía luz y la miró detenidamente.

—Qué suerte tuve… _Sasuke sama, no lo defraudaré_.

Profirió una risa malvada de lo más cliché. Con cautela salió del cuarto y se escabulló por los pasillos.

"_Orbe de los deseos, allá voy"_

-

-

Al mismo tiempo, en medio de un corredor aparecía Shel vestida a su gusto como mago de RPG, Algo trocho, pero aún estético. También traía mochila.

—Dijo que primero encontrara al oponente … a ver…

Empezó a dibujar. El resultado fue una versión en blanco y negro de la nube voladora de Gokú que le sirvió para moverse rápidamente. Lo primero que encontró fue al muchacho albino con pinta de malandro, participante de la primera ronda. Caminaba por los pasillos con una niña y su guardaespaldas.

—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a los demás participantes?

—Escuchamos a alguien corriendo por allá—Mifune, el guardaespaldas, señaló en una dirección.

—Gracias.

Siguiendo el punto que le indicaron, pronto se encontró con un contendiente de la segunda ronda. Fuyu, al verla, la saludó alegremente.

—Disculpa. En serio qué pena contigo, pero es que perdí mi tarjeta dimensional…—decía ella sudando gota—¿puedes decirme contra quién te tocó y quién quedó solo?

El maestro agua rió.

—Sí, bueno, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo. No hay problema. Yo voy contra la chica pelirroja y el rubio es el participante solitario, se llama Kael ¿no?

—Ah, qué bien. Pues si no es perro es perra, como dicen en mi tierra. Eso quiere decir que por fuerza a mí me toca contra el otro chavito y así.

—Pues sí. Suerte, entonces, te veo en la sala principal.

—¡Sale, nos vemos!.

Shel montó de nueva cuenta la nube y voló a toda prisa, tratando de no abrir ninguna puerta a menos que fuese necesario. Maravillante había indicado:

"_A la hora de la segunda ronda, el 90% de las puertas, ventanas, pasadizos secretos, marcos y demás entradas… hasta los muros que piensen destruir; estarán conectadas a un __Orbe Transportador__, al abrirlas el orbe los mandara a cualquier escenario posible, de manga, anime o videojuegos por 5 minutos, luego de eso regresaran a donde estaban… o en una nueva ubicación"_

-

-

Assasin apareció en la cocina. Antes de salir disparado rumbo a la meta, se vio tentado por lo que había encima de la barra. Sonriendo seductora, una barra de chocolate esperaba por ser comida.

"_Espero que nadie se moleste por esto"_

Tomó el chocolate traviesamente y salió corriendo. Conjurando un poder, hizo brillar sus piernas en un tono verde neón. Automáticamente, su velocidad aumentó. Había roto el primero de cinco sellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que al fin se encontrara con quien se tenía qué encontrar. Yendo por un corredor vio pasar un manchón blanco con negro que le llamó la atención. Entrenado como asesino, en su mochila guardaba un sinnúmero de artefactos, entre los cuales había un visor que le permitió distinguir a distancia la falsa nube voladora y a la participante trigueña.

—¡Shel Valdés! —gritó para llamar su atención

Ella volteó y lo miró ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Órale, te sabes mi nombre…

—Y supongo que tú sabes el mío.

—La verdad no, como casi nunca te veo…

Pues sí, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, si no era porque se levantaba tarde era por estar con Lian. Pero ese no era el punto.

—Me llamo Assasin. —El muchacho tomó su mano y la besó galantemente.

—¡Ay, qué lindo!— contestó la diseñadora un poco sacada de onda—no es para tanto…

Assasin dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—No te fijes. Así soy yo. Bueno, a lo que venimos… la verdad no me gustaría hacerte daño ¿Estás segura de pelear? Puedes retirarte en este momento si gustas y no te haré nada

—La verdad tu oferta es tentadora… ¿puedo tomarme unos minutos para pensar?

Assasin no esperaba esta respuesta. Pero qué va… El chico respiró profundamente.

—De acuerdo. Tómate un tiempo.

Y Shel se tomó su tiempo…

-

-

Karin corría a través de un pasillo estrecho cuyas puertas parecían las de las habitaciones. Intentó orientarse, pero por obra de Maravillante la estructura del inmueble había quedado ilógica (más).

De repente un estallido. Una llamarada, seguida de un chorro de agua abrió de golpe una puerta y se empezó a inundar rápidamente el sector en el que se encontraba.

—¡Mi pelo Planchadoooo!

Abrió una Puerta y al cerrarla lo que vió fue un patio de escuela en Tokio. Los colores de la escena eran grisáceos y lo único que sobresalía era la cabeza de un pelirrojo.

—Naaaaa… ¿a poco..?

Observó cómo algo negro caía misteriosamente del cielo. El pelirrojo caminó distraídamente hacia el objeto y lo recogió. En ese momento, Karin se acercó al muchacho.

—Disculpa. ¿Es tuyo éste cuaderno? —le preguntó él, un tanto extrañado por las ropas que llevaba la chica. Le mostró una libreta negra en cuya portada se leía "Death Note"

—¡Ah no! quédatelo y diviértete… aunque… ¿podrías darme una hoja?

—Oh, claro

Aún ignorante de lo que le depararían los siguientes 12 tomos de manga y 37 capítulos de ánime, Yagami Light, protagonista de la serie, arrancó una hoja al cuaderno de la muerte y se la obsequió a Karín inocentemente.

-

-

Assasin decidió que había esperado suficiente. Shel estaba abusando de su tiempo.

—Disculpa interrumpir, pero creo que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Si no decides ahora mismo daré por hecho que te retiras.

—¡No No! ¡Ya decidí!

Assasin cerró los ojos

—¿Y qué decides?

—Competiré.

—En ese caso…

Los ojos de Assasin perdieron toda expresión. El lugar se inundó de un aura pesada. Una lluvia de Shurikens caían en ciernes sobre la ilustradora. Ella trazó una línea encima de su cabeza y las estrellas puntiagudas quedaron clavadas en lo negro, como si la línea hubiera formado un falso techo.

Ni siquiera habían terminado de caer los shurikens cuando Assasin ya estaba conjurando su magia de tierra. Se movía mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía dibujar. De la madera de la puerta más cercana empezaron a salir unos brazos que aprisionaron a Shel, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

—Recordemos que esto, más que un combate, es una carrera. Nos vemos—Se despidió neutralmente Assasin. Liberó el segundo sello de velocidad en sus piernas y se fue corriendo.

Shel había quedado de tal forma que era muy difícil dibujar sobre los apéndices que la mantenían en esa posición. Haciendo un movimiento de muñeca la pluma cayó al suelo.

"_¡Changos!"_

No le quedó más remedio que convocar el orbe striker, quemando su primer cartucho. Gai apareció en guardia, pero se extrañó de no ver a nadie.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ayúdame a salir ¿no?

El shinobi rompió la madera con un leve esfuerzo de sus brazos.

—Se fue por allá. Ya que estás aquí intenta detenerlo, porfa… pégale o algo, antes de que desaparezcas... es el muchacho de…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Gai ya había salido disparado en la dirección indicada. Unos metros más adelante un Dynamic Entry impactaba en la infortunada cabeza de Joshua Darko.

"_Ay, Gai… Te quiero mucho, pero cómo estás pendejo"_

El striker de la diseñadora desapareció. En unos instantes una batalla múltiple anunciaba la presencia de Kael. Un muégano de elementos empezaba a alcanzarla.

—Mejor prevenir…

Dibujó unos arqueros formando una barrera que le permitió montarse en la nube voladora con mayor seguridad. Los arqueros se prepararon para disparar en cuanto hubiera peligro.

A marcha forzada intentó llegar hasta Assasin, aunque el muchacho tenía una velocidad increíble. En cuestión de algunos cuadros fue capaz de verlo a lo lejos. Por su parte, Assasin sintió la presencia de Shel y liberó el tercer sello de velocidad. Corría rápido como el demonio.

Shel rayó en el horizonte líneas al azar, pero Assasin las esquivó con suma facilidad, evitando los cortes.

Tras ella, Kael avanzaba. Las flechas de tinta habían sido lanzadas contra él y se le veía toda la intención de defenderse del ataque. Ahora tampoco podía evadir ese combate.

—Fue divertido lo de ayer, pero parece que tengo qué pelar contra ti…—comento ella aparentando seguridad.

Y para sus adentros: _"¡Qué miedooooo!"_

Kael no podía darse el lujo de alargar una batalla demasiado tiempo, ya que tenía qué cuidarse de los ataques de todos. Tan sólo conjuró unos jutsus de fuego, que ella de puro milagro pudo esquivar dibujándose una armadura con protección elemental. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya presentaba quemaduras y partes de la piel se le caían.

De repente se abrió una puerta y un mono que andaba paseando por ahí le cayó encima. Gritó de la desesperación y el dolor que provocó el cuerpo sobre su piel lacerada. Kael se fue.

-

-

Assasin aventajaba la carrera contra Shel. De repente, el corredor llegaba a un punto en que no se podía avanzar más y se vió obligado a abrir una de tres puertas. Había qué decidir cuál. Al asomarse un poco notó diferentes escenarios. El de la izquierda mostraba un viejillo cargando un saco repleto de pantaletas; el de la derecha, un adolescente enano y rubio caminando al lado de una gran armadura. Eligió la del centro.

Dentro, un montón de jovencitas con chiquifalda y traje de marinerito peleaban contra un monstruo feminoide. La belleza de las Sailor Scouts cautivó a Assasin.

—Creo que no lo pasaré tan mal estos cinco minutos. Además ¡hay gatos!—dijo contento, viendo a Luna y Artemis, los gatos de Sailor Moon.

El muchacho blandió su espada y, cual caballero en blanca armadura, ayudó a derrotar al enemigo durante el tiempo que le tocaba permanecer en ese lugar.

-

-

Karin regresó después de cinco minutos en _Death Note_ y apareció en uno de los jardines del Palacio. A sus espaldas venía volando el shinigami Ryuk.

—¿Porqué no vamos por una manzana? —Dijo éste, señalando el apetitoso fruto de los manzanos.

—¡¿Qué?¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! —exclamó horrorizada al ver la espantosa figura del espíritu del Death Note.

—Nunca antes había encontrado un portal a Nexus. Esto es muy interesante… Light puede esperar.

—Bueno, ya qué—suspiró resignada

—Hola, qué sorpresa verte aquí—dijo Kaiser acercándose a Karin

—Traes un shinigami allá atrás— decía Etna

—Sí, ya lo ví… Oigan, ¿de casualidad no saben para dónde está _lo que ya saben_?

—Ni idea

—Sume la panza, con esa ropa se te nota la lonja— aconsejó Etna con sorna.

—¡Ush!

-

-

Shel no pudo dar con Assasin. Se resignó a dibujar un pasadizo en una pared. La puerta que creó la llevó a un escenario pixeleado de colores chillantes y musiquita simpática.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba parada sobre un bloque delgado que muy apenas la separaba de una hilera de tortugas que caminaban como idiotas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Cada vez que chocaban entre ellas se tambaleaban y cambiaban de dirección. A lo lejos, un plomero vestido de rojo entraba dentro de un tubo verde.

Pensó en rodear a los koopa tropas, pero ese escenario no permitía moverse más que en cuatro direcciones: adelante, atrás, arriba y abajo.

La única solución que le quedaba era esperar parada ahí cinco minutos o avanzar. Fue entonces cuando vió que, al final de todas las tortugas, había una estrella. Esto la motivó a continuar… esa estrella podía serle demasiado útil.

Se persignó y con valor saltó encima del primer koopa tropa, dejándolo fuera de su caparazón. Luego saltó encima del que siguió y así sucesivamente, hasta que por error cayó encima de un caparazón de los que estaban en el suelo, luego ocurrió la catástrofe…

El caparazón empezó a deslizarse a toda velocidad por el suelo derribando todo lo que tocaba. Shel fue alcanzada por el combo, su cuerpo parpadeó, y su contador de vidas pasó de marcar x3 a x2.

Apareció en el mismo lugar exacto, con la misma musiquita.

"_Lo intentaré una vez más"_

Volvió a brincar encima de las tortugas, el problema fue que la última se volteó hacia ella justo cuando venía cayéndole encima. Shel se volvió a morir y su contador quedó en x1 up.

"_Cómo estoy wey"_

En el tercer intento, dibujó una línea por encima de las tortugas. Caminó tranquilamente por arriba y antes de tocar la estrella la guardó dentro de la mochila.

-

-

Assasin apareció en el armario de los trapeadores después de sus cinco minutos en Sailor Moon. Shel venía dándo lástima saliendo por su parte de la puerta del cuarto de servicio. El asesino salió de donde estaba para encarar a su oponente. Sus ojos sin brillo daban escalofrío.

Haciendo gala de su extraordinaria destreza, convirtió en un santiamén los trapeadores en estacas, y con su magia de viento los hizo volar en dirección a Shel. Ella apenas reaccionó para rayar en el vacío y cortar algunas de las estacas. Había astillas por todo su cuerpo. Assasin, por el contrario no tenía ni un rasguño.

"_Esto va mal"_

Assasin metió la mano en su mochila y Shel supo que nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Por su parte, también hizo ademán de sacar algo de la suya.

Mucho más rápido que ella, el asesino lanzó una serie de agujas que se clavaron fácilmente en ella. La mochila de Shel cayó, desparramando su contenido: unas pokebolas, aerocoches de Capsule Corp, cartas Yugi Oh, la estrella de Mario Bros que había recogido… Nada de lo que había ahí había podido usarlo porque simplemente Assasin no le daba tiempo de hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera de trazar. Había otros objetos algo desconcertantes… una cinta adhesiva, un pegamento… No le dio importancia. El muchacho le dio una patada con elemento agua que la dejó en el suelo desmayada.

—Parece que no resistes el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pobrecita, te llevaré.

Intentó hacer algo por su maltrecha oponente, usando un poder curativo llamado Don; pero vió que no hacía efecto alguno. Al cargarla se sentía ligera como papel. El lugar donde le había dado la patada con agua presentaba una coloración extraña. Una parte del hombro y el pie izquierdo literalmente se le cayeron.

—Esta magia es muy extraña.

Assasin siguió avanzando. Aunque Shel ya no iba a pelear más, aún tenía qué llegar a la sala principal antes de 90 minutos y no faltaba mucho para que el tiempo se acabase.

-

-

Karín atravesó el jardín, llegando hasta las puertas que antes daban a la sala principal, y ahora conectaban con la lavandería. Se abrió la puerta de una secadora y salió Lian, con los animalejos de Hamtaro prendidos de la ropa. La vió correr a toda prisa tomando un camino y la siguió, viendo si ello las llevaba fuera de ahí.

—Tu no eras participante, que yo recuerde…—decía Lian mientras corría— ¿saliste de alguna puerta?

—Acertaste. Ahora no sé cómo regresar. Éste lugar es un caos. Ojalá encuentre al dueño pronto. ¿Qué es ésto, un concurso?

—Algo así. Un torneo.

—Vaya…

El camino se bifurcaba en un punto. Lian tomó una dirección y Karín tomó la otra El camino que siguió Karin la dejaba frente a una ventana; la atravesó.

Al entrar (o salir) por la ventana se encontró en una plataforma flotante, donde cuatro seres tridimensionales se hallaban en una encarnizada lucha: un Luigi, una Samus, un Link y un Ganondorf.

—Eso va a doler…—se burló Ryuk

-

-

Assasin corría con Shel en brazos. La sintió moverse un poco. De repente, una figura le cortó el paso.

—Segunda puerta del Loto sagrado, ¡Abierta!

Gai se disponía a atacar a Assasin, que no habiéndolo visto pelear antes tardó un poco en saber quién era. El hombre del leotardo—se dio cuenta enseguida— sí podía ser tan o más rápido que él.

Assasin utilizó a su striker. Listo para la batalla, un joven de cabello castaño formado de pixeles apareció con dos espadas desenvainadas. Cayó directamente sobre Gai.

_**¡FALCON CREST!**_

Gai absorbió el golpe de Lloyd Irving profiriendo un grito desgarrador. Antes de Desaparecer se fue sobre las rodillas de Assasin…

_**¡KONOHA SEMPU!**_

—¡AHGH! —Assasin sintió algo quebrarse

No sin causar severo daño, el Striker de Shel desapareció. Donde Gai había estado había una mancha de sangre. Assasin tomó lectura de sus signos vitales y se dio cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraban sus piernas.

—Ese era tu striker ¿Verdad? —preguntó Assasin dirigiéndose al cuerpo imóvil en sus brazos. —Qué caso tenía que lo llamaras, si ya no puedes competir. Sólo querías dañarme.

—No puedo dejar que ganes.

—¿No quieres que use el orbe, ya que tú no podrás hacerlo? Eres una persona rencorosa y vengativa—dijo el muchacho con enfado. —Tal vez debería dejarte aquí.

—¿Para qué quieres el orbe?

Assasin se dio cuenta en ese momento de la contradicción de sus palabras. La vergüenza no lo dejó confesar el motivo de su participación en el torneo: la venganza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ya nada. Assasin siguió su camino, cojeando con la diseñadora en brazos. Buscó el orbe striker entre las ropas de Shel y se deshizo de él. Continuó. Hanna, siendo cargada por Hao pasó a su lado corriendo, y quiso acelerar para alcanzarlos, pero no juzgó prudente arriesgar más el estado de sus rodillas. Al fin y al cabo, su rival ya estaba indispuesta y su striker ya no iba a volver a aparecer.

Caminó un tramo más hasta vislumbrar a lo lejos la Sala principal. Entre él y su objetivo se interponían no una, sino una interminable sucesión de rejas negras.

"_Éste es el último obstáculo"_ Se dijo a sí mismo antes de ir a la carga, conjurando de la nada una espada sin hoja. Hizo aparecer del mango un sable de fuego, con el que empezó a destruir las rejas.

Con el dolor en las rodillas decidió que usaría algo de ayuda. Pronto, Assasin y Lloyd se dedicaban juntos a la tarea de derribar el obstáculo, hasta que el castaño desapareció por segunda vez.

Faltaba la mitad de las rejas, el plazo estaba a minutos de cumplirse. El asesino volvió a conjurar a su striker.

—¿Aún no caen esas vallas?

—No. Deprisa, nos queda poco tiempo. —contestó Assasin, dejando a Shel delicadamente en el suelo.

—Hagámoslo Juntos.

—Una…—empezó Assasin, sintetizando el oxígeno en su cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza…

—Dos…—Siguió Lloyd, desenvainando su arma, la Material Blade…

—¡TRES! —dijeron ambos haciendo acopio de su máximo poder

Lloyd arremetió con su Falcon Crest, al mismo tiempo que Assasin utilizaba el poder del viento para destruir a nivel molecular la estructura que le estorbaba para ganar.

Juntos, los espadachines lograron un combo increíble, de esos que salen en los juegos de pelea, donde las poses son adornadas por destellos ornamentales y la cámara capta los movimientos en ángulos gloriosos. Las rejas cayeron como mantequilla. Lloyd Desapareció.

A un minuto de Acabarse el tiempo, Assasin volvió a cargar el cuerpo de Shel. Moviéndose lo más rápido que aún podía llegó a la Sala Principal. Había ganado.

-

-

-

**V**

Los participantes fueron llegando poco a Poco. El primero Kael, luego los demás. En la misma sala había también otras personas: los amigos de Fuyu, los amigos de Kael, los jueces, los participantes eliminados en la ronda anterior, Tsunade curando a Gai, Karin dejando que la mexicana le mordiera un brazo…

Assasin se daba a la tarea de comerse la barra de chocolate cuando Maravillante anunció los ganadores de la segunda ronda. No sólo él, sino todos los participantes quedaron atónitos cuando entre los nombres fue mencionado el de Shel Valdés. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un guiñapo y varios la habían visto llegar en brazos de su rival.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Porqué?! Aquí debe haber un error…— dijo él

—No hay ningún error, Assasin. Shel llegó primero que tú. —insistió Maravillante

—Pero ella…

¿Habría sido posible que por cuestión de milímetros alguna parte del cuerpo de la hechicera hubiese entrado primero en la sala?

—No es justo, yo la traje de buena fe, ella ya no estaba en condiciones de competir cuando llegó aquí.

Maravillante lo sacó de su error

—Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero te enfrentaste a un clon todo el tiempo.

Todos, a excepción de la comitiva de Shel profirieron algún sonido enfático. En un giro irónico del guión, el cuerpo maltrecho de Shel escogió ese momento para deshacerse, cayendo como un montón de hojas impresas, mutiladas y chamuscadas.

Karin, la de Naruto, se levantó de donde estaba. Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos

—Soy yo.

El pelo estaba teñido y planchado, la ropa era otra… Sin embargo, si se fijaban bien a través de los lentes photoshopeados, podían ver los rasgos de la participante del chihuahua.

Shel vió borroso. Seguramente la disolvencia que venía traía consigo un flashback. Lo dejó pasar. Ésta tendría qué ser, por lógica, la explicación de la historia.

-

-

-

La tarde antes del combate, Shel había pepenado la impresora. Escogió su disfraz basándose en un personaje de anime que le permitiera seguir usando lentes y no fuera muy complicado. Su elección fue Karin, ya que el estilizado del pelo era fácil de hacer, y más con la ayuda de Etna, aunque también fue tardado. La ropa era impresa.

Con sumo cuidado imprimió un arsenal que le permitiera salir avante del desafío sin que nadie la viera usar la pluma. Ése era el que venía dentro de las mochilas. Por último, imprimió un autorretrato que guardaba desde hace mucho en la computadora. Alrededor de cuarenta hojas tamaño carta ensambladas con cuidado, mano experta y un pritt.

Vestida de Karin, recorrió los caminos pasando por un personaje de anime perdido, tomando el riesgo de marchar sin su striker. Mientras tanto, Su clon impreso fungía en su nombre, con la única misión de retrasar a Assasin tanto le fuera posible. Y le funcionó.

-

-

La Shel original recordó cuando venía saliendo de Super Smash Brothers. Una mancha de tinta que escurría de la Shel impresa llamó su atención. La siguió hasta verla de lejos, en brazos de Assasin. Su copia la vió a ella. Fue entonces cuando el clon impreso conjuró por segunda vez a Gai.

A lo lejos las tres figuras luchaban. Karin intentó acercarse aún más, hasta que vio que una esfera llegaba rodando por detrás de Assasin. Era su propio orbe striker.

—Me pregunto si le quedan cargas…

Usó el orbe. Cuando Gai salió se horrorizó del estado de sus heridas…

—Por Dios, Gai, ¿qué sucedió? —de inmediato, fue hasta él, preocupada.

—No te preocupes, de peores me he librado. Creo que todavía puedo hacer algo.

—Hazle caso. Su hora no ha llegado—Susurró Ryuk a sus espaldas.

—¿Cuántas veces has salido? —Preguntó

—Dos. Ésta sería la última— Contestó Gai

—Están un poco adelante de nosotros… Haz un_ henge_… y ¡corre!.

Gai abrió cinco de las ocho puertas del Loto oculto. Por medio de un jutsu ninja modificó su apariencia para convertirse en un Hao Asakura que llevaba en su espalda a una falsa Hanna Darko. Así lograron pasar a un lado de Assasin sin que se diera cuenta de quiénes se trataban realmente.

Gai desapareció por última vez, y con él el Henge que ejercía efecto sobre Karin-Shel. Rápidamente, sacó de su short la pluma serigrafiada y dibujó tras de sí una reja, luego otra, y otra. Una sucesión de paredes dibujadas bloqueó el camino de Assasin, y el resto... ya era historia.

-

-

-

Tsunade felicitó a la Lagunera. Había salido sin más que unos cuantos raspones y moretones. En la enfermería Gai descansaba dormido y su fan oprimía su mano.

Ryuk seguía pegado a Shel

—¿No te piensas ir con Light? Esto ya se acabó.

—Primero dame una manzana.

Shel dibujó una manzana monocromática.

—Eso no se ve sabroso. Quizá es mejor que me vaya.

Ryuk emprendió la retirada volando con indiferencia. La diseñadora se acordó de sacar de su bolsillo una hoja de cuaderno escrita por los dos lados con nombres de personajes de Super Smash Brothers. Tiró la hoja en un cubo de basura.

En algún lugar del mundo, un grupito de videojugadores picaba botones exhaustivamente, preguntándose qué combo era el que hacía que el mono cayera muerto de ataque al corazón.

La Hokage estaba cada vez más intrigada por el poder de la máquina y de la pluma. A la vez, eso de escuchar a la chica hablando sola tampoco estaba bien…

"_Cuando Gai despierte hablaré con él"_

Por la ventana podía verse que en uno de los jardines el gato negro se divertía haciendo renegar a Pánfilo. De repente, una estrella con ojos en forma de rayita cayó rebotando desde dentro del palacio. Rebotó, rebotó y rebotó para finalmente hacer contacto con el chihuahua. Al momento, el pequeño perro fue cubierto por una luz multicolor y, sin que ningún enemigo lo tocase, se fue corriendo tras el animal.

De repente sonó el celular de Shel. Era una llamada de su jefe…

-

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. B Regreso: Hanna vs Joshua

**Batalla de Regreso:  
****Hanna Vs Joshua**

_Detrás de esos ojos miente la verdad_

Caminando por un parque vacio, sin rumbo fijo y sin temor por algo que ni siquiera se me ocurre que podría pasar, él, con su boba sonrisa y su porte de niño que no rompe ni una cucharilla de plástico no se atreverá a tocarme, lo sé, le conozco lo suficiente, digo, es mi hermano mayor, no me hará daño, seguro ni está interesado.

Con eso en mente, y dando un suspiro bastante cansado y no es por agotamiento, sino más bien por fastidio, es que me detengo, casi en el justo instante en que el sonido de un columpio al moverse llama mi atención, se suponía que en el parque no hay nadie más que yo, se suponía, tal vez lo subestime, tal vez me espera desde las sombras y me observa esperando a que me distraiga para darme un buen golpe, no, el no haría eso por nada del mundo ¿o sí?

Y entonces, en medio del silencio otro ruido aparece, luego, luego pasa algo que no me creí, por puro instinto, y siendo algo ridículo, he tomado una roca del suelo y la he arrojado en esa dirección, entonces… entonces ¿Me atacará ahora?

-"Auch… ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?"-su voz algo aturdida me llega y es entonces que me reafirmo mis pensamientos, él no me atacará –"Solo he ido por algo de comer antes de buscarte y tú me arrojas una roca, debes de estar realmente sugestionada"-dice mientras se soba la cabeza.

-"Es que… todo esto es extraño"-como no iba a ser extraño, habíamos entrenado juntos por años, pero de eso a tener una pelea real nada, y pese a que había pensado que en cualquier momento podría patearle el trasero sin pena alguna, resultaba más difícil de hacer que de pensar, como todo en la vida.

-"No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, podemos simplemente irnos a casa"-y en el momento en que dijo eso en mi mente hubo alguna clase de reajuste que me recordó la razón de todo, casa, mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar, no él que mi hermano sugería.

-"Esa no es mi casa"-repliqué casi de inmediato, esa nunca sería mi casa nunca.

-"Lo sé, pero por más que lo repitas no conseguirás volver con nuestros padres"-tal vez estaba en lo cierto al decir eso, pero no del todo, precisamente por eso había entrado al torneo, por esa simple y sencilla posibilidad.

-"Intentarlo no me hará más daño del que ya me ha hecho vivir en esa casa"-decidí, era la verdad, el dolor físico no sería nada contra todo lo que en tan poco tiempo me había obligado a soportar por no conocer un modo verdadero para escapar, aun cuando lo había intentado más de una vez.

La oveja negra, así era como me llamaban mis padres humanos, el bicho raro que traía atención no deseada a la familia, la que causaba problemas, un error bastante grande como para ser oculto, pero aun así yo les quería, no más que a mi verdadera familia pero lo hacía, y era precisamente por eso que me negaba a seguir en el mismo abismo, era por eso que añoraba escapar de una buena vez.

-"Anda, mejor comemos algo y luego puedes patearme el trasero si es que puedes"-dijo sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas con las que seguramente lograría que toda una cuadrilla de estúpidas fueran tras él y no precisamente con la intención de patearle el trasero.

**Joshua Pov** –o como se escriba, yo aquí tomándome la libertad de poner las cosas desde la perspectiva del hermano más guay e idiota de todos, digo, tantos años de conocerlo me son suficientes como para saber cómo funciona su oh si gran cerebro xD-

Y luego de unos segundos que me parecieron más que eternos ella sonrió, tan dulce como siempre, aunque al mismo tiempo tan tontita como siempre, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer si al menos yo no era capaz de entender ni de escuchar a su ya de por si extraña cabecita.

O más bien era que al menos no me sentía capaz de intentar una vez más entrar a su mente, tal y como había intentado tantas veces a lo largo de varios años, tal vez era eso aunado a la cantidad de cosas que no quería que ella supiera.

Como fuera al menos en el presente momento no podía detenerme a pensar en esas cosas, no porque no quisiera sino más bien porque no era correcto, lo correcto era hacerle caso a mí ya muy enojado estomago y saciar m i apetito con algo normal, o bueno, decir que solo era por mi sería egoísta también era por ella, padre me había hecho prometer que le cuidaría y yo pensaba cumplirle.

-"Y bien ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?"-no era que yo hubiera podido conseguir la gran cosa pero algo era algo y de eso no cabía duda.

Alcancé a distinguir una de esas mesas de madera para los días de campo y me moví hacia allá con la clara intención de dejar al descubierto el contenido de la bolsa de papel café que traía en una de las manos, mientras que con la otra aun me sobaba la cabeza ¿Cuándo había mejorado su puntería? Ni idea, y por ahora no quería averiguarlo, solo quería comer algo y terminar con la cosa esta del torneo de una buena vez por todas.

Sabía que ella me seguía, jugando aparentemente de un modo bastante nervioso con sus manos, tal vez se lo estaba pensando tanto como yo, no es que yo quisiera llegar hasta el final de la competencia, más bien solo quería estar ahí cumpliendo mi función en la familia, como el mayor ahí, era mi deber cuidar tanto de Hanna como de Asassin y de Lian, por más que cualquiera de ellos se empeñara en pretender que no necesitaba de tantos cuidados.

Y además estaba el pequeño inconveniente entre mi par de primos, aunque ya estaba maquinando algunas cosas para solucionar eso, después de dar un pequeño suspiro de puro cansancio por fin llegue al banco de madera frente a la mesa y después de sentarme opté por esparcir el contenido de mi paquete, Hanna por su parte se había sentado frente a mi del otro lado de la mesa bastante pensativa.

-"Escoge lo que quieras"-sugerí llamando su atención, me miró despistada por unos momentos e incluso se le escapó un "¿hoe?" de lo distraída que estaba.

Pareció muy entretenida tratando de decidir que tomar, ni que fuera la gran cosa, unas cuantas manzanas, algunas bolsas de papitas fritas, chocolates y una lata de té helado acompañada de otra de refresco de naranja.

Y casi tal como me lo esperaba y en menos de un par de segundos ya se había apoderado del refresco de naranja, después tomo una de las manzanas y se acomodó en su asiento ¿Eso era todo? Vaya que cada vez parecía comer menos, opte entonces por poner de su lado una bolsa de papitas y una barra de chocolate, ella me miró algo malhumorada para luego resoplar y hacer un puchero.

**Hanna Pov**

-"No quiero"-esa fue mi inmediata queja, era suficiente con la manzana y el refresco de naranja, no necesitaba más que eso, aun si el chocolate parecía llamarme, pero es que tenía que bajarle a la dosis, de lo contrario algo malo podía suceder.

-"No puedes comer solo eso"-masculló Joshua ofendido, presentía que aquí iba de nuevo el sermón sobre la anorexia y no sé qué otra porquería más.

-"No porque tu hayas sido bulímico yo necesariamente soy anoréxica"-chiste antes de que siquiera dijera algo, y es que ya hasta había abierto la boca para hablar, claro que después de lo que dije de inmediato la cerró y desvió la mirada notoriamente avergonzado –"Ok, siento eso, si te hace feliz me como las papitas y ya"-dije tratando de salvar la situación.

-"Has lo que quieras"-gruño por lo bajo mientras jalaba su lata de té y se sentaba de espaldas a mí, genial, una vez más la había regado.

-"Ya me disculpe contigo, vamos, sabes que no lo dije por ofender, solo quería probar mi punto"-y dicho esto probé a poner una de esas caras de borrego tierno y dulce que nadie podía resistir de mí, pero apenas si me miró.

-"Que taruga que eres Hanna"-comentó sonriendo como hipócrita, maldito, me la había hecho a propósito –"Ya deberías de saber que no me puedo enojar contigo"-comentó mientras jugaba con su lata de té.

-"¿Y si te digo que cocinas pésimo?"-pregunté mirándole fijamente.

-"Buen intento pero no"-comentó al tiempo que jalaba una bolsa de papitas.

-"Vas a engordar"-chillé fingiendo una terrible indignación, Joshua solo me miro como que significativamente y luego se echó a reír, fue entonces que caí en la cuenta –"Tarado, otra vez te atreviste a llamarme taruga"-me quejé mientras le arrojaba mi chocolate, cosa que por supuesto esquivo mientras se reía como tonto, esto no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta, de eso estaba segura.

-"Creí que no te darías cuenta, es que a veces eres tan despistada"-musito rolando la mirada, y era eso tan cierto que hasta era tonto.

-"Ya, no te burles, ni que tu no pasaras alguna desgracia de vez en cuando"-le reté, el pareció como que se lo iba a pensar, incluso se había puesto a jugar dubitativamente con su barbilla.

-"Bueno, si te soy sincero eso solo pasa cuando tengo que sacarte a ti de alguna de tus chocoaventuras fallidas"-comentó sonriendo de lo más orgulloso por su buena suerte, al menos porque su suerte era mucho mejor que la mía.

-"Ay ya mejor cállate y come"-chillé mientras le arrojaba una manzana que atrapo en el aire y luego la mordió disque haciéndose el sexy, con lo cual solo logró hacerme rolar la mirada.

Me pareció que de nuevo se iba a reír de mí, pero aparentemente se aguanto las ganas y siguió comiéndose su manzana, la verdad durante el refrigerio no hicimos más que comer en silencio y mirarnos larga y detenidamente todo el rato, era como si cada uno quisiese grabarse el rostro del otro en aquellos momentos.

Pero en cuento la comida se acabó pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme quieta y finalmente hacer caso, volver a esa casa aunque no quisiera, aunque tuviera que esperar y esperar mil años para volver a mi verdadero hogar, aunque… no, no podía esperar yo no…

-"Vamos de una vez, se hace tarde"-murmuró por lo bajo.

Se le veía a leguas que no quería hacerlo, a decir verdad no es que yo tuviera muchas ganas también pero no había de otra, o al menos yo no veía de otra, si pensaba positivo tal vez sacaría algo bueno, pensar positivo, lo único que encontraba era como siempre la felicidad que podría significar que mi familia se reuniera de nuevo.

-"Hagamos como que esto no es más que otro entrenamiento y después vemos que pasa"-sugerí, era lo mejor que se me ocurría.

**Joshua Pov**

Y aquello fue lo mejor que me pudo haber propuesto para no ponerme más tenso de lo que ya estaba, y es que la verdad era que no quería hacerlo, no porque fuera mi hermana, para nada, más bien era porque tenía uno de esos ataques de flojera que solo me hacía desear quedarme quietecito en algún lugar cómodo y dormitar por horas.

Pero ni hablar, cuando a Hanna se le metían las cosas a la cabeza era difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer, y… ¿y por qué ahora me miraba tan fijamente? Como si estuviese deliberando sobre algo muy serio, claro, tenía que pensar en el mejor modo de hacer las cosas sencillas para ambos.

Y entonces en el justo momento que me distraje ni siquiera pude intentar detenerla o percatarme de lo que hacía hasta que me volví hacia ella topándome con la sorpresa de que jugaba con mi collar "coso" de agua entre sus pequeñas manitas, me iba a hacer trampa, eso era lo que tramaba de seguro, o al menos fue lo que creí hasta que sacó su collar del bolsillo de su abrigo lo junto con el mío y los arrojo lejos.

-"¿Qué cosa loca te pasa ahora?"-exigí saber total y completamente aturdido.

-"Así es más divertido"-justo después de decir eso esbozo una de esas sus sonrisitas tiernas e inocentes, no por nada era una calabacita del mal.

-"Hagámoslo más divertido, nada de vacio mágico"-advertí sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Pero si ni siquiera puedo usarlo aun"-se quejó, mejor aún, si jugábamos así era más que obvio que a ambos nos iba a doler más de lo recomendado al terminar.

Y además la hora ya había llegado

**Hanna Pov**

Si, ya era hora, este era algo así como que mi momento de gloria, mi momento feliz, mi momento para demostrarle a mi hermano mayor que no era una niña débil a la que debía proteger cada segundo del año, y aun si íbamos a hacer como si fuese un simple entrenamiento era por demás emocionante.

Tan emocionante que ni siquiera me di cuenta del justo momento en que había sacado mi llave y hecho mí conjuro, pero ya estaba hecho, y con el báculo entre las manos me sentía más segura y decidida que cualquier otro día.

-"Tierra"-invocó el pelos de zanahoria, ni que eso me fuera a afectar.

O al menos lo creí así hasta que me di cuenta de su verdadero objetivo ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar y por ende yo trate de moverme a un lugar más seguro, pero sobretodo quieto, si seguía así seguro que no tardaba en resbalar y caerme.

-"Bosque"-contra ataque, las ramas sujetaron la superficie tratando de calmar la situación.

-"Fuego"-llamó a continuación, vaya, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-"Viento"-y ese fue el adiós a su "bonito" ataque.

Pero vaya que me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, ataque tras ataque, hechizo tras hechizo, minuto tras minuto, no importaba, nada me importaba, la cabeza ya me daba vueltas y la respiración se me hacía agitada ¿Pero qué más daba? La estaba pasando en grande.

-"Agua"-antes de que la jodida, perdonando la grosería, ola me alcanzara salté hacia un árbol tratando de alejarme del maremoto.

-"Trueno"-invoqué tal vez una pequeña descarga lo dejara quieto.

Pero nada, simplemente me repelió con un escudo, no era la primera vez que lo utilizaba.

Había que cambiar la táctica lo más pronto posible…

-"Baja ya del árbol calabacienta"-se burló, ah pero esa no se la iba a dejar pasar.

Porque para cuando se dio cuenta ya le había dado una muy "bonita" patada en el estomago y si bien retrocedió fue solo para tomar impulso y empujarme con fuerza, parecía más pelea de bebes que nada.

O al menos pareció una niñería hasta que su puño me rozó la barbilla, así de enojada como estaba por su imprudencia la bola de fuego que le arroje más me pareció un acto de piedad que un ataque, y en cuanto el muy bobo se dio cuenta de que su gabardina ardía tuvo que utilizar uno de sus jueguitos con agua, y es que lo de los collares no era más que mera formalidad.

-"Lo siento, pero es que me la pones difícil"-se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que te la iba a dar regalado"-le gruñí.

**Joshua Pov**

¿Y quién le dijo que yo creí tal cosa? Ni que no supiera de lo loca y peligrosa que era, era más que difícil que alguien con su aspecto fuera verdaderamente un inocente por más que lo pareciera.

Peligrosa como ninguna, "tu hermana va a ser peligrosa como ninguna" otra cosilla de las que mi padre se jactaba feliz de la vida, como no, a mi me regañaban por jugar con la sangre de los pajaritos y a ella le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera con todo lo que hubiera a su paso, incluso con el pobre primo Connan al que incontables veces pateó.

Peligrosa como ninguna, me recordé antes de esquivar uno de sus bonitos rayos para luego contraatacar con un buen látigo de agua y una esfera del mismo líquido que ella hizo vapor.

Al paso que íbamos esto no terminaría nunca, y cansados como ya estábamos todo era más difícil de lo que se pudiera pensar.

-"Dime si te duele o te quema, me alegrará saberlo"-al escuchar el tono que había tomado su voz supe que la cosa iba peor de lo que podía creer.

Y en ese momento di gracias al hecho de haber dominado las artes de defensa orientales, porque podía bloquearla sin mucho trabajo aunque, igual ella me atacaba sin parar y yo no que quedaba atrás, magia, golpes, fuego, agua.

-"Tiempo"-

Trampa, pensé en cuanto me tiró al suelo, esa pequeña aprovechada.

-"Flecha"-invoqué, de ningún modo ella se saldría con la suya, esto ya no era un entrenamiento, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de serlo.

La verdad se escondía siempre en nuestros ojos, ese era uno más de los grandes secretos de la familia Darko, tras esos ojos miente la verdad, no podía ser más cierto ahora, así es como caí en la cuenta de que nuestra abuela humana siempre lo había sabido, siempre había sabido quiénes éramos.

-"Escudo"-mis flechas rebotaron contra su campo, unas cuantas horas más de esto y no podríamos seguir.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Creo que lo sé, yo lo cause, yo y mi instinto sobre protector, pero no iba a reconocer mi equivocación.

**Hanna Pov**

3, 2, 1, aquella debió de haber sido una estocada mortal, pero fue cortada por la espada del pelos de zanahoria, como siempre, pero mis habilidades eran igual de buenas que las suyas, otro intento más, me barrí hacía el suelo e intente derribarle con una patada de fuego que repelió con un simpe salto.

La adrenalina era imposible de contener o de manejar, así de alterada, agitada y emocionada como estaba todo era tan brillante y rápido, ¡tan loco!

Pero no podíamos parar para nada, dejé la espada en el suelo y me hice de mi arco para continuar atacando algo que parecía inútil si Joshua congelaba mis flechas y las hacia añicos, esto parecía no tener final, que hermoso que era, y que liviana me sentía con cada instante que pasaba.

O más bien cansada, no, era liviana, ah qué diablos total que ni importaba, y esta vez no tenía ni un corte, seguro que me saldrían unos cuantos buenos cardenales pero más allá de eso nada, y eso era bueno.

-"Desaparecer"-

Y entonces mi hermano se esfumo, Ja, pero que tonto que era si creía que con eso me iba a vencer o siquiera distraer, me basto con cerrar los ojos y concentrarme, aspirar el aroma del viento, y con un olfato digno de un felino captar la esencia de su colonia.

-"Ilusión"-invoqué

-"No te va a servir"-le escuché replicar.

Claro que me serviría, un poco más y lo tendría, solo un poco más, y aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados mi concentración fue suficiente como para saber que había caído en mi trampa, ya que en cuanto atacó a uno de mis falsos yo le pillé desprevenido y lo tiré al suelo.

Estábamos literalmente rodando en una maraña de golpes, bloqueos, hechizos que ni siquiera eran de buen uso como "lluvia" o "flote" y es que estar así de agitados y apresurados complicaba las cosas y al mismo tiempo las hacia entretenidas, muy entretenidas.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que nos pusimos de pie porque seguíamos atacando y esquivando tan rápido como el cansancio ya nos permitía lo cual no necesariamente significaba que fuéramos lento sino más bien cada vez más rápido tratando de terminar de una buena vez con todo.

Ya ni siquiera se podía distinguir del todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, no es que importara mucho, todo era magia, hechizos fuertes, hechizos para distraer, fuego, agua, rayos, hielo, golpes, patadas, bloqueos, llevábamos ya horas de seguro, y me empezaba a dar hambre y… y en ese momento de distracción mi estomago lo resintió porque el golpe que me dio me destanteo tanto que apenas si pude recuperarme le di un buen puñetazo que esta vez no logró esquivar, Ja, ya lo tenía y…

Ese aroma era tan dulce y suculento que me hacía sentir tanta sed y hambre al mismo tiempo ¿Qué aroma era ese? Era un aroma que yo conocía pero no recordaba con claridad en esos momentos en que mi mente estaba tan aturdida y agitada, pero fuera lo que fuera yo quería aquello, fuera lo que fuera quería probarlo y dejarme ir, aun si dentro de mi había una vocecita que me gritaba que no era lo correcto, pero necesitaba aquello dulce, fuera lo que fuera lo necesitaba.

**Joshua Pov**

Aquello realmente no estaba pasando, quise pensar en cuanto me di cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás y sobretodo de que así prendada de mis hombros como estaba no me soltaría hasta haberse saciado, aquello era el peligro que había estado temiendo, pero supuse que la punzada de dolor que había sentido en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba no era más que un recordatorio más de nuestra naturaleza.

Ella, la calabacita, mi pequeña hermana gemela, había reaccionado tal y como se esperaba de cualquier Darko en presencia de la sangre, en pocas palabras había reducido mi voluntad a nada aprovechando mi distracción y me había mordido, apartarla sería inútil y de todos modos no quería hacerlo, seguro después de esto tenía pase directo a casa, lo que tanto anhelaba ella.

Por lo cual en vez de apartarla la acerque más a mi aun si era algo molesta la sensación de tenerla mordiendo mi cuello, para ser sinceros era hasta algo que me mosqueaba, pero no tenía de otra, antes de ser hechiceros nosotros éramos la mezcla perfecta de nuestros padres, el encanto y la gracia propia de un demonio de la realeza y los instintos y el apetito de un vampiro.

Romeo Darko es un vampiro bastante irracional, pensé en esos momentos, debió de haberme insistido más en cuidarme de Hanna, pero en lugar de eso prefería correr por ahí molestando a su querida y aniñada esposa Farielle, o sea mi demoniaca madre.

En vez de apartarla solo pude abrazarme a ella y tratar de desviar mis pensamientos de lo que realmente pasaba, ese era mi fin y por supuesto la victoria de Hanna, las piernas comenzaban a temblarme, si seguía así no iba a tardar en ir directo al suelo, trate de retroceder en busca de apoyo hasta que mi espalda topo con el tronco de un árbol, durante los siguientes minutos no hice más que acariciar su cabello rojo como el fuego y aferrarla a mí, las fuerzas se me iban muy rápido, ya era hora de detenerla, tenía que hacerlo, respire hondo, inhalé y exhalé, deje pasar unos momentos más, pero no pude aguantar mucho, no tardaría en resbalar por el tronco del árbol de lo débil que ya estaba.

-"Hanna, detente ya"-murmuré lo más entendible que pude, y por increíble que se oyera, se detuvo y se aparto de un modo tan brusco que irremediablemente terminé sentado en el pasto tratando de mantenerme despierto.

**Hanna Pov**

Realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado, le había mordido y había bebido hasta saciarme igual que cualquier vampiro vulgar haría, no, aquello no podría perdonármelo nunca, retrocedí y le mire perpleja, ahí en el césped, tan pálido y vulnerable, era mi culpa, en cuanto le vi me sentí tan terriblemente culpable, tan patética, como si fuera un monstruo.

-"Lo siento Josh, lo siento, perdón en serio que lo lamento jamás volveré a hacer algo así"-chillé avergonzada mientras me sentaba en el césped frente a él.

-"Todo está bien, no pasa nada, no me voy a morir, no te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mí"-murmuró mientras se tallaba un ojo aparentemente de sueño.

Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, ni siquiera había sentido el paso de las horas y además había hecho algo imperdonable, aun si Josh decía que todo estaba bien para mí no era así, me sentía terrible.

-"La pelea ya terminó, mejor dormir un rato y estar listos para hoy a la media noche, aun tenemos una carrera"-

Cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, pero yo no me sentía capaz de hacer la carrera pensando en lo que había hecho. Casi por instinto me había abrazado a mi hermano y estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de lo mal que me sentía, pero reprimí las ganas para no preocuparlo, tenía que calmarme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Para cuando desperté parecía ser más allá del medio día, pero con el árbol sobre nosotros haciéndonos sombra eso no parecía ser nada molesto, le moví un poco del hombro y él abrió los ojos y me sonrió como si nada antes de ponerse de pie y ayudarme a levantarme.

Y eso solo hacía que me sintiera peor.

Pero ni siquiera me di tiempo de disculparme ya que en apenas unos instantes habíamos terminado de nuevo en la sala principal del Palacio de Nexus, donde ¿Por qué? no todos nos miraban fijamente, y eso no hacía más que incrementar el malestar, no quise mirar a nadie, avergonzada como estaba lo único que pude hacer fue reunir el valor necesario para echar a correr directo a mi habitación.

Alguien había murmurado la palabra "vampiro" mientras yo corría fuera del salón. Y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación no pude hacer más que entrar y cerrar dando un fuerte portazo antes de ir a esconderme bajo las sábanas de mi cama.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

La calabacita se había puesto mal, bastante mal, aparentemente todos había observado nuestro combate, y Lian parecía algo impresionada ante el hecho de haber visto la parte vampiro de Hanna, "Little Fish" pareció tomárselo con calma, yo simplemente hice como si nada y me fui a mi alcoba donde después de algunos de mis bocadillos ocultos en la cómoda, me dispuse a tomar una muy buena siestecita, supuse que Hanna haría lo mismo.

Programé el reloj despertador para las 9:30 pm y me dejé ir, tenía que descansar antes de la carrera, cerré los ojos y todo se puso oscuro.

Cuando el despertador sonó pensé que me había equivocado, pero al mirar mi reloj de pulsera supe que estaba bien, como pude me las arreglé para llegar al sanitario y darme una muy buena ducha de agua fría.

Hoy me bastaba con unos jeans azules, una camisa negra y unas deportivas del mismo color, después de estar total y completamente arreglado y viendo que eran cerca de las 11pm opté por bajar de una buena vez al salón, pero ni siquiera había llegado al final del pasillo cuando me detuve y estornudé, alguien debía estar hablando de mí, no quería saber quién.

-"Ella te mordió"-

Hasta me había parecido gracioso el tono en el que Lyserg había dicho aquello, creo que hasta sonreí, me pasé una mano por el cuello tal vez por mero instinto y luego reemprendí la marcha.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Para cuando salí al pasillo terminando de acomodar mis deportivas negras con blanco, lo único que pude ver fue al niño lechuga desaparecer al final del pasillo, había escuchado el modo en que se quejó con Joshua pero a él pareció no importarle en lo absoluto.

Mi hermano es el mejor de todos, eso fue lo que pensé mientras me arreglaba la falda de tableada negra y revisaba que mis mallones del mismo color estuvieran en su lugar para luego acomodarme las mangas del suéter verde, pronto sería la carrera.

-"Ha sido realmente interesante"-escuché decir a Hao.

-"En verdad que no, jamás debí de hacer eso"-repliqué, pero el tan solo se rió un poco y me empujo para hacerme caminar –"Otra cosa, hoy no voy a necesitarte, tan solo observa la carrera esto es entre Darkos, solo que al final nadie será mordido"-avisé, como que hizo un bufido y al final ambos tomamos rumbo al salón.

Grave error porque de nuevo las miradas de los ya presentes estaban sobre mí, pronto el maravillante y su séquito hicieron aparición y yo agradecí enormemente que desviaran la atención de mí.

El tiempo que quedaba para la media noche pasó de volada, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en un cuarto yo sola y sin saber exactamente donde estaba, recordé las instrucciones, puertas, ventanas y muros, todo era un laberinto.

Entonces que importaba, corrí hacia la ventana y salté a través de ella, pero en vez de ir a otro mundo más bien estaba cayendo en picada directo al suelo, casi por instinto me puse a gritar mientras trataba de que mi falda no se alzara y me arrepentía enormemente de habérmela puesto.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-"Vaya, llueven calabacitas del cielo"-me burlé en cuanto la atrapé, ella estaba ahí sujetando su mini falda y con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente.

-"Me bajas o te pegó"-chilló con la voz entrecortada, no pude evitar reírme mientras la dejaba en el suelo, para lo que ella me empujo por la ventana y salió corriendo.

-"Tramposa"-alcancé a decir sin saber si en realidad me había escuchado.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Del otro lado de la puerta y apenas si la atravesé parecí en una calle transitada, para cuando me volví hacía el otro lado de la calle un auto estaba a punto de arrollarme.

-"Tiempo"-

Y de verdad que fue justo a tiempo, salí corriendo de ahí buscando el siguiente portal, sabía que tendría que estar ahí durante cinco minutos pero no importaba, la verdad que no.

Porque exactamente en cinco minutos el portal apareció frente a mí y yo entre corriendo para volver al lugar del que había salido, corrí escaleras abajo y atravesé otra puerta, pero esta no me llevó a ningún sitio, suerte, no sabía a qué otro lugar me podrían enviar.

Pero después de correr hasta el final no había más que un muro y sin tener de otra cree un rayo y lo hice explotar, mejor y peor, del otro lado, cuando a travesé aparecí en lo que parecía ser un campo de guerra y había millones de criaturas extrañas y yo ahí en medio.

-"Explosión"-

Ese era el único hechizo del vacío que recordaba y el que me pareció más útil antes de salir corriendo del lugar atravesando entre las líneas de combatientes y tratando de gastar los cinco minutos, pero pasaban bien lento y tenía que esquivar a todo aquel que se atreviera a atacarme siquiera.

Para cuando el portal apareció ya llevaba mis mallones sucios y algo dañados pero no me importaba, el lugar donde aparecí se me hacía relativamente cerca del salón principal, no faltaba mucho, y de los 90 minutos solo había usado unos 20 cuando mucho.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Después de estar en un mundo donde llovía a cantaros y otro donde Asassin estaba mirando hacia a todos lados cuando pase corriendo y grite "Little Fish" solo para molestarle, ahora estaba en un mundo congelado.

Y el abominable hombre de las nieves me hacía compañía al igual que un dragón rojo con verde que cuando me vio chisto algo de "viejo pero mira que has salido de la nada"

¿Viejo yo? Dragón irrespetuoso, me alejé corriendo entre la tormenta de nieve y mientras corría el portal apareció en el suelo y caí dentro, solo esperaba no accidentarme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

En el siguiente mundo parecía ser una tierra de ninjas y entre ellos distinguí al tal Kael, pase por su lado a todo lo que podía y le tacleé como venganza por mi hermano, cuando se volvió hacia mi le saque la lengua y corrí más duro.

Infantil lo sé, pero había sido genial, en el siguiente mundo pase por en medio de Lian y "niño alegre" que parecían discutir por quien sabía que cosa y cuando pase entre ellos me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, genial, yo y mi rareza, siempre lo más genial del mundo.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Quedaban quince minutos, lo peor era que ya había estado cerca del salón 3 veces, y que cada que me encontraba con Hanna me arrojaba un rayo o fuego o cualquier cosa para apartarme del camino.

Estuve en el mismo mundo que la chica rara y humana, pasé corriendo por su lado sin la mínima intención de molestar y una vez que hallé el portal cuando salí del otro lado estaba en el pasillo principal y al fondo se veía el salón, y nadie por los alrededores.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o_o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Otro mundo más, pero esta vez caí sobre algo suavecito y cuando empecé a chequear que era todavía sin ponerme a mirar escuché una risita bastante conocida.

-"O-nee-san pensé que te había perdido"-

Eydrian, mi hermanito, caí sobre mi propio hermanito, me levante como pude y empecé a decir lo siento de manera torpe y apresurada antes de salir corriendo.

-"Oye espera"-se quejó Eydrian, pero yo no podía esperar, 8 minutos más y todo acabaría.

Pero por más que corría no podía deshacerme de la presencia de mi hermano pequeño que iba corriendo detrás de mí, Eydrian, con su cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color, Eydrian con su piel nívea como la mía, pero aun más alto que yo, iba justamente tras de mí.

Vi el portal en un callejón y no quise saber más, entre corriendo y ahí estaba, bajando las escaleras llegaría al salón principal, varios ya estaban ahí, no me fije de quienes, solo corrí escaleras abajo porque no había seña alguna aun de que Joshua me hubiese ganado.

Pero estando a la mitad de las escaleras él apareció por uno de los pasillos laterales y en mi desesperación salté y me barrí por el suelo gritando "yo llegué primero" para después desplomarme por completo en el suelo y así tratar de calmar mí agitada respiración.

-"El tiempo se terminó"-escuché decir al Maravillante, ya me daba igual, yo le había ganado la carrera a mi hermano y eso era lo único que me importaba.

-"¿O-nee-san, O-nii-san, en dónde estamos?"-

Y en ese mismo momento, al escuchar su voz, maldije mi suerte y me maldije por haber causado que mi hermano pequeño llegara a Nexus, por haber sido tan inconsciente, por ser tan torpe.

Una vez más yo estaba poniendo en riesgo a mi familia, idiota Hanna pensé antes de retorcerme de coraje en el suelo…

* * *

No me tomo mucho tiempo hacer mi elección, y bueno, he decidido que no voy a participar más en esto, y no precisamente porque mi oponente fuera mi hermana pequeña, sino más bien por razones que me tomare la molestia de explicar a continuación.

Yo por mi parte no tenía ninguna intención en entrar, aun si me entere del torneo antes que cualquier otro Darko, la razón es bastante simple, mera flojera, además del hecho de que prefiero jugar al Mozart que a Shakespeare.

Fue hasta cierto punto divertido, no lo niego, es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo como el incesto, y pensar que aquello fue algo más que hice por contribuir en los caprichos de mi pseudo pelirroja hermanita, lo hace hasta cierto punto más divertido.

Y bueno, seguro algunos van a pensar "este tipo… dando excusas" si Lian ya sé que eso has dicho, di lo que quieras, cada quien con sus cosas.

Por otro lado agradezco a los que se tomaron la molestia de votar por mí para lo de la batalla de regreso, lamento no haberles cumplido, pero esto es lo mejor, al menos para mí lo es, lamento que suene tan egoísta, espero no se vayan a decepcionar.

Pero, pues… como ya dije, yo no me la vivo escribiendo, no niego que me guste hacerlo, pero a veces me da mucha flojera, que es todo lo contrario a mis hermanas, que por más que uno les diga que se larguen a hacer la tarea o a estudiar, siguen prendidas a la computadora escribiendo a base de dos dedos a una velocidad prohibida para cualquier humano, razón por la cual luego pasan penurias universitarias, si Hanna ya sé que me dijiste que cuidado con que diga algo sobre tu casi patada universitaria pero… ¿Y a mi qué? Soy el mayor, ya es hora de que haga lo que quiera, jajajajajajaja –risa en tono maniaco-

Y bueno, si quieren que lo confiese, entonces lo haré, aunque sé que nadie se lo va a creer, yo hice mi capítulo de la batalla contra Daisuke el mismo día de la entrega juas juas juas, tan solo chequen a que grado llega mi flojera, y por lo de que mi capitulo parecía hecho con copiar y pegar… no, no fue así, fue más bien algo bien desarrollado en un par de horas en las que mantuve a la pseudo pelirroja del otro lado de la línea telefónica para así emparejar las historias, pero si, si gente yo hice mi coso ese el mismo día y no me arrepiento de nada nOn y además me gusto como quedo, sé que pudo quedar mejor pero el tiempo no alcanzó, -he ahí las desventajas de mi flojera- pero como sea, eso ya es asunto pasado y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto n,n

En fin, muchas gracias por todo, y como no me quiero alargar más aquí lo dejo… solo advierto que en cuanto termine el torneo hemos decidido empezar una historia alternativa, ahora sí, contando la legendaria leyenda de la dinastía Darko, razón por la cual tengo que tener mi imaginación en descanso para que cuando llegue el momento no pueda argumentar flojera xD

Pero en fin, gracias a Haze-chan, a Daisuke fue un honor chico y a Hanns, ya sabes niña, pórtate bien y estudia eh, de lo contrario te buscas más líos, a Lian, bueno… ya para monja puritana y mojigata si no quieres ser vil y cruelmente agredida, a Asassin, Little Fish, tu vas a hacer de réferi, solo cuida que nuestras hermanas no se maten entre sí.

Bueno, eso es todo nOn se me cuidan, y si se van a portar mal me avisan xD


	17. 2os Resultados

**Batalla solitaria**

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)

**GANADORA DE LA BATALLA**

-Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)-

* * *

**Batalla**

Lian Sarageth (de Lian Kasumi Himeko) **VS **Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)

**Maravillante **

Esta vez seré mas concreto, con mis argumentos, pero como antes, vamos en orden. Lian, tu historia estuvo llena de cosas interesantes y a la vez de confusiones. La historia pinta bien pero hubo cosas que no cuadraban primero con "Akemi" que no recuerdo haberla oído, además de la repentina revelación sobre el parentesco con Asassin. La pelea/carrera con Fuyu igual fue interesante verlos apoyándose de vez en cuando, pero el final tanto de tu rival como el tuyo fue borroso, parecía que hubieras perdido.

Del lado de Fuyu, hubo sus momentos clásicos de diversión, el nuevo aire del personaje para seguir en el torneo fue agradable y las confrontaciones entre strikers sobre todo el desenlace fueron impresionantes; aspectos negativos, fueron primero la coherencia y algo de la ortografía en el escrito, además de que Lian se notaba algo fuera de personaje y luego estuvo la peculiar forma de tener ayuda con los strikers, no esta mal, admito que fue ingenioso.

Creo que otra vez me excedí, pero bueno, esta ha sido una decisión difícil sinceramente, pero tengo que dar un voto y se lo doy a Fuyu, suerte si avanzas, y cuida de los detalles.

**Kaizoku ou**

Ganadora: Lian Sarageth

Además de tener mejor puntuación y ortografía, la narración es mejor. Estuvieron bastante parejas en la batalla y manejo de enemigos y strikers. Así que he calificado por lo primero, además Kakushi, ha utilizado en ocasiones la narración activa, cuando usó durante la mayor parte del relato la retroactiva.

**Strife Soul**

Pues yo califique a mi manera con los conceptos básicos como lo son Creatividad, Desarrollo del enemigo, historias, uso del entorno, strikers y ortografía, y a cada uno lo califico del 1 al 5, y ya hago la suma y el que salga mejor pasa (esta será mi forma de calificar y al que le guste bueno al que no...)  
Total mi voto es para (redoble de tambores por favor)..... Fuyu  
Si bien ambos le echaron ganas de hecho la diferencia fue solo por un punto, según yo a ambos les falto acción, en algunos puntos resaltaban como Lian y su ortografía y Fuyu con el usar al striker por cosas así se fueron compensando y/o contrarrestando como lo quieran ver.

Fue difícil principalmente por que en el fic de Lian sale Dante (es mi ídolo yeah Show Time!!) pero pues aun así ya exprese mi voto suerte al que pase y échenle ganas, métanle mas acción, usen el entorno, desarrollen bien a su oponente revisen la ortografía (a mi se me paso en el mío jeje) y todo lo q crean q les falto o deben mejorar

**GANADORA DE LA**** BATALLA**

- Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)-

**

* * *

**

**Batalla**

Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.) **VS** Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**El participante Asassin Akeru Canella Darko (de Asassin AkeruC.D.) no entrego dentro su documento dentro de la fecha limite establecida, quedando así eliminado automáticamente del torneo**

**GANADORA DE LA BATALLA**

**-** Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)**-**

* * *

**Batalla de regreso**

Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura ) **VS **Joshua Yeidher Darko Higurashi (de Joshua Hiiraguizawa Diethel)

**(Joshua se ha retirado voluntariamente)**

**GANADORA DE LA BATALLA**

**-** Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura ) **-**

**Nota: **La ronda semifinal y la mecánica de la misma, así como la fecha de entrega serán anunciados a mas tardar el domingo 7 de marzo, a media noche, hora del centro de México.


	18. 3a Ronda

El tiempo seguía su curso dentro del palacio del Nexo, la ronda ya hace mas de una hora había dado comienzo. En la sala principal se encontraban los 4 jueces, compañeros, y por alguna extraña razón un ninja ciego.

-Los 70 minutos están por acabar no es así Maravillante…- la princesa pirata Monkey D. Lina comentaba viendo al organizador mientras se percato de algo -¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco?- por alguna extraña razón el pelo del enmascarado se había vuelto blanco

-¡Acaso tratas de parecerte a mi!- Se levantaba del sillón Vilks, el ex competidor y ahora juez –Por que si es así me halagas mucho-. –Wooa, eso es tan super- uno de los gemelos pelirrojos también agregaba su comentario. –Deberías intentar algo asi Zuriñe- el otro gemelo decía. –Que rayos estas insinuando de mi cabello- sujetando al ultimo por el cuello

-Calmados, calmados, es un historia muy graciosa luego se las contare con mas tiempo, ahora que decías Lina-chan- tranquilizando a todos. –Oh si, que el tiempo para el concursante solitario esta por acabarse, no- recordando su pregunta.

-En efecto, pero creo que no hay porque esperar mas- En ese momento por una de las puertas aparecía Suzaku no Kael, un tanto abitado por los eventos finales durante su carrera, pero para consolarlo se encontraba ahí su creador Natsuhiko Daisuke –Dejémoslo solo, ya debe saber que ha ganado- En eso apareció un orbe en su mano y contacto a Teamidan –Tea-chan, por favor transporta a todos los invitados a la sala principal, la segunda ronda esta por acabar-. –Entendido, Maravillante-sama-

Siguió el tiempo, los invitados ya estaban presentes, todos los subordinados de Natsuhiko Daisuke, los amigos de Fuyu y su creadora Miko, Tsudane que estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Shel, y así como los demás competidores ya eliminados, estos últimos veían un poco raro a Vilks ya que ahora fungía como juez.

Por alguna extraña razón apareció por una de las puertas una chica pelirroja de vestimenta violeta, minifalda y lentes, Karin del mundo de Naruto. –Esto es raro- dijo el Maravillante. –Mira a esa chica- -Oh my god- se decían entre si los gemelos. –Y luego dicen mis nakamas que me visto muy atrevida, si la vieran- la pelinegra pirata decía.

Vilks por su parte se limitaba a chiflar por el atuendo de la chica, mientras otros se limitaban a hacer comentarios entre si. –Bueno ya basta, el mensaje quedo muy claro-

Justo en los últimos minutos fueron llegando todos los participantes restantes. Assasin fue de los primeros en llegar, cojeando por la herida en su rodilla cargando a una mas abatida e inconciente Shel; Fuyu, ayudando a su striker Hiei dejando atrás a unos cuantos pasos a Lian sin conocimiento; en el ultimo instante barriéndose por otra puerta llego Hanna gritando que había llegado primero, seguida no solo de Joshua, sino también de un pequeño niño.

Estando ya todos los competidores presentes, los subordinados del Maravillante regresaron pronto a la sala principal, para así poder concluir con la ronda. Pero fuera del palacio una nube de humo rosado apareció en el lugar y reveló a un pequeño grupo de gente.

Una chica y cuatro jóvenes estaban de pie a las afueras del enorme e imponente Castillo del Nexo.

La princesa hikaru! y sus cuatro guardaespaldas miraron alrededor, admirando la elegancia y sobriedad del lugar. Ella iba vestida con un vestido negro que se componía de un corset con detalles en rosa y tul del mismo color bajo la falda. Sus pies iban cubiertos por unas botas negras de combate y sus muñecas estaban repletas de pulseras. Llevaba pendientes bastante largos y una cadena con un dije bastante bonito. Su cabeza iba adornada por una tiara plateada, ladeada hacia un lado –el izquierdo- dándole un aspecto dulce a su atuendo.

- Bueno, creo que llegó el momento… - dijo algo nerviosa, tragando saliva y poniendo un mechón de su corto y desordenado cabello detrás de una oreja.

- Todavía no me gusta la idea de dejarte aquí sola – dijo Ed, cruzado de brazos. Los otros tres guardaespaldas –Hiei (OC, no se confunda con el que ayudo a Fuyu), Gaara y L- asintieron en concordancia con el comentario del rubio.

- Ya les dije que no se preocupen. Además, les ordené que se marcharan de este lugar una vez yo entrara en este Castillo, ¿no?

- Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa… - dijo Gaara, con su típico tono.

- Oh, por favor, no digas tonterías… No estoy nerviosa…

Pero era mentira. hikaru! estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Quizás era porque sabía la responsabilidad que iba a tomar a continuación, quizás era por el hecho de estar lejos de su reino y en el palacio de otra persona… o quizás, y más probablemente, era por el hecho de volver a verlo a _él_.

Con una mano temblorosa llamó a las puertas del Castillo del Nexo.

Unos segundos después una cabeza se asomó.

Era la dulce y revoltosa Kalara.

- H-Hola… Soy hikaru!-hime, y vengo a…

- ¡HIKA-CHAN!! – gritó enérgicamente Kalara, saltando en brazos de la princesa.

- Vaya Kalara, veo que no cambiaste mucho.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Ven, ven… el amo te está esperando. Pasa, pasa…

Y prácticamente empujó a la chica al interior, sin siquiera darle tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente de sus queridos guardaespaldas.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora – dijo Gaara, dándose la media vuelta.

- Más le vale no meterse en muchos problemas… niña loca… - dijo Ed, con su expresión más típica.

- En el caso de que suceda algo, no se preocupen – habló L con tono quedo, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – dijo Hiei, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Le coloqué un transmisor en el moño de su vestido. Si algo le sucede, lo sabremos.

- Bueno, creo que después de todo sí somos buenos guardaespaldas, ¿no?

Y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los cuatro desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro.

De vuelta en la sala principal, el Maravillante y los jueces se preparaban para dar los resultados finales y oficiales de la ronda. Empezando por Kael que había y debía ser el primero en llegar, comenzando a ser animado por sus amigos y compañeros; seguido de Fuyu, viendo como iba siendo traída Lian por Glyde; después Hanna, que le daba mas importancia ahora al inesperado invitado que había traído; y finalmente Shel, este ultimo anuncio era inconcebible para la mayoría de los presentes, Assasin casi se ahogaba con la barra de chocolate que estaba comiendo, todo esto quedo aclarado al momento en que Karin revelo ser en verdad la diseñadora.

-Este suceso había apantallado a todos, obviamente excepto a los jueces. –A chingada, así que la chica de camisa corta, era en verdad Shel- Bueno casi todos los jueces. –Y ese tipo es juez- decía Hiroi señalando a Vilks

Una vez aclarado todo esto, el organizador del torneo prosiguió con su discurso –Felicidades a todos los ganadores de esta ronda, ahora para lo ronda semifinal…-.-¡WAAAH!- Un par de gritos se oyeron de las alturas

-Oh Dios tengo un mal presentimiento- se decía a si mismo el peliazul, mientras su amigo de gafas oscuras se reía

/BAAAM/

Primero una chica de vestido negro le callo encima al Maravillante a medio discurso, todos se exaltaron ante tal suceso; seguido de eso callo la crecida Kalara sobre Darts. –Gracias Maravillante-sama, eso es justicia- viendo Hiroi como ahora no había sido la victima. –¡Hey! Donde esta mi chica- gritaba el alvino juez a los aires, lo cual desalentaba un poco a Hiroi

-WAAAH- Una tercera persona caía del cielo, para precisamente caer sobre Vilks. –That's so baaad- decían los gemelos al unísono. –Uff, ya casi me tocaba a mi- Zuriñe secaba su preocupación.

-Se encuentra bien, Anegla-chan-. –Otra vez, Mifune-. –Quieren bajarse de mi- Vilks se quejaba viendo de nueva cuenta a su Striker –Que no los había mandado ya a su mundo, y tuvimos nuestra escena de despedida y todo eso- una vez ya parado.

–Lo se, fue muy raro, estaba acompañando a Angela-chan por el castillo Baba Yaga cuando abrimos una puerta y terminamos en el palacio del Nexo otra vez- explicaba el espadachín. –Vilks- la pequeña bruja saludaba con gusto al ojirojo lamiéndolo con el camaleón de su sombrero. –Creí que ya había tenido el ultimo de esos-

Por otro lado. –Kalara, ¿que has hecho? te volviste a perder por ahí?, como es que caíste con todas esas personas del cielo?- Hiroi aunque feliz por ver a la chica ave sobre Darts. –Es que Kalara, quería traer rápidamente a Hika!-chan- y con este nombre hizo reaccionar a todos los OCs del Maravillante -¡¿La princesa Hikaru!?!- volteando a verla mientras se levantaba del enmascarado creador.

-Jeje, Kalara ese pasadizo secreto fue muy divertido, pero no lo volvamos a usar- Decia la princesa castaña. –En ese caso mandare quitarla- decía el Maravillantea aun debajo de ella. -¡AAAH!- la chica se espanto al ver sobre quien estaba, rápidamente levantándose –Maravillante, discúlpame yo… ¿porque tienes el cabello blanco?-

-Es una historia graciosa, luego te la cuento- contestaron, no el Maravillante, sino los jueces y algunos de sus subordinados. –Hey esa es mi frase, y no dejare que me roben mas… como tu o tu o tu- Señalando por ultimo a Daisuke. –Oh vamos solo fue una vez-

-Pero bueno- recuperando su seriedad y parándose –Es un placer tenerte con nosotros Hikaru!-hime- tomo su mano con delicadeza movió su mascara hacia arriba para mostrar sus labios y besar su mano. –El… el placer es mío- algo temblorosa.

-Jueces, participantes e invitados, les presento a la princesa Hikaru!, quien fungirá como 5ª y ultima miembro del jurado para las rondas venideras- Con esta pequeña introducción varios aplaudieron a la recién llegada. –La siguiente ronda, las semifinales, se llevaran acabo hoy a las 10 de la noche, descanse lo que resta de la madrugada y la mañana, y disfruten de lo que resta del palacio en el día- Haciendo notar el estado en que habían quedado unas partes del palacio durante la carrera.

-En la noche serán anunciados las batallas semifinales en este mismo lugar, la mecánica de estas peleas volverá a ser dentro del _Orbe de batalla-_ concluyendo esto, el Maravillante dio instrucciones a sus subordinados para escoltar a los competidores a la enfermería, y a los invitados a sus habitaciones.

Desde las alturas por uno de los balcones, había una figura sombría, observando esto con precaución, percatando principalmente algo en los ganadores, sus sombras en un momento se distorsionaron como estática. Finalmente una segunda figura mucho mas pequeña se acerco.

-Papi-

Horas mas tarde, ya cerca del medio día, tres personajes se reunían para dar sus reportes con el Maravillante (ya con su clásico cabello negro) quien había permanecido y permanecería todo el día en la sala de principal, preparando los Orbes de batalla. Entre los allegados estaban Azuka, la rubia doctora, Juren, el cyborg de mohicano púrpura y Ary la jovial de pelo oscuro.

-Empecemos, con el reporte medico, por favor- sin perder concentración. –Claro Maravillante-sama- comenzó la doctora, moviendo el mechón de su cabello –Los menos afectados fueron la señorita Shel, por su particular método de competir; Kael, que mas que nada necesita apoyo moral; y los gemelos Darko, que únicamente sufrían de fatiga… aunque- en eso el mechón se le vino en cara

-Dilo- El enmascarado quería enterarse de todo. –Parecen haber sufrido un tipo de daño por su periodo de hibernación hasta el momento de la carrera; pudieron haber sufrido algunas alucinaciones en ese estado, pero ahora están bien-.-Genial, continua-.-Por otro lado esta Fuyu, tenia varias heridas, pero mayormente se ha curado el, esta en buenas condiciones para proseguir; Assasin se esta recuperando rápido de su lesión en las rodillas, aun así le he sugerido no abusar del movimiento; finalmente esta Lian, ya ha recuperado la conciencia, y sus heridas están sanando, enfrento una fuerte batalla pero ella es igual de fuerte-

-Excelente reporte, Juren, ahora el reporte de daños- cambiando rápidamente de temas. –Aproximadamente un 45% del castillo sufrió daños, las reparaciones tomaran unos días, y son pocas las áreas de gran peligro, las cuales están marcadas y cerradas- finalizo tomando un trago a su botella

-Cuanto tardara la reparación- preocupado por esto –Unos 3 días… 2 si no hay contra tiempos-. –Pues que así sea-. –Entendido- dando un saludo tipo militar con la mano en la frente

-Ahora el reporte de personal, Ary-. –Claro Maestro primero que nada el guarda espaldas Mifune y la bruja Angela reaparecieron debido a los múltiples orbes de transportación, aunque seria recomendable mandarlos de regreso a su mundo, hemos sugerido que se queden bajo la custodia de Vilks para evitar algún problema- se detuvo un poco para tomar aire

-Durante la carrera todos cumplieron con su tarea, excepto… Kion- esto perturbo un tanto al Maravillante -¿Dónde se encuentra?-. Con temor contesto la chica –Desde entonces no lo hemos encontrado, puede que por la falta de sus poderes haya decidido abandonar el castillo-

-Esto no me agrada, tarde o temprano a de volver, si lo encuentran deténganlo y tráiganmelo, si es necesario usen la fuerza para someterlo, no permitiré ese comportamiento durante el torneo- Con esta orden los 3 se exaltaron bastante. –Como ordene Maestro, haré saber de su decisión a todos los demás- Con esto ultimo la reunión había concluido

El día concluyo, y de nuevo los jueces, invitados, algunos de los OCs del Maravillante y sobre todo los participantes se habían reunido de nuevo en la sala principal. Los 4 semifinalistas, se encontraban abajo frente al gigantesco Orbe de batalla, todos los demás se encontraban en diferentes palcos y balcones rodeando la sala, al centro y arriba de las escaleras principales estaban los jueces.

Vilks estaba en la orilla, de nueva cuenta sentado apoyando sus pies sobre el barandal; a su lado Hikaru!, observando con delicadeza el espectáculo pues este seria su debut como jueza, luego había un espacio vacío y después de ese estaba Lina con su alegre sonrisa ansiosa por ver otra ronda comenzar; finalmente en la otra orilla estaba Zuriñe, igual con alegría esperando el comienzo… aunque echándole un ojo a los revoltosos gemelos que estaban en un piso abajo

El Maravillante llego por la escalera principal para así dar comienzo a la tercera ronda. –Saludos participantes, bienvenidos a la ronda semifinal del torneo. La mecánica de la ronda será similar a la de la primera fase, todos entraran al orbe y dentro conocerán a su oponente, la batalla concluirá una vez que se de un ganador- Los participantes conocían bien esto, mientras se daban unas miradas

-En esta ronda, de nueva cuenta podrán usar 3 veces a su striker por medio de sus orbes. Y en cuanto a los escenarios- Alzo la mano lanzando varios orbes a frente a los jueces –Esta vez será provistos por los jueces- acto seguido los orbes absorbieron unas esencias y entraron al de mayor tamaño –El escenario que les tocara será aleatorio de estos, y este podría cambiar en medio de la batalla, así que estén preparados… sin mas que decir- Desapareció y apareció en el balcón de los jueces

-¡Que den inicio las semifinales!- El orbe de batalla brillo con fuerza, para que luego los participantes entraran a el a conocer su fortuna en esta ronda.

-¡Aah!- La pequeña Anyk chillo. –Any-chan, que sucede- La mujer ave volteaba a ver a su amiga. –Tengo miedo- tocándose la cabeza –hay algo malo… quiero vera a papi-

-Achu- Kion estornudaba moviéndose entre las sombras hacia una de las zonas clausuradas del palacio, camino por un tiempo buscando en todas dirección hasta que… -¡Ah!- Tropezó por error…o no?

-Alto ahí Kion, tenemos ordenes de detenerte- El cadenero de cabello azul sujetaba una cadena la cual ataba la pierna del alvino. –Sueltame Hiroi, no tengo tiempo para esto- aun tirado en el suelo

-Kion crees que esto es un juego, atacaste a uno de los participantes, a uno de nosotros poniendo en peligro a un juez y luego te desapareces desde la ronda pasada, que rayos te pasa-.-Ya te dije que me dejaras- se desato de la cadena y siguió su paso

-**Cadenas de captura-** Las cadenas inmediatamente se lanzaron y atraparon a Kion por sus extremidades y cintura –No se que te este pasando, pero ya lo arreglaras con el Maravillante-sama-

-No, no me puedes llevar con el… te digo que me sueltes- pero era inútil el pirata no lo soltaría por nada; con gran esfuerzo el alvino alcanzo algo dentro de su gabardina un orbe negro –No me queda opción- Un brillo negro se presento rompiendo las cadenas de Hiroi.

Tras el extraño resplandor oscuro se encontraba Kion ya de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo mas fuerte, sus poderes habían regresado. –Como demonios hiciste eso- el peliazul no lo entendía, poniéndose en pose defensiva. –No te interfieras no quiero pelear- de nueva cuenta dándose la vuelta

-**Aguijones de furia- **Varias cadenas con picos en sus puntas se dispararon a Kion, quien fácilmente los esquivo, para volverle a dar la cara a Hiroi. –Basta-.-Kion nos ha sido informado que tenemos que capturarte, por tus acciones representas una amenaza para el torneo y para todos los presentes. Ríndete ahora y ven con migo pacíficamente-

-No- Sin dudarlo contesto el fornido sujeto –No he hecho nada de peligro después de que mis poderes fueron removidos-. –Te lo diré una ultima vez- ya arto de todo esto dijo el peliazul –Ríndete y ven conmigo, ya podrás explicarle tu comportamiento al Maravillante-sama, de lo contrario me obligas a usar la fuerza- Kion simplemente negó con la cabeza

-No me dejas opción… pero antes, Kion estas dispuesto a luchar una batalla solo contra todos nosotros, contra tu creador, una batalla que no puedes ganar- El alvino alzo su brazo comenzando a formar en su mano una vara negra, esta pronto comenzó a tomar forma un largo y ancho filo negro curveado, con 2 puntas en el final, y una ranura circular en la parte baja; el mango era sencillo pero al final de este había una cadena atándose al brazo de Kion

-Desde que decidí esto, sabia a que me enfrentaba… y créeme estoy dispuesto a morir para realizar esto- Colocándose en pose halando la cadena con la mano izquierda y girando la enorme espada con la derecha.

-Que te quede claro que estabas advertido… **Laberinto de cadenas- **Lanzando innumerables cadenas de toda su gabardina mientras el alvino saltaba al aire lanzando por su cuenta su pesada espada

/CLASH/

Algo estallo con fuerza en la sala principal, rayos negros salían del Orbe de Batalla. -¿Qué ha pasado?- la princesa pirata fue la primera en exaltarse. –Calmados debe ser por las batallas, están dando una impresionante demostración de poder- estas palabras del organizador tranquilizo a todos, excepto… -_Eso no es cierto, hay algo malo aquí, desde que llegue puedo sentirlo… que te ha pasado Maravillante-_ por la princesa Hikaru!

-Ex, esto esta mal- Zoro se acercaba al pirata X que se encontraba solo en uno de los palcos. –Lo se, ese estallido, algo esta perturbador esta pasando dentro del orbe de Batalla- decía con preocupación. –Los concursantes están en peligro de algo o de si mismos… el destino de cada uno esta en sus propias manos y en el como puedan manejar esto-

-O en el de su rival- agrego aun con preocupación Ex

**Inicia la tercera**** ronda…  
****Una etapa llena de corrupción  
****¿Podrán contra ella?**

**DESATEN SU IMAGINACIÓN**

**Conclusión  
**10 de abril

**Batalla 1  
**Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**VS  
**Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura )

**Batalla 2  
**Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Escenarios:**

-El laberinto de sakura card captor  
-El castillo de aracne de soul eater  
-La fortaleza de briggs de fullmetal alchemist  
-El desierto de sunagakure de naruto  
-El edificio que hace de cuartel general en Death Note (el que mandó construir L)  
-El interior del gran espíritu de shaman king  
-La fortaleza de orochimaru de naruto  
-IMPEL DOWN (la carcel de One piece) en cualquiera de sus niveles mostrados hasta el momento o todos los niveles, y seria mejor si están las criaturas guardianes o algo así para darle mas tensión al ambiente.  
-Death city o Sibusen (la escuela de Soul Eater) y que los ande afectando un poco la locura que desprende el Dios Demonio (Kishin)

**Notas- **Bueno así comienza la tercera ronda, espero hayan leído el escrito ahí se describe a grandes rasgos los elementos de esta ronda, si no es así chóquenlo o esperen por el correo oficial que he de enviarles el lunes, sobre la 3ª ronda junto con la hoja de registro de su rival. En cuanto a los escenarios, aquí se enlistan los que podrán utilizar, usen los que crean convincentes para su pelea y mucha suerte.


	19. Vilkmakes

_**DESICION**_

Como ven la segunda ronda ha terminado, ahora piensen bien y dejen su voto – decía el Maravillante aun sentado.

Como sea, déjame pensar bien esto, hummm – dijo el albino centrando su vista en los combatientes que le tocaba juzgar – al carajo, de tin marin de do pingüe.

Oye hazlo bien, fue lo que te pedí – reclamo el Creador.

Oye lo hare a mi manera, o lo puedo hacer aun mas imparcial, disculpa preciosa – mientras se acercaba a la princesa pirata.

S-si dime – dijo algo nerviosa la chica debido a que el albino se le puso repentinamente al frente y acerco su cara demasiado a la suya.

Lanza esto al aire por favor – dijo mostrando una moneda.

Tampoco me refería a eso.

Tranquilo, que puede ser mas imparcial que una moneda, y mas aun lanzada por la santa y delicada mano de una bella mujer – dijo haciéndole una reverencia a la pirata.

Eso no creo que funcione o sea justo.

Dijiste que podía juzgar como yo quisiera siempre y cuando fuera imparcial, además tienen la misma probabilidad de ganar, y yo elijo el método mas rápido, no soy tanto de romperme la cabeza debatiendo.

Maravillante solo suspiro algo cansado, discutir con este sujeto no tenia mucha utilidad.

Bueno asunto arreglado, lánzala preciosa – dicho esto pero aun con dudas la princesa pirata lanzo la moneda.

Si cae cara elijo a la niña, y si cae cruz al enano – dijo mientras la moneda daba vueltas en el aire, después de unas milésimas de segundo cayo mostrando cara.

Parece que gano Lian – dijo Maravillante juntando la moneda del suelo.

Si pero soy muy mentiroso así que gana el niño.

Se puede cambiar de opinión así de rápido – pregunto la chica al Maravillante.

Mientras no haya puesto el voto por escrito puede elegir a quien sea y cambiar de opinión tantas veces quiera, en fin por favor pongan su voto en la urna – dijo volteándose dirigiéndose al resto de los jueces.

Oye preciosa tengo que salir de aquí podrías entregar mi voto por mi, si que linda eres gracia – dijo el chico y salió de la habitación.

La chica solo lo miraba algo confundida y con pena - ¿en que momento dije que si?

Bien solo falta el voto de Lina y Vilks.

Oigan el otro sujeto ya se fue – señalo Lina.

¿Salió de la habitación? – Dijo sorprendido el Creador – rápido todos revisen sus billeteras.

Ante esto todos lo vieron raro.

He tenido algunos problemas con ese sujeto – dijo buscando su cartera el Creador – bien aquí esta, ¿y ustedes que tal? – todos afirmaron dando a entender que no les faltaba nada.

Oigan que no había un reloj en esa pared – señalo otros de los jueces.

Maravillante solo se llevo la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse la sien – este sujeto es rápido.

Ya en los pasillos del palacio.

¡Flavor Flav! – Gritaba el albino con el reloj sujetado a una cadena que le colgaba del cuello – maldición debo dejar de ver tantas tonterías en la televisión.

_**Direcciones**_

Por los pasillos del palacio del Nexo una cabellera blanca se movía a paso rápido.

¡Maldita sea! – Repetía una y otra vez el albino - ¿Dónde carajos están los baños?

De pronto diviso un punto verde que se dirigía hacia el, al estar frente a frente Vilks pudo apreciar tres katanas en la faja verde del extraño, se trataba del maestro del San-Tou-Ryuu Roronoa Zoro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos estudiándose entre ellos, Vilks sujeto su Garou y aun sin desenfundarla mostro un poco del filo, mientras que Zoro hizo lo mismo con Wadoo.

De repente Vilks enfundo nuevamente su pequeña espada – olvídalo, dime donde están los baños – dijo mientras sujetaba su entrepierna y comenzaba a dar unos pequeños saltos.

Zoro señalo a su espalda – sigue derecho y luego a mano derecha en el quinto pasillo.

Genial, dejemos lo otro para después – dijo el ojirojo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección señalada.

Ahora donde esta el comedor tengo desde ayer en la noche buscándolo – dijo el de la faja verde.

Algunas horas después.

Maldito sea ese cabeza de lechuga, tengo 3 horas buscando el baño maldición – se quejaba el albino mientras daba saltitos intentando aguantar mas – al carajo con esto que al cabo yo aquí no vivo – dijo y lanzando un relámpago destruyo una ventana.

Mientras en el cuarto de vigilancia.

Disculpe Maravillante, tenemos un problema.

¿Qué paso Juren? – dijo el Creador entrando al cuarto de vigilancia.

El… otra vez – dijo el cyborg señalando uno de los monitores de vigilancia encargado del jardín, ahí se veía a Vilks detrás de un árbol "Regando las plantas".

Maravillante lo miro en cierta manera ya no le sorprendía mucho lo que hiciera el albino, solo suspiro – quemen esa parte – dijo resignado – parece perro.

_**Huelga.**_

Oigan chicos escuche que habría un carnaval hoy en una ciudad cercana, deberíamos ir – dijo EX.

Si vamos – grito alegre Ary.

No creo que debamos tenemos que estar al pendiente del torneo y todo lo que pase aquí – respondió Hiroi.

Oh vamos cadenero, un rato libre que tengamos para des estresarnos no dañara a nadie – dijo Darts.

Solo será una par de horas, vamos, vamos – le rogaba Kalara a Hiroi.

Esta bien pero dejemos una nota o algo, y solo un par de horas de acuerdo – comento resignado el de la gabardina.

Yo hare la nota y se la dejaremos al Creador en la puerta de su habitación – dijo la doctora escribiendo.

"Maravillante-sama, todos fuimos al carnaval de la ciudad vecina volvemos en unas cuantas horas, si hay alguna emergencia contáctenos y vendremos lo mas pronto posible"  
Azuka.

Bien vamos – gritaron todos y salieron.

Ya que dieron la vuelta al pasillo una figura con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón paso frente a la puerta del Creador, y miro con curiosidad la carta.

"Para Maravillante-sama" – leyó la figura y abrió la carta, una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

Unos minutos después.

Maravillante volvía a su habitación y observo una carta en su puerta la tomo, abrió y leyó – "Nos cansamos de trabajar por la miseria que nos das queremos un aumento y también queremos un sindicato o estaremos en huelga hasta nuevo aviso"

Azuka.

¿Pero que…? - dijo extrañado el de la gran M – pero ni les pago, no se puede mantener a la gente a base de refrescos y sándwich.

_**Jugar a los muñecos.**_

En un pasillo algo abandonado y oscuro del palacio del Nexo, Vincio el amante de la rosa se encontraba paseando cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención.

Ting tang, ting tang, toma, toma – escuchaba una voz algo tétrica pero a la vez divertida.

Vincio giro por una de las esquinas del pasillo, y descubrió a Jester con algo entre las manos.

¿Je-Jester? – pregunto algo dudoso el pirata.

Ho-la Vin-cio-kun – dijo de forma divertida pero a la vez tétrica el arlequín girando su cabeza para ver al mencionado algo aterrado – jajaja no te asustes… aun jajaja – mientras su escalofriante risa resonaba en el eco del pasillo.

¿Qué haces muñeco de trapo? – dijo el pirata recobrando un poco la compostura.

Me divierto… o eso intento – dijo mientras volvía a su labor.

El amante de la rosa levanto un poco la mirada y puedo ver el juguete del maniático payaso – no sabia que jugabas con muñecos – dijo con algo de burla.

Jajaja son muy divertidos, si sabes usarlos claro esta.

Vincio puso mas atención en los detalles del muñeco – no me digas que esa cosa es…

Si lo es – asintió sin siquiera voltear a ver al pirata – solo que no sirve – respondió algo desanimado el bufón mientras dejaba la aguja con la que torturaba al muñeco a un lado.

El muñeco en cuestión tenía la forma de cierto albino que ahora trabajaba como juez en el torneo, tenía unas ropas parecidas a las que portaba Vilks y un mechón de cabello blanco.

No entiendo, seguí las instrucciones, pero aun así… – decía mientras volvía a sujetar la aguja y la clavaba con más fuerza en el abdomen del muñeco - **¡No se muere, y no le pasa nada! **– grito cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio y profundo, mientras atreves de un orbe veía al susodicho juez recostado en su cama prácticamente dormido.

Vincio retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ante el repentino cambio en la voz del payaso – oye, ¿y ese es su cabello? – pregunto inteligentemente el amante de la rosa.

Buena pregunta, no recuerdo de donde lo saque jajaja – reía el arlequín – pero en fin tal vez si aprieto más fuerte – dijo y comenzó a apretar al muñeco con sus manos.

Mientras en otro lugar del palacio.

Maldita sea tengo rato que me duele mucho el estomago – se quejaba Kion, de pronto sintió un gran apretón - ¡Ahhhh!


	20. Amores y traiciones

Antes del inicio de la tercera ronda…

Ya había concluido la segunda ronda y pronto serían las semifinales. No le quedaba mucho tiempo en aquel maravilloso castillo, y eso la deprimía un poco. Había estado en su habitación por un buen rato, pero ya se había cansado de estar allí, encerrada, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Ella era una chica muy curiosa, y todavía le quedaba demasiado por descubrir en aquel magnífico lugar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Miró a ambos lados y no había nadie. Sonriendo salió completamente y cerró con llave.

El corredor, silencioso y oscuro (por alguna extraña razón estaba así) le inspiraba cierta soledad, pero eso no la detuvo. La princesa siguió caminando, buscando en las paredes alguna pintura, pero estaban desnudas; sólo presentaban el mismo y parejo color.

Vio varias puertas a diversos lados del corredor pero no abrió ninguna, temiendo caer en una dimensión diferente o llena de peligros, y causarle problemas a Maravillante. Aquel torneo de seguro lo estaba consumiendo, y ella no quería agravar la situación.

Se detuvo a pensar unos instantes. Ella nunca sería capaz de organizar una cosa así. No, en su mundo sería imposible realizar un evento como este, y ella no estaría predispuesta tampoco. Quizás era esa dedicación una de las cosas que admiraba más que nada del chico.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio una abertura al final del corredor, desde donde llegaba una luz azulina. Frunció el entrecejo, apurando un poco el paso, y por fin llegó hasta allí. Frente a ella se encontraba la sala del Orbe, como había llegado ahí era lo de menos, pues frente a ella estaba la puerta que contenía tan anhelado objeto, imponiendo su majestuosidad y poder, sin siquiera estar libre.

No pudiendo evitarlo, avanzó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella enorme fuente de energia. Como estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, una baranda rodeaba aquella especie de "balcón" donde ella se encontraba. Recargó su peso allí y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

Era tan hermoso… tan magnífico.

Lo había buscado toda su vida. Y ahora se encontraba allí, tan cerca de su mano…

Lentamente extendió su brazo derecho… Sentía como si lo tocara… Sólo unos centímetros…

- ¿hikaru!?

Como si hubiera ocurrido un cortocircuito en su interior, la princesa salió de su trance. Giró la cabeza en la dirección de la cual había venido la voz y vio a Maravillante a unos metros de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? Ten cuidado, podrías caerte y…

La chica, cuando por fin pudo pensar con un poco más de claridad, se fijó en su posición. Tenía más de la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la branda, con el brazo extendido.

Se paralizó y quiso ponerse en pie, pero simplemente consiguió perder el equilibrio e irse hacia delante.

- ¡No tan rápido! – Maravillante la jaló hacia atrás del brazo izquierdo y ella cayó sentada en el suelo – Discúlpame… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes… Muchísimas gracias por eso. No me había dado cuenta, la verdad…

- Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo él, serio. En realidad, el chico se refería a la imprudencia de la princesa, pero ella lo malinterpretó.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Maravillante-sama, no crea que yo…! ¡Yo no quería…! ¡Es decir, antes sí, pero ahora es diferente, yo…!

- Oye, oye, espera… tranquila… - hikaru! estaba muy colorada producto de la vergüenza, y Maravillante no entendía nada – Respira y dime lo que estás intentando decir.

- Yo… - trató de relajarse un poco – Yo no estaba intentando… robarlo ni nada por el estilo.

Unos segundos de silencio hicieron presencia. El chico no se esperaba aquello, y ella apartó la vista, apenada. De repente, él soltó una risita.

- ¿Y por qué habría de pensar que estabas por robarlo?

- Bueno, yo…

- Cuando te invité a formar parte de este torneo tú me dijiste que no lo ibas a robar, y te creo. Sólo que, si era para echarle un vistazo, te descuidaste bastante y te dejaste llevar – rió de nuevo – Casi te caes.

- Sí, etto… Yo…

- No te preocupes. Ven – le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y ella la aceptó – En realidad, no te culpo. Es magnífico – y giró la vista hacia donde estaba encerrado el Orbe. hikaru! lo imitó.

Al parecer Maravillante también se había quedado embelesado. hikaru! se dio cuenta que aún sujetaba la mano del chico, pero no le importó, cuando él se diera cuenta recién se la soltaría. Y aquello no sucedió mucho después, cuando él volvió en sí y, pronunciando una disculpa, se soltaron.

hikaru! se sentía muy afortunada. A pesar de que sabía que era una actitud infantil no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que había estado a solas con una de las personas que más admiraba y que había sujetado su mano. Además, se encontraban bastante cerca aún (quizás un metro) y seguían charlando.

Comentaron cosas referidas al torneo, por supuesto: el cómo se habían dado los acontecimientos hasta ese momento, los ganadores, los vencidos, los strikers… Y el papel que pronto tendría que desempeñar ella como jueza que era.

- Imagino que no estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no en realidad… Estoy bastante tranquila – le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

- Ése es el espíritu, hikaru! – le dio una palmada en el hombro como signo de apoyo – Bueno, si me disculpas, debo atender un par de asuntos ahora.

- Oh, no te preocupes… Lamento todo esto, no quería ocasionarte problemas – se había sonrojado una vez más.

- Para nada. Es más, te necesito para la próxima ronda, así que por favor, no te mates.

Ambos rieron y él, con un gesto, desapareció por una de las aberturas que daban a la sala.

La princesa se quedó allí unos segundos más, pensando. Era una tonta por enamorarse de una persona así… nunca un chico como él podría fijarse en una niña como ella. Quizás lo mejor era resignarse. Además, si quería llamar su atención, tratar de tirarse por un balcón no era la mejor forma de hacerlo… o, mejor dicho, la adecuada. Se culpó mentalmente por ser una torpe y una descuidada. Además, le había echo perder tiempo al chico, justo lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Volvió a su habitación por el mismo corredor, pero esta vez con pesadumbre. Ya no tenía ganas de salir a explorar ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería tirarse en aquel suave colchón hasta que fuera la hora de las semifinales…

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Cuatro personas se hallaban en la habitación.

- ¿Pero qué… Cómo…?

Sus cuatro guardaespaldas, Edward Elric, Hiei Jaganshi, Sabaku no Gaara y L, se encontraban allí, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La princesa salió al pasillo a controlar que no viniera nadie y, una vez que se aseguró de aquello, ingresó de nuevo en su habitación, cerró la puerta, tomó aire, y exclamó:

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ, MANGA DE IMBÉCILES?!

- ¿No te parece que eso es ser un poquito exagerada? – dijo el rubio, sobándose una oreja.

- Por lo menos ya confirmamos tus sospechas L: SÍ es ella y no una impostora.

- Así es, Hiei-kun – dijo el pelinegro, examinando todas las cosas del tocador.

- ¡¿Podrían explicarse?! – la vena de la frente le palpitaba con fuerza.

- Bueno, sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas viva – dijo Ed, tendido sobre la cama, sin haberse quitado los zapatos.

- Es decir, cumplir nuestro trabajo – coincidió Gaara.

- ¡¿Pero… cómo..?!

- Si te preguntas cómo llegamos hasta aquí, ya sabes a quién dirigirte – la atajó Hiei.

- ¡L! – exclamó la castaña, alterada.

- Admito que no fue simple en absoluto conseguir los planos de este castillo. Es más, cuando iba a darme por vencido, Ryuko (_aparece en mi fic "The Other Note". Es un OC_) me dio una idea de cómo obtenerlos, y henos aquí. Adivinar cuál de todas era tu habitación fue un tanto más fácil, pero eso no significa que no me haya costado. Pero una vez más, mis deducciones son correctas.

Al parecer todos estaban muy satisfechos con su hazaña, pero la princesa no cabía en sí.

- ¡Pero aún así… no tienen idea de lo que hicieron! ¡¿Y si me echan por su culpa?! ¡Hiei, por ejemplo: hay un doble tuyo caminando por aquí! ¡¿Tienes idea del lío interdimensional que puede producirse si se encuentran cara a cara?!

Él al parecer no la escuchaba.

- ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?!

- A decir verdad, no – respondió, muy tranquilo, y se puso en pie – Mira, no te hagas la cabeza por un problema tan simple como este. Sólo vinimos a controlar que todo estuviera en orden. Nunca te separas de nosotros y, encima de que es la primera vez, es para irte a un castillo ajeno. Somos tus guardaespaldas… es nuestro deber asegurar tu cuello.

- Pero si los atrapan…

- Deberán enfrentarse a los cuatro juntos. Y no conozco muchas personas que puedan con eso – dijo Gaara, esbozando una milésima de sonrisa.

- Chicos… - dijo ella, dejándose caer.

- ¿Ves? Estás muy desanimada – dijo L, captando de inmediato los sentimientos de la chica.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso te declaraste y Maravillante te rechazó?

- Yo creo que más bien intentó robar el Orbe y no pudo.

- En realidad, se decepcionó consigo misma, ¿no es así, hikaru!? – L, como siempre, dio en el clavo.

- Sí… Soy una estúpida.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Hiei, y se ganó un golpe de la chica.

- ¡Lo único que hago es causarle problemas! Primero, no puedo estar para las dos primeras rondas, luego, le aterrizo encima delante de varias personas y ahora casi me mato por quedarme como estúpida…

- ¡¿QUÉEE?! – exclamaron los cuatro, poniéndose de pie y acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica.

- ¡Con razón titiló el dispositivo de rastreo! – exclamó L.

- ¡¿En qué rayos te metiste?!

- ¿Acaso no te dijimos que…?

Al parecer los chicos estaban enojados, pero la mirada gélida de la princesa los hizo callar.

- ¿Dispositivo… de… rastreo? ¿Eso… significa… que me estaban vigilando?

- Sí… fue muy gracioso cuando le caíste a Maravillante encima – dijo Hiei, pero luego no pudo seguir, ya que las manos de la chica se cerraban en torno a su cuello, con bastante fuerza.

- ¡BAKAS!

- Espera, espera… - trató de detenerla L.

- ¡¿DÓNDE LO PUSIERON?! – exclamó

- En el moño de tu vestido… justo aquí – L tomó un pequeño aparatito con una lucecita roja.

La princesa tomó el dispositivo en sus manos, lo dejó caer y saltó tres veces sobre el mismo, asegurándose que quedara reducido a átomos dispersos.

- ¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA CON USTEDES, ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE NO ME LOS CRUCE HASTA EL FINAL DE LAS SEMIFINALES! ¡Y NI SE LES OCURRA ABANDONAR ESTA HABITACIÓN O LES JURO QUE LOS CUELGO DEL CUELLO A LOS CUATRO!

Y sin más, dando un portazo, salió al pasillo. Caminó varios metros en la dirección contraria a la cual había ido hacía unos minutos. Sintiendo una pesadumbre terrible por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dobló a la izquierda y se metió en un pasillo extremadamente oscuro. Deslizó su espalda por la pared, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

- Esto no puede ser verdad… Supuestamente me la debería estar pasando de maravilla aquí en el Castillo del Nexo, no... No… _así_.

Pero sus murmullos para sí misma cesaron de golpe cuando sintió un peso sobre su pierna, que estaba extendida, y luego un golpe sordo, justo a su lado. Si bien el lugar estaba oscuro, todavía se podía ver un poco. Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que lo que había sucedido había sido lo siguiente: Maravillante al parecer iba caminando, no vio la pierna de la chica, tropezó y cayó junto a ella, perdiendo su mascara.

El sonrojo de hikaru! subió a niveles máximos.

- Ehm… ¿Maravillante? ¿Qué haces?

- Uy, perdón es que… ehm… no… te vi.

La miró a los ojos y la chica sintió que podía perderse en esa mirada para toda la eternidad.

- ¿E… Estás bien? – su voz había subido una octava, y el volumen había descendido varios decibeles.

- Sí, yo… ehm… estoy muy bien.

hikaru! se sonrojó aun más, considerando la respuesta del chico y viendo que la posición de ambos no era muy "de amigos" que digamos. Es más, gracias a la caída, el rostro descubierto del joven se había acercado considerablemente al de ella.

La princesa tragó saliva e intentó respirar, pero no le fue muy bien. Su pulso estaba aceleradísimo.

- Te sonrojaste – dijo él, sin sonreír, pero claramente divertido.

- Sí, bueno… No es que sea algo raro en mí. Me ruborizo por cualquier cosa – puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita, tratando parecer despreocupada.

- Bueno eso es… es muy… dulce – esta vez él sí sonrió y ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. A decir verdad, la princesa, aunque pareciera un tanto loca y ruda, era muy tímida. Sobretodo en estas situaciones.

Luego sintió que la mano de él le tomaba la barbilla y la obligaba a levantar el rostro. Lo hizo y miró a Maravillante a los ojos. Se quedaron así, estáticos, durante unos segundos, y luego él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. La chica lo imitó y, después de unos instantes…

- Muy bien, chicos, decidí perdonarlos. Lo cual no significa que puedan salir. Pero… la vida es bella, ¿no es cierto? Y este castillo… ¡es magnífico!

La princesa había entrado con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro a su habitación, dando vueltas y tarareando una melodía.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! – exclamó L - ¿Te besó?

Fue como si alguien con un control remoto le hubiera dado al botón _pause_.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó hikaru!, tratando de disimular.

- ¡Lo hizo! – gritó L, señalándola con un dedo y riendo.

Enseguida, los otros tres pusieron cara de burla. Habrían dicho algo de no ser porque la princesa los silenció.

- ¡No digan nada! ¡Lo que a mí me pase y lo que yo haga son asuntos míos! ¡Yo no me meto en sus relaciones privadas!

- Sí, claro… - expresaron los cuatro con sarcasmo.

- Mátense.

- ¿Y qué, ahora son novios o algo así? – preguntó Ed.

- Bueno… no precisamente – soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Y entonces?

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Ya no faltaba mucho para las semifinales, lo cual constató al ver su reloj.

- ¿Saben? – retrocedió unos pasos para que sus cuatro guardaespaldas permanecieran en su campo de visión y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dijo: - Creo que eso es algo que merece ser revelado al final del Torneo – y, sonriendo, salió una vez más de su habitación, encerrando a sus guardaespaldas con llave.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, la ronda semifinal había dado comienzo, las batallas dentro del orbe estaban en su apogeo siendo apreciada por los jueces y demás visitantes en el palacio. Pero también en el mismo palacio otros acontecimientos se suscitaban…

Ex y Zoro corrían por los pasillos con gran prisa, habían abandonado la sala central para aprovechar la ocasión y esclarecer algunos de los misterios que estaban pasando.

-A donde nos dirigimos, solo me dijiste que te siguiera- El pirata de la cruz cuestionaba a su compañero. –Vamos a descubrir donde se encuentra la sala del orbe del Deseo-.-Eh… que no es lo que hemos tratado de hacer desde el comienzo, ¿que es lo nuevo?-.

-Que ahora vamos a descubrir su ubicación, no a buscarlo a lo bestia- el espadachín giro en uno de los pasillos. –Déjate el misterio que no soy bueno para los acertijos- Ex ya se estaba desesperando. –Ayer el Maravillante tras finalizar las preparaciones del orbe de Batalla, estuvo recorriendo por el palacio-. –Aja- le dijo para que prosiguiera.

-Por lo que le pregunte a unos cuantos me comentaron que se topo con cierta persona, persona que al igual que el Maravillante ha estado buscando el Orbe del Deseo-. –Un momento estas hablando de…- la interrogante al fin era entendida por el muchacho de la capa. –En efecto… pero no podemos poner a esa persona en peligro, seria demasiado arriesgado, tendemos que entrar a su habitación y encontrar algo que nos de un indicio-

-No es algo muy complicado, que tal si no hay nada- el moreno tenia un punto. –Es mejor que estar buscando a ciegas, si el Maravillante reconfigurara el palacio tendríamos que empezar de cero… además traigo esto- mostrando un orbe con un aura gris. –Que esta contenido ahí-. –Alguien que nos podrá ayudar-

/CRASH/

El metal resonaba en una de las partes en reparación del castillo, Kion cortaba con facilidad las cadenas de Hiroi, pero este apenas estaba por mostrar su mejor repertorio.

-**Mil navajas-** Un millar de pequeños filos salieron disparados de la gabardina para rebotar en la defensa que creo el alvino girando su espada gracias a su cadena, para finalizar con un contraataque lanzando la colosal arma, la cual se enterró en el piso debido a que el cadenero salto en el momento apropiado.

El peliazul vio una abertura en el desarmado adversario, extendió sus manos para que se abriera la gabardina –**Lluvia de estrellas- **Y en efecto una docena de gigantescas estrellas shurikens fueron arrojadas de quien sabe donde para rebanar a su adversario… o eso pensó al momento en que este se transformo en un tronco –_Demonios, cuando uso el orbe con esa habilidad-_

Antes de poder reaccionar, Kion había resurgido de la tierra agarrando a Hiroi de una pierna en el aire y aventándolo para estrellarse contra varios pilares. Una vez disipado el humo y los escombros, se noto únicamente una esfera de metal entre todo lo caído, el primer oficial pirata se había salvado de un peor daño, pero esto solo enfureció al alvino

-Olvídate de esto Hiroi- Insertando un orbe con relámpagos dentro en la ranura de su espada. –Crees que te dejare ir con esa actitud tan agresiva- saliendo de la esfera. –Si así lo quieres, veamos como escapas si eres un pararrayos humano- sus ojos por un instante se volvieron blancos, las venas en su cuello se resaltaron y por un momento su pelo se volvió rubio –**Rugido... del dragón eléctrico- **Apunto con su espada de la cual se disparo un estruendoso relámpago, Hiroi debía dejar que lo golpeara o recibir una descarga a través de sus cadenas

-**Yggdrasil-** un colosal árbol de metal cubrió al cadenero, absorbiendo el golpe para dispersarlo por sus ramas al piso, aunque aun con ese movimiento no evito recibir buenas descargas. Una vez acabado el golpe el árbol se deshizo en miles de eslabones y Kion había desaparecido.

-Discúlpame- O mas bien le había dado tiempo para aparecer atrás del abatido pirata; tomándolo como muñeco de trapo lo azoto contra una pared para luego lanzar la punta de su espada a su cuello, dejándolo atrapado entre la pared y la curveada punta. La removió de un solo movimiento dejándolo pegado del cuello, el torso y todas las extremidades con sombras.

-No intervengas mas, cadenero- se dio media vuelta dejándolo pegado en un deplorable estado, pero en ese instante… -**Bang, bang, bang- **3 disparos se escucharon, pasándole 2 por debajo de las axilas y el ultimo justo a lado de la mejilla derecha. –Tu también intervendrás emperador 0-

Frente a el aparecía de las sombras el disparador ciego, Nesout, con una de sus pistolas desenfundas y humeando. –Eres conocido por ser un excelente tirador, pero no debe ser mas que una historia para intimidar- El alvino se burlaba del hecho de que los disparos habían fallado sin siquiera intentar evadirlos. -¿Quién dijo que te apunte a ti?-

-**Gran Centurio- **Hiroi había sido liberado de sus brazos, y su cuello con lo cual pudo safarse completamente, lanzándose en contraataque con una espada tan gruesa o incluso mas como la de Kion.

El grandulon apenas pudo voltear para ver como lo impactaban con tanta fuerza como para hacer volar su enorme cuerpo; Nesout salto al momento en que Kion estaba por chocar con el, dio un giro en el aire apuntándole con 2 pistolas en el cuerpo –**Have a nice dream- **

/BOOM/

El disparo fue tan fuerte que el de las trenzas de cabello voló por los aires y el rebelde detuvo su movimiento para azotar contra el piso.

/BOOM/

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Zoro se había tirado al piso en el momento en que Ex le lanzo un disparo de energía sin motivo alguno. –Jeje, solo fue para que no digan que entramos indebidamente al cuarto que buscáramos- riéndose como de costumbre

-Y que explicación vas a dar cuando vean la puerta hecha mil pedazos- parándose y siguiendo gritando por la irresponsabilidad de su compañero. –Que tuvimos una pequeña riña y fueron daños colaterales- aun sonriendo. -Entremos, luego veremos que ha… aun lado-

/FUSH/

Una marejada de arena salio de la habitación, el de la bandana en el hombro logro escapar con un rápido movimiento, pero el de la banda en la frente no tuvo tan suerte y quedo impactado contra la pared por la fuerza de la arena; finalizado esto, la puerta se regenero y no solo eso, sino que ahora estaba mas detallada y era de metal.

-Esto no fue obra del Maravillante- tomando por el mango a su confiable Wado. –Bah… si aquí hay algo enterrado… en todo sentido- Saliendo de la arena cargando algo de energía en su brazo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- una voz decía en la habitación y tenia mucha razón…

/ZAS ZAS/

La puerta recibió un corte de "X" derrumbándose inmediatamente mientras el espadachín y el pirata aparecían en la habitación, envainando su espada y descargando su brazo, respectivamente.

-Te lo dije- el muchacho le comento a su compañero. El que había dado estos malos presagios resultaba ser el rubio alquimista de acero, Edward Elric y a quien le había hablado era el pelirrojo Kazekage Gaara.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- ignorando los comentarios del rubio –esto es una violación a la privacidad de un cuarto-. -¿De donde salieron ustedes?- Zoro fue el primero en hablar –Se han perdido acaso, no deberían estar aquí-.

-Nos deben estar confundiendo con nuestras copi…- pero antes de que Elric dijera algo mas, Garra le tapo la boca para que no dijera nada de mas. –Esto no es de su incumbencia, así que retírense antes de que consideremos sus acciones como agresivas-

-Pues mala suerte- Ahora fue el turno de Ex –Porque vinimos en busca de información de la princesa Hikaru!-. –Idiota no digas eso- las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado

Provocados por esta revelación, rápidamente el alquimista choco sus palmas para luego plasmarlas en el suelo y hacer este se levantara como una hola que aventó a los 2 subordinados del Maravillante, pudieron haberse estrellado contra la pared pero estas se deshizo en arena, aventándolos sin estorbos hasta el pasillo

-**Sabaku kyu- **La arena en el pasillo comenzó a rodear al moreno y al peliverde, pero ellos tampoco se dejarían vencer tan fácil, antes de ser cubiertos por completo, gracias al "aliento" de Zoro y a la energía que emitía Ex.

-Ex, debemos deshacernos de estos tipos, pero no podemos pelear en el cuarto, lo destruiríamos- dijo preparándose para la venidera pelea. –Entendido, pelear lejos… **Impulso Láser**- apuntando con ambos brazos hacia atrás de el salio disparado con dirección al de las inevitablemente notables ojeras.

-Te tengo- De nueva cuenta Ed estaba por transmutar parte del lugar y detener a Ex, pero en eso… -**Oni Giri- **el espadachín se le acerco deteniéndolo y obligándolo a retroceder y en un movimiento de desesperación toco el piso convirtiéndolo en arena para caer al piso de abajo

Simultáneamente Ex se aproximaba a gran velocidad a Gaara, pero al intentar impactarlo la arena lo bloqueo por completo. Esto no lo detuvo, en espíritu, junto sus 2 manos frente a su adversario para comenzar a concentrar energía, tanto poder no seria detenido con un poco de arena, así que decidió envolverse en su esfera pero aun así no pudo evitar ser lanzado por el muro para caer varios pisos abajo.

-Creo que me pase un poco- dijo el de la cruz en el ojo izquierdo al asomarse por el agujero que había hecho pero en ese momento un látigo de arena lo cogio por la pierna, jalo y azoto contra una de las paredes del castillo; aparentemente Gaara dentro de su esfera de arena se mantenía flotando en el aire, mientras Ex se recuperaba y se percataba de ello

Zoro por su parte ahora perseguía a Edward mientras iban destruyendo las paredes de varias habitaciones ya fuera por la alquimia del rubio o de los cortes que daba el espadachín con alguna de sus 3 espadas.

-Detente _enano_-. –Como me llamaste- el rubio olvido por completo la pelea y se detuvo en seco para exaltar su enojo. –¿Eh?- igual Zoro se detuvo por la inesperada reacción. -Después de esto quedaras mas aplastado que una hormiga- Plasmo con fuerza sus palmas haciendo que decenas de pilares salieran disparados hacia el peliverde, destruyendo uno por uno dejando únicamente escombros

-Acabemos con esto- colocándose en una posición de batalla con sus espadas. –Me parece muy bien, cretino- preparándose para una ultima transmutación

-_Que esta pensando ese sujeto tan imprudente- _el pelirrojo pensaba al ver como su adversario comenzaba a hacer unos extraños movimientos, todo a través de su tercer ojo creado con arena. –_Para atravesar esa defensa, tendré que mostrarle algo realmente fuerte-_ Choco sus puño y con eso comenzó a inhalar profundamente.

-_No me quedara atrás-_ La arena comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia Ex, mientras este abría su boca mostrando un brillante resplandor de su interior

Cerca de ahí.

-Me repites porque me toco ayudarte con estos, estos…-. –Dulces- El extravagante pero habilidoso detective L completaba la frase de su acompañante, el demonio de pelo negro Hiei. –Como sea, como es que termine haciendo esto-. –Es una historia muy graciosa de cómo nos fugamos de la habitación con todo y cerradura…- llegaron finalmente al cuarto donde se habían quedado los 4 guardaespaldas, solo para toparse con un pequeño contratiempo –pero luego te la recordare-

-_Achu_- Y el Maravillante había estornudado.

-Aquí hay un misterio y es muy grande- comiendo uno dulce, directamente del envoltorio. –No es posible yo pude haber estado aquí y me lo perdí por tu culpa- tirando las golosinas

/BRAAAAAAM/

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho del otro lado del castillo.

Poco antes, Hiroi y Nesout veían al derrotado Kion estrellado en el piso. El peliazul jadeaba un poco por su batalla, mientras el ciego lo ayudaba a reponerse un poco; el muchacho de la gabardina escarlata estaba por lanzar su cadenas para capturarlo pero…

/Bling/

Un pequeño brillo azul surgió cerca de Kion, y una botella con liquido azulado apareció frente a el. –Aun no- decía el grandullón levantándose poco a poco tomando la botella –no me detendrán- y rápidamente bebió su contenido, una **potion** (de cualquier Final Fantasy) regresándole parte de su energías.

-Esto se acaba aquí , Kion, no sigas- Ambos piratas estaban por lanzar sus ataques pero antes de poder hacerlo el alvino coloco otro orbe con un tornado dentro. –**ORAGE!!! **(Tormenta, en francés)**- **Dando un solo movimiento con la espada, una poderosa tormenta se genero, arrojando a ambos fuera del castillo gracias a que muchas de las paredes estaban derribadas.

Con una mano Hiroi sujeto a su ciego compañero y con la otra lanzo varias cadenas para tratar de sujetarse, pero el viento era tan fuerte que las cadenas terminaban dispersándose, ahora deberían caer hacia el precipicio

-**Infusione: Rosso **(Infusión: Rojo, Italiano)- Una llama ardió en la oscuridad –**Ale di Fénix **(Alas de Fénix)- Las poderosas llamas avivadas por el viento se dirigiera justo al ojo del huracán haciendo que este cesara

-Ahora es la oportunidad- Hiroi y Nesout ya iban en desencerró obligando al cadenero a lanzar un ultima y mas larga cadena con la cual pudieron regresar al campo de batalla. –Esa estuvo cerca, gracias Glyde- el vendado en los ojos agradecía

-Ni lo digas, tomadas las circunstancias algo así era de esperarse, ahora detengamos a Kion- mostrando sus Sofias de batalla (Katars). –Como si lo fueran a lograr...- esta vez introduciendo un orbe rojo en la ranura de la espada –**Kaioken- **Su cuerpo enrojeció forzadamente denotando el incremento de sus habilidades.

La batalla siguió, aun siendo tres contra uno, las cosas no parecían facilitarse, de un solo golpe el alvino mando a volar a los 2 piratas X, mientras que a los disparos del otro los volvió polvo solo con levantar algo de aire.

-A este paso no vamos a lograr nada- dijo Hiroi con algo de dificultad. –Tenemos que sincronizarnos para esto, atacar de una manera complementaria- el de trenzas en el cabello hacia notar. –Entonces cúbranme tengo una idea- el pintor volteo para confirmar con los otros 2 –no me tomara mucho-.

Dando esto por sentado retomaron el ataque, Glyde comenzó a correr rasgando el piso con sus cuchillas, mientras Hiroi iniciaba el ataque con sus 10 espadas y Nesout lo cubría disparando en cada abertura posible.

-Nada de esto les resultara- de un golpe Kion volvió a alejar un poco a su oponente, dándole espacio para sacar e insertar un nuevo orbe con un moviendo constante como de una serpiente de madera –**Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru- **Su espada se volvió una enorme serpiente de madera con cabeza de hueso y crin rojiza, cosa que no hizo esperar y lanzo al ataque sobre el cadenero para devorarlo

-**Devil May Cry- **Un potente dispara dio justo en la frente de la serpiente deteniéndola y haciéndola retroceder por completo, hasta el punto de quebrarse y volver a ser la gruesa espada oscura de Kion

-Listo… **Infusione: Vida-** Sangre corría por las armas del alvino artista y sus brazos para potenciar su ataque –Levántate **Atlas-** en el piso había un dibujo grabado gracias a los cortes de Glyde, el cual cobro vida por un instante para elevar al otro alvino y azotarlo con fuerza contra el techo

-**Torre… -Tower…- **Fue el turno de los otros, cadenas comenzaron a ascender formando la estructura de una torre para marcar el descenso de Kion, mientras el ciego aparecia a gran velocidad en la cima para disparar desde ahí a su adversario.

-**De Babel-. –of Druaga-** Los eslabones que formaban la torre junto con los disparos de todo el arsenal del pirata ciego asediaron a Kion hasta su descenso pareciendo que por fin esto había acabado.

-No… aun no… me puedo rendir- Su fuerza de voluntada era interminable, su cuerpo prácticamente estaba hecho añicos pero seguía poniéndose de pie, pero en eso. –**Rocket Punch- **Cayendo del agujero que había hecho Glyde con su ataque, cayo el cyborg alcohólico Juren para propinarle un golpe mas y volverlo a tumbar

-Llegas un poco tarde Juren- su compañero de la alianza le hacia notar. –Mas vale tarde que nunca, además era difícil llegar con las áreas tan dañadas del castillo- notando todo el daño provocado y pensando como lo iban a reparar.

-Aun… no- Kion volvía a pararse. –Que demonios es esto, si sigues con esto te vas a morir Kion, detente- Hiroi no podía creer lo que veía. -¡YA BASTA!-

/SAS SAS SAS/

Ary había arribado y con su bastón de 3 listones sostenía los 2 brazos y la cintura de Kion para que parara. –Ki, déjate de todo esto, que es lo que pretendes hacer revelándote contra tu creador-

-No puedo… no puedo arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes…- esa fue su extraña respuesta, en eso en una de sus manos comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía, no era un orbe era un extraña energía gris.

-Kion que estas pensando eso es peligroso- la esfera crecía rápidamente, haciendo que por su radiación destruyera los listones. –Oh no, es energía del nexo, _Energía vacía,- _El de la barba y cabello azul pronto lo reconoció -debemos detenerlo si suelta algo así dentro del palacio podría ser catastrófico-.

Todos estaban lanzarse a combatir, pero Juren se interpuso. –Peleando así y contra eso terminaran muertos, necesitamos refuerzos-. –De donde piensas que los saquemos en esta situación- Glyde no le entendía. –Con esto- Sacando un orbe striker –todos deben tener uno, usémoslos-.

Y al unísono todos sacaron a sus strikers para tratar de acabar con esto; viendo esto la chica de vestimentas púrpuras pronto se alejo de Kion.

-Fuerte como el acero, feroz como el dragón, ruge Gazielle- la elección de Hiroi fue el Dragon Slayer de acero. –**Rugido del Dragón de Acero- **concentrando toda su energía en un grito, libero una tormenta de metal

-Artista envuelto en las sombras, vamos Sai- Glyde convoco con su orbe, al ninja entrenado en RAIZ, Sai, manteniendo su por te de serenidad, lanzo al ataque múltiples tigres y dragones salidos de sus pergaminos

-Podrás ser mi enemigo, pero ahora serás mi aliado, Frakny- el antiguo enemigo de Juren en su historia, el cyborg Franky. –**Coup de Vent-** juntando sus brazos, estos crecieron enormemente dispuesto a usar todas sus reservas de cola en un solo dispara de aire

-Haz de tu oscuridad la pesadilla de tus enemigos, ciégalos Kaname Tousen- Nesout trajo de su orbe a alguien con su misma carencia, para hacer notar su poderío. –**Enma Korogi **(Devil Cricket)**- **De esta manera Kion fue cubierto en la prisión oscura perdiendo todos sus sentidos menos el tacto, perfecto para que todos los demás ataques golpearan por sorpresa al rebelde y saliera volando por el impacto hasta la gran abertura en la pared.

/CRASH/

-¡PAPI!-. El alvino cayo varios pisos abajo al duro piso de piedra en uno de los patios solo para ser precisamente visto por la pequeña niña y su amiga de cabellos verdes; la infanta corrió hacia el con lagrimas en sus ojos. –Any-chan espe…- Algo detuvo a Kalara, una fuerte presencia la hizo sucumbir inmediatamente, con pesadez volteo para ver al culpable de esto –Tu…-.-Dejemos a la princesa llorar un poco, jeje- decía el Jester con su característica risa burlona

-Lo matamos- Hiroi veía por el agujero la desgarradora escena, mientras todos los strikers regresaban a sus respectivos mundos. –Ki… porque hiciste algo tan tonto-.-Calma Ary, ahora su espíritu descansa tranquilo- Nesout consolaba a la chica de grandes coletas de cabello negro.

-Papi, despierta, por favor papi, despierta… ¡BWAAAAH!- Sus lagrimas corrían sus mejillas para terminar en las de su proclamado padre, cuando de todas esas gotas de dolor callo una sola con un brillo de luz

/Bling/

El pulso de Kion regreso… había revivido. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos para ver a la pequeña descargando su llanto en el.

-Anyk…-.-¿Pa… pi?- el rostro de la pequeña ahora era una calida sonrisa. –Esa es mi señal- y el arlequín se disparo hacia ellos 2 dejando a Kalara tirada con un amargo sabor de impotencia –Princesa permítame encargarme de su padre, lo llevare para que sea tratado-. –Claro, por favor, Jester-

-¡TU!- los ojos del alvino se abrieron totalmente mientras veía como la abertura por donde estaban los ojos del muñeco de trapo se volvía algo así como una sonrisa. –No haga ningún movimiento, solo hará las cosas mas difíciles- sin ninguna dificultad lo levanto de su hombro con una mano y con la otra abrió un portal a algún desconocido lugar, para aventarlo ahí. –Maldi…- la grosería no termino debido a haber desaparecido

-¡Jester! ¿Qué has hecho?- La pequeña estaba asustada por esto. –Princesa, hace mucho que deje de ser su títere- observando con detenimiento un orbe que le había quitado a Kion, uno lleno de escamas negras –Con su permiso- dando un salto hasta quedar flotando en el aire freten a los antiguos oponentes del grandulon

-¡JESTER!- La mayoría grito al verlo. –Les agradezco lo que han hecho por mi, esto me facilita mucho las cosas con Kion, jeje-. –Que demonios estas diciendo? Déjate de tus juegos tontos y…- Hiroi le reprendió pero pronto fue interrumpido –Créanme esto ha dejado de ser un juego desde hace mucho, al igual que este torneo… pero bueno no necesitan saber nada mas que eso, hasta nunca- Abriendo un portal semejante por el cual había lanzado a Kion para introducirse en el… no sin antes dejar el orbe de con escamas oscuras en su interior

-Encárgate de ellos, **Bahamut-** y del orbe surgió el mítico dragón de la destrucción, viendo a sus presas con desprecio, comenzando a cargar una enorme cantidad de energía en su boca para liberarla en su ataque, mejor conocido como **Mega Flare.**

-Waaah, no vuelvo a tomar de esta basura- el cyborg del grupo lanzo su botella de alcohol mientras todos veían impresionados a la criatura apunto de aniquilarlos. –No hay forma de escapar de esto- Hiroi así como todos habían permanecido inmóviles.

-Serpiente en forma humana, ojos que desprenden malicia, Medusa- En un desesperado intento de salvación la compañera de historia de Kion convoco a su striker –Mueve a todos de aquí-. –**Vector Plate- **Siguiendo las ordenes, la bruja con mirada de serpiente apareció flechas bajo todos los inmóviles compañeros de Ary para dispararlos lejos del peligro.

-Esto no será suficiente- decía Glyde en el vuelo, justo en el momento en que el dragón lanzo su poderoso ataque. –Ve guerrero legendario, aquel que no conoce limites para la vida o la muerte, Son Goku- En dirección contraria, ósea dirigiéndose hacia el Mega Flare, iban Zoro y Ex, este ultimo lanzando su orbe striker, y trayendo consigo al legendario super saiyajin

**-Kame… Hame… HAAAAAAA!!!-** Solo una energía con un poder similar o superior podría contra el ataque de la mítica criatura de las Fantasías Finales.

El choque de poder era indescriptible, pero aun con tan poderoso guerrero de su parte del disparo enemigo se colaba destruyendo mas de la pared y el lugar

/SHIN/

Pronto arena apareció de la nada y todos los fragmentos que se destruían volvían a unirse pero esta vez en un enorme muro de acero que simplemente dejaba a Goku del otro lado para repeler el ataque. Con una gran explosión todo acabo, una luz roja rodeo la pared para regresar al orbe de Ex, el muro sucumbió mostrando del otro lado únicamente una enorme humareda y sin rastros del Bahamut, ya fuera que este hubiera sido desintegrado o hubiera regresado a su orbe, la catástrofe por el momento habia acabado.

Otro portal se abrió, pero de este salieron Anyk y Kalara, esta ultima aun aturdida. -¡Mami… bwaaaah! Jester se porto mal conmigo y con papi- la infanta corría a los brazos de su "creadora". –Calmada, Anyk, todo va a estar bien-.

-Si me explicas como vamos a arreglar todo esto, creeré que todo podría estar bien- el peliazul estaba escéptico debido a los acontecimientos vividos hace minutos. –Es lo que yo también quisiera saber- el espadachín peliverde se acerco a los demás junto con los 4 guardaespaldas

-Quienes son estos visitantes tan inesperados- Presintió Nesout de inmediato. –Son acompañantes de la princesa Hikaru!-. -¿Espías?- Al oir esto tanto los guardaespaldas como los subordinados del Maravillante se prepararon para otro combate

-¡Alto! No estamos en condiciones de pelear sin sentido- Zoro se puso en medio de los grupos antes de que se desatara otra catástrofe, aunque con esto no parecieron estar muy convencidos. –_Sigh-_ El sollozo de la pequeña los hizo voltear y recordar el verdadero problema

-Que tienes ahí pequeña- El desaliñado detective L, se acerco con delicadeza, notando un pedazo de papel que sobresalía en sus ropas. –Papi… me lo dio, dijo que lo cuidara mucho- cerrándose, para que no tomaran el papel.

-Any, se lo darías a tu mama- la chica de cabello oscura a la pequeña, aunque aun dudaba de hacerlo -Si papa te lo dio debe ser importante, podría ayudarlo-. –Esta bien- tomando la hoja para entregársela a Ary.

Tras ello la chica abrió el papel para que todos pudieran leerla con detenimiento. Finalmente alguien había acabado –Estamos en un grave problema- Todos concordaron, algo peligroso se estaba suscitando en el Palacio del Nexo y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

**Notas- **Que es todo esto que esta sucediendo durante el torneo, conflictos, confusión, amor, mentiras y traiciones se juntan en uno solo para crear una tremenda explosión, todo esto, en capítulos venideros.

Enfocándonos ahora en el torneo, primero pido una disculpa por no haber cambiado las fechas de entrega aquí en FF, pero todos los participantes y jueces estaban concientes de esta modificación; En esta ronda, todas las peleas serán evaluadas por los 5 jueces, generando así una decisión aun mas precisa, así que...

**Se da inicio a las semifinales**

**Batalla 1  
**Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**VS  
**Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura )

**Batalla 2  
**Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)


	21. Kael vs Hanna

**Kael Vs Hanna**

"**Familia"**

"(Esto es un pensamiento de personaje)"

(Esto es una nota del autor o traducción de ataque)"

**¿Cuál es la decisión que debo tomar?, ¿Qué camino seguiré?... No ¿qué camino me posesionara?**

Detrás de las puertas del Nexo se llevan varias historias, pero de alguna forman afectan a varios, como a Natsuhiko Daisuke su vestimenta en esta ocasión era simple, un pantalón negro combinado con una camisa de botones del mismo color, las calcetas al igual que los zapatos eran negros, portaba una capa oscura, su tez era morena, su cabello era color azul largo hasta el cuello, y unos mechones pasaban por su frente, se encontraba en la sala del palacio, donde se encontraba contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, mientras era acompañado de un gato cuyo pelaje era negro, con una raya blanca que pasaba en medio de su cabeza.

Aun recuerdo las reacciones de cada uno de ustedes, al salir del nacimiento—menciona Daisuke a su felino amigo—

Simplemente respondió con un maullido su subordinado, un signo de que lo escuchaba.

Fuji y los demás salieron normales, después de todo ellos no experimentaron emociones fuertes, Ichi comprendió las cosas y se adapto a su nueva realidad rápidamente, tú te escondiste por un tiempo, debido a tu triste pasado y San comenzó atacar a todos, hasta que Kael lo hizo darse cuenta de la realidad, aceptando quedarse con nosotros—menciona el peli azul—

El felino maulló una vez, entendiendo la pregunta que le hizo a su creador.

Kael… el realmente apareció confundido, tratando de diferencias las realidades, pero lo que más quería era encontrarla, parecía tranquilo como si recordara todo, por desgracia su memoria bloqueo esa parte, hasta ahora la ha sacado de su interior, parece ahora un fénix moribundo—dijo el creador de Kael—

Ni alzo la cabeza, como si sintiera algo, en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a la bella violinista, la cual traía su violín consigo, el felino se aparto de su creador, pero paso de largo a la bella mujer saliendo de la habitación.

Lo siento, creí que no había nadie—respondió la violinista—

No te preocupes, bella Colette… ya recuerdo tu tocas el violín, ¿acaso venias a practicar?—pregunta Daisuke—

Si, este parece ser uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos en el palacio—menciona la pirata—

En ese caso me retirare para dejarte practicar, pero ¿puedo pedirte que toques algo para mí?—pregunto el sujeto vestido de negro—

Claro—respondió cortes mente la chica—

¿Conoce la Sonata number one in g minor?—pregunto Daisuke—

La chica tomo asiento, para sacar su violín, y comenzar a tocar dicha melodía, mientras la habitación se llenaba de la bella música, en otra parte un pelirrojo se encontraba estudiando un libro.

El orbe de los deseos, a decir verdad es muy interesante, pero a la vez algo confuso, ya que es como si fuera un diario—menciona el pelirrojo—

¿Aun te falta mucho?—pregunto Kintaro—

Voltea a ver a su amigo viendo que traía su comida, no sintió su hambre hasta ese momento, prácticamente estaba enfocado a la investigación.

Si, no puedo llegar a una conclusión de esta investigación, es como si el libro dijera algo que no está escrito en ello, un mensaje oculto, te hace pensar ¿Qué son los deseos realmente?—dijo el pelirrojo—

Qué raro, se podría decir que es aquello que queremos desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones—menciona el ninja cocinero—

Es lo que pienso, pero no lo dice así en el libro, todo tienes que buscarlo, espero descifrarlo lo más rápido posible… por cierto, ¿Cómo está Kael?—pregunta Fuji dejando por un momento el libro volteando a ver a su compañero—

No ha salido de su habitación, no lo culpo recordar que él fue quien la mato, es algo muy fuerte, más grande que cualquier cosa que le haya ocurrido a Chipp—responde Kintaro—

Tienes razón… ¿Dónde se encuentra Chipp? No lo he visto desde que entro a la carrera, ni siquiera se apareció cuando nos reunieron al final—menciona Fuji—

Mekura lo está buscando, junto con Ichi, ya lo encontraran, o caerá del cielo, lo primero que ocurra—dijo el cocinero—

Eso es seguro—menciona Fuji—

Mientras alguien escuchaba la conversación de ellos dos, una pequeña mariposa de papel, se alejaba del lugar, juntándose con varias más en el interior de un cuarto oscuro, formando la forma de una bella mujer de pelo azul, la cual viste una bata negra que lleva nubes rojas.

Ya encontré la razón de este torneo—menciona la chica—

Muy bien hecho Konan—menciona Pain—

Son diez concursantes con los que comenzó este torneo, cada uno viene de una dimensión diferente y están acompañados por personas que vienen con tu mismo trato, la razón de este torneo es su premio al ganador, un objeto llamado orbe del deseo—dijo la akatsuki—

Su creación debe ser muy especial, no se puede crear algo tan simple, como las que cree para llegar, ese es nuestro objetivo Konan, ¿sabes en que parte se encuentra?—pregunta el portador del rinnengan—

No al parecer tan solo las personas cercanas al que llaman Maravillante conocen la ubicación—responde la chica de pelo azul—

Yo me encargare de encontrar la ubicación, continúa escondida hasta que te llame—dijo el hombre de pelo naranja—

Después de lo dicho la chica volvió a dispersarse en varias mariposas de papel, al irse dejando solo a Pain, el cual observa la oscuridad de la habitación, de la cual se muestran un par de luces, parecidas a los ojos.

¿Has escuchado lo que querías?—pregunta Pain—

La habitación se ilumino, mostrando a un ser cuya humanidad era diminuta, alguien quien había vivido demasiado tiempo, se mostraba con una copa llena de vino tinto, observando al striker.

Sabes que podría delatarte—menciona el sujeto—

Podría detenerte—menciona Dios—

No podrías ganarle, es probado sus poderes—menciona una pequeña niña que sale de atrás del alquimista—

Pain simplemente observa a ambas personas, cuando decide hablar.

¿Cuál es tu plan Kaiser?—pregunta el portador del rinnengan—

Así que conoces mi nombre—menciona el alquimista—

Ya conozco mucho de este lugar—responde Pain—

En ese caso vayamos al grano, quiero usar el orbe del deseo—dijo Kaiser—

Puedo ver que haz sentido el dolor, en ese caso espera a que solicite tu ayuda, serás mi infiltración entre los concursantes—menciona el hombre de pelo naranja—

Esperare—respondió mientras tomaba de su vino—

Pain desapareció frente a ellos, dejando solo a Kaiser junto con su striker.

¿Acaso el gran Kaiser ha sido domado?—dijo Etna en tono burlón—

Etna no me hagas recordarte cuál es tu posición, pero ya sabes que todo es parte de una estrategia—responde mientras termina su copa de vino—

Un hombre se encontraba caminando buscando algo, o a alguien dentro del palacio, una noticia había llegado a sus oídos, vestía una gabardina verde que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un chaleco blanco, un pantalón negro, y las sandalias ninjas azules, abre una puerta donde encuentra a varios de los subordinados del Maravillante reunidos, volteando a verlo.

¡¿Quién de ustedes es Jester?!—Grito el ninja—

Soy yo—dijo tomando forma dentro de la habitación el arlequín—

En tan solo un momento observaron como el ninja salto hacia el muñeco tomándolo de la cara, y rompiendo con él la pared del otro lado, dando a uno de los jardines del Maravillante, llamando la atención de los subordinados que estuvieron presentes.

Llamen a todos han atacado a Jester—dijo Nesout—

En el jardín observaban como el arlequín se alejaba, y sentían como si estuviera sonriendo.

¿A quién debo el honor de este ataque?—pregunto el muñeco—

¡Soy San, la bestia de la batalla de Natsuhiko Daisuke!—responde su agresor—

Ya te recuerdo, así que te gusta pelear, veamos hasta que limite llegas—dijo Jester—

Escuche que a tú no tienes límites, eso me agrada—responde el subordinado de Daisuke—

El arlequín introduce un orbe en su pecho y se acerca a su oponente, levanta su brazo para atacar, mientras es esquivado por San, dándole una patada después para hacerlo retroceder.

Te diste cuenta—menciona Jester mientras muestra su brazo del cual sale el filo de una guillotina—

Te mostrare que es cortar—responde San—

Comienza a hacer sello comenzando a brotar agua en todo el jardín inundando el campo, mientras aparecía una espada de agua enfrente de San, la cual toma, comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, chocando la espada con la guillotina.

Aun no acabo—menciona el subordinado de Daisuke—

Emerge una segunda espada del agua tomándola con su otra mano, cortando de abajo hacia arriba el brazo del arlequín, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ni una sola gota de sangre, como odio eso—menciona el ninja de la cicatriz de espada—

Observa el subordinado de Maravillante como una de las espadas se vuelve agua, mientras introduce un orbe en su interior, con la cual vuelve a unir su brazo.

Ya entiendo es un ninjutsu, veamos cuantas espadas puedes sacar—dijo mostrando un brillo de disfrutar el momento—

En ese momento ambos son sujetados de sus extremidades por cadenas, observando al cadenero quien los detiene.

¡Jester!, deja de pelear contra el invitado, esto no es un campo de guerra, no puedes pelear con cualquiera—menciona Hiroi—

Lo siento pero el inicio el ataque, es normal que me defienda no es como es el caso del juez Vilks—responde el arlequín—

Es cierto, este sujeto fue quien lo ataco—responde Ary—

Aun así debemos detener esto—agrego Darts—

¿Ya termino de hablar la basura?—menciona San—

¡¿Qué dijiste?!—dijo el pistolero enfadado—

No sabía que la basura tuviera oídos, ¡Pierden su tiempo!—dijo el subordinado de Daisuke—

Después de lo dicho hizo aparecer tres espadas de agua las cuales cortaron, las cadenas, y antes de que lo notara el muñeco se encontraba enfrente, lo ataca enseguida el ninja con un golpe, pero se transforman en varias arañas, las cuales lo cubren, pasando detrás de él, quedando Jester de espalda de San.

Adiós—dijo el arlequín—

Después de lo dicho aparecen cuatro mascaras en la espalda del muñeco las cuales abren sus bocas, atacando simultáneamente con fuego, viento, agua, y trueno, dando directamente a su oponente, emitiendo una gran explosión, que destruyo parte del jardín e hizo bajar el nivel del agua.

Al parecer ya no podre jugar contigo, jajaja—rio burlonamente Jester—

Comienza a escuchar una risa proveniente de donde se dio el impacto de la explosión, mostrando a su oponente herido, pero aun de pie, con una sonrisa la cual demostraba que disfrutaba el momento.

No me importa si pierdo mis miembros, no me importa si muero, no me importa nada, mientras pueda sentir como mi espada te corta hilo por hilo, eres divertido, así que comencemos la verdadera batalla—respondió San—

El ninja comenzaba a hacer sello, los cuales comenzaban a hacer que el agua se agitara, mientras en todo el palacio se comenzaba a escuchar el rugido de una bestia, un rugido que se podía sentir la furia que mostraba el resto de los subordinados llegaron al lugar de la batalla, observando como el agua se agitaba alrededor de San, Jester reía con alegría, al parecer había encontrado alguien con quien podía llevar su locura a un nivel nunca antes llegado, finalmente el agua se calmo, observando como de repente se elevaba el mango de una espada, observando cómo era la cola de un animal, mientras se extendía un poco, observando como abría su boca de la cual salía el filo de la espada.

¿Nada más sacaste esa débil espada? Me decepcionas—menciona Jester—

Alguien se ha burlado de ti "Leviatan"—menciona San—

Levanta la espada y ataca de frente, haciendo que salga una gran ola en la dirección que se encuentra Jester, quien recibe el impacto.

Nunca subestimes la espada que mi creador me obsequio, su nombre es Leviatan, será quien te despedace—responde el ninja de gran altura—

Emerge del agua Jester con parte de su cuerpo destruido por la ola, mientras sonreía, observando a su oponente, sacando un orbe que la introducía en su interior, apareciendo en su mano una masamune.

Mientras todos los subordinados del Maravillante se encontraban observando la batalla, una persona que vestía una gabardina y cubría parte de su rostro con una bufanda roja, caminaba hacia una habitación, recordando sus últimos sucesos.

Tenía que ser mi hermana, maldito corazón que me sigue jugando… Ahora tan solo me queda una cosa, aun puedo liberarme, si completo este libro, es el momento su guardia esta baja—se decía el pelinegro—

Finalmente llego a la puerta su mano se acercaba a la manija, cuando de repente un ruido le llama la atención, volteando a su derecha, para observar a un gato negro con una raya blanca en la cabeza.

¡Vaya un gato!—dijo el chico con gusto al ver al felino—

Se disponía a acariciarlo, cuando de repente observa en el felino algo que lo hace retroceder de un salto.

¡Que tenemos aquí!—dijo el gato comenzando a ser rodeado de chakra—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el felino había cambiando a una forma humana, la cual vestía una playera negra de manga larga, arriba de este llevaba un chaleco negro con rayas blancas, usa un pantalón negro y unas sandalias negras, dejando impresionado al Darko.

Un pequeño asesino—agrego Ni—

¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?—Pregunto Assasin—

Soy Ni el asesino de almas de Natsuhiko Daisuke—menciona al oído del Darko, dándose cuenta que estaba detrás de el—

"(¿Cuándo demonios se movió?)"—Se preguntaba mientras daba la vuelta atacándolo con sus cuchillos—

El ataque se hizo directo pero ambos cuchillos fueron detenidos por las manos de Ni, observando que no le hacían ni un rasguño, mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en el subordinado de Daisuke.

Tienes buenos reflejos, buena fuerza, y una buena velocidad aun con tus piernas dañadas, tienes potencial, pero aun eres muy joven, para poder llamarte asesino—menciona el ninja—

¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto el pelinegro tomando distancia—

Simplemente estoy protegiendo a mi hermano, pero he encontrado a alguien divertido, un joven asesino… dime ¿cuántas víctimas has matado?—pregunto el subordinado de Daisuke—

La pregunta hizo recordar la cantidad de personas que asesino fríamente, gracias al entrenamiento de los asesinos, que tanto odiaba, eran la razón por la que había decidido entrar al torneo, mientras recordaba a quien quería eliminar de todos.

Te mostrare como lucha un asesino—menciona el chico de la bufanda—

Simplemente observaba como su oponente mostraba una sonrisa, el lugar quedo en un silencio que tan solo un asesino conoce.

"(Tiene esa aura asesina, eso me agrada)"—piensa Ni—

Rompe un sello de velocidad el pequeño asesino, atacando de frente, mientras observaba como su primer golpe era esquivado, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba con su magia, lanzando una corriente de viento que corta la pared, observando como había escapado del ataque su oponente.

Bailemos—dijo el ninja, apareciendo una vez más enfrente—

Ataco el pelinegro observando cómo su oponente giraba a su alrededor a la derecha, dio una patada baja siendo esquivado por un salto, al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba de espaldas a su oponente, ataca una vez más con sus cuchillos, observando cómo lo esquivaba de nuevo aun rodeándolo, lanzando en seguida un potente ataque de viento el cual fue esquivado, observando cómo quedaba en el punto de partida de nuevo frente a él.

Atacas rápidamente… pero usas cuchillos y magia para luchar, si quieres llamarte asesino, debes conocer su verdadera arma—dijo Ni mientras observaba su oponente como era perforado por la mano de su oponente—

¿Qué demonios?—se pregunto el chico mientras salía sangre de su boca—

Las manos son los verdaderos cuchillos de un asesino que eso no se te olvide—menciono el subordinado de Daisuke—

"(¿Acaso así acabara mi vida? Este sujeto me recuerda al líder)"—piensa el Darko—

Antes de caer comienza a recordar su vida, desde que su padre fue asesinado, el hecho de que fuera entrenado por los asesinos, el ángel que le dio su don, el libro que se le encargo completar a cambio de su libertad, su llegada al Nexo, su reencuentro con sus primos, su encuentro con Lian, y la noticia de que era su hermana.

Parece que me equivoque, ya no existen asesinos como antes—menciona Ni dándole la espalda—

Tan solo dio tres pasos, para después esquivarlo hacia la derecha, observando como una pared había sido completamente destruida, por el Darko, nota que su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse por su don, pero al mismo tiempo algo había cambiado, su instinto asesino era más fuerte que antes, su sangre corría con mayor velocidad, parecía más que un humano, un demonio.

Fue en tan solo un respiro que el pelinegro apareció, detrás del ninja, atacándolo hacia la nuca, pero la velocidad del subordinado de Daisuke le ayudo a evitar parte del impacto, dándose cuenta que corrían hilos de sangre por su cuello.

Ya ha recibido mucha molestia Kael con esta batalla, así que tengo que detenerte, aunque eso signifique cortar tu alma—menciona Ni comenzando a hacer sellos—

Comenzó a correr chakra por sus manos el cual tomaba forma de guadañas, el Darko dio un paso liberando un segundo sello de velocidad, y al dar el siguiente libero el tercer sello de velocidad, impactando de frente a su oponente entrando en las sombras a luchar.

Mientras Ni sostenía su pelea, San continuaba luchando con el arlequín, destruyendo todo a su paso, ambos sufrían de múltiples heridas, pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

Así deberían ser todas las batallas, ninguno debería temerle a la muerta, ¿no lo crees?—dijo el arlequín riendo—

Mientras exista una batalla que luchar, yo seguiré vivo no me importa si tengo después de esto enfrentar a cada uno de tus compañeros, los matare a todos—fueron las palabras que dijo a su oponente—

Tenemos que detenerlos completamente, al parece Jester también a perdido la razón, a encontrado a alguien, contra quien pelear—dijo Hiroi—

Supongo que tendremos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas, antes de que intente algo realmente peligroso—menciona Ary—

¿Aun más peligroso que esto?—pregunto Teamidan—

Ya es tarde—menciona Nesout—

¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Darts—

Simplemente levanto Nesout su mano hacia donde luchaban ambos, observando cómo cuatro orbes rodeaban a Jester.

Voy a probar mis nuevos juguetes contigo, veamos si esa espada de la que tanto estas orgullosa puede contra esto—menciona el subordinado de Maravillante—

Los cuatro orbes entraron en el cuerpo de Jester comenzando a cambiarlo de forma, primero brotaron dos alas completamente oscuras de su espalda, detrás de ellas del lado izquierdo broto un ala de ángel negra, mientras que del otro lado brotaba una de demonio, su cuerpo se mantenía en hilos, solo que cambiaba de forma sus brazos se volvían blancos, mientras que del codo a las manos se volvían negras, y en sus muñecas brotaba pelo blanco, sus pies se mostraban completamente blancos con las uñas largas, en su pecho se mostraba un hoyo, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una gabardina la cual lo cubría, finalmente muestra su rostro, sus ojos se mantenía, pero ahora habían aparecido rayas color verde debajo de sus ojos que le daban la apariencia de que lloraba, ahora tenía pelo alborotado su color era rubio, mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una espada completamente negra que del mango salía una pequeña cadena.

Aprendí algo de mi última batalla, no tan solo puedo usar los ataques de las orbes, puedo unirlas con mi esencia permitiéndome nuevas habilidades y más poder, me he fusionado con cuatro esencia de gran poder, ¿Qué es lo que opinas?—pregunta el arlequín—

¡Perfecto!, ven acércate te cortare esas alas, luego tus brazos, tus piernas, mutilare cada parte de tu cuerpo, terminando con tu cabeza cuando hayas visto todo esto, Levitan se bañara con tu muerte—dijo San mientras tomaba a Leviatán con ambas manos—

Jajajaja, en ese caso el espectáculo debe continuar—dice Jester demostrando su alegría con la batalla—

El arlequín levanto su mano derecha mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a su enemigo, comenzando a aparecer una esfera oscura en la punta, para después disparar un poderoso "Cero oscuras", el cual observa que es partido a la mitad por la espada del ninja, al mismo tiempo que este contra ataca, lanzando del filo de su espada un misil de agua, el cual choca contra un "Getsuga Tenshou", emitiendo una explosión.

¿Acaso eres el más fuerte?—pregunta el arlequín—

Desconozco mi escala de poder, ahora, simplemente sé que estoy arriba de Ichi, y Ni—responde el ninja de gran altura—

Ya veo—responde Jester—

Emprende vuelo el subordinado de Maravillante, pero de repente escucha una voz en su interior, la cual le dice _**"Ahora tomaremos el control"**_, por un momento deja de moverse el muñeco, la luz que era sus ojos dejaron de parecerse a los de Jester, al mismo tiempo que su voz.

Veamos que nos ofrece este cuerpo—menciona el cuerpo del arlequín—

Esa no es la voz de Jester—menciono Ary—

Mami, ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto la pequeña Anyk—

No te preocupes—es lo único que pudo contestarle a la pequeña—

Se dirigió en picada el nuevo ser, hacia San con el que choco ambas espadas, notando que ya no era el mismo.

¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde esa ese arlequín?—pregunto el ninja—

Muy pronto nada importara—respondió el sujeto—

Hizo aparecer en su mano izquierda una "Lanza del relámpago" mientras comenzaba a volverse oscura, impactándola de frente con el ninja, haciéndolo volar al mismo tiempo que le creaba una gran herida.

Uno menos—menciono el sujeto—

Volteo a ver a los subordinados del Maravillante, de entre la multitud salió la pequeña Anyk la cual lloraba, por algo.

La princesa está llorando—menciona Jester—

¡¿Qué demonios?!—Dijo la segunda voz—

No puedo permitir que la princesa llore—menciona el arlequín—

Comenzaba una lucha por el control, cuando de repente son cortadas las alas, viendo como San aun podía pararse, después de semejante impacto, dejando impresionado a ambos.

Te dije que te cortaría las alas, pero tengo una mejor idea—menciona el ninja—

Levanta su espada la cual tiene concentrada agua, con la cual la encaja en el pecho, y al mismo tiempo dispara un misil de agua, sacando los orbes por la espalda, destruyéndolas, permitiendo que volviera a la normalidad, el subordinado de Maravillante, mientras su cuerpo caía al piso. Después de eso fue atrapado San por varias cadenas, mientras llegaban los demás subordinados, a revisar el cuerpo de Jester.

No tengo idea de que está ocurriendo, pero tú nos atacaste, aunque seas un invitado debes ser castigado por esta acción—dijo Hiroi—

Pelearía contra todos ustedes, pero en esta situación, creo que me es mejor irme… "Leviatán trágame"—respondió San—

Después de lo dicho salió agua atreves de las cadenas, juntándose con la que había cubierto el jardín, emergiendo de ella el poderoso Leviatán el cual se traga a San al mismo tiempo que rompe las cadenas, permitiendo escapar al ninja.

Hay que informar al Maravillante de lo sucedido—dijo Glyde—

Sera después, al parecer también hay una batalla, del otro lado del palacio—dijo Teamidan—

¡¿Qué acaso todos decidieron volverse locos el mismo día?!—dijo Juren—

Mientras los subordinados del Maravillante se dividían un grupo a tratar a Jester, otro grupo se dirigía hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, ya algunos concursantes habían sido interrumpidos por los ruidos.

¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunto Fuyu un poco adormilado saliendo de la habitación—

En ese momento el piso fue destruido por la batalla de los asesinos, haciendo que Fuyu regresara a la habitación por el impacto.

No me digan que el tipo de la X volvió a liberar a esos mounstros—dijo Izumi—

No sé, yo volveré a dormir—respondió el Avatar quedándose dormido en el suelo de la habitación—

¡Tú!—grito la chica siendo seguida de un golpe que proporciono al chico por su comportamiento—

Kaiser observaba escondido junto con su striker, mientras veía como uno de ellos podía atacar el alma directamente, mientras el otro ya no era el que había visto antes.

Por su parte Shel observaba a su antiguo oponente, mientras su strike la salvaba de un ataque de ambos.

Ya llamamos mucho la atención ¿no crees?—dijo Ni—

Simplemente observaba como el silencio era lo único que salía del Darko.

Creo que ya es suficiente, tendré que acabar con esta pelea—menciona el subordinado de Daisuke—

Las guadañas desaparecieron, quedando simplemente chakra rodeando la mano, al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, llegaban finalmente el resto de los Darko al lugar, observando cómo Assasin era posesionado por su propia sangre.

Esto no es bueno—dijo Joshua—

Esa expresión—menciono Hanna recordando su sueño—

Lian quedaba en silencio, ya que recordaba también las veces que había tomado la sangre de otras personas, no cabía ninguna duda eran familia.

Assasin ataco a Ni con sus cuchillos cubiertos de viento, al mismo tiempo que su oponente lo atacaba de frente, el movimiento de ambos fue rápido así que tan solo pudieron ver, como ambos estaba a espaldas, viendo cómo salía sangre de las piernas del Darko, haciendo que cayera.

Tengo que admitirlo, cuando crezca se convertirá en un gran asesino, pero tiene que encontrar la fuerza correcta—dijo al mismo tiempo que aparecían varios cortes en el cuerpo de Ni—

Los Darko se acercaron mientras Hanna se detuvo enfrente de Ni, para golpearlo de frente.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi familia?!—Grita la Darko enojada—

¿Acaso no importa mi familia?—pregunto el ninja—

El comentario hizo extrañar a la Darko, viendo como sacaba el libro de los objetivos de Assasin.

Quizás deberías conocer mejor a tu familia—respondió el subordinado de Daisuke—

Le dio el libro mientras el desaparecía entre las sombras, los subordinados del Maravillante habían llegado, al ver a Assasin lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras preguntaban que había ocurrido, a los presentes, aunque esto no parecía importarle a Hanna quien simplemente observaba el libro, hasta que decidió abrirlo, observando varios rostros tachados.

"(¿Qué significa esto?)"—Pensó la Darko—

Joshua llego alado de su hermana notando el libro y su expresión, aunque lo que más lo sorprendió fue, el hecho de encontrar la imagen de Kael.

Hermano, ¿Qué ha hecho nuestro primo? ¿Qué tanto a cambiado nuestra familia, desde que nos separamos?—pregunto la pelirroja—

Joshua simplemente no pudo contestar, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana, aunque veía una cosa clara los problemas en su familia estaban creciendo.

Las cosas parecían calmarse en el Nexo, pero había una puerta que nose a abierto desde el final de la ronda anterior, detrás de ella se encontraba Kael, aun dolido por sus recuerdos.

Fue mi fuego quien la mato, ella murió en el nacimiento, pero mi furia fue tan grande que afecte su despertar, haciendo que despertara en otra parte, que no fuera el palacio—dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro—

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban Mekura e Ichi los cuales habían encontrado finalmente a Chipp, quien muestra varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero aun así el quiere confrontar a Kael.

¿Ha estado ahí todo este tiempo?—pregunta el ninja de la mala suerte—

Sigue deprimido desde ese entonces—responde Ichi—

Chipp retira sus brazos de sus hermanos, poniéndose de pie por sí solo, Ichi intenta detenerlo, pero Mekura lo detiene, observando cómo rompe la puerta con una patada para entrar a la habitación, llamando la atención del rubio.

¡¿Quién eres tú?!—Grito Chipp a su hermano—

Kael simplemente no entendía lo que decía, pero de repente observa como lo golpea Chipp.

¿Dónde está el fénix que es la mano derecha de Daisuke?—pregunta Chipp—

Fénix—murmuro el rubio—

Escúchame no compartí tu nacimiento, no compartí las mismas experiencias, no he conocido a esa mujer que tanto buscas, pero si hay algo que conozco es la capacidad de nunca rendirse, si quieres quedarte y lamentarte por siempre lo que paso en el pasado, entonces no vuelvas a mostrar la cara ante nosotros, pero si en verdad tienes el deseo y la voluntad… ¡Vuela hacia ella!, rompe las dimensiones que tengas que romper, saca esas alas de fénix, demuéstranos hasta donde puedes llegar, y vive en el presente, para vivir en el futuro, mantén la cabeza en alto para que ella pueda encontrarte—dijo Chipp lleno de espíritu—

Kael simplemente se levanto y le regreso el golpe al ninja de la mala suerte, observando cómo lo hacía con una sonrisa.

¿Lo sentiste? Es la voluntad de un fénix renacido, gracias hermano—respondió con una sonrisa el manipulador de fuego tomando sus espadas y poniéndoselas en la espalda, saliendo de la habitación—

Ese fue un golpe duro—menciono Mekura acercándose para curarlo—

Y lo es ahora no ciento mi rostro—responde Chipp—

Somos una familia rara, aunque algunos no parezcan aceptarlo, somos una familia, en la que podemos contar—menciono Ichi—

Mientras Kael por su rumbo encuentra un viejo rostro.

¿Cómo has estado Joshua?—pregunto con su sonrisa de siempre—

¿Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste después de nuestra batalla?—pregunto el chico de anteojos—

Si—responde el rubio—

No suelo confiar mucho en los demás, así que si algo le ocurre a mi hermana, te las veras conmigo—dijo el pelirrojo dejando al rubio solo—

¿Qué está ocurriendo?—se pregunto Kael ante la amenaza del Darko—

El día transcurrió hasta que llego el momento de entrar al orbe, Kael observaba que tenía la mirada clavada por la hermana de Joshua, observaba a los jueces, al mismo tiempo que a su creador junto a sus hermanos, notando que faltaban San y Ni, las reglas fueron dichas por el Maravillante, haciéndolo recordar lo último que hizo Pain en la última ronda, entra al orbe de batalla preparándose a encontrar a su oponente, mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta Pain observaba el evento comenzar, mientras Konan aparece a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre Pain?—pregunto la chica—

El dolor crece en cada uno de ellos… ¿Has encontrado el lugar?—pregunto el dios—

Si, se encuentra en lo más profundo del este palacio, pero falta algo para abrirse, al parecer está vinculado con quien gane este torneo—menciona la Akatsuki—

En ese caso… —dijo el hombre de pelo naranja observando el orbe de batalla—

Dentro del orbe aparecía Kael observando una pared color verde, que se extendía y daba vuelta, camino un poco mas observando como volvía al punto de inicio, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en un laberinto.

Esto será difícil, tanto encontrar la salida como a mi oponente—menciona el chico de ojos rojos—

De la nada apareció una flecha la cual esquivo sin problemas.

Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba—dijo Kael—

Observa como viene dos flechas mas las cuales esquiva saltando hacia atrás, formando después un kunai de fuego, lanzándolo hacia enfrente clavándolo a la pared, lanzando después varios más por todo el pasillo, para hacer aparecer varios hilos de fuego que cubren todo el pasillo, observando como unas cuerdas son cortadas por una espada, mientras Kael ataca a esa dirección con una bola de fuego que aparece en su mano revelando a su oponente.

No esperaba encontrarte aquí… si no me equivoco te llamas Hanna—dice el ninja observando a la chica—

La chica no contesto, simplemente guardo su espada en el interior de su gabardina, para después recitar un conjuro que hizo que su collar se transformara en un báculo el cual sostiene con su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer una carta invocando varias ramas de árboles, las cuales se convirtieron en cenizas enfrente de ella.

Ya conozco alguna de esas magias por tu hermano, tendrás que usar algo mejor—dijo el chico de ojos rojos—

No soy igual a Joshua—respondió la pelirroja—

Aparecieron ramas detrás del rubio, fueron nuevamente convertidas en ceniza, pero se da cuenta que su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, mientras recibía una patada de fuego de parte de su oponente haciéndolo estrellar con la pared, rompiéndola observando como esta se volvía a reconstruir, separándolos.

Tiene razón, es muy diferente a Joshua, pero aun así sus ataques, cargan algo mas—menciona Kael—

El campo de batalla cambio a un desierto permitiendo que ambos peleadores volvieran a verse, Kael desenvaino sus espadas mientras la chica sacaba una carta mas.

"**Velocidad"**—dijo la Darko—

En abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente el rubio chocando con su báculo contra la espada.

La magia no será suficiente para detener el vuelo de un fénix—dijo el ninja alejando a su oponente—

Después de lo dicho el rubio volteo sus espadas, quedando los filos oculto bajo sus brazos, mientras observa cómo se acerca la Darko al mismo tiempo que la arena del desierto se mueve ocultando a ambos.

Por atrás—dice el chico de ojos rojos—

Deteniendo con una de sus espadas, el ataque de la chica, observando cómo salen tres más a su alrededor, siendo el lugar rodeado por un gran remolino de fuego, del cual logra escapar Hanna a tiempo, observando cómo las espadas de Kael se habían cubierto de fuego.

"**Estilo de espadas doble: Alas del Fenix"**—dijo el rubio observando a la chica—

"(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su fuego parece bailar con él?)"—Se preguntaba su oponente al observar la belleza del fuego—

La chica saco su espada para después ocultar su báculo en la gabardina, aun con la magia de velocidad activada, se dirigió al ataca siendo detenida por una de las espadas mientras observaba como la otra se dirige hacia ella, esquivándola hacia atrás, pero se da cuenta que el fuego se extiende formando un ala que la golpea elevándola, seguida de la otra espada que la vuelve a golpear elevándola más, observando cómo se encontraba su oponente arriba de ella, golpeándola de frente haciéndola chocar con el suelo, para después agitar las espadas y hacer caer fuego en forma de lluvia sobre ella.

Pudiste sobrevivir—menciona Kael—

Observa como sale entre la arena su oponente al mismo tiempo que se muestra su báculo y su escudo desaparecer.

¿Cómo sabes de nuestro pasado?, ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?—pregunta Hanna—

¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Dónde está ese espíritu que vi en nuestro primero encuentro?—pregunto Kael—

Simplemente quedo un silencio entre los dos, hasta que decidió hablar Kael, cambiando el lugar de batalla al interior de un edificio, en un lugar amueblado, al mismo tiempo que el fuego en sus espadas se desvaneció.

Tan solo respóndeme una pregunta ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo al torneo?—pregunta—

Mi familia—responde Hanna—

Demuéstrame que tanto amas a tu familia—menciona el rubio—

El campo cambia una vez más al interior de un castillo, rodeado por varios hombres cubiertos de una manta negra, y su rostro era una máscara, aunque esto no los detuvo, y ambos concursantes se lanzaron al ataque, mandando a volar por el impacto a los demás.

Las espadas chocaban, pero Kael notaba que la fuerza de la Darko había aumentado, lo que hace que lo empuje, y al intentar moverse su cuerpo se queda inmóvil, recibiendo un ataque directo de su oponente en el pecho, observando como la sangre circula por su pecho.

Siento mi cuerpo muy pesado, ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?—pregunta el rubio—

Vaya pero que interesante, nunca había visto este tipo de magia—dijo un pequeño hombre de edad avanzada, su principal característica era su nariz que era un enorme pico, su ropa era la de un mayordomo—

¿Qué clase de magia es esa? tal vez podría ayudarle a Arachne sama—dijo el pequeño hombre—

Nunca usaría mi magia para alguien más, tan solo para mi familia—respondió la pelirroja—

Mala elección niña, te matare en un instante con mi forma de hace cuatrocientos años—dijo el pequeño hombre, mientras comenzaba a emanar una luz a su alrededor—

Sin que se diera cuenta la Darko, Kael la tomo y huyo del lugar a toda velocidad, la chica se soltó y molesta, comenzó a gritarle a su oponente.

¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Ese hombre no me iba a ser problema—dijo Hanna—

Tengo una promesa de tu hermano de no ser tan duro contigo, pero al mismo tiempo te digo que es mejor posponer nuestro encuentro hasta que cambiemos de escenario, ese hombre es muy peligroso, ya lo he visto pelear—dice el ninja—

No le tengo miedo—respondió la Darko—

Entonces te mostrare lo que es el miedo—dijo el hombre—

Hanna volteo observando al cambiado hombrecillo, ahora su estatura era normal, su cabello era negro peinado hacia atrás, su mirada ahora te penetraba, ya no tenía la nariz gigante ahora su rostro era completamente normal, y seguía vistiendo de mayordomo.

El hombre ataco con su mano mientras ella trataba de detenerlo con su espada, pero esta termino cortada por la mano desnuda del sujeto que acababa de aparecer, para después ver como retrocedía ya que el fuego la rodeo.

¡No necesito que me ayudes!—dijo la chica—

Después de lo dicho saco una carta e invoco una magia conocida como explosión, haciendo que todo alrededor explotara, observando cómo el campo volvía a cambiar, al interior de una fortaleza, donde se veía sangre por todos lados, uno que otro cuerpo tirado, el ver la sangre de las personas la hacía sentir su sangre demoniaca llamarla con mayor intensidad, pero podía controlar ese instinto.

Explícame que hace en este libro—menciono la Darko arrojándole el libro, de Assasin—

Kael lo tomo y lo identifico rápidamente, también notando que él estaba en su interior.

No sé qué hago en este libro, y desconozco el porqué quieran que muera—contesto el rubio—

Ese libro lo tenía mi primo, el sujeto que lo ataco me lo dio, me hizo pensar ¿Qué cambios a sufrido mi familia?, la respuesta puedo encontrarla en la orbe del deseo, así que tengo que derrotarte aquí y ahora—menciona Hanna colocando al mismo tiempo su collar, cambiando de forma—

Kael comenzaba a curarse las heridas con su fuego del cielo, para después tomar posición de batalla nuevamente.

Hanna comenzó lanzando fuego por sus manos, algo que fácilmente Kael podía evitar, ataco rápidamente la chica con una serie de patadas de fuego, siendo bloqueadas por las espadas del rubio, pero rápidamente de la tierra apareció el espíritu de fuego, atacando de frente al ninja, este bloquea el ataque, pero observa como la Darko aparece con su báculo convocando una magia en él, y después convoca otra magia que hace que su fuerza aumente, golpeándolo fuertemente, por ultimo convocando una magia de agua golpeando con una fuerte presión al rubio, impactándolo en el suelo.

El ninja logra salir del agujero que había creado, comprobando una vez más el poder de la chica, no iba a ser una batalla fácil, intenta usar su fuego del cielo, pero extrañamente no aparece, usa el fuego de la tierra y este brota normalmente, al instante comprendió lo que había pasado, había vuelto a caer en la prohibición solo que ahora simplemente no podía recuperarse.

Veamos que tan buena eres contra varios—dijo al mismo tiempo que el lugar se llenaba con varios clones, del ninja—

Tres de ellos se quedaron atrás comenzando a hacer sellos, mientras que los otros cinco se dirigían a la chica, uno de hechos ataco por enfrente con sus espadas siendo destruido por una flecha de la chica, pero observa como del humo sale otro que es atravesado por varias plantas, pero los otros dos saltan rodeando sus espadas de fuego lanzando plumas de fénix de ellas, logra desviarlas la Darko con su control de fuego, pero para su sorpresa aparece por arriba un clon mas el cual golpea con su báculo observando cómo aun quedaba otro en el techo.

Puedo esconder clones en las mismas sombras, ahora es mi turno—dijo comenzando a hacer sellos—

Intento moverse la Darko pero no puede observando a su alrededor a otros tres clones, los cuales la habían encerrado en un triangulo de fuego, observando cómo los clones de atrás terminaban de hacer sus sellos, sintiendo como la tierra retumbaba.

"**Técnica ninja: Dioses de los elementos"**—dijeron todos los clones—

Comenzó a destruirse la fortaleza, un gran viento comenzó a cortar las paredes, provocándole varias cortadas a la chica, pero siendo golpeada después por una inmensa serpiente de agua sacándola de la fortaleza, siendo golpeada por la tierra elevándola observando como una enorme bola de fuego se acercaba por el aire, chocando contra ella y explotando, revelando como su striker la había salvado de ese ataque.

Estas teniendo muchos problemas—dijo Hao—

Tengo que darle un golpe de gracia, no puedo permitir que me gane, quiero ver a mi familia de vuelta—menciono Hanna en un tono más serio—

Hao simplemente mostro una sonrisa, podía sentir el cambio en su compañera, dejándola en el suelo mientras su oponente la observaba.

"(Espero no llegar a ese punto)"—pensó el rubio—

Volvió a alzar su báculo la maga, pero esta vez el rubio impacto una de sus espadas con el báculo mientras que con la otra hacia que la chica lo soltara, ella saco fuego de la boca para hacer retroceder al ninja, adopto una posición de pelea, y comenzó a formar fuego a su alrededor, formando una serpiente de fuego, con la cual ataca a su oponente, observa cómo es cortada y su fuego se desvanece, atacando enseguida con una segunda, que ocurre lo mismo, lanzando aun así una tercer pero cuando está a punto de destruirla esta abre la boca lanzando un rayo, el cual impacta al ninja haciéndolo retroceder, pero aun mostrando señales de vida, impresionando a su oponente.

¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?—pregunta la chica—

Tengo un hermano que siempre su suerte le hace sufrir la peor de las situaciones, pero él tiene la voluntad más fuerte de volver a levantarse aun así, me devolvió esa voluntad—respondió el rubio—

El campo vuelve a cambiar ahora a una ciudad apareciendo enfrente de su escuela, de una estructura extraña pero simétrica, donde ambos concursantes notaban un cambio en el ambiente.

Esta es locura pura—murmura el rubio—

"(Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme)"—pensaba en su interior la Darko—

De repente sale del interior de la escuela dos personas un chico de pelo albino y ojos rojos, y una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, ella es la que habla.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunta la chica—

En tan solo un respiro aparece el ninja protegiendo a la chica de la maga.

Huyan de aquí, y no se metan en esto—dijo Kael—

La fuerza de la Darko era más grande pero no tan solo eso, no se podía controlar, ya no era la Hanna Darko que conocía, la empuja un poco el rubio al mismo tiempo que ella ataca de nuevo creándole un rasguño en la cara ninja, mostrando dejando salir un poco sangre, algo que nada mas estimulaba más a su oponente.

"**Torre de fuego"**—dijo el rubio—

Comenzando emanar fuego en sus espadas encajándolas en la tierra, cubriendo a la Darko con fuego, mientras el ninja entraba y la golpeaba mandándola a la ciudad, aunque este último ataque llamo la atención de varios dentro de la escuela.

Maka ¿estás bien?—pregunto un hombre pelirrojo, el cual se veía preocupado—

Estoy bien—contesto la chica de ojos verdes—

Spirit, transfórmate—dijo un hombre que apareció interrumpiendo la escena—

Shinigami sama—menciono el chico de ojos rojos—

Esto es algo que tengo que evitar, una de esas personas está siendo influenciada por la locura del Kishin—responde el Shinigami—

Mientras en la ciudad no importaba lo que sucediera ambos seguían peleando, como si no hubiera mañana, la chica golpea a su oponente en el pecho con golpes de fuego, seguido de una patada, para después alcanzarlo con el impacto y tratar de beber su sangre, pero el rubio la aleja con una patada, le dificultaba mucho su movimiento ahora era más difícil de leer, y se había fortalecido.

No puedo perder aquí, cada vez me acerco mas a ella—dijo el rubio agachándose y saliendo a gran velocidad dejando una espada con fuego clavada—

La chica comienza a emanar fuego a su alrededor, lanzando diversos ataques, mientras el rubio los desviaba con su propio control, mientras se acerca con la otra espada en llamas, cuando de repente llega Shinigami sama alejando a ambos de un impacto.

Eres una mujer muy peligrosa, la locura del Kishi te afecta mucho—menciona Shinigami observando como la Darko se volvía a levantar—

La Darko comienza a acercarse pero es golpeada y se estrella contra un edificio por un golpe con la mano del Shinigami, esté sujeta fuertemente a Spirit, cuando de repente observa cómo es encerrado en una barrera de fuego.

Lo siento Shinigami sama, pero esta es mi batalla—dijo Kael observando al Shinigami con fuego en los ojos—

Esta es una buena barrera, pero aun así podre romperla, aunque tardara un tiempo, Spirit dame tu fuerza—menciona el Shinigami—

"(Ya se ha tardado mucho en cambiar de escenario o acaso algo quiere que todo acabe aquí)"—pensaba el manipulador de fuego mientras buscaba a su oponente—

De repente aparece una explosión de la nada, destruyendo gran parte del lugar, mientras Shinigami observaba aun encerrado como la ciudad era destruida, enfureciéndolo cada vez más.

Kael logro escapar con algunas heridas, observando a su oponente con el báculo, lo cual se le hacía extraño este había quedado en otro campo, de repente sintió su cuerpo pesado nuevamente, era una magia de gravedad la causante, y Hanna hizo aparecer a su striker, mientras el rubio veía aun dentro de esos ojos como estaba tomando el control, quería darle el golpe final.

El espíritu de fuego apareció se dirigió directo hacia Kael, el intento detenerlo con su fuego haciendo aparecer un muro, pero su control no era tan fuerte que el espíritu lo desvaneció fácilmente, lanzando un ataque directo.

"(No tengo otra opción)"—pensó el ninja—

Después de lo dicho apareció el striker de Kael, el cual Hao reconoció al instante, recordando su encuentro con él, lanzando el ataque aun con más furia, mientras este Pain levantaba la mano.

Para ganar, debo eliminar a tu oponente—le dijo a Kael—

Simplemente observo Kael como el cuerpo de su oponente se quedaba inmóvil y era atraída hacia el poniéndola, hacia donde iba el ataque de Hao, el cual por la distancia era ya inevitable, la chica simplemente cerró los ojos, abriéndolos después observando cómo su oponente había sido su escudo recibiendo el ataque, mientras de su pecho brotaba sangre por la gran herida, Hao se desvanecía mientras Pain observaba al ninja diciéndole.

Me equivoque no eres un Dios, simplemente eres una persona mas que no conoces el dolor—dijo mientras desaparecía—

Hanna recuperaba el conocimiento al ver la acción del rubio, la locura del Kishin la dejaba de posesionar por una fuerza mayor.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú también deseas algo—dijo la Darko—

Le prometí a Joshua que no saldrías gravemente lastimado, soy un hombre de palabra—menciono el ninja—

Hanna no sabía que pensar siempre pensó en todo este torneo en su familia, nunca que alguien más haría un movimiento como este, pero de repente escucha una voz.

Al parecer ya puedo tomar mis movimientos, estas espadas crearon un potente campo que me atrapo, pero aun así no fue suficiente—dijo Shinigami mientras soltaba las espadas, al mismo tiempo que movía su hoz—

De repente un mayordomo apareció enfrente de el deteniendo el ataque de Shinigami, reconociéndolo al instante.

Mosquito ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto el Shinigami—

Simplemente aparecí aquí—respondió el mayordomo—

En ese momento todo el campo comenzaba a distorsionarse, en diferentes vistas, como si las dimensiones del interior del orbe se unieran, hubo un momento en que tanto Mosquito como Shinigami lanzaron un gran ataque que iba dirigido a la Darko, al parecer ambos querían destruirla, mientras ella se protegía con su escudo, pero la fuerza era muy grande, recordando a su hermano que siempre la protegía, pero en ese momento un fuego negro la rodeo.

Observando cómo este cubría a su oponente, pero de repente este lanza un golpe de fuego la Darko se protege con su fuego control, pero este cambia a negro al momento del impacto pero aun así sale ilesa, viendo como el fuego lo cubría formando una armadura con alas de fénix.

¿Qué ocurre?—se preguntaba la chica—

El campo de batalla se estabilizo llevándolos de vuelta al desierto, pero su oponente comenzaba a atacarla con su fuego negro, el cual parecía que nada lo detenía.

Tiene esa herida, ¿acaso la distorsión tuvo algo que ver?—se preguntaba Hanna—

Hanna usa una carta, la cual encierra en una prisión de magia a su oponente, mientras saca otra carta.

No quería usar esto—menciona observando a su cambiado oponente que trataba de destruir la prisión—

Uso su báculo para activar la magia de su carta, aparecía un enorme reloj en medio de las arenas.

Esta es la verdadera magia de tiempo, retrocederá el tiempo para que pierdas esa forma—dijo la maga—

La carta comenzaba a funcionar pero nota como la prisión comenzaba consumirse por el fuego liberándolo, observaba como su otra magia también lo consumía, dirigiéndose hacia ella, observando cómo incluso su escudo era consumido, finalmente la comenzaba a tocar sintiendo el increíble dolor sentía como absorbía su vida, pero de repente observa una luz que apaga el fuego que la tocaba, viendo a una bella mujer rubia vestida de blanco, quien apagaba el fuego con su paso acercándose mientras abrazaba a Kael.

Ya todo estará bien—le dijo mientras el chico de ojos rojos comenzaba a volver a la normalidad—

Sabía que aun estabas con vida… Kaede—menciona el rubio—

Una luz cegó todo lo que se podía ver, dejando a ambos concursantes frente a frente, la herida del rubio había sanado un poco, y Hanna lo único que quería era una explicación.

Al parecer cuando ambos decidieron atacarte por tu parte demoniaca, al no poder moverme recordé cuando perdí a Kaede, simplemente me enfurecí sacando mi más letal ataque el fuego del infierno, este fuego no se apagara hasta que yo lo detenga o que haya consumido toda la vida—explico el ninja—

Aun así tenemos una batalla que pelear, ya me canse de tanto cambio, así que demos un último ataque—menciono la pelirroja—

Que sea una lucha de nuestros deseos, que no estamos solos, nuestra familia nos apoya—agrega el rubio—

No tengo que saber las respuestas de ti, quiero volver a encontrar a mi pececito, amo a mi familia, la volveré a encontrar, y volveré a que sea como antes—dijo Hanna—

Una familia siempre está unida, golpéame con tu mejor ataque de fuego—dijo el ninja de rojo—

Hanna guardo su báculo, mientras lo único que comenzaba a hacer era emanar fuego a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que Kael, ambos sentían algo en común su identificación con el fuego, juntaron una gran cantidad de fuego en su puño, acercándose con todo golpeándose de frente, saliendo volando, mientras una luz los cegaba, saliendo de la orbe, observando todo mundo como se levantaba primero el ninja, declarándolo ganador del encuentro.

Tengo que admitir que fue un buen golpe sentí como me quemaba—dijo el ninja—

Se acerco a su oponente ayudándole a levantarse, mientras el resto de los Darko se acercaba, notando Kael al nuevo miembro, después le habla a Hanna.

Encontraste a un miembro más, quizás no necesites el orbe del deseo después de todo, tal vez tus propios deseos te harán encontrar a los demás—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba lentamente de ella—

De repente aparecen enfrente de Kael, Ichi, Ni y San, en seguida los subordinados del Maravillante notan, alarma de los dos últimos que habían estado escondidos, observando como San le causaba a Kael una herida profunda en el pecho con su espada, Ni le atraviesa parte del pecho con su mano, mientras Ichi le causa varias cortadas con su viento, impactando a los presentes, mientras observa Kael como se retiran ellos rápidamente asi como aparecieron.

¿Por qué?—pregunto Kael mientras caía inconsciente—

Los atacantes se reunían con Daisuke, acompañado del resto de sus subordinados.

A mi también me dolió, pero era necesario, hay peligro en este palacio puedo sentirlo, el Maravillante ha cambiado—dijo a sus subordinados—

Tenemos que liberar ese orbe del deseo antes de que sea demasiado tarde—menciona Fuji—

Aun así lo hemos dejado en un estado crítico—dijo Ichi llorando—

Pero era necesario, a mí y a San nos buscan, nuestro maestro ha esquivado al Maravillante para protegernos, nos necesita después de todo, debemos evitar lo que se acerca, pero para proteger a Kael…--menciona Ni—

Tuvimos que atacarlo enfrente de todos, para separarnos de él—agrega San—

Les toco la peor parte, pero debemos de actuar por su bien—menciono a mis subordinados—

La barrera alrededor del castillo que nos encargaste está terminada, ahora nadie podrá salir, ni entrar—menciona Kaishi—

En ese caso comencemos—dijo Daisuke a sus subordinados—

Tiempo después en la enfermería Kael se encuentra recuperándose de sus heridas, mientras observa cómo alguien se le acerca.

Haz sentido el dolor, el que tus seres queridos te hayan atacado, te estás quedando solo, pero yo te puedo llevar a lo que anhelas, ¿Qué dices?—dijo Pain observando al rubio en espera de una respuesta—

**

* * *

**

**Hanna Pov**

Después de todo lo que últimamente había pasado sabía a la perfección que nada volvería a ser igual, haciendo un recuento de los hechos hasta el presente momento me di cuenta de que mis acciones como siempre habían causado más embrollos de los que había resuelto con ellas.

Y eso que yo pensaba que mis motivos lo justificaban todo, más no era así, no había nada que me pareciera una razón suficiente para exponer a mi familia del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, primero había huido de mi hogar humano, y con eso solo cause que mi hermano mayor fuera tras de mí, ya que aun si se empeñaba en negarlo yo sabía a la perfección que él solo estaba metido en este enredo por mí, después estaban Asassin y Lian, ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese tocado pelear contra ellos?

Habría sido una total locura y una estupidez, eso sin tomar en cuenta como habríamos terminado, tomando en cuenta las fallas de control de Asassin, el comportamiento reservado de Lian… al menos agradecía que no me hubiera tocado con ellos, pero después, luego de eso estaba mi última batalla, de la cual lo único que había obtenido era un nuevo tipo de alimento en mi dieta.

Levanté la mirada hacia mi hermano pequeño, quien cabe destacar ni siquiera debería estar aquí, otro de mis grandes fallos, debí haberlo detenido, pero en lugar de eso me ocupe de mis cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora tenía que estar atenta a todo lo que Eydrian pudiese hacer o necesitar.

-"¿Has considerado lo que onii-san sugirió?"-indagó mirando fijamente el vaso que yo sostenía, el cual contenía mi nuevo alimento, le di un par de sorbos más con la pajilla antes de pensar en que contestarle, aun si ya sabía la respuesta.

-"No quiero ser vegetariana, además sabes que yo no podría salir y hacer lo que están pensando"-contesté, y es que Joshua había sugerido que en vez de robar bolsas de sangre de la enfermería de palacio, saliera a cazar animalitos, ni hablar, prefiero a los humanos que a los animales.

Aunque al decir que prefiero a los humanos no me refiero exactamente a lo que ese par seguramente cree que pasa por mi mente, no, de ningún modo saldría a cazar a algún humano para saciar mi sed, y era precisamente por eso que ahora estaba con algunas de las provisiones de la enfermería.

-"Deberías considerarlo, onii-san dice que los primeros meses van a ser difíciles"-agregó mi hermano pequeño mientras miraba sus zapatos negros con gesto ausente.

-"Puedo soportarlo, no es necesario que se preocupen tanto"-advertí mientras dejaba el vaso ya vacio en la mesita de noche.

En cierto modo se me hacia algo molesto que mis hermanos no confiaran en mi, si bien no había sido correcto morder a Josh no había sido del todo mi culpa, fue el instinto, y además a cualquiera de nosotros le pudo haber pasado, claro que me había pasado justamente a mí, di un muy hondo suspiro antes de dejarme caer completamente en la cama.

Y entonces el silencio se hizo presente, y aunque aun tenía sed no lo iba a demostrar, tenía que aguantar, eso solo para no darles la razón, miré al techo y comencé a contar las manchas en el, justo antes de que mis ahora más desarrollados sentidos detectaran los pasos de mi gemelo del otro lado del pasillo, aunque luego echó a correr para al final llegar hasta mi alcoba y abrir la puerta de golpe.

En cuanto miré la sonrisa enorme que tenía supe que lo que venía no me iba a gustar nada, algo me decía que ese tonto de nuevo había hecho alguna tontería que seguramente me iba a poner muy de malas.

-"Nos he conseguido un empleo"-comentó sonriendo aun más, lo sabía, algo idiota había hecho.

-"No gracias, tengo muchas tarjetas de crédito y débito para desperdiciar"-contesté desviando la mirada.

-"Pues se acabo, si de verdad quieres volver a casa entonces harás esto para demostrar que lo mereces"-advirtió, si como no, conociéndolo lo que venía no me iba a gustar ni un poco.

-"Pero yo sólo vine de visita"-replicó Eydrian, eso, visita accidental, seguro ya se podía dar por librado de las locas ideas de Joshua.

-"Ni hablar, los tres haremos algo productivo, además comenzamos esta tarde"-ambos le miramos como si de algún bicho se tratase, es que no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿trabajar? Y los perros en el mundo humano vuelan.

-"Siiiii… como no"-masculló Eydrian poniendo los ojos en blanco como clara muestra de burla.

-"Oh vamos, creí que tú me apoyarías"-replicó indignado el pelos de zanahoria.

-Dime… ¿Acaso nuestro padre olvidó mencionarte que usar drogas humanas es malo para tu salud?"-indagó mi hermano pequeño, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo divertido, lo cual me pareció bastante gracioso y se volvió aun más gracioso al ver como el rostro de mi siempre "perfecto" hermano mayor cambiaba de colores, siendo así que ni Eydrian ni yo pudimos evitar echarnos a reír de su expresión.

-"Us-ustedes dos son peor que todos los desastres del universo juntos"-gritó avergonzado, debo decir que aquello nos parecía hermoso y que nos daba incluso más risa que al principio, o al menos fue así hasta que nos arrojo un par de bolsas a cada uno causando que nos quedáramos callados –"Esos son sus uniformes, y ya no quiero quejas"-exclamó molesto y cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba la cabeza en otra dirección con tal de no vernos, como clara muestra de su nuevo berrinche.

Fue en ese mismo instante que lo noté, no había marca alguna en su cuello, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Recordaba claramente haberlo mordido, incluso recordaba el sabor, pero no había marca, aquello era casi imposible, no habían pasado ni dos horas de que el discurso del Maravillante terminara, era imposible que la marca hubiese desaparecido en tan poco tiempo.

-"Hermano… ¿Acaso has usado tu "agüita mágica" para tu marca?"-indagué ciertamente nerviosa.

-"¿Eh? Pues no, se quitará sola en un par de días"-contestó mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona, aunque aparentemente en cuanto palpó se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada –"Que raro, no está"-exclamó dubitativo.

-"Tiene que estar ahí"-chillé más alarmada ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-"Umm, ahora que recuerdo oí a la doctora decir algo sobre alucinaciones"-soltó Eydrian de repente, ambos le miramos con espanto, ciertamente yo era la más asustada ahí.

-"Explica eso en este preciso instante, Eydrian Michelle Darko Higurashi"-ordenó la voz nerviosa de mi gemelo.

-"Pues sí, oí cuando la doctora pirata le decía al tipo ese Maravillante que ustedes habían alucinado algo de una pelea"-comentó mirando el techo distraídamente.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, nuestra pelea nunca había pasado, entonces yo nunca lo había mordido, entonces yo…

-"¿Cu-Cuánta has bebido?"-estaba más nervioso de lo que creí, creo incluso más nervioso de lo que yo estaba, ambos tragamos saliva al mismo tiempo, eso antes de que yo tratara de emitir sonido alguno.

-"Yo… dos… solo dos…"logré articular.

Josh se acercó a prisa a mí mientras buscaba algo de entre sus bolsillos insistentemente, hasta que al fin sacó una cuchara plateada de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans y me la puso justo enfrente de la cara.

-"Toma, úsala sabiamente"-murmuró, realmente no entendía que tenía que ver una cuchara con todo el asunto… o más bien tarde en comprender que aquel objeto era el facilitador de los desordenes alimenticios del mi hermano.

-"Pero es que yo…"-traté de replicar.

-"la parte útil es el mango, no… no lo olvides"-parecía algo avergonzado al revelar esa parte suya, pero seguramente era porque nosotros pensábamos que ya había dejado aquello, en ese momento no pude evitar mirarlo con reproche –"Oye, solo la tengo por si hay alguna emergencia"-señaló, las mejillas se le pusieron del mismo color que su cabello.

-"Es que… no han sido dos vasos, más bien fueron dos bolsas"-admití desanimada, ahora entendía porque la primera a pesar de saberme bien no se había sentido igual de deliciosa que la segunda.

-"Estamos fregados"-confesó con cierto pesar mi gemelo.

-"Papá te va a matar, querrás decir"-chistó Eydrian.

-"Al menos ya tengo excusa para no trabajar"-dije haciéndome a la cómica, conociéndolos, sino hacía algo para distraerlos seguro terminarían discutiendo.

-"De todas maneras a esta hora de la madrugada solo la gente de la vida fácil trabaja"-dijo Eydrian como queriendo resaltar lo obvio –"A menos claro que nos hayas mal vendido a algún extraño"-completó mirando dubitativo a nuestro hermano mayor.

-"No… obvio no, es un trabajo en un restaurante"-confesó sonriendo ligeramente –"Aunque tienes razón, a esta hora solo ese tipo de personas trabajan"-agregó soltando una nerviosa risita.

-"¿Y entonces qué hacemos?"-pregunta obligada, supuse, al fin que no tenía sueño y estaba casi segura de que mi par de hermanos habían perdido las ganas de dormir en cuanto reparamos en nuestro pequeño errorcito.

-"Pues… te entreno, al fin que los combates que faltan serán los más difíciles"-comentó en un tono de voz como si quisiera resaltar algo muy obvio, bueno, habíamos pasado de la tonta idea de trabajar a la absurda idea de hacerme entrenar.

-"Yo no necesito entrenar"-repliqué algo indignada, de verdad que no lo necesitaba.

-"Claro que sí, sino fuese así no habrías perdido tu primer combate"-vaya, esa había sido una muy buena pedrada, pero sabía más o menos como regresarla.

-"Siendo ese el caso creo que tu lo necesitas más que yo"-murmuré con cierta acidez enfrentando la cara de mi hermano mayor, pero contrario a lo que pude haber pensado en vez de que se pusiera de malas como yo esperaba, su expresión se tornó entre divertida y apenada.

-"Oh, es que ese día tenía flojera"-comentó como si nada, haciendo su típico gesto de llevarse un dedo al labio inferior mientras miraba hacia arriba y sonreía inocentemente.

Si yo fuese un anime me habría caído al suelo como tal, ante su respuesta tan poco coherente pero sincera al fin y al cabo, y a sabiendas de que ya no tenía como escaparme, me encontré chasqueando la lengua con cierto fastidio antes de moverme tan solo para jalar su brazo y encaminarnos a la puerta de salida de mi alcoba

-"Vamos antes de que me arrepienta"-comenté mientras también me llevaba del brazo a mi otro hermano.

Pero luego de unas cuantas vueltas entre pasillo y pasillo no sabía siquiera en que parte del palacio nos encontrábamos, y no sabía si había sido buena o mala suerte pero, en una de nuestras vueltas habíamos dado con Hao y el niño lechuga con cara de enojo que, por supuesto se habían unido al grupo de perdidos.

-"¿Siquiera sabes a donde vamos?"-masculló Lyserg al cabo de un rato.

-"Si, a la sala de entrenamientos"-contesté firme, no iba a permitir que se burlara de mi, aun no.

-"Ah pero la cosa va en que no sabes en qué lugar esta"-comentó con burla, ya estaba, seguro dentro de poco se encontraría burlándose de mí.

-"¿Y tu si?"-indagó Eydrian mirándole penetrantemente y con una ceja enarcada.

-"Pues no, seguro que no, la inglesita esta tan ocupada en estar molesta que ni siquiera sabe donde rayos anda metida"-comentó cínicamente Hao, era obvio que refiriéndose a Lyserg y no a mí.

-"Ya cállate Hao"-le gruño mientras le intentaba dar un puñetazo, cosa que no pasó ya que mi genial Striker le esquivo sin problema alguno.

-"Podríamos simplemente parar y pedir indicaciones"-sugirió la vocecita de mi gemelo, buena idea.

-"¿Me puedes decir a quien?"-pidió Eydrian señalando los oscuros y vacios pasillos.

-"Pues al primero que se levante ante el escándalo que estamos montando"-agregó como si nada antes de reemprender el paso, a veces Joshua podía ser tan fastidioso, como si fuera nuestra intención hacer escándalo.

-"O podríamos pedirle indicaciones a Suzaku-san"-advirtió Lyserg.

-"¿A quién?"-chillamos en coro los demás.

Entonces el inglés simplemente levantó el brazo para señalar con un dedo al rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá en el pasillo, mi gemelo detuvo su andar, se dio la vuelta y prácticamente se escondió tras Lyserg.

-"No gracias"-dijo tras su escondite ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? Fruncí el ceño.

-"Anda, te da pena admitir que te dio flojera en su combate frente a él"-chistó Eydrian sonriendo burlón.

-"Shh no te vaya a oír"-chistó Joshua mientras chasqueaba la lengua, vaya par de hermanos que me mandaban tener.

-"Si les sirve de algo yo pregunto"-decidí.

Aunque mis pies parecían no responderme, me daba cierta vergüenza admitir que estaba perdida, o más bien, mi orgullo no me dejaba ir con toda la libertad del mundo a pedir indicaciones, me daba pena, además el tío se veía algo, bastante distraído mirando por la ventana.

-"Pues entonces ve"-dijo Hao mientras me daba un empujoncito, cosa que me hizo tropezar e inevitablemente me fui al suelo.

Ahora el tío rubio nos miraba, seguramente el ruido había atraído su atención, y nosotros no hicimos más que quedarnos quietos y mirarnos los unos a los otros, patéticos. Aunque observándolo bien, parecía que en realidad nos miraba sin mirar, aun distraído… como fuera me levanté del suelo y caminé a prisa hasta donde él estaba, de nuevo mirando por la ventana.

-"Etto…"-dije apenas, solo para llamar su atención –"Nos preguntábamos si sabes dónde queda la sala de entrenamientos"-proseguí, él se giró hacía mi dirección, me miró y luego miro tras mi hombro hacía donde los demás se encontraban.

-"Al final del pasillo den vuelta hacia la derecha, es la quinta puerta"-murmuró en tono ausente, algo extraño pasaba con él.

-"Gracias, supongo…"-murmuré, él asintió con la cabeza para luego volverse a seguir mirando por la ventana.

Me preguntaba que era aquello que miraba con tanta atención pero, preguntar se me hizo impropio, razón por la cual seguí con mi camino en la dirección que él me había indicado, los demás me alcanzaron casi enseguida.

Y tal y como Kael había dicho, dando vuelta a la derecha del pasillo y después de abrir la quinta puerta, entramos a una amplia sala blanca integrada con todo tipo de cosas para entrenar que seguramente no nos iban a servir.

-"Pues a lo que venimos"-dije ante el ciertamente incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-"Bien genio, como tenemos con qué"-chistó malhumorado mi gemelo, cierto, por el modo en que habíamos salido de mi habitación olvidamos por completo nuestras cosas, escuché la risita de Eydrian por sobre el sonido del bufido de Joshua.

-"Espadas"-murmuró con la mano extendida, un resplandor azul se produjo y después tanto mi arma como la de Joshua estaban en sus manos.

-"Vaya, has aprendido a orbitar cosas"-advirtió mi gemelo mientras tomaba su arma de la mano de Eydrian.

-"Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti"-dije mientras tomaba mi espada.

-"Lo sé, además ya sé congelar el tiempo"-agregó sonriendo con orgullo, yo le sonreí, igualmente orgullosa de los logros de mi hermano de 13 años.

-"Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo"-advirtió mi otro hermano.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego ambos nos alejamos una distancia prudente tanto de nuestro hermano pequeño como de nuestros strikers, era sin duda lo mejor que podíamos hacer, ya que esta vez no sería ninguna ilusión, esta vez habría un verdadero peligro latente.

-"No creas que por ser mi gemela te tendré consideración, esta vez no"-

Tal vez fue el tono serio en su voz, tal vez fue la mirada decidida que me dirigía o simplemente fue el modo en que sostenía firmemente la espada en su mano, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, el punto era que iba en serio, esta vez si iba en serio, no habría juegos, esta vez no, y yo sabía precisamente porque, tras esas palabras se ocultaban otras, lo que realmente quería decir era "Muéstrame si tienes el coraje para seguir con esto" y yo estaba segura de tenerlo. Precisamente por eso levanté la cabeza en un gesto altivo y tomé una posición defensiva, él hizo lo propio y sonrió de un modo que nunca le había visto, a partir del siguiente momento seguramente dejaríamos de ser hermanos para ser rivales.

**Fin del Pov**

La primera estocada había sido fácil de esquivar, simplemente había tenido que retroceder, la segunda fue dirigida con más empeño, esta vez se hizo a un lado, a la tercera optó por detenerla con su propia arma, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, con un veloz giro la espada contraria se separó de la suya e intentó una nueva estocada, ella se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivarla.

-"Deja ya de esquivar y ataca"-ordenó su rival.

Ella dio un giro rápido hacia el frente y lanzó una estocada casi mortal pero, fue perfectamente contenida por su adversario. De nuevo todo iba muy rápido y apenas si era consciente de que de vez en cuando lograba atacar, otras veces tenía que apartarse del camino o simplemente hacer chocar las espadas, aquello no tenía precedente alguno y se puso peor en el momento en que luego de un choque más, el arma enemiga dio un giro, se hizo hacia adelante y se enganchó con la empuñadura de la suya para que justo después se hiciera hacia atrás arrebatándole de paso su arma, que no hizo más que salir volando lejos de su alcance.

Retrocedió casi por inercia, otra estocada, se giró hacia un lado para esquivarla y casi previendo el momento perfecto se barrió al suelo, se impulsó con ambas manos y lanzó una patada hacia arriba, la espada de su oponente salió volando de su mano, ahora estaban igual.

-"Oigan tengan cuidado con lo que hacen"-gruñó la voz de Diethel en la lejanía, pero no les importo.

¿Cómo le iba a importar si lo siguiente que había hecho había sido utilizar ambas piernas para tumbar al suelo a su oponente? Luego de eso casi se fue encima de él con la clara intención de darle unos buenos golpes, aunque más bien estaban rodando por el suelo como niños pequeños tratando de inmovilizar al otro.

Estaba tan concentrada en alcanzarlo de algún modo que había olvidado incluso las cosas básicas en el arte del Kung Fu que su maestro le había enseñado: Nunca bajar la guardia, nunca desesperarse; justo lo que estaba haciendo, por eso, al siguiente golpe y aprovechando su descuido, no solo había sido bloqueada, sino que con su brazo de defensa abajo se convirtió en presa fácil, su oponente la atrapo por la muñeca y le dio vuelta haciéndola enfrentar la dureza del suelo mientras le torcía el brazo con fuerza.

-"¿Así es como piensas derrotar a tu siguiente oponente?"-indagó con voz seria mientras tiraba y torcía más su brazo.

-"No, ya basta, me estas lastimando, suéltame"-chilló ella mientras trataba vagamente de soltarse.

-"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso crees que tu oponente lo haría?"-exigió saber en tono mordaz –"¿Crees que si le suplicas él se rendirá?"-agregó apretando más su agarre.

-"No, pero esto es diferente, esto no tiene nada que ver"-contestó tratando de mostrarse firme, tratando de que en su voz no se escuchara seña alguna del dolor que sentí.

Aquella escena era simplemente inaudita, algo que nadie nunca esperaría ver, aquellos dos que siempre se trataban entre bien y mal en son de juego ahora, no parecían ser los mismos, la escena en si era chocante, él tirando y torciendo su brazo y ella inmóvil tratando de reprimir algún quejido.

Realmente se hastió de aquello, él siendo el Shaman de Fuego estaba hastiado de eso, quiso que se detuvieran pero, las cosas seguían igual, entonces él tendría que ser quien terminara con aquello, dio un par de pasos en su dirección más no se esperaba que el menor de los hermanos se interpusiera en su camino.

-"Déjalos, están por terminar"-comentó tranquilo.

Y así fue, el Darko de anteojos soltó bruscamente el brazo de su hermana y se puso de pie, ella finalmente se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobaba un poco, luego se puso de pie con un gesto bastante malhumorado en el rostro.

-"Baka…"-murmuró molesta aun sobando su brazo.

El vencedor se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que ella aprovecho para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo retroceder y luego llevarse la mano a la zona afectada pero, cuando la retiró notó las manchas rojas en sus dedos, ella le había partido el labio, esta vez no era ninguna ilusión.

-"Calabacienta mira lo que has hecho"-gruño molesto extendiendo su mano manchada hacia ella, la joven no hizo más que relamerse los labios y luego pasar corriendo a su lado a sabiendas de que si esta vez lo mordía no sería ninguna ilusión.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Iba caminando por unos de los pasillos de palacio, más bien dando zancadas por el coraje que sentía, su tonto hermano se había pasado de la raya esta vez, y además se le ocurría ser fragilito de piel, porque con un solo toquecito le había hecho sangrar y ahora tenía hambre, por su culpa, se repitió mentalmente mientras daba vuelta al pasillo con rumbo a la enfermería.

Se había memorizado a la perfección ese camino, debido a la importancia que poseía, después de todo con el hambre que sentía tenía que conseguirse otra bolsita de comida. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, miró hacia ambos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores y entonces entró sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Del mismo modo llegó hasta donde sabia se encontraban los suministros de sangre, después de mirar las bolsas tomó una y corrió silenciosamente hasta la puerta de salida que se cerró con un suave click luego de ella saliera.

-"¿Qué haces?"-cuestionó una vocecita cerca de ella, se guardo la bolsa tras la espalda y optó por reír nerviosamente.

-"¿Yo? Nada"-dijo mientras se volvía en dirección a la voz –"¿Tu qué haces?"-cuestionó ella.

Después de todo no se suponía que se encontrara con su querida prima en ese lugar, se suponía que Lian debía de estar guardando reposo muy obedientemente o simplemente deprimida en algún rincón oscuro por lo que había pasado entre ella y Asassin.

-"Voy a mi alcoba, ya me han dado de alta"-contestó tranquila.

-"Pero si hace un rato estabas que te morías"-replicó ella de inmediato.

-"Soy una vampiro, sanamos rápido, ya deberías saberlo"-dijo Lian mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus manos.

-"¿Ya has hablado con Asassin?"-quiso saber, obviamente porque ese no era precisamente el momento correcto para hablar de las peculiaridades de los vampiros.

-"No, y preferiría no hacerlo por ahora"-contestó desviando la mirada de ella.

-"Deberías hacerlo, después de todo es tu hermano menor"-dijo, a sabiendas de que no era del todo correcto hablar de las cuestiones familiares con su prima, no en esos momentos.

-"Apenas acabo de conocerlo, él no es mi hermano menor"-musitó dándose la vuelta para luego alejarse corriendo de ahí, era más que claro que aquello realmente le estaba afectando.

Pero Lian no tenía porque portarse así con Asassin o con ella o con alguno de sus hermanos, ellos no se tenían la culpa de nada, ni siquiera sus tíos o sus padres se tenían la culpa, todo había pasado porque el destino así lo había querido.

Aunque ni caso tenía pensar en eso, razón por la cual optó por regresar a su alcoba con su botín perfectamente escondido en su abrigo; minutos más tarde, frente a la puerta de su alcoba, sopesó la idea de ponerse a beber delante de sus hermanos, porque era obvio que los dos estaban metidos en su alcoba jugando al póker, par de tontos, pensó sonriendo levemente, luego sacó una pajilla de uno de sus bolsillos para que después de hacerle un pequeño agujerito a la bolsa de su "alimento" metiera la pajilla y se pusiera a sorber por ella de un modo bastante tranquilo.

Una vez que se había acabado, hizo bola la bolsa y la incinero en su mano debido a la falta de un bote de basura y a que lo que menos quería era dejar evidencias de su pequeño robo a la enfermería.

Finalmente y luego de sacudirse las pocas cenizas de las manos, abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación para toparse con su hermano menor haciendo pucheros, seguramente había perdido contra "el dios del póker" una vez más, rió bajito mientras cerraba la puerta y después se acercó a su cama, lugar en donde sus dos hermanos jugaban a las cartas.

-"Se que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero…"-comenzó su gemelo mientras acomodaba concienzudamente su mano de cartas –"Le prometí al dueño del restaurante que iríamos a limpiar y arreglar todo desde temprano… gané otra vez"-concluyó mientras asentaba su mano de cartas y el pelirrojo oscuro hacia otro puchero.

-"Ah no, de ninguna manera, yo no voy a hacer de moza de nadie"-chistó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Pues yo creo que si"-contestó su gemelo mientras barajaba de nuevo las cartas con una destreza inhumana.

-"Tendrás que llevarme por la fuerza"-masculló levantando la barbilla en gesto altivo.

-"Será un placer princesa"-contestó el pelirrojo guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo divertido.

-"Ja, te dije que diría eso, ahora págame"-anunció con orgullo el pelirrojo menor mientras recibía su siguiente mano de cartas, la joven los miró a ambos sin entender.

-"Hemos apostado sobre cuál sería tu reacción"-explicó el gemelo mientras acomodaba su nueva mano de cartas.

-"¿Por qué no mejor apuestan acerca de cuantas veces vomitarás antes de la cena?"-indagó con furia.

Grave error, su hermano mayor dejó caer su mano de cartas y la miró de mal modo, le había dado donde no debía.

-"Ya estuvo bueno"-murmuró en tono mordaz, claramente le había ofendido en sobre manera que ella utilizara precisamente eso en su contra.

Razón por la cual se puso de pie, se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura y se la echó a la espalda como si de un bolsita vacía se tratara, ella abrió los ojos como platos y casi enseguida empezó a patalear para que la bajara.

-"¡¡¡BÁJAME!!"-gritó la pelirroja mientras pataleaba con más fuerza.

-"Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde Eydrian"-advirtió, claramente ignorando tanto los gritos como las patadas que su hermana le daba.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras caminaban por la calle, la pelirroja aun daba de pataletas y continuaba gritando que la bajaran, por otro lado el pelirrojo oscuro caminaba a un lado de su hermano mayor con una bolsa entre las manos y sonriendo divertido ante el comportamiento de sus hermanos mayores.

El escándalo que estaban dando era tal que todas las personas en la calle o incluso en los comercios, se les quedaban mirando raro, pero parecía que no les importaba, o al menos pareció no importar hasta que pasaron justo frente al restaurante donde su querida prima trabajaba.

Lugar que para esas horas parecía estar siendo arreglado, había un par de chicas con trajes rosas de meseras barriendo la entrada del local, tías que por cierto se quedaron mirando fijamente hacia ellos, la pelirroja las miró pero, ellas no la miraban a ella, más bien miraban a sus hermanos.

-"Tías pervertidas"-masculló con malhumor, finalmente dejó de patalear dispuesta a demostrar a quien pertenecían el par de tíos pelirrojos que iban con ella.

Le pertenecían a ella, eran SUS hermanos y no dejaría por nada del mundo que un par de tías como esas los miraran con esos ojos de pervertidas. Abrazó posesivamente la espalda de su hermano mayor y sonrió enormemente mientras miraba a las tías esas, luego extendió una mano hacia su hermano menor, Eydrian aunque distraído tomo su mano y comenzó a jugar con ella, entonces las tías la miraron y luego miraron a sus hermanos, cuando la miraron de nuevo, el odio, la envidia y los celos eran casi palpables, les sacó la lengua.

-"Ya llegamos"-advirtió la vocecita aun enojada de su hermano.

Entraron al local que se encontraba justamente del otro lado de la calle en la que se encontraba el local donde su prima trabajaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba muy concentrada en probar su punto, mirando altivamente al par de tías que la seguían mirando con odio, o al menos fue así hasta que la puerta con una cortinita se cerró y le bloqueo la visión. Cuando regresó al mundo real ya estaba de pie en el suelo y su hermano no se veía por ningún lado.

-"Deberías disculparte"-musitó por lo bajo su hermano menor, ella le miró con cierto fastidio, aun creyendo que su otro hermano se merecía lo que le había dicho por obligarla a ir a donde ella no quería.

-"No, él se lo merece por atrevido"-contestó seriamente.

-"Pero él ya lo ha dejado"-insistió Eydrian, ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante –"La cuchara es solo un recordatorio de lo equivoca que fue su actitud"-explicó mirando hacia la parte que debía ser la cocina del lugar y cuya puerta no era más que otra cortina.

-"Pero yo…"-comenzó, más fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse.

-"Hola, el Sr. Crowe me pidió que viniera a supervisarles"-dijo una voz tras ellos, ambos hermanos se volvieron hacia esa dirección.

El joven frente a ellos no debía de tener más de 16 años, su cabello era color azabache y sus ojos de un ámbar intenso, su tez era pálida como la de ellos y sus orejas eran algo alargadas, como las de un elfo, aunque estaban bien disimuladas con los gruesos mechones azabaches que enmarcaban el rostro sonriente del muchacho, una sonrisa que mostraba unos colmillos alargados, igual que los de ellos, un aroma dulce mezclado con olor a perro mojado inundaba el ambiente.

-"Soy Connan"-se presentó el muchacho extendiendo la mano hacia ellos.

-"Todo un escapista profesional, Connan Canella Darko"-pronunció la voz de Joshua acercándose.

Mientras que Hanna había pegado un chillido emocionado antes de saltar a los brazos del recién llegado que por puro instinto la abrazo mientras reía de un modo algo escandaloso.

-"El internado era bastante aburrido, no tuve de otra"-contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-"Ya lo creo que sí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"-dijo el pelirrojo mayor sonriendo del mismo modo.

-"Umm Connan te extrañé tanto"-confesó la pelirroja mientras se apartaba del ojiámbar.

-"Pues sí, pero al ser adoptado no me dejaron otra opción"-chistó torciendo el gesto.

-"¡Qué tontería!"-exclamó Eydrian –"Tenemos cientos de antepasados licántropos, es obvio que ha sido cosa de la genética"-explicó el Darko menor.

-"Tal vez, nunca lo sabré, no es que me importe mucho que digamos"-contestó el muchacho sonriendo de nuevo.

-"No, ahora lo que importa es dejar este lugar limpio y reluciente"-admitió Joshua.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron arreglando el restaurante, o más bien jugando, a Joshua se le había olvidado la grosería de su pequeña hermanita y a ella se le había olvidado pedir disculpas, aunque en cierto modo parecía que no hacían falta porque al cabo de un rato ya se hablaban como si nada.

Se burlaron de Eydrian porque no sabía barrer, Hanna resbaló y cayó al suelo un par de veces y Connan había demostrado ser bastante eficiente además de escandaloso y cómico, ya que se la pasaba contándole chistes a sus primos con tal de hacerlos reír, aunque más bien era para distraer a su querida prima y así empujarla con la cadera mientras chillaba algo como "Pompaso del Castor" a lo que la pelirroja no hacía más que lloriquear por sus constantes ataques.

Así, al medio día los cuatro iban de regreso al palacio de Nexus, después de todo habían logrado convencer a Connan de acompañarlos para que viera a sus hermanos menores, seguro que con eso lograban subirle el animo a la depresiva Lian.

Aunque apenas si atravesaron el portón del palacio notaron que frente a la puerta había una muy flamante limusina, parecía que el maravillante tenía visitas, unas bastante adineradas visitas a su parecer. Una de las puertas del vehículo estaba abierta y al parecer había un hombre buscando algo entre los asientos, aunque luego de unos instantes el hombre se reincorporó y se dio la vuelta hacia la dirección en la que ellos venían llevando una sencilla corona con gemas negras en una mano y en la otra unos converse negros con las agujetas sueltas, vaya rarezas.

-"Oh, oh…"-exclamó Connan de repente, los tres le miraron –"Sabía que no debía seguirlos"-continuo, ellos no entendían porque reaccionaba así o más bien era que se estaban tardando en comprender.

El joven miraba detenidamente al hombre y ellos optaron por imitarle, tenía la apariencia de un joven de 25 años tal vez, el cabello negro y largo sujeto en una coleta baja y algunos mechones le caían en el rostro enmarcando unos misteriosos ojos color obsidiana, profundos como pozos, era de tez nívea y vestía de un modo informal rayando más bien en lo formal, entonces los miró, como si estuviese analizándolos.

-"Oye Kero, Night Boy* pregunta si no has visto sus zapatos"-llamó una voz.

-"Están aquí junto con su corona"-contestó sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente.

-"¿Lord Kerberos?"-musitó Joshua, eh ahí la razón del "oh, oh" de Connan.

-"Altezas"-contestó el otro como si nada.

-"¿Tío Night?"-pareció reconocer Hanna.

El aludido era un joven de unos veinte años, cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Asassin, su tez era igual de pálida que la de ellos y aunque vestía totalmente informal no por eso se veía menos interesante.

Lo que ninguno se esperó fue que dicho joven al escuchar como lo habían llamado, corriera directo donde la pelirroja y le tapara la boca con una mano mientras ponía una expresión de espanto.

-"Shh no lo digas tan alto"-dijo en un susurro, luego retiró su mano.

-"¿Por qué?"-quiso saber la pelirroja.

-"Pues, han pasado algunas cosas… el punto es que Asassin cree que Kero es su padre biológico, para él yo solo soy un amigo de la familia"-explicó en voz baja, los demás, que ya se habían acercado para ver qué era lo que ocurría le miraron con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-"Yo no creo que Asassin piense eso"-dijo despreocupadamente Connan, con eso se ganó que su padre se le quedara viendo detenidamente.

-"Ah, con que aquí estabas"-comprendió en seguida Night

-"Más bien yo quisiera saber porque "Little Fish" iría a creer algo como eso"-agregó Joshua, obviamente con la intención de desviar la atención de Connan.

-"Mejor se los explico en un lugar más privado"-sugirió esbozando una sonrisita que les pareció algo forzada, ¿Qué de otra les quedaba? Apenas si le vieron ir en dirección al interior del Palacio comenzaron a seguirle en silencio mientras intercambiaban una que otra mirada –"Por cierto Kero, ¿Podrías llevarle a mi tocayo* sus zapatos? No me parece muy digno que ande corriendo por ahí descalzo"-pidió, Lord Kero murmuró algo parecido a "claro" y después de eso se alejó de ellos a paso rápido perdiéndose entre los interminables pasillos de Nexus.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Se habían acomodado todos en la habitación de la única Darko que aun estaba en el torneo, el lugar se había vuelto como su sitió de reuniones, aunque ahora con ellos ahí encerrados en silencio se sentía como un calabozo.

-"Lo que paso fue que Yuka y yo nos divorciamos hace poco más de 4 años, después de eso, Asassin tuvo un accidente, él no es capaz de recordar nada de su infancia, luego Yuka y Kero se casaron, acordamos que lo mejor sería que él creyera que Lord Kero es su padre biológico"-

Resumido pero comprensible a la vez, ciertamente eso explicaba un poco el actuar raro del más pequeño de la familia, aunque algo no cuadraba del todo y eso era el hecho de que él los reconociera.

-"Cuando nos encontramos aquí él sabía quiénes éramos nosotros"-dijo Hanna dejando bastante claro el hecho de que aquello parecía no entrar en la explicación.

-"Supongo que hizo la asociación de lo poco que sabía de ustedes, además querida sobrina eres alguien difícil de olvidar"-

-"Yo pienso lo mismo, no todos los días te topas con alguien así de loca y desquiciada"-rió Joshua, su gemela hizo un mohín un tanto gracioso antes de darle un buen zape por el comentario –"Oh si, olvide la parte de violenta"-ironizó.

Entonces ambos se miraron, iban seguramente a pelearse, en ese ambiente tan familiar parecía más sencillo que se pelearan, mientras más miembros de la Dinastía Darko aparecían, más se peleaban, aunque eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

-"Se ve que ustedes se quieren tanto o más que cuando eran niños"-bromeó Night, raro porque su tío no solía ser así de animado, más bien ambos le recordaban como el serio y gruñón tío Night.

-"Uh sí, todo el día se la pasan demostrándose cuanto se quieren"-dijo Eydrian rolando la mirada con lo cual solo se ganó que sus hermanos lo miraran feo.

-"Y se suponía que yo vine aquí para ver a mis hermanitos"-exclamó fastidiado Connan.

-"En el internado no aprendiste mucho"-le recriminó Night, el chico soltó un bufido de molestia ¿a qué demonios se refería su padre con eso? ¿Acaso lo estaba llamando retrasado? –"Es solo hermanito"-explicó, entonces el chico lobuno sonrió de lado, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, estaba un paso delante de su padre.

-"Lian está aquí, por eso vine, para verla al igual que a Asassin"-con la cara que hizo su querido padre le bastó como para que su ego creciera un tanto considerable, le gustaba saber más que su "viejo"

-"¿En serio?"-murmuró perplejo.

-"Si, por ahí anda, arrastrando su depresión por el mundo"-comentó Joshua, y es que realmente su prima la depresiva lo sacaba de onda todo el tiempo, o al menos todo el tiempo desde que la había vuelto a ver.

-"Yuka se alegrará de verla"-dijo, sus ojos brillando, sin duda alguna su tío había cambiado mucho en todos esos años que no lo habían visto.

-"Hablando de la tía Yuka… ¿Dónde está?"-una vez más la chica Darko le atinaba a las preguntas correctas en los momentos correctos.

-"Pues… debe de estar en algún sitio fastidiando a alguien"-la verdad era que la mueca que hizo Night al decir aquello, sin duda alguna no tenía precio, y es que por lo que recordaban de Yuka Darko, sabían que lo que más le gustaba hacer era ir por la vida divirtiéndose junto con la adorada madre de Joshua, si, Farielle y Yuka eran un par bastante inquieto.

-"Ya… y ese sitió es…"-insistió Eydrian moviendo su mano como incitando a su tío a revelarles el paradero concreto de su queridísima tía.

-"No lo sé, dijo algo como que había sentido algo raro y "divertido" y luego se fue corriendo junto con Fari"-dijo, con todo y el ademan de las comillas incluido.

-"¿Mi madre está aquí?"-quiso saber el mayor de los gemelos, aquello debía de ser mentira, ellos sabían que sus padres no tenían permitido salir del imperio, aunque si se lo pensaba bien, sus tíos tampoco… pero sus tíos estaban fuera…

-"Ve, ve a buscarla antes de que hagas un drama"-alegó Night, bueno, eso sí se parecía a lo que acostumbraban oír de él.

No tuvo que escuchar ninguna otra sugerencia o explicación, solo hizo lo que realmente quería, se levantó y salió corriendo sin cerrar la puerta, seguramente a tratar de reponer todo el tiempo madre-hijo que había perdido en 12 largos años, no lo podían culpar, simplemente entre él y Farielle había como una comunidad cerrada para con los demás.

Hanna recordaba vagamente que cuando niños, a veces Joshua desaparecía de su vista y cuando lo encontraba simplemente estaba sentado frente a su madre mirándola a los ojos, ambos como un par de estatuas de mármol, contemplándose por horas, probablemente conversando en sus mentes.

-"Anda, ve tu igual a buscar a tu padre antes de que te mueras aquí"-masculló Night al ver la mirada ansiosa de su sobrina, verdaderamente con esos ya no se podía, aunque siendo sinceros aun tenía la fe y la esperanza de que llegado el momento el par de príncipes gemelos abandonaran la "marsupia"*

Otra que no esperó más, ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar por el paradero de su padre, se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo semi tropezando y casi patinando por el piso bien pulido.

-"Y le dices de mi parte que no ande dejando sus cosas por todos lados"-le gritó a la lejanía, probablemente ella no lo había escuchado, le daba igual, estaba más intrigado, al igual que su ex-esposa, en descubrir que era aquello tan raro que se sentía por todo el derredor del palacio.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Hanna iba corriendo a todo lo que podía por todos los pasillos y rincones del palacio, esta vez había mandado al diablo sus problemas de ubicación, no le importaba en lo más mínimo perderse, solo quería ver a su padre, abrazarlo fuerte y aspirar su eterno aroma a limón verbena*, contemplar sus ojos idénticos a los de ella y su rostro digno de la portada de una revista de moda humana, quería ver al padre que ella recordaba, después de todo, para los de su tipo el tiempo pasaba diferente, con lo cual sabía que él aun tendría la apariencia de un joven de no más de 20 años, aun sería el padre cariñoso y algo loco que ella recordaba.

Entonces al girar en uno de los pasillos, por fin su deseo se hizo realidad, su padre estaba del otro lado del pasillo aparentemente quejándose de algo con Lord Kero.

-"Te digo que no fue mi intención, además yo dije que no quería traer la tonta corona aquí"-le escuchó decir, su rostro formando un gracioso mohín, mientras aparentemente Lord Kero luchaba por acomodarle la corona en la cabeza.

-"¿Tampoco quería traer zapatos?"-le recriminó Kero, otro mohín.

-"Eso es diferente, igual y no hay que tenerlos todo el tiempo puestos cuando viajas en auto"-se defendió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo otro mohín, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que a lo lejos una chica pelirroja no podía apartar la vista de él.

Obviamente se dio cuenta del momento en que después de correr hasta él, la misma chica lo había abrazado fuerte mientras murmuraba cosas que no captaba del todo.

-"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?"-cuestionó sonriendo y apartando un poco a Hanna –"Es la gatita de papá"-comentó abrazándola.

-"Te extrañé mucho"-murmuró la joven semifinalista con su mirada fija en la de su progenitor.

-"Yo también te extrañé cariño"-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, y bueno, la otra cosa que necesitaba su jovial padre no tardó en otorgársela, la apartó tan solo un poco para luego tomarla por la cintura y levantarla del suelo antes de comenzar a dar vueltas con ella, como cuando era niña, aunque después de unas cuantas vueltas y viendo la mirada de pena que Kero tenía, al fin se quedaron quietos, verdaderamente, más que parecer toda una Dinastía de milenios de existencia y con asombrosos poderes, parecían un tumulto de críos inmaduros.

-"Ejem… mejor busquemos a tu madre"-dijo el joven emperador sonriendo nervioso ante la miradita que su cuñado le dirigía.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Pasillos más tarde, y luego de haber escapado exitosamente de Lord Kero, tanto padre como hija se habían topado con Joshua y una joven de no más de 18 años, extremadamente parecida a ambos gemelos, y tal y como se lo había pensado antes, Hanna soltó un suspiro al ver a Farielle y a Joshua parados uno frente al otro mirándose detenidamente, como estatuas de mármol, hasta que finalmente su gemelo sonrió levemente y rompió el contacto visual justo antes de abrazar a la madre de ambos.

-"Entonces mi querida sirena, ¿Qué fue lo que tú y Yuka estaban buscando?"-preguntó ciertamente curioso Romeo.

-"Nu sé, se nos perdió la pista"-contestó Farielle –"Lo que si te puedo decir es que era algo que ciertamente me huele a peligro"-agregó dubitativa.

-"Mi combate es esta noche, espero sea lo que sea no perjudique"-advirtió Hanna.

-"Sabrás manejarlo"-animó Romeo.

-"No lo sé, este torneo es bastante raro"-se quejó haciendo un mohín.

-"Pero aun así has llegado a la semifinal"-la animó Farielle.

-"Uh si, debieron de ver los percances que tuvo para llegar"-acusó el joven príncipe sonriendo con burla.

-"Bueno, al menos yo no me traje a una lechuga depresiva y rabiosa como tú"-espetó Hanna para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

-"No, claro que no, tu preferiste al asesino serial e incinerador"-contraatacó Joshua con el ceño fruncido

-"Pues sí, y mira que ha salido muy eficiente"-admitió, y vaya que era cierto, después de todo el Asakura había demostrado cuan grandes eran sus habilidades y por sobre todo, lo mucho que podía contar con él a pesar de sus diferencias.

-"Pero bueno… que les parece si damos todos un paseo familiar para aliviar las tensiones"-sugirió el jovial emperador, y es que eso solo lo había dicho para captar la atención de sus retoños que estaban a nada de iniciar otra pelea, tal y como los recordaba.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Luego de una hora, tiempo en que invirtieron en tratar de regresar a la habitación donde la joven Darko se hospedaba, puesto que como buena familia de desubicados, se habían perdido, en una de sus tantas vueltas había encontrado a Lyserg y a Hao, una vez más peleando, aunque pararon al ver las miradas apenadas de sus compañeros del torneo. Casi de inmediato el peliverde había ido donde el joven príncipe mientras su enemigo y eterno rival se había ido donde la princesa Darko.

Aunque luego de eso, y una vez que los gemelos había presentado con pleno orgullo a sus progenitores, ambos chamanes no pudieron más que mostrarse sorprendidos, aquellos dos podía pasar por todo menos por los emperadores de un imperio como el que se imaginaban debía de ser al que pertenecían ambos príncipes.

Y las cosas se habían puesto más absurdas desde el momento en que Romeo había demostrado un cierto favoritismo antes el chaman de fuego, este se mostraba ciertamente complacido por el hecho y su compañera no hacía más que sonreír una vez más al haber triunfado por sobre su hermano que iba junto a la madre de ambos en compañía de Lyserg, ambos bufando por lo bajo y sin explicarse del todo como el soberano podía preferir a semejante tipo.

Pero seguían perdidos, o al menos fue así hasta que como por obra de un milagro Lord Kero apareció para salvarles, si bien les había reñido por sus descuidos, una vez que se mostraron arrepentidos, él los había guiado justo al lugar donde querían ir.

El reencuentro entre Eydrian y sus padres fue menos emotivo que el de sus hermanos mayores, lo cual ciertamente había alegrado a Kero porque aparentemente el príncipe menor si estaba madurando como debía ser, en cuanto a Connan, este solo los saludo con una gran sonrisa y un "Hey Tíos"

Acordaron arreglarse un poco y luego ir en busca de los Canella Darko para hacer el paseo aun más familiar, y una vez listos se pusieron en marcha, aunque pareció más difícil de lo que se habían propuesto ya que aparentemente ni Lian ni Asassin estaban en sus habitaciones, siguieron buscando acompañados de Lord Kero, quien había alegado que era lo mejor para que ya no se perdieran.

Hasta que al fin, en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al salón principal, hallaron a Asassin aparentemente siendo regañado por una joven de la edad de Farielle, de cabellos rojo fuego ondulados y largos y ojos color esmeralda como los de Lian, la tía Yuka, tal y como la recordaban.

-"Te fuiste de casa y no me dijiste nada"-recriminó al chico, este simplemente cerró los ojos fuerte ante el regaño que su querida madre le estaba poniendo –"¿Y qué onda con esa apariencia de matón eh?"-continuó, cada vez más enojada –"Tienes 12 años no 20, ni tu padre se ve así"-reprochó Yuka, Asassin se encogió de hombros –"Anda, mejor usa tu verdadera apariencia, ninguno de mis hijos va a ir por ahí con aspecto de matón a sueldo"-masculló mirándolo fijamente.

-"Si mami"-articuló el ojiazul ciertamente apenado.

Entonces ya no había matón a sueldo, sino más bien un niño apenas más alto que Hanna, con el cabello negro azabache un poco largo y ondulado, ese si parecía un niño de 12 años, era bueno que Yuka supiera controlar debidamente a su retoño menor.

-"¿Y esa ropa qué?"-el regaño continuó –"Ve a ponerte algo más normal"-y luego lo empujó hacia la dirección por donde el resto de la familia había llegado.

Siendo así que por fin Asassin había reparado en el hecho de que tenían público, cosa que aparentemente no le gustó en lo absoluto porque luego de verlos y poner cara de espanto salió corriendo de ahí.

-"Creo que se te ha pasado un poco la mano hermanita"-dijo al fin Romeo.

-"No, ese niño cada vez está más descarrilado"-se defendió haciendo un mohín.

-"Ay tía, y eso que no has visto Lian"-murmuró Joshua con cierto pesar, si su tía se había enojado por encontrar a Asassin de ese modo, no quería ni ver su reacción cuando se topara a su prima la depresiva que para colmo de males no se portaba como uno de su especie, seguro y le iba a dar un ataque.

Yuka pareció mostrarse confundida por su comentario aunque luego como que lo entendió, o más bien vislumbró a la susodicha apareciendo por el pasillo arrastrando los pies y murmurando algo de la mala suerte y de cuanto odiaba su "patética" vida.

Y eso fue todo, porque Yuka casi se materializó a su lado y luego se la llevó arrastrando prácticamente, claro que había reconocido a su hija, si era una copia casi idéntica de ella, excepto porque se veía aun más pálida que ellos, lo cual delataba el hecho de que no se alimentaba debidamente.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Unas dos horas más tarde la vieron regresar arrastrando por la derecha a un Asassin un tanto distinto y por la izquierda a una Lian callada como siempre pero ya con el aspecto normal de un vampiro, aparentemente Yuka la había obligado a comer.

-"Sabía que no podías estar más alto que yo"-señaló con un dedo acusador Joshua, justo en el momento en que su tía había soltado a Asassin.

El ojiazul suspiró, al menos ya no tenía aspecto de matón, si bien no se había quitado su bufanda roja al menos ahora con ese suéter negro normal y unos jeans azul oscuro junto con los zapatos de agujetas tenía la apariencia que debía de tener.

-"Aun así no conseguí que se quitara esa bufanda"-se quejó Yuka, Asassin se encogió apenado por el comentario.

-"Pero si conseguiste que Lian se alimentara"-le animó su ex-esposo, a lo que ella sonrió, aparentemente divorciados había conseguido llevarse mejor que cuando estaban casados.

Después de eso la familia por fin salió a dar su paseo, aunque los strikers de los gemelos prefirieron quedarse en el palacio para pelearse a gusto por los pasillos.

Aquello fue sin duda mejor ya que estuvieron corriendo por todos lados, unos más animados que otros pero al fin y al cabo juntos, incluso la depresiva pareció disfrutarlo, excepto cuando su querido hermano mayor jugaba con ella, Connan estaba más tranquilo, aparentemente no volvería al internado sino que al igual que los demás, al terminar el torneo volvería a casa.

Y aunque eso significara que el deseo de Hanna ya no tenía mucho caso porque de todas maneras era algo que se iba a cumplir, sus padres optaron porque lo mejor era que aun así continuara en el torneo, la idea era conseguir el orbe del deseo para así pedir el eterno bienestar de su pueblo.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Al atardecer, sentados en una mesa de un bonito y tranquilo restaurante, discutían estrategias de combate, bueno, más bien Romeo y Joshua se la pasaban recordándole las cosas que podía y no podía hacer en la pelea.

-"Recuerda que las cartas que se usan para manipular a otros están prohibidas"-agregó Joshua a la lista.

-"Los hechizos del vacío no los puedes cambiar a tu antojo"-sumó el emperador.

-"Pero si ni siquiera sé usar el vacio mágico"-replicó la semifinalista.

-"Claro que sí, todo está en tu mente"-señaló Romeo.

-"No puedes utilizar tu don con las visiones contra tu oponente"-puntualizó su gemelo, pero si le estaban prohibiendo todo.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera a su oponente "Hey mira una tortuga voladora" y luego le tirara una piedra estando este distraído? Sería absurdo y estúpido.

Agregaron unas cuantas cosas más y por fin la dejaron en paz, luego finalmente pagaron la cuenta del restaurante y al salir de ahí, mientras regresaban hacia el Palacio de Nexus, contemplaron entre todos el crepúsculo que comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos, cada vez faltaba menos para el combate.

Y aunque todos la apoyaban, aun así Hanna no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa e incómoda, prácticamente toda su familia vería su combate, no podía decepcionarlos, no esta vez, tenía que lograrlo, ahora no era por volver a casa, no, era porque su hogar siempre estuviese en paz.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Por fin sola, en la privacidad de su habitación, se dejó caer un momento sobre el mullido colchón, tan solo unos minutos para luego meterse a la ducha y prepararse, su familia la esperaría en el salón principal, reunidos solo para ver su combate, se sentía ciertamente presionada ante esa situación.

Soltó un suspiro y al fin se levantó para darse su ducha, el agua fría seguramente la relajaría lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta que llegara el momento, y así fue, ahí bajo la regadera de la ducha los problemas y preocupaciones parecieron simplemente evaporarse y, aunque se dijo que no debía tardar, tuvo que pasar más de media hora antes de que por fin saliera del baño.

Con nada más que una bata de baño puesta, se puso a revolver entre su equipaje en busca de algo cómodo para ponerse, al fin se decidió por unos jeans entubados azules, una blusa negra con un corsé verde esmeralda encima y unas ballerinas negras con un lazo pequeño verde esmeralda en cada una.

Se colocó un par de muñequeras de cuero negras en cada mano y su cabello lo peinó en una simple media cola, sintiéndose conforme con su aspecto al mirarse en el espejo, rebuscó entre sus maletas el cinturón negro que tenía una abertura especial para su espada y una pequeña bolsa para sus cartas, al fin y una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, se lo colocó de lado y, en cuanto cerró la gran hebilla de plata con forma de estrella de cinco picos, sintió que de nuevo la presión y los nervios hacían de las suyas con su mente ¿Qué pasaría si perdía? ¿Decepcionaría tanto a sus padres? ¿O es que ellos harían como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar tales pensamientos y cuestionamientos de su aturdida mente, después tomó su espada y la colocó en el cinturón, sacó de su maleta sus cartas y las barajó un poco recordando poner al final las que se suponía no debía de usar, luego las depositó en la bolsita en su cinturón. Cuando se colocó la llave de su báculo en el cuello sintió como si pesara toneladas, tal vez se estaba presionando mucho, a lo mejor solo tenía que salir corriendo de ahí y escapar del combate, o tal vez simplemente tenía que presentarse y matar a su oponente, su mente parecía estar algo dividida en esas dos posibilidades, de nuevo sacudió la cabeza y, finalmente, luego de colocar su collar de maestra fuego en uno de sus bolsillos, salió de su habitación con rumbo al salón principal.

Al final del pasillo la esperaba el chamán de fuego, simplemente no era momento de dudar, trató de caminar con el paso más firme que pudo y, en compañía de su Striker, por primera vez sin perderse, llegó a su destino.

Todos ya se encontraban ahí, para su total vergüenza varios miembros de su familia parecían estarle haciendo porras, mientras que otros solo la miraban con tranquilidad, misma que trataban de trasmitirle con esas miradas, iba a salir bien, se repitió mentalmente, antes de ir donde los demás participantes, abrazó a sus padres, le dio un golpe a su gemelo en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito, sonrió para su familia y finalmente tomó su lugar junto a los otros tres semifinalistas.

El Maravillante como siempre dio su discurso, recordó a todos las reglas y les indicó entrar al orbe de batalla, aunque ella había notado que se mostraba inquieto por algo, tal vez el algo sería lo mismo que su tía y su madre habían sentido, pensó mientras entraba al orbe de batalla, ahora sola, pues su Striker había regresado a su orbe Striker, seguro que Hao se aburría ahí, pensó en el momento en que daba los primeros dos pasos a su destino.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

En el interior del orbe todo se puso oscuro y fue casi plenamente consciente del momento en que algo de la misma naturaleza que el lugar parecía querer apoderarse de ella, luchando incansablemente con sus defensas, un poco hastiada por ello, dejó que, fuera lo que fuera finalmente entrara, la sensación de eso en ella era fría y extrañamente la hacía sentir eufórica y desesperada por destrozar, romper y desgarrar, los instintos de un demonio sin control, los instintos que su familia había logrado dominar pero que, ahora en ella, parecían tener el dominio de su todo.

La sed de sangre y los deseos de muerte y las ansias por la cacería, propios de un vampiro, también eran por demás perceptibles, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Ella no era esa persona, ella no era la persona que luchaba y ansiaba salir de esa oscuridad para terminar con quien se pusiera en su camino, lo poco de su consciencia y raciocinio se iba apagando sin que pudiera encontrar medio para detener aquello, entonces finalmente cayó en un lugar apenas iluminado y con altas paredes rodeándola.

Los instintos agudos como los de un felino acechando a su presa captaron un aroma conocido y ella lo siguió por entre los interminables pasillos, vuelta tras vuelta, buscando, olfateando, percibiendo todo con sus agudizados sentidos.

Parecía un laberinto, pasillos interminables, pasillos que al dar la vuelta hacia cualquier dirección llevaban a más pasillos o a caminos cerrados, pero aun así, con sus sentidos totalmente alerta, fue capaz de llegar increíblemente rápido hacia la zona de la que provenía el aroma dulce de la sangre y los latidos fuertes de un corazón probablemente humano.

Su mente de cazador hizo la asociación de inmediato, fue entonces que reconoció al ninja rubio que si bien no la esperaba ahí, si parecía estar buscando un modo de hallar una salida del laberinto, a ella simplemente no le importó, sacó su espada y la empuñó frente a ella adoptando una posición defensiva, el hombre la miró un tanto desconcertado.

-"Eres la hermana pequeña de Joshua"-dijo en tono amable, claramente reconociéndola.

Ella ni contestó ni esperó dos segundos más antes de embestirle con la espada en alto, el rubio saltó hacia tras repeliendo su ataque, pareciendo consciente de que la joven no se comportaba del todo normal.

Ella bajó la espada y con una mano jaló la llave de su báculo, bastante claro estaba que no pensaba en hacer pautas durante su encuentro, sin duda no era la misma chica que durante la ronda anterior lo había tacleado mientras reía y corría para alejarse de él, simplemente no era la misma.

-"Llave que ocultas el poder de la oscuridad en mi corazón revela tu verdadera apariencia, ante el valiente que acepto este contrato, tu dueño te lo ordena ¡Jachio!"-

Y si algo era seguro era que no había otra cosa que aparentemente deseara más que terminar su encuentro, el báculo de color negro de la joven cayó justo en su mano libre al ser liberado.

-"Espada"-conjuró

Ahora ya no tenía una, sino dos espadas, no espero más y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque aunque esta vez fue repelida por las espadas del rubio, quien tampoco pensaba en poner las cosas fáciles.

Aunque eso no pareció importarle o incomodarla en lo más mínimo ya que aun cuando las armas de ambos estaban chocando ella las hizo girar antes de retirarlas y retroceder, entonces el ninja se convirtió en humo y desapareció, mientras tanto, la hechicera/vampiro cierra los ojos y sonríe con cierta burla, gira su espada mágica y esta vuelve a tomar la forma de su báculo.

-"Float, eleva a tu ama"-conjura, hechizo al cual su carta mágica obedece elevándola unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo.

Justo un instante después el controlador del fuego aparece de debajo de la tierra y la mira ciertamente extrañado por el modo en que ella se movió antes de que el atacara.

-"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"-cuestiona sin dejar de lado su tono tranquilo.

-"Viene de familia"-se limita a contestar ella, aunque eso claramente no explicó nada.

Después de aquello, en la mano de la joven apareció una esfera de fuego y ella la arrojó directo a su oponente, este simplemente desapareció de nuevo envuelto en una nube de humo y de repente apareció justo frente a ella con una lanza de fuego con la cual la atacó y ni siquiera la rozó, ella se movió una micra de segundo antes sonriendo de nuevo con burla.

-"Lo has hecho de nuevo"-declaró el rubio guardando una distancia prudente.

-"Es divertido, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía"-musitó la joven Darko con una sonrisa altanera.

-"¿Qué es exactamente?"-insistió el rubio –"¿Es a lo que tu hermano teme?"-

Ella pareció reír ante su comentario justo antes de lanzarle un par de bolas de fuego más que él simplemente esquivo, Hanna ni siquiera pareció sorprendida por ello.

-"Mi hermano ignora muchas cosas de mí"-respondió en un murmullo –"Es muy tonto de su parte intentar sobre protegerme aun a sabiendas que su nivel es inferior al mío"-agregó riendo cínicamente.

-"Yo no lo pienso así, tu hermano hace eso porque te quiere mucho"-comentó de esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

-"No he venido a hablar de las pretensiones estúpidas de mi gemelo"-advierte mientras deshace su hechizo para quedar de nuevo en tierra firme.

Y es verdad, ya que luego en un suave murmullo al viento la palabra "Erase" escapa de sus labios antes de que su imagen se desaparezca del paraje, su oponente espera, es una táctica conocida, pero aun se propone descubrir cómo es que ella conoce sus movimientos antes de que él los lleve a cabo.

Y del mismo modo en que desapareció, aparece justo detrás de él disparando un rayo de electricidad que parece atravesar al rubio, no pasa absolutamente nada.

-"Puedo ver que lo has descubierto"-murmura la pelirroja con una sonrisa sarcástica -"De todos modos no pensaba usarlo durante todo el encuentro"-se excusa ante el fallo de su técnica.

-"Así que solo puedes ver cuando una decisión es concreta"-reconoce el rubio apareciendo del otro lado del pasillo en el que se encuentran –"Tu hermano es un lector de mentes y tu una vidente, dones interesantes"-dice sin retirar esa sonrisa alegre de su rostro.

-"¿Vas a pelear o vas a charlar?"-interroga ciertamente fastidiada.

-"En ningún momento he dejado la pelea a un lado"-su sonrisa parece cambiar a una de misterio.

Es entonces cuando la hechicera/vampiro advierte que antes de los límites del alto muro, en el aire se encuentran suspendidas varias sombras que disparan flechas de fuego en el mismo instante en que ella repara en su presencia.

Esquiva varias flechas dando saltos para apartarse hasta que finalmente conjura a "freeze" y el fuego se convierte en hielo que cae al suelo y no tarda en derretirse, ahora el laberinto está ardiendo en llamas cortesía del controlador de fuego.

-"Wave, extingue el fuego"-ordena la maestra de las cartas obscuras.

El laberinto parece sacudirse antes de que una gigantesca ola de agua barra con todo a su paso, la pelirroja de nuevo invoca a "Float" esta vez para ponerse a salvo de la corriente de líquido azul mientras que todo aquello que se acerca a su oponente se evapora.

Y una vez más crea un rayo que dirige a su adversario antes de usar a "Erase" de nuevo y reaparecer frente al fénix dando una estocada que este repele con una de sus espadas mientras la otra la transforma en una lanza de fuego con la cual ataca a la maestra de las cartas oscuras quien no logra repelerle a tiempo por lo cual una de las mangas de su blusa al igual que su piel es quemada y, en vez de hacer una mueca de dolor se muestra complacida, no es la primera vez que el fuego arde por sobre su piel.

Sin perder ni un segundo continúan con su pelea, de vez en cuando se producen intercambios de estocadas que ambos esquivan con maestría, ella por su don y él por sus reflejos, la joven hechicera arroja sus armas al aire y se barre al suelo haciendo una patada giratoria de fuego de la cual su oponente escapa con un salto, tanto el báculo como la espada caen lejos de donde ellos se encuentran, entonces la pelirroja comienza a lanzar esferas de fuego que son repelidas por otras provenientes del fénix.

-"Explosión"-conjura la joven, utilizando así su primer hechizo del vacío, el único que parece recordar y manipular, aprovechando la neblina provocada por su ataque corre en dirección hacia sus armas recién perdidas.

-"Wood, detención"-invoca

La niebla aun no se despeja y desde su interior solo se escuchan ruidos extraños, la descontrolada hechicera guarda su espada y en su mano ahora libre crea una llama tratando de ubicarse entre tanto humo, el ruido sigue, probablemente su hechizo ha fracasado, le es difícil saberlo ya que su contrincante ha dejado de atacar a consciencia para aparentemente hacerlo todo por instinto y dejándose llevar por el momento, el ruido se escucha cada vez más cerca de ella y es entonces que mira hacia todas direcciones tratando de ubicar al controlador del fuego.

-"Shot, ataca"-

La carta del disparo comienza su ataque mientras su ama retrocede sin saberlo directamente hacia una trampa, un par de pasos más y cuatro paredes de fuego se levantan a su alrededor, la niebla por fin se disipa revelando al fénix cerca de ella, en el exterior de la jaula, sabe que va a atacarla, sin necesidad de usar su don lo sabe, la temperatura comienza a subir cada vez más pero no le incomoda, lo que le molesta es el espacio reducido en el que se encuentra y en cuanto los primeros ataques del rubio son arrojados al interior de su prisión la hechicera conjura la magia de "Shield" para protegerse, si bien su escudo es resistente lo único que parece importarle es buscar un modo de librarse de la jaula en la que se encuentra.

"Erase" podría ser una opción aunque el desaparecer no le ayudara a salir, su mente turbada comienza a trabajar, rememorando cada uno de sus hechizos mientras los ataques de fuego y la temperatura cada vez son más intensos y rápidos, las palabras se supone deben estar en su mente…

-"!!Blue sirsas an sudake kyo funi do narushis haelus yara deteo IS!!-recita

En el lugar se produce un resplandor y luego una explosión, la joven oscura ahora es libre, justo a tiempo para que invoque la magia de "Sword" defendiéndose así del ataque de espadas del ninja, aunque este logra hacerla retroceder un par de pasos.

La pared del laberinto tras la hechicera Darko se abre de repente y los arrastra a ambos a un nuevo lugar.

El lugar parece un desierto con un cielo nocturno y montones de montañas rocosas rodeando el sitio, algunas más altas y otras más pequeñas, la hechicera se da cuenta de que el controlador del fuego no se ve por ningún sitio pero, se siente más intrigada por el nuevo escenario en el que se encuentran y tarda unos instantes en reconocerlo.

-"La entrada del infierno"-comprende al fin.

Significa que se encuentra en el interior de los espíritus que tanto anhela poseer su chaman Striker, ahora que se encuentra ubicada debe regresar a su objetivo.

-"Shadow, encuentra la sombra de la persona que busco"-conjura

La carta de la sombra se materializa y comienza a ir tras un rastro, la joven pelirroja entonces invoca a "Dash" para ir a la misma velocidad a la que la sombra se mueve, está determinada a finalizar con el combate, sus instintos de cazador se muestran un tanto aburridos por la poca emoción que el combate le ha causado.

Es hora de terminar, piensa con seriedad, invoca la magia de "Mirror" para crear una perfecta copia suya y le indica que se dirija al sitio donde su oponente se encuentra, es hora de que ella también haga una trampa para él.

Cuando sale de su escondite se encuentra a su reflejo luchando incansablemente contra el fénix, lanzando estocadas, esquivándolas, creando esferas de fuego, puños y patadas, ahora que su rival esta distraído puede comenzar con la conclusión.

-"Loop, crea una jaula"-conjura.

Es en ese entonces que el rubio se da cuenta de que está atrapado mientras que ella aparece junto a su reflejo.

-"Ella es la carta del espejo, es mejor que una simple ilusión"-explica.

-"Admito que fue bastante real"-dice con una sonrisa.

Hanna corresponde pero con una sonrisa cínica.

-"Return, llévalo a ese momento oscuro y turbio que tanto oculta"-

Por un momento Kael la mira sin comprender del todo y al instante siguiente desaparece, la oscura está plenamente consciente de lo que ha hecho, le ha enviado a revivir ese momento que en la ronda anterior pareció haberlo perturbado, le ha enviado al momento que le hizo perder el control.

Y ahora esperará pacientemente a que pase un tiempo pertinente antes de hacerlo regresar y terminarlo de una vez por todas. Razón por la cual después de deshacer su hechizo con el espejo va y se sienta tranquilamente en una roca.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Pasado el tiempo suficiente se pone de pie y se sacude un poco la tierra de la ropa, una parte suya ha estado diciendo una y otra vez en su mente que uno tras otro ha usado los hechizos y habilidades que le prohibieron usar, una parte se está quejando y diciendo que todo aquello está realmente mal, la parte que tiene el control ahora simplemente lo está ignorando todo.

-"Time, haz que regrese de su viaje a nuestro tiempo"-

Pero en vez de encontrar a su oponente todo el lugar empieza a arder en llamas, su propósito esta logrado, de nuevo ha perdido el control, y los ataques de fuego se suceden uno tras otro, ataques que repele con ayuda de "Shield" mientras trata de avanzar.

-"Arrow"-invoca

Entonces las flechas se suceden en la dirección de la que provienen las llamas sin control mientras ella sigue avanzando, el fuego parece cambiar de forma de repente crece y se va acumulando en un solo punto formando una gran esfera en el medio del campo que después adquiere la forma de una gigantesca ave, un fénix que viene directamente hacia ella.

-"Mirror, refleja el ataque"-conjura decididamente haciendo aparecer un gigantesco espejo.

Una explosión se lleva a cabo en el lugar y al final solo queda el humo y un huevo de fuego, trata de acercarse pero es atacada no solo por flechas y esferas de fuego sino también por todo tipo de formas hechas de fuego que esquiva dando saltos y usando su escudo.

Y justo cuando cree que está por terminar y podrá irse a casa un sujeto aparece, retrocede casi por instinto, sabe que es el Striker del fénix, han sido su gemelo y su propio Striker quienes le hablaron del sujeto en cuestión.

-"Hao"-llama al chaman

Al instante el chaman de fuego hace su aparición saliendo de su orbe Striker.

-"Dijiste que yo era débil… te probaré que te equivocas"-advierte altivo chaman –"Espíritu del fuego, oversoul koubaku, polluelo negro"-

Otra explosión se sucede, cada vez más seguido la voz en la mente de la oscura le pide que se detenga, que ha sido suficiente, mientras ella trata de recuperar la visión por todo el humo, hasta que al final se da cuenta de que de nuevo el escenario parece haber cambiado, ahora están en el exterior de los espíritus y de ambos strikers parece no haber rastro alguno.

Todo está mal, su oponente esta fuera de control y no sabe si se encuentra bien, mareada por la voz en su cabeza y por todo lo que pasa comienza a rebuscar en el bolso de sus cartas por aquella carta que no tiene nombre, solo un corazón negro representándola. Es entonces que recobra el sentido y control, arroja la carta al aire y levanta su báculo.

-"Haz que se termine todo"-dice más como una súplica que como una orden.

Todos los sentimientos oscuros parecen abandonarla y se materializan para luego integrarse a su carta, esta cambia su imagen ahora por una manzana con una mordida y el nombre "The Corrupter"

-"Flower, calma las cosas"-conjura agotada.

Ni siquiera puede ser capaz de ver la lluvia de rosas que se produce, simplemente se deja caer al suelo agotada.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

-"Oye… despierta"-dice una voz cerca de ella.

Lentamente abre los ojos y se topa con el rostro sonriente de Kael, al menos su hechizo con las flores sirvió para calmarlo y parece que no está enojado con ella, incluso la ayuda a ponerse de pie y a caminar hasta el que parece el orbe de regreso a Nexus.

La hechicera sabe que le espera una muy buena reprimenda y se da cuenta de que es verdad en cuanto atraviesan el orbe y ve a lo lejos el ceño fruncido de su gemelo.

-"Gracias y perdón por aquello"-dice mientras se aleja del controlador del fuego.

-"No paso nada, nos vemos luego"-comenta este antes de irse hacia sus amigos y su creador.

Hanna comienza a caminar rápido en busca de refugio aunque es demasiado tarde cuando ve el puño en alto de su gemelo y como este corre hacia ella.

-"No te la voy a perdonar gata malvada"-chilla Joshua enfurruñado

-"Nya perdón en serio no fue mi intención"-alega en su defensa.

Es inútil, ya que el pelirrojo empieza a perseguirla por todo el salón aun con el puño en alto y lanzando amenazas de que va a morderla mientras ella chilla, más bien maúlla como gato y corre. Su familia los contempla con una gotita en la nuca mientras en su mente Lord Kero ruega porque algún día los príncipes maduren.

**)x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x(**

Eww eso ha sido todo, un fiasgo debo decir, la cosa más difícil que me ha tocado hacer por cierto, en fin, gracias por todo y nos vemos algún día xD

*Night Boy: Nombre que mi padre usaba a veces en el Tag donde platicábamos xD

*Tocayo: Es que así le decía el tío Night a mi padre por obvias razones, ya que ambos eran "Night"

*Marsupia: lugar donde los marsupiales guardan a su bebes, o sea, me refiero a que ambos hermanos no se despegan de sus padres por lo cual no han dejado la "bolsa" xD

Creo que es todo gracias nOn


	22. Fuyu vs Shel

**Fuyu Vs Shel**

Tercera pelea del torneo Ocs

Fuyu vs Shel

La fuerza del corazón.

ººººº

La palabra sorprendido no era suficiente para describir el estado del Avatar de agua, Fuyu.

Había pasado a la semifinal, el, el avatar que apenas podía controlar un elemento. No era que no se tuviera confianza, pero llegar tan lejos también era algo asombroso. Además de sorprendido, también se sentía animado, realmente esta idea del torneo era una de las cosas mas asombrosas que había experimentado hasta ahora en su corta vida.

Ladeo la cabeza al costado, mirando a un muy pacifico Hiei dormir. Estaban en la enfermería del palacio. Fuyu se ocupo de sus propias heridas pero aun así la doctora rubia insistió en revisarlo, vendando la herida mas profunda del hombro del peliazul que no podía curar con su agua-control.

Ahora mismo se dedicaba a descansar. Sus amigos lo habían acompañado, preguntado en como había sido la carrera, los rivales, y Miko insistentemente preguntaba sobre la dimensiones que había visto; le comento brevemente del tema y la castaña casi vuelve a desmayarse. Azuka, la doctora rubia finalmente les pidió que le dejaran tranquilo. A lo lejos escuchaba los lamentos de Miko por no haber sido ella quien participara.

Riendo, cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño llegara.

…

… _todo era borroso, todo era oscuro… no sabia donde estaba… _

_Sentía la lluvia sobre su cara frente a un paisaje gris como el polvo…_

_Algo estaba mal… muy mal…_

_Un estruendo le hizo darse vuelta. Había mas personas ahí, una mujer cayo al suelo, aterrada, un grito penetrante salió de su boca cuando una ráfaga la lanzo lejos a una caída mortal entre las estructuras color piedra._

_Otros dos hombres, uno vestido de verde, le hizo frente a lo que le pareció un columna de viento que se alzaba en ese pequeño espacio. Lanzo una patada, deformando levemente la fuerza invisible, una sombra en el centro de la fuerza se movió, la lluvia se concentro y tomo forma de un brazo, que trato de aplastar al hombre verde._

_El otro, mas pequeño en comparación, parecía un niño, también trato de detenerlo, sus puños ardían en llamas. El brazo de agua le golpeo, estrellando contra una pared, quedando en el suelo inmóvil. El hombre verde grito, pero una columna de metal salió del suelo, y lo golpeo, enterrándolo vivo._

_Fuyu observo con horror todo eso, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Quien podía ser capas de tan horribles actos? ¿Porque estaba pasando eso? Quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía, se sentía tan inútil._

_-Fuyu…_

_Una voz llamo a sus espaldas. Un anciano de larga barba con una flecha en la frente le observaba. -Fuyu… _

_-¿A-Avatar Aang…? ¿Que… esta sucediendo? ¿Por que…?_

_-Fuyu… ¿puedes sentirlo?... una fuerza oscura esta despertando… algo maligno… debes… evitarlo…_

_-¿Que…? No entiendo…_

_-No dejes… que… se apodere de… el poder… no dejes…-la figura del anciano se desvanecía, pero la voz intentaba advertirle. Algo estaba interviniendo._

_-¿No debo que?! ¿Avatar Aang? ¿Que esta pasando?!_

_Una violenta ráfaga casi lo tiro al suelo. Cubriéndose, vio como esa criatura de viento se cercaba. Y por fin distinguió la figura en el centro. Era él mismo, en estado avatar. _

_¿Porque estaba pasando esto? Quería hacer algo, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo. El otro Fuyu se elevo, alzando ambas manos, grandes pedazos del suelo se desprendieron, elevándose en el aire. _

_Tan solo pudo gritar cuando esos pedazos caían encima de él._

-¡FUYU DESPIERTA!

Despertó. Jadeando, con los ojos dilatadas. Se incorporo, recordando que se había dormido en la enfermería.

Sus amigos y algunos encargados le miraron espantados.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque me miran así?

-Estabas gritando dormido, Fuyu. Te llamábamos pero no despertabas…-Izumi tenia sus manos en sus hombros, sus ojos brillantes, preocupados. Desde un rincón mas alejado pude distinguir a su striker, Hiei, con expresión analítica.

-Solo fue una pesadilla Izumi, no es nada de que preocuparse.-intentaba tranquilizar a la castaña.

-Pero no sueles tener pesadillas. ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?

Fuyu miro al piso. Ni el estaba seguro, pero desde la última "Batalla" se estaba sintiendo algo extraño. Pensó que era el cansancio de la carrera, pero después de ese sueño, ya no creía que fuera solo el cansancio.-No, estoy bien.- sonrió. No quería preocupar a sus amigos, prefería esperar un poco mas hasta estar seguro de que estaba pasando.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, con su usual expresión de alegría, pero el brusco movimiento resintió en la herida de su hombro. -Owww… Estoy bien, ¡miren!-y continuo haciendo el payaso.

-Señor, no le aconsejo que haga movimientos bruscos, su heridas podrían abrirse. -Azuka le advertía, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente altanera que no solía hacerle demasiado caso, como por ejemplo, su propio capitán.

Luego de un "suave" coscorrón de Izumi, Fuyu se tranquilizo.-Idiota, que no ves que nos preocupaste y ahora te pones a hacer tonteras.

-Tranquila Izumi, así es él, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.-el de lentes se llevo una mano a la nuca. Después de esta pequeña escena, los encargados que los estaba mirando volvieron a sus labores cotidianas. Hiei por su lado, se quedo de brazos cruzados en su rincón. Un tipo de pelo azul le dijo que ahora tendría que quedarse hasta que el torneo finalizara. Si por lo menos fuera uno de los que peleara. -Hn… maldita sea, esto es peor que cuando estuve atrapado con la vieja esa en el torneo de Toguro…

-Jovencito, tienes una muy mala actitud hacia la vida, te recomiendo que dejes de quedarte en el rincón ahí solo y sonrías mas, la juventud es un tesoro, ¡no hay que desperdiciarla!

Hiei agrando los ojos, ante el había un hombre con las cejas mas gruesas que hubiera visto en su vida. El hombre tenía un traje verde de cuerpo entero, con varias vendas en todas partes. Hace unos momentos, cuando apenas despertaba, estaba postrado como si se estuviera muriendo, y ahora estaba ahí gritando algo de la juventud nosequecosa.

-Hn…-fue todo lo que emitió, dispuesto a recorrer ese extraño lugar. Pero algo le detuvo, alguien lo estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa.

-Jovencito, no permitiré que alguien tan pequeño tenga esa actitud podrida hacia la gente, ¡tienes que sonreír! Tu llama de la juventud esta opacada, ¡déjala salir!

-Mi llama… ¡¿quiere ver mis llamas?! ¡Porque te las muestro si quieres!

Por suerte, dos mujeres intervinieron antes de que esto se convirtiera en una masacre.

-¡Hiei! Por favor no le hagas caso, ¡no sabe con quien esta hablando!-Miko se le tiro al pelinegro antes de que tuviera oportunidad de desatar el vendaje de su brazo, que por cierto, ella misma había puesto en lugar de los doctores a cargo.

La otra mujer era Shel, que como no tenia heridas aparentes, solo estaba ahí acompañando a su striker. -¡Gai! ¡No te muevas! Tus heridas no se cerraron todavía… lo siento por el alboroto, mejor nos vamos antes del cambio de escena…-les dijo la mujer.

-Ah claro, es difícil acostumbrarse pero cuando le agarras la mano es muy sencillo de hacer.-le sonrió Miko, pero antes de que Shel pudiera reaccionar, Miko y se iba arrastrando al pelinegro con su grupo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Si por lo menos avisaran…!- se escucho a lo lejos a la pobre chica del mundo real.

-Eh ¿quien esta gritando?-Fuyu miro confundido a los dos chicos que volvían a unirse a la conversación.

-Ah nada, solo esa chica Shel que fue atrapada en un corte de escena…-todos la vieron raro.-¡Pero no importa! no es nada de que preocuparse jeje.-sudo la gota gorda. Los otros también rieron, incómodos. El peliazul por fin vio a Hiei, que miraba para otro lado, como era su costumbre.-Oye Hiei… esto… gracias por lo de aquella vez, si no fuera por tu fortaleza…

-Ahórrate las palabras, se supone que estoy aquí como apoyo solamente, solo hacia lo que debía, nada mas.-se fue a apoyarse en una pared cercana, dando la espalda a todo el grupo.

-Es su manera de decir "de nada".-dijo Miko con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Luego de un rato, a que Azuka terminara de poner nuevas vendas en el hombro del peliazul, todos salieron de la enfermería, siendo guiados a la habitación compartida, ya que todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera de día, lo mejor seria que descansaran un poco mas para el evento que seria la otra noche.

-Espero que puedan descansar bien shichi su otro amigo será llevado a una habitación contigua para que evitar incomodidades sichi.-el hombre del tic se despidió cordialmente. Antes de que se perdieran de vista, Darts, otro encargado, miraba feo a Hiei que a su vez no tenia una cara muy agradable.

ººººº

Nada demasiado peculiar paso desde que despertaran a la mañana. Fueron a almorzar en el comedor general, sin Hiei, que como dictaba su carácter solitario, se iba por ahí a explorar el palacio, aunque cuando Fuyu le dio un vistazo en el comedor, le pareció que estaba como incomodo por alguna razón.

Luego fueron al gran patio, que no habían sabido de su existencia hasta ahora, cuando preguntaron por algún lugar despejado para relajarse. Por el resto del día lo pasaron ahí, el pequeño grupo hablando mientras el avatar de agua se dedico a entrenarse, cosa que no hacia últimamente con tanto ajetreo.

Llegado el final del día, el grupo fue llamado, la pelea pronto empezaría. En el camino, Fuyu fue separado de sus amigos. El entro a la sala principal donde estaba el enorme orbe. Escucho por sobre sus cabezas que decían su nombre, sus amigos estaba en un palco, saludándole y deseándole suerte.

A sus costados estaban el resto de los finalistas. El tipo rubia con el que tuvo un encuentro fugaz la pelea anterior, era Suzaku no-algo, no lo recordaba bien. Después la extraña chica de pelo ondulado, la recordaba de las vez que salió dispara cuando llegaran y cuando trato de curarla con su agua, que por alguna razón su poder no funciono, sin embargo se alegro que se encontrara bien cuando había terminado le segunda ronda. Y por ultimo, esa chica tan especial, Hanna.

Le saludo con una gran sonrisa, ella lo miro, un poco sorprendida al principio, pero luego le saco la lengua en gesto de burla. Aun así, Fuyu se rio en silencio, feliz de que ella hubiera logrado llegar hasta allí con bien.

El Maravillante empezó con las presentaciones, a lo que Fuyu volvió la cabeza. Hizo que esas esferas le sacaran las esencias a los jueces. No importaba lo que le dijeran, esa magia le hacia sentir raro.

El Maravillante dio comienzo a la nueva ronda. Tragando duro, Fuyu penetro en el orbe de colores.

ººººº

-Oug mis ojos, ¿que tendrán con las luces deslumbrantes?-Fuyu se tallaba los ojos, recuperando paulatinamente su visión. Lo primero que noto fue que estaba rodeado de verde. Cuando su vista ya no estuvo borrosa, se dio cuenta de que el verde oscuro eran varias paredes que le rodeaban.

Anduvo un poco, lo que los muros le permitían caminar. No era un gran paisaje, algunas esquinas y más muros. Tal parecía que estaba en medio de un laberinto.

-Genial, otra vez atrapado, por lo menos esto no es una cueva…

Por un rato lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar, siguiendo su instinto al elegir entre dos caminos, pero al rato se empezó a impacientar, comenzando a correr.

-Ya estoy arto de tanto laberinto, ¡quiero salir!

Grito a la nada, el silencio le impacientaba un mas, ya casi desesperando, si por lo menos supiera contra quien tenia que pelear. Y de repente le golpeo una idea.-Ah ¡ya se! ¡En vez de seguir el camino voy a arma uno yo!

Extendió su mano, a la que le sigo un chorro cristalino de la boca de su bolsa que cargaba al hombro. Lo hizo bailar alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acerco a una pared, abriendo las piernas, lanzo el chorro hacia adelante en forma de una hoja afilada, cortando limpiamente en dos el muro.-¡Bien!-exclamo. Estaba por atravesarlo cuando la pared se cerro con un golpe sordo.-¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuando las paredes sanan?

Luego de varios intentos, se dio por vencido, no era tan impulsivo como para saltar y quedar aplastado en la pared.

-Estoy aburridooo… tal vez debería traer a Hiei para que me ayude a encontrar a mi oponente, o por lo menos la salida, pero seguro si lo llamo me a ver con esa cara de asesino que tiene… ¿que voy a hacer?

Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, porque a lo lejos escucho pisadas, alguien se acercaba por la otra esquina. "¡Bien! ¡por fin algo de acción!" . Ágilmente concentro una bola de agua en sus manos, y espero a que su oponente pasara por la esquina.

Los pasos se hicieron lentos, como si la persona hubiera estado corriendo bastante tiempo y ahora tratara e recuperar el aliento. Espero, y espero, hasta que vio un pie asomándose por la esquina. "¡Ya!"

Lazo la esfera de agua, que impacto de lleno en su oponente, estrellándolo con la pared de enfrente.

-¡Bien!-grito Fuyu exaltado.

Fue a acercarse a la persona que ataco. Oyó quejidos como que ahora tenia toda la ropa mojada y no entendió que mas. Su pelo largo estaba oscurecido y caído, y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando ver levemente sus atributos femeninos.

-¿Otra vez con una chica?! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero pelear con chicas!

La mujer le miro un poco dudosa.-Oye, como que eres algo sexista ¿no?

-No soy sexista, es que no me gusta pelear con chicas, ¿es tan malo eso?

-No, pero deberías abrir un poco tu mente al mundo, ¿o apoco fuiste criado en una sociedad machista?

-Pues eso creo, recientemente en mi tribu empezaron a entrenar mujeres en el agua control y… ey, ¿porque te estoy diciendo esto?

-No lo se, pareces ser una persona muy confianzuda.

La chica se levanto, estrujando su camisa. -Déjame ayudarte.- Fuyu en un movimiento hizo que al agua en su ropa y pelo afuera a su mano, aguardándola en su bolsa.-Eso es algo muy conveniente.- elogio la mujer.-Yo soy Shel.- se presento.

-Mi nombre es Fuyu, mucho gusto.-se dieron la mano, ambos entrado en confianza. A Shel le pareció un chico simpático, más que sus anteriores rivales, no del tipo violento o sádico que les gusta cortar a la gente.

-Pues bien. Creo que deberías empezar a pelear, ¿no crees?-Fuyu se llevo la mano a la nuca, inseguro en como proceder.

-Jeje no te pongas ansioso, que la verdad preferiría pelear en un lugar mas espacioso que este.-señalando a la obtusas paredes verdes.-Trate de hacer un puente para ver por arriba pero me acorde que las paredes crecen, y no te dejan hacer trampa. No queda más que hacerlo a la antigua…-suspiro cansada.

Fuyu también suspiro.-Ni modo, voy a llamar a Hiei para que no saque de acá.- Fuyu saco su orbe del bolsillo, que brillo por unos segundos haciendo aparecer al pelinegro frente suyo.

-Ni cinco minutos duras sin mí…-murmuro gruñón el pequeño demonio con mirada aburrida.

-Yaaaa bueno, lo siento…-dijo sarcástico.

-¿Y que haces confraternizando con tu rival?-señalo a Shel con la cabeza.-Sabes que después las cosas van a ser mas difíciles si ganas.

-Lo se, pero me da lo mismo, no me gusta tener que pelear así.

-¿Entonces para que te metiste en el torneo en primer lugar?... humanos, quien los entiende…-se cruzo de brazos, amargado.

-Bueno, porque no dejamos la charlita para después y nos ayudas a salir de este laberinto…-Hiei le miro asesinamente.-¿…por favor…?-y se fue a esconder detrás del avatar azul.

-… hn…

Hiei enfoco su tercer ojo, y luego comenzó a guiarlos por los pasillos.-Este lugar cambia de forma, debemos apresurarnos antes de que se vuelva mas complejo.-el demonio corría, siendo seguido por ambos rivales. Shel se detuvo bruscamente, sacando un lápiz y dibujo una nube negra y blanca a la que se subió para seguirles el paso.-Eso es algo muy conveniente.-le comento Fuyu riéndose.

-Gracias, pero no creas que con elogiarme te voy a dejar ganar.-le saco la lengua de forma picara.

-Je no espero menos.

Hiei les miro de reojo, para luego negar con la cabeza.-Humanos…

Al rato, vieron un umbral, la salida del laberinto. Fuyu sonrió intensamente.-¡Si! ¡Sabia que tú podías Hiei!

-hn…

-Que hablador…-ironizo Shel.

Los tres juntos atravesaron el umbral. Por unos momentos todo se puso blanco y luego negro. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, parecía que estaban en la cima de una estructura, el paisaje era gris y de colores opacos, las nubes grises amenazaban con llover muy pronto.

-…hn…-Hiei se puso al lado de Fuyu.-El tipo de la capucha me dijo que el que te ayude sacándote de lugares que no conoces cuanta como ataque, así que supongo que solo tengo dos turnos mas para ayudarte.

-¿Que?! ¿Y porque no me dijo antes?-Fuyu se rasco la cabeza.

-… hace poco que estoy aquí… pero no se porque…-Fuyu le miro.- …tengo la sensación de que algo esta pasando.

-¿Tu también?-Fuyu rememoro aquel sueño, ¿acaso era un sueño o un presagio?. Hubiera seguido pensando pero un grito le interrumpió.

-¡Ey! ¿No quedamos en pelear o que?-Shel se puso las manos en la cintura, con un pie agitándose con impaciencia.

-Ah claro.

Hiei se hizo hacia atrás en un salto, esa no era su pelea de todas formas. Fuyu tomo posición, preparando su agua control. Shel, con su lápiz mágico, se dibujo un escudo y algunas protecciones para su cuerpo. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era su fuerte, así que su mente trataba de pensar en algunas estrategias tan rápido como podía.

Fuyu dio un par de latigazos. Pero no tenía intenciones de lastimarla. Ella no parecía tener la fortaleza de las otras chicas. Solo quería noquearla y dejarla inconsciente. Shel se protegió lo mejor que podía con el escudo, hasta que estiro la mano, como garabateando algo en el aire. Fuyu se quedo estático, sin entender lo que hacia, de pronto escucho como un silbido a sus espaldas, se protegió con una estela cristalina que partió la flecha que le dispararon. Detrás suyo había como cinco hombres en blanco y negro tensando sus arcos.-¿Pero como…?

-Je eso te pasa por subestimarme.

Difícilmente Fuyu podía defenderse de los flechazos, y tuvo que esquivar a la mayoría. Iba retrocediendo cuando sus pies no tocaron el suelo y cayo a un pozo que antes no estaba ahí.- Auch!

-No soy buena en perspectiva, espero que no te lastimaras mucho.- Shel se asomo al pozo.

-Estoy bien, solo caí torcido nada mas.-llego la ahogada respuesta.

Hiei se llevo una mano a la cara, por vergüenza ajena.

-Bueno, y ahora.- Shel con su lápiz mágico empezó a dibujar barras en la boca del pozo.

-¡Ey! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí abajo!

-No te quejes, solo uno de nosotros puede ganar, y entre tu yo, prefiero ser yo.-le guiño el ojo pícaramente. Y todo habría termina en una victoria para Shel, cuando el gris cielo sobre sus cabezas dejo caer su carga.

Gotas pequeñas que fueron aumentando hasta ser toda una tormenta. Los hombres en blanco y negro se empezaron a borronear un poco, junto con el resto de los trazos que Shel había dibujado.-Oh no! Pensé que mi tinta era imborrable en este mundo.

Fuyu, desde el fondo del pozo, empezó a juntar el agua que se colaba del pozo sobre su cuerpo, impulsándose hacia arriba, atravesando las barras, medio borroneadas, y saltado a la superficie.

-Jeje lo del pozo estuvo buena, pero ahora…-sus palabras se cortaron bruscamente. Era como si de repente algo se golpeara justo en el pecho, y que no le permitía respirar. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando. "¿Que es… esto…? Me duele…" Se llevo una mano al pecho, donde dolía. Había algo dentro de el, algo oscuro, y que esta corrompiéndole poco a poco.

-¿Estas bien…?-Shel se preocupo. Hiei, desde el borde, entrecerró los ojos, extrañado.

-Yo… no lo se-ACKH!-el dolor crecía, expandiéndose a todo el cuerpo.

-Voy a llama a Gai, el sabrá como ayudarte.- Shel convoco a su striker. Apareció con una sonrisa, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba.-Si, mi florecita, ¿que necesitas?

-Gai, Fuyu esta mal, algo le esta pasando.

Fuyu estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor. Tanto Shel como Gai fueron a ayudarlo, Hiei se quedo parado en medio de la lluvia.-Esa sensación otra vez…

Fuyu jadeaba, el dolor no se detenía, cada vez mas intenso. Imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, sus amigos, su familia, del torneo, de sus anteriores rivales, hasta que una criatura negra con enormes ojos ocupo todo el espacio, una enorme sonrisa se burlo, y los afilados dientes se cernieron sobre el.

-AAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Sus ojos despidieron una luz blanca. Un remolió le envolvía, empujando a Shel y Gai lejos, que se protegieron de la ventisca. Fuyu se elevo, en una esfera de aire. Con el agua de la lluvia formo un brazo gigante de agua arrastrando con todo lo que encontraba a su camino.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco!-grito Gai.

-Maldición… Fuyu.-Hiei miraba, sin saber que hacer.

-Hay que detenerlo antes de que haga algo desastroso.- Shel estaba agachado, resistiendo a la corriente, alzo su lápiz, tratando de dibujar sogas que contuvieran a avatar descontrolado.

Fuyu en estado avatar no era capaz de diferenciar entre amigos o enemigos. En cuanto sintió los ataques de Shel, se puso a la defensiva. Usando tierra control, levanto pedazos de metal del edificio que se interpusieron entre el y los trazos. Furioso, comenzó a atacar a Shel con todo lo que tenía. Le lanzo pedazos de rocas, látigos de agua, y algunas potentes llamaradas que no se apagaban con la lluvia. Shel corrió, esquivándolos, cayendo al suelo cuando se lastimo un tobillo.

Gai se puso delante de ella, dispuesto a protegerla. -¡Dynamic entry!-lanzo una patada, directo a Fuyu, pero la esfera de aire no le permitió alcanzarlo, siendo lanzado hacia el suelo de concreto. Con su brazo de agua, atrapo a Shel contra el suelo, impidiéndole escapar.

Hiei corrió también, sabiendo que tenia que detenerlo, trato de alcanzarlo. Su puño derecho empezó a arder en llamas. Destruyo con facilidad una roca que se le avecinaba, y salto, alcanzado a tomar uno de los brazos de Fuyu. Noto en el rostro de Fuyu que estaba sufriendo por algo, y eso que le lastima debía ser lo que lo estaba volviendo loco.-¡Despierta de una vez idiota!

De pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo, con la combinación del viento y el agua, Fuyu estaba congelando su brazo derecho. No tuvo otra opción que soltarlo, sino perdería su brazo. El peliazul libre le golpeo en el pecho, lanzándolo contra el suelo, tal fue la fuerza que destrozo el techo y lo mando varios pisos abajo del edificio.

Gai, que había sido dejado de lado, apareció nuevamente, echo una llama.-La señorita Shel me necesita, ¡¡¡no la decepcionare!!! ¡Dinamic Entry!

Con este ataque desvaneció el brazo líquido que la aprisionaba. Shel tratando de ponerse de pie, intento crear algo con sus plumas y lapices, pero todo salía distorsionado porque el agua había arruinado sus instrumentos.-No, no, ¡no! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Gai, utilizando su último ataque, no tuvo más opción que usar su ataque del Loto Sagrado. Amplificando su poder, ataco al peliazul por todos lados con patadas, puños y gritos. Pero desafortunadamente, su poder no era suficiente para ir en contra de la furia de los elementos. Fuyu, con esa intensa luz, molesto por la intervención de Gai, alzo su brazo arrastrando varias piedras pesadas. Sin compasión, las arrojo contra el hombre de verde, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Volvió la vista a la ahora indefensa Shel, que sin sus plumas no podía oponer resistencia. Retrocedió hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el borde.-¡Oh diablos!

Una columna azul la envolvió, alzándola a gran altura, esta se congelo, al mirar abajo se dio cuanta que eso era lo único que evitaba que cayera al vacio. Miro hacia Fuyu, estaba asustada, su vida estaba en manos del avatar descontrolado. -¡Fuyu no lo hagas! ¡Tu no eres malo! ¿Que te esta pasando?

El avatar no contesto, sus ojos brillando sin emoción, de pronto sonrió, era una sonrisa diabólica. Extendió su brazo, a punto de dar el último golpe.

-Maldita sea, Fuyu! Vas a dejar que eso te controle?!

Fuyu se detuvo en seco. Hiei, sosteniendo su brazo, se las había arreglado para volver al techo. Las palabras de Hiei resonaron en su mente, al fin dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Yo… ¿que estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así…" Su mente estaba confundida. "Tengo que detenerme…"

"**No lo hagas"** una voz desconocida resonó en su cabeza.

"¿Que? ¿Quien eres?"

"**Vamos hazlo, ¡acaba con ella y ganaras!"**

"No… ¡no lo hare! ¡Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie!"

"**Eres débil, así nunca llegaras lejos, tu bondad es inútil… ¿es que no te das cuenta que con el orbe serás el avatar mas poderoso de todos? Nadie podrá contigo, serás el mas fuerte, ¡podrás hacer lo que quieras!"**

Fuyu no sabia que pensar, esa voz tentadora trataba de seducirlo, le prometía poder, libertad, hacer que todos sus deseos se volvieran realidad. "Yo…"

_`Tal vez no seamos amigos, tu y yo, pero hemos viajado algún tiempo juntos, y lo que puedo decirte, por lo que vi, es que… te quieren. Y eso es motivo suficiente para seguir adelante, ser cada día más fuerte, para protegerlos a ellos y todo lo que tú quieres…´_

Las palabras de Ryuu le hicieron entrar en razón.

"Yo… si tener ese poder significa que tenga que lastimar a otros… ¡¡¡ENTONCES NO LO QUIERO PARA NADA!!!"

"**Estúpido… si eso quieres… por lo menos acabare con ella…"**

El brazo de Fuyu se movió por cuenta propia, haciendo que el bloque de hielo se deshiciera, dejando caer a Shel.-¡NOOO!

Fuyu cayó al suelo, ahora de vuelta a la normalidad. Estaba devastado, jamás había sido su deseo lastimar a nadie, y ahora no había sido capaz de salvar a esa chica de su propio poder.-No… yo no quería esto… no… ¡maldición!

Una luz lo deslumbro, y cuando supo, ya estaba en la sala del orbe.

Todos miraban en silencio, sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con los competidores, de porque de pronto sus comportamientos habían cambiado tan radicalmente. Pero el avatar azul no prestaba atención a nada, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con su pelo escondiendo su mirada devastada. Había ganado, ¿pero a que precio?

Pronto una mano se apoyo en su hombro. Alzo la vista, encontrándose con la expresión impasible de Hiei.-Mira hacia allá…

Fuyu, sin entender, miro al frente. Shel estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, temblando y mojada hasta los huesos, pero bien. Una sonrisa conmovida apareció en su cara.-Que bueno… que ella esta bien… esta bien…yo no quería, debí…

-No digas nada, ya averiguaremos que fue lo que paso, por ahora espera por tus amigos, ellos estarán preocupados…

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Hiei, Fuyu se quedo sentado en el suelo, descansando, y esperando por el veredicto de los jueces.

**

* * *

**

_**En una Estepa del Nazas**_

_¡Ni un verdecido alcor, ni una pradera!_

_Tan sólo miro, de mí vista enfrente,_

_la llanura sin fin, seca y ardiente_

_donde jamás reinó la primavera._

_Rueda el río monótono en la austera_

_cuenca, sin un cantil ni una rompiente_

_y, al ras del horizonte, el sol poniente,_

_cual la boca de un horno, reverbera._

_Y en esta gama gris que no abrillanta_

_ningún color; aquí, do el aire azota_

_con ígneo soplo la reseca planta,_

_Sólo, al romper su cárcel, la bellota_

_en el pajizo algodonal levanta_

_de su cándido airón la blanca nota._

—Manuel José Othón (1858-1906)

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Tinta Control: **_**Shel vs Fuyu**_

**I**

A pocos segundos antes de concluido el tiempo logró por fin tocar a su enemigo, el cual salía disparado en una trayectoria semicircular. Los colores se disiparon y la velocidad del héroe volvió a la normalidad. El gato negro había caído: Pánfilo era el vencedor.

Justo en el momento en el que el singular guerrero saboreaba su victoria, un pequeño murmullo y un olor sospechoso captaron su atención. Paró las orejas. Al fondo, bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos caninos distinguieron un enemigo de negro y rojo.

El Pánfilo no alcanzaba a comprender la connotación que tenía el patrón de nubes; sólo empezó a ladrar histéricamente hasta que uno de los subordinados de Maravillante se acercó, aunque sólo para encontrar unas cuantas hojas de papel volando en el vacío.

-

-

-

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando sonó el celular. Shel seguía pegada a la cama de Gai aunque Tsunade le aseguraba una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Una voz enojada atravesó la línea perforándole las entrañas. La Líder militar de Konoha puso atención a la conversación, escuchando sólo la mitad de ésta.

— ¿Bueno? —_silencio_— Buenas tardes, Licenciado. —_silencio largo_— Es que tuve un "accidente" camino al trabajo, no tenía saldo para llamar... — _silencio muy largo_— Sí, lo sé, no volverá a pasar. El Lunes sin falta…—_una interrupción;_ _silencio_—No…— _silencio_—Pero fue una causa de fuerza mayor…

El interlocutor cortó la línea. Una sensación de frustración y desamparo dispararon en el pecho de Shel. Miró al shinobi sobre la cama en busca de un consuelo que le fuera habitual en otro tiempo, en otro mundo.

Él no despertaba. Hubiese deseado en ese momento hundirse en su pecho, aferrarse a lo más parecido que tenía a un hombro dónde llorar. Hubiese deseado escuchar alguna de sus frases rimbombantes e incluso ver el "pulgares arriba" de siempre. Cualquier cosa. Deslizó suavemente un dedo por el fibroso antebrazo. Bajo la yema sintió piel correosa y firme.

"_Qué absurdo, Maito Gai es un dibujo"_

Ante este razonamiento la sensación en su dedo dejó de ser carne para convertirse en la de un papel plano y ligeramente poroso.

-

-

-

La diseñadora tuvo que retirarse de la habitación cuando la Hokage le dio la orden expresa de hacerlo. Shel salía y la sannin habló.

—Ya se fue, hablemos ahora.

Gai se incorporó en su sitio con cuidado. Su semblante era serio.

— ¿Novedades? —Preguntó la rubia

—Bastantes. Tenemos graves problemas, Tsunade-sama…

—Háblame de los participantes que restan.

—Primero está la chica Darko, la que tiene un hermano gemelo—describió algunos jutsus de fuego y técnicas que utilizaba Hanna—. Luego el pequeño azul —hizo lo propio con ciertas técnicas "suiton" de Fuyu—Y ese shinobi…

— ¿Suzaku no Kaeru?

—Sí. De eso quería hablarle; ese sujeto es muy peligroso. Durante la carrera sucedió algo horrible.

—Cuéntame.

-

-

Al inicio de la carrera; Gai, Hao Asakura y Lyserg Diethel fueron transportados mediante alguna especie de jutsu transportador a una habitación aislada donde los tres se veían las caras, mientras esperaban a que los convocara el orbe striker. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los shamanes empezaran a intentar asesinarse mutuamente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gai por trasmitirles la Llama de la Juventud.

Pronto fue convocado la primera vez, la segunda y la tercera. Herido por Lloyd Irving y sin la obligación de seguir participando, los organizadores lo dejaron salir de la habitación, de modo que se dirigió a la Sala principal a esperar a que apareciera la falsa Karin.

Al igual que todos los participantes, Gai se perdió en medio del caos. Ruidos de pelea lo pusieron alerta y fue entonces que vio lo que nunca había esperado encontrar: Un sujeto con la capa de Akatsuki y muchos piercings comenzó a atacarlo…

—¿¡Qué demonios haces?! Los matarás—gritaba Kael

Una especie de magnetismo jaló el cuerpo de la Bestia Verde hacia atrás, impactando con un muro. El shinobi rubio discutía con el enemigo.

Los subordinados de Maravillante llegaron a tratar de contener el poder de Pain. Éste simplemente desapareció.

-

-

— ¿Un akatsuki? ¿Quién era? —quería saber la Hokage

—No es ninguno de los que conocemos. —al parecer, en la parte del manga de esta Tsunade y este Gai, Pain aún no había salido.

—Pero ¿Cómo logró llegar hasta aquí?

—Eso es lo peor. Creo que ese sujeto viene como el striker de ese ninja.

Tsunade maldijo interiormente

—Entonces, Kaeru también es nuestro enemigo

—Es probable. Por otra parte, parece que tuvo un conflicto con su striker

—Ya veo

La Hokage guardó silencio por unos minutos, antes de seguir preguntando.

— ¿Qué hay de la Máquina? ¿Has averiguado algo?

Gai volvió a ponerse serio. Le contó a su superior cómo la computadora había producido toda clase de objetos, incluso un clon y un cuerpo nuevo para Káiser, con la ayuda de este dispositivo llamado impresora

—… pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa. —continuaba— Sheru está ocultando algo en la _Laptop_.

—Entonces, averígualo lo antes posible.

—¿Y si la interrogamos?

—Que sea el último recurso. Nunca hay que descartar la posibilidad de que se sacrifique por proteger la información. Yo creo que es más seguro que intentes sacársela por las buenas.

—Nunca he sido bueno en ese tipo de misiones

—Ya sé que no, pero no te desanimes; la tienes prácticamente comiendo de tu mano. En cuanto a Kaeru… ¿podrás investigarlo?

—Parece que me conoce. No va a ser tan fácil.

—Ni modo. Te lo encargo. Yo debo volver a Konoha. Descansa un par de horas y estarás como nuevo.

Cuando Tsunade salió de la habitación le pareció ver pasar una sombra negra con rojo. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica… o tal vez no. Inmediatamente tendría que asignar un equipo ANBU en Nexus.

-

-

-

Era una madrugada bastante tétrica, considerando que sólo estaba dibujada. Fuera de la enfermería, Shel se dio cuenta de que el Palacio del Nexo había quedado en estado ruinoso tras la carrera: techos con improvisados "tragaluces", escombros y varillas, pilares derrumbados, polvo por todos lados... El temor le sacudió todo el trazo del cuerpo al entender que el poder liberado en las batallas había causado tremendo estropicio. Ese poder sería al que posiblemente le tocara enfrentarse la próxima vez.

En el fondo ya no sabía si era mejor ganar o perder. No quería volver a casa.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando una voz le pegó un susto de muerte haciéndola dar un brinco.

—¡Tsk, tsk! Chiquitaaa…

La voz provenía del antiguo participante, el albino que por alguna razón desconocida se había colado como parte del jurado. Ahora mismo la miraba de lleno en las zonas donde la ropa de Karin resultaba más reveladora. Ella volteó lentamente, poniendo la cara que ponen las mujeres cuando pasan por una obra y un albañil les chista.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—Preguntó Shel, nefasta y con recelo. Sus instintos le indicaban alejarse de los malandros y éste sujeto parecía uno; claro, todo estilizado, con eso de que en anime hasta los cholillos son unos adonis...

—¡Uy, yo nomás saludaba, qué carácter!

No, no estaba de humor para esto. Vilks le guiñó un ojo, le lanzó un beso e hizo ademán de despedirse cuando empezó a disolverse la toma.

—¡DETENTE, CARAJO! Me tengo que ir a dormir…—Gritó Shel al Editor

—¿Cómo?¿Quieres que te lleve _a tu cuarto_? Mírala, que picarona me saliste… —contestó Vilks sonriendo malsanamente.

—¡NO, TÚ NO! ¡LA CHINGADA…

**CORTE**

-

-

-

—…EDICIÓN! —Terminó Shel.

Demasiado Tarde. Había cambiado de lugar. Ahora eran las 7 am en Nexus, tiempo que al parecer le tomó a Tsunade preparar un equipo ANBU que se infiltrara con sumo sigilo, previa autorización de Maravillante. De nuevo le habían pasado cuatro horas en un segundo y en ningún ángulo de la cámara salía Pánfilo.

"_Genial."_

Una puerta. Volteando en todas las direcciones que le permitía el encuadre, reconoció la entrada de la enfermería y la atravesó. Gai ya se había levantado y, tan fresco y campante como si nunca lo hubiera herido la Material Blade, hacía flexiones en el suelo. Llevaba como dos mil y algo.

De repente, el shinobi reparó en su presencia. En una fracción de segundo sus mejillas se colorearon y tuvo un sobresalto que lo sacó de balance. Cayó en un costado.

"_¿Acaso se sonrojó? ¿Lo pongo nervioso? No creo ser tan Mary Sue* como para que se haya enamorado de mí ¿o sí?"_ pensó la ilustradora para sí misma, haciéndose ¿por qué no? Un poquito de ilusión.

Por la cabeza de Gai pasaban más bien otro tipo de cuestiones. Shel estaba empezando a volverse un personaje inquietante y, sincerándose consigo mismo, la situación era incómoda.

Primero estaba el hecho de que salió de la nada. Desde que había llegado a Konoha lo primero que hizo fue mencionarlo a él, como si ya lo conociera de antes. Al principio lo había picado la vanidad: las hazañas de la Bestia Verde de Konoha habían traspasado las fronteras y por fin había conocido, por muy rarita que fuera, a una admiradora mujer en la Primavera de la Juventud, de las muchas que debía haber allá afuera, por supuesto.

Nota mental de Gai:_ "Desafiar a Kakashi para ver quién tiene más fangirls"_

Luego todo se hacía cada vez más complicado. Un torneo prácticamente en otra dimensión y de repente eran compañeros. _"Eres mío",_ le había dicho, y ya no se sentía tan seguro de haberse prestado de voluntario en ese pacto. Pero Gai era hombre de palabra.

Desorientada, viciosa y conflictuada; esta mujer era frágil como una rama, pero con la clave de un poder monstruoso en sus manos. En el fondo no parecía ser mala persona y a veces hasta lo conmovía, pero tantos secretos eran más de lo que su cabeza acostumbraba razonar... Éste trabajo era más bien para un espía, pero la misión era de él. Y Maito Gai nunca se rinde, nunca pierde, _jamás_.

Se hizo la sonrisa de dientes blancos y desde el suelo saludó a la mujer frente a él con confianza.

—Se vale sobarse—dijo ella tristemente, al haberlo visto caer. Tener cerca a Gai le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Miró al shinobi con cariño. Le dio la mano para que se levantara, y dudando dos segundos se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo en su pecho la cabeza y reprimiendo con toda su alma un llanto que pujaba por salir.

De inmediato sintió una turbación proveniente del ninja y un ademán de apartarla involuntariamente.

—Discúlpame. Es que me había preocupado mucho por ti. —dijo ella.

Gai sintió feo. Era en esas ocasiones cuando no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué hacer.

—No te preocupes. ¡Se necesita más que dos adolescentes con espadas para acabar con Maito Gai! Ahora —mencionó desviando la atención del tema— ¡Empezaré las flexiones desde cero, pero ésta vez serán el doble! ¡ESE SERÁ MI…!

—Sacrificio Auto impuesto—completó Shel con voz apagada, citando palabras dichas por Gai capítulo tras capítulo— Supongo que ese tipo de cosas son las que te hacen ser tan Tú. —Sonrió ligeramente. A Gai le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Ya te había hablado del sacrificio auto impuesto antes? —¿en qué momento se lo habría comentado que no recordaba?

—No importa. —siguió con la misma voz montonal— Cambiando de tema, tengo qué hacer algún plan para que no nos maten en esta ronda, eso si es que antes no… ¡Oh! ahí viene de nuevo…

—¿Qué?

Hubo un corte y ambos aparecieron desayunando. Ya había salido el sol.

—Shel no has dicho nada desde hace rato—le palmeó el hombro Gai, tratando de animarla.

—¿No he dicho nada? Vaya, es bueno saberlo—dijo en voz irónica y baja

"_Si te dijera que la última vez que hablé fue hace cinco segundos ¿me creerías?"_

—Y para variar ¿qué hora es aquí en este momento? —continuó, mientras checaba el celular: 6:20 pm del sábado en Torreón.

—Las ocho de la mañana.

Eran, gracias a la costumbre de madrugar del shinobi, los primeros en el comedor. Al poco apareció Fuyu. Los saludó de lejos, agitando la mano.

—¡HEY AMIGOS, Qué suerte de verlos tan temprano! ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—¡Por supuesto, joven camarada! —Gai le devolvió la sonrisa, pulgar arriba. Ese niño le caía bien.

Fuyu , que se había levantado primero que sus amigos (las chicas por lo regular tardaban un poco en arreglarse y los hombres estaban reponiendo dos días de un sueño mal dormido en el suelo) se sentó en la misma mesa, ya que por lo regular no le gustaba estar solo.

El chico de cabello azulado notó que el ambiente estaba un poco raro. Shel apenas probaba bocado, mientras seguía con la mirada perdida en la última llamada registrada en el celular; Gai no sabía qué decir o hacer. El silencio hacía que Fuyu se desesperase. Instintivamente empezó a generar sonido haciendo percusión con la suela de sus zapatos.

**Toc, toc, toc, toc…**

Le dio por improvisar una especie de ritmo musical usando el cuchillo y el tenedor. Los otros dos seguían callados. Fuyu comenzó luego a canturrear una canción que había escuchado en algún sitio:

_Yo te vi_

_Yo te vi_

_Yo te vi_

_YO TE VI LLORANDOOOO (8)_

Continuó con su cancioncilla, imitando una voz aguardentosa. Empezaron a llegar más comensales, pero el ambiente seguía siendo bastante apagado. Los Darko, como siempre, emitían esa aura característica de desolación. Sobre todo Assasin, que miraba a Lian de tanto en tanto con una mirada de deseo enfermiza, misma que le era devuelta idéntica. Kael por su parte se mostraba como nunca lo habían visto: depresivo. Su creador, Natsuhiko Daisuke, y sus amigos lo acompañaban sin atreverse a decir gran cosa. El aspecto derruido de Nexus no ayudaba e incluso parecía haber tensión entre los subordinados de Maravillante.

—¡BUENO, YA! ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a todos? —Estalló Fuyu en voz alta.

—Tenía qué ser el chico felicidad.—Respondió a lo lejos Hanna.

—Es la antesala de una gran batalla. —Dijo en un susurro Kaiser, apareciéndose en un segundo por detrás de la nuca de Fuyu, poniéndole la carne de gallina.— Anoche, todos los que quedaron han sentido el dolor del alma.

—Ah, es usted, señor Don fantasma. —dijo Fuyu, ya en voz más baja, aguantándose el susto— Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?

—Voy y vengo, me entero de cosas. Allá, por ejemplo—Señaló donde Assasin y Lian— hay un par de tórtolos que acaban de enterarse de que son hermanos.

—¡¿Ellos hermanos?!… eso es horrible—Dijo Fuyu sorprendido

—Una situación bastante poética, si me permiten opinar

—De hecho. — puntualizó Shel, sin voltear a ver a nadie. Gai puso los ojos como los dibuja Kishimoto: como dos grandes círculos garabateados, denotando extrema sorpresa.

—Detesto que todos estén tan amargados. —Fuyu se cruzó de brazos

—A mí, por el contrario, me entretiene sobremanera—Siguió diciendo Kaiser. De haber tenido boca habría sonreído maliciosamente.

—¡Pero qué comentario tan Infame! —Exclamó Gai en tono acusatorio. Shel rió sin ganas.

En ese momento Llegaron los cuatro compañeros de Fuyu. Una chica morena empezó a gritarle y a darle de coscorrones, mientras él se despedía de los otros. Shel exhaló un tenue "bye" y Gai le dio por siempre la bendición de la Todopoderosa Llama de la Juventud, mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro y unas olas de mar rompían en un acantilado al fondo.

Finalmente, Kaiser se despidió.

—Un gusto verle nuevamente, Avatar… ¿esta vez es Fuyu, verdad? — Éste lo miró intrigado mientras sus amigos lo arrastraban al fondo del comedor.

—¿Avatar? —Preguntaba Gai

—¡ARGH, No puede seeeeer! ¡Esa serie no la vi!— Shel se jaló los pelos. Kaiser dejó sonar su risa siniestra.

—¡Suficiente! —Gai se levantó con los brazos en jarra— ESCUCHEN TODOS: El pequeño tiene razón. Éste no es momento para tener la moral baja. DEBEMOS MIRAR HACIA EL HORIZONTE, HACIA EL SOL…—Decía en voz alta con el puño en alto. Los Darko y los demás lo miraron con fastidio y alguien le arrojó una cuchara.

—Das pena ajena—Decía Kaiser

Shel ahora sí se rió sinceramente. Gai entrecerró los ojos.

—Ay … es que… eres adorable—se excusó

—No la entiendo—dijo Kaiser

—Yo tampoco—secundó Gai

—Es que no hay nada qué entender— Dijo Shel con una sonrisa maniaca— ¿No se han puesto por un segundo a pensar—cuestionó, cortando de tajo la risa— que nada de esto está pasando realmente?

Gai puso su cara de "no entiendo nada". Ella transpiraba un enojo interno que se manifestaba segundo a segundo _in crescendo_.

—Nada de esto es real…

Shel se levantó y se fue.

En su salida dramática se le había quedado pegada en la banca un trozo del cosplay que había impreso en papel bond.

—Bueno, Gay-san, si querías respuestas te sugiero que vayas ahora, actúes hipócritamente como el playboy que no eres y le hagas al psicólogo. Así tal vez le puedas sacar alguna información—Dijo Kaiser sumamente divertido por la entera situación.

Gai miró al alquimista con el odio intenso del que tiene qué darle la razón a alguien que no le agrada. Quiso decir algo y sólo logró un gruñido de impotencia.

—¡Eres ruin!—se levantó y fue tras Shel

—Gracias.

-

-

-

**II**

Como casi siempre, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Dos segundos después, Shel se descubrió en su habitación intentando perfeccionar un plan que fuera menos obvio que hacer clones de sí misma. Si sus oponentes eran listos ya conocían el truco.

Encendió la computadora, introdujo la contraseña y cambió el wallpaper de Gai desnudo por un viejo collage donde aparecían fotografías de ella, Janina, un sujeto cuya versión anime hubiera sido casi idéntica a Darts, un hombre alto y delgado sonriendo y amigos de la universidad.

Sonó la puerta y tras pedir permiso, Gai entró a la habitación. Lo primero que captó su atención era la máquina, cuya parte más visible era el fondo de escritorio.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto?

—¿Qué?

—Esos dibujos…— señaló el collage— ¿Quién los hizo? ¿Qué significan o para qué sirven?

—Son mis amigos… los puse ahí de adorno. En todas las computadoras se puede poner el fondo que uno quiera y así.

—Oh…

Sus ojos no alcanzaban a interpretar las imágenes tridimensionales. Eran borrosas, manchadas, opacas… sin línea, con más degradados de los que su realidad entendía.

—Son muy raros esos dibujos. ¿Por qué no usaste fotos?

—Gai, esas son fotos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué se ven así?

—Porque el mundo de donde yo vengo así se ve.

"_¡Kami, no puede ser!"_ Pensó Gai

—No entiendo…

—Mira, ¿Has notado que los Darko tienen los ojos diferentes a Fuyu, o a Hao y a Lyserg; y que todos ellos se ven distintos a toda la gente de Konoha o Suna? Dependiendo de qué mundo venga uno es la apariencia que tiene. O sea… en mi mundo toda la gente, las casas, las calles. Absolutamente todo, Gai, se ve de esta manera.

—¿Y porqué tú te ves distinta de esas fotos?

Shel no contestó. Sacó su celular y le mostró un video de sí misma tomado en la escuela.

—¿Quién es? Da miedo —dijo Gai, horrorizado de ver esa figura anormal

—Nadie, sólo un video que tomó un amigo. —Contestó Shel, tristemente.

Gai se mesó el mentón no sabiendo si hablar del tema o no. Luego se acordó de lo que le dijo Kaiser y gruñó.

—Has estado rara esta mañana ¿Ocurrió algo?

Ella se mordió la lengua y dejó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato.

—Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres…—invitó

Ella lo pensó poco, y desviando la mirada finalmente declaró con la voz hecha nudo:

—Acabo de perder mi empleo

Gai la miró sin entender del todo

—¿Pero cómo? ¿… Porqué?

—Hoy tenía que entregar un pedido muy importante. Obviamente no estaba ahí para terminar mi trabajo y… me despacharon.

Todo ese mal humor tenía sentido ahora. Gai recordaba la llamada. Estaba entre dormitando y fingiendo hacerlo cuando sonó el celular. Poco tiempo después sintió una mirada y un dedo de mujer le acarició el antebrazo.

—Pero… ¿no les dijiste que estabas aquí participando?

—Jamás me hubieran creído algo así

—Seguro que se puede hacer algo… si Tsunade-sama habla con ellos…

Miró al shinobi como una madre mira a un niño inocente. ¿Cómo podría explicarle los porqués de un mundo que él no entendía?

—Así no es como funciona

—Entonces solo queda ¡TRABAJO DURO! ¡Dibuja a todas horas hasta que no puedas y te garantizo que recuperarás tu trabajo!

Los dientes le brillaban, tal como el autor lo había decidido cuando diseñó a ese ser extravagante. Los ojos chispeaban como si en verdad hubiese sacrificado todo por conseguir su poder.

"_¿Cómo te explico que, en México, trabajar duro no es garantía si no te haces amigo de los corruptos y poderosos?"_

Y sin embargo, quería creerle. Ansiaba creerle a este personaje que le hablaba de ideales muertos. Quizá ésta era la principal razón por la que lo había nombrado su favorito. Gai hizo aquello para lo que estaba programado: la abrazó. Quizá detrás de la escena se dibujaba el ocaso. En ese momento ella tan solo era alguien que lo necesitaba; qué importaba todo lo demás

-

-

-

Fuyu caminaba por los pasillos de lo que quedaba del Palacio. Buscó un lugar apropiado para entrenar y lo encontró en uno de los jardines que aún estaba intacto. Justo en medio, una fuente con la estatua de un niño haciendo pipí rebosaba de agua.

Adoptando una posición básica de Tai Chi, inició una serie de formas que, en su serie de procedencia, correspondían a un arte denominado agua control.

Apenas empezó a darle forma al agua, una típica bola de energía negra destruyó la fuente. Fuyu se puso en estado de alerta, solo para ver a Etna regocijándose entre los escombros.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

—Jajaja, es que tenía tanto tiempo sin destruir algo que ya me estaba entumiendo

—¡Pero eso es de Maravillante!

—Escombros más, escombros menos… no creo que nadie note la diferencia…

Etna se fue alegremente. Yéndose ella, aparecía Darts.

—¡Oye, niño ¿Qué le hiciste a la fuente?!

Fuyu miró a Darts con cara de Bart Simpson

—Yo no fui

En ese momento, un ladrido histérico los hizo voltear las cabezas. Pánfilo corría asustado y se escondió tras la pierna de Darts.

—Ay, no… otra vez el mugroso perro.

Fuyu lo cargó, y se dio cuenta de que temblaba con los ojos bien abiertos y las orejitas hacia abajo.

—¿Estás asustado, amigo? —acarició la cabeza del animalito. En el hocico traía un kunai.

-

-

-

Se estaba imprimiendo el nuevo arsenal. Ocurrió algo que Shel no esperaba: según el ícono en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla, había cerca una red inalámbrica.

De inmediato se conectó; aparentemente era una red pública. El mensajero instantáneo se inició por default y lo primero que saltó fue la ventana de Janina en el Messenger. Gai puso atención a este nuevo proceso.

Jaan dice:

**Weeeeeeeeiii!!!! **

Jaan dice:

**que rooockkkk??? Ke pedo kontigo weiii?? Ashhh… bueno x's y asi. **

Jaan dice:

**que hicisteessSSSSSS anoche?**

Shel dice:

_Nada. Aquí en mi casa_

Jaan dice:

**¬¬ weiii, te estoi marke i marke komo imbécil i nadieee me kontesta ¬¬**

Shel dice:

_ps hubieras markado al cel_

Jaan dice:

**Lo pensé, péro estoi en el jale i asi, i ps de aki me sale mas bara a kasa u.u**

Shel dice:

_Mensa_

Jaan dice:

**Eeeei ia vi tu video, te quedó a madres!! Aunque ni le entendí, pero x's.**

Shel dice:

_Cual video????_

Jaan dice:

**Donde sales con tu mono ese que te gusta i así**

Janina le pasó un enlace de Youtube. Lo abrió y lo que apareció sorprendió a ambos, ninja y dibujante.

El video mostraba escenas de la "pelea" de Shel con Gai en Konoha. Al ir abriendo más videos, aparecían más escenas de la aventura de Shel en el Torneo, como si fueran capítulos de relleno de shippuden, o bien un crossover bastante mariguano. Los clips aparecían en su cuenta de yotube como si ella misma los hubiera subido.

"_Oh, por Dios… en verdad estoy EN el anime, en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

Gai se sorprendió de que hubiera un record de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Shel fue a atender. Eran Darts y Fuyu con el Pánfilo, que seguía muy asustado. Al momento le entregaron el kunai, explicando lo sucedido con el perro.

Mientras Shel hablaba. Gai intentaba navegar por internet. A su regreso había un montón de ventanas y aplicaciones abiertas a lo loco.

—Se trabó— Gai miraba con cara de inocencia y ella se fue sobre su equipo como posesa.

_Alt + F4… _

_Alt + F4… _

_Alt + F4…_

Intentó cerrar las ventanas; pero, efectivamente, la pantalla se había congelado. Se volvió a él con semblante serio y frío.

—Gai, ¿qué intentabas hacer?

El shinobi cambió su gesto por uno más duro.

—Te voy a ser franco. Estaba tratando de ver los videos y de repente la máquina se volvió loca. —contestó con la misma seriedad— ¿le pusiste algún candado de seguridad para que yo no pueda usarla?

Ella se restregó la cara, de frustración.

—Este equipo no se domina así de fácil y, como sabes, es delicado. La máquina no se volvió loca y no tiene más medida de seguridad que la contraseña, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes usarla.

Ambos se miraron a la defensiva.

—Entiendo que tengan desconfianza y todo, pero sinceramente, ¿no crees que ya se pasaron de la raya? Soy una civil. No soy ninja, no soy mago, no soy guerrero, y no hago otra cosa que diseñar letreros y logotipos por un sueldo miserable. Me estoy partiendo la madre aquí con esto—señaló su sello de obediencia— por ganar una chingadera que ni voy a poder usar… o sea ¡YA ESTUVO!

—¿Y qué hay con todos esos videos? ¿Para qué demonios los piensas usar? ¿Quién está detrás de todo? Dime qué es lo que escondes

—Yo no tomé esos videos, están en la red y cualquiera los puede ver. No es culpa mía.

—Tu amiga dijo que son tuyos.

_Touché_. Ella articuló un muy poco convincente "pero eso no es cierto"

—¿Qué es_ eso _que no quieres que yo vea?

—Son cosas mías que no necesitas saber y no le afectan a Konoha

Eso era válido, pero podía ser un truco.

—Somos compañeros y realmente quisiera confiar en ti, pero me pones las cosas muy difíciles

"_Lo que voy a hacer es bajo y ruin, pero no tengo otra salida" _pensó él.

Gai, por primera vez decidió hacer uso de la influencia que ejercía en ella. La tomó de las manos y le tiró el verbo de la amistad, el compañerismo, las flores, la primavera y otra docena de estupideces. Se sintió culpable por ello.

Ella acabó casi llorando.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me creas? —preguntó, entre la espada y la pared.

—Dime la contraseña.

Shel se congeló en donde estaba. La oscura voz de Masashi Ebara, el actor de doblaje japonés, le retumbó en el tímpano, y los ojos negros, dos gotas perfectas de tinta china y su enigmático par de espesas cejas le fruncieron el alma. Se tocó el sello en el vientre, nerviosa. Sacando del maletín un papel escribió la contraseña. Lo dobló con inseguridad y se lo entregó.

El otro miró el escrito y sin despegar la vista de la contraseña volvió a preguntar, en un tono bajo y difuso.

—¿Esto qué significa, Sheru?

—Es la contraseña ¿no le entiendes? —Estaba en alfabeto romano

—Sí… es sólo que…

—Era predecible. No sé de qué te sorprendes— dijo apartando la mirada avergonzada

La escena demandaba un silencio. Sobre el escritorio, la computadora había terminado sus caóticos procesos y volvía a pedir la contraseña para salir del estado de suspensión.

Gai se acercó a la máquina dudando. Con el papel en la mano tecleó la contraseña:

**i l o v e y o u g a i**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Nada ocurría.

—Le tienes qué picar Enter—aclaró ella, haciéndose bolita.

—¿Qué es Enter?

—La tecla grande

Gai oprimió la barra espaciadora.

—Oi, no pasó nada...

—La LARGA es la barra espaciadora. Pica la OTRA más grande.

—… dice que la contraseña es incorrecta— dijo Gai empezando a dudar de nuevo

—eso es porque primero le habías puesto espacio con la otra tecla— _"¡Ay. Gai, cómo eres Bestia, de veras!" _pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-

-

-

Minutos y varias gotas de sudor después, Gai pudo iniciar sesión él solo.

Lo primero que se vio fue una ventana de Youtube, de las que no se habían cerrado.

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Manga 381 Spoiler**

Shel se tapó la boca con las manos. Gai presenciaba impotente cómo un ninja de su aldea era asesinado a manos del striker de Kael. Frente a sus ojos, Jiraiya moría.

-

-

-

**III**

Antes de tocar el orbe de Batalla, Fuyu intercambió miradas con sus tres posibles rivales. Hanna denotaba confianza y un poco de esperanza, su striker Hao le hizo a Fuyu una mueca de asco; Kael estaba alerta, Gai le sonrió ligeramente y Shel parecía no estar ahí.

Apareció en un lugar de paredes verdes. Un laberinto. Su primera reacción fue gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

No hubo respuesta. Al parecer tendría qué empezar a buscar al oponente. Quizá romper la pared del laberinto era lo más fácil.

—¡Aaaah! Este hubiera sido un buen momento para usar Tierra control— se lamentó Fuyu, suponiendo que la pared pudiera estar hecha de roca.

Sacando un chorro de agua de una de dos alforjas con un estético movimiento de sus manos, la dirigió hacia la pared y la congeló. Acto seguido pateó el hielo e hizo un agujero en el laberinto, el cual inmediatamente se cerró de nuevo

—¿Pero qué rayos pasó?

-

-

-

Shel acababa de estar en su cuarto, viendo el video de la muerte de Jiraiya, cuando de pronto la historia la había jalado hacia el Salón principal y luego ahí; en este como laberinto verde. Todo en un cerrado espacio de treinta segundos. Para colmo, no había dormido en día y medio.

—¡Demonios, —bostezó— no sé nada de lo que ocurrió las últimas horas. No recuerdo qué imprimí y no sé qué voy a hacer; necesito un cochino flashback!

Levantó la mano en alto, como invocándolo y nada pasó. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Dije: COCHINO FLASHBACK

Nada

—Joder.

Tal vez si introducía un narrador a la historia funcionaría. Imitó la voz de la grabación que pone Teléfonos de México cuando se marca un número fuera de servicio.

—"En el momento en que la intrépida heroína se disponía a pelear, recordó su plan, el cuál consistía en…"

Nada. La toma seguía igual.

—"EL CUÁL CONSISTÍA **EN**…"

De nuevo, nada.

"_Juraría que antes de imprimir se me tuvo qué haber ocurrido algo, sino ¿Qué diablos era lo que se estaba imprimiendo?"_

Lo que terminó haciendo fue abrir la mochila que ¡Oh, Eureka! Traía en la espalda

"_Gracias al cielo, otra vez me hice yo sola una mochila. Shel, eres la mamada"_

Dentro había cápsulas de las de Dragon ball, con todo y su logotipo de Capsule corp. Sólo tendría qué ver su contenido y si no recordaba, con suerte se le ocurriría lo mismo otra vez.

-

-

-

Fuyu había intentado trepar o brincar por las paredes del laberinto; tan sólo para descubrir que cada vez que lo intentaba éstas crecían hacia el infinito. Como lo habían hecho los personajes de Sakura Card Captor en este mismo escenario, tomó la opción de avanzar a pie.

Lo más interesante de todo era que, igual que una pintura surrealista, los caminos no sólo se constituían horizontalmente, sino también vertical, oblicua y hasta de cabeza. Al avanzar pronto encontró una monita de pelo rojo que se desplazaba caminando de abajo hacia arriba por una "pared", o por el suelo, dependiendo cómo se vea.

Podía ser Hanna, pero recordó que Hanna no usaba lentes y llevaba el pelo más largo. Era Shel. ¿Por qué tenían qué tocarle siempre mujeres? No le gustaba pegarles.

—Me pregunto si ella ya me vio.

Sus amigos le habían comentado algunos detalles de esta participante. Siempre se escondía. Entonces lo mejor era tomarla por sorpresa. Sin embargo, en este escenario no había prácticamente nada de agua. Tenía qué tomar una decisión.

-

-

-

Shel vio algo azul entre el intrincado sistema de caminos, subidas y bajadas verdes. Luego ya no lo vio. Ese tenía qué ser Fuyu, y de seguro se había escondido.

¿Qué poderes tenía Fuyu?

Gai lo sabía. En algún momento, entre las lagunas provocadas por la constante elipsis en el tiempo, le tendría que haber contado sobre los poderes de los otros. Supo, después de haber visto su arsenal, que era o fuego o agua. Y como el anime suele ser tan predecible, el de ropa azul, ojos azules y pelo azul, por ley natural tenía qué usar agua.

-

-

-

Fuyu se acercó a su oponente sigilosamente hasta que llegó a la pared que sabía era la opuesta a donde ella estaba.

Shel había dibujado un garabato en el suelo, pero el agujero también se había cerrado solo, así que trazó un cuadro en la pared, con lo que obtuvo un panel verde detrás del cual (¡exacto!) se escondió.

Cuando Fuyu pasó a al otro lado de la pared lo estaba esperando un Pikachu.

¿Sería este curioso animalito parte del paisaje?

—Hey, amiguito

—Pikaaaaa pikachu

Le acarició la pancita

—Qué lindo eres.

La diseñadora no se veía a simple vista, pero una pared empezó a moverse sospechosamente.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí?

La pared se siguió moviendo con la naturalidad con la que puede moverse una pared. Fuyu la siguió, y le dio un latigazo de agua con el contenido de una las alforjas.

—¡Pikachu, Impact Trueno ahora! —dijo la pared, antes de desplomarse

El roedor amarillo soltó un rayo de electricidad directo a Fuyu, que gracias al Agua control llegó con mayor potencia a su objetivo. Hasta eso, sí dolió bastantito.

El chamuscado maestro agua revisó debajo del panel en el suelo. Tal como esperaba, un clon blanco y negro de su oponente yacía aplastado. No le quedó más remedio que seguir caminando.

Ya estando lejos Fuyu. Otro panel verde se movió muy discretamente y Shel se asomó con sumo sigilo.

-

-

-

Fuyu intentaba por todos los medios detectar cualquier indicio de la presencia de su rival, cuando un enorme yunque cayó del cielo, por supuesto encima de él. Lo esquivó, cuán rápido era, como también esquivó otros diez, haciendo un escudo de agua. De repente nada. Un enorme piano logró tomarlo desprevenido y con estruendo atroz se hizo añicos. Debajo del maltrecho piano, Salió Fuyu, ostentando soberano chichón.

Los invitados, más específicamente los de Fuyu y Shel, observaban la escena completa en el orbe de batalla.

—¡Vamos, Fuyu, haz algo!—Gritaba la chica de cabello castaño de antes. Su nombre era Izumi.

A poco de la caída del piano, salieron disparados unos cables, que en realidad eran unos cuantos puntos en perspectiva. Fuyu, evadió las líneas fácilmente. Abrió una pared, previamente congelada en hielo, y antes de que se cerrara el hueco dio un salto y se introdujo en él.

Habiendo salido de su campo de visión, ya ninguno de los trazos entraba en la viñeta de Fuyu. No importaba cuánta tinta se gastase, hasta que al autor no le diera la gana ponerlos en el mismo dibujo no iba a suceder nada.

Ahora ambos personajes estaban escondidos. Shel por miedo a salir herida, Fuyu buscando la manera de atacar por sorpresa. Gai aprovechó la aparente calma para dar un vistazo a la pelea de Hanna y Kael.

—Interesante…— Gai gruñó pensativo; y Pánfilo también, a su modo, mirando erráticamente de vez en vez, como esperando ver sombras sospechosas en cualquier momento.

El chihuahueño escondió su cabeza peluda en los calentones naranjas de Gai. La pelea continuaba y el maestro agua logró perforar las paredes del laberinto congelando los bordes de los agujeros el tiempo suficiente para pasar a través de ellos antes de que se cerrasen.

Pronto estuvo a una pared de la diseñadora. Ahora sopesando el asunto dudaba un poco en atacar, ya que lastimar a las damas era algo que no gustaba de hacer, aunque, ni Lian ni Hanna en su momento habían tenido compasión con él, así que tal vez debería empezar a considerar que las mujeres eran algo agresivas. Aun así, Shel siempre se había portado bien con él… excepto por el piano…

"_¿Ay, qué haré?"_

Shel le daba los últimos toques a un arquero matón.

—Sí... las flechas son taaaaan fáciles de dibujar… las amo.

Un segundo después, un látigo formado de agua la levantaba de un tobillo, tras lo cual profirió una especie de "¡WHAAAA!", pero así, agudo, como gritan las mujeres en las películas. El arquero estuvo a punto de tirar flechas eléctricas al apéndice de agua (un dibujo no es tan inteligente), pero un grito de la chica lo detuvo.

Fuyu dirigía el contenido de la primera alforja con estéticos movimientos.

—Lo siento, Shel-chan; ya sabes… la pelea—se disculpó Fuyu, ruborizado.

Gai observaba la escena. A punto de que su compañera fuese estrellada en una pared, sabía que no le iba a quedar más remedio que intervenir. Dicho y hecho. Shel usó el orbe. Los amigos de Fuyu vieron al ninja desaparecer de la sala y aparecer en la escena proyectada por el orbe de Batalla, justo a tiempo para evitar que la ilustradora se estampara cual mosca embarrada.

"_Algo raro pasa aquí… ¿Porqué usó el striker en algo tan simple?"_ pensó Fuyu

Gai protegió a Shel con su cuerpo, absorbiendo el impacto del látigo, que ejercía fuerza centrifugada sobre ellos. Para Gai era nada, pero ambos sabían que el solo golpe a ella la hubiese destrozado.

De repente hubo un resplandor.

-

-

-

El escenario empezó a disolverse y se convirtió en una zona urbana de calles empedradas, cuya arquitectura recordaba vagamente una ciudad colonial como San Miguel de Allende, o un Londres de Sherlock Holmes. El estilo de arte recordaba el de la mente retorcida de Tim Burton. Aquí el sol se estaba poniendo. Los tonos tendían a combinaciones de blanco, negro y colores primarios.

En el horizonte, un sol sonreía maquiavélico; literalmente, porque era uno de esos soles con cara, y bastante fea, por cierto.

A Gai, cuyo concepto de ocaso tenía más qué ver con cursis estampas motivacionales, el contraste tan bizarro le produjo un retortijón. Shel cerró los puños en el chaleco jounin. Empezaba a angustiarse. Casi esperaba ver salir a Jack o al cadáver de la novia y no tenía la menor idea de dónde diablos estaba. El arquero se había quedado en el otro escenario. Fuyu aguantó un miedo que empezó a surgirle, mientras buscaba alguna fuente de agua para desarrollar sus técnicas.

Los tres notaron el ambiente enrarecido. Era como si una sensación de paranoia se apoderara de sus nervios, y con ella una serie de sentimientos hermanos.

Fuyu encontró con la vista la trampilla del alcantarillado. Aunque los sistemas de drenaje fuesen muy distintos a los de las ciudades que él conocía, como el Polo Norte o la llamada Ba Sing Se, el olor característico lo hizo deducir que bajo sus pies corría agua en abundancia.

Habiendo pasado cierto tiempo desde su invocación, Gai se desvaneció poco a poco. La ilustradora, que todavía aferraba al ninja verde, empezó a sentir que la invadía un terror irracional, quizá producto de la tensión antinatural que ejercía este lugar en particular.

_Gai se va._

—¡NO, Gai no te vayas! —chilló Shel

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Fuyu

_La soledad._

—Te necesito…Gai —continuó, ignorando a Fuyu

_El Pánico._

—¡No me dejes sola!

—Es normal… es sólo tu striker y…

—Es que tú no entiendes…—interrumpió a Fuyu, encarándolo con una mueca retorcida— él es lo único que me queda… sin él, no sé qué hacer…

Fuyu también empezaba a ser afectado por la atmósfera esquizofrénica. Sentía una necesidad inconsciente de atacar, pero se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Estamos en medio de un combate. —preguntó, cada vez más alterado.

—Gai es todo lo que tengo en este jodido mundo de papel…

—¿Es tu novio o por qué dices eso?

"_No. Y nunca lo será"_ Retumbó la voz de un demonio en su cabeza.

A lágrima y grito, Shel atacó con una línea gruesa, trazada con fiereza sobre el fotograma. Cayeron postes y edificios, y Fuyu la esquivó por un pelo, con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—¡AAAAHH! ¡AUXILIO, Esta mujer está locaaaaaa!

Fuyu corrió con los nervios de punta hasta llegar a la trampilla. Una columna de líquido fétido salió disparada de la alcantarilla, obedeciendo a la postura del maestro agua. Como si una cuerda de desesperación lo jalara, envió un brutal golpe hacia su contrincante, derribándola.

-

-

-

En los palcos de la sala principal, Gai miraba preocupado cómo Shel tomaba inesperadamente la ofensiva sin ningún miramiento.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

—Es porque están peleando en Death City—explicó alguien a su lado. Era Mifune.

Gai lo miró confundido.

—El dios Kishin intenta todo el tiempo corromper el alma de las personas. Si vuelves a ser invocado en ese lugar, ten mucho cuidado con tus emociones negativas... o podrías caer en la locura.

-

-

-

**IV**

Shel yacía en el suelo, embarrada de sustancias no muy agradables, agradeciendo por primera vez percibir sólo el olor de la tinta. Se levantó a duras penas, con su enclenque cuerpo adolorido.

Fuyu empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa maniaca.

—TE DERROTARÉ— Fuyu corría vehemente con la intención de propinarle una tunda a puño limpio.

—Haz lo que se te pegue tu chingada gana.— En medio del camino del Avatar, dibujó un precipicio. Él, siendo algo distraído como era, cayó en el vacío, cual Willy el coyote.

Una mano la aferraba el tobillo. El personaje azuloso trepaba de regreso por la orilla del nuevo barranco. Le rayó la muñeca derecha, hiriéndolo, pero con ello no lo detuvo.

—No me importa que seas mujer, Yo ganaré.

—Tú ni existes.

Un puñetazo limpio impactó en su cara. Los lentes cayeron y ella también. El dolor era real. El muchacho la pateó con insano frenesí arrojándola varios metros. Iba hacia ella con ambos puños cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar. Alrededor de sus muñecas sendas cuerdas dibujadas lo ataban a dos postes de luz, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Yo debo ganar, así los demás sabrán quien soy.

—Yo creo que eso no lo sabes ni tú mismo —contestó ella cínica desde el suelo, buscando los lentes a tientas y escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Fuyu encontró en aquellas palabras una provocación. El más terrible de sus miedos estaba enfrentándolo: El deber; una responsabilidad descomunal posando sobre sus hombros. Una responsabilidad que él nunca escogió. El orden de su universo particular, el perfecto equilibrio, podría ser roto por un simple error suyo.

Y sólo tenía doce años.

—Soy el Avatar. Mi deber es proteger la Tierra del desequilibrio.

—Vaya, un mesías que vino a salvar al mundo. Ahora sólo falta que te llames Jesucristo —crueles trazos fueron dirigidos al cuerpo de Fuyu. Gritó de dolor.— ¿No puede la humanidad inventarse otro personaje diferente? Es la misma historia contada tantas veces…

—Tú qué sabes. —Fuyu cortó los cables, haciéndose daño en las muñecas. Un látigo de agua dio de lleno en la cara de la mujer, que aún buscaba los lentes en el suelo.

—¿Acaso tú puedes hacer algo contra el narcotráfico? ¿Y el desempleo? ¡CONTESTA, "AVATAR"! ¿Cómo arreglarás el calentamiento global, el hambre del mundo?

—¡Basta!

—Avatar, Júpiter, Huitzuilopochtli, Superman… llámate como quieras ¡Nunca salvarás al mundo del caos! —escupió, trazando más líneas.

Tras estas palabras, Fuyu colapsó. Se elevó en el aire, los ojos brillantes. Un tornado alrededor suyo arrasó un área de dos metros a su alrededor, levantando el empedrado, ladrillos y agua.

-

-

-

La luz que desprendía Fuyu se confundió con la que envolvió el escenario. La ciudad del terror se desvaneció dejando paso a una inmensidad de arena. El aire alrededor del Avatar levantó un terregal que azotó cara y cuerpo de Shel hasta hacerle sangrar cada centímetro de piel.

De repente la calma. La tolvanera y el aroma seco la hicieron sentir en paz profunda. Recordó un poema que la hablaba de una tierra que ya parecía una leyenda irreal, y sin embargo seguía siendo tan suya: la ciudad en medio del desierto donde vivía. La Laguna, nombre irónico.

"_¿Acaso regresé a mi casa?"_

La cordura fue regresando a sus sentidos, mientras la tormenta de arena la hería y la arrullaba por igual. De repente recordó que todo esto se trataba de una competencia, y que tal vez iba morir. Había olvidado su propia fragilidad.

Dio dos pasos tambaleándose, a punto de caer. Como de costumbre, ya estaba en un estado en el que iba a caer inconsciente apenas le soplaran. Al menos no tenía heridas que sangrasen demasiado. Necesitaba a Gai. Fuyu se había convertido en algo raro y por lo visto muy poderoso. De esas cosas de las que la gente normal debía correr y ya.

Gai apareció sabiendo que debía llevársela lejos.

—Estás hecha un desastre.

—Lo sé

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Del nabo.

—Él está herido, pero tú mucho más. No te le acerques para nada.

—Ya lo sé.

Gai dejó escondida a su protegida en un refugio dibujado bajo la arena. Antes de desaparecer, propinó un Dynamic Entry, aunque no muy efectivo, ya que un tierra control bien puesto lo golpeó de arena.

Fuyu, en estado Avatar, y todavía turbado con la influencia del kishin y la conversación posterior, invocó a su striker.

—Hey, ¿qué dijimos de invocarme mientras duermo? —dijo el striker, malhumorado.

Hiei era un demonio de apariencia no muy obvia. Parecía un muchacho normal de pelo negro y ojos grandes: se le calculaban unos dieciocho y estaba enano. Una venda alrededor de la frente y otra cubriéndole un brazo.

—Hiei, debemos encontrarla y matarla

—Oye—dijo, el otro, sorprendido, tanto por la actitud agresiva de su compañero como por el estado especial en el que se encontraba — no pareces tú mismo.

Fuyu seguía alterado. Intuyendo algo no muy grato, Hiei se quitó la venda de la frente, que ocultaba un tercer ojo. Éste órgano extra le permitía mirar en un plano metafísico, de modo que se dio cuenta de la turbación en el alma del avatar.

Mirando directamente sobre los ojos encendidos del pequeño, Hiei habló con él.

—¡Fuyu, despierta!

En seguida, Fuyu cayó semi-inconsciente sobre la arena, deshaciendo el estado avatar.

—Levántate, cabezota, tienes qué pelear.

—Hiei…—Fuyu abría los ojos pesadamente. Su striker desaparecía.

-

-

-

En Palcos, uno de los amigos de Fuyu se quejaba.

—Hubiese sido mejor que continuara en estado Avatar. Habría podido ganar más fácilmente. —Era un muchacho serio de tipo medio emo, llamado Ryu.

—No. —Corrigió una chica de lentes, la creadora de Fuyu y sus amigos. — Estando inconsciente podría haber cometido una locura. Hiei hizo lo correcto, él es tan cool…—acto seguido suspiró como buena fangirl que era del susodicho.

—Mejor no hablen en voz alta—dijo un pelirrojo, mirando a Gai con recelo— recuerden que el striker de Shel-san puede oírnos; además está la gente de los otros dos candidatos a la final.

El ninja verde se hizo el tonto. Pánfilo hizo un ruidillo perruno. Luego vino un estallido que retumbó en la sala principal. Rayos negros empezaron a salir del orbe de Batalla. El chihuahua se puso nervioso y a su modo pidió a Gai que lo cargara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó un mono, invitado de Kael

—Seguro es el poder liberado en las batallas…—sugirió Izumi

—No estoy seguro. No me da buena espina— intervino Kaiser. Todos se miraron nerviosos

—Ten cuidado, Hanna…—pensaba Joshua en voz alta

Shikari llamó a los demás la atención sobre Maravillante. A ratos su cabello negro se volvía blanco. Los que tenían poder de percibirla, notaban su aura corrupta. Añadido a la tensión, el llanto del perro…

-

-

-

Oculta en su refugio, Shel se dolía de todo el cuerpo. Varios huesos rotos, aunque no era médico como para saber cuáles. Toda la piel, TODA, hecha un raspón, y para colmo cubierta de inmundicia humana. Sí; todo no era más que una representación gráfica visto de afuera, pero dolía como el carajo. Y se iba a infectar.

Bajo la arena, un sol que bien podría ser el de los veranos en su casa, quemantes y secos; se aunaba a la sensación de la falta de sueño. Sopor, alucinaciones confundidas entre la mancha que era el mundo sin los lentes…

Cerró por un momento los ojos y vio una visión en tres dimensiones:

…_El hospital, la enfermera, el médico, sus padres, Andrés..._

—_La perdemos_

_Voces. El hospital. La enfermera. El médico. Sus padres. Andrés. El jefe. Janina. El orbe. Joe. Gai. Maravillante. Fuyu. Tsunade. El Torneo…_

Despertó a la fuerza. Dos dimensiones otra vez. Este era desierto de Suna, la ciudad de los ninjas del Viento. No era Torreón. No estaba en casa.

-

-

-

Fuyu se deshizo de sus últimos velos mentales. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Matar. Él no estaba listo para matar. Mucho menos a alguien que no había hecho nada malo.

Shel sólo competía. Los dos lo hacían. Y los dos se habían vuelto locos.

El sol calcinaba. El desierto era por ley su paisaje menos favorable. Menos mal que aún tenía el contenido de las alforjas.

Las alforjas…

Un mal presentimiento lo hizo mirar sus dos contenedores. Estaban vacíos. Al fondo de ambos había varios agujeros que en algún momento Shel había dibujado, por los cuales se habría escapado el líquido vital. Buscó nubes en el cielo, plantas, algún oasis… en vano.

Maldijo y pensó en cómo resolver el problema de las heridas. Rasguños negros sangrantes, diferentes en profundidad. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le había herido?

Orinó. Sacó toda el agua que pudo de su cuerpo, incluso sudando, y antes de que se filtrara en el suelo arcilloso la retuvo con el agua control. No tenía dónde contenerla, la conservaría en sus manos.

Pensó y pensó. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el Avatar Aang en su lugar? Si usaba el agua para curarse no podría usarla para combatir, pues era muy poca. Sin embargo, aún podía llamar a Hiei dos veces más y usar su propia fuerza física.

Tomó su decisión. Se curaría con su agua. Eso le daría fuerzas para atravesar el desierto.

-

-

-

Pasó muchísimo tiempo, quizá más de una hora. Shel tambaleaba pero no cejó. La pluma, después de darle para unos lentes nuevos, tenía tres cuartos de tinta y había un lápiz. Recordó cómo era la cámara de recuperación de los Saiyan en Dragon ball y torpemente hizo una réplica en grafito. Se metió en ella. El resultado de su dibujo no fue tan efectivo; apenas la mantenía consciente. Al menos podía seguir trazando desde ahí.

A varios kilómetros, Fuyu intentaba buscar agua desesperadamente. Su enemigo no aparecía. Debía estar planeando la ofensiva. Finalmente llamó a Hiei, que usó su ojo para buscar fuentes de agua y al oponente. Lo primero no lo había, pero lo segundo…

Hiei desapareció. Fuyu ya sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba ella, y se acercó con cautela. Shel vio a lo lejos una mancha azul borrosa y se preparó para lo peor. De una cápsula hizo salir un mago impreso del único juego de video que conocía bien: Ragnarok Online.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El mago empezó a conjurar magia eléctrica, pero se le interrumpió el casteo con un golpe de Fuyu. El mago se deshizo, cayendo las hojas sobre la arena, con la muy poco agua que había logrado conservar el maestro agua, quien ahora corría tras de la diseñadora gráfica.

Apenas pudiéndose mover, conjuró a Gai, quien entretuvo al oponente abriendo de trancazo dos puertas del Loto, y golpeando al muchacho con una técnica llamada Loto Primario. Conectando múltiples golpes lo lanzo en el aire y luego de regreso al suelo arenoso.

Shel tembló de terror. Mientras aquello sucedía, Hiei apareció por tercera y última vez. El demonio se dirigió hacia ella para rematarla con el peor de sus ataques.

—Ojalá no seas humana, o tendré problemas si mueres…

Un dragón negro salió del brazo derecho de éste, ahora desprovisto de la venda; y se dirigió hacia ella para darle el golpe de gracia…

El final fue en cámara lenta.

El dragón era negro.

Era un trazo negro.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas, la ilustradora interceptó el dibujo del dragón. Le dibujó una extensión de la cabeza, de tal forma que el final de ésta no se dirigía hacia ella, sino hacia Fuyu.

—¡Hiei! ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡No soy yo… se está desviando…!

En palcos, los amigos de Fuyu abrieron los ojos como platos, confundidos del comportamiento del dragón negro. La chica de lentes; Kakushi Miko, creadora de Fuyu; lloró un grito aterrador…

-

-

-

**Continuará.**

*GLOSARIO:

**Mary Sue:** dícese en ficción del personaje insanamente perfecto, de belleza extraordinaria, poder ilimitado y roba corazones. En fanfic se queda con el guapo SIEMPRE y a veces hasta instantáneamente. Es como Seiya de caballeros del Zodiaco, o como la Sakura de la mayoría de los Sasusaku. Por lo mismo todos los lectores la odian. (Sólo por si acaso)

**Notas:**

_Saludo a los que se están tomando la molestia de leer. Me divertí muchísimo con Fuyu, es un personaje muy chispa y una gran herramienta creativa. Miko, donde no publiques, te mataré _:|_ muero por ver qué hiciste =D Kaiser también me ha resultado genial y ahora resulta que una amiga lo adoró XD. Los darko, igual. Ha sido muy padre este proyecto. Me gustaría mucho recibir críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, lo que sea; siento que parte de esto es el cotorreo subsecuente. ¡¡UN SALUDO, RAZA!! Suerte a todos y échenle huevos. | _**omtatelo ******


	23. Semifinales Resultados

**Batalla 1**

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**VS  
**Hanna Hedwing Darko Higurashi (de Hanna Li Asakura )

**Maravillante**

Tratare de ser breve pese a que hay bastantes aspectos que tomar en cuenta no solo de ustedes 2, sino también de la otro pelea, pero buen primero con esta y tomare lo mejor y lo no tan mejor. Natsuhiko Daisuke (ND) supiste malavarear de muy buena forma las múltiples historias que utilizaste, así como en lazarlas con los sucesos del pasado, el presente y hasta a futuro (teniendo en cuenta que pases); Hanna por tu lado las emociones que nos presentaste en la historia, fueron cautivadoras, la presion, la corrupción, la culpa todo eso se reflejo bien en el personaje.

Por el otro lado, ND debo felicitarte porque fuiste el que uso mas escenarios 6 o 7… por desgracia en mas de la mitad no sentí gran importancia, tal vez solo apuntabas a usar todos los posibles pero sin fijarte mucho en el ambiente, no hubo interacción, solo destrucción; Hanna, en tu caso, abrumaste tu escrito con la historia de los Darko, se perdió la finalidad del personaje para ganar el orbe, había tantos que la primera vez me sentí perdido y es que a uno no le resultan tan conocidos todos ellos para aceptarlos de golpe.

En conclusión con buenas y malas, debo dar mi voto a Kael, en base a los puntos juzgados y su historia para mi esta es la que debe trascender a la final.

**Zuriñe**

Antes de nada, mis felicitaciones a los 4 luchadores, habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Con razón habéis llegado a la 3ra ronda. Pero en fin, por desgracia no todos pueden ser ganadores, de modo que aquí dejo mis votos:

-El voto de la 1ra batalla se la doy a Kael ya que su historia fue muy bien relatada y los ataques del personaje son impresionantes. Aun así diré que la historia de Hanna también fue perfectamente relatada.

**Hikaru!**

Fue una decisión bastante difícil. Esto se debió a que me gustó más lo que sucedió en el relato de Daisuke, pero me pareció mejor escrito el de Hanna. En fin…

En cuanto al relato de Natsuhiko Daisuke tiene varias cosas que podrían estar mejor, como por ejemplo:

- no utiliza guiones de diálogo al principio y pone unos innecesarios al final.

- se saltea puntos en las oraciones, reemplazándolos por comas

- faltan acentos

- cambia de tiempo verbal indistintamente

- repite palabras

- para mi gusto no está muy claro el inicio de su batalla en las semifinales

- ¿en qué momento descansó lo suficiente para estar listo para la nueva batalla? Jaja

Peeeero… también tiene cosas muy buenas, como por ejemplo:

- liga acontecimientos que conciernen a todo el torneo con sus personajes

- incluye a OCs que ya no continúan en el torneo

- muy buena dinámica en las batallas

- bien pensado el incluir personajes propios de cada escenario

- ligó sentimientos de ambos personajes (es decir, de Kael y Hanna)

- deja un final abierto para continuarlo, supuestamente, en la próxima ronda

- y hace un buen rescatamiento de valores de la familia (tipo moraleja, digamos)

Ahora, pasando a Hanna, ella también comete errores parecidos a los de Daisuke:

- faltan algunos acentos (aunque menos que Daisuke… eso lo reconozco u.u)

- si ya pones guión, no hacen falta las comillas jeje… no tuvo en cuenta eso

- se olvidó de aclarar verbena XDD… nah, broma, eso no me pareció algo relevante a la historia jaja

- no relacionó los acontecimientos con la línea histórica del torneo, es decir, con tos "subordinados" y otros personajes que no fueran los Darko (bueno, además de los strikers y su rival)

- hacia el final, también comete el error de cambiar el tiempo verbal

- y lo más importante: no cambió de escenario

Las cosas que rescaté fueron:

- trabaja bastante con los pensamientos y sentimientos de su personaje

- muy buena idea lo del entrenamiento, ya que es necesario siendo que cada vez se tiene a oponentes más fuertes.

- dio motivaciones extras por las cuales su personajes querría ganar

- buena estrategia la del olor de sangre para guiarse por el laberinto

En fin, pero dentro de todo tuve que hacer una elección.

A pesar de los errores y que no pude llegar a comprender del todo algunas oraciones, me pareció que la dinámica de Natsuhiko Daisuke fue mejor. Me pareció que hizo un muy buen relato de todas las batallas que aparecieron en su versión de las semifinales. Mi voto es para él ^^.

**Strife-soul**

Damas primero así q Hanna a la guillotina… digo palco.

Sinceramente se me hizo un desmadre d historia, mucha metida de familia y personajes cada vez mas numerosos (q el tío, el primo, el hermano, el cuñado, el perro, el vecino, etc.) como para intentar mantener un argumento mucha paja según yo, esta bien poner historia y todo pero ps en exceso como q es aburrido y malo, luego los escenarios, la verdad no me pareció q estuvieran peleando en algún lugar solo decía el lugar esta bonito y ya, pero no hablabas sobre impedimentos, ventajas o limitaciones q tuviera el escenario dentro de la pelea, x ejemplo el laberinto en tu fic pones que vuelas en el laberinto pero sin embargo este se hace mas alto para q nadie pueda hacer eso, esto no interfiere tanto en la pelea pero ps al menos una mención no estaría mal y mas tomando en cuenta q tu al aparecer eres fan d esa serie me extraña se t haya pasado algo así o en cuanto aparecen donde los grandes espíritus (si es en el anime) al menos q hubieran aparecido las aves esas d "muéstranos la escancia d tu alma" o algo así dicen no me acuerdo jeje.

Kael

Buena pelea, tiene mucha acción tu fic, algunas faltas d ortografía (aunque estoy peor yo en eso q cualquiera d Uds. jeje) me gusto el hecho de q los personajes de los escenarios también interactuaran un poco.

Mi voto es para Kael

**GANADOR**** DE LA BATALLA  
**-Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)-

**

* * *

**

Batalla 2

Fuyu (de Kakushi Miko)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Zuriñe**

-El ganadora de la segunda batalla es Shel Valdés, que puedo decir, el personaje me cae bien tiene sentido del humor y sus acompañantes le aportan estilo y grandeza en la lucha jejeje. Mis felicitaciones también para Fuyu quién lo hizo de maravilla y con razón llegó hasta aquí.

Bueno, esos son mis votos, y como no cuenta solo que yo opine, les deseo suerte a todos los participantes. GOOD LUCK!!!

**Strife-soul**

Esta si me dio problemas por que ambos son buenos, Shel ha sido muy creativa en las peleas y en el uso del resto de los personajes (aunque aclaro q Vilks no es para q lo pongas casi como un albañil, o incluso demasiado depravado, si es mendigo, cínico hipócrita, alburero, sarcástico, ladrón y todo pero tampoco es un pinche lujurias pito-loco, tiene un cierto sentido de dignidad y honor (al menos eso mismo quiero creer yo)), en si tu cap me gusto mucho el como muestras de una persona normal en un mundo así es muy realista o los problemas en los que se puede meter por eso mismo, el hecho del humor y alguna q otra irreverencia me encanta… pero llega un punto en el que en ocasiones el cap me parece muy largo y sinceramente me da flojera leerlo, sin embargo en el uso de escenario fuiste tal vez la mejor en toda la ronda (de cualquiera de las 2 peleas, a mi parecer) y supiste desarrollar muy bien a Fuyu, algo q si admito no me gusto fue el hecho d q en un momento tan crucial dejaras el continuara.

Fuyu la verdad me gusto mucho el como cambio su escritura comparado con la pelea anterior, son menos las faltas de ortografía, su historia me pareció mas fácil de digerir mostrando que no se necesita un cuentote de veintitantas págs. para ser una buena historia, su uso del escenario fue muy bueno ambos con el hecho de que el laberinto se cura por así decirlo, donde si me perdí fue cuando salen del mismo, ya no supe en que escenario se encontraban, la pelea fue emocionante.

Lamentablemente solo uno gana así q…

Shel lamento decirte que… vas a tener que hacer otro cap por que mi voto para ti jeje.

**Hikaru!**

Primero comento el de Kakushi Miko. Y esta vez pongo los puntos positivos al comienzo, así no parezco una bruja, jaja.

- explicó la situación de sorpresa al haber llegado a las semifinales.

- buena caracterización de su rival

- me pareció muy bien la escena en la enfermería para curarse de la batalla anterior

- tuvo en cuenta las propiedades del laberinto de CCS

Peeero…

- faltan acentos y algunas palabras mal escritas

- no cambió de escenario

- quedó ajeno a todos los líos que se empezaron a desarrollar en el castillo

- no sé qué pensar, debido a que ni él mismo sabe bien qué sucedió con su propia persona

Ahora, pasando a Shel:

- muy bien lo de la retrospección de lo que sucedió hasta ahora con su striker

- como siempre, genial diferenciación de su "verdadero yo" con los "dibujos" (hey! me llamó "plana"! XDDDD)

- tuvo en cuenta las historias personales de los otros personajes

- tmb recordó las propiedades del laberinto

- buena secuencia y descripción de ataques

- buena descripción de Death City ^^

- fue inesperada pero ingeniosa su victoria, sobre todo el suspenso con el grito de terror de kakushi miko

Las cosas que no me gustaron mucho fueron:

- que utiliza algunas expresiones que se salen del español neutro (no cuenta lo de la conver en el msn, eh? jaja eso es aparte)

- y que, si según ella nada está sucediendo realmente, entonces, ¿para qué compite? :s

Bueno, tic tac tic tac… esta decisión fue muy difícil también… Por un lado me parece que Fuyu tiene más necesidad y razones para obtener el orbe que Shel, pero la forma de escribir y describir de ella es muy buena. Así que voto por los dos! Jaja no, mentira… Para que después no digan que los jueces tenemos la parte fácil! XDD Bueno, en fin, mi voto va para Shel… quién sabe, quizás si pasa a las finales demuestre su verdadero interés por el orbe y llegue a algo con Gai! XDDD Pobre… u.u

**Maravillante**

Creo que repetiré la formula, yendo con lo bueno, lo malo y el error… a no esto no es "Acción", pero mas o menos queda.

Miko, vas tu primero, como de costumbre me has cautivado, desde el humorismo que metes con Fuyu y esta vez las peripecias de Hiei y Guy, hasta la emotividad en la batalla y el conflicto interno que sufre el Avatar de agua; Shel… o Sheru, mas que lo elaborado de tus estrategias o la mezcla de historias lo que se me queda marcado fue el golpe de la cruda realidad, las verdades que le soltaste a Fuyu, se sintieron igual de fuertes para mi, auch.

Por el lado no tan bueno, las 2 concordaron un poco, Miko dejaste la historia de Shel un tanto flotando por ahí, con la cosa de saber "y que le paso a esta"; Shel también se quedaron las cosas en stand by… eso es algo raro tomando en cuenta tus previas batallas, todos podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, pero aun así quedo raro e incompleto incluso de saber si ganaste o no.

Esta fue la pelea difícil de elegir, por casi nada debo decir que Shel es la que se lleva mi voto aquí.

**GANADORA DE LA BATALLA  
****-** Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)**-**

**Nota: **Como notaran no se dieron los votos de todos los jueces, pero debido a la necesidad de los participantes, y al hecho de que los ganadores obtuvieron el mínimo de votos para ganar, los resultados fueron publicados. La ronda final resulta bastante obvia, pero formalmente será anunciada a mas tardar el 29 de abril antes de media noche, ahí conocerán la mecánica y el ambiente de esta, así como la fecha de entrega.


	24. Ronda Final

La ronda final hace poco que había dado comienzo, entrar o salir del Palacio del Nexo resultaba imposible y la situación dentro solo parecía agravarse a cada instante. Mientras, fuera del Palacio, en el nexo puro, el espacio vació que une a todas las dimensiones y a la vez las separa, los múltiples colores bailaban en un interminable cambio de tonalidades.

Un agujero se abrió inesperadamente lanzando a Kion de el, aun abatido, cansado y herido por su ultima batalla contra sus compañeros; seguido de el apareció Jester caminando como si nada por el hoyo, cerrándolo una vez en el Nexo.

-Jajaja, hasta aquí llego tu charada, mi estimado Kion- con su característica e irritante voz de siempre –Conozco tus intenciones, pensabas encontrar la sala del Orbe del Deseo, y apoderarte de el para salvar a todos de eso que esta corrompiendo a todos, no?- el agujero de sus ojos dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa mientras terminaba de hablar.

-Serias el héroe mal interpretado y por eso todos te adorarían, jajaja, que patético- la burla seguía, mientras Kion poco a poco iba "parándose" en la nada. –Cállate, muñeco de trapo, no sabes ni la mitad de lo que crees saber-. -¿Eh?- ahora el arlequín se había exaltado de sorpresa

-Tuve que fingir mis intenciones, ya que si le contaba mi verdadero objetivo a alguien nadie me creería, pero mi objetivo no era robar el orbe, sino evitar que este estalle y mate a todos en el palacio- con furia en sus ojos menciono el alvino. –Y como lograras eso estando aquí parado en medio de la nada-

-Porque para este momento todos conocen mis verdaderas intenciones, a través de la única persona que podría aun confiar en mi pese a todo lo sucedido-.-No puede ser que…- la imagen de la princesa Anyk vino inmediatamente a la mente del personaje hecho de harapos

-Debo regresar- abriendo un portal similar al que había usado previamente –Antes de que…- había dado un paso dentro cuando algo lo agarro de una de las piernas y lo jalo

/SASH/

Kion había encadenado a Jester con la cadena de su espada y al jalarlo lo partió por la mitad con el filo de esta. –No te dejare ir- el payaso inmediatamente se volvió a unir con los hilos mágicos de sus cuerpo, en ese mismo momento el de vestimenta negra hizo brillar un orbe sacando algo de el

-¿Aun tienes fuerzas para pelear, Kion?- la respuesta fue morder una pequeña semilla que había sacado del orbe, una **semilla del ermitaño**. -¿Crees poder derrotarme… **a mi?- **un aura oscura cubrió al muñeco denotando que hace mucho había dejado ser el Jester que todos conocían, para ser un simple marioneta controlada

-Tu eres mi otro objetivo- poniéndose en pose de batalla. –**¿Crees poder eliminarme?- **comenzando a denotar su gran cantidad de energía. –No, yo sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría enfrentándote, así que me he preparado para hacerte frente hasta que los demás te puedan detener-. -**Entonces… ¡Comencemos!-**

**/****CRASH/**

La espada de Kion y el puño del "Jester" chocaron con tanta intensidad que todo el nexo a su alrededor se torno de colores oscuros.

Un día antes, durante la ronda semifinal, tras haber desaparecido Kion por culpa del Jester, los involucrados en la pelea leían con cuidado la carta que la pequeña niña les había entregado, comenzando a leerla de nueva cuenta.

_Para cuando lean esto, lo mas probable es que yo ya no este entre ustedes. Lo que estoy decir, posiblemente ninguno me hubiera __creído, por lo cual he dejado esta nota con la única persona en el palacio que confiaría en mi pasara lo que pasara._

Algunos pararon en esta parte volteando a ver a Anyk, secándose sus inocentes lagrimas, siendo consolada en los brazos de su crecida amiga de pelo verde.

_Desde antes que iniciara el torneo algo __comenzó a perturbar al Maravillante, así como todo lo presente dentro del palacio, conforme avanzaba el torneo esta sensación se incremento, siendo yo el primer corrompido, atacando a uno de ustedes y a uno de los participantes. Pero el Maravillante logro retirarme de ese estado al remover mis habilidades, por desgracia para ese entonces nuestro creador comenzó a perder el control de lo que se estaba desatando, terminando siendo presa de la corrupción; con el resto de su voluntado me devolvió mis poderes, y me encargo la misión de reparar el Orbe del Deseo una vez que este sea liberado, para evitar así una catástrofe._

-Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido en cuanto a las acciones de Kion- comentaba Nesout. -¿Pero a que catástrofe se refiere? ¿Por qué podría estar roto el orbe?- Hiroi planteaba la gran duda.

-Es por esto- Todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Ary, la cual extendió su mano concentrando energía causando una explosión que se volvió una especie de torbellino gris –Energía del Nexo, _Energía vacía-_inmediatamente cerro su mano desapareciendo el remolino

-No lo entiendo, son cosas muy complicadas los orbes, ni siquiera tienen engranajes- Juren hacia un comentario aunque algo tonto, acertado ya que los que tenia mas conocimiento de los orbes y el nexo eran aquellos personajes del "Destino del espadachín" y claro el Maravillante

-Verán un orbe, es una representación física del tiempo y el espacio, existencia en pocas palabras; para ser creado debe haber un balance adecuado de estos- Formando un orbe a la perfección esta vez –En cambio si uno de estos componentes se desequilibra el orbe estalla creando energía vacía, la cual absorbe todo a su alrededor esperando llenarse en un ciclo interminable-

-Eso suena mas complicado que la alquimia- Edward Elrick rascaba su nunca mientras oía la explicación. –Entonces… eso quiere decir que si el Orbe del deseo esta desequilibrado, estallaría- Glyde entonces relaciono lo que podría suceder. –Si, y el vortice que crearía seria descomunal tomando en cuenta toda la energía que esta encerrado en el- Ary finalizo

-Esto no se ve bien, hay demasiados inocentes y humanos en este lugar, tenemos que evacuar de inmediato- Hiei fue el primero en sugerir un plan, aunque fuera de retirara. –Eso no será posible- con su fría voz de siempre Gaara hizo notar algo. -¿Por qué dices eso, si llegamos aquí muy fácil?- el chico demonio le respondió a su compañero, pero el ninja del desierto contesto apuntando a lo lejos, a través de la gran abertura en el muro, una barrera se estaba levantando, no había escapatoria del palacio

-A quien se le ocurre hacer algo como eso, en este momento- Esta vez fue Juren el que se exalto. –Entonces debemos parar el torneo, esto es mas que suficiente- el alquimista de acero ahora era el que daba la sugerencia. –Eso tampoco es recomendable- mencionaba L mordiéndose el pulgar sentado como de costumbre sobre un pilar destrozado –Si tanta energía esta tan concentrada en un solo lugar si poder liberarse hará lo contrario, implotara-

-Y el resultado seria el mismo- Ary vovlvio a finalizar. –Y ahora que hacemos teniendo las opciones tan limitadas- Ex finalmente alzo la voz, lo que era raro considerando su forma de ser. –Exy, todos… miren- Kalara apuntaba al otro lado del papel donde aun había letras, aun faltaba parte del mensaje

Zoro de inmediato dio la vuelta y continúo leyendo.

_Para reparar el Orbe del Deseo, el Maravillante en este tiempo fue dejando 4 sellos esparcidos en el castillo, los he encontrado todos, ahora solo me falta encontrar la sala del Orbe del Deseo__. Aquí dejo un par de pistas para encontrarlos, en caso de que la nota caiga en manos equivocadas._

_Kion_

-Ahora es bastante claro lo que debemos hacer- el espadachín de cabellos verdes comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes –Debemos encontrar los sellos y la sala del Orbe tan pronto como sea posible, pero mas que nada sin que nadie se entere… podemos contara con ustedes- volteando al final a ver los guardaespaldas de la princesa.

-A la princesa no le va a gustar, pero parece que no nos queda de otra, todo sea por su bien- L fue el único en hablar, mientras los demás asentían con el –Además podemos descifrar donde esta la sala, con un rastreador-. –Pero L, cabeza hueca, la princesa lo destruyo- su compañero de cabello negro le hizo recordar. –Lógicamente con ese no, sino con otro que le puse antes de que nos encerrará en…-. –Oh por Dios la habitación, nos va a matar- Esta vez fue Ed el que hizo el recordatorio de lo pasado, mientras que Gaara solo veía al suelo negando con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, nosotros le diremos, jeje- Ya con la situación mas enfocada, Ex se notaba mas relajado –Aunque también tendremos que explicárselo al Maravillante- ajustando la banda en su frente. -No hay tiempo que perder ya arreglaremos eso después, ahora regresemos a nuestros puestos, las semifinales deben estar por acabar, después de ello comencemos a buscar los sellos- Zoro dio por sentando mientras todos se dispersaban en diferente direcciones

De vuelta en la sala principal, los participantes salieron finalmente del orbe, como siempre exhaustos de las duras batallas, mientras que cada uno vivía su propia historia, pronto la atención medica entro en acción para los necesitados. Como siempre el Maravillante tuve la ultima palabra, declarando a los ganadores y por ende finalistas, Sazuka no Kael y Shel Valdés, aun en las condiciones en que todo esto se había suscitado al final.

-Estimado publico, invitados y demás, pese a lo que se acaba de presentar, el torneo seguirá en pie, y mañana a medianoche tendrá su conclusión, entre los participantes Kael y Shel… descansen esta noche y prepárense para la espectacular final que habrá mañana- Dichas estas palabras, la acción medica en todos los presentes se reanudo

Disimulada pero algo paranoicamente, Zoro y Ex llegaron hasta donde se encontraba su amo. Esto no llamó la atención de los espectadores, pero Vilks y Hikaru lo notaron y, como se encontraban cerca el uno del otro, intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa. Los dos hombres comenzaron a susurrarle cosas a Maravillante, quien, ante un par de comentarios de éstos, frunció el ceño en confusión.

A Hikaru aquello le pareció raro y se dedicó a observar la escena con más detenimiento. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Vilks se acercó hasta el lado de la chica y le preguntó:

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede?

- No… para nada.

Ex y Zoro comenzaron a mover las manos, como describiendo algo. La chica dedujo que hablaban de ir a un sitio y de algo roto, pero no pudo socavar más información. Luego, Maravillante les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, pronunció un par de cosas y los despachó.Los dos salieron del lugar, caminando rápidamente.

Hikaru observó a Zuriñe y Lina y descubrió que, al parecer, habían estado charlando entre ellas todo el rato y no habían tenido en cuenta aquella escena.

- Hikaru… - sintió que murmuraba Vilks, a su lado – Maravillante viene hacia aquí.

La chica trató de disimular y miró para otro lado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

- Excelente trabajo, chicos – dijo el enmascarado.

- Gracias – respondieron ambos al unísono, mientras Hikaru enfocaba una vez más su vista en él.

- Fue algo difícil, ¿eh? – dijo Vilks, rascándose la cabeza.

- Ya lo creo… pero de todas formas, desempeñaron muy bien su papel.

Ambos volvieron a dar las gracias ante el halago.

- ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? – dijo el organizador a la princesa, tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola por un pasillo que los alejaba de la sala principal. La princesa se extrañó ante aquello, pero lo siguió. Llegaron a un lugar que la chica no había visto antes, pero no dio mucha importancia a eso en ese entonces.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, extrañada.

- Creo que deberías explicarte – dijo él. Su tono de voz denotaba un poco de exasperación.

- ¿Explicar qué? – preguntó la joven sin entender nada.

- No te hagas la tonta – dijo el chico, sacándose la máscara. Sus ojos le transmitieron miedo a la princesa, quien dio medio paso hacia atrás. La mirada de Maravillante era fría y furiosa – Ex y Zoro me comentaron que trajiste a cuatro personas contigo y que los tenías encerrados en tu habitación para que nadie se enterara.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Hikaru abrió los ojos y su pulso se aceleró. Sus guardaespaldas habían quedado encerrados bajo llave; ¿cómo hicieron Ex y Zoro para descubrirlos? Y la otra cuestión era: ¿acaso ellos no…?

- ¿Acaso ellos no explicaron nada? – preguntó la chica, aprovechando el corto silencio de él.

- ¿Qué se supone que tendrían que explicar?

- ¡Pues que yo no los traje! ¡Ellos…!

- Sí… seguro que encontraron tu habitación de casualidad y se encerraron ellos solitos, ¿no?

- Ma-Maravillante, ¿por qué…?

- No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado una cosa así – dijo él, apartando la vista de la joven.

- Pero yo… yo no…

- Mejor no digas nada – la cortó, poniéndose la máscara de nuevo. Pasó por el lado de la chica y, sin despedirse, se alejó, dejándola allí, con miles de inquietudes y un terrible dolor en el corazón.

La princesa caminaba arrastrando los pies, rumbo a su cuarto.

"¿Qué le sucede? Maravillante no es así… Él no…", pensaba, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. "Su expresión no era la de siempre, y él jamás tomaría una decisión de este tipo sin antes escuchar lo que tengo para decir… ¿Será que este Torneo lo está agotando? ¿O quizás en verdad sí lo decepcioné al no decirle que mis guardaespaldas se habían colado en el castillo? Quizás debería haber recurrido a él en cuanto me enteré… Pero, de todas formas, creo que…"

Detuvo su cadena de pensamientos para mirar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una pintura en la pared, el lugar sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna y suelo en colores blanco y negro.

Estaba total e indiscutiblemente perdida.

"No… ¿y ahora qué hago?", pensó. "Rayos… nada está resultando bien".

Se dejó caer al suelo, simbolizando toda la pesadumbre que llevaba en su interior.

- ¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?! – exclamó en voz alta.

Al parecer alguien la escuchó, pues una puerta se abrió a un lado del pasillo.

- ¿Hikaru? – le llegó una voz femenina. Era Zuriñe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es tu dormitorio, Zuriñe-chan? – preguntó, confusa.

- Pues sí… - dijo, tranquilamente - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- La verdad es que estoy perdida – admitió, poniéndose colorada.

- Bueno… ¿por qué no entras un rato y luego te indico cómo llegar hasta tu cuarto? Estaba deseando tener algo de compañía…

- Claro – aceptó la princesa, levantándose rápidamente y yendo hasta la puerta, pensando que no les vendría mal a sus guardaespaldas extrañarla un poco.

- Bueno, y si doblamos esta esquina… - dijo Zuriñe, provocando la risa de la princesa ante su expresión.

La joven había conseguido levantarle el ánimo después de varias horas de charla en la cual habían surgido miles de temas diferentes, y habían venido bromeando todo el camino, hasta el momento presente. Ahora sólo les quedaba doblar en un corredor y llegarían hasta la puerta de la habitación de la princesa.

Pero al llegar se pararon en seco.

Afuera había un montón de madera destruida. Unos cuantos hombres trabajaban limpiando todo (Hikaru supuso que serían miembros del personal del castillo) y Zoro y Ex supervisaban su accionar. Los cuatro guardaespaldas se hallaban de pie, uno al lado del otro, un tanto apartados.

Zuriñe miró de reojo a Hikaru, quien se adelantó para ver qué había sucedido. Su puerta estaba completamente destruida y un par de cosas dentro de la habitación también.

- Ustedes… - susurró, como si fuera el mismo demonio quien hablaba. Se giró y encaró a los guardaespaldas, quienes se juntaron más unos con otros, algo nerviosos y asustados - ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?! ¡¿ACASO NO LES DIJE QUE SE COMPORTARAN, QUE NO CAUSARAN ESTRAGOS?! ¡MIREN CÓMO QUEDÓ TODO! ¡INÚTILES! ¡AHORA VEO A LO QUE SE REFERÍA MARAVILLANTE! ¡TENÍA RAZÓN EN ENOJARSE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAN…!

- Eh… ¿Hikaru? – se aventuró a pronunciar L, con mirada inocente y cautivadora.

- Qué pasa… - dijo, llevándose una mano a la sien, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- En realidad… no fuimos nosotros – dijo el pelinegro, a lo que los otros tres asintieron frenéticamente.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañada la princesa.

- Eso… nosotros no lo hicimos – repitió el detective.

- ¿Y entonces…? – balbuceó la chica, pero no fue necesario que terminara de formular la pregunta. Los cuatro guardaespaldas (Edward Elric, Hiei jaganshi, Sabaku no Gaara y L) apuntaron con un dedito a Ex y a Zoro, a quienes les bajó una gota por la sien mientras miraban hacia otro lado - ¿Ustedes? – preguntó Hikaru, confundida.

- Pues sí – dijeron sus cuatro guardianes al unísono, como quien no quiere la cosa… Pero en sus mentes prácticamente podían divisar (no sin cierto placer) a Hikaru ahorcándolos hasta la muerte.

- Ah, bueno – dijo tranquilamente, como si tan sólo hubieran aplastado a un mosquito.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron sus cuatro subordinados, decepcionados e incrédulos - ¡¿Por qué a ellos no les dices nada y a nosotros casi nos asesinas?!

- Pues no lo sé… quizás porque no están bajo mi cargo y porque no me dan motivos para enojarme con ellos. Además, seguramente tienen una solución a todo esto.

- Así es, la trasladaremos de habitación – coincidió Ex, a lo que Zoro apoyó con una afirmación de cabeza.

- ¿Ven? No pasa nada – les sonrió a los guardaespaldas, ante lo cual los cuatro se sumieron en un enorme y profundo rincón emo – Zuriñe-chan, lo siento, pero creo que estaré algo ocupada pasando todas las cosas de un sitio a otro…

- Sí, no te preocupes – dijo la chica, sonriendo. Agregó que pasaría a ver unas cosas por algún otro lugar y, despidiéndose amablemente, se alejó.

"Bueno, si bien la situación no es la mejor en estos momentos… hay que continuar".

El mal presentimiento de la chica se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Sentía una poderosa fuerza cernirse sobre todo el castillo… Ojalá fuera tan sólo una falsa alarma. Pero la extraña conducta de Maravillante hacía unas horas la había dejado pensando… ¿Acaso habría sucedido algo malo con él?

El tiempo avanzo, ya era el día siguiente y en el palacio del nexo se estaban dando los preparativos necesarios para la gran final del torneo que tras duras batallas estaba por concluir… mas en la bodega de la cocina de este castillo un espectro estaba sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto sostenida por sus plateadas garras mientras entra su acompañante y striker en el torneo la pequeña Demon lord Etna cuando este estaba planeando sus siguientes movimientos.

-Ya están a la vuelta las finales Over lord Káiser- dijo Etna inclinándose ante el espectro mientras espera indicaciones de el. -Etna sabes que ese titulo me importa muy poco con Káiser basta levántate y dime…- haciendo trasmutar una copa frente a ella -¿Qué datos has obtenido?-.

-Eh bueno- levantándose y acercándose a el -… solo he hecho lo que me pediste he vigilado a los jueces que trajo Maravillante y a sus achichincles parece ser que planean algo bueno para la final-

-Si eso espero…- dijo el espectro colocando una de sus garras sobre el contorno de la copa -mientras más se esfuercen en ello mas fácilmente podremos obtener el orbe para nuestro beneficio sin tantas complicaciones--

-Lo que digas pero aun insisto que será difícil nosotros contra el mundo- la demonio desvió su mirada pues pensaba que seria reñida por el comentario. Kaiser le miro con ojos de duda -Ya sabes que soy un estratega no me gusta pelear en vano- alborotándole un poco el cabello con sus garras -Por eso simplemente he estado observando desde que estoy aquí hasta el momento propicio para moverme-

-Bueno se noto que no te tomaste mucha seriedad en nuestra pelea- sonrojándose un poco mientras desvía la mirada. En eso el de púrpura giro y tomo de las estanterías de vino algunos de buen repose -El torneo no seria mas que un obstáculo a mis planes y en cuanto sentí la energía que despide ese tal orbe supe que debía mejor enfocarme a el… además ¿esa chica ha dado un buen espectáculo no lo crees?- esperando ver la expresión de la chica.

-Lo se y se que una estrategia es importante pero ¿no crees que requeriremos mas que eso?- viendo como el espectro pareciese reírse de ella -¡estoy hablando en serio!-. Lo se por eso quise que viniésemos a repasar la ultima parte del plan- diciéndolo tranquilamente y sin alterarse por los gritos de la chica -y no levantes tanto la voz al menos que quieras que nos descubran-.

El espectro tomo unas botellas de vino para arrojarlas y cortarlas en dos en el aire, pero el vino se mantenía a flote en medio de este mientras las botellas se unían y ordenadamente caían al suelo; tras unos movimientos Kaiser le da forma a ese vino a semejanza del castillo del nexo.

-El orbe del deseo esta en una de las partes mas profunda del castillo resguardado por un sello que parece obtener su energía de los combates realizados- el vino iba adaptándose según lo explicado por el, hasta mostrar una habitación sellada, la misma en la que en un principio el Maravillante y sus OCs trataron de ingresar.

-Si ya me has dicho eso ahora dime que planeas o bueno en si ¿Qué quieres lograr con el orbe del deseo?- Etna quería resolver su duda inmediatamente. -Mira este mundo o el tuyo son solo una pequeña parte del multiuniverso y con el orbe espero tener la energía necesaria para crear el mió propio- El vino toma la forma de varias esferas unidas por una infinidad de ondas entre ellas.

-¿Y no es ese el complejo del científico loco casi siempre?- la pequeña demonio no pudo evitar reírse un poco, haciendo que su amo la viera con un poco de amargura. -Muy graciosa… en general si, pero no en mi multiuniverso, ya que planeo permitir lo que los demás dioses han prohibido desde tiempos inmemoriales… la existencia de seres inmortales y criaturas que desafíen a sus leyes.

-Eso suena bien pero dudo que los dioses estén de acuerdo con ello- viendo como Kaiser ríe en lo bajo de su comentario. -Lo se… pero eso me ah permitido obtener los "ingredientes" para mi propósito- bebiendo un poco de vino el cual al tocar sus labios se evapora al instante y se funde en su ser.

-¿Ingredientes?- preguntaba la Demon Lord con incredulidad y un poco de miedo -¿Qué ingredientes?-. Kaiser giro y se le acerco para mirarla directamente a sus ojos -para crear un multiuniverso se requiere de una energía similar a la del mismo big bang y para obtenerla solo he encontrado tres medios… uno es el corazón de los dioses mayores pero con solo 15 en mi poder aun estoy lejos de mi objetivo.

-¿El corazón de un dios?- dijo ella, viendo a los resplandecientes ojos color púrpura de Kaiser. –Si, otra forma es ocasionar una implosión de un grupo de multiuniversos por un agujero negro pero esta forma no me es muy conveniente-

-Y ¿la tercera opción seria acaso el orbe del deseo?- mirándolo con duda. -Así es- contesto sonriéndole -es por eso que planeé esto desde un principio-

-Aun así dudo que alguien no pueda detener a una bella demonio como yo y a un espectro como tu- menciono con un poco de melancolía en su voz -puede que alguien sepa como derrotar a gente como nosotros-

-Por el momento esperaremos a que se muevan nuestros aliados involuntarios- En eso el vino tomo la forma de Pain, el líder del Akatsuki y Konan. -¿Seguro que ellos podrán hacerlo?-. -Pain es muy peculiar dudo que falle en esto-

-Bueno te lo pondré de otra manera- la demonio seguía cuestionando -¿qué evitara que ellos nos permitan que nos adelantemos al orbe?-. Kaiz contesto dirigiéndole una mirada de seguridad a Etna -Tranquila Pain tiene un gran poder en si pero eh notado su debilidad… o mas bien la verdad en cuanto a su ser; Konan por otro lado solo la he visto rondando por el castillo con técnicas que usan el papel y creo que el fuego de tus técnicas o el trueno de la mías puede con su nivel-

La pequeña sonrió -Bueno y planeas en otras palabras esperar a que ellos abran las cerraduras necesarias para que al final les derrotemos y lo tomemos ¿pero y que mas?-.

De nueva cuenta el vino cambiaba de forma, a la de una puerta con extraños grabados mientras Kaiser solo le dirige nuevamente una mirada de confianza -Bueno he pensado en hacer algo que no se esperaría el señor de este lugar… una pequeña invasión dentro de los muros de su castillo-

-¡Pero esta sellado al exterior según mas no recuerdo, además notarían cualquier actividad en los alrededores de el!- exalto Etna. -Lo se pero el chiste es abrir un portal que muy pocos han podido abrir dentro de este mismo castillo por algún motivo sin importancia aparente…. "La puerta de la verdad".-

-¿La puerta de que?- Sin entender nada. -La puerta dimensional usada por los alquimistas debería poder traer a cualquier ser, siempre y cuando no exista como tal en este multiuniverso de lo contrario…-. -Me estas asustando- sonriéndole maliciosamente -y eso me gusta-

Tomando la copa de vino para acabar su contenido -Bueno solo digamos que entraría de un lado la persona mas no pasaría ni una molécula suya del otro lado-. -Eso es diabólico pero me agrada como suena… ¿y bueno que mas planeas hacer?-emocionándose.

Kaiser levanto sus garras e hizo señas para que se calmara -Tranquila linda, por otro lado hay que ver a nuestro alrededor… hay cosas muy interesantes que podemos poner a nuestro favor- se detuvo, par luego agregar -bueno puedes traer cualquier criatura que desees prinnies, golems, succubulos o algo bueno de Netherworld solo abstente de traer a ese amigo tuyo Laharl, aunque a tu amiguita Fione no me molestaría- mirando a la nada de una manera muy particular

-Eres un depravado… lo considerare- sonrojándose -pero dudo que a ella le guste la idea-. El espectro la vio sonrojada agregando –Tranquila, y bueno bien preparare todo y veamos que podemos agregar a esto-.

El vino entonces se dirige a la copa de Káiser y a la que esta frente a Etna -Brindemos por nuestra suerte compañera- levantando la copa entre sus garras y dirigiéndola hacia ella. -Espero no planes nada mas con el vino, se por experiencia que lo usas para otros fines- imitando su movimiento con la copa. -Tranquila por ahora solo esperemos el momento para hacer nuestros movimientos…-

Era casi media noche, la final estaba a solo minutos de empezar, los invitados, participantes y jueces se estaban reuniendo de nueva cuenta en la sala principal para ver concluir este evento. Por desgracia para Zoro y compañía la búsqueda de los sellos y de la sala del Orbe del Deseo había resultado un completo fracaso, la reconfiguracion de la segunda ronda, y los escombros generados en esa etapa y los incidentes del día anterior habían dificultado sus esfuerzos.

-Ya no nos queda tiempo para seguir buscando- Hiroi tenia que admitir con algo desaliento. –No digas eso Hiroi, esto no se acaba hasta el final- aunque tonto el animo de su capitán era cierto –Aun podemos buscar mientras se desarrolla la final-. –Cierto, hasta que no concluya la ultima batalla el sello no se abrirá- el pistolero ciego agregaba a todo esto.

-Tomen esto- L les paso a todos unos pequeños micrófonos –Esto nos mantendrá en contacto, yo les informare cualquier cosa que se suscite en la final- cada uno tomo uno y se lo coloco. –Andando, no desperdiciemos la oportunidad que nos dio Kion- de nueva cuenta todos desaparecieron para hacer un ultimo intento de encontrar los sellos

/Tsss/

Un encendedor se escucho en las cercanías -¿Qué tramas cadenero?-.

Era media noche por fin, la mayoría de los invitados y de los subordinados del Maravillante se encontraban en la sala principal adornada con lujo, con motivo de este magno evento, el Orbe de batalla relucía con brillo en el centro del lugar, y cada juez a petición del organizador se encontraba separado en diferentes palcos.

Entonces, sobre las escaleras principales, en el balcón sobre estas apareció un enorme orbe saliendo el Maravillante de el. Vistiendo un formal traje oscuro, una camisa blanca dentro de el, aun portando la capa multicolor con su emblema atrás, pero sin el gorro, dejando ver su rostro sin ningún obstáculo, con la cara limpia sin ningún vello facial, cabello negro levantado un poco rebelde, sin ningún accesorio o complemento a su porte.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la gran final del torneo "La pluma y la espada", a lo largo de estos días hemos notado el coraje de los valientes participantes superar reto tras reto, hasta llegar a los finalistas presentes- alzo su mano haciendo que el lugar solo iluminara a Kael y a Shel que se encontraban ya frente al Orbe de batalla –Sin mas preámbulos… vayamos a la verdadera cede de la final- este comentario confundió un poco a los presentes, y los exaltaría mas al momento en que el Maravillante trono sus dedos desapareciendo el, los finalistas, los jueces, los antiguos participantes y por alguna razón Natsuhiko Daisuke y a Kakushi Miko.

Poco antes de ese incidente, el cadenero peliazul corría a toda prisa a la biblioteca, había recordado que tras unos estantes había pasadizos secretos, lugares que no habían revisado aun. Pronto llego al enorme lugar, cientos de estantes se extendían en la vista, además de un segundo, buscar seria exaustante pero uno de los sellos podría estar por ahí.

El cadenero tomo un libro al azar "20,000 leguas de viaje submarino", antes de devolverlo lo abrió por curiosidad… extrañamente estaba incompleto de ahí en adelante el libro estaba en blanco, hubiera hecho un comentario pero no tenia mas tiempo que perder; se acerco al estante siguiente y antes de poder tomar el libro una bala lo hizo quitar su mano de el.

-¿Qué demonios? Darts, ¿que haces tarado?- reconociendo de inmediato a su agresor. –Yo debería preguntarte eso, que demonios te pasa a ti, cadenero- acercándose sin bajar su pistola –Ayer tu y varios mas se aparecieron en la enfermería para tratar unos "rasguños", sabes lo preocupada que se puso Azuka-

-Todo eso fue culpa de Kion, el desgraciado nos ataco y luego desapareció- tratando de encubrir lo sucedido.

/Bang/

-No me mientas, cobarde, hace poco te vi hablar con los demás y con esos intrusos sobre la oportunidad que les dio Kion- Enfureciendo con cada palabra –Confiesa que demonios traman, acaso piensan revelarse contra el Maravi… aaah- de repento el pistolero paro en frío tocando su pecho, para luego arrodillarse en el piso

-Darts, cálmate, que te pasa- acercándose rápido para ayudarlo pero…

/Bang/

El castaño disparo sin duda teniendo al peliazul a solo centímetros de el, por fortuna este llego a reaccionar a tiempo para evitar la bala. -¿Estas loco?- grito justificadamente. –No te permitiré que hagas estas fechorías, contra el Maravillante y **contra ¡Azuka!**- disparando una vez mas, pero esta vez era una bala que dejaba una estela negra

/Clank/

La bala reboto contra un escudo que Hiroi había hecho con sus cadenas. –Oh no Darts fue corrompido, mas aun con el dragón que invade su cuerpo- viendo como el tatuaje en el pecho del gatillero se movía por su cuerpo hasta quedar en su cara como un antifaz. -**¡AAAH!-** Apuntando con sus dos pistolas. –Te salvare de la misma manera que tu me salvaste, te haré entrar en razón- el de la gabardina ahora creo una lanza para iniciar su ataque contra su ahorra corrompido compañero

De vuelta, en el habitación donde se encontraba el Orbe del Deseo, todos los que el Maravillante había desaparecido y el, reaparecen ahí. Rápidamente todos quedan extrañados por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es todo esto?, exigió una explicación- Joshua fue el primero en levantar la voz, mientras se aseguraba que sus parientes estaban sanos. –Woa, esto no estaba en el contrato- Vilks comentaba con menos seriedad.

-_¿Qué estas maquilando Maravillante?-_ pensaba Kaiser, mientras de paso volteaba a ver a los Darko –_Y que es esta sensación tan peculiar- _enfocándose particularmente en Hanna. –Maravillante que…- Hikaru quiso hablar pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por el nombrado.

-Calmados, esto es solo para agradecer especialmente a los jueces y participantes, asi como algunos invitados especiales- viendo a Miko y a Daisuke, este ultimo le regreso una mirada de desconfianza –La final será celebrada aquí, para que una vez concluida, inmediatamente pueda entregar el Orbe del Deseo, que se encuentra tras esta puerta-

Era la enorme puerta de metal grabada con infinidad de runas y sellos, que por el momento solo brillaba la parte central con poca intensidad. –Si no hay ningún problema- viendo como la mayoría parecía tranquilizarse –Y no se preocupen por los demás el orbe que había en la sala principal es un orbe de visión, ellos están viendo lo que esta ocurriendo aquí-

Pronto un par de asientos aparecieron del suelo y las paredes permitiendo a la mayoría sentarse. –Para esta ultima ronda- creando un orbe que poco a poco fue creciendo –Estos serán sus escenarios… será toda una sorpresa, igual que en la ronda pasada estos cambiaran al transcurrir el tiempo- los participantes entendieron sin complicaciones.

-Sin mas preámbulos, que comience, ¡LA GRAN FINAL!- La diseñadora y el ninja entraron a la vez y en el momento que se introdujeron totalmente, el Maravillante toco el orbe, siendo envuelto totalmente por la corrupción, causando un estrago dentro el orbe y comenzando con esta incontrolable fuerza a forzar la puerta para abrirse

-¡Que esta pasando!- Daisuke se levanto inmediatamente viendo tal espectáculo, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la presión en su cuerpo. -¡AH!- Miko callo de inmediato al piso, ella no podía manejar tanto, pronto su creación se acerco a ayudarla

-Maravillante…- la princesa volvió a suspirar su nombre, siendo interrumpida de nuevo. –**Ya no esta el Maravillante, solo yo… y no necesito de un inútil torneo para poder liberarme enteramente, haré lo que este tonto no hizo y sacrificare a los presentes para conseguirlo-** con estas ultimas palabras paso lo mismo que había pasado cuando se había tratado de abrir la puerta, los orbes esenciales de todos los presentes comenzaban a salir de sus cuerpos

-No te lo permitiré, he vivido demasiado para que todo acabe aquí- Haciendo virtud de sus poderes Kaiser abrió un portal para desaparecer de la escena… no sin antes. -¡AAAH!-.-Hermana, ¿Qué estas haciendo depravado?- cadenas mágicas salieron del portal tomando presa a la chica Darko seguido de su hermano –No se preocupen, ustedes también vienen conmigo- Antes de que reaccionaran un témpano congelo a Asassin, ataduras eléctricas sujetaron a Lian, llevándose a todos por el portal

-Regresa cobarde… o al menos sácanos de aquí también- Vilks se lanzo al portal con toda la pesadez del mundo sobre el, pero demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. –No por favor, no por favor, no ¡Detente**!-** Shikari estaba tirado en el piso sujetando su cabeza con frenesí por lo acontecido. –Manten la calma, por favor- la princesa pirata, Lina rápidamente se le acerco para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-¡AAAH!- Zuriñe era otra que no soportaba todo esto, su cuerpo no podía con tanta presión. –Calma Zuri-chan, yo te ayudo- la princesa ahora le dio prioridad a la chica de la banda en la cabeza, aunque no podía evitar ver en lo que el Maravillante se había convertido.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- L mencionaba a todos por los comunicadores –El Maravillante no pudo contenerse mas y esta poniendo en peligro a todos los que ha transportado-. –L, rápido donde se encuentra la sala del Orbe tenemos que sacarlos- Zoro gritaba en su comunicador corriendo por los pasillos con Ex. –Lo se, la princesa y los demás están ahí, ya casi lo tengo… ustedes son los mas próximos, deben estar unos 2 pisos sobre el.

-Perfecto solo debemos encontrar las escaleras que…-. –No hay tiempo- Ex corrigió a su compañero lanzándose al aire cargando fuerza en su puño –**Impacto Láser- **oyendo esto ultimo la conexión parecía haberse perdido

-Creo que esa parte esta cubierta- se dijo a si mismo el detective. -¿Cuál es la situación en la sala L?- pregunto Glyde repentinamente. –Hace mucho que todos evacuaron, soy el único presente… pero hay algo mas angustiante, el tal Kaiser Talves rapto a los Darko, si alguien da con el deténgalo no parece tener buenas intenciones- varias afirmaciones se hicieron llegar

De repente en el gran comedor los muchachos Darko cayeron del cielo seguidos por el intangible espectro púrpura.

-Ya te habías tardado, acaso te paraste en el baño de chicas, Kaiser- la demonio Etna se apareció de repente para hacerle compañía a su amo –Aunque veo que te trajiste a unas niñas, no tienes limites-. –Silencio Etna, ellos desprenden un aura muy interesante-. –Que crees que vas a hacer cretino, suéltame de inmediato, suelta a mi hermana y mis primos, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

-Jajaja, calma muchacho, tu no sabes con quien tratas, ahora a lo que iba- Acercándose a Hanna –Hay algo muy especial en ti- acercando sus frías garras a ella

/Zaz/

Con un rápido movimiento tomo una de las cartas de la Darko, "The Corrupter". –Cartas Clow… o bueno, algo parecido- recordando haber visto antes algo asi en sus incontables viajes o en la tienda de la hechicera Yuko. –Espera, que carta es esa, no recuerdo que estuviera en mi mazo-

Y en efecto, la carta no tenia porque existir, esta solo había sido creada durante su batalla con Kael, pero al haber perdido no tenia razón de existir, la carta así como sus recuerdos debieron haberse quedado en el orbe de batalla.

-Que importa pequeña, pronto no van poder recordar nada- lanzando la carta al aire, conjurando un mantra –Corrompe sus almas y corazones, **"The Corrupter"- **4 ondas negras salieron de la carta injertándose en lo mas profundo de los 4, sus ataduras fueron removidas, mientras sus cuerpos se llenaban de la corrupción, poco a poco iban dejando que sus instintos los fueran controlando, dejando su razón atrás convirtiéndose por dentro en lo que mas habían temido.

-Uhy que bien se ve esto-. –Los dejo a tu cargo Etna, iré a abrir la puerta de la verdad aprovechando el estrago causado; por el momento no es conveniente acercarnos al orbe del deseo, solo hay que tener paciencia- mirando con malicia. –Bla bla bla, como digas, yo me encargo de la diversión- y en efecto el alquimista espectro desapareció

-Muy bien muchachos- captando la atención de los corrompidos –Vamos a salir a…

/BAAAM/

Una de las puertas principales del comedor salio volando pasando justo por debajo de la bola disco del techo, con dirección a Etna, ella la esquivo fácilmente, haciendo que la puerta terminara estrellada contra la pared contraria.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- decía la quinta Hokage siendo acompañada por un equipo ANBU –Los acontecimientos de este castillo pueden afectar en gravedad el futuro de Konoha, así que no permitiré mas anomalías-

-Zzzz… eh ya acabaste, es que me quede dormida por tanta habladuría de una vieja fea- decía la demon lord mofándose. –Vie… ja-. –Hokage-sama, contrólese, recuerde la misión- uno de los ninjas trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Sea como sea, ustedes no serán ningún obstáculo para mi-. -¡Por eso estamos nosotros aquí!- De la otra puerta apareció un nuevo grupo a ayudar

-Fuji- Apareciendo en el centro, cargando un libro en una mano y levantando su otro puño al aire. –Kintaro- al lado derecho de Fuji extendiendo sus brazos con utensilios de cocina. –Kaichi y Akarui- del lado izquierdo, con su gato bajo el. –Mekura- en el extremo derecho agachado extendiendo sus pies a la derecha (cuando debía ser a la izquierda). –Chipp- en el extremo izquierdo extendiendo sus pies a la derecha

-Y nosotros somos…- diciendo al unísono –El antishika…-

/PAFF/

La puerta que había lanzado Tsudane a la otra pared finalmente se callo sobre Chipp. –Eso es mala suerte- decía el ciego. –Es solo una puerta, me han caído cosas peores- el de la mala suerte salía de los escombros mientras sus amigos asentían

-Eso es patético- decía Etna con pena ajena –Ustedes dos- viendo a Asassin y Lian –encárguense de esos payasos –y nosotros no encargaremos de la abuela- viendo a los gemelos Darko. –Tu te lo ganaste, chiquilla mal educada- la rubia Hokage tronaba con furia sus manos.

Así esta colosal batalla comenzaba mientras Ary se iba acercando al lugar. –Muchachos, creo que encontré uno de los sellos- comunicándose con los demás mientras veía la esfera disco sobre el comedor –pero esto puede tomar un momento- sabiendo que debía entrar a la pelea.

/BLAST/

La puerta que resguarda la habitación del orbe del deseo voló en mil pedazos gracias al disparo de energía de Ex y la fuerza de Zoro; al momento de haber destruido esa puerta la presión que se sentía en el lugar llego al espadachín y al pirata, pero no había tiempo para retirarse tenían que salvar a los presentes que a duras penas podían mantenerse, varios estaban comenzando a perder sus colores mientras la puerta que sellaba el orbe temblaba con gran intensidad.

-**Como se atreven a revelarse contra mi- **gritaba el poseído en tono furico. –Tu no eres nuestro creador, vinimos a salvarlo a el y a todos- el de la bandana dijo sin titubeo aunque sabia que en cualquier momento podría ser desintegrado; al momento de abrirse la puerta Vilks corrió del lugar pero no por cobardía sino por furia dispuesto a encontrar a Kaiser y detenerlo de cualesquiera fueran sus intenciones.

Ex y Zoro rápidamente lanzaron a los presentes orbes de transportación, por las prisas de la situación los orbes sencillamente los mandarían a algún lugar al azar en el palacio, pero en ese momento cualquier lugar parecía ser mas seguro que esa mazmorra. Lina y Shikari, así como Fuyu y Miko, fueron los primeros en escapar gracias a los orbes.

-**No se llevaran a las ofrendas- **Y antes de poder lanzar mas orbes, el Maravillante extendió sus brazos desintegrando a sus subordinados como simples bultos de arena, pero había algo raro en todo esto sus manos habían abandonado esa aura oscura que tenia todo su cuerpo –**Aun te resistes-** hablándole posiblemente al verdadero Maravillante –Es… ca… pen- sus manos volvieron a extenderse en un ultimo esfuerzo desapareciendo a los 3 presentes, Hikaru, Daisuke y Zuriñe

-Maravillante-. –Chico-. –Maravillante-sama- gritaron los 3 al momento de evaporarse.

En medio de uno de los pasillos reaparecieron la princesa pirata Lina, y el pirata Shikari, ya mas normalizados, aunque el rubio seguía temblando un poco con desesperación. –Cálmate, ya estamos lejos de peligro- le dijo en el momento que la rubia doctora iba pasando por un corredor continuo -¡Azuka!-.

-Lina, te encuentras bien, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto apresurada haciendo aun lado el mechón de su cabello. –Esperaba que tu me pudieras contestar eso… pero bueno por el momento, el necesita ayuda, se ve muy agitado por lo que paso- señalando a Shikari. –Entiendo, vengan conmigo iba a la bodega por algunos suministros para la enfermería, de ahí mismo le daré algo- ayudándolo a levantarse para avanzar.

-Si...- aun temblando se levanto, usando su espada como apoyo, sintiendo como algo comenzaba a meterse en su cuerpo –Gra…**cias-**

/Praf/

-Te encontré- grito Vilks al entrar a patadas a una habitación al azar –eh… creo que me equivoque otra vez- al ver la habitación, este era un auditorio cientos de asientos vacíos un palco y un gran escenario con telón, pero ni rastro del espectro púrpura, excepto por alguien sentado en medio del escenario.

–Hey disculpa no habrás visto a un… ¿Qué paso aquí?- al acercarse a preguntar el alvino pudo ver como otro alvino, Glyde, yacía tirado sobre varios asientos destrozados. –Aquí no hay mas que debiluchos- mencionaba el sujeto con cicatriz de espada –tu sigues- levantándose empezando a hacer sellos con sus manos.

-Supongo que el espectro puede esperar, esto parece ser mas importante- desenfundo sus espadas, mientras que el lugar comenzaba a temblar llenándose de agua a mas no poder. –**Levántate, Leviatán- **el aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Cerca de ahí Fuyu y su creadora reaparecieron en uno de los pasillos, el avatar estaba recuperando su fuerza, e igual su creadora estaba mejor solo que inconciente. –Esa estuvo cerca-. -¡Fuyu!- era Izumi, con Chizu, Ryuu y Hiei -¿Qué fue todo ese ajetreo?-. –Y que le paso al chica- menciono Hiei viendo a Miko.

-No lo se, las cosas se han salido de control, ella… ella estuvo apunto de morir y yo, no pude hacer nada- la melancolía volvía a caer sobre el Avatar

/Swoosh/

Una gran corriente de agua se acercaba por el pasillo arrasando con todo a su paso estaba por sepultar en agua a todos, pero en ese momento, Fuyu alzo su mano deteniendo de inmediato la corriente

-Pero no dejare que eso suceda, ni ahora, ni nunca- extendió el brazo haciendo que el agua se regresara por donde venia –Hay un gran desequilibrio en este lugar, puedo sentirlo tengo que ayudar- volteando a ver a los demás como nunca lo había hecho con gran seriedad –muchachos cuiden a Miko- comenzando a aventurarse por donde vino la corriente

-Hiei, rápido ve con el- Izumi le imploro. –No… nos dijo que cuidáramos a ella, eso haré- todos le miraron con duda –Es la decisión de Fuyu-.

Devuelta a la puerta que encerraba el orbe del deseo, el Maravillante tenia una dura batalla consigo mismo. –**Crees que me has detenido, la puerta se debilita cada vez mas con lo que pasa no solo en el orbe de batalla, sino también en el palacio, que piensas hacer-. –**Te detendré… así tenga que dar mi vida para ello-

La gran final, del torneo de OCs "La pluma y la espada", se esta llevando acabo aunque los finalistas desconocen todo lo que esta aconteciendo en el palacio del nexo. Las historias de muchos esta por terminar, pero solo podrá haber un ganador.

**Desaten su imaginación**

**GRAN FINAL  
**Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Conclusión:  
**10 de Junio  
Nueva fecha

(Omake)

-Tantas batallas me están dando dolor de cabeza…-suspiró Zuriñe inclinándose en su silla-Necesito tomar un poco el aire.

Se levantó de su silla y miró al resto.

-Ahora vuelvo, quiero tomarme un descanso antes de la votación-dijo sonriendo.

Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y al abrirla se encontró con los gemelos quiénes estaban…¿vendiendo artilugios del torneo?

-¡COMPREN!¡COMPREN! TENEMOS LOS MEJORES ARTILUGIOS DE LAS BATALLAS-gritaba Kaoru mostrando distintos trastos.

-CAMISETAS DE SHEL VALDÉS! PELUCHES TAMAÑO GIGANTE DE FUYU! CHAPITAS CON LA CARA DE SUZAKU NO KAEL! REFRESCOS HANNA!-gritaba Hikaru.

-¿Refrescos Hanna?-preguntó extrañado su hermano gemelo-Hikaru, no acordamos poner esos refrescos a la venta.¿Acaso no recuerdas que estaban malísimos?

El mayor sonrió con arrogancia.

-Les hice un pequeño cambio jeje…Ahora tienen un delicioso sabor Lima limón con un toque de ciruelas y…SIROPE!!!-dijo alzando uno de los refrescos a la luz del sol.

-WOOOOOOOOOO LLEVAN SIROPE ANIKI?!!! ENTONCES ESTARÁN DELICIOSOS!!!

-¿Lima limón con ciruelas y sirope?¿Acaso queréis matar a los espectadores? ¬¬

Los gemelos se giraron y vieron a la castaña cruzada de brazos frente a ellos.

-Oooooooo Zuri-chan!!! Que haces aquí?!-preguntó Hikaru.

Kaoru sonrió con malicia y le dio pequeños codazos en la tripa.

-Intenta disimular un poco más tu ilusión-le susurró a su hermano-Si no se dará cuenta de que te gusta.

-¡¿Q…QUÉ MIERDAS DICES KAORU?!-gritó sonrojado-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ESA BRUJA FEA NO ME GUSTA?!

Al oír aquello Zuriñe asestó al chico un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que quedara medio inconsciente.

-Pu…puta…¿cómo te atreves a golpearme así?-dijo medio moribundo.

Esta comenzó a pisotearlo mientras Kaoru se reía disimuladamente en una esquina.

-¿Quieres cobrar tú también?-preguntó la chica amenazadoramente al percatarse de las risitas del menor.

Tras varios minutos de golpes y arañazos Zuriñe recuperó la compostura.

-¿Se puede saber quien os ha dado permiso para vender productos del torneo en la entrada?-preguntó molesta.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¬¬-contestó Hikaru desafiante.

Esta lo asestó contra la pared dejándolo completamente K.O y Kaoru contestó asustado.

-Maravillante-sama nos dio permiso. Aunque…para serte sincero…creo que solo nos dejó para deshacerse de nosotros.

Hikaru volvió a levantarse como pudo y contestó…

-Es muy buena honda…Incluso dijo que nos invitaría a una cena si nos íbamos de allí.

-Claramente lo hizo para deshacerse de vosotros pendejos ¬¬-suspiró. En eso miró de nuevo a los gemelos y miró la cesta de productos-¿Os han comprado algo?

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron.

-Sí, pero solo una persona-respondieron al unísono-Aquella jurado nueva

-Hikaru?

-Sí 0__0 Nos compró todos los productos que teníamos de Maravillante-sama-dijo el mayor de los gemelos.-La Cola Light de Maravillante, las chapas de Maravillante, las camisetas de Maravillante, los pósters de Maravillante

-Sokka…-.-U Así que es más obsesionada de lo que dice la gente.

-Es una Maravillante adicta ò.ó-respondió Kaoru-Además…daba un poco de miedo…Sus ojos brillaban muchísimo cuando vio los productos estrella -.-U

-Ah…¿qué también tenéis productos estrella? U¬¬-preguntó la chica haciendo algo similar a una mueca.

-IOOOOOOOOOOOSH ò.ó

Zuriñe volvió a suspirar de la desesperación que tenía con esos dos chicos.

-Necesito hablar con alguien que tenga cerebro…tratar con gentuza como vosotros me produce dolor de cabeza.

-Muchas gracias #¬¬-respondieron molestos.

La joven meditó varios segundos.¿Con quien podría hablar? En eso le vino a la cabeza cierta persona.

-Gemelos de mierda…

-¿Uh? ¬¬

-¿Habéis visto a mi hermano del otro mundo?

Los dos pelirrojos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿A Zoro? Lo hemos visto pasar hace poco…-contestó Kaoru.

-Sí, estaba con Vilks dándole direcciones.

Zuriñe retrocedió un paso asustada.

-¿Zoro?¿Dando direcciones?

-Increíble pero cierto -.-U-dijeron los dos gemelos con una gota de sudor en la nuca-Es posible que el Zoro del otro mundo tenga un buen sentido de la orientación.

En eso vieron pasar al espadachín confuso.

-¿Dónde está el comedor? Tengo desde ayer en la noche buscándolo.

Al oírlo suspiraron.

-Sea del mundo que sea, hay que cosas que no cambian-dijeron los tres.

La castaña sonrió y desvió la mirada a los gemelos.

-Voy a hablar con él, siento curiosidad por saber como es el Zoro de este mundo. Cuando vino a recibirnos apenas pudimos tratarlo.

Zuriñe se dirigió corriendo hacia él y los gemelos se miraron entre si.

-Oee Kaoru…

-Sí Hikaru?

-¿Crees que Zoro Oji-sama querrá comprar alguno de nuestros productos?

El menor lo miró pensativo.

-Ummmmmm…Puede que quiera una de nuestras fajas con bombillas de colores.

Hikaru sonrió divertido y este le regresó la sonrisa.

-ZURIÑE HIMEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ESPERA, VAMOS CONTIGO!!! XD-gritaron los dos corriendo tras ella.


	25. 3 sellos, una princesa y un buffon

Después de mucho tiempo el gran día había llegado, el Torneo multidimensional con cede en el palacio del Nexo estaba en su etapa final, pero cuando todo esto comenzó nadie espero ver un escenario tan catastrófico como el que se vivía.

El castillo comenzaba a volverse ruinas, con cada golpe que estremecía en sus interiores, batallas se llevaban acabo en diferentes locaciones del mismo, ocasionando una destrucción sin limites; solo para empeorar las cosas, estaba la presencia de varios civiles e invitados en peligro y el escape del palacio del Nexo resultaba imposible debido a una barrera impuesta a su alrededor, además de la corrupción que comenzaba a contaminar a todos poco a poco.

Al final todo esto se convertía en una carrera contra el tiempo para los subordinados del Maravillan para encontrar los sellos que prevendrían que el Orbe del deseo aniquilara a todos los presentes y al mismo Nexo.

Además del inesperado heroísmo por parte de Kion, quien ahora debería enfrentar por su cuenta al Jester posesionado enteramente algo o alguien mas que la corrupción.

En medio de tal catástrofe, Azuka, acompañada de Lina, la princesa pirata y Shikari, el participante del mundo de One Piece, finalmente habían dado con la bodega de suministros; rápidamente la doctor rubia tomaría todo lo que pudiera y necesitara para afrontar la actual catástrofe, mientras la morena se quedaba con el rubio en la entrada procurando que no le pasara nada tomando en cuenta su condición.

-_Cálmate, cál_mate, cálmate- poco a poco los pensamientos del perturbado se volvían susurros en su boca; aunque ya para esto el se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, dentro de su cabeza todo parecía ser una tormenta de la cual no se veía el final muy pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- En la mente del joven, estaba todo oscuro, y ahora por algún juego mental el estaba ahí, encontrándose perdido en la nada. –**No te preocupes, Shikari, no tienes de que preocuparte… solo déjamelo a mi- **una misteriosa y sombría voz perturbo al muchacho, pronto dando una vuelta completa hacia atrás se topo con esa persona, o con el mismo.

Era un espectro de el, una copia enteramente negra de su persona viéndolo con malicia, la situación hizo que el pirata rubio, sudara frío un poco y diera un paso hacia atrás. El ente extendió una de sus manos, haciendo que la espada que tenia colgada en la cintura saliera disparada a su mano como por arte de magia. -¡Hey, que haces! Damela-. –¿**Estas seguro?- **girando la espada en su funda, entre sus oscuros dedos –**Recuerda lo que pasa cuando agarras esta arma, y en este momento que no estas tan bien que digamos…- **el espectro estaba en lo cierto

-En ese caso- sacando un par de espadas de su pesada gabardina partió en 2 a su oscura contra parte –No me intimidas, por mas complicada que sea la situación, no perderé mi voluntad-. **¿De veras?- **de nueva cuenta volteo el del pañuelo en la cabeza pero sin encontrar nada esta vez –**Siento decir, que por mas fuerza de voluntad que tengas, en estos momentos no te sirve de nada- **Pronto toda la oscuridad en el pensamiento de Shikari, comenzó a rodear a su representación.

Volviendo a la realidad, Lina cuidaba la entrada a la bodega, algunos estruendos la habían hecho sacar sus armas predilectas, un par de Sais, para prevenir cualquier altercado, Azuka finalmente había regresado con todo lo que necesitaba para la enfermería y comenzaría a atender al pirata rubio… y entonces lo vio

-Azuka, que sucede- la morena volteo de inmediato. –Shikari… sus ojos están completamente dilatados- temiendo que pudiera haber muerto, la de rosa acerco con calma su mano hacia la muñeca del afectado.

-¡AAAH!- Shikari con rapidez sujeto la mano de la doctora y sin dudarlo la mando a volar. –¿Qué estas haciendo?- Antes de mencionar algo mas, Shikari ya se encontraba frente a la princesa pirata para lanzarle así una patada con unas zapatillas de metal, Lina rápidamente se agacho, viendo como la puerta que cuidaba ahora salía volando por el pasillo

-**No creas que te has salvado- **inmediatamente lanzo otra patada con su otra pierna, Lina apenas tuvo segundos para reaccionar y poner sus Sais frente a si y reducir un poco el impacto, pero de igual manera ella voló bastante lejos.

/Ts ts ts/

Algo pico inesperadamente a Shikari por la espalda, eran varias grandes agujas que sin preocupaciones removió de su espalda y vio a la culpable de esta agresión, Azuka, quien ya estaba de vuelta con algunas marcas por el previo ataque. –¿**Crees que eso me hizo algo?- **al momento de querer moverse sintió como su cuerpo no respondía

-_Puntos de presión, _tocando los correctos he detenido tu cuerpo- la doctora hacia alarde mientras hacia aun lado el mechón de su cabello. –**Eso no me detendrá, moveré este cuerpo aunque sea como un cadáver-**. -¿Pero que estas diciendo, Shikari?- respondió atónita ante tal desquiciada expresión

-¡Azuka!- grito la princesa pirata corriendo de regreso –Ya no es Shikari, tenemos que detenerlo antes que haga algo peor- acabando su frase, se lanzo al aire para tirarle una patada en el rostro

/Bam/

Inmediatamente la doctora rubia la siguió

/Bam/

-**Son muy lentas en entender las cosas- **sin embargo Shikari había detenido las fuertes patadas, con un brazo cada una, las chicas lo veían con asombro, antes de reaccionar y hacer algún otro movimiento, el rubio las tomo por las piernas atacantes y las lanzo a unos estantes frentes

-**No me entretendré mas con ustedes- **Extendió sus manos algo salio disparado pero en dirección hacia la pared dejando varios en ella, de inmediato avanzo quedando atrás de las chicas, un segundo después Lina y Azuka estaban atadas fuertemente con delgados hilos de metal que empezaban en la pared y terminaban en los dedos del endemoniado –**Sendero del cielo-**

Varias llamas se encendieron en los extremos de los hilos –**Hasta nunca… Sendero del In…-**. -_¡LANZADOR VERDE!- _de la nada de la puerta entro disparada una lanza girando a gran velocidad extinguiendo así las flamas, rompiendo las ataduras y finalmente impactando con potencia en Shikari mandándolo a volar muy dentro de la bodega

Pronto apareció quien había las había salvado, era un centauro, mas bien una centauro, de cabello verde y gran busto, con un cráneo de carnero sobre su cabeza Neliel Tu Oderschvank (de Bleach), saliendo de su espalda una pequeña y conocida niña con plumas verdes en la cara y un particularmente amarilla

-Gracias Nely-san-, hubo una gran nube de humo y tras ello los papeles se habían invertido, Kalara estaba ya en su forma adulta, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una pequeña niña con harapos verdes y una calavera de caricatura sobres su cabeza -… digo, Nely-chan- la pequeña niña se convirtió en un brillo verde y luego en el orbe striker de la chica ave

-Zuki-chan, Kalara tenia mucho miedo que le hubiera pasado algo malo- abrazando a su amiga con toda su fuerza. –Kalara… que habíamos dicho de los abrazos cuando eres grande- tratando de no quedar asfixiada. –Kalara lo siente- soltándola –pero las cosas están mal, primero primero el papi de Any-chan, y luego el muñeco feo, e hizo algo mas feo, y ahora, ahora, todo es mas feo, todos corren, y el Amo Hiroi le dijo a Kalara que se pusiera a salvo, y dejara lo de los sellos a el y los demás-

-Espera Kalara, espera, apenas lo estoy procesando-. –No creo que haya mucho tiempo para eso- la morena hizo que todas voltearan y vieran como Shikari estaba de nueva cuenta parado, caminando con una mirada desquiciada, arrastrando en una mano una hoz encadenada a una esfera de metal y en la otra un par de largas espadas.

-Por lo que puedo entender, aquí y en todo el castillo las cosas se han salido de control- Kalara asintió a las palabras de Azuka. –En ese caso hay que controlarlas, por el bien de todos- Lina completo poniéndose en pose de batalla así como las otras 2

-**Ya me las pagaran, estupidas-** lanzo la bola encadenada haciendo que el trío se dispersara. La princesa pirata fue la primera en atacar, haciendo gala de sus habilidades con sus armas mostrando la destreza que había aprendido en sus aventuras, pero aun así la forma ahora bizarra de pelear del rubio era difícil de seguir.

De repente jalo la bola de metal y así aplastaría la cabeza de Lina por detrás, un avecilla salio de la nada, transformándose inmediatamente en la adulta Kalara, que jalo en sentido contrario la cadena, no solo deteniéndola, pero también trayendo al poseído –Luna-chan agáchate-

La chica lo hizo sin dudar, dejando al villano pasar sobre ella, y de esta manera recibiera un puñetazo de la peliverde, su golpe no lo mando tan lejos pero antes de tocar el suelo, algo lo sujeto por la garganta y comenzó a arrastrarlo por todo el lugar haciéndolo atravesar estantes y dejar una marca en el piso, era Azuka corriendo con una velocidad impresionante.

Finalmente se detuvo, el rubio estaba por responder pero en eso, en medio segundo la chica saco un botecillo con un liquido rojo y lo ingirió, para el otro medio segundo sintió como fuertemente ella hundió su puño en su estomago dándole un golpe como el de un gigante dejando un gran cráter en el lugar.

-Azuka, te encuentras bien- Lina y Kalara pronto la habían alcanzado. –Si… creo que ya esta todo controlado…- la chica jadeaba un poco mientras se acercaba a las demás –_Parece que usar el suero de velocidad y fuerza valieron la pena-_

**-Es todo lo que tienen, yo apenas estoy calentando- **Shikari se volvió a parar, esta vez quitándose la gabardina que hizo un cráter semejante del que había salido, y ahora desenvainando su espada maldita, dejando sentir de esta manera todo ese macabro poder.

-**En el momento en que decidieron ayudar a esta basura, quedaron condenadas- **las chicas habían quedado inmóviles, ya fuera por el miedo o por esa gran presión, esa maligna _voluntad_; dando un golpe en el suelo con la espada, todo alrededor voló estantes, gavetas, hasta el piso mismo se quebró en gigantescas piedras y parte de ello aplastaría a las 3 piratas.

/BANG, BANG, BANG/

Cientos de hojas de papel en blanco y pedazos de madera volaban por los pasillos de la biblioteca, rompiendo de esta manera con los votos de silencio que este lugar debía tener.

Las balas y explosivas llovían como un fuerte aguacero sobre el lugar siguiendo el rastro del cadenero, que de vez en cuando volteaba para contra atacar con sus largas cadenas, pero la demoníaca agilidad de sus corrompido compañero lo hacían esquivar con facilidad cada una de ellas.

-_No puedo seguir así- _pensaba Hiroi escondiéndose detrás de un librero –_Pero sus habilidades van mas allá del Darts normal, mas allá del Darts endemoniado-_ entonces miro sus manos y las apretó con fuerza –_En estos momentos, debo confiar en mi habilidad… algo así diría Ex-._

-**Sal de ahí alimaña-** dijo el cazador de las sombras disparando ciegamente, volando cualquier escondite. – Como gustes- saliendo finalmente, el peliazaul extendió sus brazos disparando decenas de cadenas que pronto volaron en mil pedazos –Justo donde te quería-

Tras la polvareda salio Hiroi, cargando una Kwan do para rebanar a su enemigo, pero al momento de lanzar el corte, la figura de Darts se deshizo como una sombra.

/Clank/

El seguro en el revolver del castaño fue removido, mientras el cañón apuntaba justo por detrás de la cabeza de su compañero pirata. –**Corrección, yo te tengo donde quería- **Darts no dudaría ni un segundo en disparar, así que sin contratiempos tiro del gatillo, o eso intento –**Que sucede- **delgados hilos como de seda pero tan duros como vigas de acero le impedían mover su mano, o su cuerpo.

Pronto Hiroir soltó su lanza, la cual se volvió eslabones rígidos sobre el piso y… -Trap Star- jalo con fuerza cada uno de sus dedos revelando como en cada uno había atados varios de estos delgados hilos de acero, provocando que se revelara alrededor del inmovilizado Darts varias cadenas formando un pentagrama con espadas clavadas al piso en las intersecciones y acto seguido estas volaran para cortar y atar al pistolero

-_Dama de Plata_- para finalizar, una ultima ronda de cadenas surgieron del piso envolviendo al ya encadenado pistolero, formando la clásica figura de la Doncella de Hierro, solo que esta carecía picos en su interior –Esto debe contenerlo hasta que las cosas se calmen-

Hiroi rápidamente se dio la vuelto y continuo su búsqueda, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el Orbe del deseo fuera liberado, y que Darts podría liberarse si se esmeraba bastante contra sus ataduras.

/CLASH/

Rebellion y Leviatán chocaban en el aire del ahora inundado auditorio, varias sillas y demás mobiliario se encontraban flotando sirviendo como lugar de aterrizaje para Vilks, para San esto no era ningún problema, concentrando chakra en sus pies podía mantenerse de pie en el agua y moverse con gran facilidad.

-**Que sucede escoria, no estas peleando con todas tus fuerzas- **San claramente había notado que algo estaba limitando a su adversario, y esto no le agradaba –**Será que acaso estas preocupado por esa otra escoria- **señalando al inconciente Glyde con su espada, el cual yacía sobre uno de los pedazos que flotaban en la habitación.

-_Caramba, lo sabe, no puedo usar mis habilidades a plenitud tirado ese tipo por ahí… podría tostarlo con cualquiera de mis técnicas-_ el alvino solo se quedo pensando poniendo una mala cara.

–**Si ese es el caso, entonces me haré cargo- **esto no fue nada que le agradara al juez, y menos cuando lo vio comenzar a hacer sellos –**Suiton (Elemento de agua): Mordedura de tiburón- **El agua frente al inconciente artista se moldeo con la figura del animal invocado dispuesto a devorarlo de un solo bocado.

-_¡Ken!-_

/BAM/

La criatura de agua estallo gracias a un disparo de energía de Vilks, disgustándose a un mas. -**Hay mas de una manera de deshacerse de la escoria- **golpeando el agua con su palma, provocando que el liquido comenzara a girar con velocidad, obligando a su oponente a correr sobre las plataformas y así alcanzar a Glyde

-**Si no piensas pelear en serio, entonces muerte… Misil de agua-** repitiendo una secuencia de sellos el agua del lugar comenzó a ser disparada, Vilks salto viendo como las plataformas y muebles se volvían añicos dejando cada vez menos lugares.

Se lanzo a un candelabro pero pronto un disparo dio en la cadena tirándolo al remolino del lugar. –Ya me estas hartando, Aquaman- en una arranque de furia Vilks aventó al aire al caído subordinado del Maravillante, para así cargar hacia San -_¡Electrik stike!-_

En ninguno momento el sujeto con la cicatriz de espada vio venir algo así, quedando totalmente descubierto al golpe que lo hundió en su propio pozo de agua –No creas que aquí acaba todo- elevo su otra mano la cual comenzó a cargarse de energía eléctrica –_Lighting Chains_- golpeando con fuerza el agua 6 relámpagos entraron con velocidad al agua moviéndose de un lado a otro brindando al corrompido una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Pronto el nivel del agua comenzó a bajar, entre la que había sido evaporada, la que voló al aire y la demás que se esparció, quitándole a Vilks la preocupación de tener que buscar donde pararse

/PAFFF/

Y finalmente Glyde había caído, precisamente sobre el ojirojo –Mier… coles de ceniza, ya se me había olvidado este tipo- se lo hizo a un lado y luego lo cargo sobre su hombro –Te sacare de aquí, y asi podré volver a buscar al espectro ese-

Tan solo había dado unos cuantos paso cuando –**Jajaja-. –**Ya me dieron ñañaras… no quiero ni voltear- a duras penas Vilks giro su cabeza para confirmar que su oponente no había sido derrotado tan fácilmente –Para que voltee-

-**Ahora si estoy emocionado, escoria, te reduciré hasta que seas menos que escoria- **de nueva cuenta, iniciando una técnica acuosa, atrás del gran sujeto comenzó a formarse una inmensa ola que pronto tomo la forma de una serpiente marina o un dragón –**Vamos Leviatán, báñate con su sangre-**

Alzándose al aire con su espada siendo seguido del dragón de agua, este pretendía ser un ataque que impactara a Vilks con gran fuerza. –_Puedo detener su espada, pero el dragón me va arrasar- _Sin mucha opción el alvino tomo de nueva cuenta a Rebellion para resistir el golpe

/CLASSSH/

Cuando abrió los ojos no creía lo que veía, sostenía con firmeza el mango de su arma mientras resistía el filo de Leviatán, mientras que el dragón de agua al momento de llegar al punto de choque se partía en 2… esto era algo incomprensible.

-**Mas escoria- **San pronto noto que tras Vilks había alguien mas un personaje vestido en su totalidad de azul y un cabello del mismo tono. –Si estamos hablando de agua, ese es mi elemento- Extendiendo sus manos el avatar de agua, estaba haciendo que el agua que conformaba al dragan se separara –Atrás Vilks-

Siguiendo la orden de su nuevo aleado el ojirojo se separo del choque de espadas y dio un salto hacia atrás, para que de inmediato toda el agua dividida, aplastara a San en medio y tras ello -_¡Volt!-_ una fuerte explosión se hizo notar de tan poderosa descarga a corta distancia.

Vilks se acerco a su salvador -Gracias- dijo dejando en el piso a Glyde –Poquito mas y termino como en concurso de playeras mojadas-. -¿Qué significa eso?- el joven avatar dijo por la rara referencia. –No importa, lo importante es cargarnos a este lunático para que no vaya por ahí causando mas estragos, como cierto espectro 2 caras-. –Si tienes razón, este castillo ahora es un completo descontrol-

-**Una escoria, dos escorias, no me importa, mientras puedan darme una pelea digna eso es todo lo que importa- **Viendo a sus 2 adversarios con una mirada y sonrisa psicópata comenzando a emitir una fría aura. -¿Qué a este tipo no se le acaban las pilas?- Ambos se colocaron en posición de pelea, Vilks tomando ambas espadas y Fuyu comenzando a moldear una buena cantidad de agua.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo -¿Qué es esta sensación tan fría?- el joven maestro de los elementos, noto que el escenario se estaba tornando helada. –**Espejos de hielo- **todo el lugar se cubrió con lo enunciado, mientras el usuario de la técnica se incorporaba en uno de los espejos.

Mientras estas batallas se libraban en el palacio, afuera en el Nexo, perdidos a mitad de la nada Kion y el corrompido Jester combatían con todas sus fuerzas, el alvino ganando tiempo para todos sus compañeros, conteniendo al muñeco lo mas que pudiera, y este por su parte tratando de deshacerse de un gran error cometido, para poder llevar a cabo el plan de la mente maestra tras todo esto.

-**Agujas… hilen la destrucción en su camino- **De todo el mal hecho cuerpo del arlequín surgieron miles de diminutas agujas disparándose con dirección al alvino, este para defenderse de todos los proyectiles comenzó no solo a girar su espada con la cadena, sino que comenzó a moverla por todos lados formando una esfera defensiva en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la ultima de las agujas reboto, Jester avanzo a una velocidad imprescindible para conectar un puñetazo infusionado con el orbe de _Explosión_ uno de las 10 formas de la Ten Comandmet del Rave Master. Kion salio volando hasta que el mismo se detuvo debido a la carencia de materia en el vació nexo.

-Debo pelear con todo lo que tengo- Clavo (extrañamente en la nada) su espada mientras acumulaba fuerza en sus brazos –Energía vacía, convierte en realidad- Atrás de el, el nexo comenzó a tomar forma, bloques de hacer, pedazos de cristal, estalagmitas, iceberg y demás materia comenzó a crearse.

Con un fuerte movimiento de sus manos hizo que todo lo creado se disparo al Jester, pero este con sus ágiles e inhumanos movimientos acrobáticos esquivo cada uno de ellos

-**Sin duda haces valer tu titulo como Guardián de Espacio- **algo con gran intensidad comenzó a brillar en el interior –**Pero eso no te bastara aquí… ¡SCORSH!- **jalo el orificio de sus ojos para hacerlo mas grande y dejar salir de ahí un poderoso disparo de lava. Kion comenzó a moveos siendo seguido por el ataque, no lo detendría a menos que hiciera algo contra Jester

-Estoy preparado para todo lo que me puedas lanzar- sacando otro orbe de su gabardina, colocándolo en la ranura de su espada –Tsunami- dando un corte en el aire, dio inicio a una marejada en todo el vacío lugar sumergiendo así a Jester hasta que toda el agua desapareciera.

-Y ahora- colocando un segundo orbe, apresurándose antes de que el Jester reaccionara _-¡100 Million Volt Vari!_- De la espada salio un relámpago rugiendo como una tormenta eléctrica completa, esperando de esta forma calcinar a su oponente, pero en ese momento antes de que el ataque tocara al poseído algo inesperado paso.

Las cadenas de su espada atraparon partes del cuerpo del alvino, notando como estas eran sujetadas por una corriente eléctrica… seguido de la voz corrompida del Jester dijo -**Lighting chains-. **El ataque liberado, la descarga eléctrica del auto proclamado Dios Eneru, atravesó el fibroso cuerpo de Jester y fue redirigido a través de dicha habilidad hacia Kion dándole un descarga para haberlo matado y revivido varias veces

-¿_Como es posible?- _Pensaba Kion con dificultad mientras caía al vació viendo al Jester reír maquiavélicamente. –**Y hay mas de donde vino eso- **Chasqueo sus dedos de pronto una tormenta de hilo y cristales se formo alrededor del alvino –**Storm gust- **La ventisca inmovilizo al guardián, dejándolo a mercede de la lluvia de relámpagos que provoco la bifurcación de un trueno entre todos los cristales.

La agonía era poco para describir el estado de Kion, en unos cuantos movimientos había sido acribillado, pero ahí no acaba el calvario, Jester avanzo a gran velocidad quedando atrás del moribundo alvino, misteriosamente había dejado de caer en el Nexo… o mas bien ahora estaba sujeto.

Cientos de hilos de metal tenían de nueva cuenta neutralizado al de vestimentas oscuras deshechas –**Sendero del cielo- **diciendo esto el cuerpo del muñeco comenzó a incendiarse espontáneamente para que luego el fuego avanzara por los hilos como si estuvieron hechos de pólvora –**Sendero infernal-** con estas ultimas palabras Kion estallo literalmente, sus ojos estaban blancos, la sangre escurría por cada parte de su cuerpo tiñendo sus oscuras vestimentas… estaba mas que derrotado, estaba muer…

/clank/

Una espada salía de sus funda –_Itouryu Iai: Shishi sonson_ (Estilo de una espada: Canción del león)- una ráfaga verde atravesó al Jester convirtiéndolo en restos de hilos por un instante, para que luego se reconstruyera, y volteara a ver al Espadachín Destinado, Roronoa Zoro -¡Ahora!- tomo a Kion con un brazo y desapareció

/bling/

Una pequeña luz se notaba en las lejanías- _Nova… LASER!!!_- al irse acercando la pequeña luz se volvió del tamaño de un asteroide, de haber habido algo en el Nexo, este se hubiera desintegrado, tal y como lo hizo Jester

-Rápido, saca esa pluma- Zoro reapareció alado de Ex, quien acaba de disparar la super nova. –Claro- el muchacho rápidamente saco un orbe rojo –_Phoenix Down-_y la luz de la vida voltio a Kion –Uff, a tiempo, un poco mas y esto no hubiera servido-.

-¿Qué demonios… están haciendo aquí?- el alvino no entendía como ellos 2 podían estar en ese lugar, en vez del castillo. –Digamos que terminamos aquí por error, pero no fue culpa de Zoro, jeje- Ex reía como siempre aun en esos tiempos. –Cállate idiota, tu no te preocupes Kion los demás se están encargando de todo en el castillo, y aun así no te íbamos a dejar ser mártir como si nada, maldita sombra- Esto parecían ser buenas noticias para el alvino, cuando entonces

-**Que emotivo es todo esto, jejeje- **la voz de lo que corrompía al Jester se hizo presente, mientras el muñeco se reconstruía frente a ellos –**Pero no importa cuantos vengan o cuantas veces traten de destruirme… yo siempre volveré, porque siempre ha de haber corrupción en cualquier mundo, JAJAJAJA- **un aura oscura mas fuerte se hacia presente

-Mostrémosle de que estamos hechos- Dijo Zoro poniéndose su bandana. –Mostrémosle que aun existe esperanza- Ex choco sus puños haciendo que la energía de su cuerpo se incrementara haciendo ondear su propia capa. –Mostrémosle que somos Maravillantes- Kion se levanto, tomando su espada y deshaciéndose de la gabardina, mostrando en su espalda un tatuaje con el emblema del Maravillante

La luz fue tan enceguecedora que se vieron obligadas a cubrir sus ojos con los brazos. No sabían en qué cantidad de tiempo había sucedido todo, pero la cuestión era que había sucedido. Zuriñe y Hikaru aparecieron en un lugar desolado: la tierra, el cielo… todo era gris, sin vida. No había ningún tipo de plantas ni animales; era un desierto, pero el desierto más devastador que habían observado en sus vidas.

Zuriñe sintió que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro izquierdo, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar, dejando de mirar aquel horrible paisaje y prestando atención a quien la llamaba. Giró su cabeza y miró a Hikaru. Ésta, con el gesto un tanto nervioso, le sonrió… cambiando luego su dulce expresión a una de pánico mientras que señalaba el suelo. La chica miró hacia abajo y su expresión fue idéntica a la de la princesa. Estaban como a 30 metros elevadas en el aire.

- AHHHHHHHH – exclamaron, mientras se precipitaban en caída libre hacia abajo. Hikaru se sujetó con fuerza de su compañera.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS TE SUJETAS DE MÍ?! ¡¿TENGO CARA DE PÁJARO?!

- AYUDAAAA – gritaron las dos a alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

Se formó una gran y espesa nube de polvo. Por un momento no sucedió nada. Cuando el aire se disipó, se pudo vislumbrar a las dos jóvenes bien sentadas sobre el suelo rocoso…

- ¿Podrías explicarme cómo rayos es que seguimos vivas? – inquirió Hikaru, petrificada.

- Bueno, pues… - comenzó Zuriñe, pero fue interrumpida.

- Quizás no estamos vivas – dijo Hikaru, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro tenso – Quizás sí morimos y así es la muerte… Quizás nadie nunca más pueda vernos, o tal vez sí, como fantasmas. Podríamos… podríamos encontrarnos con gente que ya haya muerto antes y… y… - a la otra se les estaba agotando la paciencia – O TAL VEZ… - exclamó, sobresaltando a su compañera – podríamos volver al Castillo del Nexo y…

- Mejor cállate antes de que digas alguna otra tontería – la silenció Zuriñe con un golpe en la cabeza…

- Au… - se quejó la princesa con expresión llorosa - ¡Un momento! ¡Es dolió! ¡Significa que no estamos muertas!

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamaron dos voces.

Sí, dos.

Zuriñe y Hikaru miraron hacia la derecha y vieron a una persona más. Era una joven de cabello negro, con un traje al parecer de combate. Su rasgo más destacado eran el par de orejas de gato que crecían de su cabeza y una larga cola que se enroscaba tras de ella.

- Un momento, ¿y tú…? – comenzó Zuriñe.

- ¡KTYUZA-CHAN! – exclamó la princesa, lanzándosele a la chica.

- Ah, ya veo, con que ella es Ktyuza-hime – dijo Zuriñe, sonriendo – Hikaru me comentó varias cosas de ti la última vez que nos quedamos conversando ella y yo en mi cuarto.

- Te responderé en cuanto pueda respirar apropiadamente – dijo la neko-girl a duras penas, mientras seguía capturada por los brazos de la princesa.

- Ups… - dijo ésta, dejándola ir, permitiéndole tomar una gran bocanada de oxígeno.

- Bueno ahora sí – la pelinegra se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - Mi nombre es Ktyuza Hatake, princesa de Azarat, y sí, soy amiga de Hikaru... Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.

- Y también eres quien nos salvó – agregó Roronoa, sonriendo amablemente.

Hikaru volteó rápidamente y clavó los ojos en la otra chica.

- ¿Tú?

- Sí… ¿o acaso piensan que con esos gritos pasarían desapercibidas?

Hikaru se sonrojó y Zuriñe sólo se carcajeó.

- Estaba a punto de decírtelo pero saliste con tu teoría sobre la vida y la muerte… - miró con expresión aburrida a Hikaru, pero luego cambió de tema – En fin, la verdad es que Maravillante-sama no podía enviarnos a un peor lugar – se quejó, pateando una piedra.

Observaron una vez más a su alrededor. Todo era tan monótono que causaba depresión… y el viento que corría no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Qué lugar es éste? ¿Qué sucedió con los otros? ¿Y qué hacías tú aquí? – preguntó Hikaru, con la última refiriéndose a su amiga.

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Una de las personas que trabajan en mi palacio me recomendó esta sub-dimensión para entrenar, y heme aquí. Pero… ¿qué hay de ustedes?

- Bueno, verás…

Zuriñe comenzó a explicarle todo; Hikaru también aportaba uno que otro dato, pero a medida que avanzaba la historia no pudo evitar que su mirada se ensombreciera y finalmente se retiró unos pasos, sentándose sobre una roca, abrazándose a sí misma.

- Ya veo… - dijo la pelinegra unos minutos después, rascándose el cuello – Vaya lío que se armó. Entonces ahora están detrás de esos sellos…

- Así es – asintió Roronoa - Pero antes que nada debemos encontrar la manera de regresar. ¡Tenemos que ayudar al resto! – Se puso a comentar unas cosas en voz alta que iban dirigidas solamente a ella misma, y Ktyuza aprovechó para ir hasta donde estaba su amiga.

- Hey… – dijo con voz suave, pasando un brazo por sus hombros - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Todo es tan horrible, K-chan. El Orbe, mis guardaespaldas… Maravillante.

- Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes… ya verás que todo va a solucionarse – le sonrió reconfortantemente y limpió una lágrima que se había resbalado por la mejilla de la princesa – Piensa que no vas a poder ayudarlos si no tratas de volver al Castillo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que complicarse las cosas? ¿Por qué no podemos realizar algo de manera pacífica? – agachó su cabeza y dejó que un par de lágrimas hicieran contacto con el suelo.

- Vamos amiga, tienes que levantar esos ánimos –luego sonrió con algo de maldad - Si te quedas aquí lamentándote nunca podrás ayudar a tus queridos guardaespaldas ni a tu…

- Sigue hablando y estás muerta – le dijo, con gesto amenazante.

- Oh, por favor… ¿qué acaso te molesta que diga que Ma..?

- ¡Ktyuza! – exclamó y se puso a perseguirla por el lugar.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? – preguntó Zuriñe, que seguía hablando sola. Las vio corretear de un lado para el otro - Por lo menos se ve más animada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, refiriéndose a Hikaru.

- En efecto, lo que quería era hacerla reír un poco – coincidió Ktyuza, guiñándole un ojo, que justo pasaba corriendo por ahí - ¡VAMOS HIKARU, DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR LA SALIDA ASÍ PUEDES IR A SALVAR A TU AMORCITO! – exclamó y a continuación se desarmó a carcajadas.

- Ya verás… - dijo la princesa, toda sonrojada, apretando los puños.

- Oh, por favor, ¿por qué haces tanto lío? – le dijo la hermana de Zoro – No tiene nada de malo que estés enamorada de él.

- ¿Có-Cómo lo…? – tartamudeó ella, más colorada aún.

- Oh, por favor, ¡es obvio! Hasta un ciego lo vería – dijo la chica.

- ¿De… De verdad? – la princesa se cubrió la cara con una mano. Zuriñe puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Se lo dijiste? - inquirió.

- Yo…

- Oh, pero si seguro que ya lo besó más veces que Pucca a Garu – dijo Ktyuza con lo cual ella y Zuriñe empezaron a desternillarse de risa, dejando a una completamente roja Hikaru queriendo que la tragara la tierra.

- ¡Por favor, concentrémonos en nuestro objetivo! – exclamó, dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar con determinación.

Los otros tres, aunque todavía riendo, la siguieron. En el horizonte no se vislumbraba nada, pero unos relámpagos en las nubes indicaban que en algún lugar estaba lloviendo… y seguramente donde hubiera agua… habría vida.

De lo que ninguna de las tres se enteró fue que unos ojos las habían estado observando todo el tiempo y, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo vieran, salió de su escondite y olfateó las dos lágrimas que Hikaru había derramado, dejando escapar un hilo de baba y mostrando unas inmensas ganas de comer en su mirar.*

.-.-.-. oC: La PlUmA y La EsPaDa.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron alrededor de dos horas. Ktyuza les había indicado que el camino que ahora seguían coincidía con el que ella había tomado para llegar hasta donde las había encontrado, y que si seguían así pronto llegarían a una zona en la que el ambiente dimensional sufría una ruptura y podrían crear un portal para ir hasta alguna otra dimensión y de ahí regresar al castillo.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensan hacer cuando lleguen de nuevo al castillo? – inquirió la neko, con algo de preocupación.

- Pues ayudar en todo lo que podamos… Yo estoy bastante preocupada por los gemelos, ésos no tienen escrúpulos cuando se trata de meterse en problemas – dijo Zuriñe, cruzada de brazos.

- Lo mismo – coincidió Hikaru, algo consternada – A Hiei y Ed les encanta pelear, y L es bastante vulnerable en peleas del tipo que se desató en el castillo…

- Pero… ¿de verdad es conveniente que vayan? – preguntó Ktyuza, llamando la atención de las otras dos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Habían llegado ya a una especie de círculo… en su interior todo era diferente: había césped, flores y daba la luz del sol; el aire era más respirable y cálido. Claramente aquel era el desfase dimensional.

- Bueno, pues… comparado con los demás, chicas, sus habilidades de combate no son muy fabulosas que digamos… ¿Hasta qué punto serían de ayuda? Quizás sólo estén estorbando. Y, por ejemplo, tú, Hikaru, crees que Maravillante, además de estar poseído, estaría mejor con ver que te hicieran algo o lastimaran? Todo eso sin mencionar que no sabemos a qué altura de la batalla llegarán. Aquí el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente…

La chica agachó la cabeza y Zuriñe sólo guardó silencio.

- De todas formas… - murmuró la aludida – No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. No podemos quedarnos aquí, lamentándonos de nuestra inutilidad y esperando a que los demás solucionen todo.

- Estoy contigo – dijo Zuriñe, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Ya veo… - dijo Ktyuza – Bueno, en ese caso, creo que no queda nada más que hacer – La neko soltó un suspiro resignado y descruzó los brazos – Aunque sé de un par de personas que me matarán por no haberlas hecho participar en la batalla.

Hikaru y Zuriñe rieron y, entre las dos, abrieron un portal.

- Bueno, pues nos estaremos viendo, entonces – dijo esta última, con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo creo que sí…

Zuriñe saltó hacia el otro lado y Hikaru, mientras se despedía de su amiga, que también pasaba por un portal propio hacia su dimensión, vio unos ojos brillosos que la acechaban desde las sombras*. Pero luego sintió un tirón y saltó, preparada para lo que sea que tuviera que afrontar en el castillo del Nexo.

Tras el ataque del poseído Shikari, solo escombros y una gran polvareda habían sido creados, parecía que las 3 chicas hubieran sido abrumadas por el poder del corrompido

/ting/

O no?, pronto el espadachín volteo a donde había dirigido su ataque -**¿Qué rayos?-. **_–Diminuendo-_ una nueva voz daba premisa de una poderosa ventisca junto con una dulce melodía de violín

-Colette-. –Coyet-san-. –La violinista- Entre Azuka, Kalara y Lina, ahí se encontraba la inocente y dulce Colette, dando gala de su vestido fiesta, las flores blancas en su cabello, sus delicados ojos a perlados, pero mas que nada de su violín, que con cada tonada y siguiendo la voluntad de su portadora generaba una onda de sonido tan fuerte como para haberlas protegido

-Mi hermano me advirtió de estas cosas, me dijo que me cuidara y no hiciera algo arriesgado, pero viendo a todos dar todo por proteger el castillo, debo también poner de mi parte… _Crescendo- _La misma onda que defendía a las chicas ahora se convirtió en una que arrasó todo a su paso junto con Shikari.

-Tu lo has dicho Colette, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados- Azuka se reincorporo, preparándose con algunas agujas. –Por el amo Maravi, shi- Kalara apretó sus puños tomando así una pose de batalla. –He llegado muy lejos y enfrentado a muchos, y como mi padre, no me detendré y no dejare que algo le suceda a mis amigos- Esta vez fue Lina, tomando un segundo aire, apretando con fuerza sus sais.

-**Todo será inútil en unos momentos- **Aprovechando su gran velocidad, el rubio se disparo hacia el grupo de chicas chocando su espada endemoniada, contra las 2 sais de la princesa pirata, mientas las demás chicas se dispersaban

-_Overture- _la morena de ojos blanquecinos pronto soltó otra ráfaga musical haciendo retroceder un poco, suficiente para que Lina se desapareciera de su rango de ataque; perdiendo a su objetivo esta vez estaría dispuesto a cargar contra la música dio un paso rápido quedando frente a ella, alzo la espada y tiro el sablazo

/ZASH/

Azuka había aparecido ahora frente a él, a un lado de ella había tirado otro pequeño frasco, escaseando de una sustancia amarilla –_Suero de defensa…­_ Kalara, ¡ahora!-. Sin embargo la chica ave no se veía por ningún lado que volteo el pirata participante del torneo, excepto en la alturas -¡KYAAA!- convertida en ave regreso a su forma humana para caer con toda su fuerza y plantearle una patada en la cara y desequilibrarlo

-_Sfrozando-_ esta segunda onda musical resalto de fuerza verdaderamente mandando lejos a Shikari. –**No puede estar pasando esto- **atónito de ver como simples chicas para el estaban derrotándolo. –No subestimes a tus adversarios- decía tras el Lina, quien ya lo esperaba para darle un último golpe.

Asimilando una clásica posición del primer oficial de su padre, Lina coloco sus dos armas frente a ella formando una L, para luego hacerlas girar con gran rapidez –_San Sen Sekai _(3000 mundos)-

**-¡AAAGH!****- **el enemigo de las 4 grito de agonía, su resistencia había acabado el cuerpo no le daba mas, partes de sus ropas se rompieron revelando que en si no era un chico, y finalmente la espada endemoniada que nublaba sus pensamientos salió volando de sus manos; en los pensamientos de Shikari, la oscuridad que la cubría enteramente fue liberándola

-Creo que esta pesadilla acabo- Las chicas pronto se acercaron con Lina que veía ya al abatido Shikari. –Lo malo es que ahora el…- Azuka tomo un momento para ver la condición del adversario y notar algo particular -o ella esta mas herida, pero bueno no es nada grave en este momento lo tratare-

-**No- **Shikari abrió un ojo

/Blast/

Las 4 chicas volaron en le planteare las otras ocasiones, cuando nos quedamos a dormir diferentes direcciones, pese a sus condiciones el muchacho o bueno, la chica había emitido una poderosa energía como de _voluntad_, o mas bien _maldad_, un _haki demoniaco. _-**No quería llegar a esto, pero… no me queda alternativa… sucumbirán ante mi **_**voluntad-**_jadeante decía la aun poseída rubia.

Esta extraña energía las mantenía a todas sujetadas de algo temiendo volar por la fuerza, Colette y Kalara apenas podían soportarla, pronto, como había dicho Shikari, cederían inconscientes a su _voluntad_; Azuka y Lina, por otro lado, tenían una mayor resistencia sobre todo la princesa pirata

-_Esta fuerza- _pensaba Lina –_Esta fuerza, es horrible, está enojada… es tan opuesta a…-. _–_Lina-_ Otra voz se escucho en su cabeza, un tranquilo paisaje se postro en su mente, y la risa de alguien a quien atesoraba, pese nunca conocer, se oyó a todo pulmón una y otra vez. –Padre- suspiro calmadamente

-¡Shikari!- grito la rubia doctora –Debes poder combatir, debes mostrar tu propia voluntad, tu propio espíritu… no dejar caer por algo externo a ti, es tu vida- las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la afectada.

Dentro de ella las sombras de nueva cuenta estaban abrumándola –Basta, basta, ¡BASTA!- toda la oscuridad desapareció, dejándola en una ambiente blanco, cansada callo totalmente en el y fue cerrando levemente sus ojos. –**Estaré débil… pero no tanto como tu- **La Shikari de sombras se apareció frente a ella, levanto una arma de filo y entonces…

-**!**-

**/**Puff**/**

Lina estaba colocando sus mano en el hombro de Shikari, haciéndole sentir una calma total, purgando en ese momento a su demonio, haciendo imponer una _voluntad_ única, una voluntad de elegidos; tras esto Shikari finalmente termino inconsciente y sin más demonios que enfrentar en su cabeza.

-Ahora si parece ser la conclusión- decía Colette con algo de temblases en su cuerpo, la otra morena y la rubio que movía su mechón le afirmaron con la cabeza. -¡Kalara lo encontró!- pronto las 3 voltearon su mirada a la pequeña con plumas que tenía en sus manos una lata vacía de refresco de cola.

-¿Kalara, que te sucede?-. –No hay tiempo Zuki-chan, Kalara vuela, Kalara ayuda al amo y al amo Maravi- la pequeña se transformo en ave para precisamente volar de lugar con la ahora lata transformada en sello, mientas dejaba a las chicas confusas de sus acciones infantiles, o al menos a 2 de ellas

-Yo les explicare lo que Glyde me dijo, mientras ayudemos a Shikari y vayamos de prisa a la enfermería- con calma la violinista les menciono a ambas dándoles algo de tranquilidad con el asunto.

Para Hiroi ya solo quedaba una parte por revisar de toda la biblioteca, una parte que por suerte no había sufrido los daños de la batalla previamente ocurrida. Comenzó a mover libros, quitar algunos, hasta que finalmente –Este libro… se siente diferente- estaba por jalarlo cuando

/CRASH/

Un par de pedazos de metal volaron en dirección al peliazul, este tras esquivarlos, pronto reconoció que era su "Dama de Plata" partida a la mitad. –**Vas a necesitar mas que una muñeca para detenerme, cadenero-** Darts había resurgido, mas furioso que antes, apuntándola con sus pistolas. -¿Qué haré contigo?- lanzo cadenas a los pedazos de su creación de metal, para que se fundieran en esta y pronto se convirtiera de nuevo en cadenas.

-**¡Arde!- **Un aura cubrió las manos del castaño pareciendo que tenia cabezas de dragon disparando poderosas bolas de fuego. –_Gran escudo Garna_-

/BOOM/

Los disparos chocaron contra un par de escudos que Hiroi había creado con sus cadenas. –Tan siquiera recuerdas porque estas peleando, ¡Imbecil!- Con este comentario el gatillero se paralizo un tanto; los escudos se regresaron a su gabardina en forma de cadenas, para que así el bueno de esta pelea avanzara hacia su adversario –Imagina como estaría Azuka si nos viera pelear otra vez- extendiendo su brazo las cadenas salieron de la gabardina formando un enorme puño de metal -¡Brazo derecho, del GIGANTE!-

Sin siquiera reaccionar Darts recibió el golpe de lleno haciéndolo volar por el aire de la biblioteca, hasta que de la nada se detuvo en el aire cubierto enteramente por el aura oscura. Sus ojos se habían tornado blancos, la expresión en su rostro era completamente diferente y el tatuaje que rondaba su cuerpo había regresado a su pecho, esta era una fuerza que iba mas allá que la del Dragón de las Sombras.

-**Tu amigo hace mucho que se perdió- **el poseído gatillero aun levitando en el aire desenfundaba su rifle con una mano y buscaba algo entre sus múltiples bolsillos con la otra –**Tratar de hacerlo razonar, así como esta pelea que todos ustedes hacen, es completamente inútil-**. –No digas esas tonterías, maldito, vamos a detener lo que pueda suceder- extendiendo sus brazos cadenas surgieron de todas partes de su gabardina lanzándose desde diferentes direcciones hacia el del rifle

/BLAST/

Con un solo disparo todas las cadenas volaron en miles de pedazos, mientras una lluvia de deshechos eslabones caía, algo mas choco en el suelo, un objeto brillante. –¿Que es eso?** – **Hiroi vio extrañado por un momento… y entonces reconoció el objeto. –**Surge en busca de honor y venganza, el príncipe de los cazadores- **un orbe striker

Del resplandor surgió un muchacho portando una armadura hecha con pieles y metal, cargando un enorme escudo y una cañón del tamaño de una barca, Kowloon (de Monster Hunter Orage). Sin dudarlo un segundo el cazador apunto a su objetivo - _Ryuugekihou_ (Dragon atack gun)- el disparo era tan potente que debía usar su escudo para no volar de la fuerza producida.

La mayoría de las cadenas estaban hechas añicos, Hiroi no tenia como defenderse de esto –_No me queda de otra- _Vio sus manos y sabía que tendría que hacerlo.

/BOOOOOOM/

Tras la explosión el cazador de la poderosa arma se esfumo, el posesionado Darts solo vio con gusto el resultado de su acción, cuando entonces tras el humo y el polvo se revelo una enorme esfera de metal… pero no cualquier metal, era plata, la esfera se abrió lentamente quedando como alas atrás de Hiroi

-Esto tiene que acabar en este momento, me estas escuchando Darts- el pirata extendió su brazo derecho a un costado comenzando a desintegrar las alas y que se reconstruyeran en una nueva arma. –**Que no lo entiendes, es inútil hablar con el-**. –Tu cállate, maldita cosa, Darts tu me salvaste de haber dejado la tripulación, estuve ahí para ayudarte contra tu ex compañero, y todos hemos estado para todos desde que este viaje comenzó- Al haber finalizado una larga lanza cónica con alas en la base se había formado

-Es por todo esto que no creo que un espíritu de mierda te haya consumido enteramente- tomo un paso para atrás el cadenero y entonces… -**Acabare contigo de una vez por todas alimaña- **el corrompido por arte de magia hizo flotar todas las armas y explosivos de Darts en el aire –**Muere- **todos fueron disparados al mismo tiempo con esa aura oscura.

_-¡Lanza del Angel de Plata!-_ Hiroi literalmente voló hacia su adversario repeliendo los proyectiles

/Cling/

La punta de la lanza toco el centro del pecho de Darts y entonces –Resuena- Hiroi hizo vibrar con tanta intensidad su lanza que transmitió el efecto a su amigo de una brutal forma

-¡**GAAAAA**aaaah!- La corrupción dejo de golpe al gatillero, fuera lo que hubiera usado Hiroi había resultado, los 2 cayeron finalmente al suelo, uno inconciente y el otro abatido. Hiroi no podría perder mas tiempo, aun con el cansancio debía encargarse de encontrar el sello.

Corrió al librero, que milagrosamente estaba intacto, y jalo el libro hueco, haciendo que el mueble se girara revelando -¿La peluca roja? … bueno eso demuestra que es obra del verdadero Maravillante- al momento de querer tocarla esta reacciono revelando la verdadera forma del sello –Ahora debo apresurarme… pero no puedo dejar a Darts aquí-

-Lárgate cadenero- con pocas fuerzas, el castaño pronuncio en el piso –No tienes que explicarme nada… cuando esa cosa me tomo, pude descubrir un par de cosas- Hiroi estaba insólito por verlo aun conciente tras todo esto –Muévete o tengo que dispararte para que reacciones- levantando una pistola con dificultad. –Ya me iré, mandare ayuda de inmediato… _aibou- _sabiendo que ahora su amigo estaría bien el peliazul corrió con algunas recobradas fuerzas hacia la sala del orbe del deseo

/SPLASH/

Vilks y Fuyu saltaban por el congelado auditorio esquivando los múltiples disparos y proyectiles de agua que eran emitidos de los diversos espejos que rodeaban el lugar.

-_Lighting chains-. –_No me vencerás con mi propio elemento- Ambos guerreros se defendían de los diversos ataques, el alvino lanzando constantes descargas destruyendo así varios de los espejos, mientras que el peliazul repelía el agua de los ataques y la usaba para redirigirlos, sin embargo todo su esfuerzo parecía inútil, ya que los espejos no tardaban en reconstruirse.

-**Vamos, vamos, ¡VAMOS ESCORIA!, demuestren que pueden pelear- **en ese momento prácticamente de todos los espejos salieron disparos de agua hacia el centro del lugar, combatir tanto liquido sería imposible para los 2, obligándolos a saltar hasta los balcones del lugar… fue entonces que recordaron que no eran los únicos ahí.

-¡Blanquillo!**- **Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Vilks. –¡Gal!… o algo así- Fuyu vagamente recordaba su nombre. Extrañamente los disparos de agua no lo dañaron, sino que lo elevaron rápidamente hacia el techo –**Te tengo- **donde estaba el espejo más alto y del cual salía San blandiendo su espada para partir en 2 al pirata X.

-**-**_Infusione: gialla _(Infusión: amarillo)- de repente los ojos de Glyde se abrieron, lanzando seguido una estocada con una de sus armas, sus Sofias, al pecho del adversario, electrificando todo su cuerpo obligándolo así a salir completamente del espejo –Esto es por lo que me hiciste pasar hace rato- clavo su segunda Sofía en San y giro en el aire para aventarlo con brutalidad al suelo y finalizar con…

-_ Tuono di Zeus_(Trueno de Zeus)- dando cortes al azar en el aire estos fueron pintando rayas amarillas que pronto se convirtieron en relámpagos que asotaron al de la cicatriz de espada.

Tras el ataque los espejos comenzaron a derretirse y el artista cayó sobre uno de los candelabros, quedando frente a los ex participantes –El sujeto que se coló en el jurado… y el chico gritón que rompió una fuente- fue lo primero que dijo al verlos. -¡Hey!- y esto lo que los 2 dijeron al ver al subordinado del Maravillante

-Gracias- un extraño cambio de tono siguió en la oración de Glyde –de no ser por ustedes, ese sujeto me hubiera matado o se hubiera ido a causar mas estragos-. –No hay de que, jeje- menciono el avatar -aunque perdón por descuidarte hace unos…-

/Tas/

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?- cierto ojirojo acababa de lanzar una de sus botas al ojiazul. –Se me fue la bota por accidente, pero si no tienes por que agradecernos-

-**No cuenten victoria tan pronto, escoria- **mientras ellos había charlado, el corrompido de nueva cuenta estaba de pie, mas emocionado por la pelea ahora contra 3 rivales –**Aunque habrá que ajustarse un poco- **haciendo de nueva cuenta sellos con sus manos se cubrió en una nube de humo revelando tras esta a el y 2 copias suyas… sin poder saber cuál era el original.

Espadas, metal, y agua chocaron uno contra otro, mientras cada uno de ellos hacia frente a su propio San; las copias debían desaparecer solo con unos cuantos golpe o uno bien dado, pero siendo estas copias exactas pelear a la par aun con una replica no era sencillo

-**Tienes agallas para pararte de nuevo después de la paliza que te di- **comentaba a Glyde, rompiendo su choque de armas y así lanzarle un misil de agua directamente. –No eres el único que puede hacer eso _Infusione: Blu marino _(Infusión: Azul marino)- introduciendo en un orificio de sus armas unas esferas azules -_Typhoon_ (Tifón)-. Los 2 ataques de agua chocaron, pero desafortunadamente el que era usuario principal de este elemento termino avasallando al alvino

-A como les gusta hacer esto de la manera difícil, pelea como se debe maldito infeliz-. –**Calla escoria, que por lo que se tú no eres más que un colado con suerte-** estas palabras iban dirigidas a Vilks junto con varios ataques de la espada Leviatán.

En respuesta, el ojirojo, tomo un pequeña salto hacia atrás y regresar con miles de estocadas –_Million stab-_ pero ninguno de ellas dio en su oponente, dando su ultima estocada, San cogió la muñeca del alvino y la alzo para dejarlo inmovilizado e inmediatamente lanzarle un corte directo para partirlo por el pecho, no sin que antes Vilks lograra clavarle a Garou, su Kodashi, y así destruir al clon de agua

-Jeje, lo logre- alegre de haberse salvado de un golpe casi mortal -¿Qué es esto?- algo inesperado se suscito al momento en que la réplica estallara como un globo de agua

-**Tan pequeño y tienes tantas agallas, aun así eso te hace la escoria mas insignificante-. –**Calla, quien te da el derecho decir todas esas cosas sin conocerme- El avatar lanzo junto a esta respuesta varias olas tratando de hacer retroceder a su adversario, pero el choque de agua no parecía afectarlo en lo mas mínimo.

-**Solo con verte, puedo sentir lo diminuto que eres en poder- **con esto ataco fuertemente con su espada rebanándole la camisa y parte de su pecho, dejando así que su querida espada por fin probara algo de sangre –**Ya no hay mas salvación o esperanza para ti o esos idiotas- **con cada palabra fue agregando otro sablazo acertando en la mayoría de estos, cuando ya el joven de cabello azul no pudo mas, el corrompido ninja, lo tomo del cuello con una sola mano

-**Tan solo míralos- **girando su mano lo hizo ver a Glyde y a Vilks, ambos atrapados en esferas de agua, el primero de ellos aun con el San clon afuera sujetando la burbuja, mientras poco a poco las esferas se congelaban.

-No… te dejare… tan fácilmente- con dificultad el muchacho pronunciaba sus palabras y tomaba el brazo de San –Por mi, por ellos, por mis amigos, por todos, lo hare- una gran fuerza se hizo sentir del joven avatar, tanto que llego a los adentros de San, el clon que aun estaba presente de pronto estallo, seguido de las burbujas liberando a los dos alvinos

-**Como has hecho esto mocoso, te aplastare en este momento- **Furico le grito en cara San y…

/Squash/

Algo reventó, el brazo de San, de pronto estallo en varias partes, como si hubiera habido pequeños explosivos dentro de ella; de esta manera el Avatar de agua se pudo soltar y acercarse con los otros 2.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Fuiste tú?- Vilks no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. –Eso parece… pero no sé como paso, solo lo sentí- el peliazul se veía con curiosidad sus manos.

_-Sangre control- _de inmediato pensó Glyde, reconociendo esa habilidad, debido a las tantas historias que conto cada uno al estar recolectando esencias al inicio de toda esta aventura –No hay que distraernos, esta es nuestra oportunidad de vencerlo, sin su mano no podrá hacer sellos y su manejo de la espada se entorpecerá-.

-**No crean que esto me detendrá, así me corte el brazo o esta al borde de la muerte no dejare de pelear, mucho menos con escoria como ustedes… y ahora que lo pienso- **el corrompido levanto su arma con la intención de cortarse el brazo, apunto un poco y lanzo el corte

/ts ts ts ts/

-¡Suficiente!- el avatar había aprisionado las extremidades del maniaco además de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil –No permitiré algo asi, que clase de persona llega a ser así por sí misma y pensar en tales locuras, eres un peligro para los demás y para ti mismo, por ello te detendré.

-**Suéltame- **El usuario de chakra de agua, estaba totalmente inmóvil, sus fuerzas finalmente se estaban drenando. –Esto acabara en un instante, pitufo- dijo Vilks lanzándose por la ventana por alguna extraña razón. –No te preocupes, lo tenemos planeado, aguántalo un poco mas- Glyde por su lado destruía con muchos cortes el piso del lugar, aunque fuera de la común las acciones de sus compañeros el Avatar de confió en ellos.

-Ahora- tomando un poco de sangre de sus heridas, la introdujo en la ranura de antes de sus armas -_Infusione: Vida_**- **clavando las Sofias en el suelo, este comenzó a brillar, lo que había hecho el artista fue haber dibujado algo en el suelo y ahora con su infusión cobraría vida –_¡Meravigli'oso!- _(Maravilloso)surgiendo así una imponente estatua del Maravillante atrapando en su gigantesca mano a San elevándolo hasta el techo, atravesándolo quedando en el tormentoso exterior

-Y por ultimo- Vilks apareció del cielo –_Howling-Thunder-Moon-Falls-_ combinando 2 de sus mejores ataques cayo sobre San con sus 2 espadas seguida de un estruendoso trueno dejando al villano fuera de combate, sin la presencia de la corrupción en su interior

-¡**AAAA**AAaaagh…!- la estatua dejo caer al sujeto finalmente, la batalla contra el había terminado.

-Rayos, espero esto sirva de calentamiento para enfrentar al espectro ese- decía Vilks pese a tener un par de buenas heridas. –Tranquilízate o vas a forzarte más de lo que deberías- Glyde por su parte, y sin preocupaciones del ataque buscaba algo entre los escombros –Sera mejor que tomen refugio, busquen a sus strikers y conocidos-.

-Es cierto, Mifune, y Angela-chan, rayos ese espectro loco podría hacerle algo a ella, quien sabe que le habrá hecho a las niñas Darko… más vale que corra- dicho y hecho el alvino toma camino por el mismo lugar que vino. –No me refería a eso… bueno es su problema-

-Pero es cierto, no me pudo quedar con los brazos cruzados, iré a buscar a mis amigos y a otros para que estén a salvo de todo esto- el avatar había, por suerte, entendido mejor el mensaje –Que hay de ti, ¿Qué harás?- viendo como aun el artista buscaba algo

-Lo tengo- encontrando una lata de pintura para cabello, color blanco –No te preocupes por mi, yo soy parte de los encargados del torneo, mi responsabilidad es mucho mayor- al tocar la lata esta se transformo en uno de los sellos –Vayámonos… hey mi billetera- al momento de guardar el sello en su chaqueta noto que algo faltaba –Ese hijo de su…-

-No importa, yo aun tengo su bota- rio con picardía el peliazul sujetando el calzado de Vilks

/Blast, blast, blast/

Ex disparaba sin merced, hacia el corrompido, con todo su poder de la fruta Beam beam, con las palmas de sus manos y su boca, sin éxito, ya que el escurridizo villano escapaba con agilidad cada disparo. Finalmente uno logro golpearlo momento adecuado para que el maestro de Santouryu siguiera el ataque, con sus tres espadas lanzo múltiples estocadas al ser de tela, pero este no se dejaría como si nada, pronto de sus brazos surgieron un par de cuchillas para contra atacar la embestida.

Cada golpe que lanzaba Zoro, era uno que bloqueaba Jester; no quedándose atrás Kion cayo del cielo del vació, justo en la espalda del enemigo, y el muñeco hubiera terminado cortado por la mitad de no ser porque de nueva cuenta cuchillas, esta vez como guadañas negras, salieron de su espalda bloqueando el golpe

Ex, volaba como un cohete, impulsado por sus poderes para dar un tercer golpe en Jester, pero este rápido comenzó a inflarse mandando a todos a volar como si rebotaran con su cuerpo. –**No Irán tan lejos, jajaja- **lanzo sus dos brazos, y un tercero (por alguna razón azul y como con 3 cuentas como garras) para agarrados de una de sus extremidades y jalarlos de nueva cuenta haciendo que los 3 chocaran entre si.

-Infeliz, no nos subestimes- con esfuerzo decía Kion, tomando de nuevo una pose de batalla como sus compañeros. –**Aun no he comenzado, les demostrare de todo lo que soy capaz- **inesperadamente clavo sus manos picudas en su pecho, comenzando a romperse a si mismo, dejando 4 partes, una con cada una de sus extremidades y 2 con la mitad de su vacía cabeza.

-Qué demonios- expresiones similares pronunciaron los 3 al ver esta extraña acción, aunque su reacción fue mas preocupante al ver lo que pasaba. –**Quien diría que una simple **_**célula**_** podría lograr algo así- **diciendo no solamente el títere sino otras 3 copias de el, creadas de los partes deshechas

Cada una comenzó a reír de manera maniaca comenzando a aparecer unas cosas; a uno de ellos su cabello mal hecho se volvió rojizo, los brillos en sus ojos se volvieron color esmeralda y pronto una guadaña negra apareció en sus manos; a otro le apareció una enorme bufanda roja tapando su boca, y un par de cuchillos para atacar; finalmente los últimos 2 eran bastante parecidos, usando unos collares que hicieron que sus cubierta de tela adoptaran tonalidades de negro y rojo, y negro y azul, respectivamente.

-Oh no, otra vez, osas usar las habilidades de los competidores, que tan bajo puedes caer para llegar a esto. –**Como si eso me importara-** todos dijeron a la vez, justo para lanzar al ataque, los que eran copias de los gemelos Darko aparecieron prácticamente frente a los ojos de Kion para luego empujarlo de un puñetazo y atacarlo una vez en vuelo con un remolino combinado de fuego y agua.

La copia de Asassin, comenzó liberando abruptamente los 5 sellos de velocidad para dar un ráfaga incontrolable de cuchillazos a Ex, para tratar de defenderse, el capitán pirata lanzo energía a su alrededor creando una esfera lográndolo detener un instante, rompió la esfera para lanzar un puñetazo, pero fue en ese momento que el Asassin-Jester dio otro mortal golpe quedado atrás de su oponente con la cicatriz de X en el ojo.

Finalmente, la copia de esencia de Lian fue sobre el espadachín con bandana, haciendo clavar su arma sobre las 3 espadas del guerrero; se libraron uno del otro, y antes de proseguir, el arlequín corto desenfrenadamente su propio cuerpo, dejando que una sustancia oscura se fundiera en la guadaña, incrementando su tamaño y poder, así como la locura haciéndolo atacar al espadachín con mayor velocidad, este en vez de chocar filos esquivaba y era para bien, ya que en eso el filo logro tocar un pedazo que voló de la camisa de Zoro, en ese momento el pedazo se pudrió y se desintegro.

-Esa es tu mejor cualidad, ser una copia barata de otros- Kion se quejaba mientras destruya un pilar de hielo. –**Deberías oírte, tu eres el principal copian del idiota Maravillante- **Con estas palabras los gemelos Jester, lanzaron primero el Joshua un potente torrente de agua, combinado con el relámpago de la Hanna.

-Con que un copión…, entonces prueba esto- energía negra comenzó a generarse en todo el cuerpo del alvino, para acumularse en su puño derecho –_Black Thunder_**- **La tormenta de truenos de oscuridad atravesó el ataque combinado como si nada tomando un camino irregular hasta dar a los 2 Jester culminando todo esto con el poderoso estruendo –_Black Noise- _una onda que los mando a volar como los muñecos que eran.

-**Patético… inútil… inmaduro… estupido…-** con cada palabra venia un corte de los cuchillas del Jester-Asassin -**acaso eso es lo que necesita un imbecil para ser capitán pirata, jaja-. **-¡Suficiente!- Ex dejaría llevarse por la furia, de un movimiento aventó su capa para no dañarla con lo siguiente que estaba por hacer –_Sobrecalentamiento-_ el muchacho comenzó a hacer que la energía recorriera su cuerpo a gran velocidad incrementando sus capacidades -¡AAAH!-

La copia del asesino antes de tener que enfrentarlo lanzo un ataque con su daga apuntando al corazón del pirata, pero este lo detuvo en caliente sujetando su mano con la suya; lanzo un golpe en menos de un parpadeo, Jester estaba por salir volando, pero antes de eso fue golpeado una y otra vez, hasta la décima vez, Ex soltó el brazo de tela dejando volar a su enemigo, solo para ser clavado a la nada de nueva cuenta por el moreno, que habia corrido por la trayectoria de vuelo del Jester hasta alcanzarlo e impactarlo de nueva cuenta.

-**Vamos espadachín, no temas al filo de mi arma, acaso no has enfrentado cosas peores, o es que no puedes vencer algo que no puedas tocar-. **Siguiendo con su macabra estrategia lanzando golpes irregularmente. –Debería hacerte la misma pregunta- dejando de retroceder, para colocarse en una posición dejando sus 3 espadas formando un triangulo en medio de los filos, energía comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y en un haz de luz –_Dancing Dragons- _3 dragones de energía, uno blanco, uno negro y un verde, fueron creados haciendo que Zoro desapareciera abalanzándose sobre su enemigo con guadaña, al atravesar su cuerpo como espíritus estallo en miles de pedazos, mientras el espadachín destinado era recreado.

**-Deben sentirse realizados por esto- **la voz alterada del Jester volvió a escucharse, y los restos de los 4 muñecos comenzaron a juntarse de nueva cuenta –**Pero esto apenas esta comenzando… sientan el poder, de los elementos- **El nuevo Jester ahora emitía una poderosa luz de todo su cuerpo, mientras que la nada del Nexo comenzada a crearse en montañas, cascadas, bosques, luz, piedras, y demás elementos de la naturaleza

-Es el estado Avatar- pronto Zoro lo reconoció de lo que había oído de la pelea del joven Avatar, Fuyu, y antes de poder decir algo mas, el espadachín ya se encontraba bloqueando un bloque de acero que trataba de aplastarlos a los tres, la presión que generaba el objeto crecía exponencialmente con cada segundo -¡AAAH!-

-Cuidado, fuego- Ex advirtió como una candente oleada de calor se acercaba a ellos, para detenerla pronto genero un campo de energía bloqueándole así el pase, pero pronto la temperatura de las llamas alcanzaba la de energía que emitía el pirata –esto quema, grrrr-

-Maldita sea, este maniático trata de aplastarnos- Ahora Kion detenía un enorme iceberg salido de quien sabe donde, únicamente con sus manos, pero pronto el hielo comenzó a extenderse por el cuerpo del alvino como hormigas. La situación era de lo peor los 3 estaban a poco de chocar espaldas, pues el metal, el fuego y el hielo incrementaban su poder, a este paso alguno de los 3 sucumbiría y acabaría con los demás.

-**Pero si estoy olvidando el ultimo elemento… viento-** diciendo estas palabras un gigantesco tornado se posiciono justo sobre el hueco que hacían los otros tres elementos, girando a una velocidad impresionante entraría por ahí como un taladra para destrozar a los 3 en su interior.

-Esto esta mal, no hay forma de detener eso- Zoro estaba llegando al borde de la desesperación. –No es cierto… rápido, sostengan el hielo, se como puedo detener todo esto- sin dudar un segundo Ex volteo su cabeza y disparo de su boca un rayo para frenar un poco el hielo, permitiendo así al alvino volar por el hueco para confrontar el tornado

-Que rayos hará- su compañero espadachín no entendía esta acción. –Para cortar lo que no se puede cortar…- Kion introdujo un orbe verde en su espada –_Runesave- _lanzando el golpe de una de las 10 formas de la espada del Rave Master, el tornado se partió por la mitad destruyéndose

Comenzó a descender y coloco otro orbe este era púrpura, intercalando entre azul y rojo –La fuerza de dos elementos combinada _Blue Crimson- _lanzo esta vez 2 cortes uno de fuego que derritió enteramente el iceberg y el segundo, un corte de hielo que contrarrestó el intenso calor que sostenía Ex

Finalmente una vez en el suelo, coloco un ultimo orbe, uno negro y pesado –La espada mas pesada que existe- el piso se quebró, el peso de su espada se había disparado, cargarla tras sus espalda y con sus 2 manos era casi imposible –_Gravity Core-_ el golpe choco con el muro de metal mandándolo a volar para inmediatamente desintegrarse por tal fuerza

Los subordinados del Maravillante finalmente estaban a salvo de la merced de los elementos, Kion regreso su espada a la normalidad y asi no tener que cargar con todo ese peso, Zoro se deshizo de su deshecha camiseta haciendo notar su bien formado pecho, mientras que Ex solo ajustaba la banda en su cabeza, aunque cansados este no era el momento para detenerse.

-**Impresionante… pero aun estoy por mostrarles el clímax de mis habilidades- **Deshaciéndose del estado avatar, el muñeco comenzó una nueva transformación. –Ex, toma- Sin quitarle ojo al arlequín, el alvino lanzo un orbe brillante al pirata. -¿Qué es esto?- cegado un instante por la luz -¿Un par de espadas?-

-Escuche que eras un hábil espadachín hasta que comiste esa fruta del diablo, que cada espada que agarrabas terminaba derretida por tu poder… pues no será el caso de _Million Suns_- Kion volteo dándole un leve gesto de sonrisa tras su explicación. –Gracias, Un millón de soles es exactamente la fuerza que en este momento hay dentro de mi-. –Enseñémosle a este bufón- agrego por último el espadachín verde

-**Prepárense para la pelea, verán todo mi poder ahora… ¡Fuego de Creación!- **Todo el cuerpo de tela del muñeco comenzó a incendiarse en llamas, pronto las llamas se fueron tornado negras y una gran mancha se esparcían en su cuerpo, la fuerza era tanta que tomo con fuerza el orificio que había en su cabeza y lo rompió, para poder salir de el, mostrando un cráneo de metal con luz en sus ojos y una expresión maligna.

Ahí estaba su cuerpo, incendiado en las conexiones de su cuerpo, cubierto de manchas negras, con el cráneo metálico, sosteniendo en una mano una larga espada incendiada en clásico fuego anaranjado y rojo, mientras en la otra portaba un enorme pluma negra con una punta metálica empuntada.

-**No importa que sea más fuerte en este o cualquier mundo, yo tengo ambas, la pluma que crea y la espada que destruye- **tomando pose para su primer ataque

-_¡Santoryu!_- El espadachín destinado se lanzo al ataque

-_Estilo de espada ¡X!- _El pirata de la cruz lo siguió

-_¡Espada que desencadena el espacio!-_ Finalmente el guerrero del nexo se lanzo al ataque

-**Tres espadas…-** Bloqueando el ataque de Zoro con sus 2 armas lo desvió con una simple patada –**Dos espadas…-** espada contra espada, pincel contra espada, estaban a la par, pero de un giro Jester mando lejos a Ex –**O una espada…-** Usando únicamente la punta de la pluma detuvo y desvió la embestida de Kion –**No importa cuántos o cuantas sean el resultado será el mismo-**

El desquiciado giro sin control lanzando ya fueran manchas de tinta o fuego negro, cualquiera de los casos tocarlo no sería nada bueno.

-Te equivocas- Kion lanzo su espada para de esa manera encadenarlo y detener su torbellino de ataques. –Mientras tengamos espíritu- Ex apareció frente a él cargando un rayo en su boca. -No existen los limites- Zoro cayó del cielo vacio cortando en tres al encadenado, y así empezar el disparo del pirata y terminar con un corte de cuerpo completo una vez que el alvino recuperara su espada

Pero su cuerpo volvió a unirse gracias a sus hilos mágicos. –**Si digo que el resultado es el mismo, es porque no tienen esperanza alguna- **juntando la punta de la pluma y la espada formo una esfera de energía que una vez cargada, disparo a los 3 sujetos, estos escaparon con facilidad, pero el resultado de la explosión distorsionó totalmente la nada de ese lugar.

Pronto se re posicionaron, cada uno por su cuenta rodeando al corrompido. –Veremos si lo que dices es cierto…- cada uno adopto posiciones diferentes

El de cabello verde comenzó a concentrarse dejando fluir la energía de su cuerpo, colocando las 2 espadas de sus manos atrás de la que estaba en su boca. El chico de la banda en la cabeza igualmente coloco sus espadas atrás, pero en su espalda formando una X, comenzando a llenar las espadas del millón de soles, con su energía. El alvino lentamente paso su mano izquierda sobre el filo de su espada hasta llegar a la concavidad que tenia para sostenerla, entonces fue que la volteo para sentir la parte gruesa del filo.

-**Esquivar con tanta facilidad sería muy aburrido- **dijo el bizarro personaje mientras analizaba a cada uno cuidadosamente –**Así que será mejor detenerlos a los tres-. –**Te arrepentirás-

_-__ Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou _(Cañon de 108 libras)_-_

_-Corte X-_

_-Black Beam-_

Un tornado, poderosas ondas en forma de cruz y un rayo negro pronto chocaron sobre el mismo Jester el cual contenía a los 2 primeros con la pluma y la espada y finalmente al rayo oscuro con su propia cabeza… el ataque había sido un fracaso

-**Jaja… JAJA, eso fue patético- **En efecto lo había sido, parecía que finalmente los 3 habían llegado a su limite mientras el arlequín asemejaba una desatada caja de Pandora sin candado –**Acabare con su patética existencia de una vez y para siempre- **el villano tomo vuelo quedando por encima de ellos repitiendo el proceso de su último ataque combinando la fuerza de su pluma y su espada, pero esta vez comiéndose el resultado, haciendo que su cráneo comenzara a soltar un resplandor sombrío.

Para Ex, Zoro y Kion, todo parecía acabado tan solo blandir sus armas era una pesadez en ese momento, cuanto entonces

-_¡No se rindan!-. _

–Maravillante- todos dijeron exaltados, reconociendo esa voz en sus cabezas.

-_No pueden rendirse en este momento, todos en el castillo están dando lo mejor de ellos por enfrentar esta catástrofe… y yo tampoco me estoy rindiendo, aun con mi ultimo pensamiento estoy luchando, así que ustedes tampoco deben hacerlo, recuerden que el Maravillante no soy solo yo, sino todos ustedes y todo aquel que se lo proponga-_

El tatuaje en la espalda de Kion brillo, la banda sobre la cabeza de Zoro obtuvo el logo de su creador, y la capa de Ex volaba hacia el, ahora portando la gran M en ella para que el se la colocara en la espalda, era el momento de ese último esfuerzo

-**Tomen esto, uno de los orbes mas caóticos de todos… el Orbe de Destrucción- **De su boca salió un orbe negro, que sin preámbulos se disparo a todo su poder consumiendo todo a su paso creciendo mas y mas a cada instante

_- Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura Ichibugin __(Espíritu demoniaco, Estilo de 9 espadas: Asura Neblina de Plata)-_

_-­__Nova Laser… ¡EXTREMA!-_

_-Black Void-_

_Zoro proyectando su espíritu para obtener 6 brazos y 3 caras que cargaran con 9 espadas; Ex dando cientos de cortes en el aire cada uno de ellos mas fuerte que el anterior para culminar un enorme X, impulsada con el poder de una Supernova estallando; Kion concentrando energía vacía en su espada y disparándola como un rayo vacio que consumía todo a su trayectoria_

_/Crack/_

_El efecto del orbe de destrucción se anulo totalmente, dicho orbe se parito perfectamente por la mitad y el Jester quedo totalmente hecho pedazos, cosa que no evitaría que se reconstruyera… pero por fin libre de ese malvado demonio._

_-Lo tengo- dijo Kion tomando la cabeza mal cocida del bufón que caía del cielo del vacío. -¡Auch!- dijo la cabeza de trapo mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. –Cálmate muñeco… ya la niña te arreglara-. –Cuanto… siento, haberla hecho… llorar- de nuevo volvía su voz de broma, pero aquello que mencionaba era bastante sincero_

_/Tas/_

_Del cielo cayo el cráneo de metal, eran toda una daga, algo así como una sonaja de mal gusto, pronto comenzó a hablar. –__**Aun no están… a salvo… yo solo era la mano derecha del verdadero peligro… hoy el Maravillante y el Palacio del Nexo sucumbirán, y entonces llegara AQUEL, que convertirá todo lo que conocen, las múltiples dimensione y el mismo Nexo… en NADA, ¡JAJAJA!-**_

_**/**__Boom__**/**_

Kion lo hizo estallar por medio de sus poderes en el Nexo –Andando, debemos volver al Palacio del Nexo-

Con estas últimas palabras los 3 guerreros y la cabeza del Jester desaparecieron. Esto solo había sido el comienzo de algo inmenso, y el destino de muchos en el palacio, de muchas dimensiones y de la misma realidad estarían en manos de una diseñadora y un ninja

_**Que inicie la GRAN FINAL del torneo de OCs:  
**__**La pluma y la espada**_

Suzaku no Kael (de Natsuhiko Daisuke)  
**VS  
**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)

**Epilogo del ganador  
**25 de junio  
(Extension)


	26. Batalla Final: Kael

"**El fuego de la vida y la pluma de la creación"**

(Esto es una nota de autor)

"(Esto es un pensamiento del personaje)"

**¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Quién quiera este poder, adelante tómelo!... Jajajaja Muy bien acepto tu oferta.**

Kael observaba los ojos de Pain después de escuchar su invitación, pero en ese momento observa como todo el cuarto se oscurece, al mismo tiempo que el striker deja de mostrar algún movimiento quedando como una estatua, simplemente parpadea el rubio observando ahora, a el mismo solo que era completamente oscuro y sus ojos eran un rojo sangre.

¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto el ninja de fuego—

Es una interesante pregunta pero no te daré una respuesta. Simplemente he venido a decirte que tomes esa mano que Dios te ofrece, te llevara a la cima del mundo un buen lugar para buscar a las personas—dijo el extraño ser desapareciendo mientras el tiempo volvía a correr—

Kael observo una vez más a su striker, simplemente comenzó a correr el fuego del cielo por su cuerpo curándolo por completo, la técnica de la Darko se había desvanecido. Se puso de pie y recordó el ataque de sus hermanos, sobre todo nadie más, ni siquiera su maestro se había dirigido a verlo en el hospital, tomo su desgastada ropa y se vistió observando por última vez a Pain a los ojos.

Muéstrame la cima de la que gozas como Dios—dijo Kael—

Bien, pero toma esto—dice el Akatsuki—

Llegaron los demás cuerpos de Pain, el reino de los animales cargaba en sus manos la vestimenta de Akatsuki, su bata negra con nubes rojas, El rubio se quito su capa de fénix y la puso sobre la cama, para después tomar la bata negra de nubes rojas y ponérsela.

"(Es irónico, en mi nacimiento forme parte de Akatsuki, cuando todos habían muerto quede yo solo, me encontré con el líder de la organización de esa dimensión, cuido de mi hasta volverme un miembro de Akatsuki, y ahora vuelvo a portar las nubes rojas, de nuevo el líder me las ha dado)"—pensó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a salir junto con Pain de la enfermería—

Mientras en otra parte del palacio, se encontraba Natsuhiko Daisuke caminando con sus subordinados, mientras notaba algo extraño en San.

¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto a su subordinado—

Hay algo en este lugar, que me molesta cada vez más, supongo que tiene que ver con el sujeto que posesiono al arlequín—menciono el espadachín—

Eso nada mas quiere decir que se manifestó en los orbes, el tiempo está corriendo lo más rápido posible, fue una crisis en el pasado y sigue siéndola—menciona Fuji—

Por eso debemos liberarlo, ¿no es así Akarui?—pregunta Kaishi a su felino amigo el cual responde con un maullido—

Chicos de una vez les digo, desde este momento tienen permiso de usar el máximo de sus habilidades, estamos en nivel cero—menciona Daisuke—

Sus subordinados observan cómo cambia de apariencia frente a ellos, su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos cambian de color uno de color rojo y otro de color azul, su tez se vuelve blanca, su ropa cambia a un saco negro abajo traía una camisa de vestir negra, que combinaba con una corbata color rojo escarlata, viste un pantalón blanco al igual que unos zapatos del mismo color.

¿Está seguro de usar esa forma?—pregunto Kintaro—

Al poner la barrera estoy arriesgando a todos los de este palacio, si llegamos a fracasar en abrir esa puerta a tiempo, para poder destruir el orbe y este libera su gran catástrofe, todo este palacio se irá junto con los que estamos aquí, con esta barrera podremos contener que no se extienda mas. Pero… el Maravillante ha cambiado puedo verlo en el, si tengo que llegar a enfrentarme a él entonces no dudare en usar esta forma, y así extender mis alas, de caos y bondad, para detenerle—menciona a sus subordinados—

Estamos formados por caos y bondad, algunos tienen más caos y otros más bondad, pero usted descubrió como usarlas a su beneficio—menciono Mekura—

Muy bien chicos ya saben qué hacer, busquen el cuarto donde se encuentra encerrada el orbe del deseo, por alguna razón no puedo romper esa dimensión a esta distancia, necesito estar cerca el primero que llegue ahí, nos transportara a ese lugar. Y cuando todo esto termine tendremos una fiesta—dijo Daisuke—

¡Sí!—gritaron todos al unisonó—

Todos sus subordinados desaparecieron, mientras Daisuke quedaba solo comenzando a romper dimensiones para hacerlo pasar desapercibido por una alterna, pero moviéndose al mismo tiempo de la que proviene, convirtiéndose en una especie de fantasma.

Kael… No tengo perdón por lo que dije que te hicieran, pero si aprendiste bien en el nacimiento, se que encontraras el camino correcto—dice el chico alvino—

Después de lo dicho en el mismo pasillo una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos pasaba junto con su striker, acompañada de su canino amigo, se veía cansada como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez pensativa por las cosas que le ocurrían estando allí.

Ya nada mas queda un solo combate, para obtener el orbe—menciona Shel—

Así es Sheru san—dijo su striker—

"(Ni siquiera ha dicho que use el poder de mi juventud)"—se dijo la chica recordando lo que había pasado con su striker antes de la batalla anterior—

Sheru san, deberías preparar una estrategia para tu siguiente combate, después de todo no va a ser fácil—dijo Gai—

Si gano la siguiente batalla, Konoha obtendrá el orbe del deseo, ¿pero que será de mí? ¿Tan siquiera podría volver a mi mundo?—pregunto a su compañero—

Era una respuesta que Gai no podía dar, había descubierto tantas cosas, pero a la vez mucha confusión en su interior, sabía que Shel lo quería mucho, pero al mismo tiempo el se encontraba en una misión, acercarse a ella y obtener información, pero al parecer se había acercado demasiado. Simplemente se acerco para abrazarla era la primera vez que él le correspondía un abrazo.

"(Se que es de papel, pero hay algo que me hace sentirlo de verdad)"—se mencionaba la diseñadora en su mente—

¡Mientras la llama de la juventud arda en tu interior! ¡Podrás derrotar cualquier problema!—dijo Gai tratando de animarla al mismo tiempo que veía sus pulgares arriba—

Shel rio un poco, ese era el Maito Gai que tanto ama, pero recordaba que su mundo no color de rosa, su realidad era otra. En esos momentos Pánfilo comenzó a ladrar comenzando a ver como aparecía enfrente de ellos, su antiguo rival Kaiser.

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Gai mostrando el desagrado que le tenía—

Simplemente quería ver como estaba antes de su batalla, después de todo es que su oponente no es nada fácil, aparte de que disfrutaba observándolos—menciona el ex concursante—

¿Crees que gane?—pregunto la diseñadora—

Tienes un gran poder que fue totalmente inesperado para mí, pero si esa persona llego aquí, quiere decir que es muy poderoso, además de rápido, ya debiste verlo en la carrera—menciona Kaiser—

Era cierto tuvo un encuentro con el anteriormente, con tan solo tocarlo ella caía, no iba a ser nada fácil.

Tu mente está en otro lado, ya no sabes que hacer—menciona Kaiser haciendo irritar a Gai—

El espectro desaparece dando la impresión de que sonreía, Shel simplemente pensaba en su próximo encuentro, tomando finalmente una decisión.

Gai trabajemos duro, para derrotarlo—dijo Shel a su striker—

Así se habla Sheru san, usemos el poder de la juventud—respondió mostrando los pulgares arriba—

Mientras en otra parte del palacio se encontraba una chica de anteojos, pelirroja, sentada en un jardín del palacio, era uno de los pocos lugares intacto del lugar, cuando saca su orbe de striker, recordando a su striker, hace tiempo que no lo llamaba, aunque estuviera fuera de la competencia, no sería malo que viera el Nexo, así que el orbe emite una luz, dejando salir a su compañero.

¿Qué ocurre no ve ningún enemigo?—dijo Kazuma extrañado—

Ya perdí hace mucho, simplemente quería que vieras el lugar donde se lleva a cabo el torneo—menciona Lian—

No soy fanático de las ruinas—menciona el contratista—

Observa Kazuma a Lian, notando que estaba diferente desde la última vez. Lian sintió la mirada de su striker, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

¿Qué te ocurre?—pregunto—

Nada—responde la Darko—

Problemas del amor—menciona Kazuma—

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunta la chica de anteojos—

Me lo acabas de decir—respondió con una sonrisa—

La chica queda en silencio al recordar el rostro de que ahora era su hermano, su mundo había cambiado, muy rápidamente.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?—pregunto la Darko—

Kazuma recordó el rostro de una chica de pelo castaño, ojos color verde, y el momento en que la vio morir frente a él.

Deja de lamentarte tanto y simplemente, haz lo que veas correcto, si tienes el poder entonces úsalo, deja de vivir en el pasado y vive en el presente—menciona el contratista—

Las palabras entraron en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, paso una corriente de viento a lado de ella.

No estamos solos—dijo su striker—

Voltea la pelirroja y observa como varios papeles comienzan a formar una mujer de cabello azul.

Eres muy bueno detectando—menciona Konan—

Es mi especialidad—responde Kazuma—

Konan saca unas alas de ángel formadas por papel de su espalda y dando un aletazo de ambas lanza cientos de plumas, que cubre al contratista pero este las corta con su viento, observando un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla. Devuelve el ataque con varias corrientes de viento pero observa como las esquiva sin mucho problema la Akatsuki.

Si que eres rápida—menciona el manipulador de viento—

Lian observa pero de repente saca su hoz cortando a un clon de papel que se encontraba detrás de ella, de repente aparece uno detrás del contratista y los destruye con su viento, observando como ahora los rodeaba un remolino de papel, que fácilmente destruyen ambos, observando que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Mientras en otra parte del Nexo se encontraba Kael acompañando a Pain.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?—pregunta el rubio—

Lo suficiente para saber lo que ocurre—responde el de pelo naranja—

Dime ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a hacer esto?—pregunta Kael—

Lo mismo que motiva a muchos, el alcanzar la paz, pero para eso tengo que hacerles sentir el dolor—responde Pain—

Por eso fue que te mostraste frente a mí, y tienes razón siento dolor por lo que me ocurrió, mis hermanos me intentaron matar, por un momento llegue a creer que había sido una trampa, pero nadie más vino, ni siquiera mi maestro se ha aparecido—dijo mientras cerraba el puño del cual salía fuego—

¿Sientes odio?—pregunta el portador del Rinnengan—

Me hicieron, lo que más odio, me siento traicionado—menciona el chico de ojos rojos—

Yo les mostrare el mismo dolor que tú sientes, ese fue nuestro trato—menciona el Dios—

Eso lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelvas a intentar matar a alguien más—dice el subordinado de Daisuke—

¿Aunque esa persona se interponga en tu objetivo?—pregunta el Akatsuki—

Ya he llegado tan lejos como para dejar que eso pase—responde el ninja retirándose del lugar—

En seguida aparece Konan en el lugar.

¿En verdad crees que pueda hacer ese trabajo?—pregunta la Akatsuki—

No hay duda de que lo hará bien, el nos llevara al orbe del deseo, incluso si alguien intentara detenernos, ya tengo todo planeado. No tan solo nuestro mundo si no que todos los demás, conocerán lo que es el dolor, creando así la verdadera paz, estando en la cima del mundo—menciona Pain—

E sido descubierta, no pude eliminarlos, era mejor retirarme antes de que alguien más llegara, pero he conseguido la información—menciona Konan—

Kaiser ya me entrego la información de los demás concursantes, tan solo falta la de los cuatro Darko que concursaron—menciona el Dios—

Realmente las habilidades de ellos se basan en lo que llaman magia, pero no todas funcionan igual, Hanna Darko usa sus magias, por medio de un báculo y cartas, también posee ciertos jutsus de fuego, su hermano Joshua Darko usa al parecer las mismas magias, pero las invoca con mayor facilidad, nada más necesita decirla, y posee ciertos jutsus de agua—menciona la chica de pelo azul—

Continua—dijo Pain—

Assasin Darko tiene un entrenamiento de Asesino, pero aun le falta mucho por aprender, tiene un gran arsenal de armas, y también posee conocimiento de magias, pero las usa muy diferentes a sus primos, por otro lado se encuentra su hermana mayor Lian Darko, ella tiene cierto control sobre el fuego, al igual que usa una hoz, es la única que no usa magia, y hace poco se entero de ser una Darko. Pero hay algo más que debes saber todos ellos, tienen una clase de fuerza que corre por sus venas, que hace aumentar sus capacidades e incluso llegar a perder el control de sus actos—dice la ninja de papel—

¿Qué hay de sus strikers?—pregunta Pain—

Ya conociste a los de Hanna y Joshua, son Hao Asakura un shaman que controla al espíritu del fuego, el otro es Lyserg Diethel, otro shaman que puede invocar un inmenso ángel, aparte de que es muy bueno detectando a los enemigos, al parecer hay conflicto entre estos dos. Por otro lado Assasin tiene a un chico de nombre Lloyd Irving a pesar de su corta edad, es un gran espadachín, con varias habilidades sorprendentes, el de Lian se llama Kazuma Yagami, tiene un extraordinario control sobre el viento, al igual que es muy bueno buscando a su oponente—menciona Konan—

Ya todo está listo, ahora que conocemos las habilidades ya nada mas queda, esperar el momento para poder liberar la puerta y acabar con todos los de este palacio—menciona Pain observando la oscuridad del Nexo—

En otra parte del palacio se encontraba la diseñadora frente a su computadora, acompañada de su striker y su perro, imprimiendo una gran cantidad de hojas, cuando de repente ve como su computadora se cicla, dejando de responderle.

A chinga ya se ciclo mi compu con tan solo dos programas abiertos—dijo la diseñadora—

Tal vez debas ver a tu alrededor—dijo una voz—

Shel volteo observando a si misma solo que era completamente oscura con ojos rojos sangre.

Así que aquí está la concursante más poderosa de este torneo—dijo halagadoramente—

Así que eres uno de esos sujetos que aparecen de la nada en los animes, y déjame adivinar es obra tuya el que todo se haya congelado—menciona Shel—

Vaya que inteligente. Pero he venido para que te des cuenta que tienes el poder para derrotar al mismo Maravillante, sin duda puedes alcanzar el orbe, incluso podrías quitarte ese sello que te puso Konoha, tan solo piénsalo, tienes el poder de Dios—dijo el individuo desapareciendo, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad—

Como siempre algo que no entiendo aun—menciona la castaña—

¿Qué ocurre Sheru san?—pregunta Gai extrañado—

No es nada—responde Shel—

En ese momento la impresora termina de imprimir, observando como algo sale de los papeles y se pone de pie.

Ya están todos—menciona la diseñadora—

Sheru san…--murmuro Gai observándola—

En otra parte del palacio se encontraba Mekura curando a Chipp, después de que este se recargo en una pared que se cayó.

Debes tener cuidado, este lugar está en ruinas—menciona Mekura—

Eso no me preocupa me estoy escondiendo de una mujer rubia, cuando desaparecimos aparecí en su habitación cuando ella estaba desnuda, y comenzó a arrojarme armas—menciona Chipp—

Yo aparecí en arriba de una cómoda cama, y luego me encontré contigo, al igual que encontré una moneda—dijo Mekura—

Siempre te encuentras monedas—dice el ninja de la mala suerte—

Pero esta es especial, es una moneda inter dimensional que puede ser usada en cualquier mundo—respondió el ciego mostrándole la moneda—

Demonios siempre he querido una de esas—dice golpeando un pilar de alado que rompe y le cae encima—

Supongo que tendré que comenzar de nuevo—dijo Mekura comenzando a curarle su brazo en lugar de la pierna—

Es irónico, ¿Por qué razón nuestro creador nos dio la vida?—pregunta Chipp a su hermano—

Para experimentar todo lo que pasamos, ese es el motivo del nacimiento, en el reímos, sufrimos, crecimos, es una forma de prepararnos antes de estar a su lado, ahora mismo Kael está sufriendo gravemente, pero eso lo hará mas fuerte, así como tu resistencia aumenta con cada cosa que te ocurre—responde el ciego terminando de curar a Chipp—

La vida es dura y solo aquellos que pueden con esa carga sobreviven… sabes… ¡Vendaste mi pierna en lugar de mi brazo!—grito el ninja de la mala suerte—

El tiempo pasa en el Nexo mientras este San comienza a sentirse cada vez más extraño.

¿Qué me ocurre?—se pregunta a sí mismo—

Toca la cicatriz en forma de espada que trae consigo, recordando su nacimiento, observando su última batalla.

Shi sama ¿será posible?... no debo entretenerme en esto, debo continuar tengo una tarea—se dijo mientras en ese momento aparece fuego atacándolo, el cual lo esquiva fácilmente—

Ya no seguirás haciendo más daño—menciona Glyde—

Si sabes lo que te conviene, no interferirás conmigo, tengo que cumplir la tarea de mi creador—respondió observando firmemente al alvino—

Así como tú sigues a tu creador, yo sigo al mío, y así mis obras acabaran contigo—dijo el pirata mostrando sus sofias—

La basura a pedido, que se le trate como tal—dijo mientras un aura oscura lo rodea, respondiendo a su agresividad—

En otra parte del palacio, se encuentra Daisuke moviéndose a través de las dimensiones, pero de repente siente una fuerza familiar.

"(Es muy parecida, a cuando la vi por primera vez, ¿acaso estará aquí?)"—Dijo pero en ese momento es transportado al cuarto donde se llevara a cabo la última ronda del torneo—

"(El Maravillante no me hubiera sacado tan fácilmente)"—dijo observándolo mientras escucha la explicación—

Siente una mirada penetrante observando a Kael, pero sorprendido porque ahora porta una bata de Akatsuki, sintiendo un fénix enfurecido.

"(Maldición, no pierdas ese equilibrio que tanto tienes, no lo invoque en ese estado)"—se dice a si mismo observando a su subordinado—

Cerca del cuarto del orbe se encuentran Ni e Ichi, sintiendo la fuerza proveniente del cuarto.

Al parecer las cosas se están apresurando rápidamente—dijo Ichi—

Ya quiere divertirse después de tanto tiempo encerrado. Sientes lo mismo ¿Qué yo? ¿Sientes esa fuerza?—pregunta Ni a su hermano—

Ichi cierra y abre sus puños, volteando a ver a hermano.

Aun sigue con nosotros, usémoslo para ayudar a nuestro maestro—menciona el ninja del turbante—

Es momento de que mostremos nuestro poder—agrega el asesino con una sonrisa en su rostro—

Fuji se encontraba acompañado de Kintaro, cuando al sentir el cambio, abre el libro comenzando a ver como aparecían letras en las páginas en blanco.

_La luz se me ha mostrado, es mi momento tengo el poder, tengo la ambición, nada ni nadie me detendrá, la más grande fuerza está por salir, hoy será un día glorioso_—lee Fuji a su compañero—

¿Aun podremos detenerlo?—pregunta Kintaro—

Tengamos esperanza es lo que mejor podemos hacer—responde el pelirrojo—

En ese momento llega Kaishi junto con Akarui, cayendo del cielo.

Este lugar es un laberinto vamos a tardar mucho en encontrar el cuarto—dijo Kaishi—

Entonces sigamos moviéndonos—ordeno Fuji—

Continúan su camino encontrando a Mekura y a Chipp.

Chicos ¿Cómo le va?—pregunta el ciego viendo a la dirección contraria—

Debemos continuar—dijo Kintaro—

Yo se que se encuentra detrás de esta puerta—menciona Chipp—

¿Cómo te podemos creer?—pregunta Kaishi—

Miau Miau Miau Miau (No me da confianza)—maulló Akarui—

Escucho voces detrás de la puerta así que hagamos nuestra entrada, ya saben cómo—menciona Fuji con una mirada brillante—

Demonios—dijeron todos al unisonó excepto Mekura—

El Antishikateam cruza la puerta, haciendo su gran entrada.

"Soy Fuji estratega oficial de Natsuhiko Daisuke"—dijo apareciendo en el centro, cargando un libro en una mano y levantando su otro puño al aire—

"Kintaro chef de Natsuhiko Daisuke"—dice apareciendo al lado derecho del pelirrojo extendiendo sus brazos con dos sartenes—

"Kaishi y Akarui, especialistas en barreras de Natsuhiko Daisuke—dijo apareciendo de lado izquierdo con su gato debajo de él—

"Mekura, el ciego de la buena suerte de Natsuhiko Daisuke—menciona apareciendo en el extremo derecho agachado extendiendo sus pies a la derecha—

"Chipp, la bestia de la mala suerte de Natsuhiko Daisuke"—dijo, apareciendo en el extremo izquierdo extendiendo sus pies a la derecha—

Y somos el Antishika…--dicen al unisonó—

No terminan la frase ya que una puerta le había caído a Chipp, mientras sus hermanos lo ven excepto Mekura.

Eso es mala suerte—dijo Mekura—

Te queda perfectamente el titulo de la bestia de la mala suerte—menciona Kaishi—

Es solo una puerta, me han pasado cosas peores—dice Chipp—

Después notan como dos personas se les acercan, un hombre y una mujer, sabiendo que no saldrían de ahí sin dar pelea.

Sera mejor que guarde esto—dijo Fuji haciendo desaparecer el libro en su mano—

La chica es bonita y es como de mi edad—menciono Kaishi—

No es momento de ver esas cosas—dice el ninja cocinero—

Muy bien chicos comencemos con un reconocimiento, usemos el plan A en primer nivel—dijo el líder del grupo—

Todos se ponen en posición de batalla dando a entender la orden. Mientras dentro del orbe de batalla Kael recorría el mundo donde había caído, era un mundo raro pasto verde pero con aros en el camino, incluso el camino lo forzaba a usar su chakra para poder caminar de cabeza, al pasar por caminos hechos círculos, llevaba un tiempo pero no había rastro de su oponente.

Qué mundo tan mas raro y lo único que he encontrado son robots—menciona el rubio—

En ese momento observa como una gran nube de humo pasa corriendo a gran velocidad a su lado, viendo después como vuelve a su lado, quedando en frente suyo un erizo color antropomorfo, su estatura no era muy grande, tiene una gran sonrisa, lo único de ropa que usaba era unos tenis y unas calcetas.

¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí—menciona el erizo azul—

Mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?—pregunta el ninja—

Sonic el erizo—respondió—

Mucho gusto Sonic—dijo cortésmente—

¿Dime de casualidad has visto una esmeralda del caos por aquí?—pregunto—

Kael recordó que su maestro en ocasiones la mencionaba, pero realmente nunca había visto él una, de esas.

No las he visto, pero puedo ayudarte a encontrarla—menciona el rubio—

Si puedes superar mi polvo adelante—respondió Sonic con una sonrisa mientras comenzó a correr mostrándole su polvo a Kael—

Veamos—menciona Kael comenzando a correr también a gran velocidad—

En poco tiempo Kael se pone a la par del erizo observando que este corría de espaldas sin ningún problema.

Eres rápido pero soy el más rápido de todo el mundo—dijo el erizo dándose la vuelta y aumentando la velocidad—

Kael simplemente sonrió y comenzó a concentrar mas chakra en sus pies comenzando a correr a una velocidad mucho más alta, volviendo a alcanzar a Sonic quien lo nota, mientras en otra parte de la dimensión se encontraba la diseñadora quien simplemente veía una subida demasiado inclinada.

Tendré que usar la nube voladora—dijo la diseñadora comenzando a dibujarla—

Después de dibujarla aparecen unos robots en forma de monos arrojándole bombas, pero de repente estos son cortados y destruidos, observando Shel como era defendida.

Ustedes encárguense de todo, tengo que evitar que me golpeen—menciona la castaña—

Observa como debajo de los monos se encuentra una esmeralda color purpura, la cual aun desconociéndola la toma, y la guarda en su mochila, pensando que tal vez le sirva de algo, se sube a la nube y se aleja del lugar rápidamente. Mientras tanto Kael como Sonic continúan con su carrera cuando de repente, se escucha un grito desgarrador, observando como una ola de energía que grita se acerca hacia ellos y ambos la esquivan.

¿Quién está ahí?—pregunta el erizo—

Lo único que proviene después es una gran corriente de viento que viene detrás de ellos, pero es obstruida por el fuego de Kael que protege a ambos, para después observar como unas agujas negras atacan de frente, siendo desviadas por el rubio, mientras el erizo rápidamente corre de donde vinieron, comienza a girar impactando la espada del oponente retrocediendo ambos del impacto, observando Kael a la persona que los ataco.

Chrona—dijo el ninja sorprendido—

En ese momento Sonic se arroja tirándolo, y a la vez salvándolo de un ataque de viento, mostrándose el segundo individuo, dejando todavía más impresionado al ninja.

Kazuma Yagami—menciono mientras lo observa—

Sonic desaparece al igual que el campo de batalla comenzaba a cambiar, se observaba una ciudad, la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Dentro del Nexo el Antishikateam se encontraba enfrentando a ambos Darko.

Kintaro chocaba una sartén con la guadaña de Lian, pero de repente un rayo pasa por el hombro de Kintaro, intentando golpear a la chica, pero un viento lo destruye, observando como Asassin la protegía.

¿Qué demonios están haciendo Mekura y Chipp?—pregunta Kintaro manteniendo fuerza con Lian—

Es mejor que no lo sepas—menciona Kaishi comenzando a hacer sellos—

Asassin observa cómo se acerca Chipp cuando de repente tropieza cayendo al piso, pero Mekura ataca con una serie de patadas al Darko, este las esquiva se aleja y observa como sigue atacando en el aire.

Dios ¿Cómo es posible esto?—pregunta Etna observando al par—

En ese momento observa como el cuerpo del ninja de la mala suerte comienza a levitar, dirigiéndose contra Asassin a gran velocidad, este lo esquiva moviéndose hacia un lado, pero observa como el cuerpo se detiene en seguida lanzándole una patada directa al rostro que lo hace retroceder, llevándolo hacia donde Mekura da las patadas recibiendo una serie de patadas, azotándolo con la pared, con un golpe que destruye esta misma.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?—pregunto el striker de Kaiser—

Yo los cubriré chicos—menciona Fuji sosteniendo dos muñecos con apariencia de Mekura y Chipp—

Ahora nosotros ¡Akarui!—dijo Kaishi—

Ante la orden comenzó a correr una gran cantidad de electricidad por el cuerpo del felino haciendo que se ilumine. Lian retrocede haciendo desaparecer su hoz lanzando enseguida una enorme bola de fuego, mientras Akarui lanza una potente descarga eléctrica en forma de gato, chocando ambas fuerzas.

Es mi momento—dijo Kintaro comiendo un pistache—

El brazo del ninja comenzó a crecer lanzando un potente golpe hacia donde se encontraba Lian, pero observa como aparece la guadaña detrás, hiriéndole parte de la espalda pero impactando a la Darko.

¿Estás bien?—pregunto Kaishi—

No es nada, por suerte había usado mi alimento la herida se regenerara rápido—responde el ninja cocinero—

¡Reagrupación!—da la orden Fuji y todos vuelven a su lado—

¿Qué ha ocurrido?—pregunta Mekura—

Son más difíciles de lo que pensaba, ambos tienen una capacidad regenerativa por lo que será difícil hacerlos caer, tienen una alta resistencia, al igual que velocidad, fuerza y agilidad… pero hay algo que he notado, inconscientemente ellos se están cuidando—menciona el pelirrojo—

¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunta Chipp—

Desconozco su relación, pero ellos aun tienen conciencia en su interior a pesar de estar en un estado de bestia, algo los mueve en su interior, así que pasemos a la ofensiva nivel A dos—dijo el líder del grupo—

Ya me canse de verlos hablar—menciona Etna—

De repente aparecen cientos de pingüinos a su alrededor, produciendo una gran explosión.

Así es como deben terminar los payasos—agrega Etna—

Después de lo dicho una piña le cae en la cabeza.

No nos subestimes—menciona Fuji sosteniendo una piña en su mano mostrando como casi todo el grupo estaba a salvo—

Nada más Chipp recibió el impacto antes de completar la barrera—dijo Kaishi—

Es que no puedes ponerla rápidamente—menciona Chipp levantándose—

Fue por tu mala suerte—responde el ninja de los colmillos—

¡Te demostrare que no tiene nada que ver!—menciona el ninja de la mala suerte—

En ese momento se levanta y es golpeado por varias lanzas al rojo vivo que lo empalan al suelo, creando una gran cantidad de energía lo cual crea un micro sol, explotando sobre él.

Uno menos—menciona la striker—

¡Chipp!—grita Mekura—

En ese momento aparecen ambos Darko de nuevo enfrente de los chicos pero esta vez, la hoz se llena de fuego, mientras que el asesino transforma sus cuchillos en un hacha, impactando el lugar creando una inmensa nube de humo.

Nos encargamos de ellos—dijeron Kintaro y Kaishi saliendo del humo—

Ayudare a Mekura y Chipp—menciona Fuji—

En ese momento del humo sale un espadachín cargando espadas en ambas manos, su ropa era color rojo, y su cabello castaño.

Así que tú eres el oponente—dijo Lloyd atacando de frente al líder del grupo—

Fuji saca un kunai con el cual sostiene ambas espadas, para después lanzar una patada a las piernas de su oponente, pero este esquiva el ataque retrocediendo.

"(Esto va mal, si seguimos a este paso supongo que tendremos que arrojarnos nuestra máxima carta)"—piensa el pelirrojo—

Observa cómo se dirigen varios ataques de parte de Etna hacia Mekura, quien simplemente se encuentra parado, observando como de repente es empujado por una fuerza, salvándolo de los ataques y a la vez varias flechas se dirigen a la demon lord, pero estas son esquivadas.

Lloyd ataca de frente a Fuji con una serie de ataques rápidos con sus espadas, este apenas las esquiva recibiendo rasguños, ataca una vez a las piernas, pero las esquiva saltando observando cómo comienza a caer en picada, hacia el siendo salvado por una fuerza en forma de león.

¿Esto es obra tuya subordinado de Daisuke?—pregunto Ary—

No, simplemente terminamos en este enfrentamiento, no podemos continuar con nuestra misión sin derrotarlos, al parecer han caído en algún tipo de hechizo, pero aun recuerdan sus habilidades como el uso del orbe si sale el otro striker será un problema—menciona Fuji—

Esta aquí desde hace tiempo, simplemente nos observa desde la parte más alta de la habitación, pero no tiene motivo para entrar—responde la subordinada del Maravillante—

Fuji observa como en el aire se mantiene Kazuma Yagami observando los eventos, sin demostrar un favoritismo.

Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan—menciona Fuji—

Mientras dentro del orbe de batalla, Kael sostenía una batalla contra sus dos oponentes, pero seguía extrañado debido a que no eran de ningún mundo, incluso tenían una esencia diferente.

"(¿Acaso será alguna habilidad de mi oponente?)"—se preguntaba el rubio—

Chrona mueve su espada hacia adelanta atacando con un **"Screech Alpha"**, Kael lo destruye con una corriente de fuego, pero de repente observa como el viento comienza a moverse violentamente, cayendo sobre él un **"Downburst"**, pero este comienza a ser envuelto en fuego creando una inmensa tormenta de fuego que reciben ambos oponentes dejándolos heridos.

Shel observaba escondida dentro de un edificio, con unos binoculares que ella dibujo.

Que pendeja fui el chakra de fuego, le gana al de viento—se dice a sí misma—

De repente escucha un sonido detrás de ella, volteando viendo a un hombre de pelo rubio, cuyos ojos eran tapados por una especie de banda roja, lo único que vestía era una malla negra que le cubría todo excepto los brazos.

¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto la diseñadora—

Observo como simplemente un ser oscuro salía de los pies del sujeto, para después transformarse en un tiburón negro, que destruye el edificio, siendo salvada Shel por otro de sus guardaespaldas, esta vez era el shaman Hao Asakura.

Y pensar que nada de esto es real—menciona Shel observando como el sujeto era cubierto por la cosa oscura tomando la forma de un demonio comenzando a volar—

Mientras a los lejos Kael observaba al espíritu de fuego, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba su oponente. Para después comenzar a emanar fuego por sus espadas y poniendo el filo bajo sus brazos.

"**Estilo de espadas doble: Alas del Fenix"**—dijo el ninja arrojándose hacia los subordinados de Shel—

Choca su espada con Chrona mientras Kazuma lo ataca con una serie de cuchilla de viento, lo golpean descubriendo que era un clon de fuego que comienza a envolver en llamas a Chrona. Sale debajo de la tierra el verdadero Kael saltando hacia Kazuma quien se encontraba en el aire, este le arroja una cuchilla de viento, Kael la corta a la mitad, y observa Kazuma como del agujero sale una columna de fuego que cubre al rubio y lo impacta a él.

Con eso será suficiente, ahora tengo que dirigirme a mi oponente, pero necesitare ayuda—se dijo a si mismo sacando su orbe striker—

Comienza a correr Kael hacia donde se encuentra el espíritu de fuego, al mismo tiempo que los seis Pains, corren junto con él, pero de repente aparece una explosión en el suelo, la cual apenas esquiva dejándolo un poco herido, pero nota que está manchado de tinta, observando cómo sale la pequeña Etna cargando otro ataque en su mano, lo arroja pero el Pain gordo absorbe el ataque protegiendo a Kael.

Te protegeremos hacia tu objetivo—menciona el reino de los dioses—

Continua corriendo Kael mientras aparece el inmenso ángel de Lyserg en el camino atacando, pero es bloqueado por la invocación del reino de los animales, mientras los demás continúan hacia el camino.

Al parecer se ha preparado para enfrentarte, asi que no dudes en acabarla—menciona Pain—

Kael simplemente queda en silencio observando como aparecía Lloyd, siendo detenido por el Pain de mayor edad. Mientras Shel simplemente luchaba contra el misterioso individuo con sus dibujos, la mano comienza a dibujar a un mago de ragnarok, el cual en seguida ataca con una magia de nombre **"Storm gust"**, comenzando a congelar con una tormenta al oponente misterioso, pero este rompe el hielo y saca una mano de la cosa obscura destruyendo el dibujo, de repente aparece el Pain de cabello largo enterrando una de sus espadas negras el oponente misterioso, en seguida aparece el reino de los Dioses extendiendo su mano hacia el shaman de fuego, usando el **"Shinra Tensei"** mandándolo a volar con una gran fuerza gravitatoria, mientras antes de que desapareciera Kael salta en su hombro dirigiéndose a Shel.

Ya te encontré Shel—menciona el rubio—

La chica saca una capsula de su bolsa activándola, apareciendo enfrente de Kael Pain el cual usa el **"Shinra Tensei"**, haciendo que se impacte contra el suelo. Al salir del agujero observa como Shel cae a salvo debido a su propio Pain.

Así que esta es tu habilidad—menciona Kael—

Es mi habilidad que se me manifestó, pero no es real—dijo la diseñadora—

¿Cómo no va a ser real? ¿Acaso ellos no son reales?—pregunto el rubio—

Observa como el resto de las creaciones de Shel se acercan a los dos, rodeándolos, Kael conocía a algunos eran los strikers de sus antiguos oponentes, pero no entendía cómo es que Shel los conocía.

A chinga ¿Por qué vistes la ropa de Akatsuki?—pregunto la diseñadora—

¿Por qué te vez tan decaída?—pregunta el ninja—

¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡No eres real!—dijo la chica—

Ninguno de ellos son reales, nada de esto es real, este no es mi mundo, ni siquiera Gai es real, ¿Por qué me preocupo por él?—se pregunto la diseñadora—

---------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

Shel se encontraba en su habitación acompañada de Panfilo y Gai, cuando decidió revisar su corre descubriendo los mails de su trabajo, cartas cadena, pero había una que hablaba del Torneo, así que decidió abrirla descubriendo que el torneo en el que estaba, se escribía en fanfiction, pero sobre todo un archivo adjunto encontrando las hojas de registro de todos los participantes a la vez de la de sus respectivos strikers.

Así que aquí también aparezco—se dijo a sí misma—

¿Qué es eso Sheru san?—pregunto Gai—

Es un registro de los eventos del torneo—respondió la diseñadora—

¿Quién lleva esos registros?—comenzó a cuestionar el ninja de Konoha—

No lose—respondió la chica—

En ese momento paso por su mente una idea, recordó cuando fabrico el cuerpo de Kaiser, aun tenía mucha tinta que le habían dejado de la ultima vez, comenzó a buscar en google imágenes de cuerpo completo de los strikers, para imprimirlas.

Gai tratare de no llamarte a no ser que sea necesario—dice Shel—

¿De qué hablas? somos compañeros—respondió el jounnin—

Ellos me protegerán, en mi último encuentro me expuse mucho, pero ahora pienso protegerme más, así que ellos serán mi ofensiva—dice la chica de anteojos—

Pero es mi misión protegerte—respondió—

No es necesario, yo te protegeré esta vez—dijo ella—

Sheru san… --menciono el ninja—

Gai simplemente la miro, para después abrazarla.

Ten cuidado con Kael, es muy peligroso—dijo el jounnin—

-----------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------

¿Por qué actuó así?—se pregunto la diseñadora—

Kael la observo con tristeza, recordando a Kaede.

Antes en la fiesta en la que nos conocimos me llamaste por el nombre de Andrés, te dije que hablaríamos en otro momento ¿no quieres hablar ahora?—pregunto el rubio extendiéndole la mano a Shel—

Shel lo miro pero de repente apareció del suelo el sujeto que lo seguía cubierto de nuevo por la cosa oscura lanzando un ataque, pero Mifune junto con Lloyd lo interceptan atacándolo, haciendo que la cosa oscura se separara en partes, cayendo una dentro de la mochila de Shel.

En seguida la diseñadora dibujo un arquero el cual comenzó a lanzar flechas al ninja, siendo estas quemadas, pero dándose cuenta que es atacado por todos los ángulos por los subordinados de Shel, ante esto Kael comenzó a hacer varios sellos saliendo alas de fuego de su espalda que lo cubren.

"**Grito del Fenix: Mini Solara"**—dijo el rubio—

Después de lo dicho se extendieron las alas mostrando como el fuego había formado un fénix, el cual crea un poderoso grito que aturde a las creaciones, para después comenzar a juntar una pequeña bola de fuego que aun por su tamaño se podía sentir un pequeño sol en el que explota, atacando a las creaciones alejando a Shel al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a una pared, pero para su suerte el escenario cambia a un lago, ella se asoma notando en seguida el tipo de dibujo y entintado, se encontraba en el bosque de Konoha.

Kael abre los ojos reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, pero a la vez observando cómo las creaciones de Shel continuaban de pie, su resistencia era grande, su deseo de luchar también, es como si tuvieran vida.

Mientras Fuji ponía en marcha su plan, comenzando a hacer sello lanzando una gran presión de aire, hacia el striker de Lian, llamando su atención.

"(Ya van varias veces que me ataca ese sujeto)"—piensa Kazuma—

Kintaro continuaba luchando contra Lian, solo que el recibía varias heridas mientras que cada ataque que iba hacia ella, era destruido por Asassin, pero a cambio el recibía daño por esos sacrificios.

Contéstame una pregunta, ¿Qué significa ella para ti?, pones mas atención a su seguridad que a ti mismo—dijo Kaishi—

Asassin se mordió un poco el labio, las palabras le hacían reaccionar, Lian noto el cambio en el también comenzando a influir en ella, podía verse como sufrían ambos en su interior.

¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto Lloyd al verlo se confunde un poco pero observa nuevamente a Fuji pegándose a lo que le dijo Asassin—

Ambos sufren en su interior, su sueño fue destruido por la triste realidad—menciona Mekura—

Cómo siempre Mekura, puede ver a través de los demás—menciona Kintaro—

En ese momento Lian saca fuego de su mano y lo arroja hacia Kintaro, este lo detiene con una sartén, observa como su una patada de la pelirroja se acerca por un costado, la detiene con su mano libre, para después ver como aparece la guadaña por detrás golpeándolo, pero mostrando que era una sustitución, dejando una serie de pequeños explosivos en forma cuadrada, los cuales se detonan con la chica.

No es lo único que puedo hacer con mis brunoise—menciona Kintaro apareciendo debajo del suelo—

Saca fuego de la boca en dirección a su oponente y al hacer contacto con el humo comienza a quemar el humo, sacando a la Darko de ahí la cual se veía que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse lentamente. Seguido de eso Assasin aparece por detrás de la chica lanzando unos shurikens que el cocinero detiene con su sartén pero estos explotan, formando humo pero de este salen garras eléctricas que golpean directamente al asesino llevándolo a que se estrelle con la pared.

Ni Akarui ni yo te perderemos de vista—menciona Kaishi—

Soporten chicos, voy a intentar nuestra combinación, pero debo encargarme primero del striker, si llegamos a fallar la segunda opción se podrá llevar a cabo, para derrotar a ellos dos debemos de dar un golpe directo y definitivo—menciona Fuji—

Los tres se separan dirigiéndose a su respectivo oponente, Fuji ataca de frente con un kunais en mano, Lloyd lo esquiva hacia un lado ataca de frente con una de sus espadas pero es esquivada debido a que su oponente se agacha, ataca de nueva cuenta con su segunda espada, pero es esquivada nuevamente retrocediendo, observa el pelirrojo como es atacado con una lluvia de espadazos, tratando de esquivarlos pero recibe parte del daño.

Haz caído en mi trampa—menciona el líder del grupo—

Observa Lloyd como debajo de él se encuentra un muñeco trazado por el filo del kunai de su oponente, lo voltea a ver observando cómo termina de hacer unos sellos, una luz se emite debajo de el cegándolo y de repente observando como había sido encerrado dentro de un muñeco.

¿Qué es esto?—pregunta el castaño—

"**Técnica ninja: Prisión del muñeco"**, es una prisión que va absorbiendo toda tu energía, la cual no se desvanecerá hasta que yo lo diga, si lo dejara por días terminaría matándote, es difícil de hacer y necesita mucha concentración, pero necesitaba pararte de alguna forma—explica el inteligente del grupo—

De repente Lian cubre de fuego su hoz, mientras Asassin hace correr magia de viento en su hacha, comenzando a juntar después materia, lanzando un gran ataque hacia Kintaro y Kaishi, ambos atacan pero el impacto del ataque combinado era más fuerte golpeando a ambos, haciéndolos caer.

No van a poder resistir mucho—menciona Fuji—

Saca de sus bolsillos donde guarda la shurikens, su propio muñeco, arrojándolo al aire siendo el también elevado y lo toma en el aire, para dirigirlo hacia Kazuma, quien se hace a un lado esquivándolo, pero observa cómo se para enfrente del atacándolo enseguida con una técnica de fuego, haciendo que cayera al piso, donde es atrapado por Ary.

Tengo que admitir que fue un gran plan—dijo la subordinada del Maravillante creando una orbe con los poderes de Kazuma—

¿Qué ocurre aquí?—pregunta Yagami confundido—

Fuji cae al piso a un lado de Ary.

La verdad es que yo también le guardo secretos a mis compañeros, es la mejor manera para hacer estrategias, tener aliados escondidos, antes de que levantáramos la barrera, me tope con ella, por suerte es una persona que escucha y al mostrarle el libro del orbe hice un trato con ella, ambos nos apoyaríamos en detener el orbe—dijo el pelirrojo—

¿Sabes que ocurre cuando destruyes de manera incorrecta un orbe con contenido en su interior?—pregunto la chica—

En ese momento destruye el orbe que contenía los poderes de Kazuma, liberando toda la energía en un violento viento, que comienza a acumular Fuji en sus manos.

¡Kintaro!, ¡Kaishi! ¡Hagámoslo!—menciona Fuji—

¡Akarui!—grita Kaishi a su felino amigo—

Se juntan ambos con su líder, Kaishi y Akarui comienzan a generar una gran cantidad de electricidad que se une a viento de Fuji, mientras Kintaro come un pedazo de pan que él hizo, permitiéndole que el chakra en su cuerpo corra a gran velocidad, comenzando a emanar fuego dentro del viento de Fuji, permitiendo que la energía crezca y se concentre.

"**Técnica del Antishikateam: Fuerza de los elementos"**—dijeron al unisonó lanzando el ataque directamente contra los Darko—

El ataque choca contra la espada de Asassin, haciéndolo retroceder pero observa como Lian viene a apoyarlo, y a la vez le dice algo al oído.

Ya he sufrido suficiente, me enamore de ti, pero a decir verdad, no me molestaría tener un hermano como tú, seamos hermanos—dijo la Darko—

La energía comenzaba a moverlos cada vez más, pero ambos usan su sangre demoniaca comenzando a mover la esfera hacia adelante, al parecer comenzaban a reaccionar por cuenta propia, sus propios deseos los liberaba un poco de la corrupción, permitiendo que desviaran el ataque saliendo del techo a un lado de la bola disco.

Que tierno, lástima que no me gusten esas cosas—dijo Etna—

Observa como ambos vuelven a caer bajo la corrupción. Lloyd ya no entendía la situación en lo absoluto, Kazuma continuaba observando, mientras Fuji, Kintaro, Kaishi y Akarui caían del cansancio por la última técnica y sus heridas comenzaban a mostrarse.

"(Tengo que tomar el sello y escapar)"—piensa Ary observando a ambos Darko—

¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta Chipp—

Etna se sorprende al ver que aun sigue con vida después de su ataque, al igual que Ary se encuentra sorprendida al verlo de pie.

Fuji nos estuvo protegiendo llamando la atención—responde Mekura—

Entonces ese era el verdadero plan, lástima que destruiremos la mayor parte de lo que queda del palacio—menciona Chipp—

¿De qué demonios hablan?—pregunta la striker de Kaiser—

Entonces comienza a emanar Mekura de su alrededor una increíble tormenta de chakra color blanco, mientras Chipp comienza a emanar igualmente una cantidad monstruosa de chakra pero de color negro.

¡Prinnies!—grito la pequeña—

Aparecieron cientos de pingüinos atacando a Mekura al mismo tiempo, pero observa que ninguno exploto, las bombas se habían vuelto inservibles.

¿Qué?—grito sin creerlo—

Ataca con otra ola de prinnies a Chipp y todo explota, pero observa como seguía de pie, herido pero como si nada, aun con mucha vida, tampoco podía creerlo.

Fui creado siendo la persona con mayor suerte en todas las dimensiones y el fue creado como el de mayor mala suerte en todas las dimensiones, aunque no lo quiera creer—menciona Mekura—

No tiene nada que ver. Pero tu pequeña niña sentí tu ataque y tus explosiones, como un simple rasguño, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de cosas que me ha pasado, todas ellas me han vuelto demasiado resistente—dice Chipp—

Como la vez que recibiste la genkidama universal—menciona Mekura—

¿Cuándo fue eso?—pregunto Fuji—

¡Era un secreto!—exclamo al ninja de la buena suerte—

Ustedes dos, atáquenlos—menciona Etna—

Ambos Darko se dirigen hacia el dúo. Mekura y Chipp comienza a hacer sellos, preparándose para lanzar el ataque.

Mekura es el más grande de todos nosotros manipulando el chakra, mientras que Chipp es el que tiene más chakra, por eso ellos dos juntos son una fuerza única—menciona Fuji—

"**Técnica ninja: Tormenta de chakra infinita"**—gritan al unisonó—

Ambos arrojan su increíble cantidad de chakra hacia los Darko dándoles un golpe directo, y a la vez destruyendo la corrupción en la que cayeron.

Nunca espere que estos payasos fueran en verdad peligrosos—menciona Etna—

Un regalo de nuestra parte—dice Fuji—

Le arroja una piña y observa que esta explota frente a ella.

Ary finalmente se acerca a tomar el sello, cumpliendo con su objetivo, pero aun faltaban los demás.

Nosotros continuaremos por nuestra parte, tan pronto como nos recuperemos, no podemos fallarle a nuestro maestro—menciona Fuji—

Yo me ocupare de ellos—dijo Mekura sacando su botiquín de emergencias—

Ahora me siento Chipp—menciono Kaishi mientras Akarui maullaba—

Kazuma levantaba a Lian, mientras Lloyd quien fue liberado despues de que todo acabo, levanta a Asassin.

Nosotros cuidaremos de ellos hasta que se recuperen, después los alcanzaremos—dijo Lloyd—

De repente observa Lloyd como es que Asassin se convierte en un pequeño pez que cabe en la palma de su mano, dejando confundidos a varios de los presentes.

Aun con esta batalla terminaba continuaba la batalla dentro del orbe, el cambio de escenario había favorecido a Kael, podía moverse más libremente al ser su área, pero aun así tenía problemas con enfrentar a todos al mismo tiempo.

Es un verdadero problema además que su resistencia es mucho mayor que la de un dibujo normal—murmura Kael—

Se aparecen atacándolo los brazos de Zeruel y del espíritu de fuego, el esquiva ambos y se para en el del ángel, comenzando a subirlo viendo a Lyserg, saca una espada formada de fuego, pero aparece en el camino el samurái Mifune con el cual choca su espada y lo hace retroceder, observando cómo varias cuchillas de viento lo atacan, las cuales chocan con una barrera de fuego, pero algunas logran cortar la barrera creando cortadas en el ninja.

El ninja forma un sello con su mano creando cinco clones, observan como la otra mano del ángel intenta golpearlo, pero todos la esquivan, aparece volando Chrona lanzando unas agujas de sangre negra, las cuales esquiva un clon, para después lanzarse cubierto de fuego sobre la creación, los demás clones forman arcos y flechas de fuego lanzándolas al samurái el cual las detiene todas, después es atacado por una columna de fuego, la cual es desviada por Kazuma.

No tan solo atacan juntos, si no que se defienden entre ellos, tienen un gran espíritu de lucha—menciona el rubio—

Aparece la pequeña Etna atacando con varias lanzas al rojo vivo, las cuales un clon elimina con el fuego, Kael les dice algo a los clones, y todos ellos se separan rodeándolos formando sellos, el verdadero Kael sala y es atacado por el espíritu del fuego, lo esquiva nuevamente pero observa como aparece Lloyd atacando con un **"Falcon crest"**, lo detiene el ninja y lo hace retroceder para después lanzarle una bola de fuego el cual lo hace caer, de repente siente como una mano toca su espalda volteando a ver, la copia de su striker sintiendo como una fuerza gravitatoria lo empuja fuerte mente, observando cómo se dirigía hacia Hiei el cual lanza un poderoso dragón negro de su mano, el rubio evita parte del daño debido a su manipulación del fuego, pero aun así lo hace caer al bosque.

Cayeron—murmura el rubio—

Los clones dejan de hacer sellos, sale fuego de sus manos rápidamente creando una prisión de fuego para todas las copias de los strikers, atrapándolos. Kael se cura rápidamente las heridas observando cómo intentan salir, la fuerza de todos juntos era muy grande, el ninja comienza a subir por los arboles hacia la cima de la prisión, comienza a hacer sellos y al terminar saca sus espadas y las encaja en la prisión, comenzando a extender un enorme sello en toda la prisión.

"**Técnica de invocación: Suzaku"**—menciona el ninja—

La prisión comienza a quebrarse lentamente liberando a las creaciones, al mismo tiempo que los clones desaparecen, observan las creaciones como Kael se encontraba montado en un enorme fénix que superaba por mucho el tamaño del espíritu de fuego y el ángel Zeruel.

Si me has invocado, quiere decir que esto es importante—menciona el fénix—

Pelear con ellos es difícil y mantenerlos en prisión mucho mas, necesito de un gran ataque para detenerles—menciona el chico de ojos rojos—

Usaste gran parte de chakra para invocarme, tan solo puedo hacer esto una vez, pero necesito tener a todos en un solo punto—dijo Suzaku—

En ese momento Kael hace aparecen los Pain a su lado. El reino de los Dioses se lanza hacia donde se encuentran los oponentes observa como los arboles se encuentran colocados y usa su **"Shinra Tensei" **dirigiendo a cada uno a impactarse con el árbol más cercano, después de eso caen el resto de los cuerpos y cada uno se dirige a una creación clavando seis en el árbol, haciendo que el ángel y el espíritu de fuego desaparecieran, quedando tres libres pero son atrapados en seguida por una invocación de perro proveniente del reino de los animales, para empalarlos a ellos en el suelo. Después de lo hecho desaparecen los Pains, dejando a todos inmóviles, mientras el gran fénix comenzaba a reunir una inmensa cantidad de fuego en su boca, la cual comienza a comprimirse.

"**Solara"**—dijo el gran fénix—

Lanzo de su pico una pequeña bola de fuego del tamaño de una mano de un niño de cinco años, al tocar el suelo esta exploto convirtiéndose en un potente Sol, el cual creó una explosión de un kilometro, el cual es observado desde lejos por Shel.

Dudo que sobrevivan a esto, desconozco que estás haciendo chico, pero puedo sentir tu fuego diferente—menciona Suzaku desapareciendo en seguida—

Kael cae al piso donde se produjo la explosión para apagar todo el fuego usando su control, observando el estado en el que quedaron las creaciones de Shel, el ninja pensó un poco en lo que dijo el fénix y comenzó a correr en busca de su oponente, sin percatarse como es que la tinta volvía a juntarse.

Shel comienza a dibujar varios arbustos donde tenía escondidos varios arqueros, para atacar de frente, mientras ella se ocultaba, detrás de una roca que ella misma dibujo, observa escondida como es que el ninja de fuego llega y todas las flechas son destruidas fácilmente por el fuego, pero observa como una flecha de luz logra golpearlo, creándole una gran herida en el pecho.

"(Qué suerte que dibuje a Link)"—se dijo la diseñadora—

Observa después como es destruido fácilmente por la espada del rubio, debido a que nada mas atacaba con flechas, debido al tiempo no estaba bien hecho.

Me lleva la que me trajo—dijo Shel llamando la atención—

Kael observa donde se encuentra, sacándola de su escondite pero apareciendo enfrente, Gai el cual lo observaba con la ropa de Akatsuki.

No te preocupes Sheru san, yo me encargare de él, nuestras sospechas al parecer fueron ciertas, es un ninja peligroso que forma parte de Akatsuki, trayendo consigo al que será el asesino de Jiraiya—dijo el jounnin—

Tú no sabes lo que dices, mi familia me trato de matar, ni siquiera mi maestro se ha aparecido ante mí, lo único que siento ahora es dolor, lo único que deseo realmente es volver a ver a Kaede, para eso decidí subir a la cima desde donde Dios observa—dijo Kael—

Akatsuki ha creado mucho dolor en nosotros los habitantes de Konoha, ellos persiguen a Naruto y sabemos que peligra en cada momento, un día apareció Sheru san y se me dio la misión de protegerla, prácticamente hay muchas cosas que desconozco de su mundo, pero desde que llego aquí ella ha estado sufriendo, lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es ayudarla a ganar, esa es la clase de ninja que soy, uno que cumple con sus palabras—menciona Gai—

Kael simplemente llama a Pain, pero de repente aparecen el samurái Mifune y la copia de Pain, se notaban heridos pero ambos seguían con vida, impresionando al ninja de fuego.

Pain levanta un brazo y atrae a Gai hacia él, levantándolo del cuello y sacando el filo negro de la manga de su traje de Akatsuki.

Es hora de que sientas el dolor, ninja de Konoha—menciona el portador del rinnengan—

Ante los ojos de Shel observa como Pain encaja la espada negra en el corazón del striker, Kael simplemente invoca en sus manos el fuego negro tocando a ambas creaciones, para quemarlas por completo pero siente algo de repente.

¿Qué ocurre?—se pregunta—

Pain lo observa mientras tira el cuerpo de Gai, el fuego negro de Kael comienza a crecer fuertemente comenzando a envolver a Kael, sintiendo como este mismo lo comenzaba a consumir, mientras Pain se acerca y crea un orbe donde contiene una parte del fuego del infierno.

Este es tu máximo poder, con ella podre abrir la puerta que contiene el orbe, hasta aquí llega nuestro trato—menciona Pain desapareciendo—

Shel se acerca al cuerpo de su striker observa cómo es que no reacciona, era su personaje favorito, su compañero del torneo, la idea de que no era real desapareció de su mente, llenándose de dolor en su interior sin darse cuenta comenzó a brillar en su mochila activando la esmeralda del caos, la cual llamo a la cosa oscura, envolviendo a Shel al necesitar un cuerpo y absorbiendo la esmeralda junto con la tinta de la pluma de la diseñadora comenzando a mutar, en un enorme monstro.

Lo que sucedía en el orbe se sintió dentro del Nexo, la batalla de su interior se estaba llevando mas allá de los limites, Natsuhiko Daisuke apareció junto a Ichi y Ni, sintiendo la increíble fuerza dentro del orbe.

No puedo aceptarlo… no puedo aceptarlo—se dijo Natsuhiko Daisuke—

¿Acaso?—Ichi pregunto—

El nunca perderá—menciona Ni—

Chicos voy usar las alas para detener el tiempo dentro del cuarto donde se llevaba, la batalla, para que ustedes entren y puedan abrir la puerta con ayuda de los demás, no fallen—dijo Daisuke—

Si—respondieron ambos al unisonó—

Mientras dentro del orbe de batalla Kael abre los ojos observando que se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, cuando se le aparece Kaede frente a él.

Kaede—menciona el rubio—

Mira la vista de la que gozas—dijo la rubia—

El ninja voltea hacia abajo observando como unas nubes rojas obstruían la vista, no podía ver nada, volteando de nuevo la mirada hacia su amada.

Tu fuego no refleja vida, te perdiste por ese ataque, sentiste que nuestra familia siempre te cuidaría, pero hay muchas forma de cuidar a un ser querido—dijo la chica vestida de blanco—

Kael recuerda la escena lentamente, recuerda ver lagrimas en los ojos de sus hermanos mientras sentía como atacaban su cuerpo, el simplemente abre los ojos, recordando esta batalla, había dejado que Pain matara a alguien, se dejo cegar por la cima y el dolor, observa de nuevo a su amada, desviando la mirada de su ojos pero ella simplemente pone sus manos en sus mejillas para verlo sus ojos color fuego.

¿Recuerdas el juego que inventaste cuando teníamos quince años?—pregunto Kaede—

-------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------

Se encuentra Kael hablando con Kaede cuando tenían quince años, dentro del nacimiento.

Se me ocurrió un juego nuevo, quiero que seas mi compañera en este juego—dijo el rubio—

Bien pero te ganare como en todos los demás—menciona Kaede—

Ambos nos concederemos un deseo por día, cualquier cosa puede pedirse, si uno de los dos no logra cumplir un deseo, pierde el juego—explico el chico de ojos rojos—

¿Quién comienza?—pregunta la chica—

Sabes que siempre dejo que comiences primero—respondió el rubio—

Quiero que me traigas una cantimplora llena de agua, que la recojas usando tan solo tu boca, pero tienes que traerla desde el rio del bosque prohibido—dijo Kaede—

El bosque prohibido, no hay problema "(Debí pensar mejor en el juego, espero no activar las trampas ninjas que tan solo pueden ser detenidas con el control del fuego, que no domino completamente)"—respondió el rubio—

Los días siguieron y cada uno pedía su deseo, aunque las pruebas de Kaede se veían cada vez más difíciles para Kael, pero el lograba cumplirlo, hasta que llego el séptimo día, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el bosque en donde se encontraban, cuando Kaede decidió pedir su último deseo.

Quiero que me traigas una manzana—dice la rubia—

Eso es fácil—menciono Kael—

No he terminado, vez el árbol más grande de este bosques, es un árbol de manzanas que da manzanas roja y verdes, quiero que me traigas la manzana que nace en la punta de ese árbol—dijo Kaede—

Kael observa como el árbol sobre sale por mucho más que los demás, pero voltea dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Ahorita te la traigo, cumpliré tu deseo—dijo el rubio—

La chica observa cómo es que se dirige el ninja subiendo por los arboles, saltando hacia el tronco del árbol más alto, pero en seguida se resbala y cae entre los árboles.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardara para darse cuenta que no es posible escalar ese árbol?—dijo la rubia—

Kael seguía intentando escalar el árbol, cayendo una y otra vez, Kaede observaba, hasta que se le acerca para decirle la verdad.

Te he pedido algo imposible, no puedes escalar ese árbol, debido a lo alto que es no puedes apoyarte correctamente y por eso terminas cayendo—dijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda—

Lo supe en el primer intento, pero aun tengo un último deseo y no te lo puedo pedir, hasta que cumpla el tuyo, voy a traerte esa manzana, hemos crecido mucho desde aquella vez que te salve la vida cuando habías perdido, la esperanza, me has estado ayudando a crecer en mis habilidades mediante este juego, por eso mismo no perderé ahora—dijo el chico de ojos color rojos—

Kaede observo como volvía a subir por los arboles, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desde que te conocí sentí una calidez proveniente de ti, me hiciste creer nuevamente en la vida, aunque cayeras siempre te levantabas, no tan solo lo hacías por ti, se que lo hacías por mi también, querías que creyera en tus palabras poniéndome el ejemplo, eres muy bueno, eso es lo que me gusta de ti—menciono la rubia observando como subía—

Tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar, por mi fuego y mi espíritu… ¡Cumpliré su deseo!—grito el rubio—

Salto al tronco del árbol apoyándose con sus pies y agarrándose con sus manos, pero se comienza a resbalar, cayendo una vez pero se agarra de la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos, pone sus pies en la rama apoyándose para dar un gran salto, pero vuelve a fallar cayendo una vez más.

"(Si tan solo tuviera alas como los fénix)"—piensa el rubio y en ese momento se le ocurre una idea—

Vuelve a apoyarse en la rama del árbol para saltar nuevamente y comienza a emanar fuego de su espalda, el cual toma forma de alas de fénix por las cuales, comienza a circular chakra formándolas más detalladamente, extendiéndolas comenzando a volar, mientras Kaede lo observa impresionada como sube a la cima, para después verlo bajar enfrente de ellas con las alas de su espalda.

Aquí está tu manzana—menciona Kael mostrándole que era una manzana que tenia color rojo y verde—

Eres increíble, haz hecho algo nuevo que ninguno de los miembros de tu clan conoce, es tu propia técnica de fuego—menciona con una sonrisa abrazándolo en felicitación—

Ahora viene mi deseo—dijo el rubio observando sus ojos color esmeralda—

Mi deseo es conocer tu respuesta, desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas, me gusto mucho tu forma de ser, deseaba ser tu ángel pero era difícil ser el ángel, de tu ángel que ha visto por ti todo este tiempo, así que quiero ser tu fénix, un fénix que pueda volar y proteger a este bello ángel… Quiero que seas mi novia Tenshin Kaede—menciona el rubio observándola a los ojos—

----------------------------------Fin del flashback-----------------------------------

Te respondí que si con un beso en aquella ocasión, pero sigo siendo el ángel de este fénix, siempre seguiré viendo por ti y ayudándote, recupera esas alas, con las cuales podrás ver realmente desde el cielo, quitaras las nubes que te estorben, eres Suzaku no Kael, El fuego de la vida de Natsuhiko Daisuke—dice Kaede comenzando a desaparecer frente a él—

Fuera del palacio del Nexo el Antishikateam observa como varias criaturas comienza a aparecer dentro del Nexo, impidiéndoles el paso. Natsuhiko Daisuke aparece de nueva cuenta dentro del cuarto que contiene el orbe de batalla, observando como el Maravillante luchaba por el control.

No estás solo amigo, no te dejare solo—menciona Daisuke—

En ese momento observa como el orbe de batalla comienza a romperse debido a la intensa fuerza proveniente de su interior.

¿Qué increíble fuerza?—dijo la voz que posesiona al Maravillante—

Daisuke hizo brotar dos alas de ángel en su espalda, una de color blanco como la nieve, y la otra de oscuridad, las cuales comenzaban a brillar.

"**Alas del caos y la bondad: Ruptura del Tiempo"**—dijo el manipulador de las dimensiones—

El fondo del palacio se rompe como si fuera un vidrio comenzando a detener el tiempo, paralizando el cuarto pero el orbe del deseo seguía su curso.

El fuego negro que cubría a Kael se desvanece permitiendo levantarse, con unas cuantas heridas de su propio fuego, mostrando como el traje de Akatsuki había sido reducido a cenizas, observando su ropa, y a la vez que el campo de batalla había cambiado a un mundo donde tan solo se observaban rocas, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el monstro que se formo por la desesperación de Shel. Se había convertido en un ser enorme cubierto de tinta tomando la cara de una gárgola, con el cuerpo perfectamente formado, solo que tenía un par de alas de demonio, junto con cuatro brazos.

Pero lo que más impresionaba a Kael es como un enorme robot rojo le hacía frente con sus taladros.

¡Vamos, Simón no nos dejaremos ganar por esta cosa!—dijo un hombre de pelo azul—

Hermano pero cada vez que le hacemos daño, el se vuelve a regenerar, no es como los ganmen aparte, está creando un ejército—dijo un niño—

¿Dónde?—pregunta el chico de anteojos puntiagudos—

¡Abajo, Kamina idiota!—grita una chica apareciendo una imagen dentro de la cabina donde se encontraba—

Observan como aparecen cientos de dibujos de arqueros, caballero y magos, los cuales atacan al robot tirándolo del impacto de todos juntos.

Es demasiado fuerte—dijo Simon—

No huiremos Simón, somos la brigada Gurren Lagann, no huimos de la pelea, luchamos contra lo imposible, así somos nosotros. No creas en mí, no creas en ti, cree en el mí que cree en ti—dijo Kamina—

En ese momento aparece Kael en la cabeza del robot.

¿Quién eres?—pregunta Simón—

Es una historia larga de explicar, pero esa cosa que están enfrentando es mi oponente, está muy dolida, y tengo que hacerla volver en sí, pero no quiero que salgan heridos—dijo el rubio con su sonrisa de siempre—

¿Cómo piensas derrotar esa cosa?—pregunta el niño—

¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente?—grito Kamina—

Mi nombre es Suzaku no Kael, y como ya dije debo encargarme de ella, si no piensan retirarse, pueden resultar heridos—dijo Kael—

Después de lo dicho de su espalda brota fuego formando alas de fénix, con las cuales emprenden vuelo, sacando ambas espadas por las cuales comienza a correr fuego negro.

"**Plumas negras"**—dijo el ninja—

Mueve ambas espadas hacia enfrente, lanzando varias plumas de fuego negro las cuales cubren a los dibujos quemándolos por completo, sin dejar rastro.

Dejémosle Simón—dijo el chico de pelo azul—

Hermano—menciono el niño—

Obsérvalo bien Simón, ese hombre tiene lo que se necesita para estar en la brigada Gurren Lagann, ¡tiene el espíritu de combate!—dijo el líder de la brigada Gurren—

El Gurren Lagann se aleja pero no baja la guardia, sentándose a observar la batalla.

Lamento ser el culpable de tu dolor Shel, ya te comprendo, tu dimensión es muy diferente a esta, cambiaste de repente y muy rápido, conociste a tu ídolo y este murió frente a ti, esta realidad nuevas que afronta también te duele, de liberare ahora mismo—menciona el rubio—

La criatura transforma en un martillo uno de sus brazos, atacándolo de frente Kael lo esquiva y corta el brazo el cual se quema con fuego negro desapareciendo, pero observa como el brazo se regenera rápidamente transformándose en el martillo el cual lo golpea haciéndolo caer al piso, observa como otro brazo como el filo de una espada intenta cortarlo pero lo esquiva, y observa como sale de ese filo un rayo hecho de tinta el cual logra esquivar apenas, viendo como otro brazo ataca formando una lanza, pero Kael la corta quemándola con el fuego del infierno.

De repente un brazo de tinta lo sujeta de cuello, levantándolo, pero salen un par de garras de tinta creándole heridas profundas, en el cuerpo y en seguida es golpeado por un rayo de tinta, hiriéndolo gravemente, dejándolo caer, siendo golpeado por el martillo enseguida, impactándolo en el suelo.

"(Su regeneración es muy rápida, y no quiero usar el fuego negro directamente, ya que podría eliminar a Shel, tengo que separarla de ahí)"—piensa Kael—

Observa como de nuevo es atacado por el martillo, pero es destruido por un taladro del Gurren Lagann, para después observar como este saca mas taladros cortándole los cuatro brazos.

¡Vamos, la brigada Gurren Lagann, no se quedara atrás!—grita Kamina—

Kael sonríe al ver como aun con todo han venido a ayudarle, extendiendo sus alas una vez más, comenzando a volar mientras el Gurren Lagann, destruía los brazos que se regeneraban, intenta volar la criatura pero el robot se lo impide encajándole un taladro y azotándolo al suelo, para después perforar una parte del monstro donde el rubio observa que se encuentra Shel junto con la esmeralda del caos.

Es mi oportunidad—menciona Kael—

Guarda ambas espadas, para después dirigirse directamente hacia donde se encuentra Shel, pero la tinta comienza a formar la cabeza de Rayquazar, lanzando una potente bola de energía, la cual choca con el fuego que emana de las manos del rubio, encerrándolo en este, haciendo que detone en su interior, pero de repente observa cómo cambia la cara por la de un bahamut sin, lanzando un **"Mega flare"**, Kael es empujado por la esfera lentamente.

No me ganaras… no me ganaras, ¡La salvare!—grita el chico de ojos rojos con determinación—

Su cabello rubio comienza a volverse rojo como el fuego, comenzando a reducir a cenizas el ataque siendo destruido por el fuego negro, para después comenzar a hacer sello emanando fuego negro de todo su cuerpo, comenzando a cubrirlo formando un enorme fénix negro.

"**Técnica prohibida: Fénix Negro"**—dijo Kael—

El poderoso fénix se lanzo hacia el monstro, destruyendo cada creación que intenta detenerlo ya que el fuego consume la vida de este, dando un impacto directo con el fénix comenzando a consumir al monstro saliendo por detrás con la diseñadora en sus manos y la esmeralda del caos a un lado.

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir por mi estupidez—menciona el ninja mientras la chica recupera conciencia—

Shel busca rápidamente a sus alrededores el cuerpo de su striker, observando cómo se encontraba a lo lejos, se separo del rubio comenzando a dirigirse hacia él, observando que no había sido un sueño, en verdad estaba muerto, sintiendo la mano de Kael en su hombro.

Yo fui quien hizo que Pain lo matara, tengo toda la culpa, no te entiendo completamente, pero encontraste una verdad de todo esto, esas lagrimas tuyas son reales, para ti el estaba vivo… te prometo que usare el orbe para traerlo de vuelta—dijo el rubio—

Shel lo observo por un momento y de repente, observa como Kael la toca con un dedo en el brazo.

Poke… creo que esto quiere decir que ha terminado—dijo Kael—

El fuego que consumió a la criatura se desvanece comenzando a verse grietas rompiendo el orbe de batalla, dejando a Kael y Shel observando lo que sucedía.

**Nota de autor:**

Hasta que se me cumplió algo que quería, enfrentarme a Shel y en la final en verdad ha sido muy emocionante, la verdad ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo el que Shel usara dibujos de los demás strikers, aunque realmente se me hacía difícil la forma en que los conociera a todos, así que decidí usar el internet al que ella tenia acceso, si se podían ver en youtube, ¿Por qué no se podría ver en fanfiction?, si ella aun puede recibir correos, porque no recibiría el correo de la final con los datos de todos los personajes y strikers, aparte de que la forma en que creó el nuevo cuerpo de Kaiser apoyo más el que lo hiciera, dando vida a los strikers.

Como pudieron notar ninguno de los striker menciono una sola palabra en toda la batalla, es debido a que no tenían el sentido del habla, eran pura imagen y el conocimiento de pelea, pero al ser creaciones de Shel, ellos reconocen a la persona que les dio vida, viviendo por ella y protegiéndola.

Realmente use a Shel en todo el fic, con su problema de existencia dentro de este mundo, para ella nada era real, pero en el momento que Gai muere para ella el dolor se volvió real al verlo muerto, después de todo lo que ha pasado a su lado, acepto en ese momento la nueva realidad a la que había entrado desde hace tiempo.

Ahora explicare al Antishikateam, para que entiendan mejor su pelea: Primeramente ellos fueron creados de un fic de comedia, ellos se suponen que son los opuestos del Shikateam, pero realmente en el camino cambian, nunca se les ve pelear en el fic, por lo que aquí era algo nuevo, pero si hablaba un poco de sus habilidades.

Fuji: El es el líder del grupo, y es un peleador de distancia y distancia media, ya que se observa como tiene problemas con el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es muy inteligente y un gran estratega, y el usa muñecos vudús para luchar y apoyar a sus compañeros, salvándolos o ayudándoles en el ataque.

Kintaro: El es un ninja cocinero, aparte de conocer las técnicas de cocina, el es capaz de usar en su comida, ya sea preparada o cosechada, puede afectarle en su cuerpo, dándole varias habilidades, el usa como armas utensilios de cocina y una nota brunoise es un corte que se usa en cocina son unos cuadritos muy pequeños.

Kaishi y Akarui: Ellos dos aparte de ser especialistas en barreras de protección, tienen un gran poder cada uno usando técnicas de rayo, pero juntos pueden formar técnicas más poderosas, Akarui cuando las usa usualmente brilla ya que eso significa su nombre luminoso.

Mekura y Chipp: Ellos dos son peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con la mala suerte de Chipp y el ser ciego de parte de Mekura, hace difícil que se les tome en serio, pero como ya vieron ambos son de los más poderoso, ya que Mekura es el mejor manipulando el chakra y Chipp es el que tiene la mayor cantidad, uniendo sus ataques creando poderosas técnicas.

Con Kael, en mi fic de entrada durante su batalla contra Pain, puse que sacaba alas, la verdad quería ver como las interpretaba algún oponente, pero en este fic demostré que puede volar, la razón por la que puede hacer eso es que con el fuego saca la forma como a varios de sus ataques, pero tiene que hacer que circule chakra dándole la forma permitiéndole hacer que la espada de fuego pueda cortar, incluso otras cosas, como el poder volar. El fénix de nombre Suzaku es su invocación de mayor poder pero no puede invocarlo muy fácilmente, debido a que le cuesta demasiado chakra pero sus llamas pueden ser comparadas con las del astro sol.

Asassin y Lian, como muchos saben ellos se enamoraron, dándole una oportunidad a su corazón de amar una vez más, pero descubren la verdad de ser hermanos, sinceramente a este si fuera un proyecto de larga se le puede sacar mucho provecho, pero realmente para pasar por ese dolor, es como Kazuma le dice a Lian, que deje de vivir en el pasado, prácticamente le dice que ella misma es la que se deja sufrir, por eso decide afrontar el futuro aceptando a Asassin como hermano, levantándose nuevamente.

Una cosa más la criatura obscura del segundo mundo donde se lleva la batalla, su nombre es Eddie, es un monstro que controla el cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre que alguna vez fue conocido como Zato-1, vienen del mundo de Guilty Gear un juego de peleas en segunda dimensión, cuyos personajes están dibujados en forma de anime.

Fue una gran batalla, y me alegro haber llegado a la final, señores jueces es su turno de que nos juzguen, para ver quién es el ganador, disfrutare leer la versión de mi oponente, espero que les haya gustado mi versión, felicito a Shel por haber llegado tan lejos, y que gane el mejor.

Nos vemos después. Ciao.

Attentamente

Natsuhiko Daisuke

PD: Se me estaba olvidando, la parte en que Asassin se transforma en pez, fue un favor que me pidió Hanna ya que es una característica de él, no crean que fue inventado por mí, eso era todo.


	27. Batalla Final: Shel

**Paper Fangirl Cap. 5 | **_El fénix idealista_

…………………………………………

**-**

**-**

"_El mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres son meros actores."  
_**William**** Shakespeare**

-

-

**I**

_Domingo, Palacio del Nexo. 11:00 pm_. _Semifinales._ Azuka miró su reloj de muñeca y de inmediato movilizó a sus ayudantes.

—Los combates terminarán de un momento a otro, es hora de que traigan a Tsunade San.

—Entendido.

Ese sello del diablo. Si tan sólo esa gente fuera más consciente y lo retiraran muchos problemas podrían haberse evitado para la pobre de Shel. ¿Por qué le tendrían tanto miedo a esa mujer en aquella dimensión?

Poco tiempo después, Darts aparecía en la entrada principal con Tsunade, cuyo rostro se veía algo más envejecido por un hondo pesar. Desde la Sala principal llegaban rayos negros provenientes del orbe de batalla. Un aura siniestra se cernía con pesadez sobre los recién llegados y la kunoichi de inmediato empezó a buscar cualquier fuente de chakra. Sintió a los ANBU y a Gai solamente.

—¿Ya terminaron los combates? —Preguntó con voz cansina al muchacho de la coleta.

—Cuando me fui nadie había salido del orbe todavía.

Ambos avanzaron con paso veloz hacia donde Azuka. En aquel instante salían disparados del Orbe de Batalla exactamente al mismo tiempo Hanna Darko y Suzaku no Kael. El ninja se levantó primero, siendo declarado en ese momento el vencedor de la contienda.

Ladró el perro.

Tsunade sintió un aura confusa y unas poderosas emisiones de chakra. Tres figuras irrumpieron violentamente en la sala y se arrojaron inexplicablemente encima de Kael.

—¡CUIDADO! —Gritó Hanna.

Los tres hombres lo atacaron y cada uno le dejó una herida fatal. La concurrencia en palcos comenzó a gritar y aquellos con algún poder se pusieron en guardia.

—¡Maravillante! —Gritó una juez de vestido y corona.

─¡No está! ─respondió la voz de la hija de Luffy.

—¡CAPITÁN! —Ordenó Tsunade ante la repentina emergencia, mientras ella y Joshua Darko intentaban mantener a Kael estable.

A la orden de la Hokage, dos ANBU salieron detrás de unas columnas y corrieron hacia los agresores que desaparecían tras un corredor. Una lluvia de Shurikens fue lanzada en aquella dirección, en vano. Los tres sujetos lograron perderse misteriosamente.

—¡ALTO, SEÑORA! —Vociferó Maravillante saliendo de un orbe transportador. Callaron todos los gritos, excepto el ladrido. El amo del palacio aparentaba un combate reciente.─ ¿Qué autoridad tiene usted para armar este escándalo en mi palacio?

—¡Se escapan, Maravillante Sama! —contestó Tsunade, desafiante. Luego señaló a Kael—Éste hombre fue…

—Aquí no sucede nada. —Interrumpió—Todo está bajo control. Cálmense, queridos invitados.

Tsunade se quedó de piedra. Los ANBU se cuadraron a una señal discreta y Maravillante caminó con paso seguro y despreocupado hacia la escalinata que figuraba al centro de la habitación.

Pánfilo continuaba ladrando, señalando una dirección muy específica.

—Quiero fuera a ese animal—dijo secamente, y luego llamó a uno de sus subordinados tronando los dedos. —¡Darts, llévatelo!

El pirata obedeció, no sin cierto recelo, y cargó al chihuahua con una mano, retirándose pese a los gruñidos del cautivo.

—Pónganse cómodos. Aún nos falta por presenciar un brillante combate.

Una sonrisa fría atravesó su rostro.

-

-

Pasaron fácilmente casi dos horas. Kael fue llevado a la enfermería junto con una de las réplicas de Katsuyu, la babosa curativa de Tsunade. Los espectadores de la sala no veían más que arena y los vanos intentos de Fuyu por encontrar a Shel y de aquella por esconderse y vivir. Pasado cierto tiempo pudieron presenciar las apariciones de ambos strikers, y finalmente el ataque del dragón negro que contra toda lógica torcía la cabeza, impactando implacable sobre el maestro agua.

Regresó a la sala primero Gai, seguido de Hiei. Un silencio aplastó la sala, sólo roto por aquel grito.

Cuando el cuerpo inerte de su creación apareció, Kakushi Miko corrió antes que nadie hacia él, luego Azuka y Joshua Darko; finalmente, sus compañeros.

—¡Fuyu!¡Fuyu! —Lloraba

Él no respondía, ni se movía, ni respiraba. Hiei miró la escena sombrío, y estático, sin siquiera parpadear. Pocos segundos después aparecía otro cuerpo con la epidermis casi completamente erosionada cayendo como saco, dejando en el suelo un trayecto de sangre y carne embarrada, mientras profería un lamento atroz. Los que vieron esto sentían una mezcla de horror y repugnancia.

—G-Gai…

La Hokage llegó inmediatamente hasta el cuerpo de Shel, que emitía gemidos entrecortados. Empezó a atenderla cuando escuchó a Izumi maldecir con coraje.

—¡No puede estar muerto! ¡NO, FUYU, NO!

—Maravillante…—susurró al organizador con profunda tristeza la juez de la corona─ dijiste que nadie iba a morir, que ibas a impedirlo…

—Cambié de opinión. Así es más interesante —contestó con frialdad.

La médico de Nexus intentaba revivir a Fuyu. La Hokage miró a Shel y luego al cuerpo del otro concursante. Decidió atender al avatar ella misma, tras ver que las heridas de su concursante eran muy aparatosas, pero no mortales.

Dejó otra babosa sobre el pecho de la chica y fue donde el maestro agua.

—¡Gai, llévatela!

Mientras el ninja y parte del equipo de enfermería ayudaba a trasladar a Shel en una camilla, Tsunade concentró una poderosa emisión de chakra directo al pecho de Fuyu, tratando de hacer latir su corazón.

-

-

Lo que se podía hacer en lo que llegaba la Hokage era limpiar las heridas y el cabello, ahora lleno de agua de alcantarilla y por consecuencia, de heces y demás fluídos infecciosos.

Entre dos personas levantaron a la dibujante, aún consciente, y limpiaron sin mucha delicadeza la piel lacerada mientras ella daba alaridos de dolor que se escuchaban desde fuera. Apenas habían intentado inyectarle un sedante, el sello brilló malévolo en su vientre y repelió la aguja. El cuerpo temblaba, estremecido ante el contacto de las esponjas sobre la carne viva.

Katsuyu continuó reparando internamente los golpes hasta que Tsunade llegó personalmente a hacerse cargo de la situación. Terminada toda la maniobra, la rubia fue en busca de la Bestia Verde.

—Gai, algo grave está sucediendo en Konoha. El striker de Kaeru, ya sabemos su identidad…

—Tsunade sama—Interrumpió con algo de exaltación el ninja cejudo—¿Dónde está Jiraiya sama?

_¿Y él cómo sabía eso?_ Lo miró atónita.

—Está muerto.

El spoiler finalmente había sucedido. Ahora quien le dirigía una mirada alarmante era él.

—¿Quién lo mató?

—El líder de Akatsuki… Pain.

-

-

Darts Caminaba con el Pánfilo asido bajo el brazo mientras éste gruñía dedicándole una mirada casi humana de advertencia.

"_¿Porqué siempre me toca a mí el perro pulgoso?"_

El pirata lo miró feo. Agarró el cuerpo del animal y lo aventó a un patio sin mucha consideración, alejándose a paso veloz. El perro dudó un segundo en seguirle, hasta que vio alrededor varios árboles que no habían sido marcados todavía. Levantó la pata trasera con toda naturalidad y dejó su signatura en el primer árbol.

Un aleteo muy discreto lo sacó de concentración. Siguiendo el rumor de alas batiendo el aire caminó rápido —como hacen los perros de raza pequeña— moviendo las patitas a toda velocidad, hasta ver a lo lejos hojas de papel colándose por un rincón, dando vuelta por un pasillo oscuro y deshabitado. Continuó en persecución del papel hasta introducirse por un hueco donde sólo cabía él y llegó a una habitación donde las hojas se juntaban y formaban la figura de una mujer de cabello azul y la capa negra de nubes rojas. Al lado de ella, el striker de Kael posó su mirada en el chihuahua y levantó la mano para atacarlo.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Pain al Pánfilo, como si pudiera responderle.

Aquel contestó con un ruidillo, parando las orejas.

—Es sólo un perro común y corriente. —dijo la cavernosa voz de un tercero─ no le tomes tanta importancia.

—Puede ser un enemigo.

—¿Pero qué te puede hacer un perrito? —dijo divertida una cuarta presencia de voz femenina

─He conocido perros ninja de ese tamaño que arrojan llamaradas de su boca, o se trasforman en gigantescas criaturas…

—Lo mismo te decía yo la otra vez…—recordó riendo la voz cavernosa.

—¿Cuando? —quiso saber ella.

—No importa.

Habló un quinto individuo. Un hombre.

—Te puedo asegurar que ese no es un perro ninja. Sólo es un chihuahua inofensivo y si lo matas seguramente notarán su ausencia. —Intentó llamar la atención del can, haciendo juegos con una mano enguantada en negro.

Pánfilo empezó a ladrar, con la histeria propia de su raza.

—¡Si no se calla lo haré puré! —se exasperó la chica

Konan, la mujer Akatsuki quien hasta entonces había permanecido en apacible silencio, formó unos sellos y desapareció con un "¡puff!". Segundos después regresaba con algo rosa en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la voz cavernosa

Ella ofreció el objeto a Pánfilo, quien se acercó receloso hasta olfatearlo. Era una pantufla de peluche. Le acarició la cabeza y le rascó detrás de las orejas, hasta que el perro se calmó y se dejó hacer.

—¿Recuerdas que teníamos un perro, Nagato? —dijo al fin con nostalgia, dirigiéndose a Pain.

—Sí, como sea…ya que se vaya—dijo exasperada la otra mujer, tomando la pantufla y arrojándola lejos. Pánfilo le gruñó.

—Debemos movernos. Pronto acabará el torneo. —Dijo la quinta voz.

Las cinco figuras desaparecieron de la habitación y sólo quedaron el perro consternado y la pantufla.

-

-

Shel rodaba en la cama. En unos segundos habían transcurrido, según el reloj de la pared, tres horas. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Las heridas de la piel ya eran una gran costra bajo las vendas.

Tenía sueño. Estaba endemoniadamente cansada, pero no podía dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba la edición disolvía el momento y recorría la línea de tiempo de media hora en media hora. A los treinta segundos ya eran las siete de la mañana del lunes en Nexus, y las once de la noche del sábado en el mundo real. Así es como el autor de la infame historia había escogido manifestar su insomnio.

—Deberías dormir—dijo la Katsuyu a su cargo.

—Ya ni me acordaba que tú también hablabas. —pensó en voz alta. Error.

Al mismo tiempo, todas las babosas que existían simultáneamente escucharon y se sintieron algo confusas y alarmadas ante este comentario.

—¿Sabes algo sobre mí? —preguntó la babosa.

—Lo normal, lo que hay en los documentos. —evadió.

—¿Qué documentos?

Al mismo tiempo, otra Katsuyu informaba a la Hokage de lo que acababa de escuchar, mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios posibles regresar a Konoha. Todo parecía un rompecabezas, una bomba de tiempo: Un akatsuki suelto, una mujer que sabía demasiado y las salidas de Nexus bloqueadas.

¡Ah, porque además quien sabe quién diablos había construído una muralla alrededor del palacio y nadie podía entrar o salir! Menudo caso. Todos estaban atrapados.

A una orden de su superior, Gai tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la diseñadora, para encontrarla despierta, tal cual había dicho Katsuyu, envuelta en vendas del tobillo a la cabeza.

—La situación se ha puesto algo complicada. Es momento de que hablemos de algunas cosas.

—Ya me lo temía.

Él se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Empezó a hablar.

—Supongo que sabes que en este lugar hay un peligro inminente. Entre nosotros hay un enemigo de Konoha.

—Si te refieres a mí, me parece que estás en un error…

—No. —cortó— ¿Sabes algo de Akatsuki?

—Algo—Admitió—¿porqué?

—Porque uno de ellos vino al Torneo.

—¿Cómo?

—Kaeru san lo trajo como striker. Alcancé a verlo el combate pasado… y durante la carrera él atacó a varias personas.

—Eso no se oye nada bien—dijo con pesadumbre. —me parece muy raro que un miembro de Akatsuki se haya prestado para estas cosas… y el hecho de que los haya atacado… todo eso está muy turbio, Gai...

—¿Qué sabes al respecto?

—Lo mismo que tú. Aunque lo más obvio es que Akatsuki quiera hacerse con el orbe ¿no crees?

—Eso supusimos.

—¿Y qué pinto yo en todo eso?

—Tú dímelo.

Shel suspiró derrotada.

─No tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que esperas escuchar.

—Para empezar algunas respuestas. No hubiera querido hacer esto pero es mi obligación ─ Gai hizo unos sellos con las manos y el dibujo en el vientre comenzó a brillar. ─ Te pido que por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles. A partir de este momento el sello reacciona a tus mentiras, así que ten cuidado con lo que respondes. Ahora dime quién eres en realidad.

Katsuyu hacía las veces de micrófono para la Hokage.

—Otra vez lo mismo. Me llamo Shel Valdés. Soy casi licenciada en Diseño Gráfico. Dibujante si con eso lo entiendes mejor. Mi trabajo en mi mundo es un trabajo equis. Vivo en una ciudad equis en medio del desierto coahuilense.

—¿Estás de parte de Akatsuki?

—No.

—¿Sabes quien es Pain?

—No.

El sello empezó a generar un dolor punzante que le sacó un grito.

—¿Sabes quien es Pain? —Repitió Gai, tratando de no sonar cruel.

—El Líder de Akatsuki.

Ésta era la verdad que Tsunade y Gai conocían, sin embargo, el sello volvió a reaccionar. Otro grito ahogado.

—¿Quién es Pain? —preguntó Gai, inquieto por esta inesperada información.

Las mentiras activaban el sello. El conocimiento que Shel tenía del manga convertía sus respuestas en un peligro para sí misma. Tal vez debía escoger verdades que no lastimaran la historia de Kishimoto demasiado, o el futuro de los personajes podría llegar a cambiar, contradiciéndose con el material publicado.

Igual que en la película de _"Volver al futuro"._

—Pain es un Akatsuki que fue discípulo de Jiraiya. En realidad se llama Nagato.

─Si él no es el líder de Akatsuki ¿quién lo es? —preguntó alarmado

—Un sujeto que se hace llamar Tobi—contestó, soltando más datos de la serie.

—¿Sabes algo de esta persona?

—Es un sujeto de pelo negro que usa una máscara con un solo agujero

—¿Es todo?

—Sí.

Un gran choque cruzó la espina dorsal de la chica, haciéndole sentir un dolor tan fuerte que mareaba. El dolor era proporcional a las verdades ocultas.

—¿Qué más sabes de este Tobi? —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, tratando de atenuar el castigo.

El dolor empezaba a crecer nuevamente conforme avanzaban los segundos de silencio

—U-uchiha M-madara…—soltó, nombrando al verdadero malo de la serie, hecho que ellos aún no debían conocer.

Ante el spoiler, Gai empezó a rumiar una serie de razonamientos: que si ese sujeto debería estar muerto por tal o cual razón o vericueto de la historia, que si esto, que si aquello… las mismas preguntas que los fans se hacían sobre la serie en cuestión y que el autor hasta ese momento seguía sin aclarar. Cuando Shel volvió a ser interrogada sobre aquel personaje su bendita ignorancia del argumento la salvaron de un nuevo dolor.

Sin embargo…

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

El silencio empezaba a producir dolor. Venía uno grande.

—Porque en mi mundo existe un manga que lo relata todo.

Cesó el dolor, pero esa respuesta dejaba a Gai con muchas más dudas.

—¿Qué más dice ese manga?¿Quién lo dibuja?

El dolor que se avecinaba no se comparaba con nada que antes hubiera sentido, ni en su batalla con Kaiser, ni contra Fuyu.

—No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas…

El dolor se hizo presente como mil estacas encendidas aguijoneándole todo el cuerpo. Los gritos cortaron la mañana…

—Dilo porfavor. Todo estará bien.

La tortura era agonizante.

—No, Gai, en serio no necesitas saber eso, te lo juro… páralo ya…

—Por favor…—contestó Gai, triste y a la vez ansioso.

─En mi mundo ─empezó, jadeando de dolor─ una persona como yo dibujó una historia… y esa historia es tu mundo, y todo lo que conoces es parte de ella. En ese manga está determinado todo lo que tú conoces como realidad.

Esa respuesta sonaba a metáfora. El sello dejó de hacer efecto. Para el shinobi esto no tenía ningún sentido.

—No entiendo lo que dices… ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que tú eres un personaje ficticio, invento de otra persona igual a mí.

—¿Qué yo qué? No. Eso no puede ser cierto. ─Declaró, cada vez más confundido.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es la única verdad que yo conozco. Tal vez no creerlo es lo más sano para todos… incluso para mí.

—Pero entonces… ¿a ti también te creó alguien más?

Shel titubeó.

—No lo sé. Quizá. Es algo que la gente suele preguntarse a menudo. Por eso se inventó la religión.─ agregó con sarcasmo.

Gai continuó con su interrogatorio, en un modo más dubitativo que antes, dándole la cara a la pared y evitando el contacto visual con la testigo.

—¿Qué es la máquina y qué es lo que guardas en ella con tanto celo?

—Es mi herramienta de trabajo, un trabajo inofensivo, como ya te lo dije. Lo que guardo son sólo cosas personales que si llegas a ver me avergonzaré.

—¿Porqué había un video de Jiraiya sama?

—Como ya te dije, ustedes son personajes ficticios. Lo que viste es simplemente la historia que sale publicada en tu manga. La gente la almacena en otras computadoras parecidas a la mía; luego la sube a la red y la comparte de manera que todos la vean y se diviertan.

—¿Cómo es que tú apareces en los videos?

—Esa es una gran pregunta. No tengo idea. Supongo que mientras esté en esta dimensión voy a seguir apareciendo como si fuese parte de ella.

—¿Trabajas para alguien peligroso?

—Mi jefe se llama Mariano Ibarrola. Es publicista y no sabe ni le importa tu existencia. Además me despidió ayer.

—¿Cómo llegaste a Konoha?

—Aparecí y ya.

—¿Así nada más?

Y recordó algo que no quería recordar.

—Cuando supe del torneo, pensé en ti… —cerró los ojos haciendo a un lado los recuerdos— y sucedió.

Esta declaración enmudeció la escena unos instantes.

—¿Y porqué yo?

Shel apartó la cara con vergüenza.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Gai no habló de inmediato.

—¿Piensas traicionar a La Hoja?

—¡QUE NO, CARAY! No tengo ninguna razón para ello. ¿Alguna otra duda?

—Sólo una, de momento. ¿Porqué siempre me preguntas la hora?

—Es difícil de explicar. Digamos que en este mundo y el mío el tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma. Desde que estoy aquí ha pasado casi una semana y allá solamente como un día, aproximadamente.

"_Todo es ilógico, sin embargo el sello no le hace daño. Algo está muy raro aquí"_

Gai volvió a hacer unos sellos con las manos y el diseño dejó de brillar, dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

—¿Me crees ahora?

—En realidad… no.

Shel miró a los cielos y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba creer en un dios para poderle injuriar su cabronería en ese preciso momento.

—Pero… ya viste que no miento.

—Yo sé que no. Entiendo que eres inocente y reconozco que te hemos tratado duramente. Pero aún siento que alguien más borró tus recuerdos de alguna manera reemplazándolos por ese relato fantasioso. Un_ jutsu_ o algo… y por lo visto no quedaste muy bien. Eso es lo que yo creo.

—Pues, si creer eso te hace feliz... como quieras.

El amanecer despuntaba tras la ventana.

—Debes descansar. Esas heridas ya deben estar perfectas en unas horas más. Duérmete.

—No puedo dormir. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? —preguntó, intentando una mirada de gatito.

El ninja huyó hacia la salida rápidamente.

—¡Ah, ya lo sabía! Olvídalo pues. —habló al aire la mujer.

Gai se había retirado y casi inmediatamente volvió, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Porqué te regresas? —le preguntó Shel

—Ya es medio día. ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡LA PRIMAVERA DE LA JUVENTUD NO ESPERA A NADIE!

"_Ah, no otra vez, maldita sea"_

Ya eran… ¿Cuántos? ¿Dos días sin sueño? ¿O tres? Perdió la cuenta.

-

-

—¿Alguien ha visto mi otra pantufla? —escuchó Suzaku no Kael gritar a alguien afuera de la enfermería.

La babosa de Tsunade aún posaba sobre su pecho, ya totalmente recuperado. Sintió entrando a una persona que se apareció frente a él mostrando semblante impasible. Era su striker.

—¿Qué quieres, Pain?

—Has sentido el dolor— Empezó éste, con su discurso cliché de siempre.

El otro hombre le miraba desde la cama con una desconfianza acuchillante.

—El que tus seres queridos te hayan atacado— Aclaró el akatsuki.

El ninja rubio recordó el ataque después de su combate. Las heridas que le tuvieran postrado las últimas horas habían sido inflingidas por tres personas que él conocía muy bien.

— Te estás quedando solo, pero yo te puedo llevar a lo que anhelas, ¿Qué dices? —ofreció Pain.

Se desvaneció al momento en que Azuka abría la puerta para darlo de alta.

Antes de vestir la túnica roja, algo raída en los combates anteriores, observó en el espejo su silueta. El cabello rubio platino largo, enmarañado. La piel morena, las cicatrices de siempre y unas nuevas, las que le acababan de hacer ellos…

…Sus hermanos.

Salió al pasillo después de darle a Katsuyu las gracias; recorriendo el camino, algo torcido como siempre, hacia el comedor. La chica que buscaba su pantufla resultó ser Miko, porque al salir todavía le volvió a preguntar si no había visto el par izquierdo rosa, de peluche, que se había llevado para acompañar a Fuyu en terapia intensiva. El Avatar no había muerto, pero aún no había nada seguro.

En la estancia comían algunas personas, Hanna y su familia entre ellas. Al parecer, en algún momento antes de levantar la muralla habían llegado varios de los tíos y primos Darko. La chica se levantó y saludó, preguntándole por su salud, y Joshua correspondió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza. Se acercó también un niño al cual presentaron como Eydrian, su hermano menor.

Después de una larga serie de presentaciones, Kael buscó a su gente. Al final de la gran mesa, en un rincón, estaba Natsuhiko Daisuke solo y pensativo.

Se miraron como esperándose. La pregunta natural los acercó uno al otro con diez largos pasos, hasta que el rubio quedó frente a su creador.

—Maestro… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

El aludido lo hizo sentarse y entrelazó los dedos parsimoniosamente. Vestía una capa igual a la de Maravillante, pues podría decirse que su rango era en cierta forma equivalente. Sin embrago, Daisuke era un sujeto, como varios que había en Nexus; que parecía venir de la Tierra verdadera, pues él mismo había creado a Suzaku no Kael y a varios personajes más que también estaban ahí, todos ellos ninjas estilo Naruto. Es decir, era un autor; y el nombre con el que se presentaba, muy probablemente, un seudónimo. Era por ésta razón que el ataque hacia Kael de Ichi, Ni y San, quienes también eran obra suya, resultaba desconcertante visto desde dentro o fuera de su círculo.

El ninja rubio aún esperaba la respuesta, pero Daisuke evitó mirarlo a los ojos, explicando escuetamente que sus creaciones se habían insubordinado.

Kael solía ser alegre, pero ahora tenía ocasión de manifestar su lado melancólico. Clavó los ojos carmín ─ese color que combinaba tan bien con el resto de su diseño─ en su creador. El sol le pegó en el cabello, sacándole reflejos al tono que había escogido con el mismo cuidado que la expresión de la cara y el traje… Todo él, todo el conjunto configuraba un ser como ningún otro. Era formidable, todo un héroe.

Pero el Ser seguía esperando respuestas de su parte mientras él contemplaba su obra y a la vez se comía una uña, en conocimiento de un peligro inminente.

—¿Porqué, Maestro? —exhaló abatido—¿Porqué _permitiste _que esto me sucediera?

Muy discretamente, lloraba. Daisuke se conmovió con la representación que su héroe perfecto lograba de las lágrimas humanas. Kael tenía mucha más razón de la que hubiese querido admitir. No le pudo responder nada.

—Iré a entrenar— Se despidió el ninja, sonando decepcionado, mientras su autor se masajeaba la sien.

Y se fue. Daisuke también se levantó y reanudó la tarea que en verdad le preocupaba, marchando en busca del resto de sus monos.

A su lado pasó una cosa peluda y pequeña sacudiendo lúdicamente una pantufla izquierda.

-

-

—Gai, no me importa que sea medio día… déjame intentar dormir al menos una hora.

Notó que a su alrededor Tsunade, Gai y el capitán del escuadrón ANBU se le quedaban viendo estupefactos. Estaba en otra habitación. ¿Cuál?

—Sheru San, son las once veinte de la noche. —Contestó la Hokage entre exasperada y preocupada. Una gota de sudor rodó en las cabezas de todos. Gai murmuró una especie de "se los dije" disfrazado de tos.

—Noooo… díganme que no es cierto. —lloró Shel

Pánfilo apareció por su parte en un rincón, mordisqueando algo rosa. Paró las orejas, tratando de ubicarse. Vio a su ama y se acercó corriendo ─sin soltar la pantufla─ para que lo cargara.

—Andando. —dijo el capitán.

La comitiva se dirigió a la sala principal, mientras la chica miraba para todos lados temerosa ante el desconocimiento de las últimas horas. Siendo compasivo y a petición expresa de la diseñadora, Gai le susurró lo más importante del plan mientras caminaban a paso veloz.

—Oye, qué interesante— comentó refiriéndose a éste— ¿a quién se le ocurrió todo eso?

—A ti. —rió Gai con resignación, levantando el pulgar.

—Ah… sí… bueno. —contestó ella, rascándose involuntariamente las costras que quedaban de la herida.

-

-

Cuando Kael llegó a la sala principal lo hizo solo. Ni uno solo de sus hermanos (y eso que eran bastantes) parecía tener intención de ir a acompañarlo ni darle las últimas palabras de aliento. Todos estaban quien sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué.

Eran las once y media de la noche y ya había varias personas reunidas alrededor del orbe de batalla. Su oponente, de nuevo castaña, usaba ropas del universo Ragnarok online, aunque debajo se asomaba una malla de spandex. A su lado, Gai parecía un manchón, ya no verde sino azul; pues Shel ─con intención de proveerlo de protección extra y de paso intentar que ganase un poco de respetabilidad─ le había impreso una armadura a la usanza saiyan. Se aproximó un poco a ellos sin ninguna intención particular y les sonrió de lejos. La dibujante levantó la mano ligeramente en respuesta y ambos se acercaron cautelosamente, sobre todo porque Gai estaba en alerta constante. Su ceño fruncido, más que infundir respeto o temor, daba risa.

—Hola, Shel; Maito san.

—Qué onda. —contestó Shel. Gai gruñó cómicamente.

Pánfilo jugaba a aventar la pantufla.

—Me dijeron que habías salido muy lastimada la última vez. Qué gusto que ya estés mejor.

—Sí, bueno… sólo me quedan las costras— Se rascó—¿Y tú, qué tal de heridas?

Kael recordó, y bajó la mirada involuntariamente. Ella lo nótó.

—Perdón ¿Dije algo malo?

—Oh, no. Para nada. Me hirieron, pero pude estar a tiempo. —Sonrió para tranquilizarla, como él sabía hacerlo.

—Es curioso cómo funciona esto de la medicina ¿verdad?

"_Porque en la vida real ya estaríamos bien _pinche_ muertos" _Omitió.

—Es una suerte que Tsunade hime esté aquí. Es una gran ninja médico. —mencionó él.

A lo lejos, la Hokage miró en dirección a ellos con una desconfianza asesina muy mal disimulada.

—Sí, ella siempre tan simpática. —Ironizó Shel.

Pasaron diez minutos más. La mayoría de la concurrencia ya estaba bien instalada en palcos. Fue entonces cuando apareció Maravillante, con esa actitud extraña que ya estaba dando escalofríos; exactamente a las doce de la noche del martes, 11:25 del sábado en México.

—Bienvenidos sean todos a la gran final del torneo "La Pluma y la Espada"…

Sonó el celular con un timbre que era la típica fanfarria de los Final Fantasy. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Shel, mientras sacaba su equipo y miraba el mensaje de texto que le había mandado Janina:

**Wei k pedo? Me dijo**

**tu papá que estás desde**

**aier en el hospital WTF!**

**Voi llegando :S**

Shel miró el mensaje intentando encontrar una explicación lógica. Pidió tiempo fuera y cuatro minutos después sonó el timbre de los Simpson.

—¿Jaan?

—_¿Q-quién habla?_

—Soy yo, wey. ¿Por qué?

—_¡¡¡WEY!!! ¡¡¡NO MANCHES!!! ¡¡¡Estás aquí, enfrentitito de mí Y EN COMA. No puede ser… es que te veo con mis propios ojos!!! ¿¿¿Cómo carajos estoy hablando contigo, SI TENGO TU CEL EN LA MANO y con chip y todo???_

—¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

—_¿¿¿TE MORISTE O CÓMO???_

Maravillante y todos los demás esperaban para continuar con la final del torneo.

—Creo que no… hasta donde yo recuerdo. Me tengo que ir a hacer algo. No vayas a colgar…

Le pasó a Gai el aparato.

—Habla con ella y averigua qué rayos está sucediendo en mi mundo. —suplicó alarmada

El organizador se llevó a todos los participantes y a sus respectivos autores a una habitación cerrada. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

-

-

-

**II**

Maravillante había transportado a los diez participantes originales, a los jueces y a Daisuke y Miko a una habitación cuyo punto focal era una gran puerta de acero grabada en troquel con intrincados signos y formas. Detrás de la puerta supuestamente estaba el Orbe del Deseo. Mientras el organizador hablaba, los presentes comenzaron a desconfiar del aura oscura alrededor del su persona; particularmente Natsuhiko Daisuke y, en un receloso rincón, Kaiser Tlaves.

Venía la explicación de la ronda: Los escenarios eran desconocidos y el número de cargas del orbe sriker también lo era, a propósito. Toda una ruleta rusa. Kael y Shel se miraron el uno al otro tensos, con algo de excitación.

—¿Lista?

"_¡Qué miedo!"_ Pensó ella, aunque respondió:

—Quiero pensar que sí.

—Qué gane el mejor. —sonrió el ninja y le tendió la mano.

Sintió en el contacto de aquella mujer una sensación muy similar a la de tocar a su maestro: como un palpitar sutil y una textura imposible. Sostuvo el agarre un instante intentando detener una idea que se le escapó al vuelo, hasta soltar poco a poco los dedos de papel. Ahora era el momento de entrar.

-

-

_Haz lo necesario para lograr tu más ardiente deseo, y acabarás lográndolo.  
_**—**** Ludwig van**** Beethoven**

-

-

Kael cayó con un elegante movimiento en un escenario rodeado de nubes doradas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en un camino ondulado que simulaba el lomo de un reptil.

—El camino de la Serpiente. —reconoció.

Este lugar, en el universo de Dragon Ball, era un trayecto de un millón de kilómetros suspendido entre las nubes que atravesaba el mundo de los muertos, rumbo al Paneta de Kaiosama Del Norte. Ahorrando los tecnicismos, bastaría con explicar que caer del camino equivalía a caer en el infierno mismo.

Lo interesante del asunto, pensó, es que en un camino de semejante extensión la única probabilidad de hallar a Shel era continuar por la misma ruta; pero, tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás, había demasiada distancia.

Escogió una dirección, y después de formar unos cuantos sellos, esperando lo mejor empezó a correr.

-

-

Shel abrió los ojos intentando recuperarse del porrazo que había sufrido al caer. A su lado había un ser gordo y azul de grandes antenas que dialogaba con un bichito verde parlante. Y también había un simio.

—Bueno, muchacha, ¿qué haces ahí acostada? ¡levántate! —Dijo Kaiosama

—N-no me puedo mover…—contestó la pobre con una ridícula temblorina en la voz

—No exageres, sólo es la gravedad de la Tierra por diez. ¿Qué tipo de guerrera pretendes ser si no puedes al menos levantarte de ahí?

—Guerrera mis pulgas, yo soy ilustradora. Aunque también soy feminista, si eso cuenta.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Etto… ¿no anda por aquí un wey de rojo? Es un sujeto rubio, buena onda, de ojos rojos, guapo…

Kaiosama buscó con sus antenas algún ki cercano y encontró a la persona en cuestión.

—¡Pero si es Kael kun! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿Conoces a Kael?

—Vino hace algún tiempo a preguntarme por el paradero de su novia… ¡oh! ¡No me digas que tú eres Kaede!

"_Un momento… ¡Kael es Narutero; no tiene nada qué estar haciendo por aquí!"_

—…Pobre muchacho, se pondrá tan contento cuando te vea… no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado y ha hablado de ti.

-

-

Kaiosama ayudó a Shel a volver hacia el camino de la serpiente, donde la gravedad era normal. De ahí en adelante, sacó el lápiz e intentó resolver el problema de la distancia a la Mario Bross. Un tubo frente a ella y otro dibujado en perspectiva varios kilómetros más adelante acortaron la brecha, al meterse por uno y aparecerse por el siguiente. Repitió el proceso hasta que vio varias manchitas a lo lejos. Se metió al último tubo y, sin salir, esperó.

Muchos metros más adelante se encontraba otro singular personaje de Dragon ball: La princesa Serpiente, bella y lujuriosa dama que intentó seducir a Son Gokú en su momento y ahora hacía con Suzaku no Kael exactamente lo mismo.

El ninja de fuego era todo amable y bonachón, pero tampoco era así que digamos ingenuo; por tanto, dejarse agarrar el trasero estaba fuera de lo que él consideraba socialmente razonable.

Intentando políticamente poner fin al desconsiderado manoseo, vio a lo lejos el inconfundible trazo de un dibujo de Shel. Sólo tenía que, literalmente, irse por el tubo y la pelea comenzaría en toda regla.

Corrió con toda su alma hacia el tubo, dejando en brazos de la Prinesa Serpiente—que ya estaba por desnudarlo—un tronco cortado a la perfección (de dónde salió el tronco, es uno de los misterios del ánime mejor guardados).

Ya recorrido el trecho, procedia a introducir su dibujada humanidad cuando una planta carnívora mariobrosera salió del tubo, mostrando sus fieros dientes.

—Claro, no iba a ser tan fácil—dijo Kael sonriendo satisfecho con su contrincante— no esperaba menos de la otra finalista.

De las fundas en su espalda, sacó una de dos espadas, cortando de tajo la planta que al contacto se calcinó.

De otro tubo, dibujado mucho más adelante, salía Shel montada en un Yoshi monocromático, no sin antes reparar discretamente en la túnica entre abierta del ninja que, por obra de la serpentina fémina, dejaba ver un panorama de lo más agradable.

"_Gracias a los japoneses por inventar el fan service. ¡Yeay!"_

Kael entró al tubo, pero no pudo salir porque el otro con el que conectaba ya no existía. Afuera, Shel había borrado el dibujo de grafito en una maniobra que se había acabado el pequeño borrador de su lápiz. Entonces el ninja tuvo qué salir del primer tubo, pero algo estaba bloqueando la salida.

"_Demonios"_

Encima de la boca cilíndrica había un yunque grandote dibujado con la leyenda 1000 Ton Marca ACME.

-

-

-

Volviendo a la sala principal, el ninja verde asía con algo de temor el teléfono celular.

—¿Ho – hola? ¿Quién es?

—_Soy Jaan ¿Y Shel?_

—No puede contestar.

—_¡VERGAS!¿Y Dónde está?_

—Está en la Final del Torneo

—_Osea ¿cómo? No entiendo. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?_

—Mi nombre es Maito Gai. Jounin de Konoha

—…

—…

—… _No, ya en serio ¿Quién es?_

—Maito Gai—repitió exasperado

Hubo un silencio adornado por el canto de unos cuantos grillos.

—_NO ESTÉS MAMANDO_— (osea, su forma habitual de decir "no te hagas tonto")

"_Asumiré con esa expresión extraña que está sorprendida de conocer a la Gran Bestia Verde"_

—_¿A dónde carajos estoy hablando? Tú no puedes ser ese tal… Mitsubishi, o Toshiba… o como sea… ese es un monito de la tele y así. _

Esta frase hizo a Gai recordar…

.

_**Tú eres un personaje ficticio, invento de otra persona igual a mí.**_

.

"_No puede ser. Simplemente no puede ser." _Se dijo a sí mismo el ninja.

—_¿Qué le pasó a mi amiga? ¿porqué está en coma?_

—Sheru san no está en coma, está aquí, en el Palacio del Nexo.

—_¿Que? si la tengo aquí enfrente, hombre… pero y luego… ¡ARGH! ¡YA ME CONFUNDÍ!_

Gai miró dentro del orbe en el salón. Shel apenas acaba de entrar a pelear al segundo orbe de batalla, por así llamarlo. La pelea de ella todavía no era visible en la proyección, sin embargo otras cosas espeluznantes estaban sucediendo en el cuarto cerrado.

Maravillante tocó la gran esfera donde peleaban los finalistas. Una mancha oscura envolvió su figura y ésta acabó de corromperse. El orbe se resquebrajaba y emitía un poder impresionante que forzaba la puerta del Deseo a abrirse. Los que se encontraban en la sala se veían de lejos afectados por algún mal que se concentraba en el pecho, y luego se vio un portal abrirse y cinco de los de adentro desapareciendo a través de él.

Lo siguiente fue todo un caos. En la sala principal, la familia Darko, los amigos de Fuyu, la gente de Nexus, los de Daisuke y el Pánfilo comenzaron a correr despavoridos. Hao y Lyserg incluso dejaron de tirarse indirectas y corrieron a resguardarse a sitio seguro. El orbe de Batalla Explotó. Janina seguía en la línea.

—_Oye, tú… Miyagi, ¿qué tanto pasa ahí?_

Gai no le contestó, solo permaneció sujetando el aparato, mientras habló a voz en cuello con su superior.

—¡Hokage sama!

—¡Gai, Capitán! ¡Retirada! Este lugar es peligroso…

—_¡Miyagi! ¡contesta, cabrón!_

—Disculpe, señorita ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?…

—_¡Ash!_ —exclamó desesperada—_ Se me va a acabar el saldo. En cinco minutos te marco y así ¿Ok?Y NOMÁS QUIERO que no me contestes…_

Todos los ninja corrieron a ponerse a salvo. Gai tuvo la delicadeza de cargar con el chihuahua antes de irse, el cual aún sujetaba la pantufla con el hocico.

Un movimiento en el aire casi imperceptible hizo a los cuatro ANBU sacar sus armas y amenazar a un bulto humano que aparecía en el suelo.

—Hokage sama, éste sujeto es de los afiliados de Akatsuki—dijo uno

—Tsunade hime, aquí hay un malentendido…—dijo la silueta, incorporándose y renovando energía, recuperando poco a poco el ritmo en su respiración.

—Suzaku no Kaeru trabaja para este hombre. —añadió otro ANBU

—¿Acaso tú eres… Uchiha Madara? —preguntó sorprendida Tsunade

-

-

-

Cerca de Ahí, dos shamanes corrían de la explosión del orbe de batalla.

—Hao… ¿has visto lo que sucedió? ¿No deberíamos intervenir? —dijo Lyserg Diethel

—Los gemelos inútiles fueron derrotados y nosotros ya no tendríamos mucho qué hacer aquí, aunque las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes, y lo mejor es que muchos humanos van a morir.

—Aún en un momento como éste tienes qué ser un canalla, Hao. ¿No sientes el espíritu que habita éste lugar?

—¿El Orbe del Deseo? Sí, vibra con más intensidad que nunca—Hao sonrió perversamente.

—Pero no es sólo eso, y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. —Hao se puso serio— Parece que ese intento de hombre… ¿Maravillante, no? El idiota fue incapaz de controlar a su espíritu…

—…tengo un muy mal presentimiento. No podemos cruzarnos de brazos.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Aunque me muerda la lengua con decirlo… creo que debemos unirnos y hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó dándole por su lado.

—Iré a rescatar a Joshua y su familia… Puedes venir conmigo o hacer lo que te plazca.

El muchacho de pelo verde marchó junto a su hada en busca de los Darko. Hao se quedó de brazos cruzados dejándolo avanzar unos metros. Luego, sin decir nada, lo siguió.

-

-

-

En el camino de la Serpiente el tubo estalló con todo y yunque cuando un fénix forzó la entrada derritiendo el dibujo a calor puro. Apenas Kael hubo salido de él, notó que el camino comenzaba a derrumbarse. Ahora faltaba un tramo de 30 metros. Inspeccionando la orilla del camino notó que las grietas estaban hechas de tinta. Del otro lado no se veía nadie, de momento.

El ninja hizo unos sellos, provocando que de sus manos emanara chakra de fuego. Estirándolo como pasta para ramen logró un hilo fuerte y de gran extensión que ató al extremo de un kunai; mismo que arrojó hasta clavarlo al otro extremo del abismo. El otro cabo de la cuerda de fuego fue asegurado de tal modo que Kael tuvo un puente que atravesó con la pericia de un gato.

A lo lejos, una figura conocida dibujaba algo en el suelo. Sendas tijeras aparecieron y, con ellas, Shel procedía a cortar la cuerda de fuego… sin éxito. Las tijeras se derritieron y tuvo qué soltarlas debido al intenso calor.

"_Changos, mis tijeras se fueron al diablo"_

En el infierno, a Freezer le cayeron las tijeras en la cabeza. Por otra parte, Kael llegó a la orilla de un salto, con un semblante tranquilo.

—Hola. —sonrió

Shel dio un respingo y cayó de nalgas al piso. El rubio le dio la mano para que se levantara, y ahí la sintió… y supo.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó él

—¿Lo dices en sentido literal, ontológico o metafísico?

Kael sudó gotita, y rio con la mano tras la nuca.

—Eh…Literal, por favor.

—Lo siento, no. —la chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Claro. Yo entiendo.

Sacó una espada y de un limpio movimiento atravesó el esternón de la diseñadora, que cayó de rodillas sin sangrar.

—Quiero pensar que no estás sintiendo ningún dolor. —dijo el ninja con algo de preocupación.

—Bueno, yo sí, pero… si te refieres a… ya sabes… pues realmente no. —sonrió ella con resignación. —Hey, Antes de que te vayas …

Sacó una cápsula y oprimiendo el botón hizo salir una caja de regalo decorada con listón rojo, entregándosela. Él la recibió con algo de consternación.

—Va con todo mi amor y así.

Shel se deshizo en un montón de hojas de papel impresas que cayeron al suelo con gracia. Kael empezó a buscar entre ellas el instrumento ejecutor de sus técnicas. Estaba seguro de que estaba usando alguna especie de catalizador y no se había equivocado; pronto dio con un lápiz como de dos pulgadas de largo.

La caja de regalo estalló de súbito en manos de Kael, provocando una explosión caricaturesca. Quedó con la cara negra y los pelos parados.

—Ya me lo suponía.

La figura se desintegró con un _puff_. Era un Kage bunshin, es decir, un clon ninja.

-

-

En Nexus:

—No soy Uchiha Madara—Dijo el personaje en respuesta a la pregunta de la hokage— Tampoco tengo nada qué ver con akatsuki.

—Pruébalo—Acusó un ANBU

—¿Quién eres entonces? —cuestionó otra vez Tsunade.

—Mi nombre es Natsuhiko Daisuke. Yo soy el creador de Kael.

—¿Como dijo? —Tsunade se extrañó. Gai por su parte, se jalaba los cabellos de los nervios conforme una duda iba ahuecándole el pecho. Todo era tan horrorosamente congruente con lo que dijo Shel…

—Dejémoslo en que soy su maestro.

—¿Qué afiliación tienes?

—Ninguna, soy un hombre sumamente pacífico. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme. Hay algo que debo evitar…

—Escuche, Natsuhiko san. Estamos en estado de emergencia. Si no está con nosotros está contra nosotros. ¿A dónde se dirige?

—Creo que no tiene mucho caso ocultárselos, después de todo, aquí todos estamos involucrados. Se trata del orbe del deseo y de Maravillante…

Daisuke había sospechado desde el primer momento que puso pie en Nexus. Lo notaba en la forma de mirar de su amigo y en el ambiente entre sus subordinados. El Palacio ya estaba condenado y era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Sólo una cosa era segura: lo que había detrás de la puerta, fuera de los razonamientos ético-morales y hollywoodescos, literalmente estaba provocando un cambio radical en el entorno de todo el lugar (quizá más allá), empezando por Maravillante, a quien le estaba dando poco a poco por mandar todo al chorizo.

Y no es que se tratase de una simple racha Emo. Había algo en la palabra Deseo que ligaba la esencia misma del Nexo, de todos, del Universo, y etcétera, etcétera. Pero poco importaba pensar en ello… se trataba de actuar o todo se iba a ir a la mierda. Y llegado a este punto, las posibilidades abarcaban desde lo meramente teórico hasta explosiones astronómicas, desaparición de mundos enteros, un reset universal… o vaya usted a saber qué. Pero era de a de veras.

—A ver si entendí. ¿Se va a acabar el mundo? —preguntó la Hokage con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"_O yo soy una imbécil, o él un lunático"_

—Pues no estoy seguro... —afirmó Daisuke cual físico nuclear. —Las energías liberadas por el Torneo están provocando que de alguna manera el orbe se desequilibre. Ya está haciendo colapsar a los seres que habitan aquí, y pronto seremos todos los demás.

— Aún con todo lo que dices, no tienes mucha credibilidad y yo necesito mantener el orbe en manos seguras.

—Está bien, Tsunade Sama. Hablaremos su lenguaje. Usted quiere proteger a su aldea ¿no es así?

—Desde luego.

—¿Cuántas bajas ha tenido últimamente? ¿Asuma?

Él estaba hablando de cosas que, se suponía, no debería saber.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo…?

— ¿Jiraiya? —interrumpió

—¿Tú eres espía…?

—¿Quién más ha muerto? ¿Kakashi, Shizune…?

—No… ellos no… Oh por Dios…

Y Daisuke continuó refiriéndose a detalles de la serie…

—Escuche, Hokage Sama, Pain ya tiene por sí mismo el poder de arrasar la Hoja y lo hará. La aldea aún tiene una esperanza de defenderse, pero si Akatsuki obtiene el orbe antes de que Naruto aprenda _senjutsu_, para ustedes ya no habrá ningún futuro. Y ese no es el único problema…

Sonó el timbre de los Simpson.

—Disculpen. —Gai se buscó el aparato, que aún resonaba con la voz de Homero, y contestó.—¿Sí?

—_¿Miyagi?_

Todos guardaron silencio y Gai siguió hablando con Janina. De repente empezó a agitar los brazos mirando hacia arriba en el vacío.

—_Oh, por Dios, sí eres tú… no puedo creerlo._ —exclamó Janina, que estaba viendo toda la escena por youtube, en otra laptop; y a la vez hablando por teléfono con el ninja verde (o azul en este caso).

—¿Gai, qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la sannin rubia

—Pero no sé cómo usar la cosa esa—se lamentó Gai en su conversación telefónica.

—_¡Pues dile al wey de la capa que te ayude y así! _—rugía Janina exasperada. Ya se olía que Daisuke era otro humano, por las cosas que sabía de Naruto.

—¿Él? —preguntó Gai, señalando al susodicho.

—_Sí. A ver, pásamelo._

Gai le dio el aparato al creador de Kael.

—Para usted.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? — preguntó Daisuke, incrédulo, tomando el celular.

—_¿Oye, te puedes conectar al Messenger? Es Urgente._

—Eh… sí. Dame dos segundos_._

_-_

_-_

Efectivamente, pasaron dos segundos, para Daisuke y para Janina. Todos, reunidos con gran expectación alrededor de la Laptop de Shel, miraban un video que su amiga les mostraba.

Habiendo descubierto que el torneo se seguía actualizando en línea, aún con su supuesta autora en coma, llego a la bizarra conclusión de que en realidad su alma, o algo parecido, estaba atrapada con los monitos. Pero además de eso, Janina había tenido oportunidad de ver la historia casi completa. De esta manera conocía, como espectador, las partes que los demás en Nexus ignoraban.

Lo que la pantalla mostraba era a Pain, Konan, Etna y Kaiser planeando un complot contra todos, audio incluído.

—Es mucho peor de lo que pensaba—dijo Daisuke más para sí mismo, nervioso como nunca en su vida. Y no era para menos. Pain estaba siendo manipulado por Kaiser… y por otra parte…

…si el cuerpo de Shel en la Tierra estaba en coma. ¿Sería igual para Kakushi Miko, Maravillante… y para él?

Para Gai, la preocupación residía en toda la información que bullía en su cabeza.

Un _monito de la tele_. Un personaje ficticio. ¿Un… qué?

-

-

Kael continuaba corriendo por el camino de la serpiente, sin encontrar ni rastro. Por casualidad —o mejor dicho—por ironía del guión; ahí mismo pero en la parte de abajo, Shel se sujetaba pegada boca arriba con unas ventosas o chupones dibujadas en grafito. Una por extremidad. Digamos que se vería como una figura de Garfield de las que se pegan en el parabrisas del auto.

"_Me quedaron medio feas estas cosas, a ver si no se despegan"_

Primero fue la del pie izquierdo, luego el pie derecho, al último las dos que aferraba con las manos… todas se cayeron. Al grito de "Ay wey", Kael volteó para ver a la oponente (o clon, no estaba del todo seguro) caer al vacío.

"_Ya decía yo que me iba a ir al infierno tarde o temprano"_

Y como el costalazo era inminente, usó el orbe striker con la intención de caer en blandito.

-

-

Kael había resuelto dar un gran brinco desde el camino de la serpiente, proponiéndose llegar antes que ella para que no se fuera. Cuando pisó el suelo del infierno, dos sujetos de la Patrulla Roja, villanos de la serie, lo interceptaron.

—Estilo de Espadas Doble, Alas del Fénix.

Dos poderosas emisiones de chakra convirtieron sus espadas en dos haces de fuego que bailaron como los abanicos de un danzante y perforaron a los atacantes. Esa técnica le había consumido algo de chakra. Se lamentó haberse encontrado con ellos y desperdiciado su energía vital.

-

-

Imposible para una fangirl no pensar en mil cosas al caer en brazos del objeto de sus fantasías más imposibles. Al llegar al suelo, Shel se abrazó a Maito Gai, exhalando con alivio.

No obstante, para la Bestia Verde era embarazosa la posición en la que había quedado: él debajo y ella encima. Y no sólo era embarazoso. Es como si algo lo impidiera moverse, como si no tuviera voluntad de acción. Y la razón era que el personaje de Masashi Kishimoto no estaba diseñado para ese tipo de situaciones. Se sintió frustrado por no encontrar nada en su banco de datos que le dijera qué tenía que hacer… o sentir.

Al mismo tiempo empezó a ser consciente de que el cuerpo de esa chica tenía propiedades físicas insólitas. Tenía una temperatura y un peso… un olor y una textura; cosas que en su mundo no existían más que como abstracciones. Era algo se le había escapado todo el tiempo, frente a sus narices.

Apretando los dientes y los puños siguió aspirando el olor. Desesperado por respuestas, le preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Qué eres tú?

—¿Qué pasa, Gai?

Los ojos del ninja empezaron a derramar cascadas de lágrimas. Porque así era siempre que él tenía una emoción fuerte, la que fuera, aunque no pudiese en ese momento ponerle nombre; sólo llorar y llorar a lo idiota. Y esto no era decisión de él, sino de Kishimoto.

—Gai, qué ¿qué pasó? No me asustes…

—Es que no lo entiendo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, en estado de alarma, porque tampoco entendía qué hacía a Gai comportarse tan fuera de carácter. Le tomó la cara con las manos y sintió un papel mojado en unas lágrimas casi verdaderas.

Kael dio con ambos. Los observó uno sobre otro en tan emotiva actitud sin atreverse a emitir ni un sonido. En ese momento más que nunca Kaede le hizo falta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la perdió que ya ni siquiera recordaba nada de su persona. Sólo que era rubia, y bella… y ya.

Cuando Gai por fin desapareció, Shel giró la cabeza y encontró la mirada de su oponente con los ojos más rojos que nunca; pero no el rojo del iris, sino el rojo del dolor.

—No había querido interrumpir—dijo al fin el ninja escarlata, intentando serenarse, y recuperar la compostura.

Y cómo él era honorable al pelear, le dio tiempo a levantarse, mismo que ella aprovechó tramposamente para salir corriendo. En el momento en el que ella se fue, Kael la siguió, alcanzándola en seguida. El escenario empezó a cambiar…

-

-

-

**Su atención por favor. A las 12:30 de la tarde de hoy, fue declarado un estado especial de emergencia para las regiones de Kanto y Chu, que rodean el distrito de Tokai.**

**Todos los habitantes deberán dirigirse a los refugios designados…**

Aproximadamente las tres o cuatro de la tarde, según los colores del lugar. Se oía el zumbido de los cables de alta tensión. Las afueras de una ciudad aparentemente normal. Contemporánea, tranquila; excepto por el anuncio del altavoz de un hombre que hablaba con autoridad.

—Creo que ya sé donde estamos—supuso Kael—Tokyo 3

—Me suena de algo…

El guerrero hizo unos sellos y una armadura de fuego comenzó a formarse sobre su cuerpo. Shel salió corriendo mientras tanto, ganando pocos metros. Kael la alcanzó en un dos por tres. Ella jadeaba del esfuerzo.

—En verdad ¿qué intentas huyendo? —preguntó entre confuso y divertido. Con esta chica ya no sabía si reir, llorar o encabritarse. Siendo un buenazo, como era, prefirió dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de vuelta, un poco más cínica, mientras un florete de esgrima amenazaba al ninja por detrás. Un gato con botas y sombrero dibujado apareció, acompañado de un ritmo flamenco.

—¡Vos tendréis qué derrotarme, canalla! —dijo el gato con acento andaluz.

—Lo haré, pero antes…

Volteó para impedir el escape de la dibujante, pero ya no estaba ella, sino un tubo. El gato atacó ágilmente haciendo florituras en el aire. Mientras el ninja interceptaba sus movimientos con ambas espadas, avanzó dando saltos hacia el final del tubo, haciendo sellos.

Una lluvia de Flechas con elemento agua cayó sobre Kael, mismas que apagaban segmentos de la armadura. A lo lejos, un arquero de los de siempre asomaba su arco por la ventana de un departamento.

Un montón de Kaeles fueron llegando hacia el complejo habitacional, donde una cuadrilla de arqueros fungían como francotiradores medievales. Se armó una campal cuyo resultado fueron un monotón de ceniza y puffs. En un rincón, el último arquero con el arma rota y un curita en la cabeza blandía una bandera blanca.

De repente un estruendo sacudió los suelos.

…**Estado de emergencia para las regiones de Kanto y Chu, que rodean el distrito de Tokai. Todos los habitantes deberán dirigirse a los refugios designados…**

El gato aprovechó la distracción para intentar una estocada en el pecho del ninja. La pequeña espada se calcinó al contacto de la armadura de fuego. Kael lanzó al gato al aire de una patada, para después rematarlo desde arriba con un espadazo llameante. El gato cayó hecho ceniza.

Kael saltó hacia la salida del tubo, donde le esperaba Shel con una enorme gota surcándole la frente. Alrededor del tubo había un perímetro cuadrado de fuego que delimitaba el pequeño espacio. La diseñadora no podía salir de ahí y el calor comenzaba a ser sofocante.

—¿Y a qué hora pusiste ésta trampa? —le preguntó ella, sacando del tubo sólo las manitas y la mitad de la cabeza.

—Pues ya ves… A esto me dedico.

—Eres horrible—protestó con un puchero.

Shel volvió a meterse al tubo, aunque no supo si salir o no, pues obviamente la misma trampa de fuego estaba puesta por la entrada y la salida. Sacó de una cápsula una versión de sí misma como mago.

La hechicera salió del tubo, donde estaba Kael esperando. Comenzó a conjurar un hechizo de hielo, cuando el ninja se lanzó hacia ella, aplicándole una llave que, aunque gentil, la dejó inmovilizada. Luego, con la otra mano tocó una mejilla de la chica, sintiendo la textura del papel.

—Otro clon.

Atravesó a la maga con una espada envuelta en llamas, y ésta se deshizo como todas las demás inpresiones, provocando una pequeña fogata de papeles quemados.

De repente un GRAN estruendo. Kael divisó a dos gigantes antropomorfos acercarse muy rápidamente. Éstos no eran otros que el Eva 01 y el ángel Sachiel, de Neon Génesis Evangelion. Como ya lo había intuído, pronto la batalla de los colosos los alcanzaría y el escenario dejaría de ser seguro.

-

-

De vuelta a Nexus, Natsuhiko Daisuke, ya reunido con sus hombres y la gente de Konoha había formado una alianza. Debían detener a Kaiser, que —como más tarde se supo— había raptado a los cuarto primos Darko; y a Maravillante, que ya había perdido la razón casi por completo.

Tsunade, sus cuatro hombres y seis de las creaciones llegaron al comedor atraídos por ruidos de pelea. Ahí, Etna y los cuatro Darko siendo controlados por un hechizo se disponían a tomar el mando del Palacio.

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

La sannin legendaria había forzado una de las entradas, haciendo que la puerta volase por los aires. Etna por su parte encontró ocasión de provocarla. La gente de Daisuke también hizo su entrada triunfal, al estilo Gran Saiyaman fusionado con El Chapulín Colorado.

—Ustedes dos—ordenó Etna a Asassin y Lian –encárguense de esos payasos y nosotros no encargaremos de la abuela.

—Tú te lo ganaste, chiquilla mal educada.

Dos ANBU flanquearon a Hanna Darko y dos a Joshua. Inmediatamente, la bruja demonio comenzó el conjuro para liberar su báculo. Los anbu la bañaron de shurikens, impidiéndoselo.

—¡HANNUSHKA!

Joshua se puso como poseso, arremetiendo contra los agresores.

—¡Aro!

Una figura circular atrapó a ambos ninjas; sin embargo, uno de los otros dos le propinó al gemelo un golpe justo al esternón, sacándole todo el aire. El cuarto ANBU, que era el capitán, hizo unos sellos y atrapó a Hanna en una ilusión o _genjustu_:

………

—_¿Hanna, no quieres churros?_ _—decía Hao Asakura_

—_¡Claro, Nya!_

—_Quiero que seas mi Shaman Queen._

_En el sueño, Hao la besaba ardientemente. Al fondo, toda la familia Darko se regodeaba de felicidad, pues todos habían vuelto a su mundo original, e incluso Joshua y su banda de rock cantaban alegremente la canción "Mundo de caramelo"._

………

La maga de fuego permanecía como estatua de piedra, sin oponer resistencia alguna al _genjutsu_, mientras el capitán la mantenía neutralizada dentro de su mente.

—¡Hanna! ¿Qué le has hecho a Hanna, miserable?

Los dos ninjas se habían liberado del aro, haciendo una técnica ninja de reemplazo, cambiándose por dos troncos cortados a la perfección (de dónde salieron esos troncos es uno de los misterios del ánime mejor guardados). Al final entre los tres ANBU libres atacaron a Joshua, lanzándolo lejos.

Desde el suelo, el Príncipe Darko se equipó un collar con símbolos de la tribu agua. Poco a poco su cabello fue volviéndose de color blanco. Ahora podría controlar su elemento.

Por su parte el _antishikateam_, seis ninjas de Daisuke, se las arreglaban como podían contra Assasin y Lian, que además estaban usando a sus strikers.

Mientras Tanto, Etna se burlaba de la hokage, llamándola vieja, fea y oxigenada. Tsunade había invocado a la gran babosa Katsuyu, que se presentaba en su tamaño original de diez metros y pico. Allá una bola de energía oscura, acá un escupitajo de la babosa (Eran de ácido altamente corrosivo). Por allá una multitud de prinnies, luego un super golpe con la super fuerza de Tsunade.

El Punto crítico fue cuando uno de los ataques ácidos de Katsuyu logró darle a Etna en la cara. La pequeña diva miró con horror cómo la parte izquierda de su hermoso rostro quedaba horriblemente deformada.

—¡…TÚ! —Vociferaba la Demon Lord

—A ver si así aprendes. —respondió la ninja médico.

Etna dejó salir su furia en su más poderoso ataque.

**¡CHAOS IMPACT!**

Varias lanzas al rojo vivo empalaron a Tsunade al suelo. Luego, una concentración importante de energía creó un ataque de proporciones astronómicas…

-

-

-

Al cuidado de la máquina y pendientes tanto del teléfono como el mensajero instantáneo se habían quedado el mismo Daisuke, por ser el único capaz de operar el equipo, y Miyagi… es decir, Gai. Simultáneamente estaban sucediendo varias batallas, pero la única que lo veía todo era Janina, estando por fuera. Cuando vio que a los de la Laptop les volvía a tocar salir a escena, les volvió a marcar.

—¿Jaan, qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto? —Preguntó Daisuke ansioso.

—Tu mono y mi amigui están bien…

—¿En serio? ¿Quién va ganando?

—Tu mono, creo. Los del _anti-no-sé-qué-coño_ van perfecto, pero a la jefa de Miyagi le acaban de poner una putiza.

—¿Está viva?

—No se sabe, se quedó como en pausa.

—¿Y Kaiser?

—No se sabe tampoco. Sólo había dos cabezones pero no les entendí nada. Uno de pelo verde y uno de pelo largo. Y ya, es todo.

—¿Y ellos qué están haciendo?

—Creo que van a ir a ayudar a los Narco.

—¿A los qué?

—A los Narco. Los vampiros. ¿Así se llaman, no?

—Son los **D**ar**k**o.

—Ah, ok. Oye, a todo esto ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Soy Natsuhiko Daisuke—contestó éste, agravando la voz a propósito para sonar importante.

—Naaaaaaaaaa. No es cierto. Para mí que te llamas Pancho.

—Claro que no…

—Jajajaja. Si se nota que eres más mexicano que los nopales. Bueno, les marco al rato para que no se me acabe el saldo ¿va? Aunque para ustedes es lo mismo de todas formas…

-

-

Janina siguió observando atentamente la historia desde el hospital. El cuerpo de Shel vivo, pero sin respuesta. En seguida le tocó presenciar una pelea más. La sangre se le fue a los pies y de inmediato marcó el celular.

—¡PANCHO!

—¿Qué pasa, Jaan?

—Los malos se acaban de chingar a tres de los tuyos y van tras de ustedes. ¡Muévanse de ahí!

"_Ichi, Ni y San"_ Razonó el de la capa, mordiéndose un pulgar.

—¿Cómo están?

—No se, ahí quedaron tirados. Sálganse Tú y Miyagi; y llévense la compu YA.

—¿Quiénes vienen?

—Los de capa negra con rojo. Dos hombres y una chava.

¿Había dicho que eran TRES? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? La mujer tenía qué ser Konan, pero ¿y el otro? ¿Cuántos más habría? Aparentemente sus esfuerzos por aislar con su muralla el palacio de Akatsuki habían sido en vano. Alguien había logrado colarse antes.

-

-

**III**

El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir.  
**—****Marcel**** Proust**

-

-

El Eva 01, en su primer batalla, apenas era controlado por su piloto. Como consecuencia de esta variable, Kael tenía qué lidiar ahora con una cuestión preocupante: El Eva estaba a punto de caerle encima. Miró su trampa y decidió confiar en las habilidades de su oponente, que estando bajo tierra no sería afectada por la batalla. Sin embargo, no liberó las trampas, aunque mantenerlas le estaba costando su chackra, que se drenaba segundo a segundo.

Con gran agilidad, Kael tuvo qué sortear los pasos del Eva y del ángel, Hasta que de pronto un resplandor cambiaba el escenario.

Esta vez era un complejo de doce edificios con el estilo arquitectónico de la Grecia clásica. Al paso le salió un joven rubio de cabello largo y una armadura dorada muy vistosa.

—Con que el Fénix sin armadura…Suzaku no Kael. Tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a verte.

—Shaka de Virgo—saludó Kael con respetuosa camaradería.

—¿Ya has encontrado a Kaede?

—Aún no, pero muy pronto lo haré, espero. Estoy buscando a una mujer de cabello castaño y anteojos ¿La has visto?

—No la he visto, debes haber llegado primero que ella. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que la esperases en la casa de Aries.

—Sucede que ambos hemos aparecido aleatoriamente en alguna parte del santuario. Llegué aquí sin haber peleado con los demás Santos de Oro.

—Eso sí es un problema. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

—Además le da por esconderse.

—Las cosas llegan solas cuando uno deja de pensar en ellas. Deja que sea ella quien te busque.

Kael siguió el consejo del Caballero de Virgo y esperaron juntos en la escalinata de la sexta casa del zodiaco. Shaka le preguntó qué asuntos le traían a encontrarse con esa persona, de modo que le contó la historia del torneo.

—Kael—advirtió Shaka—ten cuidado con ese orbe.

El ninja lo miró con duda

—No comprendo.

—El deseo crea necesidad, y sólo liberándose de la necesidad es posible alcanzar la felicidad pues así habrás alcanzado la iluminación. Es por eso que algo que se llame orbe del deseo sólo puede traerte desgracia…

-

-

No tan lejos de ahí, una figura azul con armadura saiyan y peinado de hongo corría cargando una hielera tamaño familiar. Entró por un pórtico de capiteles jónicos hasta adentro y, dejando la hielera en el suelo exhaló. Shel salió de la improvisada guarida que se había hecho contra la trampa de fuego y se secó el sudor en el antebrazo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —dijo apareciéndose Shura de Capricornio.

—Maito Gai, de Konoha. Se presentó el striker marcialmente, aunque ya estaba despareciendo.

"_Con que el Caballero de Konoha. Vaya, qué cosas."_ En todo lo que llevaba de caballero jamás había escuchado que existiese tal constelación. Quizá era uno de esos caballeros raros, sacados de la manga del chaleco.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Shel.

—Nomás aquí de cotorreo. —contestó con una risa nerviosa, rascándose las costras.

A Shura le salió una Enorme gota en la cabeza. Gai se esfumó. En el bolsillo de su traje, Shel sintió un crack y notó que el orbe striker se había fisurado levemente.

—¿A dónde fue el Caballero de Konoha?

La diseñadora no le hizo mucho caso. Miro en sus manos un lápiz de dos pulgadas y la segunda pluma con la cual había llegado, que estaba casi completamente vacía, igual que la primera.

—Disculpa, Shura ¿Viste a un tipo rubio de rojo?

-

-

-

En el Gran comedor de Nexus la batalla múltiple continuaba. Joshua Darko, aún poseso, repelía a los tres anbus usando una combinación de sangre control, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y magia. Hanna seguía perdida en el genjutsu del capitán.

—¡Deja, en paz a mi hermana!

Después de mucho batallar, logró un movimiento donde sacó al capitán de balance, liberando a Hanna. Lian y Assasin iban perdiendo y la hokage había recibido un daño terrible. La mitad derecha de la cara deshecha, las vísceras como carne molida y sin piernas

Fue cuando llegó Ary, subordinada de Maravillante, justo a tiempo para desempalar a Tsunade, o al menos sus restos.

—**Ninpou, souzou-saisei**—dijo la cosa que Ary sostenía en sus brazos, aún capaz de realizar sellos.

No por nada Tsunade era Hokage. La técnica de la restauración divina consistía reconstruir completamente cualquier tejido del cuerpo. Mientras éste proceso se llevaba a cabo Ary cubrió a la rubia repeliendo los fieros ataques de Etna.

Una puerta se abrió.

Lyserg Diethel, con el ángel Zeruel habían dado con el aura de los Darko. El shamán inspeccionó el panorama y lo primero que hizo fue notar que el espítiru de los cuatro Darko estaba siendo posesionado por una fuerza externa. Poco después entró Hao Asakura, dándose cuenta de lo mismo.

—¡Joshua, reacciona!

Hao había llegado, pero realmente no tenía intenciones de ayudar. Sólo se sentó a ver la pelea, tratando de decidir cual bando era el mejor. Según su modo de ver las cosas, ninguno valía cabeza, pero era un buen espectáculo.

Hanna había liberado su báculo y había usado la carta espejo cuando el capitán volvió a intentar atraparla en su genjutsu. El capitán, en una maniobra magistral, se reemplazó a sí mismo por Joshua y quien quedó atrapado esta vez fue él.

—Esos niños son buenos, pero les falta experiencia.

Hanna sacó una carta de su mazo y apuntando a su hermano blandió el báculo en alto.

—¡Sueño!

Habiendo estado ya dentro de otro sueño, la carta tuvo el efecto contrario en el Príncipe Darko. En tres o cuatro _frames_ abrió los ojos, reconociendo el Panorama…

—¡HANNA! ¡Kaiser va a…!

—Sí, niichan. Kaiser nos prometió nuestro reino de vuelta ¡Nya!

—Estás loca, Hanna. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

—Parece que perdí a uno—dijo Etna, sonriendo maniáticamente.

La carta que Hanna había usado estaba contrarrestando el efecto no sólo del genjutsu sino de la carta The Corrupter, que era lo que Kaiser había utilizado para toda la triquiñuela; una carta que se había creado en la batalla de Hanna contra Kael, pero que debía haber desaparecido, al ser la batalla no ganadora.

El Antishikateam, Joshua, los anbu y Diethel, apuntaron a Etna. Hanna se replegó a su lado y llamó a Hao para pelear. Éste se negó. Mientras Ary seguía sosteniendo a Tsunade, que había terminado de regenerarse pero estaba débil, los tres Darko, sin Joshua, desaparecieron junto con Etna emprendiendo la retirada.

Hao también se fue, sin decir a dónde.

-

-

-

Janina seguía pegada al monitor. Por lo regular cuando estaba tensa le daba por hablar mucho y fumar, pero estando sola y en el hospital, ni uno ni otro era posible. Estaba por marcar el celular para actualizar a la gente de Nexus cuando vio caminando por un pasillo a Shel.

—¡HEY! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya terminaste? IDIOTA, me tenías tan preocupada… ¿Y Miyagi?

Shel la ignoró. Empezó a tocarse a sí misma en actitud erótico exploratoria.

—No hubiera elegido este cuerpo pero pudo ser peor— sonrió maquiavélicamente y aspiró una bocanada de aire.— Sentir, es tan… diferente. Muero por una copa.

Se acercó al garrafón de agua y se sirvió en un conito de papel. Luego, frente a la mirada estupefacta de Janina, el agua se fue tiñendo de púrpura. Se la bebió poco a poco, paladeando con éxtasis.

—El show debe continuar—dijo al fin a Jaan. —Tú vienes conmigo. Serás un excelente rehén si Kael no gana.

Tomó a Janina por la fuerza y atravesó un portal que se abrió doblando la esquina de un pasillo.

-

-

-

Después de ser invocado, Gai volvió inmediatamente con Daisuke, que aferraba el maletín de la computadora a la vez que el celular. La llamada no llegaba ni llegaría.

Pánfilo había perdido la pantufla. Se aferró a la rodilla de la Bestia de Konoha, temblando y suplicando a su manera porque lo cargara. Giró la nariz y percibió un cúmulo de olores que desembocaron en una histeria perruna y un ladrido delator.

Los alcanzaron los Akatsuki. Eran Pain, Konan y Madara.

Ni tiene caso describir lo que sucedió a continuación. El poder de los tres ninja no tenía comparación con sus posibilidades; de tal forma que fueron sometidos violentamente.

Pain buscó el orbe striker de Gai, y al tocarlo dejó de ser verde para brillar en un tono anaranjado. Lo conservó en su poder.

Al perro no le prestaron atención. A ellos los tomaron prisoneros para encerrarlos en el armario de una habitación donde esperaban los tres Darko y Etna con su rostro desfigurado. Había un portal con símbolos alquímicos dibujados en el suelo. De ahí salió Kaiser, ya en su forma original, llevando a Janina como premio.

—¿Esto trajiste, Overlord Kaiser? Esperaba algo más espectacular.

—¿Y tu cara, pequeña? Parece que no te fue muy bien

Etna ocultó la cicatriz por la vergüenza.

—No es para tanto, es sólo un poco de carbono. —dijo Kaiser, jugando a acariciarle los cabellos.

El alquimista transmutó la piel quemada por el ácido, volviéndola a su forma original. Luego, con un movimiento de sus navajas rasgó el traje de la demonio verticalmente descubriéndola casi por completo.

—Y que no se te olvide que ahora me debes un favor. —añadió con lascivia.

—No sé si eso me excita o me enfurece— contestó Etna, enrojecida pero sonriendo.

—En el fondo sabes que te agrada ser humillada— Kaiser se acercó algo más, poco a poco…

Una voz carraspeó.

—Sí, bueno, Caballeros ¿Ahora qué sigue? —dijo juguetonamente Tobi.

—¿Porqué no revisamos la máquina? Tengo entendido que guarda un secreto interesante…—sugirió Pain.

—Ahí no hay más que pornografía barata. — contestó Kaiser.

—Anda, vamos a verla ¿siiiiii? —canturreó Tobi

—Como gusten. —Kaiser abrió la tapa del equipo, que para mala suerte estaba encendido y con la sesión iniciada.

—Esto le puede interesar a Gay san—Etna se carcajeó—tráiganlo.

Assasin sacó a los dos hombres del clóset a puntapiés.

Etna se sentó y navegó el equipo. Pronto dio con una carpeta de fotografías repleta de dibujos eróticos de Gai de todas las maneras imaginables, desde lo más sutil hasta lo más crudo.

—Maito san, qué buenos ángulos—Tobi se carcajeó. Lo mismo hicieron Etna y Káiser. —recomiéndeme a ese fotógrafo.

Pain y Konan permanecían en incómodo silencio. Daisuke no quiso mirar. Los Darko no prestaban atención, pero Lian abrió los ojos como platos, apretando el brazo de Assasin.

"_Eso no está bien… no está bien… no lo está…"_

—Escuchen esto, está buenísimo: —Etna leyó en voz alta: —_ "Ella le besaba rumbo sur, recorriéndole la piel hacia abajo, al pecho. Cuando Gai sintió la lengua en el pezón derecho dejó salir una exclamación ronca…" _¡JAJAJAJAJA! Wow, Gay san.

—¡YA! —gritó Janina

—La perra tiene razón. Podemos aprovechar esta máquina para cosas más productivas. No tienen idea de lo que puede hacer esta belleza. —sugirió Kaiser.

Hizo traer la impresora, pero en ese momento a la máquina se le acabó la batería.

—Bah. Se apagó. ¿Dónde está el cargador? —les preguntó a los Akatsuki

—No sé qué es un cargador— contestó Pain

Daisuke se empezó a reir irónicamente.

—¿De qué te ríes, animal? ¿Dónde lo escondiste?—amenazó Tobi

—_No sé qué es un cargador_…—contestó sonriendo, ganándose una bofetada.

Muy, muy lejos de ahí, Pánfilo corría con toda su alma, con el cargador de la máquina en las fauces.

-

-

-

En la casa de Virgo, Kael y Shaka esperaban sentados, viendo cómo empezaban los primeros colores del atardecer. Acercándose a unos metros venía Shura guiando a la chica. Los hombres que estaban sentados se levantaron.

—Te dije que vendría. —apuntó Shaka de Virgo, con su voz de sabio

—Has tardado. —Dijo Kael con una sonrisa cálida.

—Es lindo saber que alguien espera—contestó la castaña con filosofía.

Kael se puso en guardia y Shel hizo salir de una cápsula un traje mecha, parecido al de Samus. Se podría decir que el aparato que operaba le daba cierta ayuda en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pues estaba electrónicamente configurado; casi se movía por voluntad propia. Por supuesto, en anime muchas cosas simplemente no tienen sentido y como otaku tomaba ventaja de ello. Tendría qué funcionar… ojalá.

Claro que ni siquiera un buen equipamiento podría del todo con la habilidad genuina y la experiencia de Kael. Y no, no le duraba al ninja ni para el arranque, pero al menos la escena ya se parecía más al género de acción. Los espadazos eran más continuos, los movimientos más fluídos y había más bolitas de poder siendo aventadas a lo pendejo. Todo un hit Shonen.

—Te noto cansada.

Espadazo de Shel, con sable de luz tipo Starwars repelido por espada de fuego de Kael.

—La verdad es que me cansé de pelear mucho antes de haber empezado. —contestó ella, como en acertijo. Continuaron.

Espadazo, izquierda, derecha, vuelta, espadazo.

Abajo, arriba, adelante, A, Abajo arriba adelante B

L, R, abajo, arriba adelante, adelante, B…

Los movimientos de Kael eran estudiados, casi coregráficos; los de Shel, pesados y torpes. Entraron a la casa de virgo y continuaron su batalla adentro del edificio, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Shel se recargó en un pilar, con una mano cansada, y no esquivó a tiempo una lluvia de shurikens de fuego que se quedaron incrustados en su traje mecha.

—Ya no puedes ¿verdad? —dijo Kael, bajando sus espadas por un momento.

Caminó por el suelo de cantera recorriendo las paredes, mientras Shel se hundía en el pilar. La noche había caído. Se quedó observando de fijo un mosaico con motivos de la diosa Atena. Y como siempre, se acordó de Kaede. Un sonido hacía ligera percusión, como un golpeteo, casi un rumor.

"_Tan cerca pero tan lejos."_

Acarició el mosaico con la palma de la mano.

—Estás haciendo esto por una mujer. ¿Verdad?

—La extraño muchísimo. —confesó, mientras con fuego azul se curaba algunas heridas menores.

—Te entiendo. Ojalá alguien estuviera dispuesto a tanto por mí.

Con renovado brío, Kael moldeó chackra creando un listón de Fuego azul que empezó a formar grecas y hermosos patrones circulares. Pronto los patrones treparon hacia Shel como enredaderas luminosas que iban quemando el traje, y al mismo tiempo impidiéndole el movimiento.

Kael se quedó de pie enfrente de donde Shel desparramaba su humanidad. Ambos se miraron.

—Antes de que esto termine me gustaría saber contra quién peleo. Por favor cuéntame ¿Cuál es el deseo que te trajo aquí?

—No hay un deseo. —respondió muy bajo, casi pensándolo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundido

—Es algo que tengo atorado aquí.—Lo pensó poco, el puño sobre el pecho—¿Qué sentirías si después de haber hecho todo por ella descubrieras que ya no te ama?

—No creo que eso suceda.

"_Espero"_

—O peor aún… ¿que tú ya no la amas?

Un silencio.

—Si de verdad, si DE VERDAD has amado a alguien sabes que no es tan fácil. A veces los envidio tanto a ustedes los monos… amores a prueba de todo y felices para siempre… en mi mundo eso no existe.

—Quizá no has luchado por ese amor lo suficiente.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió enojada. —¿Acaso te quedaste en la parte de los besos y arrumacos? El amor va más allá del "me gusta porque está bonita" o del típico "porque me sacó de la depre" Esas cosas también se terminan.

—En verdad estás desilusionada

—No se trata de espadazos, ni orbes, ni viajes dimensionales. ¿Qué nunca llegaste a la etapa de intentar acoplarse mutuamente, soportar defectos que te perforan el corazón; vencer la rutina cuando apenas puedes recordar que alguna vez esos ojos te hicieron soñar estrellas?

—Quizá no has encontrado a la persona correcta.

—No hay persona correcta al cien por ciento. Eso sólo pasa en las películas. A diferencia de a ti, a mí nadie me inventará un novio perfecto.

Kael se quedó callado unos instantes. Recordó a una Shel pasada de copas, preguntándole porqué. Le había llamado Andrés. Cuando volviera a ver a Kaede se aseguraría de nunca hacerla llorar como la vio llorar a ella.

—Supongo que tu deseo entonces es conocer un amor como el que yo le tengo a Kaede.

—Discúlpame, Kael pero SÍ SÉ lo que es enamorarme, SÍ SÉ lo que es entregarme, explotar de gozo, perder la conciencia, hacer locuras, construir sueños, llorar juntos… pero también sé que el amor se agota con los años, sé lo que es mirar al pasado que nunca va a volver y de que aunque fue hermoso no es lo que en el fondo de tu alma deseas….

El golpeteo repercusivo seguía escuchándose, muy quedo.

Pensó en Andrés. El hombre alto y delgado que había visto en una visión en el hospital. Aquel que fuera su pareja por cuatro años y que por casualidad de lagunero sonreía de forma algo similar al dibujo que tenía enfrente. Y Pensó también en Joe, ese que era igual a Darts, pero en carne y hueso.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de hombres que se han saciado conmigo para luego desaparecer de mi vida. Así que, si de una cosa estoy segura es que yo no necesito a mi lado a un cabrón y jamás le pediré al orbe algo en lo que ya no creo. Ahora sólo peleo por Konoha porque estoy bajo juramento y lo más importante es ver si no me matan ustedes o ellos. Con suerte regreso a mi casa a la mierda de mundo en el que vivo a tratar de arreglar el desastre que tengo de vida y CON MÁS SUERTE AÚN no regreso nunca y me quedo aquí, comiendo comida que sabe a papel, tomando licor que sabe a tinta y tratando de encajar en un mundo al que no pertenezco. Como siempre.

Suspiró cansada y el golpeteo dejó de escucharse. Un montón de insectos del tamaño de puntos empezaron a trepar por Kael. Era toda una marabunta. Mientras más los quemaba, más aparecían. El ninja reparó en que los insectos provenían de un lugar en el suelo, donde Shel empuñaba una pluma sin tinta. El golpeteo había sido aquel intrumento dibujando puntos.

Por otro lado, un monito de palitos y bolitas hecho con extrema flojera, sostenía un extintor impreso con anterioridad, desapareciendo la soga de fuego.

—Bueno, un gusto haber platicado contigo, Don Quijote. Gracias por escuchar, yo me retiro.

Shel se fue por un tubo. En ese momento, las columnas del edificio, seccionadas por líneas, empezaron a derrumbarse.

-

-

-

Kaiser, llevándose a Janina, junto con Etna y los Akatsuki se fueron en busca del orbe del Deseo. Evidentemente no faltaba mucho para que la puerta se abriera. Los tres Darko se quedaron custodiando la máquina y a los prisioneros.

Maravillante, hecho un cascarón vacío, estaba de pie, abrazando la puerta con puerilidad, pasando los dedos por la rendija luminiscente.

—_My precious!_ —y hablando con voz de Gollum.

—Parece que el muchacho la está haciendo bien. —comentó Madara complacido.

Etna pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Maravillante repetidas veces, y lo picó por todos lados con una varita, comprobando que su capacidad de reacción era mínima.

—Las ofrendas se han ido. —dijo Maravillante con una sonrisa melancólica y vacía, abrazándose a la puerta, como niño desamparado.

—No te preocupes, pequeño, hay todo un palacio lleno de ellas. —murmuró Káiser con falsa dulzura sobre su oído.

"_Mi pobre muñeco de trapo. La ofrenda eres tú"_

Kaiser rió con deleite, mientras le revolvía la melena negra con las garras, como si fuera un cachorro.

—¡Nagato! —gritó Konan, en un lamento trágico.

Pain caía inmóvil. Madara se fue sobre Kaiser en actitud pasivo – agresiva.

—A ver, fantasmita feliz, explícame esto…—dijo Tobi con tonito juguetón, activando el sharingan.

—No tengo idea de qué pasó. —en realidad sí la tenía… vagamente.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk… ¿Tan pronto con traiciones, Kaiser? No sabes con quién te estás metiendo…

Esto era lo que tanto había temido el espectro. Hubiera podido tranquilamente manipular a Pain sólo, pero nunca se esperó que la cabeza de Akatsuki se colara y lo pusiera contra las cuerdas. Por suerte, y como siempre, tenía su plan de contingencia. Todo calculado, como debía ser.

—Regreso en un segundo.

-

-

Assasin y Lian se entregaban a una serie de jugueteos en la habitación donde custodiaban a los prisioneros. El futuro para ellos era prometedor. Pronto el orbe estaría en poder de Kaiser, y juntos podrían crear un mundo dónde saciar el instinto prohibido por su parentesco, el deseo incumplido de poseerse el uno al otro. Como había dicho el añejo alquimista, citando palabras de Rimbaud, el poeta: _"La moral es la debilidad del cerebro_". Y—¿por obra de The Corrupter o por voluntad propia? — creyeron firmemente este planteamiento.

Hanna, aburrida de adivinar el futuro con sus cartas, sintió deseos de quemar cosas. Dentro del clóset seguían encerrados el joven de la capa y el striker ridículo de la humana.

—Dai-chan… vamos a jugar…

Abrió la puerta del armario, luego los ojos y la boca, la quijada se le fue cayendo de sorpresa… Los rehenes habían escapado. Al fondo del clóset había dibujada una puerta.

-

-

En uno de los cuartos más escondidos del Palacio, yacía bien muerto el secreto de Pain. El verdadero Nagato, un hombre bastante escuálido cuya función consistía en proveer de chackra al sujeto que comúnmente se presentaba como Líder de Akatsuki, había sido emboscado.

Daisuke y Gai habían logrado salir del cautiverio debido a una de las ideas más audaces que Shel había tenido antes de la batalla. El lápiz, de aproximadamente 23 cm de largo, había sido seccionado en tres partes. La primera era la que el clon de Shel había perdido en el camino de la serpiente. La segunda seguía en poder de su dueña original y la tercera había quedado en manos de Gai para emergencias.

Una puerta. Un rectángulo y una perilla circular eran fáciles de dibujar hasta para Daisuke. Luego salieron por el pasillo y al final dieron con los tres cuerpos moribundos de Ichi, Ni y San.

—Maestro…—dijo Ni

—Muchachos… ¿Acaso ha sido Akatsuki quien los dejó así?

—Encontramos el verdadero cuerpo de Nagato, como dijiste.—Los monos les dieron las indicaciones pertinentes.

—¿Y Kael? —preguntó Ichi

—A Kael no lo han tocado. Gracias a que lo atacaron, fingiendo rebeldía, la gente de Maravillante jamás sospechó de él y lo dejaron pelear en paz.

—Qué bueno. —dijo San. Sonrieron los hermanos de Kael. —Maestro, no se preocupe por nosotros. Vaya y detenga todo este desastre…

Llegaron a la habitación señalada. Sin embargo, aquel al que se disponían a atacar yacía difunto.

—¿Pero quién...? —se preguntó Daisuke

—¡Ah! Muchachos, con que fueron ustedes… Creo que a Tobi kun le ha molestado su pequeña travesura. —dijo de improvisto Kaiser; materializándose, si el término aplica.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

—Íbamos a intentarlo, pero no fuimos nosotros. —se defendió el de la capa

—Atrás, corruptor de la juventud. ¡Eres un canalla que no merece vivir! —acusó Gai

—Da igual. No estoy vivo. Lo que nos lleva a preguntar: ¿cómo piensas derrotar a un espíritu sin cuerpo, maestro del taijutsu? En cuanto a ti, jovencito… ¿no me digas que tienes poderes de alguna clase? Porque si la guarra de la Valdés no los tiene, en teoría tú tampoco. ¿Qué harán contra mí?

—Muy fácil—dijo una voz helada—Para controlar a un espíritu lo que se necesita es… un Shamán.

Hao Asakura se reveló entre las sombras.

"_Él mató a Nagato"_ supo enseguida Daisuke.

—Voy a tomarte, Kaiser. —anunció Hao como si dijese la hora

—No puedes forzarme… me niego.

—Lo siento. Ya lo he decidido. Tú serás mío.

Daisuke y Gai aprovecharon la confrontación para emprender la graciosa huída. El creador de Kael tuvo qué admitir que irse siendo cargado en la espalda del ninja de Konoha era una manera mucho más rápida de hacerlo, pese a la probable burla subsecuente de quien llegase a verlo (o leerlo en dado caso). Dejando a su paso un desastre de rayas y garabatos, se abrieron paso hacia la sala del orbe del deseo.

La habitación del orbe se había convertido en una masacre. Todos en el palacio luchaban sea contra personajes que habían sido alcanzados por la corrupción o por los enemigos que se encontraban esparcidos por doquier. Kaiser había usado la puerta un par de veces para hacer traer alimañas de todo tipo.

Madara, cauteloso, prefirió replegarse hasta esperar a que la puerta se abriera. En ausencia de Kaiser, tomó la custodia de Janina, sabiendo que se trataba de un rehén y dispuesto a usarla como moneda de cambio.

Daisuke bajó del lomo de Gai, y éste comenzó a buscar a Janina, enontrándose frente a Frente con Etna y Konan, que le impidieron el paso. Maravillante salió al encuentro de su camarada.

—Chico… ¿qué carajos…?

—Kaiser tenía razón. El palacio está lleno de ofrendas. —dijo, con la mirada perdida. Daisuke lo sacudió.

—Sé que estás ahí, Maravillante, detén todo esto.

—¿Detenerlo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo detenerlo? Detrás de esa puerta está todo cuanto yo, tú, y toda la humanidad ha deseado. Detrás de la puerta está la razón por la que existimos y para lo cual vivimos. ¿No es hermoso?

_._

"_Sólo hay una fuerza motriz: el deseo."_  
—**Aristóteles**

.

Maravillante lo jaló de la mano hacia el orbe de batalla, que estaba cuarteado en un cuarenta por ciento.

—Están tardando. Ven, acompáñame. —dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

—Estás loco…

Gritó y se puso violento.

—¡HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA!

Lo empujó hacia el orbe y también entró.

-

-

La casa de Virgo caía en ciernes del ninja escarlata. El tubo se había bloqueado desde adentro, sin permitirle escapar. Con lo último de su chakra convocó de sus ataques el más temible: el fuego del infierno.

Una espiral de llamas azul violeta consumió todo a un radio de doce metros, desde los escombros que lo rodeaban hasta el suelo de cantera. El fuego se filtraba por lo poros de su piel causándole daño a sí mismo, pero salvándolo del derrumbe al mimo tiempo.

Los dos caballeros dorados se resguardaron del derrumbe y estaban dispuestos a Defender el santuario hasta que Kael los llamó a gritos y les suplicó que lo dejaran terminar. Al éstos negarse, una llamarada los arrojó lejos del área, aunque sin hacerles más daño que la caída. Ése era la cantidad de poder liberado, pero pronto se agotó.

El tubo de escape había sido destruido y la parte bajo tierra donde éste conectaba había quedado al descubierto. Una Shel con la ropa tan rasgada como la de él se levantaba tambaleante, mucha piel quemada.

Kael quiso conjurar un arma de fuego, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin chackra. Tomó de su arsenal un kunai de acero sin elemento y corrió hacia Shel. Ella lo esperó, con el lápiz en la mano.

Quedaron inmóviles, Él con el kunai a punto de perforarle el cuello, pero sintiendo como ella hacía presión sobre su centro con la punta de grafito. Ese instrumento, aún sin aplicar fuerza, no iba a herirlo solamente, le perforaría por completo, porque era un instrumento de creación. Antes había visto a su maestro usar uno igual.

Cualquiera podría morir en el siguiente movimiento. Shel conjuró su orbe striker y no salió nada. Por el contrario, cayó al suelo, roto. Kael también quiso usar a su striker, pues no le quedaba más remedio… pero Pain ya estaba muerto y tampoco sucedió nada.

En ese momento aparecieron Daisuke y Maravillante.

—¡De prisa, muchachos! Todos los estamos esperando—Dijo Maravillante, aplaudiendo como foca. Daisuke lo halaba de la camisa.

Shel rayó con el lápiz sin pestañear. Kael interceptó el brazo para que no le enterrara en instrumento en la carne, pero con ese movimiento una línea fue trazada en el aire, de tal manera que el corte le atravesó desde el cuello hasta abajo del abdomen. Ella recibió el golpe del arma blanca, y ambos cayeron al suelo, sosteniéndose uno del otro y sangrando profusamente.

Daisuke corrió hacia su creación, preocupado. Shel se sintió vacía, a ella nadie la recogió.

—Maestro… yo quería ver a Kaede…—se lamentó Kael

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle la verdad, compañero? —Dijo Maravillante con voz inocente, con esa misma mirada perdida.

—¿De qué está hablando, maestro?

—Vamos, Daisuke, has llamado a tu hijo a propósito a una vida de sufrimiento y todavía tienes el descaro de hacer que viva con la culpa de la muerte de esa persona que amó… a la que por cierto ama porque así te dio la gana. —continuó, hablando infantilmente.

—Maravillante, éste asunto no es de tu incumbencia. Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo con los tuyos.

—Alguien dígame qué sucede. —dijo Kael desesperado, y sangrando.

Shel, entendiendo la ironía, sonrió con nostalgia y pensó: _"Por si alguien tenía duda si el perfecto amor existe de verdad"_

—Tu padre, tu creador… Él es responsable de ti y de todo lo que te pasa—continuó Maravillante—¿Ya sabías eso o no? Obviamente él escribió toda tu historia. Es su culpa que Kaede desapareciera, no tuya.

—¿Es verdad eso, maestro? —preguntó Kael a Daisuke. Éste sólo apartó la mirada que reflejaba su vergüenza.

—Que la furia y poder de Kael afectaron el "nacimiento" de ella. Qué imaginación tuviste, Daisuke. Esas son puras metáforas, y el pobre se las creyó. Y luego, para que se olvidara de tus ocurrencias le borraste la memoria.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Kael, en brazos de la persona que le dio la vida.

—No pude… Nunca pude crear a Kaede. Nunca existió realmente.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que continuó.

—Tenía que ser una mujer extraordinaria, que estuviera a la altura del gran guerrero que hice y que fuera capaz de despertar todo tu poder, pero nunca pude lograr un personaje que me satisficiera del todo. Tan sólo logré imaginar su apariencia.

"_Rubia y bella, solamente"_ La comprensión de la verdad tomó a Kael por asalto.

—Y me mandaste a buscarla a todas las dimensiones.

—Pensé que así encontraría un buen ejemplo en qué basarme.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—Parece que no estabas consciente de lo que en realidad significa ser creado por alguien más—comentó Shel más para sí misma, con cara de "te lo dije".

—¿Nadie va a hacer nada? —se exasperó Maravillante—¡EL ORBE! ¡ALGUIEN DEBE LIBERAR EL ORBE!

—Como gustes, Maravillante. Pero áun creo que no servirá de nada—dijo Shel tristemente, sintiéndose consumida por sus carencias personales.

La pluma sin tinta fue clavada en el suelo. El papel de la viñeta se perforó. Con ambas manos, la diseñadora tomó el escenario por los bordes del agujero y rasgó la página, partiendo varios elementos del diseño y a Kael por la mitad…

-

-

En el cuarto del orbe, las batallas continuaban. Escondido, Madara notó que el sello en la puerta se liberaba por completo mientras Janina temblaba de terror, obligada a guardar silencio.

—Me pregunto quién habrá ganado. —rió juguetón.

—No es importante quien gane. Lo importante es quién se quedará con el Espíritu del Deseo.

Hao, se apareció enfrente de Uchiha Madara, siendo flanqueado a su siniestra por el Espíritu del Fuego, y a la diestra por un Kaiser controlado en contra de su voluntad.

.

**Continuará**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

.

**Omake chiquito:**

En algún lugar de Nexus, Vilks recibía dos pesados archivos de word. Su grito retumbó en todo el Palacio, universo y dimensiones aledañas.

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO…!! ¿Tantas páginas? ¡Malditooooos!


	28. Final Resultados

**Maravillante**

Siendo esta la final, iré con todo para que pueda ser entendible la elección de mi voto.

Vayamos primero con Kael, de Natsuhiko Daisuke, la historia que envolvió a su personaje fue todo un ciclo completo, desde su caída, el regreso en las sombras, los recuerdos de su pasado y finalmente su resurrección con el fénix que es. La batalla fue directa, sin contra tiempos, una gran espectáculo lleno de acción y, usar los strikers de los otros fue una interesante idea, pero por todo esto sentí a Shel, un tanto aislada de la pelea, sabemos que es una persona que pelea indirectamente pero esto llego hasta el punto de textualmente tener que dibujar un lugar para esconderse en vez de usar alguno del escenario.

Hablando de los escenarios, cada uno de ellos fue bien usado, incluso interactuando con los personajes de cada mundo, dando una aportación al momento, entres Sonic, Zato-1 (o Eddie) y Kamina y Simon; aunque algunos de estos lugares solo fueron usados para ser destruidos, sin mostrarnos mucho, como el caso del incinerado bosque de Konoha.

Los strikers, hablando de los respectivos de cada finalista, fue un notado contraste, por un lado fue Pain con todo su malévolo plan para manipular a Kael, y su desempeño a la hora de ser llamado a pelear, mostrando la mayoría de las habilidades de cada uno de ellos; por el lado de Gai, al igual que su compañera, quedo un tanto rezagado, aunque fundamentado por la historia, pero por desgracia esta vez la bestia verde de Konoha quedo como un Yamsha, al aparecer solo para ser carne de cañón.

Al igual que el evento principal, la batalla, a la cual yo he llamado, la batalla de los Aliados, fue sorprendente con bastante acción y estrategia por parte del Antishikama team, demostrando que aunque ellos parecieran unos personajes de poca importancia, resultaron ser un impresionante equipo de pelea.

Ahora vamos con Shel, de omtatelo, la historia de la diseñadora de la realidad su bastante impresionante, llegando al punto de la desesperación del personaje, asiéndonos sentir la impotencia de su persona en este mundo de papel, palabras y tintas, logrando una amalgama entre la realidad y la ficción, llegando a unos giros inesperados incluso hasta el final. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de la pelea, desafortunadamente al momento de ver enfrentarse a la diseñadora y al ninja la acción fue algo que falto, algo importante; no digo que los diálogos presentados, que la estrategia, clásica de Shel o los pensamientos filosóficos carecieron de importancias, pero debo estar en desacuerdo pensar que en algún momento la pelea llego a ser todo un "Hitazo Shonen" como dice la autora.

El Kael que presento omtatelo, fue muy apegado al que hemos conocido de ND, noble, honrado, emotivo, melancólico, ingenuo… bueno eso ultimo como que algo contradictorio, ya que a veces parece serlo y a veces no tanto, algo confuso; por último el motivo de la conclusión de la batalla, la falta de chakra, realmente me resulto algo ilógico, si algo que he aprendido del anime y el manga, es que aun en las peores situaciones siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad, y un gramo de energía, ki, chakra, reiatsu o lo que sea que puede convertirse en toda la energía del mundo.

Los escenarios aunque bien utilizados no me llamaron tanto la atención, pero fue un buen detalle que los personajes supieran de Kael, y esto agregara algo extra a su historia, solo el ultimo escenario en las 12 casas fue el que más me sorprendió, donde literalmente hicieron añicos una de ellas y ni 2 de los caballeros dorados pudieron hacer gran cosa para evitarlo.

Los strikers, al igual que con ND, hubo una gran diferencia a la hora de pelear, Gai se presento en los momentos oportunos para ayudar a Shel, pero Pain en ningún momento se apareció por el lugar, aunque pudiera haber sido algo apañante usar a tal bestia por parte del bonachón de Kael. Pero si hablamos fuera de la pelea estos 2 personajes jugaron un papel muy importante en el ambiente, luchando por sus ideales, protegiendo a sus intereses o sus seres queridos.

Finalmente llego a la batalla de los Aliados, la cual solo sentí pasar como si nada, hubo buenos elementos como el genjutsu donde quedo atrapada Hanna, o la clara relación entre los Darko, pero al final de cuentas fue corta, podrá ser que Tsudane y un par de ANBUs no sean la gran cosa, pero aun así pudieron haber hecho algo mejor.

Llego la hora de la decisión, y confesare algo, esta fue la pelea más reñida del torneo, yo utilizo un cierto sistema de puntaje para evaluar… esta pelea se quedo a un tercio de punto de diferencia. Sin más que decir, entre Kael y Shel, el ninja y la diseñadora, mi voto va para el personaje de omtatelo

**Kaizokuou16**

Ha sido una decisión muy difícil, pero era de esperarse por ser la gran final. Ambos han estado muy currados y tienes sus pros y sus contras. Ninguno estuvo por encima del otro de forma contundente y ganó por muy poco.

Luego de la parrafada, yo me inclino por Shel (omtatelo), y el factor determinante es que me he divertido mucho leyéndolo. Tampoco quiero decir que no lo haya hecho con el del Natsuhiko Daisuke.

En cuanto a ortografía están muy parejos, pero gramaticalmente es mejor el de omtatelo al igual que en el desarrollo del adversario y uso y manejo de strikers. En cuanto al escenario, ahí sí me pareció que fue mejor manejado por Daisuke.

Por todo esto, mi voto va por la batalla final de Shel (omtatelo). Felicidades a quien resulte ganador al final, que los dos lo han hecho muy bien.

Gracias a Maravillante por dejarme participar como juez y espero no haber decepcionado.

Saludos.

**Zurironoa**

Bueno, francamente ambas historias estuvieron bien, me costó mucho decidirme por una. Pero aquí tienen mis opiniones:

Creo que la historia de Kael está mejor relatada, eso le suma mucho a la votación, la de Shél tiene mucho más diálogo y relata poco. Pero honestamente no sé porque me gustó más la historia de esta última, así que mi voto es para Shel. Esto no quiere decir que aun vaya a ganar, habrá que tener en cuenta las votaciones del resto de jurado.

Solo me queda desear suerte a ambos luchadores, lo hicieron muy bien y se merecen estar donde están. Suerte.

**Strife-Soul**

Bien que comiencen las ejecuciones muajajajaja…

En fin ando un poco apurado así que a mal paso… darle d madrazos.

Ahora mis calificaciones.

Shel:

Creatividad =5/5, impresionante así d fácil, la manera en la que peleo tengo la impresión de que esta vez fue mas directa y eso me agrado esto sin abandonar su estilo clásico de combate, no esperaba la manera en la que murió Kael, simplemente sádico eso de partirlo por la mitad (me encanto) pese a que fuera un dibujo fue algo brutal en cierto aspecto.

Desarrollo del enemigo = 4/5 Demasiado no sé cómo explicarlo, bonachón creo que sería la palabra, supongo que así es el personaje pero aun así siento que le falto mas desarrollo, aunque la crisis en la que entro cuando se entero de la verdad supongo que fue una buena (no precisamente buena, sino mas bien la manera en que se espera que reaccione alguien ante tal noticia).

Historia = 5/5, Como siempre me fascino la forma de ver la vida humana y compararla con los personajes del anime o manga, el desmadre entre Konoha y los "Narco" fue bueno, los problemas existenciales de Gai, y como se fueron uniendo las piezas fue excelente, se puede decir sin equivocarme que la tuya es la historia mas original de el torneo.

Uso del escenario = 3/5 esta vez si me sorprendí me esperaba mas interacción con los lugares, si acaso hiciste referencia a los entornos y eso, no se como que los sentí algo abandonados y me quedo la sensación de que pudieron haber dado mas de si para la pelea.

Ortografía (el arte de escribir con el orto) = 5/5, ni un solo reclamo de mi parte si acaso alguna que otra palabra en la que m perdí pero nada importante aunque creo que eran insultos.

**Total = 22/25**

Ahora todos contra Kael:

Creatividad =5/5 La forma como relatas las peleas es muy buena, y la forma de pelear de tu personaje es excepcional, sin embargo esa facilidad con la que pones que se iguala o supera a cualquier otro ser resulta algo pedante.

Desarrollo del enemigo =4/5 me pareció que falto mucho profundizar en el personaje y sobre sus problemas y como se relacionan con el combate.

Historia = 4/5 es una buena historia la que hiciste, tiene un poco de todo, amor, traición, amistad, familia; pero para ser sincero en cierto punto me parece un cliché muy usado hoy en día, me refiero al típico niño bueno que cae "influenciado" (es decir se deja corromper, nada que ver con la gripe) por los malos y se redime, en cuanto a la historia de Kaede se me a figura a La Divina Comedia con tu versión de Dante (Kael) intentando recuperar a su Amada (Kaede) de la muerte.

Uso del escenario =4/5 Me esperaba mas uso del escenario, fue bueno alguno que otro dialogo con los que habitan el lugar pero de ahí en fuera esos "lugares" no influyeron para anda en la batalla.

Ortografía (el arte de escribir con el orto) = 3/5 la verdad si encontré algunas cuantas faltas de ortografía, algo insignificantes pero que si se pueden ver algo mal, además creo que debiste haber colocado alguna especie de separación para saber cuándo es la pelea estelar y cuando los otros eventos.

**Total = 21/25**

**Fue reñido pero mi voto es para Shel**

**Hikarugirl**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, muchísimas felicidades a los dos finalistas por haber llegado hasta esta etapa... No fue fácil, ¿eh? En fin, creo que ambos son geniales escritores, y, si por mí fuera, ¡ganarían los dos! Jaja, pero bueno, esto es un Torneo y en todo Torneo siempre debe haber un primer lugar... Créanme, esto no es fácil, pero qué se le va a hacer. Cómo leí en primer lugar la versión de Shel (y ojo, no fue ni por preferencia ni por feminismo) voy a dar mi opinión respecto de su relato primero.

La verdad, me gustó mucho. Como siempre, en cuanto a ortografía y gramática muy bien: empleas un lenguaje amplio y utilizas buenos sinónimos, lo cual hace de la lectura una cosa muy amena y, al mismo tiempo, completamente entendible; las descripciones también son buenas. En ese aspecto, ¡dos pulgares arriba! También me pareció bastante bueno lo que hiciste al emplear la mecánica del Mario Bross... así te ahorraste varios párrafos hasta encontrar a Kael, y además quedó divertidísimo... ¡como lo del celular! Jaja, la verdad es que nunca falta uno que suene en el momento menos indicado. El resto de las batallas también estuvieron bastante entretenidas, y utilizaste muy bien a los strikers... aunque me hubiera gustado que les dieras más participación directa. Ah, y Shaka tenía razón porque... ¡¡los de Virgo somos los mejores!! Jajajajaja nah, broma ^^.  
Por cierto, pobre Freezer, se debe de haber preguntado un rato de dónde salieron las tijeras XDD. Ahora, no me pareció bien que convirtieras a Kaede, la amada de Kael, en una mera imagen mental de ese personaje; de esa manera, si bien le diste cierto dramatismo a todo, el otro personaje quedó como desvalorizado. Y, en cuanto al final, se me ocurre que deberías haberlo hecho más cerrado, que de la idea de conclusión... así uno puede llegar a pensar que todavía quedan varios capítulos por delante, y en realidad esta ya era la Final. Bueno, paso a enviar a mis investigadores secretos a averiguar de dónde salen esos troncos bien cortados u.u; y te vas a salvar porque todos esos spoilers que dijiste ya me los sabía, que sino... Jajaja (Y esto que quede entre nosotras: yo pensé lo mismo de Vilks cuando vi la cantidad de páginas XDDDDDDDDD *ataque de risa*).

Bueno, en cuanto a la versión de Natsuhiko Daisuke... veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? La verdad, nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme. ¡La dinámica que usas para tus batallas es genial! No sé cómo eres capaz de eso... le das emoción, suspenso, adrenalina, utilizas bien a cada uno de los personajes y sus respectivas técnicas y armas, como así también respetas la forma de expresarse de cada uno; adecúas correctamente los acontecimientos a cada uno de los escenarios y, a decir verdad, ¡al final ya no sé si en realidad apoyo a los buenos o a los malos! Jaja, y eso es porque, a la hora de combatir, ambos lados quedan genialmente representados. Dedicaste buena parte de tu versión a relatar las batallas de los aliados, pero no tanto a las acciones de tu rival, Shel. Otra cosa que me pareció interesante fue la forma en la que hiciste tomar conciencia a Shel de que ahora "esta" era su realidad: mataste a Gai; con eso la historia se hizo mucho más interesante, pero creo que se debilitó al no haber detallado con mayor presición las reacciones y sentimientos de Shel. Otra cosa que te jugó en contra fue la ortografía y la gramática, ya que cometiste muchas faltas y no tuviste en cuenta las observaciones que te hice al respecto en las semifinales. También todo se vuelve algo confuso cuando cambias de escenario, ya que en algunos casos no diferencias uno de otro con frases o, simplemente, espacios en blanco entre una cosa y otra. El final que le diste a tu versión fue bueno, pero, algunas cosas que pusiste en las notas finales, deberían haber ido dentro del relato, puesto que de esa forma uno no comprende por completo todo sino hasta el final.

En fin, ahora que ya hice la valoración personal de ambos finalistas, creo que es hora de dar a conocer mi decisión. Estoy segura que no quieren que me ande con más rodeos, ¿verdad? Mi voto es para... No alto, Kalara, ¿me traes un poco de agua, por favor? Tengo la garganta seca después de hablar tanto al principio y... Nahh broma jaja, pero perdón, no pude evitarlo XDD. En fin, para mí, la persona que ganó esta batalla, eres tú... SHEL. ^^ Muchas felicidades... veremos qué tal termina todo esto. Está todo en tus manos ^^. Y, Daisuke, créeme, para mí eres un escritor genial... Lástima que esta cosa de los Torneos tenga que ser así. La verdad es que fue una decisión difícil: ambos son geniales, y sus historias son atrapantes y emocionantes. Y lo mismo va para todos los otros participantes que, por una cuestión de mecánica de esta competencia, tuvieron que ir quedando fuera. Para mí, todos se merecen la más grande ovación de la historia... todos y cada uno. De verdad, los felicito de todo corazón. ¡Sus sueños son las alas que los guiarán al futuro! ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^

**Ganadora por unanimidad y campeona del Torneo de OCs: La pluma y la espada**

**Shel Valdés (de omtatelo)**

Mas siento decepcionar al público, anunciando que el epílogo no será publicado hoy, por varios motivos, sino hasta el **9 de julio** a más tardar.

Las razones de esto son, que pese a haber entregado la ganadora su epilogo a buen tiempo, el escrito final resulto un digamos… "y las cosas pasaron porque si", un Deus ex Machina para los que son mas específicos (ya que sinceramente 10 días fue muy pasado de mi parte para pedirles que escribieran la conclusión). Así que una vez hablado con la ganadora, en vez de entregar un escrito hecho a medias, les solicito un poco de paciencia para que podamos ver un final digno de esta magna competencia. Sin mas que decir me despido y espero su entendimiento.

-Maravillante


	29. Epiloco de Shel

Dedicado con mucho cariño a todos los amigos que hice en durante este Torneo, quienes no sólo comparten conmigo esta afición, sino que además me han sido de apoyo en momentos difíciles, aún a pesar de las grandes distancias; me han hecho reir, pensar, imaginar hasta no poder más.

A todos un cordial abrazo con el poder de la Llama de la Juventud.

_**Omtatelo**_

.

.

_._

_Se dice que la pluma de escribir es capaz de derrotar a la espada. Para demostrar la veracidad de esta pacifista aseveración, Chuck Norris se enfrentó a un batallón de marines armados con fusiles de asalto y granadas nucleares empuñando una pluma de pato. Tras vencer, Chuck Norris llegó a la conclusión de que la pluma sólo le impedía repartir puñetazos más rápidamente por tener una mano ocupada._

—_**Hechos de Chuck Norris**_**, Anónimo.**

.

_**Paper Fangirl**__ | Cap. 6: La Pluma y la Espada_

.

Cuando Shel volvió a abrir los ojos la enfermera, en tres dimensiones como todo lo demás a su alrededor, volvió a preguntarle qué había pasado. Estaba en el cuarto de hospital de sus visiones y su madre y Janina esperaban afuera.

Tras el inevitable momento de "nos preocupaste mucho", pidió quedarse un momento a solas con su amiga. Por la mirada que ella tenía casi estaba segura de que no era sólo un típico final estilo "Todo fue sólo un sueño". Y en efecto, detrás de ella venía Kaiser, atravesando la pared, escondido de la vista de los que no fueran ellas dos o el Pánfilo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme de qué me perdí? —preguntó Shel.

—Nada del otro mundo—contestó el alquimista—ganaste el torneo, te cargaron el muerto y salvaste al mundo como heroína de manga _shojo_.

—¿Así nadamás?

—Eso en resumen. Varios intentaron asesinarte, claro, pero todos los demás te cubrían. Una vez que te hiciste del orbe completo ya no había mucho que pudieran hacer contra ti. Luego el nexo comenzó a estabilizarse por sí mismo y todos volvieron a su dimensión original; excepto yo, porque no la tengo. Por supuesto eso es una ventaja y una desventaja a la vez.

—¿Y Maravillante? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

—Yo creo que se murió.

Luego de contestar, Kaiser puso sus garras en el cuello de Janina

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaiser?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Cumplir mi deseo. ¿Aún tienes el orbe?

—Ni sé, la verdad.

—Me temía eso—dijo al fin, dejando a Janina momentáneamente—En ese caso esperaré. El orbe se ha perdido, o se ha materializado de alguna otra manera que al parecer, como autora no has decidido.

—Te equivocas. Yo no puedo ayudarte ¡SHÚ!

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo. En fin, nos estamos viendo.

—¿Qué?...

-

-

-

Las siguientes semanas fueron extrañas para Jaan y Shel. Kaiser tomó la costumbre de seguirlas día y noche, esperando pacientemente la aparición del orbe del deseo. A veces sólo discretamente, invisible; ya veces escogiendo los momentos más inesperados para efectuar alguna tétrica aparición a media noche, sólo por joder. Ni siquiera el pobre del Pánfilo se había salvado de uno que otro jalón de patas.

Resultaba particularmente divertido aprovechar las salidas al bar, siendo el único "invitado" sin pagar cover. Era aún más divertido ver la cara de frustración de Jorge Dubois, novio de Janina y dueño del antro, al notar cómo mermaban las botellas del mejor vino tinto sin remedio ni explicación. Al final, ambas chicas y chihuahua, respectivamente, aprendieron a sobrellevar a Kaiser, e incluso Dubois comenzó a tener cierta percepción de su presencia.

Una de estas noches, cuando habían decidido dejarlo por la paz, se encontraban las dos preparando unos sabrosos bistecs en el asador, junto con el infaltable alquimista; en el patio trasero de casa de Shel. Pánfilo miraba, no sin su habitual gruñido, cómo aquel trasmutaba un balde de agua en cerveza Indio, a modo de tregua momentánea. El chihuahua se rascó con la pata trasera el cuello, donde ahora llevaba un lindo collar.

Kaiser tuvo el buen tino de notar que la nueva guardiana del orbe, en caso de aplicar el título, paladeaba una emoción conforme el alcohol ganaba terreno a través de su ya no dibujada sangre. Inició una conversación casual, con el objetivo de picar con saña.

—¿No extrañas a Gai?

Para qué negarlo. Esas semanas había echado en falta a la bestia verde tanto como el Pánfilo a la pantufla.

—¿Qué importa si lo extraño? Maito Gai es un dibujo de Kishimoto.

—Pero ¿no deseas volver a estar con él?

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

—¿Sabes qué creo yo?—continuó el alquimista, apurando una copa llena del licor hechizo—No podrás mantener ese orbe oculto por mucho más tiempo. Tarde o temprano tus deseos más profundos te orillarán a darle alguna forma que te permita usar su poder.

—Eso suponiendo que yo lo tenga y que exista, y eso no nos consta a nadie.

Janina dio una bocanada al cigarro y con un rubor ebrio en las mejillas, contoneó las curvas, acercándose a Kaiser.

—Hey, Kai…

—¿Cuántas, llevas, _hijers_? —preguntó la diseñadora, suspicaz.

—Sólo ésto…—Jaan señaló un vaso a medio tomar

—¿Y tan pronto te pones así? ¿Qué va a decir Jorge? Y encima con este parásito…

—¡Pero lo amooooooo! ¡Es como Dr. House pero en fantasmita sin pies ni nada!

—¡Oh, por Dios! Ya la perdimos— Vociferó Shel. Kaiser se carcajeó y se dejó hacer por la aludida—un momento ¿Le echaste algo a la cheve, verdad?

—No sé—respondió el hechicero fingiendo inocencia.

Shel pateó el cubo de la cerveza, que se derramó en el suelo.

—Ni que un poco de afrodisiaco fuera para tanto. —contestó, ladino.

—¡No, Pánfilo! —gritó desesperada. El animal había empezado a beber del charco en el suelo.

—Tres… dos… uno… —contó Kaiser. A la castaña empezaron a escocerle las piernas.

—¡TÚ…, ya verás lo que te hago! —murmuró ella con furia, levantando en alto el puño derecho.

—¡No! Lo que YO te hago—intervino Jaan con coquetería hacia el fantasma.

—Ustedes siempre me divierten tanto…—contestó Kaiser complacido

Del bulto de carbón para asar y otros elementos tomados de alrededor, el alquimista comenzó a formar una figura amorfa que se empezó a erguir con silueta humanoide.

—Niñas, observen aquí una de mis más grandiosas técnicas: un cuerpo humano.

"_Si hubiese sabido a tiempo que Hao iba a…"_

Involuntariamente, Kaiser hizo ademán de cubrirse las sentaderas, antes de proseguir a ocupar el cuerpo que acababa de transmutar. Le dio la forma de un cuerpo bonito: Suzaku no Kael (Probablemente Gai hubiera sido mucho más efectivo, pero no le hacía gracia parecérsele y por Kami… primero muerto).

El perro gruñía, haciendo sonar el tintineo de su collar.

—Bueno, mi querida _quasi_ licenciada en Diseño Gráfico, has de saber que me estoy cansando de esperar…—empezó, tomando de la cintura a la chica en cuestión, arrinconándola en la pared. —¿Dónde diablos está el orbe del deseo?

—Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio—dijo ella aguantando un jadeo que le salió de quién sabe dónde. —yo no sé qué pasó y lamentablemente para ti, en este mundo no hay flashbacks.

"_Suerte que Kaiser no sabe que todo está en Youtube"_

Kaiser se posicionó de tal forma que estaba suficientemente cerca para hacerle sentir incómoda, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera tocarlo. Pura tortura psicológica.

La presión que ejercía el brebaje, aunado al fabricado cuerpo que la intentaba provocar la obligaron a ocupar su mente en la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

—Argh… Un mamut, chiquitito que quería volar…

—Yo sé que quieres ver mi _mamut_. Anda, desea, desea con todas tus fuerzas…

—Déjame en paz, hijo de puta… ¡Probaba y probaba y no podía volar…!

—Podrías tener a Gay san, o al que tú quisieras…

—¡NO TE ESCUCHOOOOOOO! ¡TENGO UN MONTÓN DE RICOS COCOS, TIRIRIRI!

—Imagina esto… Tu casa propia, un despacho de diseño reconocido, tu Ibiza verde limón y un sujeto como éste haciéndote aire. ¿Verdad que sí te dan ganas de usar el orbe? —siguió, respirándole justo en la boca. —Hasta podríamos quemar la ULSA…

Quemar la ULSA… Su escuela maldita. En ese momento casi recordó una parte de lo que había sucedido.

—Yo no tengo el orbe, así que deja de molestar—_"O por lo menos déjate agarrar, cabronazo."_

Janina, pudiendo superar un poco el hechizo, soltó a propósito al perro después de que éste hubo bebido del charco de afrodisiaco, de tal forma que se dejó ir con todo a la pierna de Kaiser y lo embistió a la clásica de cualquier can en celo.

Apenas Kaiser iba a patearlo, su lindo y transmutado cuerpecillo se convirtió en una pantufla rosa—la izquierda—a la que Pánfilo le dio todo su amor.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Shel

—Debe ser obra del orbe…—supuso Jaan

—¿Pero cómo? ¿No me digas que tú te quedaste con él?

—No. Ni idea. A propósito, primera y última vez que tomamos algo que provenga de Kaiser—dijo dándole una bocanada al cigarro.

El teléfono de Jaan sonó. Suponiendo que se trataba de Dubois, contestó melosamente…

—¡Hola, mi amor!

De otro lado de la línea, en su casa a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí frente al ordenador, un muy confuso Daisuke se limpiaba las orejas.

—¿Jaan?

—Ah, eres tú, Pancho. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Noticias nuevas. Las entradas a Nexus volvieron a abrirse. ¿Conservan la tarjeta de Maravillante?

—No sé de qué pitos me estás hablando. Te paso mejor a Shel.

-

-

-

La que había sido la tarjeta dimensional y que por semanas se había convertido simplemente en una tarjeta como de estireno en blanco aparentemente estaba habilitada nuevamente, aunque su superficie seguía sin mostrar la clásica M.

Según instrucciones de Daisuke, era seguro transportarse nuevamente a Nexus sin correr riesgo de quedar atrapados como fue el caso de Shel durante todo el torneo. Janina sujetó la pantufla, con los dedos pulgar e índice y la arrojó lejos. Luego conectó su equipo a internet y deseándole suerte a su amiga se dispuso a monitorear su traslado. Muchas dudas quedaban aún por resolver.

Cuando Shel tomó la tarjeta en blanco, no sucedió nada de inmediato. Pánfilo se acercó, poniéndose en dos patas y cuando lo hubo cargado, el mismo resplandor parpadeó con un brillo estilo "jódeme la vista".

De golpe apareció en lo que fuera el salón Principal del Viejo Palacio del Nexo, del cual sólo quedaba la gran escalinata del centro y dos de los palcos que se bifurcaban a cada lado. Del resto de la construcción quedaba muy poco. Pánfilo hizo ademán de quererse bajar y apenas lo puso en el suelo se perdió entre los escombros sin emitir ni un solo ruido.

Al pie de la escalera, Daisuke esperaba hincado sobre un cuerpo de papel extendido en el suelo.

—Shel Valdés, ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenas

Observó el cadáver de Kael, partido por la mitad, arrugado en la parte en la que sujetó el papel para tirar de él, creando la grieta que abrió el orbe de batalla.

—¿Se puede hacer algo por él? —preguntó el chico a voz monotonal, si voltearla a ver.

—Podemos probar con pegamento. En la escuela lo hacía muy seguido. Si no funciona, podemos intentar otras cosas… ¿vale?

Él asintió antes de volver a hablar en un tono quedo.

—¿…Te acuerdas de algo de lo de entonces?

—No recuerdo nada. Kaiser nos dio una explicación muy superficial.

—¿Kaiser?

—Sí, nos ha estado siguiendo, el maldito. Cree que yo tengo el orbe.

—¿Y no lo tienes?

—No tengo idea de nada, sólo recuerdo que rompí el escenario y luego. ¡Pum! Ya estaba de regreso.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada después de esa parte.

—Por cierto ¿tú no entraste en coma?

—Aparecí dormido en mi casa, como siempre.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Maravillante?

—Espero que nada grave. No lo he visto conectado en todo este tiempo. Es por eso que vine, quiero respuestas.

—Yo también. Gracias por avisarme de las tarjetas.

Sería mejor no decirle a Daisuke que Kaiser daba a Maravillante por muerto. El chico de la capa se sentó en los escalones pensativo, triste.

A lo lejos se escucharon pisadas.

Era Kion, acompañado de su familia.

—Natsuhiko Sama… —dijo éste, sin haber esperado verlo.

—Kion, ¿ustedes aún siguen aquí? —preguntó Daisuke

—Todos los subordinados de Maravillante sama seguimos en el Palacio… o lo que queda de él. Nosotros no tenemos un mundo a dónde ir.

—¿No saben qué fue de Él? —le urgió saber

—¿Nuestro maestro? No ha vuelto desde entonces, aunque seguimos esperándolo.

La sola mención del suceso provocó que todos guardaran silencio. El aire se tornó pesado y el volar de Kalara silbaba como un rumor lejano. Luego un borroso acento atravesó la estancia.

—¿Sientes eso? —dijo Shel, llamando la atención de Daisuke, tomándolo del antebrazo.

—Sí, viene un flashback ¿No es así?

Cerraron los ojos, y permaneciendo inmóviles dejaron caer la disolvencia sobre ellos.

-

-

-

En verdad que no podía creerlo. Sólo había hecho el movimiento casi al azar. Otros días en la oficina, sintiendo la misma desesperación había tenido el reflejo brusco de destrozar las hojas de algún cuaderno con la pluma en turno. Sólo que esta vez el papel era como la pared, el suelo, el aire, el todo.

Shel seguía apoyada en Kael, y éste en Daisuke, que intentaba unir las piezas de su personaje. A lo lejos los dos caballeros dorados se aproximaban hacia la zona del derrumbe percatándose inmediatamente de una rasgadura que atravesaba el horizonte. A lo lejos se divisaba una cruenta batalla… no, eran más de una; pero la peor de todas la sostenían Uchiha Madara y Hao Asakura.

Maravillante comenzó a caminar como perdido hacia la abertura violada del orbe. La puerta comenzó a llamar al guardián del palacio del nexo. Al mismo tiempo, Shaka y Shura llegaban hacia los participantes caídos. Daisuke se levantó un poco, notando los pasos torpes y cada vez más tambaleantes de su amigo y lo detuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

—Héctor…

—Duele…—contestó éste, con un trémolo en la voz. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle incontrolablemente.

Un haz de luz ciega salió de la puerta, ya abierta de par en par. Quizá fue el último vestigio de un Maravillante cuerdo el que canalizó el contenido inconsistente a través de su persona, evitando que saliera libremente hacia todos los lugares de la existencia.

Vibrante y avasallador, como una cuerda tensando resonante, recorriendo todo su centro de arriba abajo, estaba El Deseo. De todas las clases y de todos los tiempos. Era la sensación más plena que había experimentado y también la más cruel.

Había contenidos en esa sustancia deseos de gloria, motivaciones de vida, alegrías y anhelos. Había también deseos platónicos, deseos incumplidos, añejas frustraciones. Había sentimientos puros y nobles, pero también deseos impíos, mórbidos, carnales; estirándose a la vez con arrebatador furor, manifestándose hasta los rincones más ocultos de su persona.

Era indefinible, precioso, angustiante. Era El Deseo.

Maravillante se sacudió incontrolablemente en brazos de Daisuke y por un instante transmitió todas las emociones humanas. Lo tironeó de la solapa, enfrentando su semblante perplejo con el suyo perturbado.

—Duele demasiado, no resisto, pero si desaparece moriré de tristeza.

El otro no atinó más a que a oprimirle el puño con la mano.

—No te dejaré solo.

A lo lejos, Hao efectuaba una posesión de las Garras metálicas de Kaiser, empuñándolas como letales guantes contra los movimientos de Uchiha Madara. Estas armas eran mitad materia y mitad espíritu y con trabajos el ninja del primer sharingan esquivaba los ataques, pues ante esta arma su escudo holográfico resultaba imperfecto. El sonar de las cuchillas se detuvo y ambos contemplaron la agonía del Maravillante.

—¿Qué sucede, Káiser? —preguntó altivamente Hao

—El niño intenta contener al espíritu…

Madara entendió que ese era el momento de robar el orbe, que ahora se había fusionado o incrustado a Maravillante. Una última vez el muchacho se estremeció antes de tomar la forma de una luz brillante sin tamaño que Daisuke abrazó protectoramente antes de que ésta simplemente escapara con la solidez del vapor.

—Maravillante… no pudiste.

-

-

-

Tanto Shel como Daisuke volvieron al presente en la línea de tiempo. El muchacho seguía en la postura de abrazar el aire.

—¿Crees que haya…?—iba a preguntar cuando fue interrumpido.

—Murió—Dijo la profunda voz de Kaiser, apareciéndose detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Shel molesta

—¿Creías que una pantufla me iba a detener? Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también tengo una tarjeta.

—Diablos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que murió? —preguntó Daisuke con cautela.

—Tú lo viste.

—Pero… en este mundo…

—Pregúntale a la licenciada qué le ocurría a su cuerpo cuando era atacada desde este mundo.

Shel recordó haber estado al filo de la muerte dos veces en Nexus, y según el relato de su madre esas mismas ocasiones su cuerpo en la tierra de tres dimensiones había estado en peligro real de perder la vida. El que moría en Nexus moría de verdad. Sabiendo esto no dijo nada.

—Y bien ¿ya tenemos el orbe de regreso, muchachos? No soporto haber pasado por todo esto en vano.—dijo Kaiser con rencor.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Shel. Ésta se escondió tras Daisuke, y de repente los dos sintieron el aire disolviéndose nuevamente.

-

-

-

De vuelta al pasado, los villanos Hao y Madara se lanzaban en pos del espíritu del deseo, pero éste flotó a toda velocidad por la rasgadura del papel, hacia el lugar de la batalla final, quedando enfrente de una diseñadora que se enfrentó de nuevo al dolor y la sangre, producto del retroceso del tiempo.

Shura contemplaba con éxtasis, pero Shaka maldijo con sumo odio.

—Esto es el destructor de almas;—dijo—éste es el deseo que corrompe.

—Entonces, tú debes haber sido quien se quedó con él—Dijo Daisuke tristemente, dirigiéndose a Shel—Tú ganaste y en ese momento él te lo estaba obsequiando. Pensó que podrías darle buen uso y cuidarlo como cuando él lo encontró.

—Pero es que ¿qué es esto exactamente?

Las llamas negras del Amaterasu, el sharingan de Madara, cubrieron todo el lugar, y Hao se lanzó contra él lanzando ráfagas de hielo que se derretían al contacto. Ambos intentaban apoderarse del espíritu.

—Tenemos qué irnos. —Dijo Shura.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo a resguardarse. A Shel la cargaba el caballero de Capricornio, y el de Virgo recogió el cuerpo de Kael. Madara les cortó el paso y se dirigió a la mujer.

—Tengo algo tuyo que tal vez quieras negociar. ¡Konan!

A pesar de la orden expresa, la kunoichi no apareció. Etna salió de entre las sombras con Janina.

—¡HEY! ¡Y yo qué coños hago aquí? ¿Qué no se había acabado ya esto?

—Tranquila, Jaan, es sólo un flashback.—Le gritó Shel.

—¿Querías a la perra? Lo siento, este rehén es de Lord Kaiser, no tuyo.—dijo Etna a Madara

—Entonces el rehén pasa a ser mío—rió Hao.

—¡Eso jamás!¡Etna, déjala ir!—gritó el espectro

—Como tú lo digas.—obedeció su striker.

Etna no sólo soltó a Janina, sino que cubrió su huída de los ataques de Madara y Hao, quedando en estado lamentable.

—Gracias…—exhaló Janina con gratitud, mientras desaparecía entre el caos del palacio, y luego regresaba a su mundo y tiempo, frente al ordenador.

—Kaiser ¿hasta dónde llega tu orgullo que sacrificas a tu striker por llevarme la contraria? —preguntó Hao.

—Lo que me has hecho no te lo perdonaré nunca—contestó el espectro, luchando como marioneta contra Madara.

-

-

-

De vuelta al presente, Daisuke y Shel resolvieron retirarse del palacio por seguridad, ya que nada les aseguraba que sus traslados fueran seguros cien por ciento.

Shel llamó a su perro, que volvía en ese momento cargado por Darts en una mano y, llevando consigo las dos piezas de Kael, sacó la tarjeta blanca y se retiró a casa con Kaiser pegado como lapa.

Según lo acordado, al día siguiente volvieron a reunirse los dos en el mismo lugar. Nuevamente, el alquimista los siguió, al igual que el perro, que movía su colita enrollada para todos lados.

La dibujante había llegado con un portafolios del cual sacó un enorme pliego de papel, que cuidadosamente extendieron en el suelo, hasta que poco a poco éste se fue fusionando con el entorno. Contenía un dibujo cuya elaboración había tardado todo un domingo.

—A diferencia del papel de Nexus, éste es papel de _Terra Veritatis_, tu mundo. Debería funcionar—comentó Kaiser antes de hacerse invisible un rato, por gusto.

—Ahora es tu turno. Imagina que regresa—dijo Shel a Daisuke.

Daisuke cerró los ojos y una luz de fuego envolvió en llamas el lugar. Un fénix abrió sus alas desde el suelo y se elevó hacia un cielo rojizo que coloreaba tras el espacio que dejaba la desaparecida cúpula del salón principal.

Cuando volvió desde el firmamento, un hombre rubio extendió sus alas de fuego hasta extinguirlas lenta y plácidamente. Luego, algo confuso, observó el lugar destruido, tratando de figurarse qué diablos había sucedido.

Shel tomó a Daisuke del antebrazo ligeramente, haciendo que éste abriese los ojos.

—Kael, has vuelto. Creí que te había perdido.

—Maestro, ¿qué pasó?

—Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos con seguridad.

—Me alegra verte sana y salva, Shel san. He de suponer que tú ganaste. —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la mujer.

—Así parece—contestó aquella distraídamente, perdida en algún pensamiento.

—Al final ¿Qué deseo has pedido? Claro, si no es indiscreción.

Un silencio atravesó la sala. El silencio de la expectativa del ninja de fuego, el silencio del desconocimiento de las dos personas de carne y hueso. Pánfilo comenzó a gruñir quedamente al espacio detrás de la diseñadora.

—Pide un deseo—al oído de Shel susurraba Kaiser, invisible.

—Veo que no te has ido—respondió, en el mismo volumen.

—Pide un deseo—insistía el fantasmagórico ente.

Kael tenía más preguntas que lanzó al vacío tras el prolongado callar.

—¿Qué sucedió con Pain y con Gai san?

—Buena pregunta ¿a dónde fue tu Gai? —preguntó Kaiser con saña, mientras Pánfilo gruñía.

-

-

-

Corría el tomo cuatrocientos y algo del manga de Naruto. Para Gai los días se habían sucedido normalmente cada tantos fotogramas; aunque, a raíz de ciertos sueños extraños que había tenido recurrentemente, cada vez más se le figuraba que los lapsos de tiempo eran anormales. Como si el tiempo se comiera partes de su vida.

Curiosos sueños. Un lugar llamado Nexus. Un torneo… y una chica de otro mundo.

Supongo que estamos de acuerdo, lectores, en que los sueños no se caracterizan por su lógica. Gai también así lo pensaba, hasta que un día lo analizó, antes de un cambiar de página, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad él jamás había soñado nada en su vida, excepto esto.

De hecho, había muchas memorias de su vida que estaban en blanco. Concretamente, todo lo que hubiera sucedido antes del primer examen chunnin de Lee no lo recordaba para nada. Se había borrado. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. Y nunca se había percatado de ello. ¿No era esto acaso imposible; haber vivido toda su vida con un pasado nulo que sin embargo todos a su alrededor e incluso él mismo habían dado por hecho?

No sólo era él. Todos en Konoha tenían lagunas de memoria que abarcaban días o años enteros y nadie se daba cuenta. Algunos como Kakashi recordaban vagamente un pasado remoto. Otros, como el señor que vendía ramen, apenas sabían sus nombres y los menesteres de su oficio. A nadie le importaba.

Y no es que Gai fuera filosófico. Para nada. Pero cuando soñó que Jiraiya moriría y después supo que en verdad sucedió; cuando soñó con el hombre que destruyó la aldea… entonces comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

De repente se le ocurrió ¡Vaya ocurrencia! Que era como el personaje de un manga. Que todo era tinta, papel. Y de repente el aire se le hizo pesado, el bosque plano y los sabores, los aromas y el tacto de las cosas una mera abstracción intangible.

Ese día se fue a dormir—supuso, porque la edición no le permitió vivirlo—haciéndose preguntas cada vez más específicas. ¿Quiénes habían sido sus padres? ¿Cómo fue él de niño? ¿Dónde había vivido? ¿Quién había sido su equipo? ¿alguna vez…?

—_¿Alguna vez perdiste a un compañero?_

Eso lo preguntó en este sueño una mujer que identificaba como Konan. Una mujer que él nunca había conocido en persona pero que según Naruto había pertenecido a Akatsuki hasta la muerte de Nagato.

Según este sueño/suposición/recuerdo, Gai debía buscar a Janina, el rehén de los malvados.

Aquella vez en la sala del orbe, Konan tenía las ordenes de pelear contra Gai, pero había decidido no hacerlo. Con Nagato muerto (en esta historia Pain había muerto de otra forma muy confusa), su lealtad hacia Akatsuki no tenía razón de ser. Bajando las armas, encaró a Gai y le dijo:

—El sueño de Nagato era traer paz al mundo… aunque fuese mostrándole a todos el dolor. Yo he visto lo que sucede en este torneo y me doy cuenta de que todos sufren. Ahora es momento de que yo cumpla su sueño.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?—preguntó el ninja verde.

—Traeré la paz que Nagato no pudo, pero lo haré a mi manera. Recuperemos el orbe del deseo, ninja de Konoha, y acabemos esto de una vez. —terminó exhalando con cansancio.

Entonces pelearon codo con codo. Ella habría de olvidarlo más tarde. El palacio estaba lleno de enemigos, _monstros_ y alimañas. Dos villanos se jugaban el todo y a lo lejos un mundo se asomaba por un desgarre del aire. Ahí venía, siendo cargada por un desconocido, la razón de todo aquello: su protegida, una mujer que se dedicaba a un arte misterioso llamado Diseño Gráfico.

-

-

-

En el Nexo, Kaiser continuaba incisivo en su intento de hacer volver el orbe del deseo.

—Desea, Shel—Seguía susurrando

—Pierdes tu tiempo.

—El día que Maravillante encontró el deseo le dio forma de orbe. Ahora que tú lo posees debes tenerlo escondido en algún sitio. La pregunta es ¿Dónde? …

—El deseo es una cosa inmaterial. Es indefinible. No lo puedo delimitar en un objeto. El orbe del deseo como tal… no creo que exista.

—Eso lo veremos. Ya me hartó tu nihilismo, vieras.

Shel se hartó y trató de darle vuelta a la tortilla. Ahora comenzó a hacerle preguntas al alquimista.

─¿Quién eres, o qué eres tú Káiser?

─¿Yo? Soy una idea

─Explícate.

─Alguna vez una persona como tú me pensó, y desde entonces soy un espectro que vaga de universo en universo tratando de encontrar mi lugar y mi forma. No sé en qué momento me hice consciente de mí mismo y de mi realidad. Sin el orbe del deseo no soy más que un cúmulo de ideas sin concretar.

─¿Y qué deseo querías pedir?

—Crear mi propio mundo, poder nacer, poder existir en la realidad, poder ser yo… más allá del concepto… Porque sólo en un lugar sin reglas, donde todos sean su propio dios, sólo ahí podría ser feliz un alguien como yo.

—_El que quiere nacer tiene qué romper un mundo,_ Kaiser_. _No hay más.

—Lo sé. Lo dijo Hesse. ¿Pero qué mundo debería romper si no pertenezco a ningún lado?

—Sabes que no es en sentido literal. A como yo lo he aprendido… el huevo eres tú mismo. Debes romperte a ti mismo, redefinirte. Si eres tan abstracto como creo eso bastará para que tu mundo se cree sólo. Eso es lo que te puedo decir y es lo único que puedo hacer al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, el _superhombre_ debe crear sus propias reglas.

—Deja de piratearte frases famosas y materializa el maldito orbe.

—Ya te dije que no sé dónde está

—Te haré recordar…

Kaiser volvió a hacerse visible y atacó a traición a la diseñadora. Justo a punto de perforarle un costado, las espadas de Kael chocaron contra las garras de plata.

—No dejaré que ataques a un guerrero desarmado.

—Te encanta jugar al héroe, niño estúpido.—bufó Kaiser

—Déjalo ser, Kaiser. Tú y yo estamos hundidos en el fango del cinismo, pero ellos aún son idealistas e inocentes.—intervino Shel

—Ingenuos, querrás decir.

—Me da igual qué pienses de mí. No dejaré que un ser como tú haga lo que se le de la gana—bramó Kael al calor de un fuego que dejó salir en disparo certero hacia Kaiser.

El alquimista lo esquivó poniendo enfrente una pared de hielo. Luego se apareció en un segundo detrás del ninja para clavarle las garras, descubriendo en la maniobra que era un clon que desaparecía con un puff.

Un látigo de fuego voló en dirección al espectro y fue interceptado por una cuerda de electricidad de alto amperaje. En seguida una serie de patadas impactaron de lleno en el casi cuerpo de kaiser quien asió una pierna y la transmutó en piedra.

—Conmigo no se juega, Suzaku no Kael.

Dos clones tomaron a Kaiser desprevenido por el suelo, eyectando sendas bolas de fuego negro. El original procedió a usar su fuego curativo en la pierna.

Kaiser había congelado las bolas y las enviaba de regreso. Kael muy apenas consiguió deshacer el hechizo.

—Te volveré a partir en dos.

Por muy poco Kael esquivó las garras. Unos cuantos espadazos impactaron en Kaiser causando dolor.

—Quiero verte intentarlo, Kaiser.

El alquimista volvió a embestir a su oponente, percatándose de que estaba rodeado de un cuadrado de fuego que le impedía salir.

—Cómo odié el cuadrito ese—comentó Shel en un escondite a la distancia.

—No es tan fácil, niño.

Kaiser tardó en apagar el fuego con hielo, justo antes de recibir múltiples estocadas de los sables de fuego.

—En sí, mi intención no es perder el tiempo contigo, Kael.

Kaiser clavó la garra derecha en una pared, rebanándola en cinco líneas. Detrás de ella, Shel y Daisuke se escondían y muy apenas alcanzaron a agacharse a tiempo. Kaiser se les apareció por detrás.

—Estos humanos tan mañosos…

Levantó las garras, para atajarlos a ambos, así como estaban ya abrazados los dos del miedo, a un cuarto de vejiga de hacerse pipí.

El tiempo se detuvo. Janina había puesto pausa al video. En la pared de enfrente, escrito en Paint con el mouse, estaba un letrero que decía _"Corran, weyes"._ Así lo hicieron.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, Jaan había encontrado la manera de poner un monito de palos a pelear contra Káiser. Mientras, Kael cubrió a los dos humanos que salieron hechos la madre tras un pasillo deshecho, aunque tuvieron qué maldecir una vez más la odiosa teletransportación espontánea de Káiser.

Jaan erró el botón de pausa, y no pudo evitar que Kaiser los encerrara en un bloque de hielo. Fue en ese momento en el que apareció el verdadero héroe de la historia.

Un resplandor inmovilizó a Kaiser y deshizo el hielo liberando a los cautivos. Luego, cuando éste quiso volver a atacar, una barrera impenetrable de todos y ningún elemento se lo impidió.

Los subordinados de Maravillante llegaron en ese momento; entre disparos, cadenas, violinazos y demás ataques lo obligaron a huir de la escena.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntaba Daisuke

—El orbe… Él lo tuvo todo el tiempo…—Shel miró a su salvador justo antes de que les cayera encima un flashback…

-

-

-

Ninja y Shamán corrían en pos del caballero de Capricornio. En sus brazos se vió ella, tratando de asir una cosa que no tenía ni forma ni peso, y sin embargo calaba hasta el alma traerla encima. La sensación era para volverse loco.

—¿Porqué no lo usas?¿Qué poder puede compararse a ese?—Dijo Daisuke

—Ya lo intenté, pero no te deja. No te deja ni siquiera pensar. Maravillante tenía razón, esto no lo puede solamente usar cualquiera de buenas a primeras.

Gai y Konan se aparecieron para apoyar. El ninja verde notó al segundo el estado de las heridas de Shel.

—Gracias por cuidarla, Shura. A partir de ahora me encargo yo. Ella es mi responsabilidad.

—Una gran carga llevas, caballero de Konoha. Sigue adelante, te cubriremos.

Shaka, Shura y Konan formaron una barrera ante los perseguidores. Daisuke corrió a buscar a sus hombres.

—Somos tres contra uno, Shaka. Podemos…—clamaba Shura

—No. —Dijo Konan—Esos dos son de cuidado.

Un rayo de electricidad pasó rompiendo la barrera, alcanzando a Gai y a su carga.

—No lo van a lograr—dijo Shaka.

—Tal vez si…—pensó Shura en voz alta

Un certero ataque de fuego pegó en su pecho. Como contraataque el brazo de excálibur cayó sobre Hao como guillotina, causando un daño visible.

—Ja.—Rió Kaiser cínico.

—Cállate—contestó altanero el Shamán para luego ocupar de nueva cuenta las garras de aquel.

Llamas negras quemaban remolinos de papel y Shaka quedó atrapado en un genjutsu.

………

_El santuario destruido y a sus Pies Athena muerta._

—_Te has entrometido donde no debes. —Le dijo Madara._

—_Puedo sentir tu alma tan lejos de la iluminación._

—_¿Qué sabes?_

—_Estás creando una ilusión, pero para ello estas dejando abierta una ventana que me deja ver a través de ti._

_Madara no comprendía de dónde venía semejante fortaleza mental del hombre._

—_Será un honor saber a quién he de matar. Sin duda eres un guerrero admirable._

—_Soy Shaka de Virgo, caballero de Athena y guardián de todo lo que ella ame._

—_Bien, Shaka san, un honor. Ahora debes sufrir las consecuencias en tu mente, por medio del Magenkyou Sharingan._

—_Yo hace tiempo que estoy más allá del sufrimiento. Usted, sin embargo es quien sufre profundamente. Sus deseos son demasiado grandes. Se han convertido en una necesidad que se está comiendo su alma como los gusanos al cadáver putrefacto._

_Madara lanzó con odio mil espadas que destrozaban el cuerpo del caballero de virgo, aún dentro del sueño. El semblante de éste era sereno._

—_Sentirás el dolor eternamente._

—_No hay dolor que me traspase, caballero. En cambio usted apenas puede con el desasosiego. Lo puedo ver claramente._

—_MENTIRA_

—_Tanto deseo y tanto rencor…_

—_¡A CALLAR!_

………

Mientras eso sucedía en el plano astral, el cuerpo—cascarón vacío—de Madara seguía evadiendo papeles y embistiendo a Konan. Shura y Hao peleaban a muerte, pero el segundo más bien intentaba no dejar ir al ninja verde que se escurría.

—No te distraigas, tu oponente seré yo—gritó Shura.

—Te equivocas, Basura. Tú no me interesas.

El espíritu de Fuego se interpuso en la huída de Gai obligándolo a conectar una serie de golpes y patadas con seis puertas del loto abiertas. Pronto Hao llegaba y Kaiser, como muñeco, lanzó un Storm Gust hacia ellos. Gai lo esquivó de un gran salto.

Shura se lanzaba contra Hao

—¡Excálibur!

Hao se dolió y ambos quedaron fuera de combate. Kaiser aprovechó el momento para liberarse por fin de la posesión y desapareció traicioneramente de la vista de todos.

Por otro lado, Konan ya estaba medio muerta. No era rival para Uchiha Madara. Mientras, en el genjutsu, la batalla continuaba. Madara comprendió que una guerra espiritual contra Shaka estaba perdida. Salió del genjutsu y atacó con la fuerza de su ninjutsu, dejándolo mal herido.

Ahora iba contra la bestia verde. Shura tomó una decisión rápida y se deshizo de la armadura dorada, que pasó flotando a investir a Gai. El shinobi se sintió invadido por la fuerza del cosmos.

—Tu signo también es Capricornio, Gai, igual que Shura, y también igual que yo. Invoca a tus estrellas.—murmuró Shel. Estaba volviéndose transparente, desvaneciéndose.

—¿Cómo sabes mi signo?

—Ay Gai… yo sé todo de ti—sonrió

El cosmos de la constelación de Capricornio, corriendo libremente a través de las seis puertas celestiales del Loto potenció el chakra a niveles inigualables. Gai comenzó a imprimir golpes brutales hacia el usuario del primer Sharingan, impidiendo que aquel alcanzara el espíritu del deseo, que a su vez extinguía para siempre la existencia de Shel en el universo.

Daisuke y su gente llegaron y levantaron a Shel. Dos de ellos, Mekura y Chipp, llevaban en hombros a la Hokage.

—He agotado casi todo mi chackra, Sheru san, pero hay una última cosa que aún puedo hacer. Sólo promete que harás lo correcto.

Haciendo unos sellos, el grabado en la piel del vientre de la dibujante desapareció. Finalmente era libre.

Chipp sustuvo a la chica mientras Mekura procedía a sanarla con su ninjutsu médico.

—Te recuerdo. Tú fuiste quien me vomitó. —recordó Chipp.

—Ya casi no tienes chakra, ni cuerpo… Esto debe hacerse rápido—advirtió Mekura.

Mientras Gai seguía resistiendo valientemente a Madara, se aproximó la gente de Maravillante trayendo consigo cuatro orbes desconocidos. Luego llegó el equipo Anbu y detrás de todos el Pánfilo.

Ary habló a Shel, que sostenía el orbe del deseo en su pecho, temblando y sintiendo que le quemaba por dentro lo último de sus fuerzas.

—Reparemos el orbe del deseo. Hemos encontrado los cuatro sellos que Maravillante ha dejado.

Cuatro esferas flotaron hacia Shel y se fundieron con el orbe. En ese momento se despegó de la realidad, entrando en trance.

-

-

-

**Primer orbe. Sello de la indecisión.**

……………………………………………………**.**

_¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

_No hay un deseo. Fui la única de diez que llegó hasta aquí sin propósito._

_Sólo un dolor en el pecho ¿Porqué?_

_Porque es difícil decidir lo que uno quiere._

_¿y qué es lo que yo deseo? ¿Volver con Andres?_

_No, porque dejé de ser feliz a su lado hace mucho. _

_No es él lo que quiero, aunque lo extrañe._

_Mi única certeza es el dolor que su recuerdo me causa._

_Tal vez no necesito a nadie… Pero_

_Me siento sola_

_Me siento tan increíblemente sola…_

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_**El primer sello se libera con la Verdad. **_

_**El saber profundo de uno mismo.**_

_**El Saber lo que uno desea.**_

Shel se vió a si misma frente al ordenador, aquel célebre viernes; justo después de haber buscado a Joe, justo después de que él le dijera que la quería fuera de su vida. Tal vez había sido sólo un capricho para algunas noches. Pero terminaba hoy. Nunca la había tomado en serio.

Abrió la tapa, navegó y encontró la promesa de un orbe que arreglaba la vida. ¿Qué podía pedirle? Había demasiadas cosas que estaban mal…

**Segundo orbe. Sello del Miedo**

………………………………………………………………**..**

_Encontré a Otra Persona. Era todo lo que el otro no._

_Sin embargo, fui usada. _

_Dejaré de buscar…_

_Tengo miedo de que me lastimen…_

_Soy débil como pluma de ave._

_Estoy marchita como loto seco._

_Tengo miedo de los hombres de verdad. Tengo miedo…_

_¿Qué hay mal en mí?_

_¿Qué me falta? ¿Porqué estoy incompleta?_

_**El segundo sello se libera con Valor.**_

_**Confiar en uno mismo.**_

Shel se vio a sí misma compitiendo en el torneo. Sintió el terror en los huesos, sintió la carne cortada, quemada, sangrante en cada combate. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría? ¿Cuándo terminaría la tortura y qué sentido tendría?

**Tercer orbe. Sello de la Pereza**

………………………………………………………………**.**

Estoy cansada de luchar…

Pero…

Tengo un ídolo de papel

¿Lo que estoy sintiendo es real?

Debo levantarme… no debo detenerme…

Mi ídolo me dice que debo continuar

Y yo le quiero. Confío ciegamente.

No querría decepcionarlo

Trabajar duro. Esa es su máxima. Y le creo.

_**El tercer sello se libera con constancia**_

Se vio ahogada en alcohol. Maltrecha y vacía. A veces parece que el esfuerzo es suficiente y justo, y no lo es aún; en ese momento el humano se deja caer exhausto en el olvido.

Pobre hoja frágil de papel. ¿Quién cuidará de ti? ¿Quién recordará lo que hiciste y lo que anhelabas? ¿Quién podrá entenderte? ¿Quién podrá amarte? ¿A quién podrá importarle?

**Cuarto orbe. Sello de la calamidad**

………………………………………………………………**.**

_Mi mundo no fue creado para los finales felices_

_A veces no importa cuánto sea el esfuerzo… el destino no es favorable_

_¿Porqué no puedo controlar las cosas?_

_¿Qué puedo hacer yo aquí en medio de la nada?_

_**El cuarto sello se libera con la Fe**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Despertó. Los cuatro orbes se habían fusionado con el espíritu principal. Había recuperado la solidez de su cuerpo sólo parcialmente. Joshua Darko, Mekura y Fuyu la apoyaban intentando mantenerla con sus poderes.

Los demás creaban una barrera alrededor.

Había entendido una cosa. Si bien los cuatro sellos sabiamente pensados por el Maravillante tenían la fórmula para alcanzar el deseo perfecto, ella no poseía la fortaleza, ni la pureza de alma suficiente para poder usar el orbe con todas las de la ley.

Pánfilo se acercó a ella haciendo sus ruiditos tiernos y la lamió.

—¿Qué complicados somos los humanos, verdad, Panfilito? Deseamos tanto y nuestros deseos crean grandes obras o caos infernal. Shaka tenía razón. El deseo corrompe.

En ese momento tomó su decisión final.

Le dio el orbe al perro.

—Tú jamás desearás algo que no necesites. Tú serás el guardián del orbe del deseo.

El orbe tomó la forma de un collar que adornó el cuello del pequeño chihuahua. Quién sabe qué pensaría en ese momento el animalito que simplemente todo se puso en su lugar.

-

-

-

—¿Eso sucedió? Apenas puedo creerlo—Decía Daisuke, ya en el presente, sin dejar de mirar al chihuahueño rodeado de su aura mística y maravillante.

—Llámenme loco, pero siempre presentí que ese pequeño iba a jugar un rol importante—dijo Kael sonriéndole al Pánfilo, rascándole detrás de las orejitas.

—Shel, creo que Kaiser estará bajo control por un tiempo, y no creo que tengas mejor protección que ésta. En todo caso si necesitas ayuda sabes cómo encontrarme.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

Daisuke se despidió de los presentes y sacó su tarjeta para volver a casa con Kael. Ahora presentaba claramente una "P".

-

-

-

Shel se tomó un tiempo para vagar por las ruinas del Palacio del Nexo. Tantas cosas habían sucedido de golpe. Tantas emociones. Había aprendido cosas que ni siquiera en el mundo real, _Terra Veritatis_, había podido vislumbrar.

Pensativa recordó a todos los amigos que hizo, recorrió todos los lugares que había recorrido con Gai…

En cuanto a los de Konoha, nunca más volverían a verse. Las tarjetas llevaban a Nexus, y nada más. Daisuke ya había intentado de todo. Quizá el Pánfilo era mucho más sabio de lo que todos pensaban.

Shel se recargó en un pilar y el peso de los recuerdos le trajo el último de los flashbacks.

-

-

-

Se encontró de nuevo en el palacio en todo su antiguo esplendor. Unos brazos cálidos la rodeaban, mientras el cuerpo se sentía arrastrarse por el etílico. A lo lejos, Assasin Darko seguía esperando tras la puerta de Lian, esa noche donde aún no sabía que ellos eran hermanos.

—¿Gai?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Me siento mal. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya terminó al fin todo esto del torneo?

—Mañana será la segunda ronda… Shel ¿Porqué…?

—¿Segunda ronda? Ya me ubico ¿Y Kaiser?

—¿Kaiseru? ¿qué tiene él?

"_Está desvariando"_ pensó él

"_Curiosos los flashbacks…"_ pensó ella

Se dejó cargar hasta la habitación donde empezó el ritual del cuidador de borrachos, que Gai conocía de sobra por Rock Lee. Un cuidado casi paternal, profuso y silencioso.

Shel entendió de repente la belleza del momento —el pasado— paladeando con nostalgia la discontinuidad del tiempo y miró a Gai, diciéndole sin más:

—¿Porqué presiento que ésta va a ser la última vez que te pueda tocar?

—¿La última? ¿De qué hablas?

—Mira que cuando el tiempo no es lineal las cosas toman un sentido que de otra forma no sería posible apreciar. Creo que no he sufrido de esta edición en vano, Gai…

Gai se empezó a preocupar de su filosófica embriaguez, no sabiendo si distinguir entre sus sentimientos algo de compasión entre la desaprobación que le inspiraba el hecho mismo. La recostó en la cama de su habitación y le quitó los zapatos cuidadosamente.

Un sartal de lágrimas en nota contínua le rodó a ella sobre ambas mejillas, mientras el ninja la arropaba con parsimonioso recato.

—Gai—lo llamó—¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando todo termine?

Él se preguntó a sí mismo, porque en realidad tampoco lo sabía. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y ella cuestionó:

—¿Debería… alguna vez podré pedir un deseo?

Gai lo pensó poco y respondió

—A lo mejor Tsunade podría dejarte usar el orbe también. Después de todo son tus batallas. Tampoco te lo quisiera prometer, pues no estoy seguro.—Luego tuvo curiosidad y le preguntó—¿Qué pedirías?

—Quiero encontrar a alguien original y auténtico, que me haga reir, y que llore conmigo. Que sea digno de admiración. Alguien que nunca rompa una promesa, que tenga un abrazo que lo disuelva todo. Que nunca me deje caer. Alguien que crea en mí cuando ni siquiera yo lo hago.

"_Quiero un Gai"_ pensó y continuó

—Para cumplir mis otros deseos creo que podría arreglármelas sin el orbe.

—¡ASÍ SE HABLA!¡Esa es la Llama de la JUVENTUD!—Exclamó el ninja emocionándose abruptamente, como sólo él. Shel le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Te quiero, Gai.

La frase sonó como gota de agua cristalina. El ninja se turbó.

—Te quiero—repitió ella.

—Estás bebida.

—Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que sea la verdad.

Shel lo hizo porque sabía que sería su última oportunidad. Se abrazó a su cuello y—tomándolo desprevenido—hizo lo que hubiera hecho cualquier fangirl en su lugar; robar sus labios en un beso que Gai no correspondió, pero tampoco detuvo. Se había quedado como trabado, frustrado por su falta de memoria y de sentimiento alguno.

Y entonces, él despertó a la realidad y se hizo consciente del flashback.

—Por fin lo entendí todo, Sheru. Esto es el pasado, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Sólo lo supe de repente.

—Creí que nunca podrías… entonces ahora comprendes muchas cosas.

—Sheru… ¿Yo también voy a morir?

—No. Al menos no hasta donde yo he visto.

—¿Alguna vez amé o podré amar a alguien?

—No lo sé.

Shel presintió que se acercaba el final de la historia. Adelante en la línea del tiempo esperaban demasiadas cosas, sin embargo, quedándose dormida en brazos de Gai quiso pensar que mañana todo saldría bien.

—¡Cuánto voy a extrañarte!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Historia original:**_

_O__mtatelo, Héctor Aguirre._

_**Betareaders:**_

_Patito Zaga _

_Mishima Arashi_

_Yondaime Sparrow_

_**Cast:**_

_Shel Valdés, Pánfilo_

_Natsuhiko Daisuke, Maravillante__, __Jaan Coordes_

_Maito Gai, Tsunade, Nagato, Konan, Uchiha Madara_

_Hanna, Joshua, Assasin y Lian Darko_

_Hao Asakura, Kazuma, Lloyd Irving, Lyserg Diethel_

_Eydrian, Farielle,__ Romeo, Night y Yuka Darko; Kero,_

_Vilks od Niels__, Mifune, Angela_

_Shikari D__. Claw, Chrona_

_Kaiser Tlaves, Etna_

_Fuyu, Hiei, Kakushi Miko_

_Izumi, Ryuu, Chizu_

_Fuji, Kintaro, Chipp, Mekura, Kaishi Akarui__, Ichi, Ni, San _

_Zuriñe__, Hikaru, Kaoru_

_Hikaru!, Edward Elric II, L II, Hiei II, Sabaku no Gaara II_

_Monkey D. Lina_

_Darts, Hiroi y demás chachos de Nexus_

_Las Sailor Scouts, El eva 01 y el angel, Kaiosama, Princesa serpiente, Freeza_

_Los animalejos de Hamtaro, Shaka, Shura, los de Smash_

_Yagami Light, Ryuk, las tortugas del súper mario, y demás extras…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

Cuando Rock Lee, líder del equipo 77, recibió la lista de los nuevos gennin; nunca creyó que fuese tan difícil transmitir a sus discípulos la llama de la juventud. El Legado de Jack Sparrow dejará una huella imborrable en Konoha…

**Con alcohol en la sangre**.  
_del __Capitan__ Yondaime Sparrow_

Comedia sin sentido, Parodias naruteras y mucho, mucho pisto. Léanlo aquí en FF.

**.**

**Escenas inéditas de La Pluma y la Espada:**

**.**

**.**

_**Kaiser al abrir la puerta de la verdad de Full Metal Alchemist, durante la batalla final…**_

—¡Puerta de La verdad, Tráeme a aquel cuyos poderes son capaces de destruir todo en el palacio!

Aparece Chuck Norris, y le da a Kaiser una Patada giratoria con la cual lo vuelve a revivir y a matar un total de once veces.

---------------

_**Cuando Gai y Daisuke fueron capturados y encerrados en el armario…**_

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos ahora que Akatsuki tomó el control del Palacio? Debemos salir de aquí y detenerlos y… ¡Hágase para allá, Gai! No estoy para arrimones, yo no bateo de zurda…

—¡No es mi culpa que no haya espacio! Además yo no soy el que se está tirando los pedos…

---------------

_**Cuando Hao obliga a Kaiser a ser su espíritu Shamán…**_

—Anda, Kaiser… ya verás que te va a gustar…

—¡Que no!

—¡Pero somos muy compatibles!

—¡He dicho que no!

—No duele, hasta se siente rico…

—¡Basta, ya déjame!

—Mira, tú te pones adelante y luego yo…

---------------

_**Cuando Kaiser rapta a los Darko…**_

Hanna y Lian, vestidas de conejitas playboy.

—Kaiser… ¿Está usted seguro de que esto es necesario para conseguir el orbe del deseo?

---------------

_**Aquella escena en la que Assasin se queda mirando la puerta del cuarto de Lian…**_

—Cielos, Hans… Creo que nuestro primo se enamoró de su hermana.

—También puede ser que esté así porque la vio dormirse con la mascarilla y los tubos…

---------------

_**Fuyu, en el almuerzo de las semifinales…**_

—Yo te vi, yo te vi, yo te vi… YO TE VI LLORANDO… (8)

Cinco minutos después y sin darse cuenta, Vilks…

—Si te vi, si te vi, si te vi, SI TE VI LLORANDOOOOO (8)

---------------

_**Al abrirse la puerta del orbe…**_

—Me esperaba de todo… excepto esto.

En sus manos, Shel sostiene el Muffin Mágico de los padrinos mágicos.

---------------

**Escena cortada del fanfic de Kael...**

—Ya te traje los chones de la sirena que vive en el triángulo de las bermudas, el papel de baño con mocos de bush y el churro de mota de bob esponja… ¿Ya te puedo agarrar la mano?

---------------

**Maravillante siendo alcanzado por la corrupción…**

—De repente, quisiera lanzarme para diputado…

---------------

**Natsuhiko Daisuke, en entrevista para Televisa relativa a su secuestro por parte de Akatsuki…**

—¡Me amarraron como pueeeeerco!

-------------------

_Cuando entré al Torneo hubo quien dijo que yo tenía en mis manos el poder del universo, que era prácticamente Dios. Creo que no es verdad. Se necesita mucho más que sólo viajar a Nexus con una pluma bic de plástico para tener un poder significativo. La creación de un mundo es resultado de una cadena de procesos. Yo no soy Toriyama, ni Cervantes, ni la Haruhi... soy sólo una Fangirl de Papel._

_._

_._

La memoria es el deseo satisfecho.  
_**—**__**Carlos**__** Fuentes**_

.

.

**F I N**


	30. Palabras del organizador

Saludos a todos, soy sencillamente yo el Maravillante, el sujeto detrás de todo esto, no el de la historia con poderes semi-omnipotentes y todo lo demás, sino el simple chavo de dieci–veinte años que se le ocurrió esta idea, basándose en otro torneo en otra pagina (Es una historia muy divertida, luego se las contare).

Hay muchas personas a las quienes agradecer por haberme permitido organizar y realizar este Torneo, a todos los concursantes, en el orden de la primera ronda, Lian Kasumi Himeko, Strife-soul, Kaiserofdarkness, omtatelo, Eagle., Asassin AkeruC.D., Natsuhiko Daisuke, Joshua Hiiraguizawa Deithel, Hanna Li Asakura y Kakushi Miko. Todos y cada uno de ellos que de una u otra forma se enteraron y decidieron aceptar el desafío del Torneo

Luego a los jueces, que me ayudaron en cada una de las rondas, que con sus sabias votaciones (pese a lo que aparece en el omake de uno) pudieron decidir el destino de cada ronda, e hicieron cada proceso más fácil. Gracias, en su orden de aparición, Kaizokuou16 (gracias sensei), Zurironoa (siempre pude contar contigo niña), Knight Jackal (que constantemente me mostraba mucho apoyo moral, pese a no poder cumplir como jueces), Strife-soul (el mas inesperado) y hikarugirl (para mi, su llegada fue la más inesperada, gracias princesa).

A todos los seguidores que surgieron, que animaron a sus favoritos en sus reviews, que dejaron sus perspectivas, tal vez no signifique mucho de mi parte pero gracias, y unas gracias de parte de todos los competidores a los que animaron.

Exceptuando los contratiempos que surgieron, con cierta pagina de serpientes ponzoñosas, jaja (los malos, los decepticons, los de rojo, esos que tienen su página como madriguera de Harry Potter; no los que si lo hacen con buenas intenciones, los azules), este fue un gran proyecto, algo de lo cual estoy muy complacido haber sido su creador y traer tanta diversión (y desesperación a algunos) al público y participantes.

No se si fui el primero, si lo fui eso se sentiría aun mas chido, pero a fin de cuentas logre mi cometido y deje que la imaginación se descargara, tal y como el slogan de la pagina. Si hubiera otro ojala me den por enterado, para poder ver que onda con el.

Sin más que decir, me despido, gracias por el seguimiento y recuerden siempre…

"_Desaten su imaginación"_

-Maravillante


End file.
